


Accumulation of Change

by amitiel



Category: FF - Fandom, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Baking, College, College Life, Deaf, Disability, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gay, Gyms, Lesbian, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Illness, Sex, Slice of Life, Toxic Relationships, Toxicity, Trauma, Yaoi, age gap, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 237,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Slice of Life AU. I was given a prompt of making Ignis deaf and built an AU around it.Ignis is the successful owner of a small bakery located in downtown Insomnia. While happy, he is somewhat melancholic, and his best friend, Noctis often worries about him. He has closed himself off to the world as a deaf, gay man, preferring to focus on his work instead of cultivating the relationships others want him to make.Noctis, a "prince" of Insomnia, is five years younger than Ignis and set on a path to take over his father's business as a titan of the automotive industry. He is particularly bright, and particularly lazy, as a college student, but knows he can rely on Ignis no matter what.Prompto is a shy and nervous college student, who considers his baseline emotion to be anxious. He is trying to successfully navigate college life while figuring out where his own path will lead.Gladio was once known as a serious delinquent who worried his parents constantly. Now the successful owner of a gym, he is working hard to repair the relationships he destroyed in high school.Through a series of events the boys collide, helping each other through all the things life has to throw at them.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 87
Kudos: 157





	1. Early Mornings

The sun had not yet risen when Ignis woke up for the day. His phone vibrated, letting him know that it was time to get up and get everything ready, as was his routine six days a week. He turned on a lamp on his nightstand, illuminating the relatively small room. It may have been small, but it was his own. There was a bed against the right wall just large enough for him, a nightstand, a television mounted on the wall with a dresser underneath it facing the bed, and a desk next to his bed. The small window against the left wall had the curtain drawn since there was no use for them to be closed when he was always up before the sun. 

Ignis had no complaints about the early mornings or the late nights. It was the life he chose, one that he had worked hard to achieve. Quickly, Ignis got dressed in black pants and a white button up shirt that he rolled to his elbows anyway. He put his glasses on and made his way to the bathroom across the small hall of faded brown wood. The bathroom was small as well, just enough room for him to use the toilet, brush his teeth, and style his brown hair. There was a shower as well with a small bathtub, but Ignis rarely took a bath. He only had time to take a shower at the end of a long day.

He was quick to get ready for the day. The more time he spent on his appearance, the less time he had on what mattered. Satisfied that he was prepared for a long day ahead of him, he made his way down the hall and down the flight of steps to the back of the bakery. Ignis had been lucky enough to be a bakery owner by twenty four, and he had been in business for a year now. It was a small shop, but large enough for a few tables for people to sit and enjoy, both indoors and outdoors. He lived above the shop in the small room, grateful that the building had been sold to him instead of leased out. Even though he had mortgage payments to make, the building was his.

It was located on a busy street, with a popular local boutique on one side of the bakery and a bookstore on the other side. Further down the street was a gym that many Insomnian citizens went to, owned and operated by someone just as young as Ignis, although he had never met the person himself. Various other shops lined the pedestrian street in downtown Insomnia, making it the opportune location for a bakery to thrive. He discovered quickly that he had picked the location well, or rather, it had been highly recommended for a reason. He was busy from opening until close, whether it was running the bakery or doing the actual baking. 

The back of the bakery was full of top of the line equipment, provided by his investor in the business. It was the largest part of the bakery, necessary for all of the goods that he made and served on a daily basis. Everything was made fresh and in house, with local ingredients if they were in season. The sprawling back had several industrial ovens, mixers, stoves, anything that Ignis could need or want in order to prepare his goods. The ovens were along the right wall while the stoves were on the right with several large tables in the center for prepping, decorating, and cooling. There was a door towards the back that led to the upstairs room and a door at the very front that led to the shop itself. 

Ignis made his way through the shop, turning on the ovens to preheat them to the required temperatures before making his way to the front of the store. The front of the bakery had a large pastry case that ran the length of the left wall all the way to half of the back wall with a register to Ignis’s right. It was decorated in soft hues of blue and white with sylleblossoms painted on the walls. There were a few tables inside, the most coveted a table by the long windows on either side of the entrance to the shop. A small hall led to a bathroom that paying customers could use. 

Cindy was already using her key to enter the shop, locking the door behind her while Ignis started the day by brewing a pot of coffee. Along the left wall behind the pastry case was a coffee bar where they made coffees, lattes, cappuccinos, and the like. Coffee was a lifeline to Ignis, and he couldn’t start his day without a strong cup in his hands. Since Cindy had started working there, she had become much the same.

As his only other employee, Cindy put in almost as much time and effort as he did in the business. She was a pretty girl with curly blond hair that reached her chin and green eyes. She knew that she was pretty and used it to her advantage, often drawing in male customers with her style and charm. She always wore short shorts and a lowcut top under a Hammerhead yellow jacket, a call to her grandfather’s garage just out of the city. Her grandfather had raised her and supported her when she decided to go to culinary school. After graduation, she ended up working with Ignis to get the business up and running. The bakery was as much her baby as it was his.

“_You have the menu set for the day?_” Cindy signed as she came behind the counter and stood next to Ignis. 

He poured a cup of coffee for each of them, taking a sip of his before he set the cup down. “_It’s not much different from yesterday’s. Take a look._”

He grabbed the menu from behind the register and handed it to her. They usually set a menu for the week then changed it based off of customer feedback. There were staples they always sold with variations to keep the menu constantly changing, including seasonal favorites. Since they were getting into fall and cooler weather, flavors of fall were being introduced, including apple and pumpkin.

“_Looks good_,” she signed as Ignis resumed his position in front of the coffee pot and drank his coffee. “_I guess we should get started._”

Ignis nodded and walked into the back with her. Cindy had learned very quickly when she started at the bakery that knowing sign language would go a long way. Ignis was deaf and always had been after he was born with a health complication that ultimately took his hearing. He had grown in a world of silence and didn’t know anything different. His parents tried to convince him to get cochlear implants, but he had refused in the end. As a child he learned to read lips as well as sign language, but he preferred working with people who tried to learn at least some sign language to make communication easier. Cindy had taken it seriously and was now mostly fluent.

When he had expressed an interest in opening a bakery, many thought that it would be impossible for him to do it. His best friend’s father, Regis, had supported him in his endeavor, especially since he had treated him like a son for a long time now. Regis had provided an investment into the business without demanding much in return, just his investment back in installments when the business was considered stable. It seemed too good to be true, but Regis had always been generous with his money since he inherited great wealth as well as was a titan in the automotive industry.

He had hired Cindy on to be the front of house since Ignis couldn’t communicate with speaking customers, although she helped make all the goods that they sold as well. Ignis occasionally showed his face in front, usually sweeping, arranging the pastry case, or doing other tasks, but during business hours he spent most of his time baking to keep up with the high demand since they set up shop in such a busy part of downtown. They used to have a part-time employee as well, but he quit, leaving the two to run the bakery. Ignis was considering putting an ad out for a new employee, but he was a perfectionist and would have an issue with someone who couldn’t keep up.

The menu for the day was intense and the reason why they had to be awake and baking so early in the morning. It was the life of a baker, one that they had to adhere to if they wanted to be successful. They both put aprons on and began their daily process. Ignis got to work on the desserts, cakes, tarts, cookies, macarons, and more for the day. Cindy handled the savory side, the pies, the breads, and the others that kept people coming in for a quick lunch break. They didn’t keep the menu too large, but it had to be varied enough that customers found what they were looking for. For just the two of them, it was a lot of work, but they were quick and efficient, meticulous in their work. They both focused on the breakfast foods first as the bakery would open at ten then stay open until eight in the evening.

Ignis and Cindy both stopped baking only to replenish their coffee cups or to take a quick bathroom break. Their decorations were perfection, ornate flowers, beautiful designs, and cute animals to appeal to everyone from young to old. The savory pastries had the design inlayed on top with pastry dough, the breads scored in ornate patterns of lace and sylleblossoms. When he had first opened the bakery he had been told that his bakery would fit in well in Altissia, which was exactly the reason why so many Insomnians came to taste his goods.

The morning passed by quickly, never enough time for them to do everything they needed to by the time opening came. Ignis took the time to write the specials on the chalkboard easel for the day then set the sign outside as he turned the wooden sign indicating they were open. The bakery itself was named_ Baked Elemancy_, a call to Ignis’s fascination with the legends of magic in Eos while still ensuring that customers knew it wasn’t a metaphysical shop.

To him, baking was the closest he could get to real magic. Being able to watch yeast turn dough to bread, to use chemical processes to turn sugar to caramel, to watch chocolate turn glossy when tempered at the correct temperature was nothing short of magic to him. It was all very technical and very scientific, but that was what made it great. He had always enjoyed baking, even when he was younger. His best friend, Noctis, had only supported him by giving him honest feedback while simultaneously devouring everything he made.

The sun had long since risen by the time the shop opened, and Ignis took the time to sweep the front of the store and arrange the outdoor seating so customers had a clean place to sit. Ignis kept his white apron, now appropriately stained, tied around his waist only when he wasn’t in the back since it wasn’t necessary to protect his shirt. It wasn’t long until his first customer, and his best friend, showed up for the day.

“_Good morning_,” Noctis signed as he stepped into the shop, following Ignis inside. He was of average height with black hair styled in an emo or punk fashion with blue eyes that looked more like storm clouds than a true blue color. “_I really need something strong this morning._”

“_Did you stay up late again?_” Ignis signed as he put the broom away and stepped behind the counter. He immediately began preparing the sweet coffee drink for Noctis, knowing exactly what he liked.

Noctis had become his necessary friend when Ignis and his parents first moved to Insomnia. They moved in next door to the Caelums, both of them taking up residence in large homes that were better suited outside the city. They had moved there when he was ten, and his parents immediately told him to make friends with Noctis, who was only five at the time. Originally Ignis didn’t really want to be friend with someone who was so much younger than him, but he didn’t really have many friends in his elementary school since his parents insisted he go to a hearing school, and he found that Noctis was quite a serious child.

Regis had asked Ignis to watch over his son as well, and through time Ignis was able to teach Noctis sign language, making it easier for them to communicate. Even Regis had learned signed language in an effort to communicate with him. Noctis found it effortless to sign with Ignis instead of relying on him reading his lips, the fact that he learned sign at such a young age making it easier and more fluent for them to communicate. Through time, Ignis considered Noctis to easily be his best friend, even though there was an age difference. Once Noctis reached high school, the age gap didn’t seem so vast, even though Noctis and Ignis sometimes had competing personalities.

“_Yeah, but not because I was gaming_,” Noctis replied once Ignis was finished with the coffee. He pointed to the breakfast pastry, full of apple and cinnamon, and Ignis got it out of the pastry case for him. “_Classes this semester are going to be brutal._”

Ignis nodded and set the coffee and the pastry on a plate on the counter by the register. Regis and Ignis had a working agreement. Noctis could have what he wanted there for free, and the total amount of what he would otherwise pay would be docked from the total price of the investment. Ignis felt bad for Regis. His son was spoiled and ate there more than he should, making him doubt that his investment would need to be repaid at all.

Noctis was currently in college, going to the prestigious Insomnia University, for a double major in business and technology. He was likely to take over his father’s business, following the path expected of him. Even though he was born into a rich household, and was certainly spoiled more than necessary, he had a good head on his shoulders and treated people very well. Regis and his late wife, Aulea, had raised him well, and they had often said that Ignis, in a big brother role, had steered him in the right direction as well. 

Typically Noctis stayed up late gaming then would insist on trips outside Insomnia to fish. Ignis didn’t have much of a break, preferring to take the one day the bakery was closed to catch up on his errands instead of fishing. Occasionally he would go with Noctis when he was available, but the bakery was closed on Tuesdays, and Noctis usually had classes that day. Instead, Noctis would insist that Ignis get out of the bakery and the small room above his shop and come join him out on the town, usually treating him to dinner or just hanging out with him at the apartment he lived in close to the university. 

“_Good luck_,” Ignis signed after Noctis took his coffee and pastry over to a table. 

“_Thanks. I need it._” Noctis took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes, a smile coming over his face. “_Perfect._” He devoured his coffee and pastry, looking both excited and happy, as if this was the first time he ever tasted Ignis’s baking. It was what he enjoyed about serving his best friend. He was always so happy to eat his food.

“Hey Cindy, we got customers!” Noctis called for Ignis as a blond-haired college student walked into the shop.

He looked nervous, and it was clear he had never been here before. Ignis would have remembered someone as attractive as him. The student was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, fingerless gloves, and a vest with patches on it. His blond hair looked like it had been styled in a similar fashion to Noctis’s, although it was a bit more wild and untamable. He had blue eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He was staring at the pastries, his mouth open slightly as he tried to decide what to get.

“Well hi there,” Cindy said as she came out of the back and greeted the customer. “First time here? Here’s a menu of our selections for the day, including our coffee. My name is Cindy. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions.”

“Th-thanks,” the blond replied nervously.

“_I’m going to the back_,” Ignis signed to Cindy and Noctis.

“_Have fun!_” Noctis signed in return, knowing that Ignis had a lot of work to do before he could relax. There was always something to be done.

Save for the few people in his life, Ignis preferred to close himself off to others. Part of it was that many people were not interested in learning sign language to communicate with him. The other part of it was that he was a gay man. He always knew that he was gay, but he had kept it hidden until he was outed when he was in high school. Since then the bullying was merciless. They couldn’t bully him because he was deaf, but once he was outed by one of the popular kids in school, they used his sexuality as an excuse to bully him as much as possible. High school became harder, and when he went off to Altissia for culinary school, he vowed to leave all of it behind him.

Since then, he never really saw a need to cultivate many friendships beyond what he already had. He figured that as a deaf, gay man the chances of him finding love or a relationship were pretty slim. Ignis had always felt like he was an inconvenience because he was deaf, but being gay on top of it made him a pariah amongst his peers, let alone his parents. Eventually his parents discovered he was gay, and they had only told him that he needed to forget about it entirely. Once he asserted that he couldn’t just change his sexuality like that, they disowned him and disinherited him. He had barely graduated high school when that happened.

Luckily Ignis had gotten into culinary school on a scholarship, and Regis had insisted he move in with him and Noctis when he was on summer breaks. He was grateful to his best friend’s father, who had vowed to treat him as his own son, which was what he had done growing up anyway. Regis was a kind man and took good care of Ignis. When Ignis had expressed his desire to open a bakery, he had initially tried to just gift him the investment into the bakery. Ignis refused, insisting that he pay it back in full. Regis agreed, but Ignis had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn’t happy about it.

Ignis carried on with his day as usual, baking to keep up with the inventory, cleaning the bakery, drinking coffee, and stopping for a bite to eat when Cindy yelled at him about it. He was always particularly dedicated to his work, as he had been in school, and often got lost in what he was doing. While outsiders looking in on his life would think him to be quite lonely, he had found a comfort in being alone. Regis worried about him as a father would a son, but Ignis had always assured him that he was happy where he was. There was an atmosphere of melancholy about him that he couldn’t shake, but ultimately he was able to ignore it and continue on with his life.

Towards the end of his work day, Ignis was exhausted, as usual, the crowds of customers dwindling down to the nighttime customers getting last minute treats for their loved ones. Ignis had cleaned up the back and didn’t have anything to do until they closed up, preferring to finish the dishes after the bakery closed for the evening. Cindy was welcoming customers while Ignis leaned against the back counter, sipping a cup of decaf so that he wasn’t up too late, a satisfied smile on his face. Occasionally she would sign to him to grab something for a customer, and he would oblige, packaging it or putting it on a plate depending on if they were staying or going.

The door opened and Ignis waved to Noctis, who was in for his evening pastry. Noctis insisted he wasn’t going overboard, balancing his love of Ignis’s baked goods with his evening workout routine at the gym down the street. He looked tired from his classes, only two weeks into the fall semester, and was dressed down from his usual attire, wearing his gym clothes instead. Ignis found Noctis to be quite attractive, but he was his best friend, and as such didn’t look at him in the same way he would a potential romantic interest. 

“_You okay?_” Ignis asked after he set a pastry on a plate and handed it to Noctis. “_You look tired._”

“_I am_,” Noctis signed with a sigh. “_I should’ve skipped the gym today. They’re really trying to kill us this semester._”

Ignis smiled and laughed. “_You might actually have to put in some work this semester._”

Noctis signed impolitely at him while laughing. He grabbed the pastry, signed a quick thanks, then took a seat at one of the tables. Ignis grabbed his coffee and excused himself from behind the counter, sitting down at the table across from Noctis. This was a comfortable rhythm Ignis had with his friend. He suspected Noctis did it because he worried about him not getting out more or having more friends, but Ignis appreciated the quality time with someone who was more his brother than just a friend.

“_Do you need help with your classes?_” Ignis had been raised with the expectation of going into the same business as Noctis and his father. As such, in school he excelled in technology, from computer science to robotics. His parents insisted that he partake in as many extra-curricular activities and clubs as possible, most of which were outside of the private school that he and Noctis went to. He was always a perfect student with top marks, despite the fact that his heart wasn’t really in the business.

“_No I should be fine. It’s just a lot of work and I’m lazy._” Noctis took a bite of his pastry, a sweet tart flavored with honey and lavender, the last pastry leftover from the summer season. By the end of the week, they would be off the menu until next spring. 

“_At least you’re honest._” Ignis smiled as the door to the shop opened. The same student with blond hair walked through the door. “_A new regular, I see._”

“_He’s in my economics class_,” Noctis replied. He turned to the student, signing so Ignis knew what he was saying. “Hey, you. You’re in my class right? What’s your name?”

The student looked startled, like he wasn’t familiar with being addressed, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Prompto Besithia.”

Noctis signed his name for Ignis, who smiled at the student before taking a sip of his coffee again. He made a mental note to cut back on the amount of coffee he was drinking, but he knew that he wasn’t likely going to do that anytime soon. Prompto looked at him, startled.

“I’m Noctis,” he replied while signing still. “This is Ignis. He owns the shop.”

“_Nice to meet you_,” Prompto signed to them both. 

Ignis looked at him in surprise, a smile breaking out on his face. “_You sign? Nice to meet you too._”

“_I have a deaf friend_,” Prompto signed.

Ignis got up and went behind the counter. He grabbed a pastry, a slice of apple cinnamon pie, and put it on a plate. He put it on the counter and slid it over to Prompto, who was watching on nervously.

“_For you_,” Ignis signed with a smile. “_On the house._”

“_Thank you,_” Prompto signed emphatically. He smiled as he took the pastry, clearly blushing. Ignis had the feeling that Prompto was a naturally nervous person and blushed quite frequently as a result of it. 

“You want to join us?” Noctis offered Prompto. Ignis appreciated how he naturally signed whenever he spoke to people to ensure Ignis was included. He could read their lips, but Noctis knew that Ignis preferred signing. 

“S-sure,” Prompto stuttered, signing quickly with one hand while he held the pastry in another.

“_You two enjoy_,” Ignis signed. “_I have to finish cleaning up before closing._”

“_You’re off to tomorrow, right? Why don’t we hang tomorrow after class?_” Noctis smiled at him. 

“_Just text me_,” Ignis replied before he looked Prompto with a smile. “_Enjoy. Thank you for your patronage._”

Ignis disappeared into the back again to resume his routine. He would likely go to Noctis’s apartment tomorrow on his day off, which would likely result in them watching a movie together or him reading a book while Noctis played his video games. It was a simple life, but one that he enjoyed. As he continued with his routine, starting on the dishes before they closed up for the evening with another self-satisfied smile.


	2. Landmines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tried to navigate his life successfully
> 
> TW: Toxic relationship, manipulation, alcoholism

“D-did I do something wrong?” Prompto asked uncertainly as he watched Ignis walk into the back of the shop. He stood still, plate in hand, his other hand holding the black backpack on his shoulder. He looked over to Noctis, who was sitting at the table, unsure of what he did to warrant Ignis walking away. 

“Nah that’s just him,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “Here. Sit.”

Prompto sat down across from Noctis nervously, setting his plate on the table and his backpack on the ground. He had stumbled upon the bakery in the morning on his way to class, in desperate need of some coffee. When he saw that it was open until eight in the evening, save on Tuesdays when it was closed, and the food was delicious, he decided to come back and make it his study spot. He didn’t anticipate running into someone from the university or getting a free slice of pie. 

“Ignis has trouble making friends,” Noctis explained simply. Prompto noticed he was eying the pie in front of them, clearly wanting a bite of the slice Ignis gave him. “If anything, you made his day since you can sign. You have a deaf friend too?”

“Yeah, my friend Nyx,” Prompto explained. He took a bite of the pie, a burst of cinnamon and apple tantalizing his taste buds, delicious and not overly sweet. It was difficult to think of any other place where he had a dessert so wonderful. “He used to watch me when I first moved to Insomnia and taught me sign language.”

Prompto had moved around a lot as a kid for his father’s work as an engineer and scientist. He was sought after all over Eos for his groundbreaking scientific advancements and was often hired on as a consultant on a contract basis. Born in Niflheim, Prompto had moved all over, from Altissia to Lestallum, before settling down in Insomnia. His father had set up shop as a research engineer in Insomnia, starting his own research company and becoming a successful entrepreneur that partnered with titans in various industries.

Prompto was ten by the time they settled down in Insomnia. Since he was never in one spot for too long, he didn’t have the opportunity to make many friends in the places he and his father lived in. When he moved to Insomnia it was much the same. He got used to being alone at the private school he went to, especially since his father worked late hours when he was a kid. His father didn’t work such long hours now that he was getting only, which only made Prompto want to stay away from home more. To say that he didn’t get along with his father was an understatement.

His only friend, Nyx, was ten years older than him and watched him after school as a kid. Now that Prompto was twenty and Nyx was thirty, they had more of a sibling relationship than that of a kid hanging onto the only other person he knew in a large city. Prompto was aware of Noctis since they went to the same high school together, but Prompto was usually in a corner of the classroom, alone, while Noctis was popular and surrounded by students either wanting to befriend or date him. Prompto didn’t doubt that Noctis hadn’t even noticed him in high school.

“That’s like Iggy and I,” Noctis replied. “He’s five years older than me, so he used to watch me a lot as a kid. Pretty sure he hated me at first, but now he’s like my brother.”

“Same with Nyx, I suppose,” Prompto said as he thought about it. “Would you like some of the pie?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Noctis said with a smile. He immediately took a bite of it right from Prompto’s fork, clearly having no qualms about closeness or proximity. “Iggy’s food is so good. I have to work out every day just to make sure I don’t gain weight.”

“I should probably do that too.” Prompto smiled nervously.

He used to be overweight as a kid and still felt like he had to be overly cautious about what he ate. After listening to his father’s backhanded comments about his weight enough, he decided to make a change and lose the weight. Now he worked hard to maintain his weight, constantly fretting about going back to how he was before. It was likely that he would run longer tomorrow morning to make up for it. Usually he ran outside, but he also had a gym membership for the gym just down the street so he could do some weight training as well.

“I go to _Shield’s Gym_ down the road,” Noctis explained conversationally. “Usually after class. That’s why I’m in my gym clothes.”

“I usually go there in the mornings or run outside,” Prompto replied. “Otherwise I’m too tired after class to go.”

“Maybe I should try that then,” Noctis considered. He shook his head and smiled. “Nah. There’s no way I’ll get out of bed in the morning that early before class.”

“It’s not so bad when you get used to it. Actually… Never mind. It’s horrible no matter how much I’m used to it.” Prompto and Noctis both laughed at that.

He felt like talking to Noctis felt almost natural, but he kept fidgeting nervously as he took small bites of the pie that he had been gifted. Talking to people always made him anxious, usually looking for something he said or did wrong, reading too much into the conversation to pick out the points that he said or did that the other person would easily assume that he was a terrible person or not worth befriending. Even now he was trying to figure out what Noctis would pick out as a reason to not continue the conversation.

“So is your major business too?” Noctis asked as he took another large bite of the pie. He put his fork down and smiled at him guiltily. “Sorry. Iggy gave that to you. He’ll yell at me if he finds out I ate your pie.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto replied immediately. He did want to enjoy the slice he had been given, but he didn’t want Noctis to be mad at him even more. Noctis didn’t pick up his fork, though, having resolved himself to not eating anymore of Prompto’s dessert. “I’m a double major in business and photography.”

“That’s so cool,” Noctis said brightly. “I’m business and technology. I’ll probably get my masters in some tech specialty before I join my dad’s company, although I hate the idea of more school after graduation.”

Prompto was familiar with Noctis’s father. Everyone was. He was a Caelum and the CEO of _Caelum Industries_. Years ago they created the first automobile, were frontrunners of the automotive industry, and had a hand in many technological industries. Noctis was basically a prince of capitalism, and he had been treated as such in high school. It wasn’t a surprise that Noctis would be graduating and going into his father’s business, destined to take his father’s place one day as the leader of a multibillion dollar corporation. Prompto wondered what it was like to have such wealth.

“That does sound pretty exhausting,” Prompto commented. 

“What about you?” Noctis asked. Prompto was surprised by the question, mostly because Noctis was interested in Prompto. He was usually so alone that he wasn’t used to people taking an interest in him, save for Nyx. Part of his mind told him that he was just being polite, that he wasn’t actually interested in what he had to say.

“I would like to go into the photography business and maybe have my own studio one day,” Prompto said as his hands fidgeted in his lap nervously. He took a bite of the pie to give himself something to look at other than Noctis. Eye contact was hard for him. “I guess after graduation I’ll get some more experience in the field then see where it takes me.”

“I’m jealous that you have that talent.” Noctis leaned back and stretched, his toned stomach showing as his shirt rode up slightly from his stretch. Prompto glanced at it, then quickly looked away and took another bite of his pie. It was almost gone now, save the crust. “Do you have social media? I’d like to see your work if you post online.”

“Oh yeah,” Prompto said as he took out his cell phone. He noticed there was a missed call from his father as well as a text. “My handle is _promptlyprompto_.”

Noctis pulled out his phone and looked him up while Prompto checked the text message from his father. He bit his bottom lip, stifling a frustrated sigh as he read it.

_Where are you? Pick me up a_   
_six pack on the way home. You_   
_know what I like._

“Sweet,” Noctis said as he browsed Prompto’s social media page. “You have some pretty cool stuff up here. I’ll definitely follow you.” He looked up at Prompto, who was still staring at the text. “Everything okay?”

“What? Oh yeah. Sorry.” Prompto put his phone away, his leg twitching nervously. “I have to get home. My dad needs me to pick something up at the store for him.”

“Oh, okay.” Noctis looked disappointed, making Prompto’s anxiety spike. His mind kept telling him that if he left now Noctis wouldn’t want to talk to him in the future. Even if that was the case, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. It was better to avoid his father’s anger and give him what he wanted.

“Sorry,” Prompto said again as he stood. “You can have the crust of the pie if you want.”

“Man, that’s the best part,” Noctis said with a smile. “Ignis closes the bakery down on Tuesday, since it’s his slow day, but I’ll see you in class tomorrow. We have economics and entrepreneurship together, right?”

“I think so,” Prompto replied, even though he knew that he had those classes with Noctis. He immediately noticed that he had a class with Noctis every day of the week. “Tell Ignis I said thank you for the pie again.”

“For sure. Thanks for the rest of the pie. I’ll have Ignis give you a new pastry Wednesday to make up for what I ate.” Noctis was already pulling the plate towards him.

“Don’t worry about it. Have a good night.” Prompto waved to him and to the female employee who thanked him for stopping by again before leaving.

When he stepped into the cool night air, he had to ask himself how he had stumbled upon a place that had such attractive people inside. He was entirely out of his depths in there, and he reminded himself of that as he made his way to the local market to get his father what he requested. He was sure that everyone in there, Noctis included, could tell that he didn’t belong among them. It was obvious that he was just someone passing through, and they would forget about him soon enough. 

Prompto sent a quick text back to his father, letting him know he was stopping at the store to get him his alcohol before heading home. He hated that his father drank regularly, but his anger at Prompto for not getting him something to drink was worse than just giving in. He saw the notification that Noctis was now following him on his social media page and pulled that up quickly, looking at his profile, which was account verified. Prompto rolled his eyes at that, thinking that it was ridiculous that someone could be so popular just for being born into a wealthy family. Then again, he was also envious that Noctis had everything already set for him and what he wanted to do in life.

He absentmindedly scrolled through Noctis’s social media page, a lot of it pictures of him with Ignis, or playing video games, or with his girlfriend Lunafreya. Of course he had a girlfriend, Prompto thought. His stomach lurched uncomfortably, and he immediately scolded himself for thinking anything about it. Noctis was attractive, rich, most likely smart, and set for life. There was nothing that wasn’t at his fingertips. For Prompto to even look at him in any way other than reserved admiration was a failing on his own part. _Just an ounce of kindness and you’re already thinking too far ahead. Get your shit together, Prompto. No one’s interested in you, let alone like that._

Prompto knew growing up that he was bisexual, particularly in high school when his hormones went wild and he was attracted to both girls and boys, although he never really spoke to anyone. Noctis had always been one of those attractive people that would always be out of his league, and his mind had subconsciously leaped ahead of himself when he had spoken to him at the bakery. But he always had to remind himself that no one would want to date him, guy or girl, and he was better off keeping himself in check so he didn’t get hurt by his own stupid emotions or feelings that would lead nowhere.

Sighing, he put his phone in his pocket so he didn’t make himself feel worse about who he was and grabbed the six pack of beer that his father regularly drank. Prompto had gotten into school on a scholarship, and he used that as an opportunity to choose his own path. His father hated it, wanting him to go to school for research and tech and follow in his footsteps. Prompto had conceded to take business as a double major since it would ultimately help if he wanted to have his own studio, but he refused to give up photography.

He had the option to live on campus, but his father made him feel so terrible about that idea, as well as worried about it, that he decided to commute from home. While his father wasn’t nearly as rich as the Caelums were, they lived in the same area of town as he had made his own fortune in life. Prompto didn’t know how much money his father made as he never told him and never gave him the benefit of using any of the money, instead relying on the stipend that he got each semester for any extra expenses. Most of it went towards his gym membership, coffee, and his photography. The rest he put into his savings account for a rainy day. 

On his way home, Prompto considered texting Nyx and seeing if he was available to hang out. He had some homework to do, but a lot of times he found himself sitting at Nyx’s kitchen table, eating dinner and doing his homework there. Nyx always took him in as a child, usually caring for him like an older brother would. Once he was a teenager, Nyx started treating him more as a friend than a little kid hanging onto him, and Prompto had wanted to show that he was capable of being a good friend to him. Now that he was twenty, he and Nyx had a close friendship that he was grateful for and pretty sure he didn’t deserve. Regardless, Nyx never kicked him out of his home when he visited or stopped by.

Prompto sent Nyx a quick text, seeing if he was home. It wouldn’t matter anyway. Nyx had gifted him a key when he graduated high school, telling him that he could come over to his house whenever he wanted. At first Prompto didn’t want to intrude on his life like that, but after a particularly bad argument with his father, Prompto instinctively went to Nyx’s for the night, who only welcomed him with open arms. He was sixteen at the time and spent the night sitting next to Nyx and his friends as they played poker in his living room.

Nyx lived close by to Prompto, towards the outskirts of the upper class area of Insomnia. Prompto wasn’t sure what Nyx did for a living growing up until he found out in middle school that he worked for _Caelum Industries_ as one of their lead designers in motorcycle and sports bikes. It explained how he made a lot of money and how he had several motorcycles in his garage, likely all of his designs.

By the time Prompto got home, he heard back from Nyx, indicating that he could come over at any point in time that night. Prompto didn’t smile at the text, instead tucking it into the back of his mind as he opened the front door to the two story house, a lifeline in case he needed it. His father’s house was beautiful, built in the old style of Lucian architecture, with a white exterior and marbled floor inside. Everything was kept pristine, thanks to the maids his father hired to clean the place.

There was a long staircase to the right of the foyer with a living room for entertaining guests to the left, pristine with an ornate mahogany coffee table and a white couch, paintings of Niflheim on the wall. Adjoining that was an even larger dining room with green walls adorned with golden flowers. Prompto walked down the long hall to the back of the house, leading to a large kitchen with new stainless steel appliances, a large kitchen island, and a kitchen table to the right. The second living room was just on the other side of the kitchen table. It had a comfortable leather couch, a recliner where his father sat, and an overly large flat screen television mounted on the wall.

The television was on, his father watching something about computer technology as he sat in the recliner, beer in hand. Prompto gripped the six pack in his hand tightly, trying not to get angry at him for sending him to the store when he already had beer at home. It was always like this. Why did he expect anything different?

“Just in time,” his father, Verstael Besithia, said as he held up his beer bottle. His speech was already slurring, telling Prompto that he likely had drank his way through one six pack already. “I need a refill.”

“I’ll get it,” Prompto said through gritted teeth. He put the beer in the refrigerator, taking out one of the beers and opening it with the bottle opener in the drawer next to the fridge. Trying not to show his anger, he walked to the living room and took the empty bottle from his father, trading him with the full one.

“Thanks, son,” Verstael replied before he took a long drink of it. 

His alcohol use hadn’t been kind to him. His once pristine blond, almost white, hair had completely greyed in his age and was receding back, down to his shoulders despite the bald patch on top of his head. His features, once beautiful, had grown harsh and weathered, wrinkled around his mouth and eyes. Verstael had once been physically fit, but now he had a round stomach, the direct result of drinking regularly for years. Prompto had seen photos of him when he was a young research scientist and had thought he looked a lot like him. Now he was a warning for what he would become if he went down the same path.

“How was class?” Verstael asked as Prompto half-sat on the arm of the couch, his hands resting on it at his side to prevent him from folding his arms defensively across his chest. 

“It was fine,” Prompto replied. “This semester will probably be hard, but I’ll do well.”

“Is that why you were so late tonight?” Verstael pointed out before taking another drink of his beer.

“I went to a nearby coffee shop to study,” Prompto said. He had intended on doing his homework when he was there until Noctis distracted him. “I would’ve stayed later if I didn’t get your text.”

“There was no rush,” Verstael replied.

Prompto knew that was a lie. If he didn’t jump up and do whatever his father wanted that the time he requested it then it would result in an argument, usually with Prompto apologizing for not being a good son. Verstael always had a way of making him feel like he was doing something wrong, even just by existing.

“Okay,” Prompto replied as he disconnected from the conversation. He released his anger in place of resignation. It was the easier option over continuing the conversation, shutting down and giving in instead of pointing out his inconsistencies or arguing with him. Verstael was drunk already anyway. There was no point in arguing with a drunk.

“Where are you going?” Verstael asked as Prompto got up to go upstairs to his room and do his homework.

“I have homework to do,” Prompto replied as he stopped and turned to look at his father.

“Why won’t you just sit here and talk to me?” Verstael asked. _Here it goes_, Prompto thought, clenching his fists. “You know, you’re so spoiled.”

_No._ Prompto clenched his fists tighter, his nails digging into his palms.

“I’ve given you everything and you can’t just sit here and talk to me for a few minutes?” His father slurred his words, his expression angry, his voice getting louder.

_That’s not right._ Prompto couldn’t respond. It was better to be quiet and wait for him to finish yelling.

“I’m your father. You should treat me with more respect.”

_You’re drunk. I don’t want to be around you when you’re like this, and you’re never not like this. _Prompto had learned early on to dodge his father’s drunken rampages, usually a slew of verbal assaults aimed at tearing Prompto down. The next day he would wake up and apologize, saying that he didn’t remember what happened. Prompto knew that was a lie and an excuse. If he didn’t remember it then he wouldn’t remember to apologize for it.

“Am I really that terrible of a parent that you don’t want to spend any time with me?”

_Stop. I never said that._ Prompto gritted his teeth, his eyes downcast as he looked at his feet, unable to look his father in the eye. In these moments he just wanted to yell at his father, to tell him to stop it and that he was drunk and being selfish. But his father had a way of twisting things around and making him feel like he was a terrible son and was selfish. 

“I just have homework to do,” Prompto said, immediately planning on how he was going to excuse himself to go to Nyx’s. “I’ll sit here with you for a little bit, then I got to go to Nyx’s. He is helping me with something for my photography class.”

“You just prefer to spend your time with him instead of me,” Verstael said dramatically before he took another drink of his beer.

“I just said I’d stick around for a bit and talk to you,” Prompto said helplessly. No matter what he said, it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine on my own. Go enjoy your time with Nyx.”

“Fine.” Prompto turned around and stalked off angrily, but not before he heard his father mutter something about how he raised a selfish child. Right now he could only feel anger. It was a safer emotion than feeling sad in any respect, knowing that his father would jump on his tears as a way to break him down.

He didn’t even hesitate. Prompto left his house and made his way to Nyx’s, knowing that he already had a change of clothes over there for situations like these. Nyx had even set up a spare bedroom for him and had a spare toothbrush and hairbrush for him. Prompto was grateful to him, bounding down the street quickly so that he could get there and away from his father far sooner than if he just walked.

Nyx’s house was at the end of the street, the garage behind it almost as big as his house. The house was the same style as the others on the street but painted a slate grey color instead of the standard white. Prompto rang the doorbell, which sent an alert to Nyx’s phone, indicating that someone was at the door. He didn’t want for Nyx to answer it, knowing that he was home and the door was unlocked for him.

The interior of the house was set in the same layout as his father’s house, but the interior was drastically different. There were splashes of color everywhere, the walls of the room to the left a vibrant red instead of pristine white. Nyx kept a lot of his design materials in that room, using it as an inspiration setting for him instead of a stuffy place to entertain guests. The kitchen was more comfortable, despite the stainless steel appliances, an indication that something was always being cooked or used instead of going untouched. The living room had a black couch and loveseat with just about every video game under the sun with the popular video game consoles underneath the large flat screen television. The walls of the living room were painted a dark grey color.

Prompto heard something sizzling in the kitchen and knew that Nyx was making dinner. He walked into the kitchen and saw Nyx with his back turned to him, his long dark hair with braids on the side hanging down his back. Prompto set his bookbag down at the table then walked over to Nyx, tapping him on the shoulder to let him know that he was there. Nyx looked at him, a smile on his face, as he moved the pan with one hand and stirred with his other.

Nyx had bright blue eyes that stood out in contrast to his dark facial hair. He was tall, physically fit, and extremely handsome. Even as a child Prompto thought he was a good looking in a very masculine kind of way. Recently Prompto had noticed it more, and he automatically took a step back and tried, unsuccessfully, not to blush.

“_Thanks for having me over_,” Prompto signed as Nyx looked at him with a perplexed smile.

“_Anytime. Grab two plates. Dinner is almost ready._” Nyx indicated to the pan of vegetables and the cast iron skillet with aluminum foil over it, keeping whatever meat was underneath warm until dinner.

Prompto did as he was told, grabbing a plate for him and his friend along with the proper utensils to go with it. Nyx had a bottle of wine out, a glass already poured for each of them. While Prompto tried to stay away from alcohol at all costs, Nyx tried to take a more practical approach. Alcohol doesn’t have to be bad as long as you know when to stop. _One glass is fine. _Prompto kept Nyx’s voice in his head every time he did decide to have something to drink, particularly since he had heard that alcoholism and other addictions ran in the family.

Instead of setting the table for the meal, Nyx moved the pans to the kitchen island, setting them on a warmer so that they could both take what they wanted. It was a friendlier atmosphere than at home, and half the time Prompto felt like he was more at home here than with his father. They sat at the bar stools at the kitchen island and Nyx cut the pork tenderloin and gave Prompto a large portion before he put an even larger portion of the vegetables on his plate and handed it back to him.

“_I’m not that hungry_,” Prompto signed, but he took the plate anyway while Nyx served himself then set the glasses of wine at their respective seats.

“_You need to eat anyway._” Nyx took a seat next to him and elbowed him playfully. “_Don’t worry about your weight. You look fine, regardless of what your dad says._”

Nyx always knew how to cut to the heart of things. Prompto’s father had a way of digging at him in his most vulnerable areas, whether it was his weight, his worth, or his future. More than once Verstael had made a comment about how Prompto was starting to look a bit bigger again, which wasn’t true. Nevertheless, Prompto spent extra hours dieting, running, and exercising when that happened. Usually Nyx would stop him, telling him that if he kept it up he would take him to the hospital and have the doctors tell him he was fine the way he was and needed to eat more.

“_Thanks._” Prompto ate the food in front of him, savoring the delicious meat and vegetables, thankful that Nyx would take the time to cook for him. It was a routine they fell into. Prompto was over his house more than he was at home, and Nyx just naturally made meals for him. If he didn’t come over then he would have him stop by to take the leftovers as a lunch meal or dinner for later on.

“_How is it at home?_” Nyx signed between bites.

“_The same as always. It just never stops._” Prompto sighed as he looked at the glass of wine. “_I was in the middle of talking to someone, like actually communicating with someone, when he texted me to come home. I get home, and he’s drunk already. Then he starts going on about how I’m ungrateful and selfish._”

“_Wow. That’s rich coming from him. All he ever does is take from you._” Nyx paused for a moment. “_You know, you should just move in here. I have a room for you already._”

“_I couldn’t impose on you like that._” Prompto really liked the idea though. He imagined coming back to Nyx’s place instead of going home, of knowing that he wasn’t going to be mentally tortured and twisted around, made to feel like he wasn’t worth anything in his life. 

“_It’s not an imposition if I invite you. Just think about it. I’ll help you move out too so your dad can’t make it difficult for you._”

“_Thanks. I’ll seriously consider it._” Prompto was definitely going to think about it seriously.

He wanted to get out as soon as possible, but his anxiety was making him think about all the problems that would result from him leaving. Part of him worried about how his father would handle the news of him leaving. Another part of him worried about how his father would spiral out of control without him there to pick up the pieces. Either way, there was a lot that was making the decision hard to consider. For those looking at his life, the answer was obvious. For him, it wasn’t quite so clear cut. 

Prompto and Nyx continued their conversation, Prompto telling Nyx about the semester so far. He told him how he spoke with Noctis and about Ignis. The deaf community in Insomnia was fairly tightknit, and Nyx had indicated that he had met Ignis before, and he gave Nyx the vibe that he preferred to be alone. Nyx encouraged him to continue talking to Noctis and befriend him, telling him that when he had worked personally with Regis Caelum that he was only kind and good natured and that Noctis was likely the same.

After dinner Prompto sat that the kitchen table and did his homework while Nyx watched the television in the living room, sitting on the couch that was close enough for Prompto to reach out and touch the back of his head. Nyx kept the volume off and subtitles on so Prompto wasn’t distracted, but occasionally Prompto looked up at his friend and wondered why he was so kind to him. He didn’t owe him anything, but he was always there for him regardless of what was going on. At one point, Nyx caught him staring, and he looked away with a blush on his face. Prompto hated how he blushed so easily.

It was a while before he was done his work, but Nyx was a night owl and was still up, so Prompto joined him on the couch. Nyx slung his arm around Prompto, sharing a blanket with him, as they both watched some made-for-tv movie that was absolutely terrible. Both of them laughed while they watched it, dramatically reenacting the horrible acting in it. The movie ended before it got too late for Prompto to finish it, and he stood up and stretched. He thought Nyx was staring at him, but he turned his body so he was looking out the back window, trying to ignore his own mind and hormones. 

“_I need to get some sleep. I have to go to the gym tomorrow morning._” Prompto looked at Nyx as he signed, the television the only light source in the living room. It was bright enough for them both to see each other. 

“_I’ll go with you. I have to workout too. Work is going to get hectic soon, so I might not be around as frequently. Come over whenever you want, as usual, even if I’m not home. Okay?_”

“_Okay._” Prompto walked away, Nyx getting up and following him upstairs. 

Nyx occupied the master bedroom, of course, which was painted a dark, midnight blue with a large bed and a dresser. He kept it fairly plain, preferring to use his room only for sleep and sex. Prompto had blushed when Nyx first told him that, still young and juvenile at the time to not think of sex as some taboo subject. Even though Prompto was a virgin still, he didn’t think that he was so naïve about these things anymore. After all, he was a young adult now.

The room Prompto occupied when he stayed over was a smaller room, but it was painted a slate grey with splashes of yellow. Nyx said he painted it with Prompto in mind since he started spending a lot of his time there. There was a twin bed, a dresser, and a television. Prompto kept some spare clothes there, including a second pair of gym clothes and sneakers, a cell phone charger, and other comfort items in the event that he needed to spend the night spontaneously. There was a bathroom and a third guestroom down the hall in case anyone else wanted to spend the night there.

“_Good night_,” Prompto signed when he turned around to face Nyx. He almost stumbled backwards when he realized that Nyx was standing right behind him. Nyx gave him a look that Prompto couldn’t quite read, but his heart was beating rapidly in his uncertainty.

Nyx reached out to him. He put his hands on either side of Prompto’s head, almost covering his ears with his fingers while his palm rested on his throat. Prompto was definitely blushing from the touch, both firm and tender at the same time. Nyx looked at him for a moment then leaned forward and kissed him gently on his forehead. Prompto was pretty sure Nyx could feel his pulse racing as he felt Nyx’s warm lips on his forehead.

“_Good night_,” Nyx signed as he took a step back. “Get some rest.” He walked away, closing the door to his bedroom without turning around, leaving Prompto standing there in stunned silence.

There had been times when Nyx had been gentle with him, but nothing like that. He walked into the spare room, still too shocked to think about anything else. It was likely that Nyx was just being familiar. After all, he had known Prompto for ten years already. They were like siblings. Prompto’s pulsing heartrate, his blushing cheeks, his spiraling thoughts, were entirely because he didn’t know how to control his own emotions. It had nothing to do with Nyx.

He kept telling himself that as he got ready for bed. As he set his alarm, he noticed that his follower count on his social media page had suddenly increased, all because he was being followed by Noctis. Sighing, he put his phone down, too exhausted to care about anything like social media for now, his mind wandering back towards Nyx. It must have been just a fluke, if anything. Prompto knew that Nyx saw him as a friend and a little brother, nothing more.

He fell asleep slowly, his anxiety making it difficult for him to sleep, trying to keep all of his racing thoughts out of his head. Unsuccessful as always, he finally fell asleep after about an hour, his dreams just as fitful as they always were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: So... How is Ignis's pie? *winks*  
Prompto: 0_______0 
> 
> The only thing I could think of while writing it was "Ignis's pie" and it really became an awful innuendo I tried to avoid XD
> 
> Personal note: The relationship that Prompto has with his father is based off of the relationship I have with my parents. Some of what I wrote are based off of real conversations that I've had with my dad and/or mom.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio works hard

Gladio was up early in the morning, as always, ready to start the day off well. He lived in apartment complex that was close to the university and close to the gym he owned downtown, the perfect distance away to make sure that he couldn’t worry about work unless he was there. The only negative part was that there were a lot of university students who thought playing music loudly on a Friday or Saturday night was acceptable. There were noise ordinances for the complex, but occasionally he had to bang on a door or two to tell them to quiet down. The apartments were not specifically designated as student apartments and had to be treated as such.

Proud of the apartment he had, Gladio had decorated it to look like an adult lived there, not some bachelor that didn’t have a sense of style. It was a one bedroom apartment, plenty big enough for him since he lived on his own. He had a large bedroom with a giant bed, a black dresser, and a bedside table, complete with a lamp and alarm clock. His bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. It was larger than most apartment bathrooms, but he insisted on finding a place that had a decent space so he could take ice baths at home after a particularly rough workout.

His living room had a decent sized television with a gaming console he used to stream shows and movies, not wanting to invest his money into cable television. He had a comfortable couch that pulled out into a bed if needed for a visitor, and a coffee table that was kept clean, save for the coasters and candle in the center. Gladio had a decent sized kitchen with plenty of cabinet space for one, or even two, people, a refrigerator, oven, stove, and sink with dishwasher. In one of his closets towards the entrance was a washer and dryer. 

It wasn’t a grand place, but it was his. He had worked hard for this, and to be the proud owner of _Shield’s Gym_, a name he got from the fascination with the old Kingsguard when there were kings and queens in Lucis. There were a lot of people of varying walks of life who frequented his gym, and he had successfully been in business for a year and a half. Gladio didn’t think it would be possible to have an apartment like this, let alone being a proud business owner. He had worked hard to get where he was, especially from where he came from, and he wasn’t going to take it for granted.

Gladio got up and dressed for the day, pulling on his gym clothes, including his muscle shirt that had his gym name displayed on the front. He combed back his longer brown hair, brushed his teeth, and made sure his facial hair was trimmed down before he made his way into the kitchen. His morning routine was simple. He got dressed and ready then made a protein shake with plenty of caffeine in it. As much as he was used to getting up at four in the morning, that didn’t mean he didn’t need to drink plenty of caffeine to get through the day.

Pulling on his leather jacket, Gladio grabbed his phone and protein shake and set out for the gym. The early morning hours of Insomnia were getting cooler now that fall was rapidly approaching. He embraced the cool weather, letting the wind caress his skin as he walked towards the gym happily, sipping on his protein shake as he walked. It was a simple life that he lived, but he was happy to be living it. It was better than the alternative.

Growing up, Gladio had fallen in with the wrong crowd, starting in late middle school. He had worried his parents unnecessarily by running the streets at night, sometimes not even coming home, getting into fights and leading a small gang of delinquents who thought they were tougher than they actually were. Several times Gladio escaped being arrested just by pure luck. He earned a tough reputation, and even students at school either avoided him or revered him, depending on if they were delinquents or not.

His parents had tried to rein him in by sending him to a private school, but Gladio rarely showed up for it unless his parents begged him to. He had preferred running the streets, leading his gang through unnecessary trouble, fighting with other gangs who dared step into his territory. At one point he had the option to start selling drugs, but he passed that up entirely, stating that anyone who sold drugs on his territory was immediately a target. It was a convoluted set of morals, but Gladio held himself in higher esteem as long as he wasn’t doing drugs or selling them.

Gladio hit rock bottom when he barely managed to graduate high school. That wasn’t the catalyst for him to change. It was his parents giving him the ultimatum to turn things around or leave the house. He had a younger sister that they had to protect, and now that he was old enough, he had to get his act together or leave. Gladio had chosen to leave at first. Instead of ending up where he thought he would, a big tough gang leader on top of the world, he ended up homeless, struggling, and angry.

Finally, he caved and came home to his family, telling them that he wanted to change things for the better. With that came leaving the gang he had created. The gang rules were pretty simple. If he wanted to leave, he would have to pay the price. The scar from his forehead extending down the left side of his face over his eye was an indication that he had paid dearly. But he was out and he was alive. He was free of that former life and had the ability to make a future for himself.

Gladio had never been interested in school, and his grades had suffered as a result. He figured that college wasn’t for him, so he took some entrepreneurship courses at the learning center while he worked out regularly as a way to channel his anger and pain. He worked construction, a well-paying but ultimately unfulfilling job. Eventually the owner of the gym he went to retired, and Gladio had convinced his parents to front the money for him to buy it from him. At first his parents were uncertain, but it was actually his sister, Iris, who convinced them to take the leap of faith.

When they did, he bought the gym, rebranded it and dumped the savings he had built up to make changes to the old and dying gym. His mother, usually a stay at home parent, worked part time at the gym to help him get things up and running. Within six months they were a success. Within the year they were the most popular gym in Insomnia. Gladio was paying his parents back in installments, but he didn’t tell them that he was also putting money in a separate savings account to surprise them once the investment was paid in full. It was the least he could do to thank them for putting up with him.  


As he turned down the street that led to the gym, he noticed a blond haired beauty with a bag on her shoulder unlocking the door to the bakery he passed by daily but had never visited. She was fairly young, probably Gladio’s age, and he wondered if she was the owner of the shop. He had heard great things about the bakery, with gym members going so far as to say that they had extra workout sessions there to work off all the delicious sweets they had eaten at the bakery. Gladio didn’t know if the baked goods were that enjoyable, but he was thankful for the extra patronage he received as a result.

“Good morning,” Gladio called as he passed by. He didn’t want to frighten a young woman so early in the morning as he walked past. He had a large frame, all muscle, and looked fairly intimidating to many people. He could imagine he looked intimidating to a young woman all alone just past four in the morning on an otherwise abandoned street.

“Good morning,” the young woman replied with a thick accent. “You headed to work?”

“Same as you,” Gladio replied. “You own the bakery?”

She shook her head. “No, that’s Ignis. He’s the mastermind behind this place. I’m Cindy. I work here as his front of house and help with the baking.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gladio said as he shook her hand. “I’m Gladio. I own the gym down the way there.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cindy replied. “Stop on by when we’re open tomorrow. I’ll introduce you to the owner. He’s probably already inside waiting for me.”

“Sure I’ll stop by on a break,” Gladio said. “I hope you have a lucrative day.”

Cindy laughed. “You too. See you soon.”

Gladio walked away then, surprised that Cindy didn’t seem particularly intimidated by his stature. Then again, she gave the vibes that she was a particularly tough woman, someone who knew she could walk safely down the streets in the early morning due to her own ability to protect herself. He wondered if this Ignis guy was just as tough as she was and if the two were dating. Why else would she be there when the bakery was closed? 

When he got to the gym, he turned the lights on, started up the music on the sound system, and got everything up and running quickly so he could open by five in the morning. A lot of people ended up coming in the early morning hours, either before school or work. Gladio owned and operated the gym seven days a week, although his manager, Libertus, had a set of keys as well to open up three days a week. The gym stayed open late, until midnight, and Gladio was often there from open until close. He treated it as his child, coveting it and loving it to make it the best gym it could be. He had plenty of employees, but he was focused on making sure his parents didn’t regret investing in him or the gym.

There were a few members of the gym funneling through a bit groggily to begin their morning routine by the time Gladio opened for business, checking them in through the sign in process that he had at the front desk. All of them greeted him, some by name, and two of his morning shift employees came in, both of them grumbling for the early hours. He hired a lot of college students who could work odd shifts so that he kept the payroll low and the employee count high. Libertus and Gladio were both certified personal trainers who trained members one on one for an additional fee. Some of the women, and even the men, requested the sessions with him or Libertus for the eye candy. 

Gladio spent the morning checking in members, cleaning off equipment, and making sure everything was in service properly. The gym was sprawling with plenty of cardio equipment, full body circuit training, weight training, and just about any piece of equipment to work out any part of the body. Gladio had a zero tolerance policy for any hassling, intimidation, or otherwise making other people uncomfortable while they worked out in his gym. There were a few times that he had to intervene when a guy was hassling a girl, but he earned a reputation as being very protective of everyone there, and any unwanted behavior stopped quickly. For that reason, men and women alike, from all age ranges and demographics, enjoyed working out at the gym.

By the time the sun had risen, the early morning athletes were coming in and out of the gym steadily, some of them looking more refreshed than others. Gladio was back at the desk again, drinking some water, when he saw a blond haired guy who looked like a college student walking in with a long haired guy who looked at least five years older than him walking in together. The blond looked nervous, fidgety, but Gladio had seen him there a few times and knew that he was like that by nature. He had seen the other one there as well and was surprised that someone so stern would be friends with someone so much younger than him.

“_Good morning_,” Gladio greeted them as he checked them in. He knew the dark haired man was deaf and had learned a few signs, although he was by no means fluent.

“Good morning,” the blond replied while the other guy signed his greeting.

“What are your names again?” Gladio asked, both to learn their names and to check them in.

“Prompto Besithia and Nyx Ulric,” the blond replied. He pulled them up, their photos attached to their profiles, and worked to commit their names to memory. They were frequent enough users of the gym that he should remember their names at this point.

“Got it. I see neither of you have taken advantage of the free training session that you are entitled to as a member of this gym,” Gladio said. Prompto signed to translate for Nyx. It was a perk he offered all members of the gym. They were all entitled to one free session. “You interested?”

Nyx signed something in return, then Prompto turned to Gladio. “He said he’s good. And I can’t afford anything other than the free session, so I don’t see a point.”

“I’ll make it worth your while then,” Gladio replied. Part of the free session was to show members how beneficial it was to continue training with him, but he recognized that some members, especially college students, were on a tight budget and couldn’t afford personal trainer prices. “Let’s sign you up for a date and time that works for you, and we’ll make it a session that’ll set you up for success so you know what to do to get the results you want. How does that sound?”

“Alright,” Prompto agreed, but his eyes looked like they were trying to dart to the nearest exist. He signed something to Nyx, who only shrugged and walked away. “Sorry. I just didn’t want him to stick around unnecessarily so he could start working out.”

“No need to apologize,” Gladio said with a smile. He took out his planner and opened it up to the date. “Mornings work best for you?”

Prompto nodded and they set a date that worked for them both, just two days into the future. Gladio genuinely enjoyed personal training, while he acknowledged that it was very much a business that he had to run. Once they set a date, Prompto thanked him and went to begin his workout, joining Nyx. They signed something to each other, and Gladio reminded himself that learning sign language might ultimately be beneficial to him. Insomnia did have a fairly vibrant deaf community, and as a business owner it would make sense to learn it.

Gladio noticed that Nyx gave Prompto a look that seemed a little more intimate than friendship, and he wondered if the two were dating. It was an odd pairing, particularly since Nyx was clearly older and much more sure of himself than Prompto was. When he saw that Prompto seemed oblivious to Nyx’s gaze, he realized it was likely some sort of crush that hadn’t yet turned into a relationship. He didn’t know whether or not he should cheer them on or tell Prompto to run. He was a cute guy, but his nervous energy gave him the appearance of someone who could easily be taken advantage of.

If he had still been a delinquent he easily would have targeted Prompto. That was a line of thinking he wasn’t quite sure he would ever be able to get rid of. Growing up, people were either made to be taken advantage of or to fight to prove he was stronger. Looking at Prompto, he would have been someone that could have been taken advantage of if they crossed paths. When he looked closely at Nyx, he was likely someone that Gladio would have fought. Although Nyx wasn’t as overtly muscular as Gladio, he had a feeling that if he fought him he would have lost. No wonder Prompto kept him around.

Gladio was trying to change that way of thinking. He wanted to not see the world in such drastic terms, as an eat or be eaten world. Instead, he wanted to take the teachings he learned from his parents, that there was good in the world and he just had to look for it. It was why he had started to go out of his way to be kind to everyone, from the meek to the strong. When he had first left the gang, he had seen a therapist to help him with his anger and pain. It had been helpful to understand not only his own perspective, but that everyone had their own unique perspective. _Everyone is going through something. It’s important to not impose what we’re going through onto others._

By the time it was late in the afternoon, Gladio ordered a healthy meal for him and his employees. He like to pay it forward, especially since his employees were usually in college and could only afford cheap, quick meals. They all loved him there, enjoying that he spoiled them even if he didn’t provide the best pay. All the employees could use his gym for free, and he often gave them pointers when they were working out. Some of them looked at him with clear admiration, particularly because he was so young as a business owner. 

Towards the late afternoon, Libertus came in for his shift. He was physically fit although he had more of a stomach, likely the effects of enjoying an afternoon beer more than he should. Gladio didn’t think he was an alcoholic by any means, but he had serve in the military and developed a drinking habit from it. Now that he looked at him, he realized that he kept his brown hair in similar fashion to Nyx, braided on the sides, although shorter. He had a trimmed beard and blue eyes and had the overall appearance of being a teddy bear. As such, he was a friendly guy and just as loved as Gladio was by the employees and gym members.

“How’s it going today?” Libertus asked when he walked up to the service desk. 

Gladio had a mouth full of food at the time. He turned and smiled at Libertus, mouth stuffed with the quinoa bowl he was eating, making Libertus laugh at his goofy, puffed mouth.

“Alright then, I see it’s going well,” Libertus chuckled.

“Sorry,” Gladio apologized after he swallowed his food. “It’s been a busy day, but productive. I just finished my work out before heading off.”

“Great,” Libertus replied. “Any new bookings?”

“Several. I have some paid training sessions I’ve booked for next week and a free one two days from now. The guy won’t do more than that, which makes sense cause he’s a college student and unless you’re a Caelum you can’t afford personal trainers in school.” Gladio had recently started training Noctis Caelum, a young college student who he always assumed was far too arrogant in his good fortune in life. Instead, he was surprised to see that he was fairly down to earth, far more humble than the typical rich kid.

“I suppose that’s your good deed for the day,” Libertus pointed out.

“Nah. There’s never enough good deeds to be had.” Gladio felt like he needed to put more good into the world than bad, particularly because he had to make up for all the terrible things he did when he was younger. “By the way, there was a guy in here earlier who had is hair like yours. What’s with that?”

“He’s from Galahd then,” Libertus replied. “Does he have long dark hair? Deaf? Yeah that’s Nyx Ulric. We served together. He’s actually a good friend, and I got him to sign up for his membership here.”

Gladio was familiar with Libertus’s military service. He had just come out of his military service when Gladio had recruited him as a manager of the gym. While Lucis wasn’t at war with Niflheim anymore, there were military occupations across Eos that were deemed dangerous. Galahd used to be a relatively peaceful town on the outskirts of Lucis that had been decimated as a result of an occupation. Libterus had been on a special ops team, joined just out of high school, and was awarded several special commendations as a result. 

“So, can I ask, did he become deaf from an accident in the military or something?” Gladio asked Libertus. He didn’t think Lucis would recruit someone who was already deaf.

“Yeah, we both joined right out of high school, as you know,” Libertus explained. “When we were both recruited to the special ops team, Nyx showed more promise than all of us. He likely would’ve moved up in the ranks quickly and earned the nickname Hero. He hated it. But there was a mission we went on where he saved my life. As a result he was injured and went deaf. I got to continue my military career and he was forced into retirement.”

“That’s rough,” Gladio said. He couldn’t imagine going into a career field and losing it all due to an injury or illness. “He seems to have adapted well.”

“Yeah, he got hired on by Caelum Industries after he showed a natural talent for bike design. Great severance package from the military and veterans benefits for his injury. He has a nice house and good friends too. All in all, he’s lucky. Not every veteran ends up where he did.”

Gladio nodded. He knew that public assistance and government programs for veterans were woefully inadequate, most of them ending up either addicted to something, homeless, or both. For Nyx to be injured and make it out so well was a blessing from the Six, to say the least. 

“What about the blond guy, Prompto, that he was here with? I have a training session with him in two days. He’s my freebie.” Gladio posed it as an interest to help him prepare for the session. In reality, he was just being nosy.

“Poor kid,” Libertus replied with a sigh. “He’s got a rough family life at home. Nyx started watching him as a kid, but he’s kind of taken him under his wing. He practically lives with Nyx half the time.”

That explained how close they were. “Nyx looks like he has a crush on Prompto.”

“Nyx?” Libertus laughed as if he said something funny, but Gladio wasn’t sure. “Nah. He’s like an older brother to Prompto. Next time I go to Nyx’s for poker night I’ll invite you. You’ll see.”

Gladio shrugged. “You mean leave the gym without a manager or owner on site?”

“Come on, man. You can relax every once and a while. The employees love you here. They’re not going to let the place burn down or anything just because we’re both taking the night off.”

“Alright. Invite me then.” Gladio grinned his usual, bright smile. “I’m headed out now that I’ve gotten my daily dose of gossip. See you later.”

“I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” Libertus laughed, knowing that Gladio couldn’t help but check in on his gym. 

Gladio gave a final wave without turning around, heading out to pick up some groceries before he made his way home. He called his parents, checking in on them, letting them know that everything was going well. His mother still helped out part time at the gym, but Gladio insisted she take a more leisurely role there if at all. She agreed, but she wanted to continue helping him out as a mother naturally did to care about her children and their futures. His sister, Iris, was going to Insomnia University right now, far more of a hopeful promise for the Amicitia future than he ever was. Regardless, his parents were now immeasurably proud of him, something he definitely didn’t deserve. 

He stopped at the grocery store, picking up some fresh produce for his dinner, preferring to buy his groceries daily so he cooked fresh food nightly. Since he focused on his own health and wellbeing, Gladio worked out in his gym daily and ate healthy meals. He was adamant about practicing what he preached. If he wasn’t conscientious of how he took care of himself then he couldn’t ask others to be.  
It was early evening by the time he got home, and he felt a sense of satisfaction as he prepared his dinner for the evening. He began to prepare his dinner, a large piling of protein and vegetables. Gladio’s large frame and constant workout routine made it so that he was constantly eating and stocking up on his meals. As he was preparing his meal, he heard music in the next apartment, loud and full of bass. Gladio grimaced, trying not to get too angry from the overly loud music, the bass thumping away. He hoped it would stop, that the person next door would have some sense to turn it down, but when it persisted, he set his knife down and sighed.

Trying to regulate his own frustration was a hard thing. He had worked hard to channel his anger appropriately, especially since he had a lot of it. His therapist had told him that anger was a safe emotion for men to express, that it was usually a cover for another, more vulnerable, emotion that was difficult for him to verbalize. He worked hard to parse out what his anger meant, whether he was sad, or wounded, or something else. In this case, he was just frustrated that someone next door was playing their music too damn loud. 

Gladio left his apartment and walked next door. He knocked on the door loudly, probably sounding too aggressive than he meant to, but he doubted that whoever was occupying the apartment next door could hear him otherwise. The music immediately switched off and there was a shuffling of footsteps before the door opened. Gladio was surprised, but not altogether shocked, to see that Noctis was standing on the other side of the door, dressed in black jeans and a shirt. Even his gym clothes were black.

“Oh hey,” Noctis said with a smile. He was signing while he spoke. “I didn’t know you lived here too. Was the music too loud?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. 

Noctis smiled a bit guiltily. “Sorry. We’ll turn it down.”

“Why do you listen to music that loud anyway?” Gladio asked. He didn’t have a problem with loud music, just not in an apartment setting. The music at the gym was loud enough to hear over the equipment clanging, after all. 

“Want to see?” Noctis asked. “It’s actually a lot of fun. Come on.”

Gladio wondered what was so fun about listening to music annoyingly loud in an apartment complex, but he followed Noctis inside anyway. The apartment setup was exactly like Gladio’s, save for the extra bedroom and bathroom. Gladio wondered why Noctis needed the spare bedroom, but then again the guy was so rich he probably had friends over constantly. He half expected to walk in on a party or an orgy or something. 

Instead, Noctis took him back to his room, larger than Gladio’s, and opened the door to find a guy sitting next to a large speaker on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. He was about Gladio’s age, wore glasses, and dressed in black pants and a dark purple button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Gladio’s first reaction when he saw him was that he thought he was particularly attractive, something he had never thought about a guy before. It startled and confused him, so he ultimately shoved the thought to the recesses of his mind.

Noctis’s room had a large bed, a huge television, and a video game console, and a large sound system that seemed unnecessary for a bedroom. There was a fairly long dresser as well as a walk in closet and a master bathroom attached to the bedroom. It was one of the more upscale apartments that they offered in the complex, something Gladio could likely afford now but didn’t see a reason to have the extra expense in his rent.

“Hey Ignis, this is Gladio, my gym instructor and, apparently, my next door neighbor,” Noctis said aloud while he signed to the guys sitting on the floor. “Gladio this is Ignis. He’s my best friend. We’ve known each other since I was five.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gladio said, knowing that his sign language was entirely inadequate to carry a conversation with Ignis without Noctis’s translation. Noctis didn’t seem to mind, and he watched as Ignis and Noctis carried a silent conversation.

“Ignis is just yelling at me for playing the music too loud,” Noctis said with a sheepish grin. “He says he’s sorry for the noise and my lack of common sense.”

“It’s alright,” Gladio replied awkwardly. “I guess we can’t all be born with common sense.”

Noctis signed to Ignis what Gladio said, and Ignis smiled at that, laughing slightly. “This is what we do when I’ve discovered new music I like. I play it loud, Ignis sits next to the speakers, and he feels the vibrations while I sign the lyrics. It’s as close as he’ll get to ever hearing music.”

Ignis signed something to Gladio, clear frustration in his expression while Noctis signed back to him, speaking aloud for Gladio’s benefit. “It’s not embarrassing, Iggy. It’s the truth. I’m sure Gladio isn’t going to go telling the world that we chill like this. He’s a good guy.”

The words hit Gladio harder than he cared to admit. If he was back in high school and discovered this, he likely would have told everyone and used it to bully and tease Ignis. He hated how he was that kind of person back then. Hearing Noctis call him a good guy now only made him feel like a fraud. He felt like if he spent enough time around Noctis or Ignis they would both see that he wasn’t the good guy he pretended to be.

“Ignis says you look familiar,” Noctis translated as he walked over to the sound system and played his phone hooked up to the audio cable. “Did you go to the Insomnia Academy in high school?”

“Yeah.” Gladio nodded. “I wasn’t really a good student or anything, so I was rarely there.”

“That must be where he knows you from, then,” Noctis replied. “Ready Iggy? You’ll like this one.”

Noctis sat on the floor across from Ignis, patting the ground for Gladio to join them, as he played a heavier rock song, the music overwhelming the other senses. The rhythmic beat could be felt in Gladio’s chest as Noctis signed the lyrics, while Ignis paid attention to it with an almost childlike innocence. As Gladio watched it, the vibration thrumming through him, he understood why Noctis played the music so loudly. Watching Ignis’s intention to feel the music, just as hearing individuals felt music via a sense that was unavailable to Ignis, Gladio was struck by how beautiful it was to experience music in such a way. He looked at Ignis, his mouth slightly open, once again having the sensation that he was a very beautiful man.

When the song ended, Gladio was struck by how close Noctis but have been to Ignis as a friend. Noctis clearly saw nothing of it, that it was the most natural thing in the world to sign to Ignis while the music thrummed through the room, enabling him to feel the beat and rely on his other senses to understand the music. Noctis quickly turned the music down so they could talk as another song played, but Gladio noticed that Ignis was leaning against the speaker to feel the vibrations anyway.

“It’s pretty cool, right? Iggy probably understands music more than any of us ever could,” Noctis said while he signed to Ignis. Ignis signed something in frustration to him again, but Noctis only laughed. “I’m telling you, man. It’s not embarrassing. We all gotta enjoy life however we can.”

“Have you ever been to a club?” Gladio asked Ignis while Noctis signed the translation. Ignis shook his head. “You would like it. The music is so loud that you can feel the vibrations through the floor. You should go sometime.”

Ignis looked like he was considering the option, then signed something in response. “He said he’ll think about it,” Noctis replied. He signed something which made Ignis give him a rather rude response that Gladio immediately understood. They were both smiling however. “I told him that he always says that when the answer is no but he’s too polite to refuse.”

Gladio laughed then stood up. “Thanks for including me in on this. Noctis, I’ll see you on Friday for our training session together?”

Noctis groaned. “Yeah. If I’m going to commit to it then I might as well do it.”

“Good plan,” Gladio replied. “I’ll leave you guys to it. You can keep the music up, just be mindful of the time so it’s not too late.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replied. When Ignis saw what he said, he signed a quick thank you, a slight blush on his face. Gladio decided he rather liked that look on him.

Noctis showed him to the door, leaving Ignis in the back room while he escorted him out. Gladio was about to be on his way when he saw Noctis’s concerned face. He paused, wondering what was wrong.  
“You aren’t going to tell anyone about this, right?” Noctis asked uncertainly as Gladio stood out in the hall and Noctis leaned against the door frame. “Ignis is a very private person, and he’s probably going to yell at me for inviting you in anyway.”

“No I won’t tell anyone,” Gladio promised with a frown. He didn’t know why Ignis was such a reserved person. He was clearly attractive, and even if he was deaf, then so what? A lot of people were deaf and active in their community.

“Good.” Noctis sighed in considerable relief. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but I just feel compelled to. Anyway, Ignis was bullied a lot in high school cause he went to the academy and they didn’t like that he was different. He doesn’t have a lot of friends because of it, just me and one other person really.”

“I’m not fluent in sign language, but I won’t bully him and it would be nice to know him more,” Gladio offered genuinely. “He seems like a nice guy.”

“He’s the best, really,” Noctis said with a bright smile. “He’s like an older brother to me and is the best any anything he does. I look up to him a lot, so it’d be nice if he made more friends, but he kind of closes himself off from everyone. He just doesn’t want to get hurt like that asshole, Ravus, hurt him.”

Noctis said the last part like he was angry just thinking about whatever had happened. Gladio knew that it wasn’t time to press the issue, but there seemed to a bigger history behind Ignis’s reservation towards other people than the obvious. “Well I’ll be happy to talk to him again.”

“Great. You’re at the gym all the time right?” Noctis smiled again, his mind already moving to the future. “I’ll try and convince him to meet up with you after work sometime or something. If not, I’ll just let you know when he’s over here next so I can just pull you over.”

“Are you sure he’s gonna be happy about that?” Gladio asked. Ignis didn’t seem like the sort to like surprises too much.

“Don’t know, don’t care. He’ll get over it.” Noctis smiled in a way that made Gladio think that Ignis was used to Noctis’s schemes.

“Alright, then. Have a good night.” Gladio walked away before Noctis could pull him any further into his plots to get Ignis some new friends. 

Gladio made his way back to his apartment, resuming his cooking, the vegetables ready to be roasted in the oven. Usually his mind was fairly focused on the task at hand, but he found his thoughts drifting to Ignis more and more as the night wore on. He kept telling himself it was because the guy seemed interesting, that it would be good for them both to make new friends. But in the back of his mind he knew he was lying and that there was the beginning of something there that he had never considered about another man before. It was the reason why he started looking up sign language videos to start to learn how to communicate with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Noctis played for Ignis is _ The Reckoning _ by Within Temptation featuring Jacoby Shaddix
> 
> Gladio: I've got red in my ledger.  
Libertus: Well, yeah. You're a business owner and you have books to keep. Makes sense you've had a rough day.
> 
> ****
> 
> Gladio: *sees Ignis* That is single-handedly the most beautiful man I have ever looked at in my life  
Noctis: You're drooling.
> 
> ****
> 
> Noctis: Sweet. Now that we've gotten rid of him, we can play music to cover up the orgy noises.  
Ignis: 0______0


	4. Unwanted Gatekeepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes to class

Noctis sort of drifted through life. It wasn’t that he didn’t have his share of troubles, but most of them paled in comparison to the troubles of others. Even when he thought about the difficulties he had in his life, he felt guilty for even thinking of them as difficult, that he didn’t have a right to feel upset or entitled to his pain or grief. It was particularly difficult when he had lost his mother, trying to be strong in front of others while he cried behind closed doors. Only Ignis had really seen him cry like that. Well, Ignis and his father.

His mother had died in a car accident when they were on their way back from a trip from Lestallum. At first Noctis didn’t even want to go, but he was taken away by the scenery and was happy that he and his mother had gone with his father on a rare business trip that was close enough to warrant a weekend getaway. Everything had gone really well the entire weekend until they were on the way home. It was all still a blur, a lot of his memory of the incident repressed since he was too young to cope with the trauma, but his father eventually filled in the gaps.

On the way home there had been a paparazzi van tailing them, and at first the driver had ignored it at Regis’s command. Eventually the van became more and more aggressive, and the driver of their car had grown worried that whoever was behind the wheel was being too reckless. He had been right, and their vehicle was driven off the road, ending up in a ditch. The driver died instantly on impact, and Noctis’s mother died a few minutes later.

Noctis and his father both suffered injuries that left them wheelchair bound for several months. Eventually Noctis recovered, almost completely save for the slight limp when he walked for a long time or ran, nearly imperceptible unless someone paid attention to it. His father ended up with a severe limp and a cane, his injury never quite fully healed despite several surgeries. Since then his father was staunchly opposed to any interaction that involved the media, save for press releases and other predetermined events. He absolutely refused to have Noctis at any of them.

It didn’t change the fact that Noctis was considered famous just by being Regis Caelum’s son. He hated the attention he received growing up, most of them just wanting to talk to him in the hopes of becoming instantly popular or successful. Even in college a lot of people tried to ingratiate themselves into his life, now with the hopes of helping their careers or marrying him. Growing up his father had told him to keep his true friends close and to be able to tell the difference between his true friends and those who would seek to exploit him.

At first he didn’t know what he meant, until one day he overheard someone he considered a friend telling someone else that he just wanted to be friends because his parents told him to. Noctis knew that Ignis was told much the same, but he was his only friend for the longest time and didn’t want to be alone. Eventually he and Ignis came to be very close, and he considered him his older brother more than anything. Even his father saw Ignis as a son, which both pleased and upset Noctis since it meant that Ignis’s own parents ultimately rejected him.

As a result of growing in such a sheltered life, Noctis had difficulty making friends, or at least trusting the friends he did make. Most of the time he smiled, acted like everything was great, then walked away knowing that they were just talking to him to get something from him. He was very careful about who he actually opened up to, and Ignis was really the only one until recently. Gladio was someone he felt like would be a good addition to his friend group, if he even wanted to.

When they had first met, Noctis had shown up at the gym, tired and feeling like he would rather be laying in bed. He had recognized Gladio as a student at the private academy since he would often passed by the school on his way home from middle school. Ignis was already out of high school by the time he got there, but he did his best to protect his best friend as possible. Gladio was one of those students that, when he showed up, Noctis was wary of, very much aware of how he could so easily harm someone as vulnerably strong as Ignis. His intense gaze and propensity towards violence made Noctis wonder if Ignis had been bullied by him in the past, although Ignis showed no indication of remembering him specifically.

Things must have changed for Gladio, though. He looked happier, more well-adjusted, better able to handle life. He was now a successful business owner, no longer running the streets at night. And when he put Noctis through his first few workouts, he showed him that he didn’t care if he was a Caelum or anyone else. He was going to get the same treatment as the next person, working him out just past his limit.

Noctis had appreciated that about him, and when he noticed that he was his next door neighbor, he took the opportunity to test the waters. His sense for other people had been right. Gladio had only looked on in amazed wonderment as Noctis demonstrated how he and Ignis enjoyed music. Ignis had scolded him thoroughly for it after Gladio left, but he knew that when he said he was going to keep the promise that it was going to stay a secret. If anything, whatever happened to him only seemed to humble him. 

Then there was Prompto. He still wasn’t sure what to make of him. Noctis had to admit that Prompto was really pretty, like ridiculously pretty, but he had always considered himself straight and just kind of assumed that everyone saw him that way. But he was also nervous and on edge the entire time they spoke, and Noctis had a feeling that he was hiding a lot. He didn’t know if he should just chalk it up to his natural energy or be cautious around him as someone who could take advantage of him. It was obvious that when Noctis followed him that Prompto’s follower count soared, but that was just a product of social media. Prompto only volunteered his information when asked. The jury was still out, though. Noctis couldn’t be too careful.

Yesterday when Noctis had gone to class, he noticed that Prompto was already there, sitting at his desk with a tired look on his face. He had sat next to him, striking up a conversation, and Prompto had seemed both startled that he was talking to him and pleased. It wasn’t anything new that Noctis experienced, most people both overjoyed and shocked that they would be graced with his presence. But Prompto had only seemed nervous and unsure the entire time they spoke, making Noctis think there was something else going on.

It didn’t help that Prompto was a Besithia. His father had warned him to stay away from the Besithias at all cost. Regis had worked with many different characters in his business, and while he had said that Verstael Besithia was a genius, he also said that he would never work with him again. Apparently something had happened while they were working that Regis wouldn’t tell Noctis, but it was enough for him to sever all ties with him. Prompto didn’t appear to be dangerous, but he had the nagging feeling in the back of his head that his father was urging him to be cautious.

Noctis also had a difficult semester ahead of him, bogging his mind down enough as it was with all the work he had to do for school. The professors were trying to kill them, and while he was sure they would pass him no matter what, he refused to not do the work he was given. He tried that once in high school, and Ignis made sure that Noctis apologized profusely for it, even though his teachers had turned a blind eye to it. Even still, he had felt horrible for doing it, and had resolved to always do his work to the best of his ability. Like Prompto, the bakery was rapidly becoming one of his study spots, and he imagined that he had Prompto would end up pouring over their books there enough. 

It was another long day of class that he started off by heading into the bakery, thankful that he at least had the intelligence to not start his classes until eleven. Noctis tried to plan his schedule around when the bakery opened and closed, thankful that his dad had insisted on him having free pastries and goods there as part of paying him back for the investment. Regis had told him the truth, that he was only taking Ignis’s money and investing it until such a time that the investment was “paid in full.” It was a way of surprising Ignis with his hard work paying off, knowing that his parents would never give him the real opportunity that he deserved.

Noctis sat at the table, enjoying his cinnamon roll and sweet coffee, while he waited to see who would be the first to greet him. It was either Prompto or Ignis. Ignis was still mad at him for Gladio intruding on their time together, but he was more grumpy and fussing about it then genuinely angry. It was something that he would get over in time, especially when he saw that Gladio was someone they could trust. Or at least Noctis hoped that he was someone they could trust.

“Good morning,” Lunafreya said as she walked into the bakery, surprising Noctis. It wasn’t who he was expecting, but it wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

Lunafreya was a beautiful young woman, with blond hair always pulled back with small braids woven stylishly in it. Her blue eyes were like an ocean gently adrift, and she had a petite frame with a supple body. Noctis had been raised alongside her and her less pleasant older brother, Ravus. Ravus was Ignis’s age, and someone he wanted to punch any time he encountered him. Regardless, Luna was a very kind woman, the more level headed between her and her brother, and someone whom Noctis greatly admired.

They had been friends for the longest time, and in middle school there were rumors flying about how Luna and he were dating. Noctis didn’t really know what to say at the time, but then he saw Luna’s blushing, giggling face and didn’t want to upset her. He agreed that they were, and they dated on and off since then. Right now was the longest time they had been together, nearing a year together. He enjoyed her company and the feel of her when they had sex, but he was constantly in denial about how he truly felt about her. If he really admitted how he felt, she would likely be severely disappointed and heartbroken.

When they had kept breaking it off and getting back together throughout high school and up to now, Noctis had always just assumed it was Luna’s way of being dramatic and wanting his attention more. He considered himself an easy going guy, someone who wasn’t too concerned, at least outwardly, with things like romance or love. If she wanted to end it, he would end it. If she wanted to get back together, they would get back together. Either they would end up together or they wouldn’t. He didn’t particularly mind either way, and that was likely because there had never been anything better that came along.

His father also supported their relationship. She was a Nox Fleuret, the daughter and half heir to the other leaders in the tech field, destined to take over, at least in part, her parents’ business. While he wasn’t going to force them to marry, he certainly was hoping to unite the two power houses of the industry, clearly giving them the monopoly in the industry. So Noctis just went with the flow of things, sticking with her until she got bored again or mad again or sad again.

Whenever they were on a break, as she called it, then she would always be seen dating someone new. As a young heiress, the paparazzi loved it, and often she was in the media’s eye as a result of it. There were times when she wanted to include him in her clearly staged paparazzi filled trips to keep her name in the media, but Noctis had refused. Part of him was following his father’s requests, the other part of him genuinely hated how fake it all was. He supposed that was why he wasn’t as invested in the relationship as she was. He wanted something authentic, and there was more than once where he felt like the relationship wasn’t authentic. 

The only times he threatened to end the relationship were when Luna dared to defend her brother’s actions. He hated Ravus to the core of his very being, and he was pretty sure that Ravus hated him just as intensely. They had started this once Noctis found out what Ravus had done to Ignis. Since then, whenever he saw him, he had the urge to punch him in the face and make him apologize for it. Luna had dared to make excuses for him, telling him that they were young then and it didn’t matter anymore. _Like hell it doesn’t matter_, Noctis had said angrily. She had been quick to drop the subject or else he would have ended the relationship for good.

“Oh hey Luna,” Noctis said nonchalantly. “Come to sample some delicious food?”

“I’m trying to watch my figure,” Luna said as she came over to Noctis’s table and set her messenger bag down. She was dressed in a tight white shirt that showed off her perky breasts, likely a tactic to draw attention to her at school while touting that she was dating the Noctis Lucis Caelum, and skin tight jeans. It was getting chilly out, so she had on a white collegiate sweater.

“I’ll watch it for you,” Noctis joked flirtatiously. “Looks good. Get something to drink at least. Otherwise Iggy will be upset.”

Luna smiled, clearly pleased by his remarks, and made her way to the counter. Cindy was behind the counter, the exact opposite of Luna’s poise and grace. There were benefits to both, being wild and ambitious or poised and self-assured. Neither one was better than the other, but Noctis was sure that the Nox Fleuret’s would say otherwise. They had always been too stuffy for his taste, and his father and mother had often made a few comments about it when he was a child, making him giggle.

When Luna sat down across from Noctis, she only had a small coffee in her hands, blowing on it gently to cool it down just enough to drink. “I haven’t seen you in a few days,” she said vaguely. It was Luna-speak for her asking where he was. She always spoke in sentences, rather than asking questions, something she learned from her parents.

“I’ve been busy with class,” Noctis replied. “Besides, you know where to find me. I’m always here in the mornings and evenings. I’m going to use it as a study spot for this semester.”

“You always make more time for Ignis than for me,” Luna pouted before she took a sip of her coffee. 

“I’m Iggy’s only friend,” Noctis replied. “You are popular. I’m sure you can go without seeing me for a day or two.”

“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend.” Luna was sulking down, and if he cared enough to diffuse the situation then he should have. 

“And you’re supposed to be my understanding girlfriend. It’s not like I’m running around cheating or anything. I’m hanging out with my brother.” Noctis shrugged before he took another bite of his pastry.  
“He’s not your real brother,” Luna murmured into her coffee.

Noctis’s eyes narrowed at her, knowing that she was intentionally picking a fight now. _She must be bored_, he thought with a grimace. “No he’s not. He’s my brother by choice, which is more important than being saddled with someone I don’t care about or like. We brought him into our family, so we treat him like family. If you don’t like it then that’s on you.”

Luna sighed, then smiled at him happily enough. He couldn’t tell if she had been testing him or got just the right amount of drama she needed to start the day. “You’re right. I’ve been too greedy about it. I just really miss you is all. And I miss spending the night with you.”

Noctis grinned at that, his own caution temporarily forgotten for better, more pleasurable topics. “Then why don’t you come over tonight?”

“Maybe I will.” Luna was leaning over the table, her arms folded on the table in front of her as her breasts nearly tumbled out of her shirt. Noctis knew she was doing it on purpose, and it was working. 

“Hey there Prom!” Cindy greeted Prompto as he stepped into the bakery. He was trying hard not to stare at Noctis with Luna, a slight blush on his face. Noctis kind of liked that about him. He thought it made him look cuter, then immediately wondered if it was typical for a guy to think about another guy like that.

“H-hey Cindy,” Prompto replied nervously to the nickname. “Can I just get a coffee for today?”

“Nonsense,” Cindy replied. “Ignis’s made these cinnamon rolls today with you in mind.”

“M-me?” Prompto asked in surprise.

“Sure thing, darlin’,” Cindy said with a smile while she got a cinnamon roll out of the pastry case and put it on a plate. _No wonder they tasted so good_, Noctis thought, then immediately stopped himself. It wasn’t unusual for Ignis to base a pastry off of a feeling or have it be inspired by something, but Noctis’s reaction to it being based off of Prompto was definitely not normal.

“Thanks,” Prompto said as he kept hold of his backpack, the strap over one shoulder, twisting it nervously. Noctis decided in that moment that he was a naturally anxious guy. “Can I get it to go, actually? I have to get some stuff done before class.”

“Of course.” Cindy boxed it for him then grabbed the coffee he had requested as well. “It’s on the house. Ignis won’t mind.”

“That’s not a very sound business plan,” Luna commented loudly enough for Cindy to hear.

Luna and Cindy didn’t get along. Cindy was the exact opposite of Luna, not afraid to get dirty when things got going rough. She had worked hard for everything she had. Luna was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and when things got difficult she had help from those she hired to do the work for her. When they had first met, Cindy had been nice enough, but Luna had decided that she was coming onto Noctis. Noctis insisted several times that Cindy was about as lesbian as they came, but since then Luna had a problem with Cindy. Cindy, in turn, was pleasant but passive-aggressive, opting to ignore Luna altogether. 

“I-I’ll pay,” Prompto said as he reached into his pockets with trembling hands. Noctis thought that something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He didn’t know him well enough yet to be able to determine what was going through his head.

“Cindy, put it on my tab,” Noctis called. He noticed that Prompto only vaguely glanced his way, and he definitely knew something was up. He was an anxious guy, but he could usually make better eye contact then that. 

“No it’s okay,” Prompto insisted as he took out the gil and handed it to Cindy. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“You coming here after class today?” Noctis asked as Prompto made his way towards the door.

“I think so,” Prompto said. “I’ll send you a message if I can’t.”

“Cool. See you in class.” Noctis waved as he nodded and left quickly. He was definitely more on edge than usual.

“Well you just scared him away for good,” Cindy huffed at Luna with a sigh.

“I only pointed out the truth,” Luna demanded. “Ignis would be mad if you just kept giving away all the product.”

“Not this time,” Noctis said. “If he makes a pastry inspired by someone then they always get the first one free. He only does it rarely, and it’s usually only me or Cindy, so it’s not like it’s a big deal. Like that one time he made that panna cotta for you. He’ll probably be more upset that Prompto paid for it.”

“Well, excuse me for not knowing.” Luna exaggerated her speech to sound more argumentative than apologetic. “It’s no reason for him not to come back.”

“He’s obviously got a lot going on,” Cindy said as she put her hands on her hips. “That guy is like a deer caught in the headlights. One wrong word and he’ll take it hard and never come back.”

“That sounds more like his problem than ours,” Luna replied.

“Yeah, if you’re heartless,” Cindy shot back. She looked at Noctis. “Noctis, isn’t he your friend?”

Luna looked at him, trying to gauge his response. Before Noctis could reply, Ignis came from the back. He eyed Cindy glaring at Luna and Luna looking from Noctis to Cindy in frustration and signed to Noctis, asking him what was wrong. Noctis quickly explained the situation, and Ignis frowned when he got to the part where Prompto paid for his meal.

“_The first one is free for him_,” Ignis signed when he was finished.

“_Yeah, I know. I tried to intervene, but Prompto pretty much insisted after Luna said that. I’ll make it up to him later._” Noctis knew that to Ignis it was a big deal. If he had made something with Prompto in mind then it was for Prompto, likely as a thank you for surprising him on Monday with being able to sign and communicate with him. “_Sorry._”

Ignis made a clearly dissatisfied noise. “_Make sure you bring him around later so I can apologize properly._” He walked to the back, moving on with his morning routine.

“He seems frustrated” Luna said. It bothered Noctis that she never learned sign language, even though he asked her to. After all, they had been dating off and on since middle school, and Ignis was a brother to him. To Noctis, she should have taken the time to at least learn some sign language. It reminded him of Ignis’s parents, and it was a rift in their relationship that frustrated and annoyed him.

“He made those with the intention of giving one to Prompto for free,” Noctis replied.

“I will apologize later then,” Luna offered.

These moments, while seemingly miniscule, happened so frequently that it frustrated Noctis. They were powerplays between Luna and the others in his life. Luna was an unusually jealous person who didn’t want to share him with anyone, as if he were an object on loan instead of a person capable of making his own decisions. Ignis, on occasion, would throw up his hands and tell Noctis to just let him know when Luna was done with one of her jealousy spells, but Noctis hated that she even put him in that situation in the first place. Instead of giving Noctis the time to see what was going on with Prompto, she threw him in the middle of it with her and Cindy. 

“Alright, now that my morning has been thoroughly too dramatic for my own liking, I’m off to class.” Noctis stood up and grabbed his coffee. “Let Iggy know I’m sorry.”

“Will do,” Cindy replied with a smile before glaring at Luna again.

Luna stood up and wrapped her arms around Noctis’s arm, holding him close as she pressed her body against him, possessively. “I’ll go with you. We both have to go to the university anyway.”

“Sure,” Noctis agreed, rather reluctantly. He wondered if that was normal for a boyfriend to be so reluctant to spend time with his girlfriend. Growing up his parents were only the symbol of loving grace and doting perfection. He didn’t think that it should be atypical for couples to want to spend time with each other naturally. Maybe he was better off breaking it off with Lunafreya, at least for the time being. 

He walked to school with her, hand in hand, as she scrolled on her social media page on her phone. She took a selfie of the two of them together and posted it. Usually the photos he posted online were either of Ignis’s food, his video games, and sometimes of the lucky times when he went fishing. All the selfies that were posted on his feed were when Lunafreya got a hold of his phone and decided he didn’t post enough of them together. It was all part of her strategy to brand herself as a young heiress and a future force to be reckoned with. More times than not, Noctis thought about how his relationship with her was for the same reasons.

“You follow that guy on here, I see,” Luna mused as she pulled up Prompto’s feed. She scrolled through it, her face always a symbol of perfection in case paparazzi were nearby. He could see the perturbed twitch at the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that? He’s a good photographer,” Noctis replied. “Am I not allowed to make new friends?”

“Well I just worry that he will take advantage of you. Especially if he’s into photography. He might use your name to get him places.” She put her phone away, satisfied by what she saw, or at least in part. The sprawling university campus was close by to the bakery, and they were already stepping foot on the outskirts of the campus. 

“You know, some people might actually want to get to know me just because they’re interested in me as a person,” Noctis pointed out.

He wasn’t sure if he was agitated because Luna was pointing out an obvious fact or if he was just being defensive on Prompto’s behalf. He just met the guy, but his conversations with him didn’t indicate once that he was the type to take advantage of him or be a friend with him for the convenience. More than that, he remembered him from high school at the academy. He was always so quiet and reserved, preferring to stick to the back of the class, alone, than amongst the crowd that hovered around him. Noctis had always wanted to talk to him, but he never got the opportunity. Usually he was either surrounded by too many people or Prompto disappeared before he had a chance to talk to him. Now that he got the opportunity to talk to him, he didn’t want to ruin it.

“You are quite testy today,” Luna pointed out. She smiled at the people who waved at them as they walked across the large green campus lawn, a series of old buildings lining the lawn in pristine fashion.   
“I’m tired of the bickering,” Noctis replied. “And the suspicion. I just want to be able to have some fun without it being a big deal.”

“You’re right,” Luna said when she saw Noctis’s distressed expression. “I’m sorry, my dear. Let me make it up to you tonight.”

She stopped walked and wrapped her arms around Noctis’s chest, leaning her head against it as others clearly turned and looked at them as they passed by. Anyone would take the opportunity to watch them and admire them for being so naturally beautiful as the heirs of vast fortunes. He hated it, but he felt himself hugging her in return. She was soft beneath his touch, and he found his resistance slipping away quickly. Noctis cursed his own sex drive, especially as he knew that she was likely doing this because she knew it would have the intended effect.

“Fine,” Noctis agreed as his hand smoothed over her back, his coffee still in his other hand. He imagined exactly what they had in store for the evening, then stopped when he suddenly thought of Prompto. Ignis’s words must have hit him, and he was feeling guilty because of the tug of war that Prompto was caught in because of Cindy and Luna. Once he talked to Prompto in their first class together then things would be sorted quickly. 

“I will see you later,” Luna said as she pulled away and smiled at him seductively. “Have fun in class, Noctis.”

Noctis smiled at that, knowing very well that she had her own way of teasing him. He walked away, heading to his class. His first class was one of his tech courses, but then after that was the economics class he had with Prompto. He focused as well as he could in the tech class, not quite sure why he was losing focus over Prompto in the first place. Maybe it was because he knew that he had to apologize for Luna’s behavior. Or maybe it was because he had just gotten the chance to talk to someone who he had noticed since high school.

One his first class was over he rushed to the economics class, hoping to get there early to talk to Prompto. Noctis had a feeling that when Prompto was trying to avoid social contact he had a knack for being able to successfully escape conversation at all costs. That’s how he always was in high school at least. The tech building and the business building were fairly close by, but he was breathless by the time he rushed to the class, knowing that he was walking fast enough for his slight limp to show if people stared hard enough. They always stared hard enough. He didn’t know how Luna enjoyed the attention. It was likely because his father had hid him from the world since the crash.

Prompto was in the lecture hall by the time he got there. It was one of those typical collegiate rooms with tiers of rows of desks for students to sit, while the professor taught down below at the high tech board. He was sitting towards the back, currently leaned over the desk with his arms spilling outward, using them as a pillow to rest. Noctis noticed the cinnamon roll and coffee on the desk next to him, the pastry untouched but the coffee nearly gone. He looked exhausted, trying to rest before class started, and Noctis immediately wondered what kept him up so late.

Instead of waking him up selfishly, he took a seat next to Prompto quietly, trying not to disturb him. Prompto shifted a little, aware that Noctis was there, but his eyes remained closed. Noctis couldn’t help but study him, noticing his long eyelashes and pouting lips. His freckles were like specks of sunshine on his cheeks, and the natural blush that he had made him look like he had been blessed by Ifrit. Noctis couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Prompto was, his heart thudding in his chest with an unusual nervousness. 

When the professor entered the classroom, an older man with graying hair, Noctis gently reached out and put his hand on Prompto’s back to wake him up. He noticed how warm Prompto felt and worried that he might have a fever, ignoring how much he liked the feel of Prompto’s thin frame beneath his touch. Prompto startled awake, opening his eyes quickly and nearly jumping out of his seat as if he had been electrocuted. Noctis looked at him in worry, wondering why he was so startled. 

“Sorry,” Noctis said with a friendly smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Class is starting.”

“Oh, thanks,” Prompto said sleepily as he looked at Noctis with a blush. He rubbed his eyes as he settled in his seat, then opened his laptop to take notes.

“You okay, man?” Noctis asked quietly while the professor got his notes ready for the lecture.

“What? Oh yeah,” Prompto replied, but he seemed distracted. “I just didn’t sleep well. Family drama. You know, the usual.”

Noctis felt a gentle yearning in his heart, wanting to reach out to Prompto and understand what was going on, but it was apparent that Prompto was intentionally keeping his worries vague. “You know you can always talk to me. We’re friends, after all.”

Prompto looked at him, his surprise on his face obvious. “Oh. Okay. Thanks.”

“I just realized I don’t have your phone number, just your handle online. Can I get it so I can text you?” Noctis didn’t know why he was so nervous asking Prompto for his number. It almost felt like he was asking a girl for her number with the intention of dating. He told himself it was because he never had the opportunity to be friends with him in high school, so he was nervous that Prompto would decline.

“Oh. S-sure.” Prompto wrote his number on a piece of paper from his notebook and tore it out then handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Noctis smiled brightly and immediately put the number in his phone, storing the piece of paper in his pocket anyway._ For posterity_, he told himself. 

“Alright folks, listen up,” the professor announced, beginning the class. “We’re going to do a group project. I know, I know, group projects suck, but the university seems to think it’s a way for you all to learn how to work together or something like that, so I have to assign one. I want you to work in groups of four. You can pick your groups, I don’t care. The instructions are in the syllabus, but basically I want you to pick an era of Lucian history and speak about the economics of the time. All the details are, once again, in the syllabus. If you have any questions once again it’s…”

“In the syllabus,” the class replied when he gestured for them to do so.

“Alright. I’ll give you all a few minutes to figure out your groups and what era you want to focus on. When you’ve decided, let me know so I can make a note of your groups.” The professor then went back to what he was focused on while the class scrambled to pair up as quickly as possible.

“Want to work together?” Noctis asked Prompto. 

“Sure,” Prompto replied nervously. “I hate group projects.”

“Me too,” Noctis replied honestly.

He looked around at the droves of people automatically heading towards Noctis, clearly wanting the opportunity to work with him. Noctis didn’t really know anyone else in the class, so he knew he would have to work with at least two people trying to ingratiate themselves in his life. The first people to reach him were three girls, all of them pretty, smiling, and forming a team to try and rope Noctis in.

“Hi Noctis,” one of the girls said. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a black shirt and jeans. “We were wondering if you wanted to be in our group.”

“Well, I’m working with Prompto so…” Noctis trailed off his sentence, indicating that he wasn’t willing to just forego his partnership with Prompto.

“Oh well, Rosie and I will join you then if that’s okay,” the same girl replied while the blond, who was clearly the one left out, let out an objective “Hey!”

“Sure I don’t mind,” Noctis said with a sigh.

“Sorry Minnie, maybe next time,” Rosie said as the blond stalked off angrily. Rosie had dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes.

“I’m Poppy, by the way,” the brown haired girl said as they both strategically sat in the desks in front of them, turning around so they could all talk. “And you’re Prompto?”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto replied, clearly uncomfortable that they were addressing him. He could probably see through their friendliness as well. It was so obvious it was almost comical.

“So what should we do it on?” Rosie asked as she flounced her hair in an attempt to be flirtatious. “I have no clue.”

“Same here,” Noctis said, trying to suppress an annoyed sigh. He wondered if they knew how obvious they were being, and how rude it was to Prompto that they were only talking to him because Noctis was there. “What do you think, Prompto? You’re the smart one.”

“Oh, well…” Prompto looked like he didn’t expect to be included much in the conversation, his surprise evident on his face. Noctis wondered if it was because he was the target or if Prompto was such a loner that he didn’t really expect people to talk to him. Either way, it reminded him of Ignis a bit, and it made his heart hurt for Prompto. “I think the ancient stuff is interesting. Like the war between Lucis and Niflheim. There’s a lot of economics behind the war then.”

The war between Lucis and Nilfheim had raged off and on for centuries, until the monarchy in both kingdoms was dissolved in favor of a capitalist democracy. Noctis was very much aware that his ancestors used to be the kings and queens of Lucis, as was everyone else in Eos aware of the fact. He had earned the nickname of “the prince of Lucis” as a result of his obvious wealth and his lineage. He could probably ask his dad for some sources for the project no matter what the topic was.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Noctis replied before the girls could say anything.

“Yeah, totally,” Poppy replied. “We’ll probably have to meet after class at some point to work on it together. Why don’t we all go over your place, Noctis, to do the project?”

There it was. They wanted to either see the vast wealth his father had at the Caelum manor or otherwise ingratiate themselves into his private life, looking for any object of gossip with the hopes of someday dating him. It was public knowledge that he was dating Lunafreya, so he wasn’t sure what they were expecting. 

“We can always go to my place,” Prompto said suddenly, surprising and annoying the girls. He was blushing, and Noctis suddenly smiled, very grateful that Prompto was able to pick up on what was going on and provide an alternative. 

“That sounds great,” Noctis replied. “I can’t wait to see where you live.”

It came out a bit more flirtatious than intended, and Poppy and Rosie both shared a look as they picked up on it. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he pulled back a bit, giving more physical space between him and Prompto so it looked more like a friendly conversation and less like he was coming onto him.

“Well I kind of alternate between two places, so we’ll probably go to Nyx’s,” Prompto explained vaguely, making Noctis wonder just what his living situation was like. “As long as he’s okay with it.”  
“Why volunteer your place if you’re unsure if it’s okay?” Rosie pointed out, annoying Noctis.

Prompto blushed deeper and looked at his laptop as if he was searching for something online. In reality he was just avoiding her eye contact. “Nyx never has a problem with it. If anything he’ll be that annoying older brother about it.”

“Great. I can’t wait to meet him,” Noctis said emphatically as he looked at Rosie and Poppy both, letting them know that the conversation was done with. “I’ll let the professor know that we’re going to work together.”

He got up and walked away, taking a deep breath as he tried not to be so annoyed with the two girls. The professor accepted their topic readily, and on his way back he noticed that they were saying something to Prompto. There was a look of dismay on his face as he looked down at his hands, and Noctis immediately knew they said something bad to him. 

“You really think you can just be friends with Noctis? Please,” he heard Poppy saying to Prompto. “He’s so much better than you, and you know it. After this project just disappear so we can take over. We’ve got this better than you will.”

“Excuse me,” Noctis said behind her. She turned a bright red while Prompto stared at his hands, his eyes downcast. “I don’t think I made you the authority on who I have in my life or not. I don’t mind us working together on this project, but if you’re going to be like that when Prompto offered his home to us to use then you might want to consider switching groups.”

“No I didn’t meant it like that!” Poppy said while Rosie clearly looked like she was distancing herself from her. “I just meant that we can handle the details of the project is all so that you and Prompto don’t have to stress.”

Prompto was still staring at his hands, looking like he was about to cry. Noctis clenched his fists tightly, hating how people just came into his life and wanted to force their opinions onto him and the others in it. His father wasn’t like that, and he was probably the one person who he would allow to do it. Well, him and Ignis. Why did others think that they had the right to be his gatekeeper like he was some animal in a zoo?

“Alright settle down class,” the professor announced before the conversation could continue. “Let’s get back to it.”

“We’ll see you later for the project!” Rosie said as she pulled Poppy away. She whispered to her friend loud enough for them to hear, “What the hell is wrong with you? You just destroyed our chances with him forever.”

“I’m sorry!” Poppy replied before Rosie shushed her and they resumed their seats.

Noctis sat next to Prompto, wanting to check in on him to see if he was okay. Instead, Prompto turned so that he was facing his laptop, his back slightly turned to him so Noctis couldn’t read his expression. At one point he thought that Prompto was resting his chin on his palm so that he could hide his expression, occasionally using his fingers to wipe away a tear or two. Noctis was distracted because of it. He should have told the girls to get lost and find new group partners.

At one point he tried peaking over to check on Prompto and saw that he had a messaging app open. He couldn’t make out most of the conversation, but he did pick up on a couple phrases.

_Can I come over? It’s a bad day._

_Family or school?_

_Both._

_Of course, love. Come over as soon as you’re done._

_Thanks, Nyx. <3_

Noctis felt an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach for a myriad of reasons. The first was that he was the obvious cause of Prompto having a rough day. Luna’s anger towards Cindy, the girls in the group project talking to him so rudely, all of it could have been avoided if Prompto just avoided talking to him in the first place. It was what made making friends so difficult when he did find someone he wanted to befriend. Usually someone came in his way and messed it up, making it so that they didn’t feel like they had the right to be friends with him. For a guy who was already so quiet and reserved, of course it would automatically tear him down.

The other reason was the way Nyx had responded. Prompto had said that he lived with him half the time and that they were close. Was he dating Nyx and was just too private to tell him openly? After all, it sounded like Nyx was definitely older than he was and he was a man. Noctis knew that Prompto had no reason to tell him that they were dating, but his stomach still did uncomfortable flips at the idea. He had no reason to dislike it, though, right? He was dating Luna and was straight so it wasn’t as if he could tell Prompto who to date and who not to date. He would be no better than the people who tried to tell him who to be friends with.

When the class ended, Noctis realized he didn’t take any notes and had no clue what the professor said the entire time. He looked over to Prompto, who was already packing up his bag, his back still turned to Noctis. At first he was about to reach out and tap his shoulder, but then he thought of how Nyx had responded to him and he hesitated. There was no reason for the hesitation, but his mind was still confused regardless.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said as Prompto stood up, his back turned to him. 

“You probably want the notes I took,” Prompto said before he could say anything else. “I noticed you didn’t take any notes. I’ll send them to you. I have your school email. I have to go now, so I won’t be able to hang out after class. Oh, you can have my pastry too. See you later.”

Prompto left before Noctis could stop him, moving faster than he expected, the pastry untouched in its package still on the desk. On his way out, Noctis noticed that he stumbled a little, a blush on his face and obvious tears in his eyes. Noctis had the sudden urge to reach out to him, to want to be the person that he turned to when things were rough, not the cause of it. 

Sighing, Noctis grabbed the pastry and his belongings. Ignis was going to be pissed. That’s when he noticed Poppy and Rosie talking amongst each other excitedly, looking to him from time to time. He got up and walked up to them smoothly, both of them blushing slightly at his approach.

“Hey, can you come with me for a second?” Noctis asked with a smile on his face. “I want to talk to the professor about something and would like you two to be there. It’s concerning the group project.”

“Oh, sure,” Poppy replied. “What about Prompto? I think he left.”

“It’s okay. It’s just us three,” Noctis said. He kept in intentionally vague, knowing they would take it to mean that he kicked Prompto out of the group. They excitedly followed him to the front of the class where the professor was gathering his papers and answering questions.

“Ah young Noctis,” the professor said with a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Professor, I’d like to make a request,” Noctis replied. Poppy and Rosie looked on with excited anticipation, thinking they would finally get the time alone with Noctis that they wanted. “I know it’s a bit rude of me to do it, but my friend Prompto has a lot of anxiety when working in a group, and these two here were really rude to him, so I don’t feel comfortable working with them. Is it okay if Prompto and I work together on this?”

The professor studied him, the girls and their sinking expressions, and then his roster. “Hmm… I think that should be fine. These two can join the other two groups that only have three members so you two can work together on it. Prompto is a very good student, so I’ll make the exception for him this one time.”

“But professor, we’re supposed to work together,” Rosie interrupted.

“Well you two should have thought about that before your forgot your manners,” the professor replied. He was likely aware of how people doted on Noctis and were rude to those around him to try and get closer to him. “Next time think more carefully about what you say. Is that all Noctis?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Noctis turned around and walked away at that, leaving Poppy and Rosie to argue about it amongst themselves. 

When he left the classroom, he realized that he was going to have to tell Prompto and apologize to him. He took out his phone and was about to text him when he saw Prompto standing nearby, talking to some guy with long dark hair and blue eyes. He was about to call out to him, relieved that he could apologize in person, when he realized that they were signing to each other. 

“_Nyx? What are you doing here?_” Prompto signed to him, his focus on the man in front of him. All he had to do was turn and see Noctis standing there.

“_You sounded distressed so I wanted to surprise you. I had the lunch hour to do whatever._” Nyx was smiling at him warmly, the way that someone would stare at their boyfriend or girlfriend. They had to be dating. “_Want to get some lunch? My treat. You can’t say you’re not hungry either. I know you don’t eat when you’re upset._”

“_Well I can’t say no then, can I?_” Noctis couldn’t make out Prompto’s expression clearly, but it was obvious enough that he was blushing.

“_Nope. Come on. I’m hungry and could use some company._” Nyx slung his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and pulled him close. That’s when he caught Noctis staring. He gave him a look that made Noctis’s heart fall. It was the look that said _he’s mine so back off_. They walked away before Noctis could say anything, too stunned, although he wasn’t sure why.

It would make sense that Prompto was dating someone, after all. He was attractive, talented, and smart. Noctis didn’t expect his boyfriend to be so much older than him, though, but then again, there were tons of people who dating older men and women. He was a bit surprised that Prompto was gay, but that didn’t really disappoint him. If anything it excited him, which was something he would have to analyze later. He didn’t know why he was so upset at the idea either, and it was hypocritical of him to be upset while he had a girlfriend.

Noctis found himself wandering back to Ignis’s bakery, pastry in hand, taking a breather between his classes to clear his head. He was just upset by how the girls in his class had treated him. That was all. He didn’t like how Luna had gotten him involved in her drama with Cindy either, or how Prompto hadn’t eaten the pastry that he paid for, which was an ode to him from Ignis in the first place. _I know you don’t eat when you’re upset._ Nyx knew so much about Prompto that his made him jealous to think of it.

“_You’re back early_,” Ignis commented as Noctis walked into the bakery, standing by the coffee counter with a mug in hand. He saw the pastry in Noctis’s hand and frowned. “_Is it no good?_”

“_No_,” Noctis signed as he set it down. He explained what happened to Ignis, whose frown only increased as he absorbed what Noctis was telling him.

“_So you didn’t stand up for him really until after the fact when he was gone?_” Ignis signed. “_No wonder he was upset. He probably thinks that you agree with them._”

“_Shit. You’re right. I’m so dumb._” Noctis sighed and sat down.

“_Why is it so important to you that you become friends with him? It’s not like he’s making it easy or anything._” Ignis sat down across from him, sipping his usual cup of coffee.

“_I don’t know. I guess we never had the opportunity to in high school, and I think he’s a pretty cool person. Plus he’s never once given me the indication that he just wants to be with me because I’m a Caelum. Very few people are like that._”

“_Then he is a rare friend, indeed. You should apologize to him quickly or else he’ll start to form an opinion of you that keeps him away. And you owe him two pastries now._” Ignis stood up and paused. “_Are you sure you don’t have a crush on him?_”

“_Crush? No way! I’m straight, remember?_” Noctis blushed a bit as he signed it though.

“_Well you have the same expression when you talk about him as you usually do when you have a crush on someone. Just wondering is all._” Ignis walked away after that, leaving Noctis in another stunned silence. 

A crush? On a guy? That was impossible. Wasn’t it? He thought about Prompto and how he considered him to be really attractive. Maybe it wasn’t so farfetched, but he couldn’t quite believe it. He told himself that he just wanted to be friends with him and was fascinated with him because it was his first chance to really talk to him since he noticed him in high school.

Either way, he had to make up for the day that Prompto had. His stomach lurched uncomfortably as he thought about another possibility. If people were going to give him a hard time for hanging around him then maybe it was better if he didn’t pursue a friendship with Prompto. His father telling him not to hang around the Besithias, giving him another reason to just let things end naturally and for them not to be friends.

He was too stubborn to give up, though. Taking out his phone, he considered the phone number that Prompto had given him, hesitating. If he had a boyfriend then would his boyfriend be possessive and jealous like Luna was and demand he not talk to him? Is that why he was so nervous and on edge all the time? Shouldn’t he just let it go if he was only going to cause more pain to him?

_Hey it’s Noctis. I’m sorry_   
_for the way you were treated _   
_today. Can we talk about it?_   
_Maybe tomorrow? Let me know._

Noctis anticipated it taking a while for him to respond, especially since he was on a lunch date with his apparent-boyfriend. He still didn’t like the idea of him dating, and he told himself it was because Nyx was obviously so much older than him. The age gap wasn’t good for the relationship, and that was why he didn’t like it. It was a lie, of course, but Noctis refused to admit that to himself. To his surprise, he received a text back from him quickly.

_It’s not your fault. Don’t_   
_worry about it. I’ll see you _   
_in class tomorrow. I’ve _   
_already emailed the notes_   
_to you. Have a good one._

Oof. Noctis felt an uncertain pain in his chest. It sounded like Prompto was distancing himself from him already. He had to make sure that Prompto knew he was sorry and he should have stuck up for him while he was there. With a grim resolve and determination, he vowed to bridge the gap with Prompto and become friends with him. It didn’t matter what anyone else said. He set his mind to it, and no one could deter him from his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: Yo bro, you got a crush  
Noctis: Nah man I'm straight  
Ignis: Yeah about as straight as an arthritic 90 year old. Nice try, buddy.
> 
> ***
> 
> Luna: I don't like Cindy. She flirts too much  
Noctis: She's gay  
Luna: Proof?  
Cindy: *making out with a woman*  
Luna: I'm not convinced
> 
> ***
> 
> Professor: Now we have to do a group project  
Prompto: Oh boy. I'm nervous  
Noctis: First time?  
Prompto: No, I've been nervous plenty of times


	5. Forward Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis talks to an old friend
> 
> TW: Homophobia, bullying

Ignis was glad that he didn’t have to deal with any drama that Noctis had to deal with. He was pissed that Luna would be so brazen in his bakery and fully intended on having a sit down with her, explaining why she shouldn’t interfere with someone else’s business practices. That wasn’t surprising either. He always had issues with the Nox Fluerets, especially Ravus, but Lunafreya could be worrisome as well. Secretly he hoped that Noctis would end it with her for good, the only one who thought they were a complete mismatch.

When Prompto had signed to communicate with him and Noctis, he had been overjoyed. It was rare for a hearing person, at least in Ignis’s life, to know someone who could sign. He had immediately thought about making something to thank Prompto for it, even though he knew that Prompto didn’t learn sign language for him. When he made the cinnamon rolls, he was looking forward to seeing how Prompto liked.

Lunfreya had made him pay for it, even though he told Cindy to make it free for him, and then Noctis had ended up with it, untouched. He felt bad for the guy having a rough day and wanted to assure him he was always welcome at his bakery. He didn’t seem like the sort to have many friends. Cindy had indicated that she didn’t think he was going to come back anytime soon, and after what happened in his class with Noctis and those girls, he doubted that he would come back at all.

That was enough drama for him in his life. Even then he would leave Noctis to sort it out. In the meantime he would just wait, baking his life away happily enough. He was still uncertain about this Gladio guy that Noctis introduced him to. Ignis was astounded by how attractive he was, but he immediately pulled back, knowing that Gladio was likely one of those straight gym rats who picked up women and then left them broken hearted very quickly. Not only was he out of his league, but he wasn’t even in the same stratosphere. 

“_Hey, there’s a guy here to see you, boss_,” Cindy signed as she stepped into the back. “_He’s the owner of the gym down the road. I met him the other day when I was doing inventory. I told him to pop by and say hello._”

Ignis gave a small smile and a nod. Part of being a business owner was meeting with others in the community. So far he had been able to let Cindy handle it all, but most of the business owners on the street were familiar with him and the fact that he was deaf. She would sign to translate, and some of the business owners would come by and try their hand and sign language by ordering in sign. It warmed his heart to know it, but he had never met the owner of the gym. He assumed that the gym owner wouldn’t be interested in something so oppositional to the business he ran. 

He set down the piping bag for the cake he was decorating and wiped his hands off on the apron that he had around his waist as he stepped out of the back room and behind the counter. Ignis saw Gladio standing there, wearing a gym shirt, wondering where the gym owner went. Then Cindy started signing to translate, and he realized that he was the gym owner. He had heard the gym owner was young, but he didn’t anticipate it would be this heavily tattooed guy.

“Ignis?” Gladio asked in surprise. Ignis could read his lips as long as he was facing him directly. “You’re the owner. Oh shit. Hold on.”

“It’s okay,” Cindy said while signing for Ignis’s benefit. Gladio was reaching in his pocket to grab his phone to type his notes to try and communicate. “Ignis can read your lips.”

“Oh. Cool,” Gladio said. He looked at Ignis sheepishly before signing, “_Hello._” He smiled brightly. “Sorry, that’s about all I know. I’m learning, but I’m not good at studying.”

Ignis smiled involuntarily. “_That’s alright. I’m sure Cindy can translate._”

“How do you two know each other?” Cindy asked and signed. “I thought I was supposed to do the introductions.”

“I train his friend, Noctis,” Gladio said. “And I live next door to Noctis apparently.”

“_What can I get you today?_” Ignis offered. “_It’s on the house. Just this time, though._” He didn’t want to keep on giving out his pastries for free.

“Really? Thanks.” Gladio beamed brightly, his smile making Ignis’s stomach do a flip or two.

He was attractive, so it was natural for Ignis to enjoy looking. It wasn’t like he was about to act on his attraction for the guy anyway. Especially not after he saw him with Noctis, enjoying the music so loudly so he could feel it in his chest. It was entirely embarrassing, and if anything, he wished that he didn’t have to interact with Gladio anymore. Remembering it, he immediately wanted to go into the back and hide again.

Gladio chose a fruit tart with fresh pear and apples, and Ignis put it on a plate for him. He was about to walk away when Gladio started saying something. He didn’t quite catch it and looked at Cindy to translate. She smiled deviously, as if she was either enjoying things or plotting something. 

“_He wants to know if you’ll sit with him and chat_,” Cindy explained. “_I got this. You go and enjoy._”

“_There’s a cake in the back that needs decorating_,” Ignis objected. 

“_It will be fine for a few minutes. Go enjoy._” Cindy all but pushed him out from behind the counter so he was forced to sit down with Gladio.

Awkwardly, Ignis indicated to Gladio to choose whatever seat he would like, knowing that this conversation was already going to be an utter failure. He was deaf and Gladio didn’t know sign language. Even with the gift of modern technology to bridge the gap, the conversation never went anywhere. They always tried, discovered it was too hard to keep a conversation going, then ended up not talking to him anymore. No one was genuinely interested in him enough to keep a conversation going, save for those who knew how to sign. 

Ignis sat across from Gladio at a table, sitting awkwardly next to him while he waited for Gladio to take out his phone so they could communicate. He already had his phone out, knowing that this was going to be a disaster before it even began. Usually people would type something into their phone, show it to Ignis, then hope that he would respond in kind. Conversations were always longer that way, went nowhere because it was too much for people to try, and usually ended up annoying everyone because Ignis couldn’t respond otherwise.

“Can you read my lips while we talk?” Gladio asked as he set his phone on the table. Ignis nodded, stifling a sigh as he prepared his phone’s notes so he could write his replies. “Great. Then we can always text later.”

That startled Ignis. He didn’t anticipate Gladio automatically assuming that he wanted to continue talking to him before they even began the conversation. Noctis must have put him up to something, Ignis decided. No one in their right mind would want to continue a conversation with him.

“How did you get into baking?” Gladio asked before he took a bite of the tart he selected. “Wow this is really good!”

Ignis smiled and typed a response then showed it to him._ Thanks. I fell into it when I was younger and decided to pursue it after high school. How did you become a gym owner?_

“That’s awesome that you were able to pursue your passion,” Gladio said before he picked up the tart and devoured it in two bites. “I was a problem child and had to get my life together after I hit rock bottom. I ended up finding the gym before I turned it into this. My parents fronted a considerable investment, so I’m working hard to pay them back.”

_Your parents must be very proud of you. I’m glad you were able to make such a success out of your life._ Ignis remembered Gladio from high school now. He was never there at school, but he had a reputation for being an angry delinquent. As such, he was someone who Ignis avoided at all costs. He was thankful that Gladio was never one of the ones who bullied him, but it was likely only by the grace of the Six and his own ability to stay away from him when he actually did show up to school.

“They are. And your parents must be really proud of you too. You have your own bakery and you’re super successful. Or at least it looks like you are cause you have such good food.” Usually when people said he was a success, there was typically a demeanor about them that made it obvious that they meant he was a success despite being deaf. He didn’t consider his deafness an impairment, jut the way the rest of the world treated him. Gladio didn’t give him that impression of polite pity, though.

_I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen them in years._ Ignis looked at the text he wrote, frowned, and deleted it. _I’m sure your natural enemy is the bakery._ He showed him that note instead.

Gladio grinned. “Actually I think we’re helping each other out. They’re going to you for the carbs and they’re coming to me to work it off.” He paused. “What were you going to say before that? You wrote something then deleted it. That’s cheating.”

Ignis hesitated. He didn’t want to just reveal everything about his life to Gladio, but he did reveal that he went through some difficult times in his life. The image of Gladio now and the reputation of Gladio back from high school kept waffling in his mind._ Sorry. I was going to say that my I don’t talk to my parents._ He showed it to Gladio anxiously.

“Oh man, that sucks. I’m sorry. I’m lucky, I guess. Not everyone has parents who can be there for them.” Gladio nodded as if he were trying to better understand Ignis.

The conversation lulled, indicating to Ignis that it was obvious that things were going to go the way that he expected. He started looking for an out so he could end the conversation and be on his way. He had work to do.

“That’s alright, though. My parents are pretty cool. You’ll like them.” Gladio smiled at him, assured by the confidence in his own life.

_Noctis’s father took me in, so I’m set. I’m sure your parents are lovely, though._ Ignis didn’t want to get into how Noctis’s father took him in, how his parents had disowned him, or how they had found out that he was gay in the first place. That was a conversation between good friends, if anything, and he didn’t know Gladio enough to talk to him about any of that. He showed Gladio the text, who only smiled in response.

“That’s good. It’s good to have someone you can rely on.” Gladio looked down at his phone then sighed. “Sorry. I have to get back. My training session with my next client starts soon. What’s your phone number. I’ll text you.”

Ignis didn’t know if he wanted to give Gladio his phone number. He was used to being alone, to only having Noctis to talk to. He didn’t need someone else in his life. Gladio seemed like a nice guy, at least now, but he didn’t want to worry about forming any new relationships now, whether they were just friendships or not. And Gladio would definitely be disgusted by him once he found out he was a gay man as well.

“Hey, I get it. If you don’t feel comfortable giving me your number it’s okay. We can just chat and get to know each other more before you decide.” Gladio smiled at him so earnestly that Ignis impulsively typed his number then showed it to him. “Thanks! I’ll text you right away. I’m the type to bug people, so if I annoy you, just let me know.”

Ignis nodded and smiled a little. They stood up and Gladio said his farewell before he took off, heading to his gym appointment. Ignis resumed his routine in the back, continuing the decorate the cake that was a special order for a birthday coming up. It was likely going to be ready ahead of time, which always surprised his customers when Cindy gave them a call telling them that they could pick it up at their earliest convenience. Sure enough, he got a text from Gladio right away.

_Sorry if I came on too strong. You_  
_seem like a really interesting guy._  
_I’d like to get drinks with you sometime._  
_You up for it?___

He paused, knowing that it was a very dangerous idea to go out with anyone other than Noctis or Regis, and sometime Noctis’s uncle Ardyn. The last time he went out for dinner with anyone other than them was his parents after graduation, when he had further asserted that his sexuality wasn’t something that he could just easily change. Since then he avoided all social meetings and events unless it was a typical dinner with the two people he knew were safe. 

Growing up his parents had never really been supportive of him. Rather, they were more disdainful of the fact that their only son was born deaf, which they saw as him being born damaged and defective. Ignis had worked hard growing up to make them proud, going to the schools they picked even though they weren’t specialty schools for the deaf or hard of hearing. They refused to learn sign language, forcing Ignis to learn to read lips while isolating him from the deaf community. He learned sign language from a tutor, who had tried to introduce him to others like him, only to have his parents tell the tutor that it wasn’t necessary. 

He knew that he was going to severely disappoint them when he was growing up and realized that he was different from everyone else. Ignis first noticed it in middle school when he would look at all the boys while Noctis was so focused on all the girls passing by. It was something that he had kept hidden from everyone, even Noctis, denying the truth within himself even. It was as if voicing it somehow made it more true. 

One day Noctis confronted him when they were at the Caelum manor, telling him that he knew that he was hiding something from him and it was bothering Ignis to hide it. Tearfully, Ignis had confessed that he liked guys, that he was gross and disgusting, and begged Noctis not to tell anyone else. Fortunately for him, Regis had walked in on the conversation and saw everything. Both he and Noctis agreed to keep it a secret for him, and they had both told him that he wasn’t gross or disgusting. Ignis thought they were being kind to him but appreciated their love and support either way. 

When he got to high school, Noctis had started pointing out guys to him, trying to see if anyone caught Ignis’s eye when they met up after school and Ignis would walk Noctis home. People though it was strange that Noctis spent his time with a deaf high schooler who was five years older than him, but Ignis was grateful for the camaraderie. It was fun, and Noctis made sure that he kept it a secret for him, even though he saw nothing wrong with Ignis being gay. He agreed with Ignis, though, that if he was bullied enough in school then him being out would likely make things worse. For someone so young, he was oddly astute in his perception of people. 

Things changed when he was hanging out in Noctis’s room as he always did after school. He was sixteen years old and Noctis was eleven, but their activities together stayed relatively stable over time. Ignis was reading a book while Noctis was playing a video game, occasionally signing to Ignis to watch what he was doing. There was a soft knock on the door, and Ignis got up and opened it. 

Lunafreya had been on the other side, ready for a playdate with Noctis, the two of them awkward and shy around each other. But Ravus had been there too. He was Ignis’s age, and Ignis had immediately thought he was a very beautiful person. He had white hair down to his shoulders, one blue eye and one purple eye, was tall and thin, his muscles clearly toned beneath the white shirt and tight jeans he wore. Ignis immediately had a crush on him and immediately knew that it wasn’t going to happen. 

Still, he found that Ravus kept coming over when he brought Luna over to play with Noctis. Ravus had even learned some sign language so they could communicate, sitting on Noctis’s bed while Luna and Noctis played on the floor. Ignis would get his hopes up, immediately pull back, then wait to see what Ravus would do. He never made the first move, too scared of being rejected no matter how much he thought Ravus liked him. 

That changed when Noctis and Luna decided to play outside one day, running ahead of them before they could catch up. Ignis got up to go and watch them, book in hand as always, but Ravus remained on the bed, waiting and expectant. He grabbed Ignis’s hand, and Ignis felt his pulse racing as he turned back around and saw Ravus’s pouting lips, beautiful and beckoning. Ignis sat back on the bed, both of them facing each other, nervous about what Ravus was going to do. He half expected him to laugh in his face and tell him he must have been kidding himself. 

Instead, Ravus had kissed him, the taste of his lips so sweet that it sent a thrill through Ignis’s body. It was a strange experience for him, to be embraced so gently and tenderly, even though they were both clearly nervous and unsure. Ravus continued to kiss him, pushing him down gently on the bed until he was on top of him, both of them entwined in each other’s arms as they made out with each other. If Ignis had any doubts about his sexuality then, it was erased in that moment. 

They continued using having Noctis and Luna play together as an excuse to meet, to make out and touch and hold each other. Ignis was very aware of the fact that Ravus seemed to act like he didn’t know him at school. Ravus told him that he wanted to protect what they had together without the influence of others at school. Ignis was willfully ignorant about the truth, telling himself that Ravus was being honest, while knowing in the back of his mind and in his gut that he was just ashamed to be seen with him or to admit that they were dating. Then again, Ignis also was refusing to admit that Ravus never admitted they were dating either. They would just meet to make out and do everything but have sex with each other. It was likely the reason Ignis hesitate to have sex with him without admitting it. 

Everything came crumbling down on him one day when he went to school, as he knew it would, just not quite to the extent that it did. He was walking through the halls of the private school and noticed that people were snickering at him. It was more than the usual, more than just the standard bullying because he was deaf. Ignis began to get very anxious until one of Ravus’s friends walked up to him. 

“You really think that Ravus will fuck you?” the girl had asked with a laugh. “Ravus told us everything. How you came onto him and tried to kiss him but he pushed you off. You really think Ravus would like someone disgusting like you? Being deaf isn’t enough for you? You have to be a fag on top of it?” 

The color drained from Ignis’s face, unable to respond both because he was too stunned to speak and because he couldn’t communicate quickly enough without her understanding sign language. He saw Ravus walk by in that moment, and their eyes met. He had been laughing among his friends, but his smile fell and he looked almost apologetic when he looked at him. 

The friend who confronted him pushed him then, laughing as he stumbled backwards and fell against the lockers. “Stop staring at him, you fag,” she spat as Ignis fell to the ground and stared at her in horror and confusion. “The entire school is going to know how gross you are so they know to stay away from you.” 

Ignis wanted to scream then. He wanted to scream and yell at them and tell them that Ravus had come onto him and that he was the one who initiated whatever false relationship they had together. But he couldn’t say anything. Even if he tried to communicate verbally, it would come out wrong, spoken language not natural to him and likely only a reason for them to make fun of him more. So he just stood up, ran away, and left school before anyone else could attack him any further. 

When Ignis found his way to the Caelum manor, knowing that they were the only ones who he could safely turn to, he locked himself in Noctis’s room, hiding in a corner so he wouldn’t be easily found. Regis found him first, asking him what was wrong. Ignis told him what happened. Instead of telling him to suck it up, to get on with life as his parents would have, he took him into his arms as a father should and hugged him tightly, telling him it would be okay. Ravus was banned from the Caelum household from there on out, even when he showed up to the house that day, trying to explain what happened. 

There was no excuse that could make up for the bullying Ignis endured after that. It was daily, repetitive, torturous. He was tripped, shoved, smacked, and sometimes ended up in the infirmary with cuts and bruises. There was one particular incident where he ended up being tripped and falling down a flight of stairs. The infirmary nurse had asked him what was going on, but he was pretty sure the teachers were aware and just didn’t say anything. At the private school there were so many people who had rich and influential parents. Ignis was the least important of them, save for Gladio who was never there anyway and would likely have bullied him back then as well. Everyone did, he would have been no exception. 

The bullying didn’t stop, even when the principal got involved because he saw Ignis get shoved, hard, into a locker, ending up on the floor of the hallway. Instead of just talking to the student and letting it go, the principal decided to involve Ignis’s parents, insisting that he should come clean with what was going on. He was forced to come out to his parents then, who only denied it and told the principal that he must have been mistaken. They said that if the bullying didn’t stop they would take action, which Ignis knew was a lie. The bullying didn’t stop, Ignis’s parents were only more disappointed in him than usual, and nothing was done to fix things. 

When Ignis graduated high school, he told his parents that he was gay, that he knew he was gay, and that their denial wasn’t going to change the fact. Noctis and Regis were prepared to take him in, and his parents didn’t disappoint in his expectations of them. They disowned him immediately, and Ignis left and never returned. He moved to Altissia for culinary school, leaving everything behind him, all of the bullying, the pain, and the torture. He left Ravus behind and hoped that he would never run into him again. Regis stuck to his ban on Ravus coming to his house, and Ignis was grateful that at least he had a father figure in his life who cared about him. 

“_Hey. There’s some guy asking for you_,” Cindy signed to Ignis as she stepped into the back. “_He said he knows you from school?_” 

Ignis didn’t know which school that she was talking about, either culinary school or high school, but he was wary of it. Sighing, he affirmed he would be out in a moment, hoping that it wasn’t the very same person he was trying to avoid. He got up, wondering when he suddenly became so popular, and immediately liked the idea of closing up, running away, and becoming a hermit. 

“_Hey Ignis_,” Cor signed when he came out from the back. Ignis immediately broke into a smile. Cor was the owner of a bakery he worked in over two summers in Insomnia while he was in culinary school. He was a stern man who kept his dark hair cut short, his intense blue eyes scrutinizing his work before he could even try it. 

“_What brings you here?_” Ignis asked as he came around the counter and hugged Cor tightly. He was sure Cindy was looking on in shock. Ignis didn’t talk to most people. For him to talk to, let alone hug, someone other than Noctis was a shock to anyone who knew him. 

“_I wanted to see how my prodigal student was fairing in his own bakery_,” Cor replied with a smile. 

Cor wasn’t deaf. When Ignis had been seeking internship opportunities to gain some experience, Regis had recommended him to Cor’s bakery. At first Ignis had been far too intimidated to even apply, but with Regis’s insistence and several glowing letters of recommendation from his culinary instructors, Cor hired Ignis on to work in the bakery. It was the most difficult internship he ever did, but it was also the most rewarding, and he developed a lifelong relationship with Cor as his mentor. 

Cor wasn’t a small business owner by any means. He had been able to take his dream of being a master pâtissier and turn it into a global phenomenon. People from all over Eos flocked to his bakeries, having several locations from Insomnia to Altissia to Niflheim. He had factories in Lucis where his goods were packaged and sold in markets everywhere, and he made frequent appearances on all of the food and cooking channels as a guest judge for competitions. Any baking competition he competed in, he won. His bakery in Insomnia was the original location, and tourists and locals alike flocked to it to enjoy the unique experience. 

Ignis felt far out of his depth when he first interned there. He was nervous, reserved, and felt inadequate to be there. It didn’t help that he kept telling himself that he got the internship because Cor was friends with Regis and Regis put in a good word for him. But when he got there, Cor had made it clear that he didn’t care who Ignis knew or whether or not he could hear. It was all about his talent, and if he felt like he wasn’t good enough then he wouldn’t have accepted his application. Cor even took the time to learn sign language to be able to better communicate with him while he worked him to the bone every single day. It was the most exhausting but most rewarding internship he had. 

After that, Cor had reached out to Ignis and told him to rely on him as a mentor. He was impressed by Ignis’s talent, his ability to overcome the challenges that others couldn’t while being deaf, and took him under his wing, providing him advice and direction since he wanted to be a small business owner. Ignis didn’t have any such aspirations to be the global force that Cor was, and he knew that he couldn’t compete, even though Cor said his baked goods were more than adequate to get him there. He fully supported Ignis’s bakery business and was even present at the grand opening, which garnered a lot of media attention. Ignis was grateful since it automatically set him up for success. 

“_Business is going well. I’m busy from opening to close_,” Ignis commented. 

“_I’d like to try some of your stuff then. Pick out some and bring them to me. I’ll pay for everything, of course._” Cor did this the first time Ignis opened the bakery, but he hadn’t been back since. He was constantly busy, and while they communicated via email or text, it was rare that Cor got the time to come and visit him in person. He wasn’t just testing the food for fun. He wanted to ensure that Ignis had not dropped his standards in his absence. 

Without waiting, Cor took a seat at the closest table. Several people walking into the shop stopped and stared, mouth open, as they recognized Cor from television, magazines, or other media outlets. Ignis recognized that he was a celebrity chef in his bakery, and it was likely to attract some attention, likely increasing his sales at least initially, regardless of if Cor liked the baked goods. Carefully, he selected several different options and brought them out to Cor, explaining what each option was so he could know what to anticipate. 

“_Sit. I’ll give you my opinion while I’m eating._” Cor gestured for Ignis to take a seat, so he did, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest. Ignis had always prided himself on having the best selection around, but whether or not Cor thought the same was a different matter. Cor had the ability to make or break bakeries and restaurants, and while he was confident in his food, he didn’t want to receive harsh criticism that would ultimately be damning. 

Ignis waited as Cor ate the food, providing his feedback on each good. Most of it was positive, but Cor was a harsh critic, and he let Ignis know where he could improve on his baked goods without any hesitation. It was the difference between being a great baker and someone who was complacent. Ignis took his criticisms seriously, trying not to take it too hard as a reflection of his ability as a baker. It could always be better, he reminded himself. There was always room for improvement. 

“_Overall your food is delicious_,” Cor finished when he tried all the pastries, the bread, and the savory pies. “_I’m frankly worried. You might put me out of business eventually. I might need to hire you on before you can do that._” 

Ignis smiled at the glowing commendation, knowing that Cor did not give praise slightly. He felt his face flush with pleasure, unable to contain his joy at knowing that his mentor and friend still enjoyed his food. “_I will take your criticism seriously and continue to improve. I doubt you’ll ever go out of business, but I’m happy where I’m at._” 

“_For now. It’s good to have aspirations too. I’m sure that your family would be very proud if they knew how successful you are. I might send some media attention your way. Prepare to have to hire on new employees._” 

Ignis shifted a bit uncomfortably at that. While he was proud of his bakery and didn’t mind additional business, he wasn’t sure about having media attention or having it apparent so that those who had rejected him in his life could figure out where he was. Anonymity was something he enjoyed while working in the back of the business, preferring Cindy to be the face that everyone knew. 

“_I know you have your own issues with your family, but the media attention will be good for the business overall. Having a magazine spread in Insomnian Foods or Foods of Eos would be good for you._” 

“_Alright_,” Ignis agreed, although he was a bit reluctant to agree to it. “_They’ll have to send an interpreter, obviously._” 

“_If anything, you being a deaf baker and business owner will be a reason to highlight your business_,” Cor signed with a smile. “_You’ll worry all the other bakers out there. A glowing commendation from the owner of Immortal Foods and you are successful on your own? They won’t be able to compete._” 

Cor’s business was called _Immortal Foods_, taken from a nickname Regis and his other friend, Clarus, had given him when they were in high school together. Ignis didn’t know too much about their history, but from what he understood, all of them went on to become particularly successful in their lives. It seemed that they still all got along rather well, something that he hoped would be the same with him and Noctis as they got older. 

“_I would prefer them to focus on the food rather than how I defied the odds or whatever_,” Ignis commented. 

He had read plenty of articles and seen many features on the television about how someone was successful “despite their impairment or disability.” Ignis hated that. Being deaf wasn’t a detriment to him, save for all the people he communicated with refusing to communicate in a way that worked best for him. That was more to do with the hearing world refusing to acknowledge the deaf community instead of him having to fight an impairment. The last thing he wanted was a pity article about how he was a success even though he was deaf. Being deaf didn’t automatically bar him from pursuing his dreams. 

“_I’ll make sure the person they send knows to highlight the bakery. You deserve that._” Cor smiled, the matter settled. 

Ignis knew that he was going to honor his word, preferring to highlight Ignis’s talent over his deafness. It made him feel more assured and confident knowing that Cor only cared about how his bakery was doing and wanted to put that into the world instead of some sob story about triumphing over adversity. For that, Cor wasn’t just a great mentor, but also a good friend. 

There was also another, more personal reason, why Cor had been a great mentor to him. Cor was gay, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He was open about his sexuality in the media, using it as an asset rather than something to be hidden. When Ignis had first started working with him and realized that he was so open about his sexuality, he had confided in him that he had struggled with his own sexuality from the start. Cor had only supported him, provided him the guidance he needed, and affirmed that his sexuality wasn’t something to be ashamed of. Since then, Ignis didn’t necessarily hide it, but he wasn’t overtly open about it either. 

“_I have to admit, I also wanted to come and see you_,” Cor admitted. His eyes were stern, hardened, and Ignis knew that was his cover for a deeper emotion that he was hiding. Cor had that tendency, and he learned that while working for him. He was good at hiding his emotions when matters were close to the heart, and right now he was doing just that. Ignis felt his heart thudding in his chest at the fact that Cor just wanted to see him. 

“_I’ve missed you._” Ignis was being honest. It had been a while since he saw Cor and he genuinely enjoyed his company. Despite being so much older than him, his friend’s father’s age instead of his, he always thought Cor was attractive in a rugged, masculine way. He was a far cry from the stereotypical image one had of a baker or a gay man. “_It’s been too long since we last saw each other._” 

“_It has. And I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date this weekend._” Cor’s question stunned Ignis. He didn’t think that Cor would be particularly interested in dating someone so much younger than him, let alone someone like him. But he wasn’t entirely turned off by the idea either. Cor was someone who could hold his own, regardless of whether or not Ignis was deaf, and he knew that Cor was strong enough to handle any criticism that came his way for it. 

“_Date? Like a real date or just like a friendship date?_” 

“_A real date. I’m telling you I find you attractive and would like to take you on a date this weekend after the bakery closes for the day._” Cor stared at him, waiting for a response. 

Ignis was struck by how forward he was, but then again, Cor had always been a forward person. He thought about all of the many reasons why it was a terrible idea to go on a date with him. He was older, far older, than he, although still relatively young and very handsome. He was Regis’s best friend, which was a reason enough for it to be strange. He was famous in the food world and could do far better than someone like Ignis. Then there was the very real possibility that Ignis would end up hurt, something he tried to avoid at all costs and a big reason why he hadn’t even thought of dating since everything happened with Ravus. 

“_I’m not saying no, but it’s a bit weird since you’re Noctis’s father’s best friend._” Ignis didn’t know how else to phrase it. 

“_I know that Regis will likely get mad at me for asking you on a date, but let’s face the facts. There are very few gay people in my life, and there’s only one that I’m attracted to and that’s you. I don’t mind so much about the age difference since you’re mature as it is. And if you’re worried about you being deaf, you don’t that shit doesn’t bother me. So how about it?_” 

Ignis could tell that Cor was nervous asking because his face only got colder, more stern when as he signed his reasoning. Cor did have a point. It was difficult to meet gay people in the area, much less gay people that Ignis was attracted to. He did close himself off to the world, so that didn’t help, but even still, there was a stigma about being gay in Lucis that didn’t exist in places like Tenebrae or Altissia. While gay marriage was legal there, it was an uphill battle for most. Ignis thought about how lucky people like Gladio and Noctis were to not have to worry about the harassment people like Ignis and Cor faced just for being gay. 

Looking at Cor, Ignis also had to concede that he wasn’t the type to blatantly hurt someone like Ravus did. He was careful, considerate, and was surprisingly kind despite his hard exterior. He imagined that Cor was probably a very kind man to date, no matter who he was with. And Cor had never treated him any differently because he was deaf, instead asking him to work just as hard, if not harder, as the others he employed because he knew that Ignis was capable. All in all, there wasn’t a good reason for Ignis to decline a date with him, even though he wasn’t sure that he found him to be a potential partner just yet. Then again, things like that sometimes developed slowly over time. 

“_Sure. I suppose we can give it a go._” Ignis smiled kindly as Cor quickly relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders, a slight smile on his face. 

“_Great because I already made reservations and didn’t want to have to cancel._” Cor looked at his watch and sighed. “_I have to get back to work now. But I will see you this Saturday. I’ll pick you up here at half past eight?_” 

“_That sounds good._” Ignis figured Cindy would be able to close up shop for him if things ran over. They both stood and Cor approached him, giving him another hug, only this time it was different. It was more intimate than that of friends now that they had agreed that going on a date might not be so bad. Cor kissed his cheek warmly, and Ignis found himself blushing involuntarily, not used to such physical affection from anyone, much less someone who openly told him he was attractive. 

Cor left after that with a wave, stopping at the register to pay for all the food he sampled. Ignis told him it wasn’t necessary, but Cor insisted, stating that rich people like him should be able to afford to pay for what they sampled. Ignis couldn’t help but grin at his bluntness, and he watched him walk away as he left the shop, thinking that maybe a date wasn’t such a bad thing. He was an adult now, not the same scared kid he was in high school. What could possibly go wrong? 

“_Yay! You have a date! I’m so excited for you!_” Cindy cheered then gave Ignis a hug in support. “_He’s a bit older but who cares? He’s hot. I thought maybe you and Gladio would have something, but I see you aim high and get those rich sugar daddies._” 

Ignis laughed at that. Cor was a much more reasonable man than that, but he did think about how others might perceive their relationship. Since he was so much younger it would certainly look like he was dating Cor just for his money. He stopped himself at that thought. One date did not suddenly mean they were dating. For all he knew, the date would be horribly awkward or go terribly wrong and they would realize they’re better off as friends. 

“_Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. And Gladio is straight. Even I can tell that._” Ignis was feeling excited at the thought of going on a date, though. Cindy’s excitement had to be rubbing off on him. 

“_Honey, your gaydar must be off. Gladio is not straight. I saw the way he looked at you. You should get your prescription checked._” She tapped the frame of his glasses jokingly, and he pulled away to adjust them on his face. 

“_I’m telling you, you’re wrong._” 

“_How about this? Next time we’re in here, I’ll ask him._” Cindy grinned and Ignis immediately hated the idea. 

“_That’s a terrible idea. Don’t do it!_”  


“_Why? I’ll ask for me. See if he’s interested in women or men. Then if he’s interested in men too, I’ll see how he feels about you._” 

“_I have a date this Saturday with Cor. There’s no need for you to ask anything._” Ignis wanted her to dismiss the thought entirely, but she didn’t seem to be letting it go. 

“_I thought you said that we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves. Keep your options open. You’re a hottie, you just don’t know it._” 

At that moment Noctis walked through the door, interrupting their conversation. This was the third time today that Noctis was making an appearance, but it wasn’t unusual. They had already started winding down with today’s customers, and Noctis was likely skipping out on the gym so he could relax instead. Ignis was grateful for the reprieve, but the grin on Cindy’s face only told him it was the beginning. She was too much of an instigator for his own liking. 

“Hey Noctis,” Cindy said while she signed for Ignis’s benefit. “Don’t you think Ignis is a hottie?” 

“Of course,” Noctis replied, signing as well. “If I were into guys I’d tap that. Why?” 

Ignis groaned at that, rolling his eyes as he put his hands on his hips. “_She thinks Gladio isn’t straight and that he’s into me._” 

“_Well, did you see the way he looked at you, dude?_” Noctis asked. 

“_It’s no different from how you look at Prompto_,” Ignis pointed out. Noctis blushed at that, a bright crimson that was hard to deny. It was so obvious to everyone but Noctis that he had a crush on Prompto. 

“_Better drop the dead weight then if you want to date him_,” Cindy pointed out as Luna walked into the shop. “_It’s not fair to Prom if you just lead him on._” 

“_He has a boyfriend, I’m pretty sure. And I don’t have a crush anyway, so it doesn’t matter._” Noctis dismissed the thought, though his face was still beat red. 

“Is everything okay? Your face is red,” Luna said as she looked at Noctis. She felt his forehead in concern. “You don’t have a fever.” 

“We were just talking about how Ignis has a date,” Cindy said happily enough. 

“_Dude, you have a date? With who?_” Noctis looked at him in shock. “_Why didn’t you lead with that? Is it Gladio? Is that why you were talking about it?_” 

“_No. It’s just an old friend_,” Ignis replied vaguely. He wasn’t quite sure about telling him it was Cor just yet and he hoped Cindy took the hint. 

“_Yeah he just swooped in and showed up like some rich playboy out of a superhero movie. Just about devoured Ignis too._” Cindy was smiling while Luna was clearly hanging on, waiting for someone to start speaking so she could understand what they were saying. 

Noctis looked confused, like he was trying to figure out who it was but couldn’t quite place it. “_Do I know him?_” 

“_It’s from my culinary school days when I was interning here_,” Ignis explained. 

Noctis relaxed then, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Ignis didn’t like keeping secrets from his best friend, but he didn’t know how well he would take it that he was going on a date with his father’s best friend. It was an awkward, odd thought to consider. 

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on?” Luna asked with a pout. “I came here to apologize, but I’m feeling excluded now.” 

“It’s a private conversation,” Cindy replied while signing. “Otherwise we would include you.” 

Luna looked like she was about to start another argument, but Noctis picked up for Cindy and Ignis both. “You know Ignis is a private person, and, well, you’re Ravus’s sister. He’d prefer the details of his love life to not reach him.” 

That didn’t sit well with Luna. She looked at Ignis hotly, clearly overly defensive of her brother, just as Ravus had always been of her. Before she could say anything, Noctis was automatically hugging her, a smile on his face as he took her by surprise, catching her off guard. 

“Iggy trusts you, babe,” Noctis said. “You really need to learn sign language if you want to keep up. We can make accommodations for him, but he can’t just make accommodations for us.” 

It seemed to settle Luna’s nerves, and she wrapped her arms around Noctis, happy for the affection and the support. “I’m sorry, Ignis. I know that you work hard. Please forgive my rudeness earlier.” 

Ignis gave a bow in gesture of the apology being accepted. Noctis waved to him as he decided to leave after that, on his way to more intimate affairs with his girlfriend. Ignis returned to the back, suddenly remembering the text he got from Gladio. He thought about what Cindy said about him and decided to prove his point. There was no way that Gladio was even remotely interested in him. 

_Sure. I’m busy Saturday after closing_  
_but I’m otherwise free. Your choice._

Gladio responded almost instantly, surprising Ignis. He wondered if it wasn’t particularly at the gym right now, or if he was just on his phone all the time. He didn’t think it was a good way to conduct business, but then again he was on his phone as well. 

_Sunday it is then. I’ll pick you_  
_up after work. :)_

Putting his phone away, Ignis resumed his work, setting the timers on his watch to vibrate as he moved bread from the proving drawer to the oven to bake. He felt his life suddenly getting a lot more interesting, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. Cor was a safe choice though. They both knew it. There were far less horrible choices to make, and Ignis knew one date did not make a relationship. He tried not to look forward to it, tried not to anticipate anything happen. Nevertheless, he was looking forward to something to break up the monotony, no matter how much he told himself that he loved his lonely life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shitposting for this chapter because Cindy's dialogue did it for me. XD


	6. Pain and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto unburdens himself to Nyx
> 
> TW: Mentions of drug dependency/drug abuse

Prompto was avoiding going to the bakery. He knew that Noctis was going to be there and that he would have to face him after a horrible class. Those two girls told him was he already knew but had been too unwilling to see it. He wasn’t someone who deserved to be around anyone, much less Noctis. It hurt him, but it was better to admit the truth now and move on. Plus it was clear that Noctis’s girlfriend, Luna, didn’t like him before he could even talk to them. It wasn’t his place to be friends with Noctis, and he had been put in his place.

It didn’t help that he was exhausted as well. His father had suddenly told him that his aunt and uncle Argentum were coming into town only hours before they arrived. Prompto hated it when they came to town. They were just as bad as his father was, if not worse. Both of them complained about their chronic pain, using it as an excuse to get high on pain pills while others out there actually suffered from real medical issues. When they were there, they were up late, loud and obnoxious, and often times something happened that usually involved police involvement or a search for them.

Prompto was unable to go to Nyx’s without his father yelling at him for not spending time with his family. It wasn’t worth the argument, at least now, so he went to bed early, claiming he had to get up for class at a decent time. His father and relatives didn’t particularly care, laughing uproariously loud so he couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried. The Argentums were both high and stayed up late into the night.

Several times they came into his room, too high to realize that it wasn’t the guest room. Prompto would sigh, get up, and order them to their rooms. They would yell at him for being rude, but ultimately stumble away until they were in the right room, only for them to leave a moment later to do who-knows-what, and repeat the process. Prompto finally fell into an uneasy sleep around five in the morning. His alarm clock went off at six.

Because of his family visiting, he was already in an emotionally vulnerably state. Nyx had told him during lunch that he was going to stay at his place, no questions asked. If his father objected, Nyx would handle it. He appreciated Nyx’s insistence as well as him surprising him at the university. He was the one shining beacon in his otherwise dreary life. During lunch, Nyx had only talked about work, his life, and other things that took Prompto’s mind off of what had happened. Nyx knew that he wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet.

When Prompto had gotten the text from Noctis, his heart raced then immediately shattered, remembering what the girls had said in class. It was much better for him to just let it go now and be on his way. They were two vastly different people, and Prompto was always so acutely aware of it. Noctis would only end up disappointed to know him if he spent enough time with him. He was just lucky that Nyx was kind enough to him to the point he could consider him a friend. That was more than he deserved, and he knew that even then he should walk away from Prompto eventually. After all, Prompto had always known he wasn’t deserving of friendship, let alone love.

After school, Prompto had the option to go back to the bakery or to go to Nyx’s. He knew the obvious choice. He wasn’t going to spend his time somewhere where he wasn’t wanted. If that was the case, he would have just gone back to his father’s. Prompto texted Nyx, letting him know that he was going back to his house, only to receive an affirmation that he was welcome there. Nyx had gifted Prompto a spare key, and he likely used it far too much than he should.

As such, he was considering getting a job and paying Nyx some rent or even finding his own place. A job would keep him out of the house, away from his father, and earning money so he could save up for his future. It was a way to ensure that he didn’t have to inconvenience anyone too. He could just say that he had a job and now couldn’t hang out, so they would never see how truly annoying or horrifyingly boring he was. They wouldn’t have to see just how much better they were than him.

Prompto let himself into Nyx’s house, his mind still ruminating on how he didn’t deserve any of their kindness and set his bookbag down on the floor next to the kitchen table. He got to work on his homework immediately, knowing it would be a while before Nyx came home. When he was on his way, Prompto would surprise him by making dinner. He wasn’t a terrible cook by any means, and Nyx always ate all his food and complimented his cooking. Prompto was convinced he was just being nice. 

Time went by slowly. He had a lot of homework to do, both for his business classes and his photography classes. One of his projects this semester was to do a portfolio on a specific theme, and Prompto was still struggling to figure out what he should do it on. He had already been told to make it real and visceral, but Prompto didn’t think that the professor would be interested in what stood out to him. The only thing he kept coming back to was doing a photography piece on mental health, but even then he didn’t know where he should start with that.

Prompto’s phone went off late into the evening, and he assumed that it would be Nyx telling him he was on his way home. He looked at it and saw it was Noctis again, trying to figure out why he even wanted to talk to him in the first place. Noctis was beautiful, popular, and way too good for him. Surely he had better things to do with his time. That’s when Prompto remembered the project and how he had volunteered to have them here. He let out a rather loud groan, thankful he was alone, as he checked his messages.

_Sad you weren’t at the bakery_  
_tonight. I’m looking forward to_  
_working on this project with you._  
_Btw, those two annoying girls_  
_aren't in our group so it’s just_  
_us. I’m sorry for the way they_  
_acted. I should have stuck up for you_  
_more. When can we meet to go over_  
_the details of the project?_

It surprised him that Noctis kicked them out of the group. If anything, he expected to be the one to be kicked out. Part of him looked at the text in excitement, but then he remembered that it didn’t change the reality. Noctis was still too good for him, and he shouldn’t be more involved with him, let alone try to befriend him. Prompto resolved that once the project was over, he was going to thank Noctis for his time with him, then cut it off as he should. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was to cause unnecessary problems for Noctis or his girlfriend. 

_I’m free this weekend._  
_Let me know when is good for you._

Prompto sent the text and put his phone down on the table, admittingly nervous about what Noctis was going to say. Then again, he was nervous about everything. Noctis just made him feel more frazzled, the thoughts in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t even be talking to him loud and clear.

_Sweet. I’m free then. Does_  
_noon sound good? I’m too lazy to_  
_get up earlier. Lol We can still _  
_meet at your place if it’s cool with_  
_you. I don’t want to interrupt your_  
_time with your boyfriend or anything._

He stared at it in confusion. Boyfriend? Where did he get the idea that he was dating anyone? Prompto wasn’t even worth a first glance, let alone a second. With a considerable frown, he responded to Noctis.

_I’m not dating anyone? So I guess_  
_noon is fine and here is fine too. I’ll_  
_let my imaginary boyfriend know then_  
_that you’re coming lol. :)_

He tried to sound nonchalant, but in his heart was racing. Prompto was worried that Noctis had found out he liked both men and women. If he did then it was obvious that Noctis would reject him even more after that. Being gay, let alone bisexual, in Lucis was something that most people experienced immediate rejection for. Prompt had managed to scrape by in high school by sticking to himself, but when he got to college he had heard someone come out to their friend on the campus lawn. They response she received was “you can’t be greedy. Just pick one.” Prompto decided to keep it a secret since then.

Only Nyx knew that he liked both men and women. Prompto thought about the way Nyx had gently held him and kissed his forehead and blushed deeply. He was ashamed to think that he thought anything about it, and that he actually enjoyed it in a way that Nyx clearly did not intend. He wanted to talk to Nyx about it, but he didn’t know what else to say.  
As Prompto thought about the text he sent, he only started to scrutinize his own words more and more. He thought about how Noctis was going to read it and feel like Prompto was judging him for making an assumption that wasn’t true. He thought about how Noctis was going to read it and find him to be annoying or rude. Even though he knew he shouldn’t be around Noctis, he still didn’t want him to hate him.

_Oh okay! :) You imaginary boyfriend_  
_is really lucky to have you. I guess I _  
_should be jealous lol. I’ll see you _  
_tomorrow before class?_

Prompto was confused. Very confused. The text he received from Noctis did not match what he believed about himself. It was causing some sort of strange cognitive dissonance in him that was a mixture of delight that Noctis texted him such a response, but it also made him uncomfortable as well. Didn’t Noctis have a girlfriend? Why was he sounding like he was being flirtatious? That was impossible, Prompto decided. He was likely just being nice to him and Prompto was taking it the wrong way. He had a tendency to do that a lot.

He wasn’t sure how to respond to it. Prompto had told himself that he was going to avoid meeting with Noctis unless necessary to avoid unnecessary pain for all of them. But Noctis looked like he wanted to spend time with him, which was making him waffle in his decision. Or maybe he just wanted to meet with him to tell him that he didn’t want anything to do with him and that he had made a mistake in hanging out with him in the first place. Maybe he could just go there and tell Noctis that he could tell that he was out of his league with being his friend and that he would leave him alone, as he surely wanted, when they finished the group project.

Luckily, Nyx texted him, telling him that he was on his way home, giving him the perfect distraction to wait and respond to Noctis. Prompto got up and began cooking dinner for him, a healthy meal of baked chicken and rice. Nyx, like Prompto, enjoyed working out and staying in shape, which meant eating good food. Prompto avoided food when he was too anxious, but Nyx was the one who always made him eat. He quickly prepared the dish, wanting it to be ready for Nyx by the time he got home.

The door to the garage opened when Nyx got home, driving one of his many bikes that he kept instead of cars. Prompto was already pulling the food out of the oven and turning off the stove, putting it on plates for Nyx while he grabbed a bottle of wine for Nyx to enjoy a glass while they had dinner. Nyx walked through the door, and Prompto immediately remembered how Nyx had touched him so gently, the warmth of his lips on his forehead, and blushed brightly. _Sort your shit out, Prompto. Stop involving others in your libido._

“_Good evening_,” Nyx said with a warm smile as Prompto set their plates down at their usual spot at the kitchen island.

Prompto poured a glass of wine for both of them and set it down while Nyx took off his leather motorcycle jacket and hung it on a hook by the garage door. He was wearing tight black jeans and a black shirt that defined his muscular arms. Prompto did his best to look away from him, cursing himself for thinking of his friend that way. If he kept this up he would have to stay away from Nyx as well. It wasn’t fair to drag him down too.

“_Thanks for dinner_,” Nyx said as he sat down. He patted the seat next to him. “_Come join me already._”

Prompto tried not to blush, and failed, while he sat next to Nyx. He was hyper aware of how close they were, feeling his energy radiating off of him, creating a static warmth between them as Nyx ate his food with apparent delight. Prompto picked at his food until Nyx scolded him for not eating, which Prompto then proceeded to eat the dinner he made. He enjoyed the flavor and hoped that Nyx did too.

“_This was delicious_,” Nyx signed when he was done, straightening as he sighed in contentment. “_Thanks again._”

“_It’s the least I can do for bugging you all the time_,” Prompto replied while he avoided looking directly at Nyx. He was worried that if he did then he would start blushing again. He needed to keep things cool, prevent himself from letting his mind go wild while Nyx was just being friendly.

“_You aren’t bugging me. I enjoy your company._” Nyx stood up and stretched, and Prompto was acutely aware of how his shirt rode up his chest, revealing his six pack abs underneath. Prompto was very much aware of how turned on he was by Nyx, but also surprised that he thought of Noctis in that moment too and the way his appearance was also very attractive. It didn’t matter with either of them. Nyx was his best, and only, friend and was not going to treat him like anything but a little brother. Noctis had a girlfriend and was obviously straight.

“_Thanks._” It was all Prompto could muster in response.

Nyx paused, obviously giving him a perplexed look, but Prompto was suddenly too shy to respond. “_Let’s sit on the couch so you can tell me what’s going on._” Before Prompto could say anything, to tell him not to worry about it, Nyx walked past him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room, making him blush deeply.

They sat down, Prompto sitting down stiffly until Nyx wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he always did and pulled him closer to him so they were both leaning back on the couch. Prompto’s heart was racing and he kept telling himself that he needed to calm down as he sat close to Nyx, so close that their bodies were grazing each other as Nyx kept his arm around his shoulder. Nyx looked down at him, his blue eyes shining as he waited for Prompto to begin.

Prompto began to tell Nyx what had happened at home and at the university, quickly forgetting how much he was aware of Nyx right now as he remembered all of his other troubles and worries. Nyx was attentive, and Prompto found himself crying in frustration and hurt. He felt foolish for crying, especially since what happened at home was a routine and he should’ve known better about Noctis. When he was upset or angry he usually didn’t cry until he was absorbing it until later, and Nyx often was the one who saw his tears.

“_I should know better, both at home and at school_,” Prompto signed tearfully. “_No one in their right mind would want to be friends with me._”

“_Then I guess I’m not in my right mind_,” Nyx replied with a sad smile. He reached over and wiped his tears away tenderly, and Prompto once again blushed as he felt Nyx’s cool hands against his face. “_What your family does or says is no reflection on you. You can’t control their actions, and it’s just better to stay away when they’re visiting. I won’t let you go home only to have them be so selfish and hurt you in the process._

“_As for Noctis…_” Nyx sighed as he thought about it. “_After this project, maybe it’s better not to talk to someone like that. I know his father is a very kind man, but he doesn’t seem like the sort to stand up for anyone. I’m worried you’ll get hurt in the end._”

Prompto nodded, but the tears continued to flow. He wanted to stop his tears, stop the pain, stop everything from hurting, but there was no way he could control what other people did. And unfortunately his family life was constantly chaos, sending his mind into further angst and despair as he tried to navigate it as safely as he could.

“_It’s okay. Just cry it out for now._” Nyx pulled Prompto into a hug, his head resting on his chest. Prompto lost what remaining composure he had then, crying to the brink of exhaustion that was already about to send him spiraling. Nyx felt so warm and comforting, his hands rubbing his back soothingly, as he cried. 

At one point, Prompto must have fallen asleep in his exhaustion. It was hard to do anything when he was so tired, and his tears and emotions must have made him collapse. When he opened his eyes, he was still in Nyx’s arms, sleeping soundly on his chest. There was a blanket wrapped around him, and Nyx was watching the television, seemingly unphased by Prompto falling asleep like that. Prompto, on the other hand, began to blush as his pulse raced. He made to get up, but Nyx’s strong arms prevented him from doing so, and he looked up to him in surprise and embarrassment.

“_Sorry,_” Prompto signed awkwardly with one hand. It was difficult to sign while Nyx was holding him. He hated how he decidedly liked being held like this, not as a friend enjoyed their friend’s comfort, but how an adult wanted to be intimate with another adult.

“_It’s okay. You needed it. Besides, you look really cute when you sleep._” Nyx smiled at him, and Prompto blushed deeper. He knew Nyx must have meant it in a different way from how he was interpreting it, likely thinking about him as his cute little brother.

“_Is it late? Do you need to go to bed?_” Prompto wanted to change the subject, to avoid anything that would cause a misunderstanding.

Nyx arched one eyebrow, trying to decide something that Prompto couldn’t quite grasp. Maybe he had only been asleep for a short while so Nyx was amused by the question. There was something in his gaze that Prompto couldn’t identify. It was making him think things that couldn’t possibly be true.

Nyx reached a hand out, touching Prompto’s chin gently, tilting his face upward as he leaned down. Prompto’s heart was beating erratically as Nyx pressed his lips against his, the warmth of his lips spreading down to stir a strange desire within Prompto’s hips. Nyx’s lips seemed unsure as he lightly pressed against his, but Prompto instinctively pressed his lips against Nyx’s harder, and Nyx’s hand trailed from his chin to the back of his head and Prompto leaned forward. 

Prompto didn’t realize how much he had desired Nyx until they were kissing, their tongues hungrily greeting each other as he was nearly straddling him. Nyx’s one hand remained on the back of his head, his other hand tracing his back, his fingers moving up and down his spine. Prompto shuddered into his touch, his breath caught when he felt Nyx’s hand on his ass, caressing it gently. Prompto was definitely hard, definitely wanting more, definitely enjoying Nyx’s tongue caressing his tongue and lips.

Gently, Nyx pushed him away, and Prompto flushed with embarrassment, realizing he must have gotten ahead of himself yet again. He immediately sat back on the couch, sitting on his legs and looked down at his hands. Nyx had only kissed him, and Prompto had gotten carried away. He should have just stopped himself, had better control of his senses so that he didn’t make such a fool of himself. _Nyx probably was just taking pity on me in the first place. I shouldn’t have done anything._

“_I should go to bed_,” Prompto signed quickly as he stood up, his panic taking over. He had just destroyed what friendship he had with Nyx. It was wrong of him to lose such control and let his own emotions for Nyx take over. He stood up quickly and began to walk away, unable to look at Nyx directly.

Before he could get far, Nyx grabbed him by the hand, standing up behind him as he prevented him from moving any further. Prompto was afraid to turn around, afraid that he was going to scold him or tell him to go home and not come back. He hesitated at first, and when he turned around he saw the concern in Nyx’s face. Prompto felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach, knowing that Nyx was about to let him down gently. 

“_I’m sorry_,” Nyx signed as he continued to hold his hand. Prompto prepared for the worst. “_I shouldn’t have done that._”

“_No, I’m sorry_,” Prompto said as he pulled away from Nyx, taking a step back once he was free of his grip. “_I shouldn’t have gotten carried away. You probably think I’m gross. I’m going to go now. I’ll leave you alone._”

Prompto walked away at that, grabbing his bookbag and trying to pack up his homework as quickly as possible. Nyx approached him, but he kept his head down, focused on packing up so that he could go home and leave and not have to face the embarrassment of desiring Nyx so much without even realizing it. _You’re such an idiot, Prompto. You just ruined your only friendship._

“_Stop_,” Nyx signed as he stood in front of Prompto before he could go. “_Prompto, I think you’re misunderstanding something here. I am sorry because I came onto you and it was wrong of me to take advantage of you while you were vulnerable. Let me make this clear, I find you very attractive and I have been holding back for a while now. I want to date you._”

Prompto stared at him, mouth slightly open, not understanding what Nyx was saying. He understood it, rather, he just couldn’t comprehend it. Why would someone as wonderful as Nyx want to date someone like him? He was attracted to Nyx and would jump on the chance to be with him, but now that the chance was here he didn’t feel like he deserved the opportunity. There was no way he wouldn’t disappoint Nyx in the end.

“_I like you, Nyx. A lot. But I’m worried that you’ll just be disappointed in me._”

“_I know everything about you already. And I still like you. I’m not disappointed. That’s just the voice of your father telling you that you’re not good enough. It’s a lie._”

Nyx took Prompto’s bookbag from him and set it down, staring at him intently. Prompto’s heart felt like it was going to leap from his chest, his mouth was suddenly dry, and he was thinking about how much he just wanted it to be true. Nyx took a step towards him and put his arm around him, his hand resting on the small of his back. Prompto felt heat return to his cheeks and down to his thighs, trying to comprehend that Nyx was telling him that he wanted to date him. He still couldn’t believe it, and Nyx was looking at him like he understood that.

His lips pressed against Prompto’s again, but this time he pulled Prompto to him, their bodies pressing against each other. Prompto’s eyes closed as he savored the taste of Nyx’s sweet lips, trying to just go with the pleasure instead of second guessing it. This would likely be the only person who ever saw him as being worthy of dating. The feel of Nyx’s body pressed against his took him out of his thoughts, especially when he felt something hard pressing against his groin that definitely wasn’t his leg or a cellphone.

“_Do you want to go upstairs?_” Nyx signed as he looked at Prompto. Prompto thought that Nyx was intentionally shifting his body as he pressed against him harder, the invitation very clear. Prompto’s mind was going in many different directions, but all of them pointed to one answer, no matter how nervous he was at the thought.

“_Yes_,” Prompto replied. He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his throat at the thought of what he was going to do with Nyx. There were no thoughts in his mind telling him that he wasn’t worthy of being with him right now. All those thoughts were flooding out and being replaced with fiery anticipation.

“_Come on._” Nyx turned around and held Prompto’s hand as he took him upstairs, his movements deliberate, neither rushed nor slow.

Prompto had a feeling that Nyx was giving him the opportunity to change his mind, to decline the offer for a more intimate affair between them. But he didn’t want to decline the offer. He liked Nyx, found him attractive, and wanted to be with him. Briefly, his mind thought of Noctis, then he quickly dismissed it. Even if he found Noctis attractive, it was clear that he wasn’t going to be interested in him. He had a girlfriend anyway. Nyx was here, now, telling him that he liked him, and there was no reason to hold out for someone who was straight and dating someone else, especially since he barely knew him.

Nyx opened the door to his room, a large bedroom that was painted black with an accent wall of grey. Prompto realized that he had never really been in there, preferring to give Nyx his privacy that he deserved. The room had a large, king sized bed, with black satin sheets, a bedside table, and a dresser with a television on top facing the bed. There was a master bathroom off to the side, a large bathroom with a jacuzzi bathtub.

“_Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to_,” Nyx signed before he closed the door behind Prompto.

Prompto was as nervous as a chocobo facing a behemoth. That didn’t mean he wasn’t sure, though. He had never been with anyone romantically or sexually, always sticking to himself or spending his time with Nyx. When he thought about it, there was no one else he would prefer to lose his virginity to. Nyx was someone trusted, someone who would treat him well, someone who cared for him when the rest of the world didn’t give a damn. He was lucky that someone as wonderful as Nyx would even be willing to indulge him, much less date him.

“_Yes. I want to be with you, Nyx._” Prompto was aware of the age gap. He was aware that they had known each other since Prompto was a kid and Nyx was already an adult. But they were both adults now, and things had changed. Prompto had matured, become his own person, and was capable of making these decisions. He knew what he was doing, no matter how awkward it might seem from the outside.

Nyx led him to the bed and pulled him into his arms, kissing him with a new passionate intensity that surprised and thrilled Prompto. They were greedy with each other, taking a taste each as they kissed, Nyx’s hands roaming over Prompto’s body delightfully. Prompto flushed in embarrassed nervousness as Nyx took his shirt off, his eyes hungrily looking over Prompto’s bare chest. Nyx kissed his neck, making Prompto moan softly. 

Prompto felt embarrassed that he was moaning into Nyx’s touch, that he was becoming undone so quickly, as Nyx kissed his neck again, a shock going from his neck to his groin in needy hunger. Nyx caressed his chest with his hands, his fingers pinching his nipples, making him gasp at the jolt that made his back arch. Nyx slid his hands down to his hips, teasing them, before he unzipped Prompto’s jeans and tugged them and his briefs off.

Nyx pulled back, looking at Prompto’s naked body, his hard cock, and Prompto felt very embarrassed to be seen like that. But Nyx licked his lips like he was looking at a fine dessert. He gently pushed Prompto onto the bed, his eyes looking at him with admiration, and Prompto closed his eyes as he was blushing brightly from the first time he was nude in front of another person.

When Prompto dared to look again, Nyx was naked, his beautifully defined body making Prompto want to touch him as he had been touched. Nyx had lubricant in his hand as he was on the bed. He put some on his fingers, then looked at Prompto, waiting for the go ahead. Prompto nodded in response, and Nyx inserted one finger into him while he stroked his cock with his free hand.

Prompto had masturbated before, had touched both sides before, but it was different when Nyx touched him. It was more exciting, more pleasurable, knowing that Nyx was touching him and caressing him, making his back arch and a moan escape his lips. Prompto knew that Nyx was sexually experienced, but the way he moved his hand and finger only made him desire more. It was as if he knew exactly what to do to make Prompto want to beg for every inch of him. He put another finger in him, pressing into him deeper, a pressure forcing his pleasure to heighten and cascade around him as slow moving rivulets of sweat slid down his back.

Nyx continued for a long time, but Prompto was hoping for more. He knew he was being overly cautious for him, since Prompto had never had any sexual experience before. But he hadn’t told Nyx that he had touched himself when he was horny and alone. That wasn’t something he could easily divulge to anyone. When Nyx was satisfied that Prompto was well prepared, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom, putting it on himself before he looked at Prompto.

“_Turn around_,” Nyx signed. His eyes looked wild, almost making Prompto afraid of him. If he didn’t know that wild look was because of his desire, he would have run away. 

Instead he turned around as commanded, and Nyx positioned his hips so that his head was buried into a pillow with his backside in the air. It was an embarrassing position, but he had read online that it might be the least painful way for men to have sex, at least for the first time. Nyx knew what he was doing, so Prompto was just going to trust it.

Prompto felt a pressure as Nyx slid into him, his eyes watering a bit from the unexpected girth. There was no movement for a while, but Nyx was gripping Prompto’s hips as if he was trying everything he could not to move. Prompto heard him moan softly, and he felt a rush and thrill going through him at the sound of Nyx deriving pleasure from him. When he felt like he was used to the feel of Nyx in him, he gave him the sign that it was okay for him to move.

Nyx moved slowly at first, and Prompto felt a moan escaping his lips with each gentle thrust. He gripped the pillows and sheets, his hips twitching as Nyx rocked back and forth. Nyx moved deeper in him, and Prompto involuntarily spasmed, a breathless excitement replacing any nervousness. He moved his hips in tandem with Nyx, his own need for Nyx to satisfy him from within mounting rapidly.  
The movement must have sent Nyx into a frenzy. He put a hand flat on Prompto’s back to steady himself as he thrust into Prompto as deep as he could. Prompto let out a cry of sweet pleasure as his back arched again, his hands on the bed so he could prop himself up and move in tandem with Nyx’s wild, fast thrusts. He felt it from his groin outward, permeating every ounce of his body, down to his very core. Every aspect of him wanted more and more until he was unable to move. 

Prompto grabbed his own cock and stroked it as Nyx hit something deep within him, a part of him that made his mind go blank with wave upon wave of fire. Every part of him that Nyx touched, from the inside to where they connected to his hand on his back was fire to Prompto. There was nothing on his mind but being satisfied by Nyx until they were both completely spent. He had read so many beautiful descriptions of sex, how it was a beautiful moment to be shared, but the reality was that it was far more primal. Once pleasure took over, there was only the demand for more until there was no more to be had.

Nyx thrust so deep and hard into Prompto that he thought he was going to break from the intensity of it, but his mind couldn’t stop wanting more. He stroked his cock harder in rhythm to Nyx’s thrusts until he climaxed, a loud moan escaping his lips as he felt a fulfillment that made his body thrum with elated ecstasy. Nyx came as well, just a moment later, gasping and panting from the physical exertion.

Prompto was suddenly very aware of his body, knowing that he had just had sex with Nyx, had spent himself on his sheets. Nyx didn’t seem to care. He got up quickly, walking to his bathroom to clean up. Prompto didn’t know if he should move, but Nyx was back very quickly with something for Prompto to clean himself up with. He did so, then stood up, his legs shaking as he tried to move to the bathroom. Nyx immediately wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to the bathroom, his warm hands pleasant against Prompto’s bare skin.

Nyx got a bath going for them both while Prompto sat at the edge of the tub, using a variety of soaps that made the water smell fragrant. When it was full enough he got in and held out his hand for Prompto to take while he stood up, a simple smile on his face. Prompto smiled with a blush and got in the bath with him. Nyx sat down then pulled Prompto onto his lap, his arms wrapped around his waist as he held him, Prompto turned just enough so that they could sign and communicate with each other.

“_Are you okay?_” Nyx asked in concern.

“_Yeah. That was good._” Prompto blushed as he signed it. “_I enjoyed it._”

“_Me too. There were so many times I almost lost it._” Nyx smiled. “_I hope you realize that I consider you my boyfriend now._”

Prompto smiled brightly. “_I’m really happy. Thanks for seeing something worth dating._”

“_I think it should be the opposite. I’m so happy to be with you._” Nyx kissed him lightly, his hand resting on his shoulder. “_There’s a hickey on your neck. I’m sorry._”

“_I doubt anyone will notice._” Prompto smiled.

“_Stay with me tonight. In my bed. I think we can share a room now._”

“_Alright._” Prompto proceeded to enjoy his time with Nyx, the water flowing around them. Having a boyfriend didn’t seem like such a bad idea, especially with someone as great at Nyx. Maybe this would be the start of something better in his life, something that he could use as an anchor that got through the difficult things in his life. After all, wasn’t Nyx already doing that for him? He doubted anyone else would ever be so compassionate or kind as Nyx was to him. Maybe he didn’t deserve it, but he was definitely going to hold onto it now that he had it.

After they enjoyed a long, luxurious bath together, Prompto found that he was even more exhausted than he had been before from the physical exertion. He remembered that he had a training session with Gladio the next morning and groaned, regretting that he had scheduled it at all. Then he remembered the unanswered text he received from Noctis and knew that it was the perfect excuse not to meet with him. Nyx was right. Chances were he would end up further hurt and ostracized by his friends or girlfriend.

“_I have to do the project with Noctis this weekend_,” Prompto explained as Nyx changed the sheets on the bed. Prompto was a bit embarrassed that he had to change them because of him, but Nyx seemed unphased. “_Is it alright if we work here?_”

“_Of course_,” Nyx replied with a smile. “_I’d rather you do it here so I can make sure he’s not going to upset you anymore. I guess I’m just being overprotective. Saturday is poker night too, so he’s welcome to stick around for it too. Gives me a chance to assess who he is more._”

“_I’ll let him know._” Prompto said with a pleased smile, a rush going through him. He liked the idea of Nyx being his overprotective boyfriend instead of just his friend. He grabbed his phone and sent Noctis a quick text.

_Hey sorry I fell asleep._  
_I have a training session_  
_tomorrow morning at the gym._  
_Nyx said Saturday is poker night_  
_at his place so you’re welcome to_  
_join us when we’re done with the_  
_project. _

Prompto omitted the fact that he and Nyx were now dating. It wasn’t essential that he tell Noctis, and he didn’t want to advertise something that was so new. He was afraid of jinxing it, like telling people he was dating Nyx was going to somehow ruin their relationship before it could even begin, especially because of the age gap.

_Sounds like fun. I’ll see_  
_you in class. I’m sad you won't be_  
_at the bakery tomorrow. Have_  
_a good night!_

Nyx was waving him over, calling him to bed as they both were particularly tired. Prompto apologized and set his phone down on a charger, setting his alarm to prepare for the training session he was likely going to regret, especially since his hips were sore at the moment. As Prompto climbed into the bed, the fresh silk sheets smooth against his skin, Nyx pulled him into his arms, both of them still naked from the bath.

Prompto was in danger of getting hard again as Nyx’s strong arms held him, his hands tracing lightly over his skin. Nyx didn’t seem to mind. If anything, it only excited him, and they were once again entangled in each other’s arms, Prompto’s mind reeling once more from Nyx’s gentle caresses over his body. Somehow he doubted very much that he would get a decent amount of sleep. This was the first time in his life that it was for something that gave him pleasure rather than pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto: *gets kissed by Nyx* It's like he's trying to tell me something, I know it.
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto: No one will notice my hickeys  
Noctis the next day: WHAT ARE THOSE?!?!?!?!


	7. Apologies and Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes to Nyx's house

Noctis was relieved when Prompto told him he wasn’t dating anyone. He didn’t like how relieved he was and knew it was hypocritical of him to be so overjoyed at the fact since he was dating Luna. He considered what Ignis had said and wondered if he did have a crush on Prompto. It wasn’t like it was cheating to have a crush on anyone, as long as he didn’t just act on his it. But if he did have a crush but didn’t want to act on it, then he knew he should have wanted Prompto to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend to put that extra barrier between them. Noctis was very confused about his own emotions and what he wanted, but he knew that as long as he was with Luna then nothing would happen. That was a good thing, he told himself. His father said not to be around the Besithias, so dating him was off limits, even if he did like him.

Ignis was pissed that Prompto was staying away from the bakery, blaming Noctis and Luna both for their behavior. He was right, of course, and Noctis had reached out to apologize to Prompto. The short responses he got at first were concerning, but when he received the invitation to join them for poker night, he was excited. Maybe that was just Prompto’s way of texting and he was reading into it too much. He invited Ignis along, but Ignis said he had work and then a date that evening, an unusual occurrence that filled up his Saturday night. Noctis wondered who he was going on a date with that he had to keep it so secretive, but he wasn’t going to press the matter. Ignis would tell him in his own time.

When Noctis saw Prompto in class the next day, he greeted him as normal, hoping that they could remain friends. Prompto was pleasant enough, if anything he seemed really happy about something, and Noctis noticed that he was wearing a scarf around his neck. It was cooling down for the fall season, but it wasn’t cold enough to warrant a scarf just yet. Noctis knew right away that he was likely hiding a hickey. It was a trick that Noctis had done several times when he was trying to avoid his father seeing the hickeys Luna left behind, like she was possessively marking him. He was confused. Prompto said he wasn’t dating anyone. Did something change?

He wanted to talk to him about it, but he didn’t want it to be weird, knowing that it was neither his place nor his right to ask or make any objections. With the way Luna treated him yesterday, as well as those who girls, Noctis didn’t have any right to really do or say anything to him at this point. The fact that he wasn’t just up and running away from him was a blessing from the Six alone. Still, he wanted to know if Prompto was now dating someone, although his stomach lurched uncomfortably at the thought. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant notion to him, but he still couldn’t quite admit that he had a crush on Prompto.

Noctis asked Prompto on both Thursday and Friday if he was going to see him at the bakery. Ignis wanted to apologize for Luna’s behavior, and he was starting to get agitated that Noctis had unsuccessfully brought him around. Cindy had only pointed out that of course she had been right and Luna scared off Prompto for good. Luna was hanging around the bakery with Noctis as well, which unexpectedly annoyed him. She was his girlfriend and they had definitely enjoyed an intimate night together, so he didn’t know why he was pissed off that she wanted to spend time with him at the bakery. Maybe it was because she had gotten Prompto involved in her drama and drove him off.

Prompto either was telling the truth when he said he had a training session then things to do after school on Thursday, but Noctis doubted he had anything in his schedule before or after school on Friday. Unless he was going on dates with whoever he was seeing, but even then he should have had some time to go. Noctis knew he was being jealous and should just let the matter go and hope Prompto would come to the bakery again soon, but for now he was sulking in his broodiness. Taking it out on Prompto wouldn’t do him any good, and he would only end up regretting it in the end. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Noctis asked Prompto after class on Friday as they were gathering their belongings. Prompto still had a scarf on, but Noctis could see the discolored hue of a hickey on his neck. He immediately felt the uncomfortable pangs of jealousy in his stomach.

“Oh,” Prompto replied, startled by the question. Everything seemed to startle the guy, and Noctis was on edge right now, so it was only annoying him. “I have a date.”

“I thought you said you weren’t dating anyone,” Noctis pointed out. There was an accusation in his voice that made Prompto look at him, an expression of hurt mixed with shock in his face. He was blushing, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Well, I wasn’t when you said that,” Prompto explained nervously. “But now we are. It’s really new so… I guess I’m just getting used to it. I’m sorry.”

Noctis noticed that Prompto apologized a lot too. He was definitely jealous, although he was unable to face his own jealousy, so it was only coming out in anger. “You always apologize for everything, you know.”

Prompto opened his mouth, like he was about to apologize. Noctis knew what he was doing, putting Prompto in a position where he was trapped in the conversation, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was like he was becoming unraveled by the anger of his jealousy and couldn’t stop it because he couldn’t even successfully identify what he was feeling.

“I guess it’s pretty annoying, huh?” Prompto asked as he looked down at his feet, not making eye contact with Noctis.

Noctis immediately felt guilty, knowing he likely struck a nerve with him that he didn’t mean to. He didn’t know enough about Prompto to make any assumptions, or to even be angry with him for that matter, and while he was frustrated about it, there was no reason to take it out on the guy. Whatever nerve he struck seemed to resonate out as his very demeanor shifted. He became more reserved, his eyes downcast, clearly trying to make himself appear smaller as if he was trying to disappear. It gave Noctis the impression that Prompto expected him to yell at him or even hit him. His anger left him immediately, replaced by immense guilt. It was wrong of him to say anything so aggressively, and he knew it.

“Listen Prompto-” Noctis began softly but Prompto cut him off before he could apologize for his behavior.

“I know that I’m annoying and everything, so please bear with me until the project is done. Once it is, I’ll make sure I leave you alone. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day.” Prompto fled the conversation and the room before Noctis could even attempt to stop him. He was an expert at getting out of conversations and situations that he perceived as dangerous, and right now Noctis’s bitchy attitude wasn’t helping.

“Fuck,” Noctis snapped at himself as he got up and walked out of the classroom sullenly. Somehow he managed to say any do everything all wrong when he was with Prompto. He wasn’t the smooth, graceful person that people perceived him as regularly, nor was he the flirtatious romantic that he could be around Luna. Prompto’s presence alone seemed to just cut to his heart and past all of his bullshit, getting to him in a way that no one else had done before. He felt exposed, unable to keep his composure around him, and this time it was because he was jealous that Prompto was dating someone.

“You’re a fucking hypocrite, Noctis,” he told himself as he found his way back to the bakery, going to sulk as he talked to Ignis. He had a girlfriend, and it wasn’t like they were going to break up anytime soon. He was straight, or at least he thought he was straight, so it wasn’t like he was attracted to Prompto. But Ignis’s words were in the back of his mind. How did he look when he saw Prompto? Was that why Luna was so insistent on creating drama the other day? Was everyone else able to see something he couldn’t? Either way, it was unfair to treat Prompto so harshly just because of his own conflicted feelings, and it wasn’t fair to Luna if he dated her while looking to be with someone else.

“You look like shit,” Cindy said when he entered the bakery and walked up to the counter. “What did Luna do this time?”

“Nothing,” Noctis said sullenly. “Do you guys have anything with chocolate? I need to drown my emotions in it.”

“Ah then it was Prompto,” Cindy inferred as she pulled a chocolate tart out of the pastry case and handed it to him on a plate. “What’d he do? Or, more likely, what’d you do?”

“I snapped at him for no good reason,” Noctis sulked as he looked at her. She didn’t look amused. “He told me he was dating someone and I don’t know. I just was really irritated that he didn’t tell me before and- ow!”

Cindy came around the counter as he spoke and scoffed him in the back of the head, just hard enough for it to hurt. Noctis rubbed the back of his head as she took him to a table and commanded him to sit. She sat across from him and looked at him angrily. 

“Listen up, cupcake,” Cindy said with an edge in her voice. “Let me tell you something that the rest of the world won’t tell you. No one owes you shit. Prompto doesn’t owe you an explanation, nor does he owe you any answers about who he is dating. You are dating Luna-fucking-freya, Six knows why. If you don’t like her anymore and like Prompto instead, man up and break it off with her then tell him.”

“But he has a-”

“Like that matters? You’re being untrue to yourself and unfair to Luna and Prompto if you stay the way you are now. Either admit the truth to yourself or suck it up, princess, because no one deserves to be led around like some puppet on a string. But let me make this clear. Prompto does not owe you a thing. You barely know him, you’ve treated him like garbage and have let others treat him like garbage, and he is dating someone else. Deal with it.” Cindy sat back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest as she fumed angrily at him in silence.

“Why are you so mad at me?” Noctis asked as he rubbed the back of his head still, remembering the sting from a few moments ago.

Her words hurt worse. They were the truth, of course, and he had been waffling about his own emotions and dragging others into his mess. It was a disservice to himself, to Luna, and to Prompto for him to stay with Luna if he liked Prompto. But he still couldn’t admit that he liked him. He was a guy, and Noctis had been with Luna so long that looking anywhere else seemed like a grave offense to the universe. He didn’t even know if he still had the same emotional connection with her, but leaving her seemed like a sin.

“Because he has that look in his eye like he’s dealing with some shit,” Cindy said, her voice softening as her gaze looked far away, like she was remembering something painful. “It’s the same look I had growing up before pawpaw took me in. I don’t think he needs you being an ass on top of everything to make him feel worse.”

Noctis thought back to how Prompto responded to him snapping at him, a new surge of guilt coursing through him, spreading from an ache in his chest outward. He really hadn’t considered what Prompto was going through, wrapped up in his own emotions and conflicted feelings, his own desire to be friends with him. If anything, he should have been supportive and happy that Prompto looked happy. Thinking back to high school, Noctis didn’t think he saw Prompto smile once until yesterday. 

“Six, I’m such an ass,” Noctis breathed miserably as he looked at Cindy. “Thanks for smacking some sense into me.”

“Good,” Cindy replied with a satisfied smile. “So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know just yet,” Noctis admitted. Cindy looked ready to hit him again. “Before you go and punch me, I do know that I’m going to apologize to Prompto and support him until I figure out what I should do. I should just be happy for him.”

“That’s better.” Cindy stood and stretched, her smile turning to a grimace as Luna walked in the door. “If you want my advice, either way you should end it with her. She doesn’t suit you at all.”

“What are we talking about?” Luna asked expectantly as she stood next to Cindy, smiling at Noctis, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Cindy was just smacking some sense into me,” Noctis said with a smile. “Thanks Cindy. I’ll take it to heart.”

“You better. Otherwise, leave him alone.” Cindy walked away at that, making a face directed at Luna once she was out of Luna’s line of sight.

“She shouldn’t be hitting you,” Luna commented as she sat down. 

“Nah, I deserved this. Truly. I was being an ass and someone had to put me in my place. Cindy was the only one brave enough to do it.” Noctis smiled reassuringly. 

He set the matter aside for the time being, knowing that he should text Prompto and apologize but wanting to do it in person. There was a chance that Prompto was going to just text him and tell him that they could do the project separately and combine their answers, but Noctis was hoping that the invitation to meet was still there. Later in the evening he received a text from Prompto. It was just an address followed by a See you then, nothing more. Noctis didn’t blame him for how he was withdrawing from him. He would’ve done the same.

The next day, Noctis was too nervous for it to be normal. He was up earlier than usual, getting his things ready, almost reciting in his mind how he wanted to apologize to Prompto. When he looked up the address he realized that Prompto lived pretty close by to his father, the manor just two streets over. He wondered if his father knew that the Besithias lived so close. Regardless, he made sure he was ready to go, looking somewhat more fashionable than was entirely necessary for a homework session followed by poker, but he made his way regardless.

When he got to the house he noticed the amount of motorcycles in the open garage and wondered if Prompto’s father liked to ride. Then he remembered that he was likely going to Nyx’s house instead, and his stomach did a nervous lurch. Was Nyx the person Prompto was dating? He rang the doorbell, uncertain of what was about to happen, and his breath caught when Nyx was the one who answered the door. He was glaring at him, and Prompto was quickly running to the door behind him, unwilling to stand aside. Prompto must have told him what had happened.

“_Noctis_,” Prompto greeted him. He wasn’t smiling like Noctis hoped he would. Why would he? Looking at what had happened, he wouldn’t be happy to see him either. “_Nyx, this is Noctis. Noctis, this is Nyx._”

“_Nice to meet you_,” Nyx signed but he did so in a way that made Noctis believe he was anything but happy to see him. Prompto definitely told him what happened. “_Come in._”

“_It’s fine_,” Prompto signed to Nyx quickly as Noctis walked inside, admiring how industrial the house felt despite being in the upper class neighborhood. 

“_This place is great. You live here, Prompto?_” Noctis signed so that Nyx understood that he understood. Nyx didn’t seem impressed or particularly happy by it.

“_Sometimes_,” Prompto replied. He blushed as he eyed Nyx. Noctis followed them into the kitchen where he had already set up his part of the project. He was ready to work, to get it done with, and for Noctis to leave. He doubted that he was still invited to poker. “_Go ahead and sit down. I’m going to get some snacks for us._”

“_I’ll get it_,” Nyx signed as Prompto tried to start assembling a tray of finger foods. 

Prompto looked at him, standing closer to Nyx than what was normal for just friends, and Noctis had to pretend he wasn’t jealous when he saw Nyx ruffle his hair playfully, sending him back to the table. Prompto was blushing as he sat down next to Noctis to the project, but Nyx was still looking at him with a loving gaze. Noctis ignored the painful twist in his stomach, knowing that Cindy was right. He had no place to say anything, and they looked so happy together that it would be wrong of him to intervene. Prompto didn’t owe him anything. If anything he owed Prompto.

“_Before we get started I wanted to apologize_,” Noctis signed so that Nyx could clearly understand him as well. “_I was going through some things yesterday and it was wrong to take it out on you. How Luna acted, too, was uncalled for. As for the girls, I honestly didn’t know them before, but I should have stood up for you more then and there. I’m sorry, Prompto. You aren’t annoying, and you didn’t deserve my anger. I’m usually really smooth around people, but for some reason, I’m not around you. So can we start again? Hi. My name is Noctis. Village idiot._”

Prompto stared at him a long moment, trying to absorb what he said. Nyx was standing nearby, no doubt waiting for Prompto’s response. “_Hi Noctis. I’m Prompto. Chronic worrier. Nice to meet you._”

Noctis grinned in response to that, and Prompto smiled as well, the tension and fear gone from them both. He sighed in relief and they got to work, feeling more lighthearted than before he had apologized. This was how it should be. If he was going to be with Luna then he had to respect that Prompto was with Nyx, and that was if he even had a crush on him. There really wasn’t a time that he had seen Prompto happy before, but when he was in Nyx’s house he looked free, happy, almost like he was a university student without many troubles. Almost like he was normal, Noctis realized. He didn’t have to know much about Prompto’s history to know that he looked unburdened when he was with Nyx. Who was he to come in and destroy that?

They got to work, focusing on the task at hand. Noctis realized as Prompto spoke about the project that he was actually a really smart guy. He listened in rapt attention as Prompto spoke about the war between Niflheim and Lucis, a smile on his face as he watched Prompto light up while he spoke. At one point Prompto stopped and apologized for rambling, but Noctis insisted that he keep going, that listening to him talk about the topic was far more amazing than anything he could ever read.

Nyx came over when he was done preparing food for them and set it down on the table for them. He stood behind Prompto and put his hand on the base of his neck, his fingers tracing the back of his neck lightly, making Prompto blush bright red. Nyx kissed the back of his head, and Noctis knew it was a powerplay. This was more tender and gentle than the ones Luna did, a small gesture to assert that they were dating, but he didn’t want to make Prompto feel bad in the process.

It was genuine caring, something that Noctis realized he didn’t have with Lunafreya. That probably upset him more than Prompto being with Nyx did. It was a sudden realization that his relationship with Luna was a farce, as he had suspected but didn’t want to believe. He had genuinely devoted so much of his time and energy into the relationship, trying to get her to get along with Ignis and Cindy, trying to make sure that she was happy in the relationship. Now that he thought about it, she had never really provided him the same level of concern or effort. It was always give but he never got to take. Luna would always turn things around so that he was in the wrong or making up for it, or even manipulated into forgetting why he was mad in the first place.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked in concern. “You’re crying. What’s wrong?”

Noctis realized, too late, that he was lost in his thoughts about how he cared for Lunafreya but she just didn’t reciprocate. He held up his hand to his eyes and wiped his tears away, a slow but painful heartbreak overwhelming him. Maybe he was going through something without even realizing it. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said as he wiped his tears away. “I just realized something, and it’s kind of pathetic.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Prompto asked kindly, the project temporarily forgotten. Even Nyx had paused, sitting down at the table to be ready to help if needed. Prompto signed while he spoke so that Nyx could understand as well. “You can tell me. Nyx is really the only other person I talk to. Pathetic right?”

His gently smile only made Noctis feel worse. “It’s not pathetic that you have someone who cares about you so much,” Noctis said while he signed. “I guess I just realized that my girlfriend, Lunafreya, just never showed me the same level of caring before. I guess I’m in a relationship where I care about her more than she cares about me.”

Prompto frowned deeply, and Nyx’s reserved exterior immediately relaxed and softened, whatever problems he had with Noctis forgotten for the time being. “_It happens more than you think. I was in a relationship with someone where we weren’t compatible at all. It was more of a relief when we ended it then it was to be together in the first place. You can make it work, but you’ll have to realize that she might not ever reciprocate, even if you did get married and have kids and everything._”

Noctis nodded, wiping his tears away, and Prompto suddenly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He was startled by the sudden gesture, the sudden kindness, but he was more startled by how much he liked the feel of Prompto’s warm body holding him. He imagined it was the feeling that he should feel with Luna instead of some guy he wanted to be friends with. Nyx tensed when Prompto hugged him, something that Noctis immediately picked up on, but he wasn’t about to try and ruin whatever they had going on. He wasn’t going to be a homewrecker. 

“I’m sorry you’re going through that,” Prompto said as he released him from the hug, signing so Nyx understood. “No wonder you were so upset with me. Nyx is the first person I’ve ever been with so I don’t really know how to give advice about these things, but I can listen at any time. And Nyx is good at giving advice. You can come to either of us.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replied with a shaky smile. Nyx was following along as they signed, a simple habit that they both were into. It was a simple rule that Noctis followed with Ignis and other deaf people. If someone in the room could hear it, then he would sign it. “I don’t know if I could give up on the relationship right now, but maybe it’s time to at least think about it differently.”

“_That’s a good way of looking at it. It’s clear you care about her, so don’t just give up on it impulsively._” Nyx smiled in reassurance, but Noctis still felt like he didn’t like that Prompto had hugged hm too much. It was a huge between friends, even if Noctis was ignoring a stirring within him that made him shift uncomfortably from something he couldn’t identify. 

“_I’ve only met the Nox Fleurets once, but I can say that they seem a bit… Haughty? I guess that’s the word for it. Like they would spoil their kids and in a way where they only think about themselves._” Nyx shrugged as he signed it, but Noctis laughed at that.

“_You’re right. That’s pretty much them. Ravus is an ass and I want to punch him every time I see him. And Luna is kind of focused on herself. I kind of wish she was a bit more considerate, and you two seem so close it just kind of made me realize it._”

Prompto blushed at that, looking at Nyx who gave him a pleasant, longing smile. That was the same smile he wished Luna gave him. Noctis told himself that her detachment was the reason why he was even considering having a crush on someone else, but that didn’t sit well with him either. Either way, he realized that he wished Luna was more considerate of his emotions and feelings instead of focused on her own social media presence and success.

“_We’ve known each other for a while. Nyx is pretty much my only friend and he knows everything about me already. I guess we just naturally ended up together?_” Nyx nodded as Prompto signed the question. “_But if you want things to change with her, why don’t you talk to her about it? Nothing will change if you don’t make a change._”

“_You’re right._” Noctis smiled kindly. He knew Luna from start to finish, but he didn’t confide in her like Prompto did with Nyx or like he did with Ignis. Maybe he could talk to her about that, see if they could connect a bit more, and hopefully make a change in their relationship. Then maybe he wouldn’t be so jealous that Nyx was dating Prompto and he could just support their relationship like a new friend should. 

Nyx got up and ruffled Noctis’s hair kindly, a gesture to show that he supported Noctis in his endeavor to make things better with his girlfriend. Noctis had the sneaking suspicion that Nyx thought he was into Prompto, which he still wasn’t sure about, but was relieved to see that Noctis was committed to his relationship with Luna. As long as Noctis was with Luna and focused on her then he wasn’t trying to take Prompto from Nyx. Noctis didn’t think that he was into Prompto that way, but then again, he had never been quite so jealous over a relationship before. 

They got back to work after that, Noctis and Prompto focused on getting the project done so they didn’t have to worry about finishing it later on. He was glad that he did the project with Prompto. The guy was smart and studious, and while Noctis was lazy in general, he was a good student overall. They made a good team, and before evening hit, their project was complete. The sun was setting by that time, and Nyx was preparing for poker night with his friends. 

“Are you staying for poker night?” Prompto asked while he signed so Nyx could see his answer too.

“Am I still invited?” Noctis asked.

“_You apologized for being mean to Prompto, so I suppose we can forgive you_,” Nyx signed as he turned away from the food cooking in a pan on the stove, smiling teasingly. “_Just don’t do it again. I’m ex-military you know._”

Prompto blushed, and Noctis once again wished that Luna was someone who wore her emotions on her sleeves like Prompto did. He didn’t want to admit that Prompto was pretty much his ideal, but he was a man and he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he had a crush on him no matter how hard he tried. It was like there was a barrier there that he couldn’t break through, knowing that it would affect so many aspects of his life. He didn’t know how Ignis dealt with being outed in high school, but then he remembered how mercilessly he was bullied and knew that he didn’t cope with it at all. Instead, he shut out the world around him to prevent himself from being hurt. Noctis didn’t know if he could deal with that sort of pain.

“_I promise I’ll be a good friend to him._” Noctis smiled kindly. 

“_Do you want some help cooking? I don’t mind._” Prompto stood up and walked over to Nyx, offering his help. 

“_It’s alright. Spend time with Noctis._” Nyx turned back to his pan and shook it to keep the meat from burning.

“_I can help. I’m not too good, but Ignis taught me how to do some basic stuff. He said if I was going to be an adult I should know how to at least chop a vegetable. I hate veggies though._” Noctis smiled supportively.

“_Alright. You two sit at the island and cut up these for me then. Prompto, supervise him so he doesn’t hurt himself._” Nyx took a series of vegetables that looked unappetizing to Noctis and set them down on the kitchen island with two cutting boards and two knives.

“Nyx is a great cook so you’ll like his food,” Prompto said as they began to follow Nyx’s instructions. It was clear that Prompto was used to helping Nyx out, like they were already some old married couple that were naturally in sync with each other. Once again, Noctis told himself he was jealous because of how well they seemed to fit. 

“_So you live with Nyx on and off?_” Noctis asked conversationally, wanting to get to know Prompto a bit more. He had been so focused on himself that he didn’t have the chance to talk to Prompto about his life. 

“Yeah ,” Prompto said hesitatingly. “Well… I don’t really get along with my dad. When I was younger, Nyx basically took care of me. My dad met him after he left the military since his house is just down the street. He asked Nyx to watch me because he worked late, and Nyx agreed. I actually live with my dad right now, but more often than not I’m here with Nyx.” 

“How much older is Nyx than you?” Noctis thought it was odd that Nyx basically helped raised Prompto and was now dating him, but then again he didn’t have a right to judge. They really seemed to get along, so what did it matter about how they met or how they got together? 

“Ten years,” Prompto admitted with a blush. “I know it’s weird, but I really like Nyx. And he’s the only person who would ever think about dating someone like me, so I should just be grateful for that.” 

“You’re really hard on yourself, you know that right?” Noctis looked at him as he said it, the vegetables temporarily forgotten. His knife cuts weren’t the best anyway, and Prompto naturally took over, like they had fallen into their own rhythm without much thought. He liked the idea of them cultivating their own friendship that didn’t require words, much in the same way Prompto was with Nyx or he was with Ignis. _Maybe I should date Ignis and see how that goes_, Noctis thought then immediately dismissed the thought. _Nah, it’d be weird dating a guy who I think of as a brother._

“Yeah, Nyx says it’s the voice of my father,” Prompto said as he looked away from Noctis, focusing on the vegetables instead. “He’s… I love him because he’s my dad, but he has his problems. And he hasn’t really been kind to me growing up.” 

“I can’t imagine what that’s like. You know, you should meet my dad. He lives right up the road. He’s an awesome guy and even took Ignis in when his parents disowned him. If you need a place to go then you could always go there too.” Noctis smiled reassuringly as Nyx turned around to see their handywork. 

“I always come to Nyx’s place,” Prompto said while he signed it since Nyx was now able to join the conversation. “I even have my own room and everything.” 

“_We share a room now, though_,” Nyx clarified, making Prompto blush. Noctis ignored the pang of jealousy and only smiled to mask it. “_Prompto’s father is an ass and treats him like shit, to put it bluntly. I would like it if Prompto had someone else to reach out to in case I’m unable to help. But I don’t know if you’re able to deal with the craziness that goes on at that house._” 

“_It can’t be that bad, can it?_” Noctis signed inquisitively as Nyx grabbed the veggies and arranged them on a tray to roast them. 

Prompto kept his head down as if he didn’t like to talk about the reality of the situation. Noctis had a feeling that he kept these matters close to his heart, unwilling or unable to talk about them to anyone other than Nyx. If it was that bad then Noctis couldn’t blame him. A stab of heartache for Prompto coursed through his body, spreading out from his chest. If Prompto was going through some really rough things his entire life, then that meant he was suffering all through high school without anyone but Nyx to reach out to. 

“_It’s rough. There’s some stuff that no one is prepared to deal with, and Prompto has had to navigate it his entire life. I’m just going to forewarn you, if you want to be close friends with him then you need to prepare to deal with it. It’s only a matter of time before his dad tries to drag you into his shit.” Nyx grimaced as he said it, as if he was thinking of something unpleasant that happened in the past._

“_Nyx just basically tells my dad to shut up and usually that works, but he’s also known him longer. It’s probably better if you don’t get too close to me so you don’t have to deal with unnecessary drama._” Prompto looked sad, and Noctis realized he must have spent his entire life with that mindset, that the drama was too much for others to handle. 

“_I’m stubborn so I’m not going anywhere. I guess I have the benefit of being a Caelum, so your dad can’t do too much without me acting like a spoiled rich kid who will run to daddy for help._” Noctis smiled reassuringly. “_Don’t worry. We all have our hang ups to deal with. Some more than others. It doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being friends with you._” 

Nyx nodded and got back to his cooking, seemingly appeased by that answer. Prompto smiled at him, but Noctis could see some tears in his eyes. He didn’t know a lot about how things were at Prompto’s home, but he imagined they were pretty terrible if he spent most of his time at Nyx’s. He wanted to know more about the Prompto’s past, what he was dealing with, but the doorbell rang, sending an alert to the smartwatch on Nyx’s wrist. 

“I’ll get it,” Prompto announced and signed while he got up. Noctis felt nervous for some reason. Nyx was such an intense person that he imagined his friends were just as intense, and that terrified him. Did they all know that Prompto and Nyx were dating? What would they think about it if not? 

“_I’ve had my reservations about you_,” Nyx signed in Prompto’s absence. He heard him greeting whoever was at the door. “_But you seem to be a lot like your father. If that’s the case, then I’m glad you’re Prompto’s friend. I see how you look at him, though, and know this. I’m not going to just give up on this relationship because you have a crush on him._” 

“_Everyone thinks I have a crush on Prompto_,” Noctis signed. “_I don’t know what you guys see in my expression that I don’t. I just want to be friends with him. Promise._” 

Nyx didn’t seem convinced, but he nodded anyway. “_Alright. Then make sure you’re a good friend to him. He doesn’t need any further pain in his life than his father already brings him._” 

“_Hey Nyx!_” a woman signed as she walked into the kitchen. She had dark hair pulled back in a messy bun and brown eyes. Thin and tall, she had a hardened look about her like she could easily kick someone’s ass without even breaking a sweat. Noctis felt like she was simultaneously intimidated and entranced by her, a powerhouse of a woman dressed in a green tank top and black leather pants with a leather jacket around her waist. She walked up to Nyx and they hugged, kissing each other on the cheek in a friendly way, but Noctis got the impression that they may have dated before. 

“_Who’s the newbie?_” she signed, looking at Noctis pointedly. 

“_This is Noctis. He’s Prompto’s friend. He knows sign too._” Nyx smiled warmly enough. 

“_Noctis, huh?_” she asked aloud while she signed. “_Nice to meet you. I’m Crowe. I didn’t realize that Prompto knew rich kids._” 

“_What can I say? I use my status to steal hearts everywhere._” Noctis signed while he said it and Nyx snorted in laughter. 

Crowe grinned at that while Prompto entered the kitchen with a few other friends. With a start Noctis realized it was Gladio and the other gym manager, Libertus. They greeted Nyx, and Libertus introduced Gladio to him, who shook his hand warmly. 

“Gladio doesn’t sign,” Libertus explained to them while he signed. “So we’ll have to translate a bit.” 

“_It’s fine_,” Nyx replied. “_He’s welcome, regardless._” 

Libertus translated for Gladio. “Thanks,” Gladio said while he signed that much. “I’m learning, so please bear with me.” 

“I didn’t know you wanted to learn sign,” Noctis said while Libertus and Crowe began to sign with Nyx, catching up on their lives. Prompto was standing next to Noctis, clearly surprised as well that Gladio was with them. “I can teach you.” 

“I can too,” Prompto said. “Noctis and I are both fluent.” 

“That’d be awesome,” Gladio said brightly. “I’d like to learn so I can be friends with Ignis, honestly. He seems like an interesting guy, but I don’t want him to feel put out by having to type his responses so we can communicate.” 

Noctis was reminded that Ignis was on a date tonight and wondered if Gladio was interested in dating Ignis. If so, he was a bit too late, although one date didn’t necessarily guarantee a relationship. He still wanted to know who he was dating. Maybe Gladio still had a shot, especially if the date failed horribly. Although if that was the case then Ignis likely wouldn’t date anyone else for another ten years.  


“You’re doing more than anyone else would,” Noctis said happily. “Thanks for being so willing to talk to him. He’s a stubborn guy, so you might have to work a little harder at it.” 

“I got this,” Gladio replied with a smile. “I’m more stubborn, I promise you. I only learn things the hard way.” 

“_Let’s play_,” Nyx said as he moved to the table. 

“Noct, let’s clean up our stuff so we can start the game,” Prompto said as they walked over to the kitchen table. Nyx was already setting up places for everyone, setting beers down for those who opted for beer and wine for the others. Noctis was thrilled that Prompto had given him a nickname, but he tried to hide his pleasure while he cleaned up his classwork with Prompto. “I’ll take it up to my room.” 

Noctis had the urge to go with him, but before he could offer, Prompto was taking their work up to his room. Nyx indicated for them all to sit down, and Gladio and Noctis sat next to each other with Libertus on Gladio’s other side. Crowe sat next to Nyx and there was an empty spot for Prompto next to Nyx and Noctis. Prompto was back a moment later and sat down, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way. Noctis liked how Prompto was a bit clumsy, his expressions more genuine and apparent than others. He thought about what it would be like to kiss him, then immediately put the thought out of his mind. Nyx eyed him intensely, as if he could tell what Noctis was thinking. He blushed and grabbed the beer in front of him, taking a long drink. 

The game started while the rest of the food cooked, and they all began to hedge their bets, playing for small amounts of gil. The good part about poker was no one needed to be able to sign to play, but when they did talk, laughing and enjoying the camaraderie that they naturally fell into, and Noctis felt a sense of family that he and Gladio were being welcomed into. When the food in the oven was ready, Nyx got up, the game paused for dinner, and Prompto jumped up to help him. He noticed that Libertus leaned over and whispered something in Crowe’s ear, and they both looked to Nyx and Prompto, eyeing them suspiciously. Maybe they didn’t know they were dating. 

Whatever they were questioning was put on hold while they ate, and Noctis found that the vegetables weren’t as terrible as they normally tasted when he was forced to eat them. He told Nyx as much, who thanked him for the compliment. Libertus and Crowe were still eyeing Nyx and Prompto suspiciously as they ate. Noctis noticed that Nyx was likely holding Prompto’s hand under the table, especially since Prompto had a blush on his face that likely wasn’t from his barely touched glass of wine. 

“Are you two dating?” Libertus blurted out through the awkward silence, signing while he did so. Prompto blushed even bright red, giving away the answer even if they did want to keep it a secret. “_Nyx, can I talk to you for a second?_” 

Nyx nodded and they got up from the table, excusing themselves to go into the other room. Crowe looked to Prompto, who was decidedly looking down at his food. Noctis wondered if the relationship between the two was more taboo than he realized. Crowe and Libertus seemed to be pretty close to them both, likely knowing Prompto because they were friends with Nyx, and he wondered just what Nyx and Libertus were discussing. 

“Prompto,” Crowe said slowly, kindly, almost like he was a kid who was being taken advantage of. “You know Nyx practically raised you right? I mean… Isn’t it kind of predatory for him to be dating you?” 

Prompto looked up at her in surprise. Gladio and Noctis both shifted uncomfortably by the question. Noctis could see her point. “Predatory? No! I really like him. I mean, it’s mutual. I came onto him too.” 

Crowe raised her eyebrow, clearly not convinced. “I’m sure Libertus is reaming Nyx out right now, but I’m not going to do the same to you. You’re young and pretty innocent, no matter how much you say you’re not. Just… Just think about it a bit. Nyx is ten years older than you, well established in his life, while you’re just in college and beginning yours. Wouldn’t it make more sense to date someone your own age?” 

“Nyx knows everything about me, we get along, and I really like him. He likes me too. Why shouldn’t we date? I’m twenty, so it’s not like I’m a kid and don’t know what I’m doing.” Prompto said it fiercely, but he looked like he was about to cry, looking down at his plate. 

“I know, Prompto… You’re a good guy and deserve the world. Nyx is just so much older than you and he took care of you. He shouldn’t be looking at you like that at all. As much as he’s our friend, he shouldn’t have even thought about you like that once.” 

“Well he does, so that’s not even really a good argument,” Prompto said as he looked up at her. “We really like each other, and it’s not like anyone else is jumping at the chance to date me, so who cares?”

“What will your dad think?” Crowe asked. She seemed concerned, but Noctis had a feeling that was the wrong question to ask. 

“Who cares what he thinks? He’s too drunk to know what’s going on half the time anyway.” Prompto stood up, clearly upset. “I’ll be right back. I need a second to calm down.” 

Prompto walked away tearfully, and Noctis sat there, not knowing what to do. As someone who felt jealous of Prompto and Nyx’s relationship he secretly wanted them to break up, but as his friend he knew he should be supportive of what he wanted. Slowly, he stood up and looked at Gladio, indicating that it might be a good opportunity to talk to Prompto separately and calm him down. It was an opportunity to solidify their relationship as friends, but more than that he didn’t like seeing Prompto upset. 

“We’re going to calm him down,” Noctis said as he looked at Crowe. 

She sighed. “If you guys knew him like we did, you would be just as concerned. He’s a good guy, and Nyx is too, but it’s not a relationship that should happen.” 

“You can’t make that decision for them, though,” Gladio said. “They’re both adults, and if Nyx treats him well, then what’s the problem? Sure, it’s weird, but people have gotten together in weirder ways.” 

“You just don’t get it.” Crowe grabbed her beer and took a long drink. “But you’re right. We can’t stop them.” 

“Come on,” Noctis said to Gladio. As they passed by a room, Noctis noticed Libertus and Nyx arguing with each other. 

“_How long?! How long have you been sexually attracted to Prompto?! Cause I know it didn’t just start recently!_” Libertus was signing angrily, indicating that he was doing the equivalent of shouting at him. 

“_A while now? I don’t know. I just realized it one day._” Nyx was standing his ground, but he was signing calmly, as if he anticipated this sort of reaction. 

“_How long?!_” Libertus demanded. 

“_A few years I guess? I didn’t plan on doing anything until the other day when it was pretty obvious that Prompto felt the same way._” 

“_A few years?! So you mean since Prompto was still in high school?! You realize you’re a fucking predator, right? Prompto is the most innocent guy there is, and you’re taking advantage of that._” 

“_It’s not like that. Talk to him and you’ll see. I had resolved to ignore it, but then… I don’t know, Prompto was sleeping on my lap and he said something that was clearly a come on so I kissed him and then he kissed me back… Pretty intensely too. I’m not saying it to be over the top. I’m just explaining that he honestly reciprocated._” 

“_You shouldn’t have made a move in the first place!_” 

Noctis hurried away after that, unsure of what to think about the situation. It sounded like it was a bad idea for Nyx and Prompto to even have gotten together in the first place, but he didn’t really know enough about their situation to make an educated decision regarding the matter. Either way, as much as he could give his input, he knew that the decision was ultimately up to Prompto and Nyx. Besides, he had resolved to support their relationship if it was what Prompto wanted. Clearly he wanted to be with Nyx. 

Upstairs, Noctis wasn’t sure where to go. Then he heard Prompto sniffling a bit in a room down the hall. Noctis knocked on the door and opened it a little, doubtful that Prompto would let them in anyway. Prompto was sitting in a room decorated with grey and splashes of yellow, otherwise bare save for some items that indicated it was the spare room that Nyx had ready for Prompto when he needed to come over. He remembered how Nyx said they were sleeping together now and tried not to bristle at the thought. He wouldn’t let his jealousy get the better of him. 

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said gently, using the nickname Cindy had given him. 

“Sorry guys,” Prompto said. “I expected something but not that. If I like Nyx, then what’s the problem?” 

“I see her point,” Noctis said as they stepped into the room. Prompto looked hurt, but he continued before he could be interrupted. “But ultimately it’s not up to them. If you like Nyx and want to be with him, then I don’t see the problem. Then again, I don’t know enough about you guys to really see why they’re so upset.” 

“They think I’m some kid who can’t make decisions on my own,” Prompto said. He was sitting on the bed, his body hunched over like he was trying to make himself smaller. His dad must’ve really done a number on him, Noctis thought. “Like I don’t have a mind of my own and can’t think.” 

“I think they’re just worried that Nyx is taking advantage,” Gladio offered as he sat on the bed next to him. Noctis joined him, sitting on the other side. “You’re young and Nyx is older, so it’s reasonable that they would be worried. You’re going to have to prove to them that you want to be with him.” 

“How do I do that?” Prompto asked. 

“It’s not going to be an overnight thing,” Gladio replied. “When I was younger I made a lot of stupid decisions. I had to prove to my parents, slowly, over time that I was responsible enough to handle my own business. I’m not saying it’s the same, but sometimes things take more time for people to get on board with it. It doesn’t make the situation better now, but if you’re sure you want to be with him, then they’ll get used to it eventually.” 

Prompto nodded, wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry for ruining this evening.” 

“If anything, they should’ve waited until we were gone,” Noctis said. “Talk about awkward.” 

“Right? Not exactly the way I wanted to get introduced to poker night.” Gladio laughed. 

Prompto smiled weakly, about to say something, but his phone started to ring. A look came over his face, one of horror and pain, and he took his phone out and looked at it. “I have to take this. Give me a sec?” 

“Want us to leave?” Noctis asked. 

“It might be a good idea.” Prompto answered the phone as they got up to go. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Noctis heard someone shouting on the other line. “You haven’t seen your aunt and uncle the entire time they were here? Get your ass home right now before I bruise it so bad you’ll be unable to sit for a week!” 

Noctis stopped, his heart pounding in his chest. It was Prompto’s father. It couldn’t be anyone else. He couldn’t just leave Prompto alone like that, not with his father yelling so loud that he could hear him through the phone. He turned around and saw that Prompto was holding the phone away from him, his eyes cold and hard, clearly trying to steel his heart for the conversation. 

“I’ve been working on a project-” Prompto began but his father started yelling. He listened helplessly. 

“I don’t care what you’re doing! Get your ass home. Now!” 

“Give me the phone,” Noctis said. Prompto looked at him in shock and fear, but Noctis held out his hand. “Give me the phone.” Slowly, hesitatingly, Prompto handed him the phone. “Hi this is Noctis Lucis Caelum. My apologies for taking Prompto away. We’ve been working on a project this weekend that is due next week. I’m sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you and your family.” 

“Well,” Prompto’s father said on the other line. “I didn’t know he was working on a project, let alone with you. Please accept my apologies. Prompto can take as much time as he needs to complete his project.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Noctis said with a politeness he did not feel. “I will hand the phone to Prompto now.” 

Noctis handed him the phone, and Prompto took it back, a look of awe on his face. “Hey dad,” Prompto said quietly, scared of the response he was going to get. 

“We’ll talk about this later. Make sure you see your aunt and uncle before they leave on Tuesday,” his father said loudly. The call ended before Prompto could say anything else. 

“Being a Caelum means that I can get my way anytime,” Noctis said with a shrug. “I don’t like to take advantage of it, but I thought it was a good idea to in this situation.” 

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly. “I’m sure it’ll be hell later, mainly because I didn’t tell him I know you. He’s been trying to work with your dad for years. He’ll probably tell me to get close to you so I can introduce him to your dad.” 

Prompto rolled his eyes at that, clearly not interested in whatever his father wanted him to do. That actually eased Noctis’s worries that he had from his father a bit. Whatever his father was trying wasn’t connected to Prompto at all. If anything, Prompto didn’t want anything to do with his father. He made a promise to himself to tell his own father about it. 

“Thanks for the warning. It won’t matter. My dad won’t work with yours, no matter what he says. I don’t know why but…” Noctis shrugged. 

Prompto didn’t seem too surprised. “I have no clue about my dad’s work, but he’s not a good person. I wish I had a better father where I could say otherwise, but I can’t lie about it.” 

“That’s okay Prom.” Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto and pulled him into a tight hug until Prompto was struggling hopelessly in his grasp. “You’ve got us. We’ll be your family instead.” 

“Us and Iggy will too. He might seem pretty reserved, and that’s cause he is.” Noctis laughed at his own joke. “But he’s also the best friend I’ve ever known. You’ll see that too.” 

“Where is he right now?” Prompto asked, still fighting Gladio bearhug grip. “I’m sure the evening is ruined now, but it’d be nice to see him. I’m sorry I haven’t been to the bakery recently.” 

“He’s on a date right now actually,” Noctis said as he checked his watch. Gladio released Prompto at that, his mouth slightly open. “I know, I’m surprised too. He doesn’t talk to anyone, let alone date anyone. I’m still trying to figure out who the hell he’s on a date with.” 

“He didn’t tell you?” Gladio asked. “I thought you guys shared everything.” 

“We usually do. Must be something embarrassing.” Noctis thought of the worst case scenario. “Oh lord what if it’s Ravus? What if it’s my father?!” 

Prompto and Gladio both laughed at that. “I don’t think he’s going to date your dad,” Prompto said. “Didn’t you say he’s like a brother to you? That’d be like him dating his own dad.” 

“Yeah you’re right.” Noctis breathed a bit in relief, but he was still anxious to know who it was. 

There was a knock on the door, and Prompto called out for whoever was on the other side to enter. Nyx stepped in, looking apologetic and worried. Noctis noticed Prompto’s gaze was conflicted, that of worry and care. Gladio gave Noctis a look that told him to hide whatever he was feeling or else someone might think something of how he felt about Prompto. He immediately scrunched his face, then let it go slack and Gladio gave him a nod of approval. 

“_I’m sorry_,” Nyx said. Noctis repeated his words aloud for Gladio’s benefit. “_I kind of ruined poker night. Libertus and Crowe are downstairs, calming down and ready to play again if you want._” 

“You didn’t ruin it,” Gladio said with a smile while Prompto signed to translate for him. “They just have to get on board with you two being together. After all, you both like each other. Doesn’t matter the circumstances. As long as you both consent, it’s none of our business.” 

“_Thank you_,” Nyx said with a smile. “_Come downstairs whenever you’re ready. And feel free to put them in their place too._” 

“_My dad called_,” Prompto signed before Nyx could leave. “_He was mad. But Noctis took care of it. I’m glad he’s here._” 

“_Thank you Noctis._” Nyx walked over to Prompto and took him into his arms, holding him tightly. Prompto wrapped his arms around Nyx. It was intimate, a way for Nyx to tell Prompto he was there for him, to help him with his pain at dealing with his father. Noctis silently wished that he was the one Prompto did that with, then dismissed the thought yet again. Gladio gave him another look, but Prompto and Nyx were wrapped up in their own world now. 

“_We’ll meet you downstairs_,” Noctis offered instead and Nyx nodded in response. Gladio and Noctis walked away, and Noctis closed the door just as he saw Nyx kiss Prompto, his heart aching at how happy Prompto looked to be in his arms. 

“Dude you gotta fix your face if you’re gonna be friends with Prompto,” Gladio said on their way downstairs. “I mean, it’s okay if you got a crush on Prompto, but if you’re gonna keep it a secret at least pretend you support their relationship.” 

“I do support their relationship,” Noctis argued. “And I don’t have a crush on him.” 

“Uh-huh,” Gladio replied in a way that indicated he didn’t believe him. “Then whatever demon is possessing you to look so upset when Prompto is hugging Nyx needs to get its act together. But… Man it’s weird that they’re dating.” 

“Right?” Noctis said in a low voice. “But it’s not like they’re miserable with each other.” 

“Yeah if they looked destroyed by it or something then I’d be against it. But they look happy so I can’t really say it’s a bad idea.” Gladio shrugged. “It’s really not our place anyway.” 

“That’s true.” They reached the kitchen and Crowe and Libertus were both guzzling their beer rather quickly. 

“I can’t believe he’d do that to Prompto,” Libertus said as he shook his head in disbelief. 

“He’s not doing anything to Prompto,” Noctis replied. “Prompto wants to be with him too. We can’t discount what he wants.” 

“But you don’t know-” Libertus began. 

“Dude, it’s not our place to tell them not to be together,” Gladio said. “They like each other so let it go. Prompto’s not a kid. He’s old enough to make a decision about dating an older guy.” 

“It’s going to fail miserably,” Crowe commented. “Mark my words.” 

“We’ll just have to see,” Noctis commented. “So are we going to play or what?” 

Nyx and Prompto joined them a moment later, openly holding hands. Libertus and Crowe gave them a look, but they didn’t say anything because of the looks Gladio and Noctis gave them. They resumed their poker night, falling into awkward conversation until it had a more natural flow to it. Prompto sat closer to Nyx now, touching as Prompto failed miserably at poker, garnering a lot of laughter from them all. For now all the tension was forgotten in favor of enjoying the evening. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if Ignis was having a good time, but he knew there was no point in checking in. He wouldn’t find out until tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: there's a lot of fluff in this  
My husband: Babe.. It's pretty much an alpaca
> 
> I'm glad I finally got this chapter done because I was working on it yesterday but went to bed hella early cause I was too tired and have worked on it off and on today because I had to work a couple hours then do some errands. Plus I had no clue how I was gonna end it so it just kinda ended like blah. Sorry guys.  
On a personal note: I went clothes shopping since I pretty much don't own many clothes since I had weight loss surgery and I finally found clothes in my size. XD I went from a size 26 to a size 0 so I'm a person of extremes, as you can tell. XD


	8. The Pauper and the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes on a date

Ignis would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He had been with Cor before, one on one even, but never as a date. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing and felt like he was way out of his depth. But Cindy guided him while Noctis was at Prompto’s. He wondered how that was going, but he didn’t have the time to consider it. His mind was too preoccupied with how he was going to get through this date with minimal embarrassment on his part. No matter what, he was pretty sure that he was going to disappoint Cor marvelously. He had a particularly boring life, and he knew that Cor would see right through him.

Cindy helped Ignis get ready right after work, knowing that the rest of the cleanup could wait for a few minutes. Cor texted him, telling him that he was on his way, so Ignis didn’t have much time to get ready. He had told him that they were going to a nice restaurant, so Ignis had his suit ready for the evening. It was a black suit with a black vest and a dark purple shirt. It was finely tailored, in the new style that accentuated slim waists and thin legs. Cindy approved of the look and helped him slick his hair back, insisting that he needed to do his hair just a little differently since it was a date. Even Ignis had to admit that he looked good.

“_I’ll take care of the bakery_,” Cindy said when he got the text that Cor had arrived and was waiting outside. “_You go enjoy. And even if it goes bad, just remember. You get a free dinner._”

Ignis laughed at that. “_Thanks Cindy. I’ll let you know how it goes._”

“_Tell Noctis too. He’s worried about who it is since you won’t tell him._” Cindy waved him off as he left the shop, his keys and phone in his pocket as Cindy locked the door behind him. 

Cor was leaning against a sleek black car, likely one of Caelum Industries’ design. He was dressed in dark blue, almost black, suit, finely tailored and looking fantastically gorgeous. There wasn’t much he could do to change his style, but he had an air of beauty about him that only a tailored suit or a uniform could bring, making him look like he was someone to devour and be devoured. Ignis was suddenly very grateful to have accepted the date with him.

“_You look really, really good_,” Cor signed before Ignis had a chance to do the same. “_Did Cindy assist?_”

“_Yes_,” Ignis replied. “_And I could say the same to you. That suit really fits you well._”

“_The benefit of being a celebrity baker. Ready?_” Cor opened the back car door for him, and Ignis climbed inside, his heart beating erratically.

He was not used to going out, much less on a date with someone, anyone. He was ridiculously out of his depth as he sat on the fine black leather backseat and Cor climbed in next to him, the door closing with finality. A driver immediately took off, an anonymous man hired to maintain secrecy while chauffeuring them around.

“_You’d think I wouldn’t be nervous since I was the one who asked you out_,” Cor commented as they drove through the Insomnian city. “_But I haven’t been on a date for a while, let alone with someone as good looking as you._”

Ignis was grateful it was night out, ensuring that Cor couldn’t see him blush at such a compliment. He never really considered himself to be attractive, or rather he just never really considered himself to be someone that others would look at in such a way, let alone Cor. Throughout culinary school he kept his head down and just focused on getting through school. 

“_I haven’t dated in a while… Well not since high school. I’ve been more focused on my career, I suppose._” Ignis knew that Cor was aware of what happened in high school with Ravus, but he didn’t want to admit that since then he had been afraid of dating at all. It wasn’t that he was afraid of being hurt. He was more afraid of the type of treatment that he received back in high school, the bullying and the fear that accompanied with him.

“_I guess we’re in the same boat then_,” Cor replied. He was sitting close to Ignis and he put his hand on Ignis’s thigh, making his intentions known. Ignis didn’t know if this date was going to go well, but he knew how it was going to end if it did. The thought was simultaneously exciting and terrifying. He was embarrassed to admit that he was a virgin.

“_May I ask, when did you think about going on a date with me? Just recently?_” Ignis was curious about when Cor saw him in that light.

“_Well I always thought you were attractive_,” Cor explained as the vehicle began to slow down. The restaurant was close by, but it was far enough away to warrant a drive. “_But I suppose during your second summer of interning I considered dating you. It was inappropriate since you were under my tutelage, then after that you were so focused on your bakery that I didn’t want it to seem like you were dating me for your own success. So I let it go until now._”

The admission shocked Ignis. Perhaps he kept his head down too much for him to notice that Cor had always been attracted to him. If he had known, would that have changed anything though? He was still focused on his business, and he doubted he would’ve accepted any dates before now. Cor was right. Now was the best time, or at least the first opportunity. 

“_I’m sorry I didn’t realize it before now. I’m a bit dense when it comes to these things._” 

Ignis had to admit that when he first met Cor he was mostly in awe of his genius as a bakery and terrified that he was going to disappoint the chef. But as he got to know Cor, he also had to admit that he did find the man attractive. He had honestly thought he was so far out of his league that he wasn’t even an option and didn’t even consider it a possibility to have a crush. More than that, Ignis had always been too wounded to consider dating. Even now he wasn’t sure that dating was a good idea, but he was at the point where it was worth an effort. 

The driver of the vehicle let them out, and Cor held a hand out for Ignis to take when he got out of the vehicle. Ignis took it, trying not to blush and act smooth, and only partly succeeded. The restaurant they were going to dine at was a fantastically expensive place simply called The Place, and it was the one restaurant that took reservations at least a year in advance. Ignis didn’t know if Cor made the reservation so far in advance, in which case he was in it for the long haul, or if he was famous enough to get a table for two at the drop of a hat.

The restaurant was decorated in soft golds and dim lighting, a place where a suit and tie was a must, and some even wore a tuxedo to The Place. A doorman was waiting to let them in, Ignis holding Cor’s hand. He was so confident, so self-assured, that it gave Ignis the confidence he needed to hold his head high and not want to just run out of the door. It was the first time he had been out in public as a gay man on a date with another man. The maître d’ was a middle aged man who greeted Cor warmly. It was evident that it was not Cor’s first time at the restaurant. 

“So happy to have you back, Mr. Leonis,” the maître d’ said kindly. “We have your table ready. Please follow me.”

The maître d’ had been trained not to ask questions. He took them back to a table that was by a window, a beautiful view of the gardens attached to the restaurant for the pleasure of those who wished to take a stroll after their dinner. The restaurant was packed, the fine black tables all filled with those who had more money than they knew what to do with it. Ignis had been to several expensive restaurants thanks to Regis spoiling him and Noctis, but he had never been to a restaurant so expensive.

A few people stared at Cor, recognizing his celebrity status, as he walked by, but no one got up to talk to him. This wasn’t a place for that. If anything, the restaurant was so high class that the waiters would stop anyone from encroaching on their dinner without Cor’s say-so. A pianist was playing a grand piano in the lobby, and Ignis assumed it was some gentle melody that floated in the background. He had always wondered what music sounded like, but Noctis assured him that feeling music was more important than listening to it. 

They approached the table that was reserved for them, a bottle of champagne resting in a silver serving bucket of ice. The plates on the table were rimmed with gold, and the champagne glasses glistening in the candlelight. Ignis couldn’t help but be impressed as he saw the lights in the garden twinkling like faeries and realized that everything was very visually appealing. Cor must have put a lot of thought into the date so that, while Ignis couldn’t hear, he could use his other senses to be awed and inspired. He was trying hard to romance him, and Ignis was nearly overwhelmed by the gesture. 

Cor pulled out a chair for him to sit, and Ignis took the seat with a grateful smile. The maître d’ waited wordlessly until Cor was seated, taking his place across from Ignis with a smile full of desire. It made Ignis’s stomach do several flips, wondering what he had truly done to catch Cor’s attention. The maître d’ said something, to which Cor replied with thanks, but both of them were staring at each other still. Soon enough, their champagne glasses were full and they were left to themselves.

“_Does Noctis know that we’re on a date?_” Cor asked as Ignis sipped the champagne. The bubbles floated in his mouth, a burst of dry sweetness that made him immediately go for another taste.

“_No. I wanted to see how this date played out before I figured out if I needed to be happy or be consoled over the matter_,” Ignis replied with a teasing smile. “_Did you tell Regis?_”

“_No. Same reason. I am overdue to visit him, though. Maybe I’ll tell him tomorrow._”

“_Then I’ll tell Noct tomorrow._” Ignis wasn’t exactly sure what to discuss, other than baking, but Cor seemed to know that. They sipped their champagne as Cor discussed his life, telling Ignis about how he had been traveling a lot recently for work as a judge for several baking competitions.

Ignis knew that Cor traveled frequently, and right now he was entering his season where he did a lot of holiday baking specials. The winter seasons seemed to drive people to eat more carbs, meaning that both Cor and Ignis would likely be busy soon. Cor then talked about how he had dated a few men here and there throughout his life, but he had never really found anyone who understood his love of his work quite so much. Ignis got it. Their first love would always be baking, everything else would fall in line later. 

“_There are some things you need to consider if we are going to see where this goes_,” Cor signed when they were well into their dishes and champagne.

Ignis noticed a few people stare curiously at Cor, wondering why he was with a deaf person, knowing that they likely thought he was some charity case. All his life Ignis had been the charity case, not the person who worked hard, the person who strove for perfection. The few people he had in his life were the ones who saw him as a person who worked hard instead. It was why he had so few people in his life. The others only seemed to pity him. He wondered if Cor being see with him would tarnish his reputation or enhance it.

“_I am in the spotlight a lot_,” Cor continued. “_You will likely be in the spotlight at some point too. Likely in tabloids and photographed by the paparazzi. We can keep it quiet for a while, but I’m not ashamed to be gay or to be interested in you. I’m not ashamed that you’re deaf. But I think it’s important for you to make sure that you can handle being elevated to celebrity status. I hope your bakery will get you there, but you are sure to be in the spotlight by dating me. I know you are a private person, and I will keep things as private as possible, but word will get out eventually._”

“_I’m not sure how I will handle it_,” Ignis answered honestly. “_I am more contemplative than being able to tell you upfront how things will happen. Would it be reasonable to see how things go in the relationship and handle things as they come? I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to handle it, but things seem to be going well. I think I’m willing to give it a try._” 

“_Fair enough. And it’s the most honest answer I’ve received, honestly. Most people just either run away or say they can handle it then can’t. I guess that’s why I’m lucky I met you._” Cor smiled seductively at him. 

Ignis had considered a bit what he would do if he seriously dated Cor. It would be a life of being the boyfriend of a celebrity who was much older than him, someone who would likely take him to public events that he wouldn’t otherwise be invited to. The thought, honestly, made him far too anxious to consider in depth since he was so reserved and quiet to begin with. Then again, he knew that being with a celebrity baker would also mean him being relegated to the sidelines, not particularly directly in the spotlight. As long as it didn’t harm his business, he thought he could give it a try. 

“_You really could have anyone you want. I don’t know why you would want someone who is deaf._” Ignis knew he was beating himself up, but it was an honest question. So many people couldn’t handle someone who was deaf, or blind, or had some other disability or impairment that meant they required accommodations. 

“_So we have to sign to communicate. So what? You’re smart, talented, hot, and have a good future ahead of you. Honestly, I’m surprised that you aren’t married by now. I’m sure there were so many men and women who were interested in you, but you never even considered that they were. I know my worth, but you don’t know yours. I’m hoping this magazine feature will help. And I’ll take care of the personal stuff._” 

Ignis was grateful, not for the first time, that he had decided to go on a date with Cor. They continued to talk about their hopes and dreams for the future, seeing how they aligned. Cor was constantly expanding his empire, hopeful that by the time he retired he would be able to leave it in a place where he felt fulfilled, although that wouldn’t be for a long while. Ignis was satisfied with having his small bakery, but he saw the glamor of Cor’s method of success. Cor agreed that they both had their merits and liked the idea of one day going back to basics; the small bakery that Ignis owned seemed ideal. 

While they both had different goals for their businesses, both of them agreed that either future would be a blessing to have. If Ignis was suddenly propelled to celebrity status it wouldn’t be a bad thing and would bring about a different kind of happiness that Ignis hadn’t just had to consider. If Cor decided to work in a small bakery then it would bring the happiness of simplicity, not having to focus on the multimillion gil enterprise he had built for himself. They joked about swapping places and seeing if anyone would notice. Somehow Ignis thought all their customers for both bakeries would notice the change. Ignis was sure his customers would be happier to have Cor. 

As the evening wound down, Cor and Ignis shared a dessert together. They both ended up critiquing it, enjoying their critique more than the dessert itself. It was a decent enough dessert, but Cor and Ignis agreed that they both could do better. They were both laughing by the end of the dinner, and Ignis felt a new warmth in his heart that he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was a feeling that he had been waiting to see if it presented itself, if there was a sense of something more between him and Cor. At this point, it was safe to say he was hoping for a second date. 

“_Do you want to come back to my place?_” Cor offered. “_I know you have to be up early for the bakery, but maybe a drink or two at my place would be nice?_” 

“_I would like that_,” Ignis said while a heat rose to his cheeks and his heart seemed to be beating hard enough to leap over mountains. He paused then was honest with Cor. “_I have to be honest, I’ve never had sex before. I… I had the opportunity a few times, but I didn’t._” 

Cor seemed a bit surprised by this, and Ignis blushed in embarrassment at the admission. It was likely that Cor would think less of him, think of him as some naïve lost lamb instead of a grown man. “_That is a bit surprising, mainly because you’re so hot. I mean, we could remedy that if you’re interested._” 

“_I’m interested._” Ignis was pretty sure that he was going to start hyperventilating to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest, but he kept his composure like they were talking about the weather.  


“_Let’s go, then._” Cor stood after paying the waiter and Ignis followed suit. 

He followed Cor out of the restaurant, the car already waiting for them. At some point Cor likely summoned the car without Ignis realizing it. Cor opened the car door and looked at him with a sultry smile, his usually stern blue eyes softened and enticing. Ignis had a feeling that he was in some modern fairytale where he was being whisked away from a pauper’s life into something extraordinary. Usually there was pain in those stories, but right now Ignis was in the part where there was only magic and joy. 

Ignis was about to get in the car when he saw a wisp of white out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head absentmindedly, his eyes automatically following the movement, and froze. Ravus was standing there, about to enter the restaurant they just came out of. He was dressed in a fine white suit, his white hair falling gently to his shoulders. He was every bit of the gorgeous man he always had been, but Ignis felt only pain and fear instead of the desire he did before Ravus outed him. 

“Ignis?” Ravus said in surprise. Ignis didn’t expect him to know sign, but he was surprised when he began to sign to him while speaking aloud. He looked to Cor and back to Ignis, and Cor took a step forward, aware of what had happened between them. “_How are you?_” 

“_Apologies, but Ignis and I are currently wrapped up in something_,” Cor explained as he stood next to Ignis. 

“_Yes… My apologies. I didn’t mean to interrupt… Your date?_” Ravus looked at them inquisitively. 

“_Yes, our date. Have a good evening._” Cor put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder and turned him around and directed him into the car before Ignis or Ravus could say anything else. 

Ignis knew that he had taught Ravus some sign language in high school, but he didn’t know that Ravus had continued with his education in the topic. He didn’t know why that upset him so much, but he felt torn about it. Cor hesitated before he got into the car, likely saying something to Ravus, but Ignis couldn’t see his lips to make out what he was saying. He got in the car, an awkward tension between them, as the car drove away. 

“_What did you say to him?_” Ignis asked finally. 

“_You’ve been hurt enough_,” Cor replied. “_That’s all I said. I know it’s not my place but-_” 

“_No. We’re dating now, right? If anyone has the right to say something, it’s you._” Ignis flushed at the thought. He never really had a boyfriend before, especially one who was so unashamed to be seen with him. Ignis couldn’t count Ravus since he had been so secretive, so horrifyingly mean to him, so adamant that he not embrace their relationship that Ignis found out didn’t exist in the first place. The thought of having a boyfriend was exciting, but it felt odd, like it didn’t fit him. He had been so used to being alone that being with someone, let alone Cor, was a strange thought. 

“_I’m glad you see us as dating._” Cor was sitting close to Ignis again, but now he leaned in, one leg crossed over his other, his arm on the back of the seat draped across Ignis’s shoulders. 

Ignis was trying to keep his breathing steady as Cor’s lips hovered just inches from his, the heat from their breath mingling together. Cor paused a moment, his eyes flickering from looking into Ignis’s eyes through his glasses and down to his lips. He pressed his lips against Ignis’s with a sudden passion that took Ignis by surprise, even though he knew what was coming, his tongue hungrily searching Ignis’s mouth.

There was a stirring of desire that both scared and excited Ignis. He returned the kiss, his tongue searching for Cor’s as he caved into whatever longing he was feeling for him. Cor’s lips were warm, his tongue almost sweet to the taste, as Ignis and Cor kissed each other like they were in the privacy of their own homes instead of in a car zooming through Insomnia, both of them dressed in fine suits.  


Ignis reached his hand up, pulling Cor into the kiss even more as he put his hand on the back of Cor’s head. The vehicle slowed and came to a stop in front of a large apartment complex, just blocks away from the original location of his bakery. Like Ignis, he liked to be close to his passion. Cor pulled away from the kiss, still close enough that their faces were almost touching, his eyes alight with desire as the driver opened the door.

“_Come with me_,” Cor signed as he pulled away. He got out of the vehicle and Ignis followed him, both nervous and excited for what was going to happen. He didn’t know if he would trust anyone else right now with something so intimate and personal. Maybe Noctis, but they were more like brothers. The thought of them having sex with each other was weirder than dating Cor was.

The driver nodded when Cor instructed him to wait around so that he could take Ignis home when they were ready. Ignis knew that tomorrow was going to be a long, exhausting day, but right now he was just thinking about what was about to happen. He was twenty five years old, a bit too old for his liking to not have had sex before, especially since he knew Noctis lost his virginity to Luna at sixteen. That didn’t quite seem fair to him.

Ignis followed Cor into the building, a sleek modern building that was only for those who could afford to pay for an entire floor to live on. The lobby desk was unoccupied, save for the security guard who waved to Cor as he recognized the tenant. Cor was leading Ignis by the hand, and Ignis caught their reflection in the elevator doors as they waited for it to descend. They both looked like sophisticates who oddly complimented each other, like they both rather belonged together instead of being two separate people who were just trying to fill a void. In that moment, Ignis had a feeling that he just might do well as a more famous baker than he aimed for.

The elevator doors opened and Cor pulled Ignis inside. He barely waited for the doors to close before he was kissing Ignis again, his body pressing Ignis into the wall of the elevator as it ascended to the top floor. Ignis gasped in the sudden pleasure, his arms wrapping around Cor’s neck as their tongues danced with each other. The desire between them was fiery, hot, both of them going such a long time without having anyone to connect with romantically. Ignis wondered if Cor would stop kissing him if someone else got on the elevator. He almost didn’t want him to.

When the doors to the elevator opened, Ignis was feeling flustered, turned on, and craving more. The doors opened to a penthouse suit, a large apartment flat that was designed in elegant simplicity, the furniture all black with steel appliances. Ignis stepped onto the slate grey flooring as he followed Cor into the beautiful flat. The night sky was decorated with the twinkling lights of the city, the penthouse a wall of windows all the way around instead of the solid walls Ignis had in his small room.

There was a living room area just in front of them, the black leather couch facing a television mounted on the wall, a black coffee table with a few candles as a centerpiece. To the right was a huge kitchen, the most amazing set of appliances that Ignis didn’t know could be owned in a personal kitchen. There was a table in the kitchen area, but it was small and likely unused save for the one seat that Cor used. Off to the left was a hallway that lead to several rooms, one of which was Cor’s bedroom. 

Ignis was struck by how modern and chic the flat was. It really drove home just how rich, how famous, and how successful Cor was. He was miles ahead of Ignis, someone who was impressed and awed by the life he lived. Ignis had grown up in a very nice house, but it was made in the traditional style of Lucis, not the modern world he had just stepped into. He felt like a country bumpkin going into the big city, even though he lived in Insomnia since he was ten.

Cor didn’t give him much time to consider it. His lips were on Ignis’s before he could sign anything, his hands hungrily caressing his chest down to his hips and his groin. Ignis gasped involuntarily as Cor had him pressed against the hallway wall, one hand stroking his hard cock on the outside of his pants. Ignis felt a moan in his throat as Cor teased him, enticing him to demand more. Cor’s other hand ran through Ignis’s hair, leaving him thoroughly disheveled as he felt Cor’s other hand stroked his cock. He knew what he was doing, how to excite and tantalize Ignis, leaving him gasping and waiting to drown in his desire.

They both kicked off their shoes, took off their suit jackets, and gradually ended up naked as they made their way to the bedroom, all composure and sophistication giving way for desire and connection. Ignis didn’t have time to take in just how beautiful his bedroom was, a wall of floor-to-ceiling window panes overlooking the Insomnian skyline. Cor had him laying on the bed, their cocks rubbing against each other as Cor ground his hips into him while he kissed him intensely. 

Cor was focused on Ignis’s pleasure, testing what made him moan and what made him crave more. He used his tongue and lips to kiss his neck, his chest, his navel, his cock. Ignis shuddered when Cor took his cock in his mouth, sucking it gently, his tongue tracing from base to tip. Ignis moaned as his hands reached down to Cor’s head, clutching onto him either in desire for him to suck more or to stop from embarrassment, he couldn’t say. His hips twitched, thrusting upward involuntarily, as Cor moved his mouth faster, bringing him to the brink of coming.

Before he could, Cor stopped. He looked at him hungrily, licking his lips, and grabbed something from the bedside table. He instructed him to turn around, to get on all fours, and Ignis did so with great self-conscious embarrassment. All embarrassment was gone in an instant as Cor inserted a finger into him, reaching around to stroke his cock at the same time. Ignis gasped, his back arching as Cor inserted another finger, getting him used to movement. Ignis had certainly masturbated and touched himself, but he knew that sex was likely going to be painful the first time. He appreciated that Cor was getting him used to it first while also driving his mind crazy from the pleasure pulsating outwards.

Cor eventually pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock to enter Ignis. He hesitated a moment, until Ignis relaxed and nodded for him to go ahead. Cor inserted himself slowly, carefully, as Ignis gasped from the pain. He wasn’t exactly sure how long it would take for him to get used to this, but he hoped it was soon. Cor stroked his back with his hand, knowing that it was painful for him, not moving at all so Ignis could get used to the sensation. Eventually the pain began to ebb away and Ignis nodded to Cor to go ahead.

The pain began to slowly give way to pleasure as Cor thrust in and out of him gently, his hands clutching onto Ignis’s hips to steady himself. Ignis’s gasps turned to moans as the pressure turned to jolts of pleasure over the pain. He could feel Cor sliding into him deeper than before, and Ignis felt his back arch when Cor thrust into him as deep as he could go, waves of delight making his hips twitch and sway. All his pain forgotten, he began to move in tandem to Cor’s thrusts. He felt Cor’s fingernails dig into his skin from the movement, an indication that he was enjoying it just as much as Ignis was.

The thrusts came harder and faster for Ignis to keep up with, his body wracked with pain and pleasure as he felt himself about to climax. Cor had lost his composure, his wild abandon evident in his movements, sending a shock through Ignis each time he thrust as deep into him as he could go. Ignis cried out from the pure electricity coursing through him, jolt after jolt like lightning igniting his body on fire. He came quickly, and Cor came just behind them, both of them spent from their pent up desire. 

Cor quickly pulled out of him and helped him up, aware of how Ignis was shaky on his feet, his hips aching as he led him to the bathroom. They took the time to clean up, both of them breathless and exhausted. Ignis wasn’t entirely sure what he expected when he thought about losing his virginity, but he supposed losing it to a millionaire who lived in a modern apartment flat that spanned an entire building was a pretty decent way to do so. At some point they began to get dressed, following the trail of clothes and putting them back on until it was acceptable for them to go out in public. Neither of them put their suits on fully, preferring to dress down to their pants and shirts. 

“_It’s getting late_,” Cor signed after they both wound up on his couch, Cor’s arm draped around Ignis as they drank a glass of wine and wound down from the excitement. Ignis leaned into Cor, his body alight with the joy of having a boyfriend. They were discussing nothing in particular, but that was what made it even more delightful. He had almost forgotten about the time.

“_I should get back. I have to be up at four_,” Ignis replied as he looked at him. He almost wanted to forget about it, to tell Cor that he would spend the night and head over to the bakery earlier instead. But he knew that he couldn’t do that, didn’t want to do that, since his bakery was beckoning him back. 

“_I’ll take you back_,” Cor offered.

He looked at Ignis and kiss him again, his tongue tracing his mouth lightly. Ignis found he couldn’t stop himself, his lips parting as his tongue reached out for Cor’s. If they kept this up then Ignis wouldn’t make it back at all. He didn’t ever anticipate being in a relationship with him since there was so much that was different as much as there were things that made them similar. But now that he was with him, he enjoyed the company, the physical connection, and the beauty where their relationship could take them. 

“_I should really go back_,” Ignis signed as he pulled away from the kiss. Cor kissed him again, and Ignis sighed into the kiss, losing all compunction for the lateness of the hour. He reached out to Cor, his hand resting on his shoulder as Cor leaned over and licked the inside of his mouth. When he pulled away again, his eyes were hungry as if they had never had sex at all. Ignis was sure that he was looking at Cor the same way. 

“_Can I spend the night at your place?_” Cor signed as he stood up. Ignis could tell he was hard again, and he thought of the pleasure he had experience so recently, his own cock getting hard again. He wanted to spend more time with Cor, but his small room wasn’t even half the size of Cor’s bedroom. 

“_My room is very small_,” Ignis replied. “_I barely have a twin bed in there._”

“_Is that a no?_” Cor asked with a smile. “_When I first started out I slept in a closet. I don’t care about how big your room is. I want to be with you._”

Ignis blushed, never having been blessed with someone who wanted to spend time with him romantically in such an open way. If it had been Ravus, he would have laughed at the size of his room, laughed at the very notion of it, instead of insisting that it didn’t matter. Cor was a better person than he deserved, but he was going to covet it and take advantage of every moment he had with him. Who cared if he was older than him or Regis’s best friend? All of the reasons not to be together seemed superfluous when he knew saw how much Cor obviously cared for him.

“_It’s not a no_,” Ignis dignified with a smile. “_It’s just a forewarning._”

Cor and Ignis grabbed their jackets as they left, Ignis dressed down to his shirt and vest with his pants. The driver was waiting for them, leaning against the car and smoking. Cor said something to him that Ignis couldn’t make out, his back turned to him as he said it, but the driver grinned and shrugged before getting into the driver’s seat.

“_I’ve been getting on him to stop smoking_,” Cor explained after they got into the back seat. The car took off a moment later. “_I’ll keep at it until he stops._”

“_Sounds like you really care about him_,” Ignis said. He knew that Cor was a tough boss but only because he cared for the success of each and every one of his employees. While there were far too many employees for Cor to remember across all of his bakery locations and warehouses, he ensured they all received a living wage, benefits, and time off that other employers did not afford those in the same position.

“_And I really care about you_,” Cor replied with a smile. 

“_That’s pretty cheesy_,” Ignis replied with a laugh. Cor laughed as well. “_But I appreciate it nonetheless. I also care about you. I wouldn’t have agreed to a date otherwise._”

Cor kissed him again as the car sped past the buildings towards Ignis’s small bakery downtown. Ignis shuddered into his touch as his hand traced over his chest, toying with his nipples through his clothes. Ignis didn’t know Cor had such an active libido, but he wasn’t entirely put off by it either. Ignis was aware that they were not in the privacy of Cor’s flat or in Ignis’s small room, but Cor didn’t seem to mind as he unbuttoned Ignis’s vest and shirt, his band hand caressing Ignis’s chest, as if he enjoyed his thin and toned frame.

Ignis clutched onto Cor’s back as his lips traced down to his chest, teasing him with his tongue. His hand reached to his pants, unzipping them and reaching for Ignis’s cock. He wanted to tell Cor to be more mindful of his surroundings, knowing that the driver could hear what they were doing. All the driver had to do was look in the rearview mirror to see Ignis’s head thrown back as Cor licked his chest and stroked his cock. But Ignis also felt so pleased to be touched by Cor that it almost didn’t matter that he was doing this in the backseat of a car.

Cor continued to stroke him, a millionaire man who didn’t have to worry about such things as being seen by his private staff, his lips tracing back to Ignis’s mouth, muffling his moans as he felt a jolt go through him as Cor stroked him from base to tip. The driver must have said something because Cor pulled back, his eyes alight with desire, as the car began to slow. Ignis was exposed, grateful for the tinted window as he was left panting, hurriedly zipping his pants and buttoning his shirt. 

They got out of the vehicle when it came to a stop in front of Ignis’s bakery. Cor said something to the driver, and he nodded in response before he closed the door and the car took off, presumably not returning until the next day. Ignis had a feeling that he wasn’t going to get a lot of sleep, but as long as he didn’t make a habit of it then it shouldn’t have too much of an impact on his ability to do his work. 

Ignis unlocked the door to the bakery and locked it behind them when they were inside. They passed through the kitchen and up the small flight of stairs to the second floor and to the small room that reminded Ignis that he was nowhere near as successful as Cor was. He was happy with his simple life, but compared to Cor, he was just a pauper who was lucky to have met someone like him. He was sure that Regis would have given him more than he asked for, but he didn’t want to rely on his best friend’s father for things that he should provide for himself. His parents certainly wouldn’t be there to help him.

“_It is small_,” Cor commented when Ignis shut the door behind them. “_But I like it. You get to be close to your bakery. It’s bigger than the apartment I rented when I first started too._”

“_It is a bit cramped_,” Ignis acknowledged self-consciously as he looked around small room. “_I’m sure it’s about the size of half of your closet._”

“_Just gives us more room to get familiar with each other._” Cor was on him again, their lips connecting as they tumbled on Ignis’s small bed. Eventually they would fall asleep, but for now they were locked in an embrace that would bring them to the brink of ecstasy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor is the man that everyone calls daddy and Ignis found that out firsthand. XD
> 
> Cor: So here's the plan. I'm going to wine and dine him, take him to my place, show him how fantastically wealthy I am and seduce him with all manner of charm. Then when the night ends I'm going to send him home and we'll have a second date soon.  
Ignis: *breathes*  
Cor: *forgets the plan* Can I come home with you?
> 
> ***
> 
> Ignis: This man is gonna kill me. I thought men's libidos decreased with age? Six help me.


	9. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio hangs out with the guys

Gladio found his time with Noctis and Prompto more enjoyable than the poker night itself. He wasn’t particularly looking to be friends with anyone new, but he was more familiar with them than Libertus’s crew, and they were a bit more frazzled at the news of Prompto and Nyx dating for it to be an opportunity to make new friends at the moment. Gladio was stuck in the middle of them all as well, directly five years older than Prompto and Noctis and five years younger than Libertus and the others. He supposed he was either emotionally stunted from his years as a delinquent or just found Prompto and Noctis to fit his style more, but he ended up spending most of his time with them and leaving when Noctis left for the night. 

It came as a shock to him when he heard that Ignis had a date. He didn’t know him well enough to really make a determination as to why it upset him so much, but he supposed it was because an outsider had an opportunity to get close to him before he could. He was interested in knowing Ignis as a person and found him to be attractive for a guy, but it wasn’t like he was interested in dating him. Gladio had a few one night stands here and there with women, but he wasn’t looking for anything long term. His first love was the gym, and he wasn’t going to suddenly replace it with anyone, male or female. Still, it didn’t sit well with him that Ignis was on a date, but if someone asked him then he wouldn’t quite be able to say why.

Noctis and Prompto both agreed to meet with Gladio at the bakery the next day. Gladio was looking forward to it, knowing that he had the opportunity to cultivate some friendships that were outside of his high school life as a delinquent. He remembered seeing Noctis when he was in middle school and Gladio was in high school. He was known in Gladio’s group as the rich brat that everyone worshipped. Now that he knew him a bit better, it was likely that everyone worshipped him, just as it was likely that Noctis hated every second of it. Prompto was someone he hadn’t really seen around back then, but then again Prompto gave him the impression that he didn’t spend time with anyone save for Nyx.

It was a bit odd that Nyx and Prompto were dating. From what Libertus had told him about Nyx, he seemed well beyond his years in maturity, almost more of a father figure to Prompto than a lover. But the way they looked at each other was definitely more than that of family or friends, and they weren’t related by blood in any way, so Gladio could see where the taboo nature of their relationship disappeared. It wasn’t Gladio’s place to say anything, other than support Prompto if they were going to be friends, but he thought that Nyx was taking advantage of the situation a bit. From the way Libertus talked about it, Nyx practically raised Prompto, which also rose questions as to whether or not he had groomed Prompto to be his lover once he hit puberty. Gladio didn’t think it was the case, but Libertus and Crowe were thinking that way, and they knew them better.

Gladio couldn’t get out of the gym until later in the day, which Noctis said was fine with him since he was lazy and wouldn’t be out of bed until noon or later. Prompto indicated it was also fine with him, preferring to take the morning to catch up on laundry and other things that he had to do so he was prepared for the week of class ahead. Gladio was hoping that Ignis was still up for going out for drinks with him later in the evening, but it was hard to say if they were going to have that drink if Ignis was now dating someone.

Noctis had mentioned he was worried about who Ignis had chosen to date, and had only brought up men, so Gladio naturally assumed Ignis was gay. That didn’t bother him at all. If anything, he was a bit happy about it, thinking that if he was gay and the date went bad then drinks tonight would go better than he expected. Gladio stopped himself when he thought that, laughing at how he was quickly learning something about himself that he wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge. He figured he would look at it more in depth at a later time.

Libertus was in a fowl mood when he got to the gym to take over his shift. He was angry, dour, and when Nyx came to the gym he only glared at him angrily. Nyx signed something to him, his eyes looking particularly sincere, but Libertus only signed back at him angrily, like he wanted to kick him out of the gym for his decision to date Prompto. Gladio put a stop to that quickly. It was his gym, not Libterus’s. He asked Libertus for Nyx’s cell phone then sent him a quick text.

_Hey this is Gladio. I just_   
_want you to know that you_   
_are welcome at this gym. I_   
_put no judgment on you and_   
_Prompto’s relationship. Come_   
_here as much as you like._

He sent the message then told Libertus to make sure he kept his personal life at home. As long as Nyx wasn’t hurting anyone at the gym, it wasn’t their business to kick anyone out for their personal matters. Libertus didn’t like it, but he agreed ultimately. Gladio made sure that Libertus adhered to the policy and left Nyx alone before he took off to meet Noctis and Prompto at Ignis’s bakery. The air outside was quickly getting cooler, and Gladio was looking forward to the coming winter months. It was the perfect season to find some hottie to cuddle up with. 

When he reached the bakery he noticed Noctis and Prompto were already waiting for him. They were sitting at a table talking animatedly about a video game that Gladio also enjoyed playing, sitting next to each other to leave two seats available. It was so obvious to him, and likely everyone else, that the two liked each other, or at least Noctis liked Prompto. He had a feeling Prompto was an oblivious person to other’s emotions. From the outside, they looked like they jelled together, falling into a natural rhythm so easily that he doubted Noctis’s girlfriend or Prompto’s boyfriend could match. Gladio wondered how long it would be before they ended their relationships and dated each other instead.

“Hey Gladio!” Prompto said brightly as Gladio walked towards them. A smile broke out on all their faces, and Gladio couldn’t help but feel like he was making long lasting friends so naturally. They were so kind, so welcoming, that he didn’t know if he deserved such friendship. After all, they didn’t know how bad he used to be. 

“Iggy is gonna join us in a few,” Noctis explained as Gladio took a seat at the table. “He said he’s lagging behind. Apparently the date went pretty well for him.”

“Did you ever find out who the mystery person is?” Gladio asked. Prompto put his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his hands, interested in the conversation and the gossip.

“Nope, but he’s going to tell me today,” Noctis replied. “I’ll make him.”

“Good plan,” Gladio replied with a laugh.

Ignis came out from the back, looking both very attractive as usual and very tired. He looked like his body was sore, and Gladio couldn’t help but think he was sore from a very good night with his date. _Good for him_, Gladio thought while he ignored a surge of jealousy for whoever the lucky person was. He waved to them as he came out with a round of coffee and a freshly made ginger and pear pie for the table. Gladio understood why Noctis worked out regularly. If he was here daily then he needed it.

“Hey Ignis,” Noctis said while he signed as Ignis set the goods on the table. “Need some help?”

Ignis shook his head and walked to the counter to grab some plates and forks for them and a serving knife. He took the time to carefully slice them all a piece and put the plate and coffee down in front of them before he sat down and joined them. Gladio signed a word of thanks to him, and Ignis nodded in approval and recognition. It didn’t take long to eat the delicious pie, a wonderful combination of all the beautiful flavors of fall and winter that he looked for during the season. 

“We still on for drinks tonight?” Gladio asked Ignis, facing him directly so he could read his lips. He noticed that there was a hickey at the base of Ignis’s collarbone. He imagined Ignis’s face when he received that hickey and immediately put it out of his mind. It was too erotic of a thought out in public. 

Ignis signed a response, while Noctis translated for him. “Yeah, I’m a bit tired so maybe just a drink or two?”

“Sounds good to me,” Gladio replied with a smile. “Hopefully it gives you enough time to figure out if you want to be friends or want to kick me out of your life for good.”

Ignis smiled at that, his tired eyes warming at the thought. “Maybe you’ll end up running away from me, screaming,” Noctis translated for Ignis. They all laughed at that.

“So tell me,” Noctis said as he signed to Ignis. “Who was your date with? What’s with the secrecy man?”

Ignis signed something in response, and Noctis’s smile turned to shock. “It’s because I’m dating someone you know and it’s a bit odd,” Prompto whispered to Gladio to translate on Ignis’s behalf. “Cor visited and asked me on a date. I said yes, and now we’re dating. Wait,” Prompto finished as he stopped translating and signed to Ignis. “Cor as in Cor Leonis?”

Ignis nodded, but Noctis was still in shock. “Dude, he’s my dad’s best friend!” Noctis said while he signed loudly. “He’s old enough to be your dad!”

“I’m gay and choices are slim these days,” Prompto translated for Ignis again. “It’s not like I have a whole variety of options. He’s a good man, we get along, and he’s attractive. What’s the issue?”

There was a silence after that as Noctis considered what he was going to say. He looked at Prompto, clearly thinking the same thing that Gladio was thinking. If they were going to support Prompto and Nyx’s relationship, then it would be hypocritical of them not to support Cor and Ignis’s. Gladio didn’t know the nature of how Ignis knew Cor, but it couldn’t be weirder than Prompto and Nyx’s. Finally, Noctis sighed and gave his friend a hug before signing his response. 

“I get it man,” Noctis signed as he spoke for Gladio’s benefit. “As long as you’re happy I’m happy. But just make sure you’re happy.”

Ignis looked shocked by the response, but he smiled and signed a thanks before signing something else that made Prompto blush. “He’s just talking about how Cor spent the night last night,” Prompto said lowly so others nearby couldn’t hear. 

“Where is my nephew?” a sultry voice in a Tenebraean accent called out as he stepped into the bakery. Everyone stopped and turned and Gladio heard Noctis groan next to him. The man was tall with shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes with flecks of gold in it. He was dressed in a flashy outfit, with tight jeans with a chain on it and a cheetah print button up shirt. 

“Uncle Ardyn,” Noctis said as he stood and walked towards him. His uncle immediately pulled him into a bearhug, and Noctis was left struggling against his grip. Ignis was grinning as he stood up and approached the man as well.

“Ignis!” Ardyn said happily as he took Ignis into his arms as well. He began to excitedly sign with them, Ignis clearly more excited to see Ardyn than Noctis was, although he didn’t look too upset either. Gladio knew the Caelums by name and status, but he didn’t know too much about the family overall. 

“These must be your friends,” Ardyn said to Noctis as he approached Prompto and Gladio. “My name is Ardyn. I’m Noctis’s uncle.”

“I’m Gladio and this is Prompto,” Gladio said as they both stood. He went to shake the man’s hand, but Ardyn took him into a hug then hugged Prompto as well.

“It’s nice to see that they both have some friends outside of Lunafreya and each other,” Ardyn said happily enough. “As popular as Noctis is, he really keeps to himself. Please treat my nephew well as he is more vulnerable than he will admit to, especially since his poor mother passed.”

“Uncle!” Noctis objected.

Ardyn only turned around and pulled Noctis into another tight hug. Ignis was behind the counter, arranging a box of treats for Ardyn, a smile still on his face. “I had to come and say hello when I found out you were with Ignis right now. Please come see me while I’m visiting your father. I do miss our long talks, and I have a feeling that you need some advice.”

“Alright, alright,” Noctis said while he pushed away from Ardyn’s grip. He only let Noctis go when Ignis returned with the box of the treats for him. They signed something between each other, and Ignis broke into a smile.

“It was very nice to meet you both,” Ardyn said. “Please come over anytime. I’m sure Regis would be delighted to meet you both as well. Noctis is always so private, so he’ll be happy to see he has some new friends.”

Ardyn left just as quickly as he came, waving excitedly at them all while he held the box in his other hand. Gladio had the feeling that a whirlwind just came into the bakery, blew them all down, and then left. Noctis and Ignis resumed their seats, Noctis clearly disheveled and thrown off balance while Ignis was laughing. Gladio couldn’t help but grin at Noctis’s appearance.

“Who was that?” Prompto asked as he signed. 

“My uncle,” Noctis replied as he signed as well. “He’s the most flamboyant man in the history of Eos. And he is so over the top every time he shows up.”

Ignis signed something. “He loves you,” Prompto translated for him. 

“Yeah I know he does,” Noctis replied as he signed. He smiled. “He’s one of those doting uncles that comes in and gives you something expensive because he can then disappears just as quickly as he showed up. He had the choice to do anything in his life and decided to become a celebrity makeup artist even though he’s dad’s older brother and was set to inherit the company. Luna loves it when he comes to town.”

“He sounds like the type of uncle I would love to have,” Prompto said with an encouraging smile. There was a tinge of sadness behind his eyes as he signed, though. Gladio only had a taste of what Prompto’s family life was like, but he imagined that his extended family was no better.

“You can have him,” Noctis replied but he was grinning. “Honestly, Prom, I might hook you up with him. He’d love a chance to have an adoptive son. Not as a charity case or anything. Just because he would love the chance to dote on someone other than me or Ignis.”

Ignis signed something, and Noctis translated this time. “He’ll probably take you on a holiday to Altissia or something just because he can. He’s the rich gay uncle we all want but few get.”

“Darn did I miss Ardyn?” Cindy called as she stepped out from behind the back. “Tell him to come back and give Cindy some love, and by love I mean a list of hot gay women he promised to hook me up with.”

“If you’re looking for a hot gay woman I can introduce you to my sister,” Gladio called in response. “She’s young, pretty, and Six knows she needs to get a date every once in a while.”

“Is your sister named Iris, by the way?” Noctis asked after Cindy called her approval. 

“Yeah, why?” Gladio asked.

“I thought so,” Noctis replied, his lips pursed together.

“If you’re referring to the crush she had on you in high school, don’t worry,” Gladio replied with a grin. “She’s gayer than Ardyn is now. Finally realized that women are better than men, for her at least.”

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. “Good because she was a bit… Aggressive I guess the word is?”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. She’s calmed down a bit now,” Gladio agreed. “I’ll make sure that if you guys meet up again that she apologizes.”

“Nah that’s not necessary,” Noctis said. 

The door to the bakery opened and Lunafreya stepped inside as Cindy stepped out from the back, loading the pastry case with freshly baked tarts. Lunafreya saw Noctis and smiled and waved at him, but when she saw him hanging out with Prompto in particular, her smile faltered just enough for Gladio to pick up on it. He felt bad for Noctis. She was likely a nice woman, but her jealousy and need to be at the center of attention was evident, and it must have made a relationship with her particularly difficult. He didn’t know how Noctis did it, but judging by the pain in his eyes behind his smile, he wasn’t handling it well. Even Ignis looking unhappy that she had stepped into the bakery.

“Hello everyone,” Lunafreya said as she approached them. She eyed Prompto as she wrapped her arms around Noctis’s shoulders as he sat in the chair, her breasts pressed against his back as if reminding him of who he was dating. Gladio had a feeling that she saw what he saw when Noctis and Prompto were together and was trying to make it known she wasn’t letting Noctis go without a fight. “Hello my darling.”

“Hey Luna,” Noctis said. Nevertheless he reached up and grabbed her hand tenderly and smiled as he turned and looked at her as she leaned over his shoulder. She kissed him on the lips, and Gladio noticed Prompto looked away rather quickly. He wondered if he was jealous or if he was trying to give them some privacy in an otherwise public setting. Gladio caught Prompto’s eye and waggled his eyebrows humorously, making him snort in laughter.

“Is something funny?” Luna asked as she glared at Prompto.

Prompto put his head down, a blush on his cheeks, and Gladio bristled at the accusation on his behalf. “I made a joke and he laughed,” Gladio replied as he eyed her. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Not at all,” Lunafreya replied. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“Gladio,” he replied as he held out his hand. She did not take it, so he just shrugged and grabbed his coffee instead. Ignis rolled his eyes without Luna seeing. “New friend to Noctis and Ignis. I own the gym just up the street.”

“Shouldn’t you be there then?” Luna asked. _Damn, she’s cold_, Gladio thought.

“Luna,” Noctis cautioned, a look of pain on his face. “Gladio and Prompto are friends of mine. Why don’t you take a seat and join us? They’re a lot of fun to be around.”

“Very well,” Luna said. Instead of pulling up a chair, she sat on Noctis’s lap, her arm around his shoulder while Noctis held her waist to steady her. She looked down at him with a possessive smile, then proceeded to kiss him deeply. Gladio thought it was entirely uncalled for and ridiculously inappropriate. Noctis looked tense, clearly thinking along the same lines.

“Oh hey, it’s a party,” Gladio said as Nyx stepped into the shop, grateful that they could ignore Luna trying to host a make out session with Noctis as some sort of weird powerplay. Nyx smiled as he approached them and Luna pulled back from the kiss, eying him in a different way then he eyed Prompto and Gladio. _Definitely cold_, Gladio thought as she looked at Nyx with a lustful gaze. He was an attractive man, but Gladio didn’t think Nyx was even remotely interested in anyone but Prompto.

“Hey Nyx!” Prompto said, breaking out into a bright smile as he signed his greeting. “What brings you here?”

Nyx signed something, looking at Gladio, and Prompto smiled in response to that. “Nyx says thanks for the text, and he hopes that you continue to lend your support,” Noctis clarified for Gladio. “He’s thankful that Prompto has a friend like you.”

“Anytime, man,” Gladio replied as Prompto signed his response. “All I care about is that you two are consenting adults and no one is getting hurt. I’m not judging the rest.”

Nyx smiled and rested his hand at the base of Prompto’s neck as he stood up behind him. Prompto reached his hand up just as Noctis had done with Luna, but it was warmer, happier, a sort of innocent joy between the two that didn’t exist between Noctis and Luna. Gladio didn’t know how Crowe and Libertus didn’t find that the relationship wasn’t consenting, particularly with the look that came over Prompto when he was with Nyx. If anything, he was happy that Prompto had something going for him in his fucked up life. He silently hoped that Noctis would have his uncle swoop in and take Prompto away from his family.

“Is anyone going to introduce us?” Luna asked as she openly batted her eyelashes at Nyx while she sat in her boyfriend’s lap.

“Luna this is Nyx,” Noctis said in monotone as he signed it. Nyx looked, frankly, unimpressed. “Nyx, this is Luna. She’s my girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Prompto translated for Nyx.

“How do you know them? Are you related to Prompto?” Luna asked. It was the first time she showed any interest in anyone other than Noctis, and Gladio thought it was rather rude of her to be so flirtatious while she was with her boyfriend. He didn’t really know Noctis that well, but he was really hoping that they would break up. Noctis deserved better.

Nyx leaned over as Prompto tilted his head back, kissing his lips lightly, as if responding to Luna’s question. Prompto was blushing, but he didn’t seem to mind the public display of affection. Gladio noticed that Noctis scrunched his face up, as if trying to hide whatever he was feeling about Prompto being kissed by someone else, and Gladio stifled a smile. It was his attempt to fix his face and be supportive, but it was giving him away just as much. 

“Prompto and Nyx are dating,” Noctis explained as Nyx pulled away from the kiss, a sultry smile on his face as Prompto gazed up at him lovingly. He walked away and grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Prompto, taking a seat then holding his hand. Prompto leaned against him, his head resting on Nyx’s shoulder. Gladio was happy for them, but he knew that it was killing Noctis to watch it.

“Oh,” Luna replied. She didn’t seem turned off by it. If anything, it was a challenge for her. “I didn’t realize. Forgive me. Nyx looks more like the type to go for someone with more… sophistication.”

Nyx signed something after Noctis translated, hesitatingly, for Luna. He looked angry, his glare evident on his face as he looked at Luna. Gladio didn’t need to be fluent in sign language to get what he was saying. He assumed that Nyx was telling Luna off in a way that Noctis wouldn’t directly translate. Ignis looked pleased by whatever he was saying while Prompto kept his head down, clearly upset by Luna’s words.

“I don’t need to know sign language to translate,” Gladio said. Ignis signed to explain to Nyx what he was saying while he read his lips. “What you said was very rude and uncalled for. We’re all friends here and you’re trying to flirt with another guy while you’re sitting on your boyfriend’s lap. Sorry, Noctis, but it’s the truth. Money can buy everything but manners it seems.”

“Well I never,” Luna said as if someone accused her of murder. “Noctis, are you going to let him talk to me that way?”

“Are you going to continue trying to flirt with Nyx while you sit on my lap?” Noctis asked her instead of replying to her question. She blushed in embarrassment. “First, there’s no way insulting Prompto is gonna work with Nyx. Second, Nyx is more devoted to Prompto than zealots are devoted to the Six. And third, Gladio is right. You’ve been rude since you stepped into the bakery. We don’t mind you hanging out with us, but you gotta be a bit nicer to everyone. No one is here to attack you or demean you. There’s no need to be mean to anyone else.”

Luna flushed as she stood up, looking at her boyfriend in anger. “Let’s go Noctis. We have something to discuss, clearly.”

“We’ll talk later,” Noctis replied. “I’m hanging with my friends.”

“Fine,” Luna replied. “But if you don’t follow me now then consider it to be the end of our relationship.”

“You know what?” Noctis asked as he looked up at her. “That sounds great actually. You’ve been nothing but rude to my friends and keep demanding more from me without giving me anything in return. If you want to end it, then let’s end it.”

Luna looked like she was about to cry, caught between her bluff and her anger. “Can we please talk alone?”

“Noct,” Prompto whispered encouragingly. 

Noctis looked at Prompto in a way that said he didn’t want to be with her, but there must have been a conversation between them that Gladio missed, and Noctis got up. “I’ll talk to you guys later. Sorry.” He followed Luna outside without another word.

Prompto’s phone went off a moment later, and he looked at the text message, his face going pale. Nyx looked at the text and frowned. “Sorry, Gladio. I have to go.”

As he stood up to go, Nyx signed something rapidly to him. Prompto responded just as rapidly, and it looked like they were either talking about something serious or arguing. Gladio didn’t know if it bode well for their relationship or if it was just another conversation that they always had. Nyx sighed and nodded, then stood up and signed something to Gladio by way of apology. 

“Sorry,” Prompto said again as he signed to both him and Ignis. “My dad needs help with something. I’ll see you guys later.”

Nyx only shrugged and followed Prompto out, catching up to him once he was outside the bakery and signing something to him before he wrapped his arms around his waist and practically lifted him off the ground in a bear hug. Prompto blushed and smiled at that, whatever worries he had temporarily forgotten. Gladio turned and looked at Ignis with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Should we just go get drinks now or wait until later?” Gladio asked. 

“You all go and enjoy,” Cindy said behind them as she signed, clearly eavesdropping on the conversation. “I can hold down the fort here. We don’t have anything else to bake, and the peak times are over.”

Ignis signed something in dissatisfaction to Cindy, but she only signed something back to him that made him stop, sigh, and stand up. Gladio didn’t know what sort of power Cindy had, but he appreciated it nonetheless. She was particularly strong, and Gladio made a mental note to introduce her to Iris. His sister could really benefit from having a strong woman in her life regardless of if they dated or not. 

Gladio and Ignis were practically forced out of the bakery by Cindy, Ignis looking disheveled and flustered by the sudden turn of events. Gladio had a feeling that Ignis was used to his routine and having it disrupted without his prior knowledge made him anxious, or at the very least, nervous. They walked side by side as Gladio took him to a local bar downtown, a small affair that was intimate and not too flashy, something that would be comfortable for someone who didn’t like crowds too much. Gladio didn’t mind the silence between them, but he made a mental note to keep studying sign language and possibly enlist Noctis and Prompto’s help that they had offered. He wanted to get fluent quickly so it wasn’t a burden on Ignis to communicate.

When they reached the bar, Gladio walked in first. The bar itself was more of an upscale dive, a place built for older patrons and those who enjoyed peace and quiet to come and have a drink and some small plates of food. The interior was made of antique wood with the bar running the length of the right side of the building, a small kitchen in the back, and some tables and chairs set up on the left side. It was Gladio’s favorite place to stop for a drink on the way home, much quieter than the flashy places he used to frequent before he straightened his life out.

“Hey Gladio!” the bar staff greeted him with a smile. “Who’s this? New friend?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied with a nod. He did his best to sign, having learned how to at least introduce people. “This is Ignis. He’s deaf but can read lips.”

“Cool, the more the merrier,” the older man said as Ignis and Gladio took a seat. “Nice to meet you, Ignis. What can I get you guys?”

“_Beer or wine?_” Gladio signed to Ignis. Ignis looked surprised that he knew the sign for it but smiled as he signed for a glass of wine. “Wine for him, beer for me.”

The bartender grabbed a glass of red wine for Ignis and Gladio’s usual favorite beer. “You look like a red wine kind of guy,” the bartender said with another smile. “Like you’re dating some high profile sophisticate or something.”

Ignis blushed and smiled, signing a quick thank you. The bartender signed the same, and Ignis took a sip of the wine, his happiness evident on his face. Gladio couldn’t help but admire him in that moment. He was so attractive but reserved that it really didn’t take much to impress him. Just a few attempts to communicate with him and he was smiling and enjoying himself. Gladio had a feeling that he was going to turn to putty in Ignis’s hands. 

They spent the next couple hours communicating with each other, Ignis typing his responses on his phone while he read Gladio’s lips. Gladio found out that while they were particularly different people, he genuinely enjoyed Ignis’s company. It was evident that Gladio was more muscle than Ignis, preferring to workout over more intellectual pursuits, but they ended up in a rather philosophical conversation about how frustrating it was that Eos wasn’t more accommodating to those who were deaf. Ignis was clearly pleased by the conversation, his usual reserved demeanor falling away as he drank his wine, his face flushed from the heat that the glass brought to his body.

Gladio was vaguely aware of how Ignis likely shouldn’t have drank since he looked so tired, but Ignis was an adult and he wasn’t going to stop him unless it was clear that he drank too much. Eventually the conversation lulled, and Gladio wondered just how Ignis had met the celebrity baker Cor, what their relationship was like, and if Ignis thought it was going to last. He knew it was probing, and he likely shouldn’t broach the topic, lest Ignis run away from the conversation in total, but he found he couldn’t particularly help himself.

“How did you and Cor meet?” Gladio asked him. “I mean, I’m glad you found someone who values you and all. I was just curious.”

_Through work. I interned at his bakery while I was in culinary school and we remained in touch since then. He kind of surprised me with it when he asked me out, though. I wasn’t expecting it at all._ Ignis smiled happily as Gladio read his response. He was glad that Ignis had been able to connect with someone, but part of him wished that he had gotten to him first. That was something he had to figure out later.

“You mean you being ridiculously good looking and talented wasn’t an indication enough that Cor was into you?” Gladio asked with a smile. Ignis blushed at that. “I see the way both men and women look at you when you come out from the kitchen at your bakery. Trust me, man. You’ve got game. Just don’t let Cor’s wealth and fame blindside you or distract you from the relationship. You don’t wanna end up like Luna and Noctis.”

Ignis laughed and quickly typed a response_. I doubt I have as much game as you say, but I appreciate it nonetheless. And I don’t think anyone can be an awful of a pairing as Luna and Noct are._

“That’s true,” Gladio replied and they both laughed. “In all honesty, I’m hoping we can be friends and make a regular thing of this. Maybe once a week?”

_Tuesdays work best for me since the bakery is closed, but I would like that._ Ignis was flushed from the wine, his tired eyes a little tipsy, and Gladio suspected that had he not had a glass of wine he would have declined the offer. He was going to take advantage of the chance for friendship regardless.

“Tuesdays it is then,” Gladio said. He stretched and noticed Ignis stare at him a little bit longer, trying not to grin at his gaze. Maybe Ignis was dating Cor, but his eyes said he found Gladio to be quite attractive as well. Perhaps there was hope for him yet. “Let’s get you back before you fall asleep at the bar. You’re clearly tired and probably shouldn’t have drank anything.”

Thanks. I was up later than I needed to be. Ignis didn’t elaborate and Gladio wasn’t asking. He knew that he was likely with Cor late. Gladio paid the bartender, and with a word of thanks, he was walking back with Ignis. At one point Ignis stumbled a bit, tipsy from the wine, and Gladio wound up putting his arm around his shoulders to steady him, the touch both friendly and familiar. 

It was a short walk back to the bakery, but by the time they got there it was already closed, the hour later than Gladio realized. They must have spent more time talking than he thought. Ignis unlocked the front door and stepped inside to find Cindy sweeping the floor while a man with short cut hair and piercing stern blue eyes sat at a table, his arms folded across his chest.

“Sorry,” Gladio said with a smile as he recognized Cor from the magazine covers and television shows he was featured in. “Took him for a drink, but he’s a bit tired so it hit him harder than expected.”

“Ignis you can’t handle your alcohol to begin with,” Cindy scolded him while she signed to him. She was grinning though. “What’s your friend and boyfriend gonna think?”

Ignis signed something and Cindy laughed. “He said you’ll think that he’s having a good time,” Cindy clarified for Gladio. “Thanks for taking this lush back.”

“Yes, I think we can manage from here,” Cor said possessively as he stood up. Ignis grinned at him in a way that made Cor’s eyes soften a bit, and Cor wrapped his arms around him, hugging him before keeping his hand on his waist.

“Anytime,” Gladio replied with a friendly smile. “Ignis is a good friend, so I’m glad I was able to treat him to a drink. Thanks for taking good care of him too. He speaks very highly of you.”

Cor seemed to relax at that, seeing that they weren’t competing for Ignis’s affections. Gladio didn’t think it was possible to compete with someone like Cor, and he wasn’t going to try. The man was a millionaire entrepreneur while Gladio was just a lowly gym owner. There was no way he could compete with the high level of sophistication and class that Cor exuded naturally, especially since he always dressed in either a pristine black chef’s coat or a suit, like the one he was wearing today. Even Gladio could see how Ignis was easily bewitched by him.

“I appreciate it,” Cor said as he looked at Ignis with a smile. “I think it’s time we got you to bed.”

Ignis looked at him with hopeful eyes, eyes that Gladio blatantly ignored. Part of him wished he was the one that Ignis was naturally hanging onto. He had a feeling that through their friendship it would take time before Ignis would confide in him naturally, settling for more general or philosophical topics before he spoke about his own life. Gladio had a plan of attack. He hoped that as he learned sign language and opened up about himself that Ignis would be more willing to open up about his life.

“Oh Gladio,” Cor called on Ignis’s behalf as he led Ignis to the back. Gladio wondered if he lived upstairs. It wasn’t uncommon for the shop owners on this street to live and work in the same building. He looked at the two of them, standing together as a picture perfect couple despite the difference in age. “Ignis says he’ll see you Tuesday.”

Gladio grinned at that. “I’ll hold you to it when you’re sober. Have fun you crazy kids. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Doesn’t leave a whole lot off limits, though.”

Cor and Cindy both grinned at that, particularly since Ignis blushed rather brightly, the wine accentuating his already flushed features. They walked to the back, leaving Cindy and Gladio alone together. That’s when he noticed there was still cleanup that had to be done, dishes likely in the back as Cindy took care of the mess out front. To the undiscerning eye, everything looked clean, just a touch up here or there. But Gladio knew better as a business owner. They had to wipe everything down, put all the pastries away, and clean up the back. It was too much to asked Cindy to do alone.

“I’ll help you,” Gladio offered as Cindy resumed her sweeping.

“It’s alright, hon,” Cindy replied as she looked at him. “Ignis deserves more freedom than he gives himself. He’s so focused on his business that he neglects his own personal life. Just being a friend to him is enough.”

“Nah I’ll help,” Gladio said as he took off his leather jacket and threw it on the counter. “Just point me in a direction.”

“Well if you insist, the dishes in the back need a good scrubbing. You’re strong enough to do it, I think.” Cindy looked at him gratefully, though, and Gladio could tell she was tired herself.

Without another word, Gladio walked into the back and saw the pile of dishes waiting by the industrial sink and dishwasher. He got to work immediately, scrubbing them down efficiently, knowing that this would likely still take a bit of time for him to complete. Meanwhile Cindy navigated in and out, cleaning counters and wiping down tables, bringing uneaten pastries to the back fridges to preserve until they sold the next day. Eventually he finished the dishes while Cindy was finishing decorating a cake, and he cleaned up behind her, wiping down the metal decorating table, finishing the final dishes she was using, and ensuring that everything looked spotless so that Ignis would approve.

“I came down to help but I see he’s already got it,” Cor said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Gladio was wiping his forehead with a paper towel to get the beads of sweat that had gathered off. No wonder Ignis was so toned. If he did this all day, every day, then he would stay thin and fit no matter how much sugar was in the air. He didn’t have a need to go to a gym and workout.

“Gladio is a good guy,” Cindy commented. “Even promised to hook me up with his sister.”

“Oh that’s purely selfish,” Gladio joked. “It’ll finally get her to stop complaining about being single.”

Cindy laughed and Cor smiled. “Thank you for your help,” Cor said. “I was a bit worried since Ignis has been hurt in the past. But I don’t think someone looking to hurt or abandon him would go out of his way to clean up his mess.”

“I’m happy to help,” Gladio said. “He seems like a good guy, so put in a good word for me as a friend for him. I don’t have anything going on in my life that would hurt or upset him. Just work, home, and now I have a feeling I’ll have to keep Prompto and Noctis out of trouble.”

“Then you’re the perfect fit for Ignis,” Cindy said with a grin. “As a friend I mean.”

Gladio caught the meaning in her tone, purely so Cor could understand that Gladio wasn’t encroaching on his relationship and Cindy wasn’t supporting it either. Cor seemed like a stern guy, someone who didn’t easily let others into his life, an exact replica of how Ignis handled his relationships, only for different reasons likely to do with his fame. He didn’t mind. He had spent the better part of his adult life so far trying to make amends and prove himself. What was one or two more people? Besides, Noctis and Prompto seemed to readily accept him, which would likely make Ignis accepting him only an eventuality. 

“I’ll let him know you’re not some behemoth coming into destroy his life,” Cor said with a slight smile.

“Oh I’m a behemoth alright. Just a gentle one. More like I have the consternation of a chocobo.” They all laughed at the imagery, but Gladio’s laugh ended in a yawn. “Alright. It’s time for me to head out. Come on Cindy. I’ll walk you home.”

“I can take care of myself,” Cindy objected but she followed Gladio to the front of the bakery regardless.

“Take care of Ignis,” Gladio said with a wave in Cor’s direction. “Don’t tire him out too much.”

“He’s already asleep,” Cor replied. “And I will.”

“We’ll lock the door behind us,” Cindy added.

They were out the door in no time, Gladio throwing his leather jacket on Cindy’s shoulders as she locked the front of the bakery. She accepted it gratefully, the cool fall air getting colder in the night. They walked in silence for a while, Gladio following Cindy’s lead to make sure she was home safe. He knew she could take care of himself, but he was wasn’t taking any chances.

“Ignis is a good guy,” Cindy said. “Once you get to know him. As much as I’m happy to see him dating someone, I’d rather it be you. I can tell you’re a better fit for him.”

“Ah, as long as he’s happy that’s all that matters,” Gladio said dismissively, although his heart was racing at the vote of confidence. “I’m straight, or at least I’ve always thought so. But Ignis… He’s a whole other ball game. Maybe I’m just attracted to him. Ignis-sexual? But I’m not about to be a homewrecker and destroy something good in his life.”

“What if they get married though? Won’t you regret missing your chance?” Cindy looked at him pointedly.

“Ignis’s happiness is more important than my selfishness,” Gladio affirmed. The admission shocked him. He barely knew the guy, but he was so into him that he was more concerned for his wellbeing and happiness than his own. That was an admission that shook him to his core. “I’ll support him no matter what he does.”

“Damn, he’s missing out,” Cindy said with a grin. “Too bad I’m a lesbian or I’d go for you.”

“That’s why you’ll get my sister,” Gladio pointed out. “She’ll fall head over heels for you in an instant. Mark my words. And she’s Noct and Prom’s age, so she will easily fall for a gal like you.”

“Ooh I’m excited now,” Cindy said with a smile. “Bring her around the bakery soon. I want to seduce her. Besides, Ignis owes me for cleaning up without him two nights in a row now. I’ll definitely take her on a date.”

“I’ll bring her around soon then.” Gladio grinned.

He had a feeling that Cindy was right, that he might be a better fit for Ignis than Cor was, but he couldn’t force Ignis to call it quits with a guy he just started dating. Instead he resolved to support Ignis, show him he was someone worth being friends with, and maybe one day Ignis would see him as someone worth considering as a romantic partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so excited to write Gladio falling for Ignis. 
> 
> And I love how Ardyn is basically like "I AM THE GAY UNCLE" then disappears into the sunset. I didn't want to write both Verstael and Ardyn as jerks in this one and thought it would be fun to write him as the gay uncle who chose the life of being a celebrity hair stylist over being a mulitbillion dollar CEO.
> 
> Also I have known many people like Luna in my life and chose to base her character off an amalgamation of them. Basically I don't wanna hurt when Noctis falls for Prompto so I gotta make her mean. XD
> 
> Lastly, this fic is much fluffier than anything I've written so far, and I didn't think I could do it, but I'm not failing miserably just yet. XD


	10. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries to help
> 
> TW: Blood, injuries, manipulation, abuse, drug use, alcoholism, addiction

Prompto had to leave because his father sent him a simple text. _Your aunt and uncle are missing._ It happened at least once, if not twice, when they visited. They would get too high to function, disappear, then would either be found or come stumbling back. Sometimes they even got arrested and put in a holding cell until they sobered up. Prompto was always the one who was tasked with looking for them. His father couldn’t be burdened with such an ask. After all, they were his aunt and uncle on his mother’s side, no longer his responsibility. The only reason why they visited at all was because they had to visit their “pain doctor” once a month, which was really just a front for the pill mill they went to. Prompto hated each and every visit. 

Nyx was with him, exasperated that Prompto had instantly gone looking for his aunt and uncle. He didn’t think it was necessary for Prompto to always drop what he was doing and go searching for them, and he was likely right, but they both went anyway. They started from Verstael’s house and worked their way outward, Nyx stopping to grab one of his motorcycles so they could look on his bike instead of walking. It would ensure that they covered more ground. Prompto held tightly onto Nyx as he rode on the back, both enjoying holding onto his boyfriend while searching around anxiously for his aunt and uncle. 

They found them about a mile away from the house, stumbling on the street while they both tried to walk. Prompto hated how they looked, both embarrassed for them and of them, as they looked like they were about to pass out, their eyes barely open. Nyx stopped the bike, cutting them off as they nearly stumbled onto the street, and Prompto hopped off angrily. 

“What are you two doing?!” Prompto demanded angrily as he looked at them. They were barely cognizant. “Do you know how you look right now?! You’re about to pass out!”

“Don’t you talk to your aunt like that,” his uncle said, his voice slurring. “We were just going for a walk.”

“You nee to go home! Now!” Prompto snapped. “You’re both too high to function!”

“We have pain,” his aunt shouted. “Excuse us for taking care of our pain!”

“You’re just using that as an excuse to get high!” Prompto said. “There are real people out there who actually have pain, and you’re using that as an excuse to get more pills! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to go and look for you? Do you know how much I freak out and think that you finally overdosed or got thrown in jail again?!”

There were tears brimming in his eyes. When he had been young, just barely in high school, he had walked in on both his aunt and uncle, unmoving in the living room, their faces turning blue. He had called for help, desperately trying to perform CPR while his father called the paramedics. The medics said that Prompto likely saved their lives. He thought then that they would learn and stop using the drugs. Instead their use only escalated and Prompto was haunted by the image of his aunt and uncle staring lifelessly at the ceiling. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

Nyx was standing behind him, his arms folded across his chest, a frown on his face. As Prompto felt the tears beginning to flow, his aunt and uncle only seemed to be focused on their own drug-addled anger. They began shouting at him, demanding he treat them with more respect, but it didn’t last long. Nyx was deaf, but he could tell when things were escalating too much. He stood in between them and Prompto, glaring at them wordlessly. They immediately stopped shouting, taking a step back quickly, stumbling into each other.

“Prompto?” a somewhat familiar voice called from a sleek black car that slowed to a stop as it was about to pass them. Prompto looked over and saw Ardyn in the vehicle, the back window rolled down, sticking his head out curiously. “Is everything alright?”

Prompto blushed in embarrassment. He didn’t want anyone, let alone Noctis’s family, to see him fuming as his aunt and uncle were standing there, swaying as they nearly fell asleep and fell over from their high. He wanted to run and hide, to tell Ardyn that he didn’t know these people, to explain that he was just going for a walk and ran into them, but none of that was true. He couldn’t make up any excuse that would be adequate for the reason why Nyx was standing between his aunt and uncle.

“Oh, hello,” Prompto said lamely, not sure how he should greet him. “Yeah. We’re fine. I’m just trying to get them back to my dad’s.”

“Hop in,” Ardyn said as he opened the door to the car. “I’ll take you.”

Prompto signed to Nyx to explain the offer, so Nyx pointed to the car as he glared at his aunt and uncle, indicating that they were to get in the car. They were about to object, but the look on Nyx’s face left no room for argument. Ardyn hopped out of the car to let them in, looking at Prompto in concern while he looked down at his feet, too embarrassed and ashamed to make eye contact.

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly. “I’m sorry to inconvenience you.”

“Nonsense,” Ardyn replied. “You looked like you could use the help. Come on. I assume this one here will have to drive the bike back?”

“Nyx? Yeah,” Prompto replied. He looked at Nyx and signed to him that he was going with Ardyn to make sure he knew where they were going. Nyx looked uncertain.

“_I promise I’ll get him back safely_,” Ardyn signed with a smile. “_Please follow behind us._”

“_I will_,” Nyx replied. He looked at Prompto and sighed. “_Please be careful._”

“_It’s a short ride_,” Prompto replied. “_He’s Noct’s uncle. I’ll be fine._”

Prompto hesitated before he got in the car, looking back at Nyx. He didn’t want to be in the car with his aunt and uncle more than he didn’t want to be in the car with Noct’s uncle. He sat next to Ardyn on fine black leather seats while his aunt and uncle passed out in the seat facing them. He kept his head down, his heart racing, and his fist clenched. The car began to move and Prompto provided the address, the driver inputting it into his GPS. Prompto was so ashamed of his family that he couldn’t dare to look at Ardyn. There was no doubt that he was going to tell Noctis to stay away from him.

“Where are your parents?” Ardyn asked curiously.

“My mom died when I was a baby,” Prompto said quietly. “My dad is probably home drinking right now.”

He didn’t need to tell him that his dad was a drunk, but after him seeing his aunt and uncle there was no use in hiding it. If he went to the front door to talk to his father he would see it firsthand. He really hoped that Ardyn was going to just drop him off and leave him be. Then he could fade into obscurity and out of the Caelums life.

“You know,” Ardyn said conversationally. “Growing up, my brother and I had to deal with our father a lot. In public he was jolly, a wonderfully kind man, and a great businessman. Behind closed doors he was a drunk who beat our mother mercilessly. The only thing she could do was tell us to run and hide. So Regis and I spent a lot of time getting stronger, until one day we were strong enough to stop him. Once he realized we were big enough, he never hurt her again. But it was a long time, and a lot of trauma, before we got there.”

“My dad doesn’t hit me,” Prompto said quietly. He had been hit by his father a couple of times when he was growing up, but overall his father preferred more verbal tactics to make him feel terrible. Those times he did hit him, he made Prompto believe that he was the one at fault. If only Prompto had been a better child then he wouldn’t have slapped him.

“The pain of being hit was one thing,” Ardyn mused. “But the psychological warfare was the worst. Playing mind games, making us feel like we were worthless, telling us we should’ve never been born in the first place. Regis was a good kid, but I was the overly effeminate first son who could never do anything right. He was particularly brutal with me.”

Prompto nodded, understanding what that was like. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“I’m telling you this because you should know that you’re not alone,” Ardyn said as the car stopped in front of Verstael’s house. “I want you to know that there are people who care about you. Noctis certainly seems to care a great deal for you. I would like the opportunity to lend you my support as well.”

“But, why?” Prompto asked as he looked at him in surprise. He was anticipating the opposite. “Why put yourself through the trouble? I mean, wouldn’t it be triggering to be near someone like me?”

“Perhaps. But that’s the reason why I want to help. You need a lifeline other than your hot boyfriend back there. Yes, I can tell you two are dating. No, I won’t tell your father. I can tell a forbidden love when I see one.” Ardyn smiled as if remembering something delightful from his youth. “You should have somewhere to go other than his place when things get rough. I have a place downtown in one of those overly expensive lofts. There’s a spare room and everything. You might want to try staying there instead.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied. He appreciated the offer, but he doubted he would accept. It would mean inconveniencing yet another person. It was bad enough that he had to disturb Nyx, even if they were dating. Dragging someone else into his mess would be too much. He didn’t even like talking about it, let alone involving someone.

“What time do you get off class tomorrow?” Ardyn asked.

“Um… Around 4 I think? I have to figure out what I’m doing for my photography portfolio this semester too.” Prompto was trying to make sure he was busy, to indicate to Ardyn that he didn’t need to go out of his way to help him with anything.

“Fantastic! I will pick you up there after class then. I think I can help with your photography portfolio too. If your father asks, just consider it an internship. I’ll text you too, so that means I need your phone number.” Ardyn pulled out his phone expectantly, and Prompto stared at it, knowing that there was no escape. The Caelums were a persistent bunch, he was beginning to realize.

There was a knock on the back window after he gave Ardyn his phone number. Nyx was standing outside the car door, waiting expectantly. Prompto looked to his aunt and uncle, still passed out in their seats, trying not to groan in anger and frustration at them. He hated his life, and he hated himself for not being able to tell his father to take care of his own business. They were related to him on his mother’s side, so his father was quick to point out that it was more his responsibility to find them than his. After all, Prompto was related to them, not him.

“Wake up you two,” Ardyn yelled as he kicked them both in the shins. They opened their eyes groggily as they startled awake. “Get your asses inside and don’t come out again until it’s time for you to crawl back into whatever hole you came from. And if you give Prompto a hard time, I’ll hear about it.”

The Argentums, too groggy to really object, only grumbled quickly as Prompto opened the door and scrambled out of the car, nearly tripping on the sidewalk if Nyx hadn’t caught him. He grabbed him by the waist and held him up, then let him go in the even that his father was watching. Neither of them were ashamed of their relationship, but it was better that Prompto’s father didn’t get involved to any degree. Prompto knew it would be a shitshow if he did.

“Take care, Prompto,” Ardyn said after his aunt and uncle stumbled out of the car. “I’ll pick you up at school tomorrow.”

Ardyn smiled at him before he closed the door and the driver pulled away from the curb. Prompto didn’t have time to think about how he was going to have to make some excuse to not meet up with Ardyn tomorrow, knowing that it would only inconvenience him if he did spend time with him. His attention immediately went back to his aunt and uncle, who looked like they were about to wander down the street again. Nyx immediately directed them to the house, his expression angry, and they grumbled something intelligible as they shuffled up to the front door.

The door was locked, of course. Prompto used his house key to unlock it, knowing that his father likely locked it in an effort to involve Prompto further. He was at home, naturally, but it was some sadistic powerplay to say that without Prompto’s help they couldn’t have gotten inside at all. It was another way to assure Prompto that he couldn’t leave the house even if he tried. In the end, his father would always find a way for him to return.

“Go get some sleep,” Prompto told his aunt and uncle.

“What makes you think you should order us around?” His uncle immediately spat out, his shorter brown hair looking wild and unkempt.

Nyx was shutting the door behind them as his uncle shoved Prompto, sending him flying backwards. His heart was pounding, fear gripping him as he knew that his aunt and uncle were too high for them to have the wherewithal to make reasonable decisions. Nyx immediately caught him as he fell backwards, leaning against Nyx’s chest, his strong arm wrapping around Prompto’s waist. Nyx helped him stand upright then stood in front of Prompto, glaring at his aunt and uncle.

“Go upstairs,” Nyx commanded. He stood up straighter, his military training taking over as he looked at them. Nyx rarely spoke since he was deaf, but he spoke with perfect fluency, indicating that he had become deaf later in life. “Now.”

“What’s all this?” Verstael demanded as he walked down the hall and towards them, beer in hand as always.

“Ask your son,” his uncle slurred angrily. “He thinks it’s okay to order around his elders.”

Nyx took a step toward them, and his aunt and uncle immediately went up the steps towards the guest room, knowing that he wasn’t going to tolerate their presence anymore. It left Prompto, panting and terrified, standing behind his boyfriend while his father glared at him with obvious disdain. Nyx turned his focus to Verstael, and Prompto knew an argument was about to start between the two.

“Thank you for your help,” Verstael said, looking to Prompto to sign the translation. Prompto did so obediently, keeping his head down, trying to make himself as small as possible. “You may go now.”

“_I’m not leaving until Prompto grabs his belongings and comes with me_,” Nyx signed, looking to Prompto to translate. Prompto stared at him in horror, knowing that this was going to cause an argument he wasn’t ready for. “_He doesn’t need to deal with this while he’s trying to get through school._”

“What did he say?” Verstael asked Prompto. Prompto stood, frozen in place, stuck between his father’s wrath and his boyfriend’s concern. He didn’t want to deal with this right now on top of his aunt and uncle’s problems. “Prompto, tell me what he said. Now.”

Prompto quietly translated, keeping his head down as he was trying to avoid Verstael’s expression. He could feel the wrath rolling off of him in waves, and he only wanted to disappear. Nyx shouldn’t have said anything. He knew he was concerned for him, but this was only going to make things worse. Now he was going to have to deal with both Nyx’s anger towards Verstael and Verstael’s anger towards them both.

“Get out,” Verstael snapped at Nyx. “How dare you presume to tell me how to raise my son? You think because you have been there for him it gives you the right to make these decisions?” Verstael grabbed Prompto’s wrist, hard, pulling him away from Nyx quickly. “Tell him, Prompto. Now.”

Prompto signed with one hand quickly while Verstael gripped his wrist tighter than he needed to, his nails digging into his skin, drawing blood. He winced in pain, knowing that this wrath was different. Verstael was drunk, angry, and about to take it out on him. He remembered what Ardyn had told him about his father and suddenly worried that the same was going to happen to him. Nyx was glaring at Verstael, standing his ground, either unaware or uncaring of Prompto’s need for him to get away.

“_You are only hurting him_,” Nyx argued. “_He’s an adult and should be able to enjoy his life without worrying about whether or not his aunt and uncle are going to overdose. It’s not his responsibility, nor should it be something he has to deal with at any age._”

Prompto translated, but Verstael was pulling him down the hall. He tried to pull away, his feet dragging on the ground, but Verstael was stronger. Fear and panic gripped him, knowing that Nyx had just made things so much worse, and that his father was going to take his anger out on him in a new, creatively torturous way. 

“Let me go!” Prompto cried out as his father yanked him hard. He stumbled forward, falling to the ground and tumbling out of his father’s grip. Prompto hit the ground hard, hitting his head on the way down. There was a long silence as Prompto gripped his head, covering his face with his hands. He felt the wet stickiness of blood and knew that he had really done some damage.

“Get up,” Verstael finally said. “You’re not that hurt that you can’t get up.”

Prompto didn’t say anything. Nyx was at his feet, his hand on his arm, looking at him in worry. Slowly, Prompto pulled his hands away, looking at the great deal of blood on his hands, his head aching painfully. He grimaced as the wound on his head stung, tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn’t tell if he was crying from the pain or from the panic that gripped him.

“_You need the hospital_,” Nyx signed to him. “_Come on. I’ll take you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen._”

“_You knew he would do something_,” Prompto argued tearfully. “_It hurts._” He didn’t know if it was his head or his heart hurting so much.

“_I know. It’s my fault. Please. Let’s get you to a hospital._”

Nyx helped Prompto to his feet, but Prompto was feeling woozy from the blood loss. He swayed a bit, and Nyx immediately took off his jacket and shirt, his bare chest exposed. Prompto didn’t have time to consider how nice his abs looked. Nyx wrapped his shirt around Prompto’s head to staunch the bleeding and threw his jacket over his arms so he could stay warm. Prompto realized he was shaking from the cold, and Nyx had him climb on his back to carry him out of the house.

“Where are you going?” Verstael demanded as they walked away.

“The hospital,” Prompto called as Nyx continued to walk towards the front door. 

He was angry that his father didn’t seem to care, upset that he had been hurt in the first place, and knowing that he couldn’t come back to this madness. But something in him hesitated at the thought of living with Nyx. He never worried before, and he didn’t think he was worried now, but he just didn’t know if living with Nyx was a good idea while they were dating for the time being. Maybe it was the anger in his eyes that worried him, the fear that he would only yell at him for looking for his aunt and uncle in the first place.

Nyx gently set him on his bike, steadying him so he didn’t topple over. He was looking at him with such care and concern that Prompto wondered if the wound was worse than he realized. Right now he just felt light on his feel, like he was floating in air, which was probably a bad sign, but he couldn’t tell either way. All he knew was that the world was spinning a bit, and his vision was blurring slightly.

“_Can you make it to the hospital?_” Nyx signed as he looked at him in concern.

“_Yeah_,” Prompto replied, although he wasn’t too sure. He was about to tell him that he was okay, that he wasn’t going to fall over, but suddenly the ground was rushing towards him and his vision went dark. Nyx caught him, holding him in his arms, as he took out his cell phone and quickly texted a telecom relay team to call for an ambulance. He laid Prompto on the front lawn, Prompto’s vision full of the evening sky and Nyx’s concerned face.

“_An ambulance is on its way_,” Nyx signed. He assessed his head wound, looking at the blood with a grimace. Prompto could feel the pain of the wound, but he didn’t know if it was just bleeding so much because it was on his head or if stitches would be required. Thinking was difficult, and he thought about how he fell. It was likely that he hit his head on the corner where the wall met the stairs, but he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that it hurt and he probably shouldn’t feel as woozy as he did.

“What did you do to my son?!” Verstael was shouting as he came out of the house, looking at Nyx hovering over Prompto in anger. There were sirens in the distance getting closer, the sound of an ambulance on its way. 

“Stop,” Prompto said with a grimace as he reached for Nyx’s hands and held them tightly. He felt off balance, like he was going to fall asleep if he closed his eyes. “Just stop, dad. You did this. Not Nyx.”

The ambulance arrived seconds later, paramedics rushing over to Prompto to assess the wound. They tried speaking to his father, who was too drunk to get out a coherent sentence, then looked to Nyx and began to ask him a series of questions. Prompto did his best to sign, but his hand movements were sluggish, his actions slower than usual. It didn’t help that they eventually restricted his movements to assess his breathing and pulse, ultimately putting him on a stretcher with his head locked in place.

“Let’s go,” the paramedic said as they were rushing Prompto on the stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

“Please let Nyx come with us,” Prompto said. They looked to him uncertainly, but ultimately agreed that he could ride in front. 

“_I’ll be with you every step of the way_,” Nyx signed before he got in the front of the ambulance. There were two medics in the back, one trying to keep track of his vitals while the other tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible.

“We need you to tell us what happened,” the paramedic said as the ambulance sped off to Insomnia General. The ride was bumpy, but Prompto was stable on the stretcher, the paramedic working on his head grabbing pieces of gauze to help the blood flow.

“My aunt and uncle were high and I had to find them. Nyx came with me.” Prompto was telling them everything, his usual inhibitions thrown to the wind like he was drunk. “We got home and my dad was drunk, as usual. Nyx told my dad that he was taking me with him so that I didn’t have to be around it. My dad got mad and grabbed me and pulled too hard. I hit my head on the way down. Is the bleeding that bad?”

“You might need stitches,” the paramedic replied. “It’s a pretty good gash on your forehead.”

“Oh that’s great,” Prompto said sarcastically. He let out a rather large yawn. “I’m tired. I think I need a nap.”

“We need you to stay awake,” the paramedic replied in concern. “Are you sure that Nyx didn’t hit you or anything?”

“What? No, he would never hurt me,” Prompto replied honestly. “He’s probably the one person in my life that wouldn’t hurt me. Pretty pathetic right?”

“You know, we have some resources available for those who live in dangerous households,” the paramedic offered. The vehicle was speeding along still, but Prompto knew that the hospital location was close by. They would be there shortly and then he could sleep. 

“Yeah, I’m meeting with someone tomorrow after school,” Prompto said vaguely. “I think I might live with Nyx in the meantime.”

“That would be a good idea if he’s as concerned for you as you say.”

The ambulance came to a stop at the hospital entrance, and the back of the vehicle was open and Prompto was taken into the hospital before he knew what was going on. Nyx was by his side until the doctors came over, assessing his head wound. Someone told Nyx to wait in the hospital waiting room and they would call him when it was okay for him to see Prompto. He looked at them, not able to read lips, so Prompto signed for him really quick. Eventually he nodded and followed a hospital staff member to the waiting room.

“Nyx is deaf,” Prompto explained to the doctor. “So someone can’t just call out his name when they go to the waiting room.”

“I’ll make sure they’re aware,” the doctor said as he leaned over, checking his vital signs as the paramedics did. “You have a rather nasty gash there. Care to explain how that happened?”

Prompto repeated the story, his words a bit sluggish from the blood loss. The doctor listened while a nurse stuck a needle in him, setting up an IV drip. The doctor assessed the wound then determined that stitches were likely necessary, as well as a blood transfusion since he lost more than he should have in such a short span of time. Prompto didn’t think the wound was that bad, but apparently the doctor thought otherwise. He didn’t doubt his professional assessment, but he was too out of it to think it was as bad as he said.

“We’re going to get you taken care of,” the doctor explained as he prepared to stitch his wound. “We have to clean your wound first and we’ll use some local anesthetic to help with the pain. Do you want to have Nyx here for this?”

“Yes please,” Prompto replied in a small voice. They had him sitting up on the hospital bed, the nurse cleaning the wound so that there was no risk of infection. Another nurse nodded and left the room while they prepared for the procedure. Prompto realized that his hands were trembling as another nurse ran to get blood for the transfusion. He had never needed stitches before.

He felt so alone and so scared in the moment, worried about what was going to happen now. If he didn’t feel comfortable staying at Nyx’s but he knew that he couldn’t stay with his father, where could he go? Nyx really was his best choice, but right now he seemed so angry that Prompto was sure he was going to yell at him or scold him. After all, if he had just listened to him and not gone to find his aunt and uncle then none of this wouldn’t have happened. Ultimately, it was his fault for getting hurt, wasn’t it?

Nyx was there quickly, still shirtless since Prompto had effectively destroyed his shirt with his blood, but he was wearing his leather jacket again. He looked at Prompto in concern, his eyes rimmed red from crying, and Prompto felt guilty again for not listening to him in the first place.

“_I’m sorry_,” Prompto signed to Nyx as the doctor sprayed his wound, instantly turning the area numb. “_I should’ve listened to you._”

“_This isn’t your fault_,” Nyx replied as he stood by Prompto’s side. “_Your father was too drunk to see reason and hurt you. I should have seen that before I said anything. I’m sorry._”

“Alright I need you to hold still,” the doctor advised Prompto. “You can talk later.”

Prompto didn’t say anything after that, and Nyx understood the gist of what the doctor said as he began to get his wound stitched. Nyx held his hand tightly as a nurse came in and set up the bag of blood in Prompto’s blood type, hooking it up to his IV. Nyx looked at it with a frown, tears gathering in his eyes again. Prompto felt guilty once again for worrying Nyx so much. He just wanted to disappear and not have to worry him anymore.

“There,” the doctor said when he finished up. “All in all you needed fifteen stitches. It’ll likely scar, but you’re young so it’ll fade in time, though I can’t say how completely it will. We’ll wrap your head up and keep you here for a few hours for observation, then you’ll be free to go.” He paused. “I recommend you finding a safe place to stay other than your father’s.”

“I will,” Prompto replied. He thought of reaching out to Ardyn, but he realized that Ardyn had his phone number instead of the other way around. It would be one more person he would inconvenience or worry as well. It wasn’t a good idea to reach out to anyone.

“I’ll come check in on you in a bit. Otherwise, make yourself comfortable. I’ll have the nurses bring you all something to drink.” The doctor left with his nursing staff without another word, leaving Prompto and Nyx alone together.

“_He said I’ll be in here for a few hours before they discharge me. They want to make sure I’m okay before I go_,” Prompto explained to Nyx. “_You can sit on the bed with me or in a chair if you want. Or if you have something else you need to do, you can go. I’ll make my way home well enough._”

“_In what crazy universe do you think I’m going to leave you by yourself?_” Nyx asked as he looked at him. “_You must have hit your head harder than you realize. I’m not leaving you, especially since this is partially my fault._”

“_It’s not your fault! I should have listened to you in the first place. I’m sorry for always worrying you. You must think I’m a pretty useless boyfriend._” Prompto felt so helpless, so lost, and he knew that if Nyx came to his senses then he would instantly run away from him and the relationship.

“_Prompto, let me tell you this now, otherwise I don’t think you’ll ever stop second guessing yourself and how I feel about you. I love you. I have for a while now. Whatever fucked up shit your father and family put you through does not change that fact._”

Prompto was shocked by the admission. Love? Nyx loved him? He didn’t even think that was possible. No one in their right mind would ever love someone like him. He didn’t know why Nyx was any different. Had he done something that made him think he was a better or stronger person than he actually was? There was going to be a point when Nyx came to his senses and he realized that it wasn’t love but pity. Prompto was sure of it.

“_I know you just went through some trauma, so don’t worry about telling me your response or anything. I just want you to know that I care for you deeply. That isn’t going to change. So you better get used to it._” Nyx sat on the edge of the bed and held Prompto’s hand tightly.

They sat in silence for a while, Prompto trying to understand Nyx’s admission. He didn’t think that Nyx would ever feel so strongly about him, and he really didn’t see how, but his mind was reeling from the idea that someone loved him, and not out of obligation. He couldn’t help but wonder about his response. Did he love Nyx like that in return? Was that what he was feeling towards him? He knew he cared about Nyx a lot, but it was something entirely different when love was involved. He thought the answer would come to him easily, but it didn’t. Maybe his mind was too sluggish from getting hurt, like Nyx had said.

Nyx handed Prompto his phone eventually. “_I grabbed this since it fell out of your pocket. Noctis texted you. I figured you’d want to know._”

“_Thanks._” Prompto looked at his phone, his vision blurring a bit before it cleared up.

_Hey sorry I had to leave like_   
_that. Thanks for your reminder._   
_We’ve worked it out for now._   
_Wanna hang tomorrow?_

Prompto took a moment to consider his response. Chances were it wasn’t a good idea to walk onto campus right after hitting his head so hard. He was probably going to stay home.

_It’s alright. Something came up_  
_anyway. I’m going to stay home_  
_tomorrow actually. I hit my head_  
_pretty hard. Can you reach out to_  
_your uncle and let him know? He _  
_wanted to meet up with me for some_   
_reason but I don’t have his number._  
_Thanks. _

Prompto wanted to keep it vague intentionally. He didn’t want other people to worry about him, for him to have to make apologies or excuses for his family or why he had stitches in his forehead. He felt guilty enough for making Nyx upset, for having him worry about him, and he didn’t want anyone else to worry. As he was about to set his phone down, it started ringing, an unknown number calling him. Hesitantly, he answered it.

“Hello?” Prompto said, the IV line moving slightly as he lifted his arm to answer the phone.

“This is Ardyn,” the voice on the other line said. He sounded rushed, worried. “What happened? Where are you?”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said vaguely. “I’m with Nyx. I’m safe.”

“Tell me where you are,” Ardyn said forcefully but not unkindly. 

Prompto glanced at Nyx uncertainly, not knowing if he should tell him the truth. He didn’t really know Ardyn, only having spoke to him briefly in the car and at the bakery. There weren’t many people he could trust in his life. Nyx, and maybe Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. Maybe Cindy too. But as he thought about it, he realized he didn’t know them at all. Nyx was the only one he trusted enough to talk to about these matters, and telling a stranger, no matter if he was related to Noctis, wasn’t something he was willing to do.

“I’m with Nyx,” Prompto repeated. “Please don’t worry about me.”

“Prompto,” Ardyn said with concern in his tone. “I know you don’t really know me but-”

“You’re right. I don’t know you.” Prompto was a bit frustrated by how Ardyn was suddenly trying to butt into his life. “I don’t even really know Noctis that much. Why should I trust you guys when I can’t even trust my own father?”

There was a silence on the other line, and Prompto immediately regretted losing his temper. Ardyn was just trying to help. He was being rude to someone just trying to help him even though he barely knew him. But because he didn’t know him was the very reason he couldn’t trust him.

“Growing up my internal guidance system was off,” Ardyn said finally. “I thought the people who wanted to help were the people who were going to hurt me. I thought the people who hurt me were the ones who loved me. I couldn’t tell because I never grew up in a family that showed me what real love was supposed to look like. Noctis cares a great deal for you, and that means I do too. Please tell me where you are. I won’t tell anyone else. I won’t tell your father. You can even kick me out once I see that you’re safe. Please.”

Prompto paused, his heart beating rapidly, the monitor ringing behind him loudly, surely giving away his location now. He never considered that his own sense of other people would be damaged by how his father treated him. Glancing at Nyx, he felt like the walls were closing in, like he couldn’t trust anyone or anything around him. He couldn’t even trust himself. Why would he assume that others were trustworthy? Prompto wished that he could just find a dark corner of the world to disappear into, to keep himself safe and others away so he wouldn’t be hurt or worry others.

“I’m in the hospital,” Prompto said quietly. “They’re going to let me go soon.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Ardyn said. He hung up the phone before Prompto could argue the point.

The nurses came in a moment later and stopped when they saw Prompto with his head in his hands, tears in his eyes as he was hyperventilating from the panic. Nyx had gotten up and was hugging him, rubbing his back soothingly, trying to console him and get him to calm down. He only felt more worried, his breathing rapid and shallow. The nurses quickly took over as Nyx stepped back, checking his heart rate, trying to get him to calm down. The doctor was in the room a moment later.

“What happened?” he asked as he looked to Nyx in worry. 

“Just… Overwhelmed,” Prompto gasped as he clutched the sides of his head. He felt like his brain was on fire, like he was overloaded by his thoughts and emotions, unable to think coherently while he panicked. He knew he needed to calm down, but he couldn’t do it. His hands were shaking, his body seizing up from the tension, his hands and feet going numb. 

“Alright, Prompto,” the doctor said as he grabbed something quickly from his pocket. He may have anticipated this happening. “I’m going to give you something that’s going to calm you down. But if I do this then I have to admit you overnight for observation. Can you agree to that?”

Prompto nodded, knowing that he had to do something to calm down but he couldn’t do it on his own. The doctor took his arm and put something in his IV, the medicine coursing through his veins. It worked very quickly. There was a warm sensation in his shoulders that spread its way throughout his body, and a moment later he was no longer hyperventilating, his body relaxing as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

“Now tell me what happened,” the doctor said. There was another doctor behind him, someone who had a clipboard in his hand, ready to take notes. A nurse was escorting Nyx out of the room.

“No, don’t let him go,” Prompto said softly. He was very tired suddenly, unsure if it was the medicine that helped him relax or just sheer exhaustion from his panic attack. He had panic attacks in the past, but nothing like this. Usually he could keep calm very quickly.

“We need to make sure he’s not hurting you,” the doctor said. “Just five minutes and we’ll let him back in.”

Prompto felt his pulse rising as Nyx left the room, but the medicine prevented him from having another panic attack. He looked at the doctors, his eyes faltering. “I received a call from someone concerned about me. It wasn’t my dad. But it just made me feel like the walls were closing in on me.”

“And on a scale of one to ten, how likely are you to hurt yourself?” the doctor with a clipboard asked. He must have been a psychiatrist.

“Um… One? I don’t want to hurt myself. I already hurt myself enough today.” Prompto pointed to his head injury. The psychiatrist had him recount what happened again, the details of how he had been trying to help his family, but it only backfired on him when Nyx stuck up for him. “I just don’t want to inconvenience anyone anymore.”

The psychiatrist frowned and turned to the other doctor. “He’s in no immediate danger, so we can’t really hold him past this evening. But I would recommend releasing him when he has a safety network in place. And he’s twenty so we can’t really force him not to go back to his father. I’m worried that he’s too dependent on the fellow waiting for him and recommend ongoing therapy. I’ll also give him a prescription for his panic attacks to calm him down. I anticipate them to get worse before they get better.”

“I’m not too dependent on him,” Prompto argued, his words slurring from the medicine working.

“Alright. We’ll hold him overnight then release him in the morning,” the other doctor replied as if Prompto wasn’t there. He turned to Prompto with a smile. “Good news, Prompto. You get to stay the night in a nice and safe place. We’ll give you some more medicine for your anxiety later on and in the morning you can go home. We recommend you not going back to your father’s though.”

“I won’t,” Prompto said, although he didn’t know if it was true. “Can Nyx come back now?”

The doctors nodded and opened the door to the room, one of them waving in Nyx. Prompto was surprised to see Ardyn accompanying him, looking worried in a way that surprised him and made him feel guilty. Now he was worrying Noctis’s family as well. He was just a huge inconvenience to everyone, making them worry for no reason other than he was a waste of space that caused trouble for everyone. 

“And who are you?” the doctor asked as he looked at Ardyn suspiciously.

“I’m Ardyn Izunia Caelum,” Ardyn replied. The entire staff stood a little taller when they realized they were speaking to a Caelum. “I’m here to ensure he is receiving the best treatment possible. Tell me what his condition is. Are you keeping him overnight for observation? What medicines has he been given?”

Ardyn took over in a way that shocked Prompto. No one, not his father, not even Nyx, had shown such a level of caring before. He imagined it was how his father should act instead of being a direct cause of his pain, and that made his heart ache far more than any physical wound could have. The doctors took the time to answer all of his questions, the psychiatrist providing a list of recommendations that Ardyn took seriously. He looked almost comical standing there in his overly flamboyant attire while he listened quite seriously, but Prompto was too tired to worry about it just yet.

Nyx was standing by Ardyn’s side, and Ardyn signed the translation for him so he could follow along. Nyx looked surprised when the doctors suggested he not go home with him and instead find somewhere else to stay. Prompto didn’t know where he would go. It wasn’t like he had anyone else in his life that would be willing to take in someone so insignificant as him.

“He is going to live with me,” Ardyn said while he signed it to Nyx. “I have a place downtown that has a spare room. He’ll be safe there.”

The doctors seemed pleased at the generous offer. “Very well. We’ll leave you all to help him settle in for the night.”

“Thank you. And please make sure his father is not allowed to visit for the time being. I don’t care how much he demands it.” Ardyn’s word as a Caelum was law to them, and they agreed to let the staff and security know. Ardyn gave him his thanks before they left the room.

Ardyn turned back to Prompto after they were gone, who was staring at him in shock and worry. There was no way someone was going to be so kind to him for no reason. His father had taught him that if someone was nice it was because they wanted something from him. The problem was he had to find out what Ardyn wanted. He hoped it wasn’t anything too bad.

“How are you feeling, Prompto?” Ardyn asked as he sat at the edge of Prompto’s hospital bed, grabbing his hand and holding it gently before signing the translation for Nyx to follow along.

“Tired,” Prompto replied while signing as well. “I’m sorry I worried you. I’m fine. I’m okay to go home with Nyx.”

Ardyn shook his head. “I told myself the same things when I was living with my parents. My father beat my mother, but he also hurt me as well for being too effeminate and for being gay. I know the situation is different, but the reaction is the same. You need to go somewhere safe where you won’t be hurt and can just be free to be yourself.”

“I’m free to be myself at Nyx’s,” Prompto argued. “He doesn’t expect me to do anything.”

“It’s not the same,” Ardyn replied with a sigh. He wasn’t signing now, and Nyx was aware that he was talking about something he wouldn’t like. “You don’t know it yet because the only thing you’ve known is either Nyx’s or your father’s. Am I wrong?” Prompto shook his head and Ardyn smiled gently at him. “The only thing I expect of you when you come stay with me is to keep your room clean. Don’t worry about the dishes, the laundry. None of that. I just want you to focus on you.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Prompto asked. “You don’t owe me anything, even if I am Noct’s friend.”

“Because I promised myself that if I saw someone in a similar situation then I would help them. Selfish, I know.” Ardyn smiled as he gently moved a piece of hair out of Prompto’s face. “When was the last time you had a haircut?”

Prompto smiled at that. “It’s been a while.” He continued signing so Nyx could understand that whatever hard topic they were discussing was over with. He would tell him later anyway. There were no secrets between them. “I’m nervous to stay with you, honestly. I don’t really know you, and it’s already scary enough to not have a home to go back to. Nyx’s home is familiar. It’s safe. I know he loves me.”

“That’s good,” Ardyn replied with a smile, even though his eyes looked worried. The flecks of gold in his blue eyes looked a little more golden right now. He signed his response so Nyx could see his reasoning. “I would prefer you to be nervous over readily accepting all this. But it’s better for you to have a space to heal without any expectations. Again, there’s no restrictions with me, save for I will not allow you to have your father in my place. Nyx is invited over all he wants. But sometimes space is better for healing. The doctors also recommended it.”

“_As much as I don’t want to leave you alone, he might be right_,” Nyx signed, although his eyes looked sad. “_It’ll be a place where your father won’t be able to show up and demand you to come home. But if anything happens, call me and I’ll be there._”

“That’s the spirit,” Ardyn said and signed with a smile. “Now I do believe that Noctis has texted you. Please let him know you’re not dying. He seems to think the worst since his mother passed.”

Prompto picked up his phone immediately and saw several missed texts and calls from Noctis. His heart swelled from knowing someone was so worried for him, but he also felt so guilty that Noctis was panicking. It wasn’t right of him to be such an inconvenience in so many people’s lives to the point where someone who was practically a stranger was reaching out to him to take him into his home. He sent Noctis a quick text, telling him not to worry, that he was okay and there was nothing to be concerned about.

“Alright, now I’ll take your phone for the time being,” Ardyn said as he held out his hand. “You need to get some rest now. Having your phone on hand won’t help.”

Prompto wasn’t sure about that. His phone was his lifeline. If he handed it over so simply then would he even get it back? His father also paid his cell phone bill. It was likely that he would cut off his cell phone service as soon as he heard that he was going to be staying with Ardyn. Prompto had a sinking feeling that his father was going to be so mad at him that he wasn’t ever going to be able to go home. Slowly, hesitatingly, he handed his phone over to Ardyn.

“I’ll give it back the moment you ask for it,” Ardyn said. “But for now, you need to rest. Get some sleep and Nyx and I will be on standby.” He smiled before he got up and sat down in an uncomfortable hospital chair.

Nyx walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Prompto looked at him searchingly, longingly, wanting more than just a friendly or simple kiss. Nyx seemed to guess what he was thinking and pressed his lips against his gently, a far more passionate and longing kiss. Prompto felt his heart melting, the sense that things would be okay, as Nyx’s tongue brushed his lips lightly. When Nyx pulled away, Prompto’s face was flushed for a reason not to do with his head wound or the medicine they gave him.

As Nyx sat down in the chair, Prompto felt his eyelids get heavy. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep. Not even the beeping of the medical equipment could wake him up. At one point a nurse came in and checked on him, giving him more of the anxiety medication in his IV. He was vaguely aware of her presence, of Ardyn and Nyx signing to each other angrily when he woke up, discussing Prompto staying with Ardyn instead of Nyx, but he was fast asleep in an instant. It was the first time in a long time that he slept so well.

When Prompto woke up in the morning, he noticed that both Nyx and Ardyn were asleep in the chairs next to him. He felt a surge of guilt, knowing that they slept in such an uncomfortable position in uncomfortable chairs because of him. His phone was going off, the ringtone signaling that his father was calling. Prompto wasn’t sure what time it was, but he knew his father was going to be livid. Ardyn slowly opened his eyes and looked at the cell phone he took out of his pocket.

“It’s my dad,” Prompto said quietly. “He’s probably livid.”

“Let it go to voicemail then,” Ardyn replied as he handed Prompto the phone anyway. “If you know that he’s going to yell at you, then don’t answer the phone.”

Prompto stared at the phone ringing, the ring no different than any other time. It seemed to be yelling at him, screaming at him to answer the phone. If he didn’t then the consequences would be far worse than if he did. He wanted to listen to Ardyn, to be strong enough to know that answering would only cause pain, but he knew himself better. He answered the phone, knowing that he was disappointing Ardyn.

“Hello?” Prompto answered. Ardyn was staring at him, making him feel self-conscious. 

“Prompto!” his father replied. “Where are you?”

“Um… At the hospital. They wanted to keep me overnight for observation.” Prompto was waiting for the scolding, for him to yell at him and tell him to get home immediately.

“I didn’t think you were hurt that bad. I’m sorry Prompto. You know I would never hurt you like that. I just didn’t expect you to pull away from me. If you had just come with me you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” He always made the apologies half-hearted, twisting it around to make Prompto feel guilty for standing his ground or not doing what Verstael wanted. No matter what, Verstael could never admit his fault. 

“I’m…” Prompto hesitated. He instinctively wanted to apologize for the incident, but it wasn’t his fault, was it? If Verstael hadn’t been so forceful and pulled him in the first place then he wouldn’t have fallen and hit his head. “You were drunk. I shouldn’t have had to deal with that in the first place.”

“Let’s just admit that we were both wrong, apologize, and move on.” Verstael sounded dismissive, unable to look at his own problems. “When are you coming home?”

Prompto looked to Ardyn, his heart racing, the monitors beeping as his pulse quickened and his blood pressure rose. “I’m going to stay with a friend for a while.”

“Who? Nyx?” He sounded angry, on edge, clearly not expecting that response.

“No. It’s a relative of Noctis’s. He’s offered me to stay there for the time being.” Prompto knew this wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“It’s fine if it’s a Caelum, but don’t make it sound like I’m some terrible father who is beating you. You know that it’s not the case. If you just listened for once and did what you were told then this wouldn’t have happened. You know this is your fault. It’s always your fault.” His words were as scathing as his tone, and Prompto felt fresh tears coming on. Of course his father was going to react this way. Why did he think that answering the phone was a good idea? 

The door to the hospital room opened, the nursing staff responding to his monitors going off. They looked to Ardyn, who stood up and explained to them what was going on just as the doctor walked in. The doctor came over to Prompto and held out his hand while his father continued to berate him on the phone.

“This is Prompto’s doctor,” the doctor said. “He is currently in my care, and as such is not supposed to be speaking on the phone to anyone. Please allow him his privacy while he heals. I understand you are his father, but Prompto is of age and doesn’t require supervision by an adult or parent at his age. Thank you for your cooperation.” The doctor hung up the phone and handed it back to Ardyn. “There. I think that takes care of that. Now, we are going to discharge you with specific instructions. I recommend you start seeing a therapist. I have a prescription here for some medication for your panic attacks and to prevent infection in your wound. The stitches should naturally dissolve as your wound heals, but please keep your head protected in the meantime. A soft hat should help. What questions do you have?”

“None,” Prompto replied. He wiped his tears away and smiled at the doctor. “Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime. Please take care. There are several resources we have available for those who need help. In the meantime, Ardyn here seems up to the task.” He smiled at Ardyn who nodded in agreement as he handed him a series of discharge papers. Nyx was awake at this point, watching and waiting for answers on what was going to happen. Prompto signed to him quickly, explaining what was going to happen. He nodded and signed that he would go to his father’s place and get his belongings.

“Well looks like you get to go home,” a nurse said as she started the process of taking Prompto’s IV out and taking off his monitors. “Make sure you take care of yourself dear. You’re an adult so you can get out on your own.”

“Maybe I should get a job,” Prompto considered softly.

“You just focus on your schoolwork while you live with me instead,” Ardyn interrupted. “If you want to work later on then you can.”

Prompto appreciated the comment, but he still wasn’t sure if he was going to be staying with Ardyn long term. He knew that eventually his father would call him and bring him back to his house, insisting that he needed him. At that point he hoped that he would have the strength to decline and stay out of the house for good. He didn’t think that was likely. Even still, he knew that he was going to end up moving back to Nyx’s place, preferring to spend his time with someone he knew and cared for over someone he didn’t know at all.

“Once you get changed you can head on out,” the nurse said with a smile. “Take care now.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said as the nurse left. He was still in his hospital gown and was particularly self-conscious around Ardyn. Luckily there was a curtain there and Nyx was quick to pull it closed so that Prompto could get changed. He pulled on his clothes from the previous day, noticing that they were stained with his blood. That was disappointing. He liked those jeans and his shirt. When he pulled back the curtain, Ardyn made a noise of disapproval.

“We’ll have to get you some new clothes too,” Ardyn said. “When is the last time you went clothes shopping?”

Prompto couldn’t exactly remembered, so he shrugged instead. “It’s been a while. I don’t like asking my dad for anything. I’m lucky enough to just have a cell phone.”

Ardyn shook his head. “Alright. We’ll take care of that. Come on. Let’s get you somewhere you can rest.”

Nyx held Prompto’s hand as they followed Ardyn out of the hospital. There was a car waiting for them already, a driver ready to take them wherever they wanted to go. Nyx looked at him in worry, knowing that he was leaving Prompto in the hands of someone they just met. For all they knew, Ardyn was using his wealth and status to take him back to his place and only turn into an evil man capable of unspeakable horrors.

“_I promise I’ll take good care of him_,” Ardyn signed to Nyx. “_You are welcome to come over whenever you are ready to. He is not prevented from having you over._”

Nyx nodded, but he still looked uncertain. “_I’ll be by as soon as I pick up some of his clothes._”

“_See you then. I’ll text you the address._” Prompto didn’t know when Ardyn and Nyx had exchanged phone numbers, but they were apparently already in communication.

Prompto awkwardly got in the car with Ardyn, unsure of what to do or say once they were on the road. They were driving past the buildings, the city a whirlwind of passing colors as they headed towards a large and modern looking apartment complex. Prompto didn’t say anything, unsure of what to say in the first place. Ardyn was okay with his silence and handed him his phone back once again when they arrived.

“I have a feeling that Nyx will panic if he reaches out to you and isn’t able to get in touch immediately,” Ardyn said. He smiled at him. “I’m not some creep who is going to take advantage. You’ll see that. If you don’t trust me just yet, then please trust Noctis’s judgment of me. We’ve always gotten along since he was a young boy.”

“I don’t know who to trust,” Prompto said softly as they got out of the car.

He looked at the looming building, knowing he was only going to be staying there for about a week at most. He was an adult. If he wanted to leave then he was welcome to at any point. He would stay just long enough to be polite and accept his help then make some excuse about how he had to go stay with Nyx again. Nyx’s home was comfortable, familiar, and he knew that Nyx would take care of him.

“Good,” Ardyn said. “Shows you’re thinking for yourself. Noctis is someone you’ll learn to trust in time. He’s a good guy who knows how to take care of others. It’s probably the reason why he’s with someone who cares so little for him. He definitely cares about her more.”

“He really loves Luna,” Prompto said as he followed Ardyn inside the building. “I’m sure he’ll find a way to make it work.”

“Six, I hope not,” Ardyn said. “Especially since it’s so obvious he has a crush on you.”

“Me?” Prompto asked, nearly falling over, thinking that he misheard Ardyn. “That’s not possible.”

“Oh hon,” Ardyn replied with a smile. He took Prompto onto the elevator, pressing for the floor just below the top floor. “He looks at you with such longing I’m surprised he hasn’t confessed his undying love for you yet.”

“Even if that is the case, he’s going to be sorely disappointed.” Prompto doubted that Noctis would be interested in him, though. “Plus, he’s straight. And I’m dating Nyx. Six knows why he wants to be with me in the first place.”

Ardyn pursed his lips at that. “I’m not convinced about you and Nyx. Are you sure you are dating him because you like him? It’s not because you need an out and Nyx is that person who will care about you and take you from your father?”

“Of course I like him!” Prompto argued. “I wouldn’t be with him if I didn’t!”

“Alright, alright.”

The door opened to a large flat that looked more like a modern palace than a flat. There was a living room to the left with a red couch and a large television. To the right was a large kitchen and kitchen table. There was modern photography around the room, both from fashion shows and other scenes with models that had expertly styled hair and makeup. Prompto immediately admired the handiwork of whoever the subject was as well as the photographer. He hoped that one day he would get to such a status as well.

“You like?” Ardyn asked as he looked around. 

“Yeah,” Prompto replied in awe. “The lighting, editing, saturation, it’s all perfect. Man, I wish I was that good. Maybe one day.”

“You like photography?” Ardyn asked, startled. 

Prompto turned to look at him. “Yeah. I want to be a photographer one day.”

Ardyn smiled at that. “Well stick with me, kid, and you won’t be disappointed. I happen to know a lot of photographers through work, and I’m constantly looking for fresh talent to bring a new light to my masterpieces.”

Prompto looked at him excitedly, the idea of being able to even meet a famous photographer giving him a hope that he never felt before. His photography courses were intense enough as they were. Any amount of help to break into the field would be more than what he deserved. He wasn’t even that good at the subject, but he tried hard and got good grades as a result. 

“That’s so cool!” Prompto said genuinely. “I love photography. Right now I’ve been trying to figure out what I’m going to do my photography portfolio for the semester on, especially since the best in the course will be featured in a university art gallery.”

“What are you thinking about doing it on?” Ardyn asked as Prompto continued to admire the photography hanging on his walls.

“I was thinking about doing an honest look at mental health,” Prompto said. “Like taking a photo of a person or something that they thought represented their mental state then getting a quick blurb or something on it to feature beneath the photo. Kind of like a raw look at the mental state of those in our lives.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Ardyn replied. “Do you plan on featuring yourself?”

“I think so.” Prompto nodded. “I think it’s important for the photographer to be in front of the lens too. That way I’ll know what it feels like to be exposed in such a way.” He paused, realizing he was rambling about something that was likely boring Ardyn. “Sorry. I just get excited about photography. And chocobos.”

Ardyn clapped him on the shoulder. “Never apologize for something you love. You have a lot of passion, and that’s the determining factor behind a lot of success for artists. Be confident in yourself and your ability. Don’t let anyone think you’re insecure, even if you are. They’ll prey on that shit the first chance they get. Come on. I’ll show you your room.”

Prompto followed Ardyn, flushed with embarrassment over having ranted so much about photography and being distracted by the artwork. Ardyn showed him the large bathroom in the hall and the large guest room he would be sleeping in, also filled with beautiful artwork of gorgeous men and women on the runway. Ardyn showed him his room as well. It was decorated with artwork as well, but this photography was more sensual, portraits of men posed in beautiful and sexual ways that were both tasteful and revealing. Prompto blushed when he saw it.

“There are all types of photography out there,” Ardyn explained with a smile. “Don’t be afraid to branch out and experience different aspects of the camera that you never considered before.”

Prompto could only nod, his mind racing as he looked at the portraits. There was one of a brunette man posing on a bed, his arm behind his head and a thin sheet covering his groin. Prompto immediately thought of seeing Noctis like that then stopped himself. He was thinking about the wrong person. He should have thought about Nyx. Standing next to Noct’s uncle only made him blush more.

“Come on,” Ardyn said as he directed him out of the room and down the hall. “I ask you respect my privacy in that room if the door is locked. Otherwise, the place is yours to enjoy. Don’t worry about cleaning. I have staff that comes in to clean up after me every other day. If it gets messy enough I can always call them in too.”

“I won’t make a mess,” Prompto assured him. He wasn’t as flashy as Ardyn, but the overall feel of the flat was definitely his style. Photography everywhere, a lived in feel, and plenty of openness that was difficult to find elsewhere. He only hoped that he would be an adult like Ardyn someday.

“What I mean is that it’s okay to make a mess,” Ardyn assured him. “Why don’t you get some rest on the couch, watch some tv, and just take it easy? I’ll order some take out and we’ll just gorge ourselves.”

Prompto nodded in agreement, suddenly wanting to stay with Ardyn if it meant having the chance to explore more aspects of his photography that he hadn’t even began to consider. Ardyn went and grabbed more blankets than necessary, piling them on Prompto before he found a takeout menu and ordered a large pizza for each of them. Prompto didn’t think it was necessary for so much food until the elevator doors opened and Noctis, Nyx, Ignis, and Gladio all stumbled into the flat. Prompto looked at them in abject horror, knowing that they were going to ask so many questions and judge him so harshly. He was about to show them exactly why they shouldn’t be friends with him.

“Prom!” Noctis said as he bounded towards him. Prompto shrunk back, but he was surprised when Noctis wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug and not letting him go. “I was so worried. Uncle Ardyn told me you were in the hospital and coming to stay with him. Are you okay? What happened?”

“My turn,” Gladio said before Prompto could respond. Noctis let him go and he hugged him tightly, nearly cutting off his air supply. Even Ignis gave him a hug, although he clearly wasn’t used to it.

“_What happened?_” Ignis signed once they were all seated. Ardyn was helping Nyx move his belongings into the spare bedroom, including his camera and his schoolwork.

Prompto hesitated. He didn’t want to tell them everything. It would only make them realize he was just some kid from a crazy family who brought drama into their lives that didn’t deserve any sort of friendship. Nyx was the extent of what he might be able to have in his life. To have anything else was selfish. Even having Nyx in his life was selfish. He was asking for disappointment by thinking anything differently.

“_It doesn’t matter what happened_,” Noctis replied for Prompto. “_What matters is that Prompto is safe now. He’ll tell us in his own time if he wants to. Right now we just have to be grateful he’s where he won’t get hurt._”

Noctis repeated what he said to Gladio, who nodded fiercely. “Noctis is right. What matters is you’re okay.”

“Let’s eat,” Ardyn said when the elevator doors opened and a delivery boy holding the pizzas looked around in awe. Ardyn paid him, tipped him generously, and sent him on his way, but not before blowing him a kiss. 

Prompto felt uneasy in his newfound life while he sat there, eating pizza with people who he considered to be his friends but would likely abandon him in the end. After all, they would realize eventually how crazy his life was, how much he didn’t deserve such kindness, and how he was bound to disappoint them. He nestled comfortably into Nyx’s arms, knowing that he was the one stable thing in his ever changing life. Eventually he felt into an uneasy sleep in his arms, enjoying the warmth of Nyx’s arms as he drifted off, the sound of laughter and joy around him giving him an uneasy peace of mind, knowing that he was safe for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This chapter took a while to write. A lot of this chapter is drawn off of real-life experience (I'm glad I'm no longer in that environment). (Also I wanted to give Prompto a way out, because I didn't get that opportunity until much later than I wanted and it was something I had to do myself instead of having someone pull me out of the situation.)
> 
> I really enjoy writing Ardyn as this overly concerned guy who just wants to do right by his family and his family's friends. He's here, he's queer, he's gonna spoil everyone. <3


	11. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn takes Prompto shopping

_The car was upside down, the sleek black metal leaking a liquid that smelled like danger. Noctis struggled to pull himself out, his leg twisted painfully, excruciatingly angled in a way that was not natural. There were trees lining the ditch they had fallen into, the large trunks the only thing that stopped the car from careening down towards the bottom, near a nesting ground for some sort of dangerous animal. Noctis was sure if he wasn’t in so much pain he would be able to remember what his father told him about the animals down below. Right now he was just trying to pull himself onto the soft grass, away from the vehicle creaking, the wheels in the air as debris scattered everywhere._

_“Aulea,” he heard his father softly call for his mother. Looking up, he saw that his father was trying to pull himself upright, a bone protruding from his leg painfully, blood flowing from the wound. “Aulea. We need you.”_

_Noctis looked back at the car as he collapsed onto the grass, unable to move anymore. His mother was still in the vehicle, unmoving. The driver was behind the wheel, and Noctis knew that there was no way he survived it. But his mother was in the backseat with them. She had to be alive still. Right? He wanted to crawl back to the car, to pull his mother out, but he was too tired to move._

_“Aulea,” his father called again as he made it to the vehicle. He pulled his mother out, her limp body heavy in his arms. He screamed from the pain in his leg, but he wouldn’t let her go, refusing to let his wife go. Noctis couldn’t see her face, just her long dark hair, her beautiful frame unmoving in her husband’s arms._

_Grimacing, Noctis crawled towards them as his father tried to get her to breathe, tried to get her to move. He recalled how she had shielded Noctis’s body in the accident, how when they crashed into the ravine she had instinctively thrown herself over him to protect him. It was his fault that she wasn’t moving. She had died to protect him._

_“Mom,” Noctis called as he reached out to her. His father looked from his son to his wife with tearful grieving, the realization coming over him that she wasn’t waking up. “Mom. Please wake up.”_

_Noctis touched his mother, trying to get her to wake up. Her body naturally turned towards him, gravity pulling her towards him so he could see her face. Only it wasn’t the unseeing eyes that he remembered so clearly, that haunted his memories and dreams almost nightly. Suddenly, his mother wasn’t there anymore. In her place was Prompto, a large gash on his forehead, his eyes unseeing, glassed over as if he was staring far away towards the heavens. _

_“Prompto?” Noctis asked in confusion._

_“You abandoned me,” Prompto said. But it wasn’t Prompto’s voice. It was darker, more sinister, striking fear into his heart. “You abandoned me and now I’m dead. I trusted you.”_

_Prompto reached a cold, blue hand towards him, grabbing his wrist and sending a fresh panic through him.  
_

*** 

“Noctis!” Prompto nearly shouted as he shook him awake.

Noctis opened his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead, his pulse racing as he looked up at Prompto staring at him in concern. The dream swam in his memory, the vision of Prompto’s unseeing eyes terrifying him. But Prompto was looking at him with concern as he sat up on the couch in his uncle Ardyn’s flat, the sunlight filtering through the floor-to-ceiling windows along the far wall overlooking the Insomnian skyline. His eyes were not far away, unseeing, glassy. They were alive, a bright shimmering hue hat seemed to reflect the sky and all the beautiful blue jewels in Eos. He was alive, and Noctis felt his heartrate slowing down gradually as he told himself that Prompto was here, alive, although he had his head bandaged still.

It had been a couple weeks since Prompto had been in the hospital. His uncle insisted on Prompto staying with him, and Noctis was grateful for it after he explained to him what had happened. Prompto didn’t talk about his family, but he constantly looked like he was on the verge of trying to leave, but Ardyn always had a way of convincing him to stay._ Just one more night. If you want to leave tomorrow then I’ll let you go._ Noctis had a feeling that Prompto didn’t want to go, just that he was more concerned about inconveniencing anyone despite how much they insisted he wasn’t.

They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm since Prompto started staying there. Noctis was spending more time at his uncle’s than at his own apartment, following his uncle’s advice to just be there for Prompto and show him that he was someone worth trusting. Ardyn didn’t get into the specifics of his past, just like his father didn’t, but he explained to Noctis that Prompto was particularly fragile right now until he found the strength to find his own way. Noctis didn’t tell Prompto that Ardyn had informed him what had happened, preferring to give him his space and let him tell him in his own time. He couldn’t fathom just how a man could treat his own son so terribly.

Usually Noctis would fall asleep on the couch and would sleep through the night, grateful that his uncle had plush furniture for comfort and style. Ardyn sometimes would convince Noctis to sleep in his bed with him, the large mattress big enough to fit three or four people. Noctis silently wished he could share a bed with Prompto, though he would never admit it, but Nyx was over most nights with Prompto, spending his evenings with him until Prompto was asleep in his bed, leaving Noctis to awkwardly sit there and try not to stew in his jealousy. He kept reminding himself that he was with Lunafreya, but that didn’t really help much.

Prompto had somehow convinced Noctis to workout with him at the gym in the mornings before going to the bakery and hanging out with Ignis. They would see Gladio in the mornings, who was just as concerned as Noctis and Ignis were, then would have some sort of pastry and coffee. Prompto tried paying for his food every time, but Ignis insisted he would add it to Noctis’s tab. They would then go to class together, then go their separate ways for the classes they didn’t have together. After class Noctis and Prompto usually met up with Ignis and Gladio at the bakery, sometimes being joined by Lunafreya while Nyx was at work until the late evenings since he was working on a new project. Prompto would sometimes have to work on his portfolio, which Ardyn was also helping him with.

During the weekends, Prompto and Noctis would make at least one trip to the bakery, but they spent most of the time in Ardyn’s apartment, working on their homework and then playing video games with each other. Noctis enjoyed the moments of closeness with Prompto, the simple joy of being able to play_ King’s Knight_ while he sat next to Prompto, laughing and enjoying the company. Occasionally their shoulders would touch, or Noctis would hug Prompto to distract him and win a round in whatever game they were playing, and Noctis would feel an increasingly familiar thrill in the pit of his stomach when they touched. He imagined it was what he was supposed to feel when he was with Lunafreya.

His relationship with Lunafreya wasn’t as horrible as it had been recently. She had calmed down a bit after they had discussed what was bothering Noctis, although he really didn’t expect it to last. There was a part of him that was convinced that the relationship was doomed to fail, but this was his last attempt to really make it work. He just wasn’t as invested in their relationship anymore, and there was an increasing distance between them. She came over Ardyn’s place from time to time when she insisted on spending time with Noctis there, but it was clear that she wasn’t fond of Ardyn and was jealous of the time Noctis spent with Prompto. He explained that Prompto needed the support right now, but she didn’t understand or want to understand why. He knew that if she forced him to choose between her and Prompto, he would likely choose Prompto. 

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked with a frown as he looked at him in concern.

Noctis rubbed his face, trying to clear the image of Prompto’s glazed over eyes out of his mind. He usually dreamt about the crash that cost his mother her life, but he had never replaced her in the dream with someone else. He never had a reason to worry about losing someone else. Since then he had kept his friends and family close, knowing that he couldn’t just readily trust others who were trying to find their way into his life. Gladio and Prompto were the exceptions. Gladio didn’t seem to give a shit about who Noctis was, and Prompto was so scared of upsetting others that Noctis doubted he even had time to consider his family wealth or notoriety. 

But now he was worried about Prompto in a way he didn’t have to worry about anyone else before. Ignis had pretty terrible parents, but they had disowned him and Noctis’s father had just taken him under his wing and claimed him as his own. Prompto had a drunk for a father, an addicted aunt and uncle, and a chaotic life that resulted in a pretty nasty head injury. The mind games that his father played with him were terrible, and Noctis heard some of the conversations they had over the phone. Anyone would rightfully be worried about him, wanting him to leave his father behind and never coming back.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied as he looked up at Prompto. He stood up and hugged his friend, a familiar rush settling into the pit of his stomach, his heart racing as he imagined doing more than hugging him. He stopped himself from letting the thoughts going any further, more out of a need to preserve his friendship with Prompto than not being willing to admit the truth, although he still hadn’t been able to. “Sorry, I just had a bad dream.”

Prompto hugged him back, pulling him into the hug tightly. Noctis tried to ignore how their bodies were touching, how he could feel the warmth radiating off of Prompto, how if he pressed against him a little more then their hips would be grinding into each other. He wanted to hold onto him more, to keep himself pressed against Prompto’s body, but he eventually pulled away from the hug, knowing that it was dangerous for him to keep holding him like that. There were things about himself that he hadn’t quite admitted to, yet, and he knew that he had to face that first before he faced anything else.

“Thanks,” Noctis said with a friendly smile. “It’s been a while since I had one that bad.” 

Prompto didn’t need any other complications in his life right now. Having a friend was more important to him than whatever desires he was keeping from himself and from Prompto. It was better for him not to complicate things further. Besides, he was still with Lunafreya, giving it one last go before things failed miserably. Prompto was also still with Nyx, although he swore that he would catch Prompto staring at him with more than just a little lust in his eyes from time to time. He couldn’t cope with those moments.

“I’m here for you,” Prompto said as he smiled at him warmly. “If you ever want to talk to me about anything, just let me know. Friendship goes both ways.”

“Nah it’s just a recurring thing,” Noctis said dismissively. He paused, knowing that Prompto wasn’t likely to open up to him as much if he didn’t open up either. There was the sound of breakfast cooking in the kitchen, a late lazy Saturday morning while his uncle made waffles and eggs. He loved it when his uncle was back in town. He usually wasn’t there long but when he was all he did was spoil Noctis and Ignis. Now he was spoiling Prompto and even Gladio too.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” Ardyn said as he shuffled into the kitchen. “There’s coffee in the pot. Grab some and take a seat at the table. Breakfast will be done soon.”

“Can I help?” Prompto offered. He did that a lot. Prompto was always offering to help out, to try and make himself useful while he stayed with Ardyn. Ardyn insisted that he not lift a finger to help, though, trying to prove that his very existence was useful. His worth wasn’t going to be measured by what he could do to please others.

“You can help by grabbing some coffee and sitting at the kitchen table,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “Spend some time with Noctis. He enjoys your company.”

“Okay,” Prompto replied with a blush.

He eyed Noctis in a way that made him think he was going to reach out and kiss him. Instead he grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured them both a cup of coffee. He knew how Noctis liked his coffee already, putting a lot of sugar and cream into it before he handed it to Noctis and took care of his own. Even though Ardyn insisted on not doing anything, he still would find little ways to help. Noctis suspected it was because he was a naturally helpful person while also worrying about disappointing others. They took a seat at the kitchen table as instructed.

“Is Nyx coming over today?” Noctis asked Prompto after they both drank their coffee a bit.

“I think so,” Prompto said with a blush. “He is going to be working overtime today, so he’s only going to stop by for a short while. I have to work on my portfolio anyway, so I won’t be able to do much with anyone today.”

“Don’t forget our plans to go shopping later,” Ardyn called out to Prompto. “And I’m cutting your hair today too. Don’t try and fight it.”

“You better just go along with it,” Noctis said with a grin. “Once uncle decides to do something, there’s no changing his mind.”

“I don’t have the money to pay for a shopping trip,” Prompto said in embarrassment as he looked down at his hands.

“You think he’s gonna let you pay for anything?” Noctis smiled at him. “Dude, don’t worry. He’s really rich and won’t let anyone pay for anything. Even when I go out with him, he won’t let me use my dad’s money. It’s his thing.”

“Alright,” Prompto conceded, though he looked uncomfortable to accept the generosity. “Are you going to come with us?”

“As long as I’m invited.” Noctis grinned though. He imagined the outfits that Ardyn was going to pick out for Prompto and felt a rush of excitement. Part of his mind thought about Prompto undressing in a fitting room and what would happen if he just happened to stumble in there, admiring his bare body…

“Of course you’re invited,” Ardyn called, interrupting Noctis’s thoughts.

He blushed at his own perversion, knowing that he needed to get that under wraps really quick before he did something stupid. He was sure that neither Prompto nor Nyx would appreciate whatever passing thoughts he had about him. Ardyn walked over to them, carrying a plate of waffles and a plate of bacon and eggs, eyeing his blushing face suspiciously.

“I’ll need your help after all,” Ardyn said as he set the plates down and sat across the table from them. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence for a while, a new rhythm that Noctis was rapidly getting used to. He felt like he could definitely enjoy Prompto’s company long term, and he secretly hoped that things would stay like this forever.

“What was your nightmare about?” Ardyn asked him, interrupting the silence. “The same thing?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. He looked at Prompto, who looked at him with concern. “My mom died in a car accident that we were in. The driver was killed on impact too. Since then I’ve had a recurring nightmare about the accident. Only this time… Well this time the person who died in my dream was you.”

“Me?” Prompto asked, startled. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t control my dream or anything,” Noctis replied. He noticed that Prompto was quick to apologize for things that were entirely out of his control.

“It just shows that you care a lot about him and don’t want anything to happen to him,” Ardyn pointed out. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you so much that you had a nightmare about me,” Prompto said as he looked down at his plate. “I don’t want you to worry so much.”

“I’d rather have you in my life and worry then not have you here at all,” Noctis said. He smiled as he shouldered him playfully. “You know, there aren’t many people who wouldn’t want to be in my dreams, good or bad.”

Ardyn snorted at that. “You’re just like your father.”

The door to the elevator opened, interrupting their conversation as Prompto looked at him with a blush and a smile. Nyx stepped off the elevator, another fixture in their lives now. Noctis supposed that he was always a fixture in Prompto’s life. Ardyn had told Noctis that he still wasn’t sure about Nyx’s involvement with Prompto, apparently voicing some of the similar concerns that Nyx’s friends had. More than that, he was worried that Prompto was dating him because he was looking for an escape from his father. Only time would tell if Prompto wanted to be with him or not. Noctis didn’t want Prompto to be upset by any breakups, but he also secretly hoped that they would split up.

“_Good morning_,” Nyx signed as he walked over to them. “_I can’t stay long, but I wanted to see you before I went into work._”

“_Thanks for coming by_,” Prompto said as he looked at Nyx excitedly. He went to stand up, but Nyx was next to him quickly, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips. Ardyn made an unsatisfied face at Noctis, who only shrugged in response.

“_Please join us_,” Ardyn offered Nyx. “_Have some food before my brother forces you to work on the weekend._”

“_Thanks._” Nyx sat down next to Prompto, grabbing some food quickly.

Prompto immediately got up and grabbed Nyx a cup of coffee. Noctis knew he was doing it to be kind, but he also felt like Nyx took advantage at times and expected Prompto to cater to him. It wasn’t something they were likely even aware of. Prompto was always going out of his way to cater to others, putting himself last. Ardyn clearly hated it and made a point to be vocal about it.

“_Prompto shouldn’t be required to get you coffee, you know_,” Ardyn pointed out to them as Prompto set the mug down on the table for him. Nyx thanked Prompto and kissed him on the cheek, making Prompto blush.

“_I know. I didn’t ask, either. Prompto’s just a naturally considerate guy._” Nyx looked at Ardyn fiercely, a tension between them that made Prompto shift uncomfortably in his chair. It was the tension between someone who knew Prompto for half his life and someone who had just met and offered to take him in. 

“Hmph,” Ardyn only responded, unwilling to press the issue for now. Noctis knew that Ardyn was gradually testing the waters, like Prompto was some sort of mermaid flipping around the surface trying to get a taste for humanity before retreating back to the dark depths below. “_We’re going shopping today. Any requests you’d like to see Prompto in?_”

It was another test. Ardyn wanted to see how much control Nyx was going to exert over Prompto’s life. He had been doing it gradually, and while there were no overt signs that Nyx was controlling Prompto, Ardyn wasn’t convinced that he wasn’t doing it more subtle behaviors. Prompto had a unique talent for picking up on body language, particularly negative body language, and if Nyx was giving any indication of displeasure then Prompto would notice it right away. Ardyn explained to Noctis that it was a survival mechanism typical of people from abusive families.

“_Whatever he likes is good for me_,” Nyx replied. He smiled at Prompto. “_He’s cute enough to look good in anything._”

Prompto blushed at that, and Noctis felt like he wanted to vomit. Nyx was a good boyfriend, at least from what Noctis could tell, even if Ardyn didn’t think he was suitable to for Prompto. He had a tendency to state cheesy lines like that or be overly flirtatious towards Prompto around others, and Ardyn had said it was because he was jealous of Noctis, but Noctis wasn’t convinced. He was pretty sure it was just because Nyx was head over heels for the guy.

“_Well we’re getting his hair cut today and some clothes because he deserves to look and feel good about himself._” Ardyn gave a self-satisfied smile. Noctis didn’t know if they were aware of just how famous Ardyn was as a celebrity hairstylist, but most people would pay upwards of a thousand gil just for a chance to have their hair cut and styled by his uncle. For him to do it for free was something to be envious of. Noctis didn’t have a doubt that Ardyn would be posting many pictures of his work on his social media page.

“_You really don’t have to_,” Prompto insisted.

“_I know. I want to. That’s the difference._” Ardyn smiled. “_Now hurry up and eat so we can get this show on the road._”

Prompto and Noctis complied, while Nyx signed to Prompto about his work schedule. He was going to be busy for the next month or so, making it difficult for them to see each other. Prompto offered to come to him, but Nyx insisted that staying away from his father’s house, right down the road from Nyx’s, was a good idea for now. He would come over late, with Ardyn’s approval of course, to see Prompto, ensuring that they had time together.

“_I’m not sure what it’ll be like for your birthday, but I’ll try and get off that day_,” Nyx explained with a sigh. 

“_Wait. Your birthday? When is it?_” Noctis interrupted the conversation and Prompto blushed.

“_October 25._” Prompto looked away in embarrassment.

“_What?!_” Both Ardyn and Noctis signed their surprise, but Noctis continued. “_That’s only a couple weeks away. Why didn’t you tell us?_”

“_I don’t really celebrate it_,” Prompto said shyly. “_Usually Nyx will take me out to dinner or something, but even then I don’t want a big celebration._”

“_That’s not possible now that you have friends_,” Ardyn signed. “_Let me guess, your father always made you feel like you owed him a debt of gratitude for celebrating your birthday._”

“_That and other stuff_,” Prompto replied vaguely.

“_Care to elaborate?_” Noctis asked.

There was a moment of hesitation, and Noctis could tell he was waffling between telling him something private or keeping it to himself. Telling him won out, likely because Noctis had told him about his nightmare to begin with. If he didn’t, he doubted the conversation would have continued.

“_My mom died giving birth to me_,” Prompto explained sadly. “_My dad has always been quick to point out that I killed my mother. I don’t like celebrating my birthday because he brings it up every year. If I had just been aborted like he wanted then she would still be alive._”

“What the absolute fuck?!” Noctis shouted, making Prompto flinch. Ardyn looked just as shocked by the admission. “_Sorry, Prompto. I didn’t mean to shout, but that’s seriously fucked up. You didn’t kill your mom. She chose to have you. That’s not your fault._”

Prompto nodded, tears in his eyes. He looked down at his hands and Nyx immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a comforting hug. “_I’ve explained it to him time and again, but you don’t know how much his father has hurt him,” Nyx signed while he kept his arms wrapped around Prompto. “I try and run interference, but his dad always finds a way to make him feel guilty._”

“_Well I’m his dad now_,” Ardyn announced decisively. “_Being a sperm donor doesn’t make a father. It’s no wonder he apologizes for everything. His father makes his very existence seem like a burden._”

Nyx nodded, rubbing his hands on Prompto’s back soothingly while Prompto wiped away his tears. Noctis wished it was him comforting Prompto instead, but he wasn’t about to interrupt them because of it. When Prompto looked at Nyx, there was a loving gaze between the two that made Noctis look away in jealous heartache. Ardyn made a face as Nyx kissed Prompto, much more passionately than the kiss he gave in greeting when he first arrived.

“_Okay okay_,” Ardyn interrupted Nyx before he could suggest they move to the bedroom. “_I think you need to get to work and Prompto is in need of being spoiled. Let’s get ready to go._”

“_Sorry_,” Nyx said with a grin while Prompto was blushing bright red, still wiping some tears away.

“_Dude, it’s cool_,” Noctis signed to Prompto. “_You’re not a waste of space and I’m happy you’re here. If you ever think you’re better off gone, just remember that I would be sad if you weren’t here. Okay?_”

Prompto nodded. “_Thanks. I’ll try to remind myself of that._”

They all got up from the table now that breakfast was over with. Nyx had to go to work, so Prompto walked him to the elevator. Noctis pretended not to notice them making out before Nyx took off, and Ardyn looked at him with an eye roll that made him grin. 

“He’s a terrible fit for Prompto,” Ardyn whispered to Noctis. “You’re much better suited to him.”

“I have a girlfriend,” Noctis reminded him.

“Yeah, and how’s that going?” Ardyn pointed out. 

“Don’t be such a bitch,” Noctis said. They both laughed as Ardyn shoved him playfully.

“Get your shit together, Noctis,” Ardyn said. “Go look like a reasonable adult. Your bed head is ridiculous.”

“If only I had an uncle who would help with it,” Noctis called as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

“Yeah, if only!” Ardyn called back as they laughed. 

It didn’t take long for him to get ready. At one point Prompto passed by the bathroom to go to the guest room and get changed, and Noctis wondered what would happen if he just followed him inside, closed the door behind him, watched him undress… Noctis caught himself, his wandering mind, and knew he would have to have a serious discussion with himself about his sexuality. He had never imagined being with anyone before, but Prompto made his thoughts race in so many different directions that he knew wasn’t just typical friendship. He couldn’t even chalk it up to having things going bad with Lunafreya. With or without her, the thoughts would still be there.

“Let’s get going you two!” Ardyn called like an impatient father rather than an uncle. Growing up Noctis and Ignis always looked forward to the outings with Ardyn. He would lavash them in the best clothes, both trendy and fashionable, and today was looking to be no exception. Only this time Prompto was the one who got to be spoiled. Noctis didn’t know how much money Prompto’s father had, but it was clear that he never spent any of it on Prompto.

“Sorry,” Prompto said as he and Noctis made their way out into the living room. Noctis was dressed in his usual black and Prompto was wearing old jeans and a black shirt. They didn’t look bad on him, but now that Ardyn pointed it out, Noctis could tell that they were old. 

“I just didn’t want you two to start making out or something,” Ardyn said, making both of them blush and take a step away from each other. Ardyn grinned, knowing full well that he was being an instigator in their romantic lives even though they were dating separate people. “Let’s go you two.”

Before Noctis knew what was going on, they were walking along a strip of shops in the heart of downtown Insomnia, right in the center of the fashion district. Noctis would likely never be in the area if his uncle wasn’t steering them through the shops downtown. Prompto was staring in wide eyed wonder, occasionally taking a photo if the lightning looked particularly good. Noctis couldn’t tell what caught his eye, but Ardyn seemed impressed every time they stopped. At one point Prompto tried to apologize for it, but Ardyn only hugged him and told him he was proud of him, leaving him blushing and embarrassed.

They found their way in and out of several shops, most of the local tailors recognizing Ardyn and catering to his every whim. He would put Prompto in front of them, tell him what style he was going for, then watch and make snap decisions on what looked good on Prompto or what needed to be changed. Occasionally he would get Noctis’s input, smiling and instigating while Noctis and Prompto blushed when he would tell Prompto he looked good. It was the truth. Prompto looked good in every outfit Ardyn picked out for him, looking like a punk rock god instead of a university student.

Prompto was clearly not used to the attention, and Ardyn’s over the top attitude was only highlighting how much he wasn’t used to it. But Noctis was insistent on supporting him and proving to him that he was cared for, just as Ardyn was insistent, and they kept telling Prompto how great he looked and how much he deserved what he was getting. It was little over the top, but eventually Prompto started smiling and holding his head a little higher. Noctis was walking with Prompto down the street, his arm linked with him, while Ardyn carried the many shopping bags that they ended up with.

“Now we need to get your hair done,” Ardyn said as he stopped in front of a salon. “Come on. There’s a chair waiting for us.”

They followed Ardyn inside, and the salon stylists immediately greeted him with both admiration and awe. Several stylists immediately began fussing over Prompto and Noctis’s hair, and Ardyn tutted them away quickly as he steered Prompto to a salon chair in front of a large mirror with exposed bulbs. Ardyn put a black salon cape around Prompto and began looking over his hair as Noctis sat in the free chair next to him, smiling as Ardyn made a bunch of noises that were directly more at himself than at anyone else. Noctis only shrugged when Prompto glanced at him, noticing that so many people were staring at them to see what Ardyn was going to do.

“What do you think about getting an ear piercing or two?” Ardyn asked Prompto as he leaned over the chair and looked at him in the mirror. “I have a very particular hairstyle in mind, but it would look better with your ears pierced.”

“Oh,” Prompto said as he thought about it. “Um… I think that’d be cool. I never really thought about it honestly.”

“Then we’ll go to the tattoo shop afterwards and get them pierced!” Ardyn said triumphantly. “Let’s get started.”

Prompto looked to Noctis nervously again, but Noctis only shrugged again. “You might as well go with it,” Noctis offered. “He’s a genius at this stuff, but you gotta be willing to let him take over.”

“Alright,” Prompto agreed, but he touched one ear as if imagining what it was going to be like having them pierced.

Noctis spent the time talking to Prompto, getting to know him a bit better, just enjoying his company. He was trying to figure out what would be a good birthday celebration for Prompto, to show him that people cared for him, that he deserved to be valued and celebrated. So far he couldn’t think of anything that really showed him how much he deserved happiness, and he knew that he would have to put more serious thought into it. He considered taking Prompto to a chocobo farm, but he didn’t think they would have the time to arrange that before his birthday since they were already in early October.

Ardyn talked incessantly about nothing in particular as he cut and styled Prompto’s hair. The salon stylists were watching him work, and Prompto clearly looked nervous when Ardyn took out the electric razor and shaved the sides of his head. Noctis had to admit that Prompto looked good, his blond hair styled on one side, covering the stitches on his forehead, styled like a punk rock star in a fauxhawk. Ardyn was right. A few ear piercings would complete the look with his new clothes. Noctis felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach that reached his groin when he looked at Prompto. He swore his uncle was doing it to make Prompto look even more attractive to him.

“One more stop to the tattoo shop then we’ll show you off to the world,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Now go change into these so I can show you off.”

He handed Prompto a shopping bag and pointed to the bathroom. Prompto nodded and stumbled off, and Noctis knew that Prompto could easily be a model if he tried. Ardyn would definitely try and recruit him for the runway at some point. He knew natural talent when he saw it.

“You like?” Ardyn asked when Prompto was in the bathroom changing.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. “You always do good work.”

“I had a feeling,” Ardyn replied with a smile as he looked at him. “Especially since you keep staring at him with your mouth open. Just break up with Luna already, Noctis. You don’t need that dead weight when you have someone right in front of you that you clearly like.”

“I’m not gay,” Noctis insisted. “I just want Prompto to be happy. And he has a boyfriend.”

Ardyn sighed. “Gay, straight, bisexual, does it really matter? It’s obvious to everyone but you and Prompto that you like him. Would it be so bad if you dated a guy?”

“Of course not,” Noctis replied. He sighed. “When I look at Prompto I feel things that I should feel about Luna. But I don’t want to go for Prompto and it turn out to be just me being confused or something. I don’t want to hurt him like that, especially if he breaks up with Nyx for me. Not saying he even will. You see how he looks at Nyx. That’s not going anywhere for a while.”

Ardyn grimaced at that. “Prompto’s so afraid of hurting someone that I doubt he’ll leave Nyx unless Nyx breaks up with him. If they’re truly happy together then I will support it, but I doubt Prompto is happy with him deep down. It might take some time for him to realize it, though. Just be ready to help him pick up the pieces when it does happen.”

“I will,” Noctis agreed. “What do you think we should do for his birthday?”

“Oh hon, I already have plans,” Ardyn said with a smile as Prompto stepped out of the bathroom wearing tight black jeans with splotches of white, a chain on his hips, and a black and white shirt with a faux leather jacket. “I’ll let you know once it’s set in stone.”

“You’re always one step ahead of us,” Noctis said as he stared at Prompto smiling at him happily despite the gauze covering his stitches. How he could smile after everything he’d been through was beyond Noctis. He was a much stronger person than Noctis was.

“How do I look?” Prompto asked as he looked at Ardyn and Noctis. 

“Hot,” Noctis blurted out before he could stop himself. He blushed and Ardyn grinned, making Prompto blush in turn as well. 

“Thanks,” Prompto said as he looked away.

“Alright, one last stop then I’m going to take fifty million photos so I can show off my creation.” Ardyn steered them out of the salon and down the road towards the nearby tattoo shop. Ardyn had tried to convince Noctis to get an ear piercing at one point and he never committed to it, but Prompto was more amenable. Noctis didn’t know if it was a good idea to have him get any piercings now, but Prompto seemed happy enough to get it, so he wasn’t going to argue.

When they got to the shop, Ardyn told the piercer what they were looking to do, and Prompto began to look a bit more nervous than before. Noctis noticed his eyes darting around, nervously wringing his hands together, and his feet shuffling and shifting anxiously.

“Hey,” Noctis said quietly while the piercer continued to discuss the price and piercings with Ardyn. “If you don’t want to do this you don’t have to. Don’t let Ardyn let you take over just for the sake of fashion.”

“No, I think it would be good,” Prompto said with a nervous smile. “Honestly. I really like what he picked out and how he did my hair. It’s fun to try something new for once. If I don’t like it I can always remove it.”

“You sure?” Noctis asked. “You’re not just going along with it cause he’s giving you a place to stay or anything?”

“No,” Prompto insisted. “I’m honestly really excited for this. I’m just nervous about the pain.”

“Don’t be nervous,” Ardyn interrupted them. “It won’t hurt that much. I’ve had a few piercings done over the years, and the ears are the easiest.”

“Okay. How many am I getting done?” Prompto asked excitedly. Noctis felt a bit more relieved now that he sounded more excited for the process.

“Three on the bottom and one in the middle, one up top,” Ardyn said cheerfully. “And two on the other, one in the middle.”

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Noctis asked, knowing that Ardyn was getting carried away at this point. He would do anything for the sake of fashion and style, and he didn’t want the goal of today to be lost in the process. 

“What do you think, Prompto?” Ardyn asked. “Honestly, if it’s too much then tell me.”

“Umm…” Prompto looked from Noctis to Ardyn, and Noctis could tell he felt trapped between them.

“I’m gonna walk away,” Noctis said with a smile. “You two discuss it so you don’t feel pressured by me one way or another.”

“Good idea,” Ardyn said. “You talk to the piercer about what you want and I’ll pay for it. No pressure at all.”

Ardyn linked arms with Noctis and they stepped outside, leaving Prompto with the piercer. Noctis felt bad for leaving Prompto alone, but he didn’t want him to be pressured one way or another, even if that meant not getting anything. He knew his uncle could easily get carried away, so taking away the pressure was a way to help him make a decision that was truly his.

“You can come back now,” the piercer said. “He’s made up his mind.”

They walked back into the shop and the piercer got to work. Noctis and Ardyn stood by in support as he sat in the piercing chair, getting two holes in the bottom of his ears, one in the middle and one at the top on the left side. It was a happy medium and completed his look, and Noctis was happy that he chose what he wanted instead of what Ardyn wanted.

“How do you feel with it?” Noctis asked him after they were out of the tattoo shop, walking on the street and heading towards the next place that Ardyn had on the list.

“Really good,” Prompto replied brightly. “More like myself? I dunno. It’s just different I guess.”

“You’re smiling a lot,” Noctis said as he linked arms with him again. “I’m glad to see you’re happy.”

“Thank you both for doing this for me,” Prompto said shyly. “I don’t think I’d even be able to do one of these things without you.”

“You’re mine now,” Ardyn said with a smile. “I’ve always wanted a little gay son. You’re perfect.”

“I’m bisexual,” Prompto clarified.

Ardyn shrugged. “I don’t care what you are as long as you’re happy.”

Noctis didn’t realize he was bisexual. He looked at how hot Prompto was, how both men and women were staring at him, trying to figure out what world of celebrity he belonged in with Noctis and Ardyn, and he immediately felt the desire to tuck him away from the world so no one would see him the way Noctis was looking at him. But he couldn’t do that, and Prompto was already dating Nyx. He just had to be satisfied to be friends with him in the meantime.

“Let’s go show you off all over town,” Ardyn said. “Ignis should be wanting to admire my creation. And it’ll give me a chance to utilize the lighting there to take some pics of your new style for my feed.”

They reached the bakery in no time at all, just a short distance away from the fashion district. Cindy was beaming when she saw Ardyn, coming around the counter and giving him a tight hug. Everyone who knew Ardyn loved him, and Noctis was once again grateful to have such a great uncle in his life. When Cindy saw Prompto, she started making a serious fuss over him, hugging him tightly and making a series of cooing noises like someone with a new puppy.

“You look so hot,” Cindy said as she looked Prompto over, from his hair to his piercings to his clothes. “Damn Ardyn, you’ve outdone yourself this time. Nyx better be careful or else you’re gonna get snatched away in an instant. Mmm… If I were straight I’d go for you in a heartbeat.”

Prompto was blushing bright red as Ignis came out from behind the counter. He looked startled at first then smiled. “_I see Ardyn took you shopping. He’s responsible for all our styles. He knows what suits us well. If I were single, I wouldn’t be upset to date you at all._”

“_Thanks_,” Prompto said with another blush. Noctis felt a rush of jealousy, but he reminded himself that Ignis was just complimenting him and wasn’t looking to date him. As far as he knew, he was still happily with Cor, no matter how odd the match was.

They stayed for a while, Ardyn taking photo after photo of Prompto, turning him in the lighting of the store while he used the naturally light backdrop of the walls to highlight Prompto’s new style. Finally, when he was satisfied, they sat down and had a break with some tea and a few pastries, Ardyn paying double to Ignis despite his objections. Prompto took a few selfies with Noctis and Ardyn, and Ardyn insisted that he sent them to him and post them online, which he complied with another nervous blush. Noctis immediately liked the photo, saving it onto his phone and setting it as his own profile picture, matching Prompto’s as well. A few minutes later he got a text from Luna.

_We need to talk._

It was short, abrupt, and nothing he didn’t expect. Noctis sighed and immediately dialed her number, knowing that he was preparing for something that she likely wasn’t looking forward to. If anything, she was going to demand that he stop talking to Prompto, which wasn’t going to happen. Prompto stared at him curiously, while Ardyn seemed to already know what was going to happen.

“Where are you?” Luna demanded on the phone.

“At the bakery,” Noctis replied. “With Uncle Ardyn and Prompto.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” Luna said. She immediately hung up the phone before Noctis could say anything else.

“Welp this isn’t going to be pretty,” Noctis said. “I should probably wait for her outside.”

“Good luck,” Ardyn said with a knowing nod.

“Is there something we can do to help?” Prompto asked in concern. Noctis knew he was going to blame himself for this.

“Nah. It was a long time coming,” Noctis explained as he stood up. “I’m honestly just tired of it. I should’ve been tired of it long before we met.”

“You deserve someone who cares about you,” Ardyn commented.

“Thanks uncle. I’ll be right back.” Noctis barely made it outside before Luna was there, her eyes furious.

“What is this about?” Luna demanded as she showed him his own social media profile, his profile picture of Prompto sandwiched between him and Ardyn.

“We went shopping and Prompto got a makeover,” Noctis replied. He wasn’t angry or upset. He was just tired and done with the same argument and jealousy. “Uncle Ardyn was really cool about it and paid for everything.”

“Why did you change your profile picture when it was us before this?” Luna asked. “Are you in love with him or something?”

“Maybe I am,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “Maybe not. I’m not sure yet.”

“You’re dating me,” Luna snapped. “You barely spend time with me, and then you say you’re fucking gay?!”

“Bisexual maybe,” Noctis said. “I haven’t really figured it out yet. Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters! You know what they say. Men who claim to be bisexual are just gay and haven’t admitted to it yet. I can’t be with someone who isn’t straight.” Luna’s words shocked and hurt him in a way he didn’t expect. It shouldn’t have mattered if he liked men as well as women. Being attracted to both didn’t automatically make him gay. It was wrong of her to assume that he had to suddenly pick, and it wasn’t how attraction worked at all.

“Well I guess we’re not dating then,” Noctis said with another shrug, trying to hide his hurt at her words. “I don’t think I can be with someone who won’t accept me for who I am.”

“What?” Luna’s face suddenly went very pale. “We can’t break up.”

“We can. And we are. I don’t want to be with you anymore Luna. You’re demanding, selfish, and don’t respect me and openly hate my friends. We’re not a good match for each other, and we never have been. It’s over.” He looked at her, driving it home that it was over for good.

“Mark my words, you’ll come back to me. You always come back to me.” She was looking more angry than upset, and Noctis knew that she didn’t believe this was for good.

“We’ll see. I don’t think so. Not this time, but who knows what the future holds?” Noctis shrugged again, his indifference clear. That seemed to worry her more than anger or frustration would have. “I’ll see you around. Take care.”

“Fine. I don’t need to be with someone so far in the closet that he can’t even see the light anyway.” Luna walked away before Noctis could dignify a response. It was one thing to be angry. It was another to mock his questioning sexuality, especially since he had so many friends and loved ones who were gay or bisexual.

With a sigh, Noctis walked back into the bakery and sat down. Prompto looked at him in concern, but Ardyn rubbed his back consolingly. “You okay?” Ardyn asked with a kind smile.

“Yeah. She said some shitty things, but that’s more about her than me.” Noctis smiled sadly, but Prompto was looking at him in concern. “It’s over, so that’s a relief.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. “I know you care about her a lot. I wish things had gone differently for you two.”

“Thanks Prom,” Noctis said. “I’m ready to move on anyway.”

“You already have a crush on someone else?” Ardyn teased with a smile.

“Maybe,” Noctis replied with an equal grin. Prompto looked surprised at that, then another look came across his face that he couldn’t quite identify. “Only time will tell.”

“I hope it works out for you,” Prompto said as he looked away from Noctis.

“Thanks. I do too.” Noctis couldn’t quite determine if it was more than a passing crush yet, but he knew that if he did feel something for Prompto, it was strong and wasn’t likely to simply go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: So what? you're gay?  
Noctis: Bitch, I might be.
> 
> ***
> 
> Noctis: I broke up with Luna  
Ardyn, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, Cindy, the random guy on the street, the stray dog passing by, the random chocobo plush on Prompto's backpack: FINALLY
> 
> ***
> 
> Ardyn: Great now that we got your ears pierced, how do you feel about a Prince Albert?  
Prompto: 0________0
> 
> ***
> 
> Ardyn: Gay men say what?  
Noctis: What?
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto: I wonder who Noctis has a crush on  
Ardyn: *in the distance* HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU  
Prompto: It remains a mystery


	12. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets interviewed

Ignis was nervous. He had plenty of reasons to be nervous now that he was dating Cor, but this was a different type of nervous. This was a nervous about how it was going to make or break his career. If this went wrong, then the magazine interviewer would only laugh at him and refuse to run the article. But Cor had insisted, and Ignis had agreed. It also meant that all the people he was trying to avoid could potentially see him in the magazine, even if it was a small article they were running. It terrified him to think that his past could come back to haunt him. Running into Ravus on his date with Cor was bad enough as it was. 

Cindy was prepared for the interview, happy to be on standby if they didn’t bring a translator like he requested. The bakery was kept immaculate, Noctis was informed to be on his best behavior if he was going to be there, and even Cor was on standby to lend his support. Ignis dressed as he always did as Cor’s insistence, explaining that he not only should appear in the magazine in his natural attire but that his attire was perfect for the article anyway. Cor was very supportive of this endeavor, and Ignis didn’t know entirely if he was doing it for Cor or for his future.

He kept his word with Gladio and took time on Tuesdays to go for a drink with him. Throughout the past few weeks Gladio had been making a serious attempt to learn sign language, and Ignis was happy to teach him new words through their conversations. He was getting more fluent, and it was getting easier to communicate, but he still had a lot of learning to do. In the evenings Gladio and Noctis would drag him to Ardyn’s to spend time with Prompto, and while it wasn’t unenjoyable, he was frequently tired as a result. Finally he put his foot down and explained that he needed rest. Prompto had apologized profusely, but Ignis had explained it wasn’t his fault. He found he enjoyed spending time together as a group, and he had agreed to meet with them a few days a week after work, even though Noctis and Prompto were often at his bakery.

The other nights he was frequently with Cor, either on a date, at his place, or sometimes at Ignis’s place. His relationship with Cor had been going much smoother than he anticipated. It was still unclear what Cor liked about him, but Cor was in town for a while now, and he was spending time with him a lot. Often times they would just end up sitting on Cor’s couch drinking wine or in Ignis’s room entangled in each other’s arms. Cor would sometimes stay the night and get up early in the morning with Ignis, helping him prepare for the day. It was mostly Cor distracting him from his preparatory work, sneaking up behind him to press his body against him while Ignis tried to focus on rolling dough, preparing cakes, or doing other tasks in the morning. He wasn’t against Cor’s affections, but he had a higher libido than he anticipated.

Prompto had told Ignis that he was happy that he was dating someone who cared so much about him. He was a very shy guy, but Ignis appreciated the kind words, especially since he had a feeling that Noctis and Gladio were holding back to support him. It was an odd relationship, and he knew it. But it wasn’t every day that someone openly liked him, wanted to support him, and was attracted to him. He never expected anyone to like him, let alone someone like Cor.

Prompto’s makeover seemed to give him a new sense of confidence that Ignis hoped lasted. They were all concerned about him, but so far Ardyn had convinced him to stay with him despite Nyx being ready to accept Prompto home. Nyx had said that keeping Prompto away from the street that his father lived on, the same street Nyx lived on, but Ignis knew that Nyx wanted him to move in with him. He understood Ardyn’s concerns, but Nyx genuinely seemed to care for him. Ignis didn’t think that Nyx would ever do anything to hurt him.

A week after Prompto’s sudden makeover, and Ignis was set to have the interview for _Insomnian Food_, a premiere food magazine that could make or break bakeries, restaurants, and any other food related business. Cor had set up the interview and had insisted that Ignis get a full spread in the magazine, even though Ignis would have been more than satisfied with a small blurb. Word had gotten out that Cor was starting to frequent the bakery while he was in town, and the business had already started to increase in sales. Ignis knew that this magazine spread would necessitate a part time employee at least in the mornings or evenings. He didn’t think he and Cindy would be able to handle the increased foot traffic on their own.

Noctis had mentioned that he would be happy to work in the bakery, and he had even suggested that Prompto had said in passing that he was going to be looking for a job. Ignis had the idea to ask Prompto to work, knowing that he would likely be an ideal employee while Noctis would likely just eat everything. It would just depend on how the interview went. Noctis had also indicated that running a social media page for the bakery would be a good idea, and Prompto was a photographer in training so asking him to run it would be a great idea. Ignis was certainly going to talk to him about that regardless of how the interview went.

The woman interviewing Ignis showed up with a photographer and an interpreter as promised. She was a petite woman with short dark hair and brown eyes. Ignis knew her from the many magazine interviews she did, and she was a highly acclaimed food critic. Her name was Penny and she was very familiar with the process, only impressed that he was recommended by Cor. Otherwise, she likely found the bakery to be another one of the many she had frequented and probably thought that he was recommended only because he was deaf. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was recommended for any other reason.

“Nice to meet you,” Penny said while the interpreter signed for him. She shook his hand as they sat at a table at the bakery, a selection of goods available for her to sample. “I’m going to ask some questions for the interview, sample the food, and then take a couple more photos before we’ll be on our way. Ready to get started?” When Ignis nodded she continued. “Okay, so let’s get the obvious out of the way. You’re deaf, but you don’t want us to highlight that. Why?”

Ignis had been informed that she was the type to go straight for the hard hitting questions, even if she was a food critic. Cor had helped him prepare some answers, and this was one of them. “_I don’t hide that I’m deaf, nor do I feel ashamed of it. But I believe my bakery and what I create should speak for itself, no pun intended. Whether I’m deaf or not has no bearing on whether or not my food is good._”

“People tend to focus on perceived disabilities or impairments as a way to say, ‘look how good he’s doing despite not being like us.’ Everyone loves a good sob story.” It was a question, and Ignis knew she was waiting for a response.

“_I don’t consider my life a sob story. I have a wonderful life, a great bakery, and a bright future. I’d much prefer it that the taste of what I make is so delicious that it moves people to tears, not something about my past that needs to be overcome._” Ignis smiled as he responded.

“So tell me about your bakery, then. It’s called _Baked Elemancy_. Why choose that name?”

“_Growing up there were so many fantastical tales about magic and using elements to induce change that resulted in fire, ice, and other beautiful and dangerous creations. When I discovered baking, I realized it gave me a joy that I imagine I would have felt were magic alive and well. Baking is like magic to me, and I wanted to recreate that same sense of awe and wonder for others to enjoy._”

“How did you get into baking? Is it something you’ve always loved to do?”

“_I made a dessert for my best friend when I was younger. He loved it so much that I just kept baking. Since then I discovered a real passion for it and decided to make a career out of it._”

“Your best friend being Noctis Lucis Caelum. You seem to have a lot of connections in the upper crust of society. Why not use that to start a large franchise or become a celebrity chef like Cor?”

Ignis knew this question was coming. “_Cor is a brilliant chef and baker. He is able to do things that I don’t think I’ve even thought of doing. I have been blessed by the Six to intern with him and keep him in my life as a friend and mentor. I don’t think I could ever compete with him, and I don’t intend to. I think for me, baking is about using my talents to make a real go at being a small business owner. Maybe one day I’ll be as famous as he is, but for now I’m focused on running this place and baking to the best of my ability._”

“Rumor has it that Regis Caelum provided a rather large investment into this business.”

“_I am very grateful that Regis has leant his support in my business ventures, particularly because he is more a parent to me than just a friend’s father. I am paying him back in monthly installments, if you must know. I do not intend on taking advantage of other’s kindness or talents. I have only ever been grateful and appreciative of any and all support I’ve received._”

The interview continued, Penny satisfied with the in depth answers that he was giving. He was grateful that she was treating him like any other interviewee, even if some of the questions were more hard hitting than he expected. As long as she stayed away from the topic of the past that he wanted to avoid he would be happy.

“I looked into your history. You attended the private academy instead of a deaf school in high school. Why is that?”

“_That isn’t relevant to the bakery._” Cor had told Ignis that it was more than acceptable to decline a question, although with Penny it likely meant she would be pressing the issue before she let it go.

“Your parents haven’t really seemed to lend their support, even though the name Scientia is a pretty big name in the tech industry. Do your parents not support your endeavors?”

Ignis knew that these questions were coming, but it didn’t mean that he wanted to answer them. Cor had suggested that honesty was the best way to answer them, but that also meant discussing topics that he considered private. It was the reason why he didn’t want to do the interview in the first place, knowing that the interviewer was looking for some hook or leverage to highlight his struggles.

“_My parents disowned me after high school for being gay. I’m grateful that my best friend and his father readily took me in as a family member. I have what many people in the LGBT community do not have._”

Penny’s eyes seemed to light up, like she found the hook she was looking for. “Tell me more about that.”

“_No._”

“Excuse me?”

“_I consider my private life to be private. My professional business has no bearing on my personal life or vise versa. I apologize if I sound rude, but my sexuality, my deafness, my past, while that informs my life, it does not affect how I operate my business._”

Penny nodded at that, her lips pursed, although she didn’t look unwholly satisfied by the response. Cor had told him that he handled interviews in much the same way. He was open about his sexuality, but he also made it clear that his personal life should be kept separate from his public celebrity status. It was within Ignis’s right to decline to answer a question, no matter how much she pushed for an answer.

“Why don’t you walk us through the bakery and show us how you operate the business?”

Ignis nodded and stood up with them. The rest of the interview went smoothly now that she was avoiding the personal questions and sticking to the professional. He showed them around the bakery, and the photographer snapped photo after photo, likely ending up discarding most of them. He showed them how he adapted to baking while being deaf, setting alerts and timers through his smartwatch, and he introduced them to Cindy, who answered a few questions for their benefit. At the end of the interview they had him stand outside, taking his photo in front of the business, then Penny tried the pastries, sitting back down at the table where they had started.

“I see why Cor recommended you. These are delicious.”

“_Thank you._”

“Ordinarily, most bakers need some sort of hook for these magazines, something that gives them a competitive edge over the others. I was worried that there wasn’t going to be much to go on since you’re pretty secretive, like Cor warned me about. But your bakery really does stand on its own. I will be writing a very favorable review.”

“_Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time to come out here._”

“Oh and this is off the record, but are you and Cor dating?” Penny’s eyes were bright, shining, as if she was hoping for something to keep the interview juicy. Ignis was warned that she would say something was off the record, but in reality she used every bit of information she got.

“_Thank you for coming out here today_,” Ignis replied with a secretive smile.

“Damn. Thought I’d get you on that.” Penny smiled and stood up, Ignis following suit, and shook his hand. “It’ll be in the next issue, so keep an eye out for it.”

“_I will. Thank you again._”

They left in a whirlwind, disappearing as quickly as they came. Ignis kept the business open and operating, like Cor suggested, so they could see just how popular the place was without the interview. It wasn’t a cry to help out a struggling business but a way to elevate an already successful business. Cindy took care of the customers, and after they left Ignis knew that business would resume as usual. Noctis was waiting in the corner of the bakery, staying out of the way but supporting Ignis quietly. Ignis sighed in relief, feeling like he was deflating from the effort it took to put on such a professional demeanor while being on guard for the personal questions he had to field. He didn’t know how Cor did this on a daily basis. It was exhausting.

“_Well_?” Cindy asked as soon as she was available. Noctis was joining them, a hopeful smile on his face.

“_She said she would write a favorable review_,” Ignis explained with a smile. “_I think it’s time we consider hiring on more help._”

“_Sign me up_,” Noctis said with a grin.

Prompto entered the bakery at that moment, meeting up with Noctis as usual for a busy Friday. Since his makeover, he had been getting a lot of attention at the university. At least that was something Noctis had told Ignis, and he couldn’t help but grin when he thought about how jealous that made Noctis. He was relieved that Noctis broke up with Luna, seemingly for good, and there was no indication that he was going back to her, clearly infatuated with Prompto instead. But Prompto was still dating Nyx, and that was a relationship that didn’t look like it was ending anytime soon. If anything, Nyx was likely delighted by the updated look and was trying to hold onto him tighter.

“_How did it go?_” Prompto asked. Noctis must have texted them all that the interview was over because Gladio was rushing into the bakery a moment later, looking breathless and excited. 

Ignis found that he really enjoyed Gladio’s company, perhaps too much, and had found that he was a friend that he could rely on in ways that he couldn’t rely on others. While he had a decent romantic relationship with Cor, there were some things that he hadn’t opened up to him about just yet, things that he was naturally able to open up to Gladio about. It didn’t help that Ignis found him wildly attractive, and he knew that was a dangerous thought since he was in a relationship with Cor and Gladio was so obviously straight. Gladio had even talked about how all his relationships had failed, all with women, mostly because he was too focused on his business. Ignis understood it and wanted to support him in all his romantic endeavors, but it also gave him the indication that he was not seeking anything romantic with him. He knew he could be a good friend to him in that case, putting a natural limit that existed between a straight and a gay man.

“_Ignis said she’s going to write a good review_,” Noctis beamed. “_And he needs some help running the shop now._”

“_Really?_” Prompto signed hopefully. “_If you’re looking for part time help, maybe I could help out? I mean, I don’t really have any bakery experience, but I can clean and help out with customers._”

“_I was actually going to ask you if you wanted some part time work_,” Ignis admitted. “_Noctis also recommended having a social media page for the business, and I’d thought I’d enlist your help to run it since you’re going to school for photography._”

Prompto beamed at that, and Ignis had the sudden urge to hug him. He had that effect on people. Since he was so genuine in his emotions, and it really didn’t take much to make him happy, all of them had the urge to protect Prompto from those who would seek to do him harm while elevating him beyond the pain he was experiencing. Cindy called him her cinnamon roll, which had originally inspired his desire to make a batch of cinnamon rolls for Prompto. They all wanted to protect him from his father especially, and Ignis was glad that he could do his part to help Prompto find his independence.

“_My first official photography job!_” Prompto exclaimed with a bright smile. Noctis was grinning at him, a slight blush on his face, and Ignis wondered how Prompto couldn’t tell that Noctis was clearly falling for him. He wondered if Prompto was one of those people that once he started dating someone he didn’t pay attention to anyone else romantically. Or, more likely, he was just really inept as reading people’s positive feelings towards him.

“_That’s great, Prom_,” Gladio signed then patted him on the back. Ignis knew that Gladio liked to ruffle Prompto’s hair, but after Ardyn scolded him for it once he didn’t do it again. 

“_When can I start?_” Prompto looked at Ignis excitedly, and he couldn’t help but smile in return.

“_We can look at you starting next week in the shop. But any help to get the social media page started is helpful. I can discuss pay with you after work today._” 

“_Okay! I don’t need much. I’m just happy to help._”

Ignis shook his head. “_I’ll pay you what you’re worth. Besides, if I don’t then Ardyn will kill me._”

They laughed at that, knowing it was very true. Ardyn was very protective of Prompto for whatever reason, likely whatever charm Prompto naturally had affecting him as well. Ignis appreciated it. Whatever kept Prompto away from his father was helpful, and Ardyn had ensured Prompto that he could stay with him as long as he wanted to. Ignis had a feeling that eventually Nyx would demand Prompto return back with him, but for now things were going well. They all were hoping that Nyx would be patient and understanding as long as Prompto needed him to be.

“_I’ll get started now! Is it okay if I take a bunch of photos for it?_” Prompto already had his camera out of his bag, ready to get started.

“_Of course. If you head towards the back, please wash your hands first._” Ignis thought to the design he was working on for Prompto’s birthday cake, thinking back to where he put it. He felt an internal sense of relief when he realized it was in his room still.

“_I’m so happy for you_,” Gladio signed before he pulled Ignis into his arms suddenly, hugging him tightly. Ignis blushed a bit, and Noctis was grinning, but he reminded himself it was just the hug of familiarity, of friendship between them. It didn’t help that Cor walked in at that moment, seeing Gladio embracing Ignis.

“_I’m assuming it went well_,” Cor signed in amused jealousy when Gladio finally released Ignis.

“_Sorry_,” Gladio replied. “_I’m a hugger._”

“_I can see that._” Cor walked over to Ignis and kissed him on the cheek, making it known that he was with him and not with another man. “_Congratulations, Ignis. I’m sure you’ll be more successful than you realize._”

“_Thank you for your generosity_,” Ignis replied with a beaming smile.

“_Anything for my lover._” Cor gave him a lustful look, making him blush in embarrassment.

While he was an entirely masculine man, he was just as out and open as Ardyn was, and he was wholly unashamed of his desires. Ignis never had the opportunity growing up to embrace his sexuality. Rather, he kept it hidden and secretive until he was disowned for it. Now that he was a private person with his world ever expanding thanks to these new friendships and relationships, he found that he was constantly combating the voice in his head telling him that his sexuality was something he had to keep hidden. He still half expected Gladio to reject him for being gay. 

“_I have to go back to work, but I just wanted to see how it went_,” Gladio announced as he made his way to the exit. “_I’ll see you later guys._”

“_See you. Thanks for stopping by_,” Ignis replied while the others waved him off.

“_He’s such a good guy_,” Cindy signed with a smile. Cor looked at her to elaborate, and Ignis knew that he unnecessarily considered Gladio to be competition. “_He’s setting me up with his sister soon. He keeps hyping her up so I’m ready to meet her already._”

“_She’s a cute girl_,” Noctis replied. Prompto looked at him then immediately turned away and started taking photos of the business as he promised. “_You’ll get along with her great, I think._”

“_When are you and Prompto gonna hook up?_” Cindy signed when Prompto’s back was turned.

“_He has a boyfriend_,” Noctis reminded her. “_Just because I’m single doesn’t mean he is._”

“_Boy, you better steal him from Nyx then_,” Cindy said. “_Otherwise he’s never gonna leave that guy._”

“_I’m not going to do that to Prompto or Nyx_,” Noctis insisted. “_They’re both good guys and I’m not gonna be a homewrecker._”

“_Well I might_,” Cindy replied with a grin. “_They don’t work together at all and you know it._”

“_Whatever. I’m not arguing about this. Again._” Noctis rolled his eyes and looked to Ignis. “_Congrats on your success, man. You deserve it._” 

“_Thank you._” Ignis was then directed by Prompto to pose in several different spots, both outside and inside the bakery, so that he could start to build a social media page for the business. Ignis had his own social media that he kept private, but he never really considered running one for the business until Noctis suggested it and Cor agreed. It was only a matter of time, he supposed, before he would have to do a bit more marketing to make sure his business grew. He wasn’t particularly looking to expand or anything, but maintaining customers was an essential for any growing business.

“_Alright I think we’re good_,” Prompto said after a while. “_I’ll build the profile, make you an admin so you can make changes as you like._” 

“_Can I be an admin?_” Noctis inquired with a smile.

“_No!_” Prompto and Ignis both exclaimed. They laughed, knowing that Noctis already knew the answer to his question.

“_Now that we’re done with all that, I would like to speak to Ignis in private about something_,” Cor signed to Prompto and Noctis. Ignis wondered what it was, his mind automatically jumping to the worst possible conclusion. It wouldn’t surprise him if he decided that breaking up was a good idea. He followed Cor to the back of the bakery and up to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him so they could talk.

“_Is everything okay?_” Ignis asked as he sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at Cor as he looked at him.

“_I think Gladio likes you_,” Cor said.

“_He’s a good friend_,” Ignis replied, ignoring the meaning that Cor was trying to drive home. “_And he’s straight._” 

“_I see the way he looks at you. It’s more than just friendship._” Cor sat on the bed next to him, looking at him with hungry eyes. “_I’m not looking to give you up to anyone._” 

“_I’m not looking to go with anyone else_,” Ignis replied. “_And I’m pretty sure that Gladio just sees me as a friend._” __

_ _“_That is debatable. I’m pretty sure that if he had the opportunity he would do so many things to you._”_ _

_ _As if to demonstrate, Cor kissed Ignis, his tongue tracing the curves of his lips. His hand reached for Ignis’s groin, rubbing his cock over his pants, making him hard. Every opportunity Cor had alone with Ignis, he was devouring him or being devoured by him. It was hard to keep up, but Ignis also found it wildly exciting and pleasurable. _ _

_ _Cor proceeded to unzip his pants, pulling out Ignis’s cock and stroking it lightly, making him moan into his kiss. Ignis knew he had to get back to work, that he couldn’t just stay upstairs with Cor the entire time, but his body was on fire, his cock throbbing in Cor’s hand as he stroked it, teasing it, making Ignis want to demand more. He found that Cor enjoyed Ignis begging for more pleasure, and Cor was always happy to oblige._ _

_ _When Cor pulled away, he looked at Ignis with a smile on his face. He got down on the floor, kneeling in between Ignis’s legs, and looked up at him. “_Only I can do this to you._”_ _

_ _Ignis inhaled sharply as Cor put his cock in his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop, his tongue dragging from base to tip. Ignis reached down, his hands on Cor’s head to steady himself, a soft moan escaping his lips that was audible only to Cor. This was how it was with Cor. He would come in, the mysterious celebrity ready to seduce Ignis at any moment, pleasure him, then leave to go to work. Half the time Ignis thought that Cor was just looking for a sexual release, but other times he showed how much he genuinely cared for Ignis. Either way, there was no happy medium, but in these moments Ignis forgot all about that and only wanted him to suck more._ _

_ _Cor worked his mouth along Ignis’s cock, his movements pulsating as he took him in his mouth while his hands ran along Ignis’s inner thighs. Ignis bit his bottom lip, knowing that if someone heard his moans downstairs then it would be bad for business. The last thing he needed was to drive away customers because he was being satisfied sexually. Instead of pushing Ignis onto the bed, Cor pulled Ignis down to the floor, tugging his pants off quickly then unzipping his own pants and pulling out his own hard cock._ _

_ _“_I want you on top_,” Cor instructed as he fully sat on the floor, pulling Ignis down on top of him, their cocks rubbing together while Ignis tried to reach for the lubricant he kept on the small table next to his bed. He had to pause several times as Cor used his hands to stroke both of their cocks together, his body thrumming with the rhythm of pleasure._ _

_ _Cor immediately took the lubricant from Ignis, putting some on his fingers and then inserting them into Ignis. He covered Ignis’s mouth with his other hand to keep him from crying out as his fingers moved in and out of him, two then three inserted at one time. Ignis had to clutch onto Cor’s shoulders for support, his back arching, cocks rubbing together, as Cor pushed his fingers deeper and harder into him, preparing him for more to come._ _

_ _Ignis didn’t stand a chance against such pleasure. He positioned himself on top of Cor as his boyfriend laid back onto the ground, slowly lowering himself onto Cor’s girth, holding his breath to keep himself from moaning. Just because he couldn’t hear didn’t mean the others couldn’t. Being on top was a new experience for him, one that almost drove him to come instantly as Cor’s cock was already so deep inside him, hitting the pleasure points from within._ _

_ _Without hesitating, he moved on top of Cor, who was holding onto his hips, keeping him steady while Ignis pulsated on top of him. Cor’s face had gone from composed sensuality to uncomposed pleasure, and Ignis knew that he was moaning even though he couldn’t hear it. His thighs were burning, but the desire for more overrode any other feeling as he moved on top of Cor, taking him in all the way to the hilt._ _

_ _Just when Ignis thought it couldn’t get any better, Cor sat up, gripping Ignis’s shoulders as he began to thrust upwards, his desire to come overwhelming them both. Ignis gasped, his body wracked from the bliss overtaking him, as he leaned against Cor, biting into his shoulder so he didn’t make too much noise. They thrust in tandem, Ignis downward while Cor went upward, and Ignis found himself climaxing quickly as Cor hit his pleasure points over and over again, his mind going blank from the ecstasy of it coursing through his body. It didn’t take much for Cor to come either, both of them panting and clutching each other, their bodies on fire from their satisfaction._ _

_ _Ignis got off of Cor and grabbed tissues he kept on hand. They cleaned up without communication. Cor didn’t seem to mind that his clothes were no longer wearable since Ignis had came on them. He kept spare jeans and a shirt in Ignis’s dresser for such occasions, even though it would be obvious to everyone that they just had sex. They got dressed, and Ignis reminded himself once again that Cor’s sexual prowess was beyond anything he was particularly adept at resisting._ _

_ _“_I have to go to Altissia next week_,” Cor signed after they were both composed enough for conversation. “_I might be there a while. We’re opening a new location there, and it requires some oversight._”_ _

_ _“_How long is a while?_” Ignis asked._ _

_ _“_A few months. Maybe a year._” Cor paused. “_I would love for you to stick around with me that long or even come to Atlissia with me, but I know you have your business here. I don’t want you to have to wait for me for such a long time._”_ _

_ _“_Will you not come back to visit at all in that time?_” Ignis furrowed his brow in concern. So there was actually something he needed to talk about._ _

_ _“_I don’t know. I’m a workaholic, so I’m hoping that I can get time to come see you. You are always invited to come see me. I would love to show you all the wonders that Altissia has to offer._”_ _

_ _“_I’ve been to Altissia before._” Ignis knew that Cor was going to be traveling and taking care of his work, but he had anticipated having more time with him, cultivating a real relationship with him, before he had to travel. Then again, Cor was always vague on the details of where his work was taking him next. Perhaps it was intentional so that Ignis didn’t decline a date or a relationship to begin with. It wouldn’t surprise him if this was why a lot of relationships failed with Cor._ _

_ _“_Not with me_,” Cor replied with a smile. His smile faltered when Ignis didn’t reciprocate. “_I’m not leaving until the end of October, and I’m sorry that I have to leave at all. I wouldn’t blame you if you decided to leave me._”_ _

_ _Ignis sighed, his exasperation and annoyance evident. “_I’m not leaving. I figured it would be a trial thing in the first place, and this is only the first trial._”_ _

_ _Cor genuinely smiled at that, pulling Ignis into his arms tightly. Ignis was pissed off, angry at Cor for not being upfront about how long he was going to be gone, while simultaneously being mad at himself for not realizing it was going to be this way. Part of him just wanted to end it that moment, but another part of him reminded himself that he wasn’t going to get any better than Cor. Even if he was halfway across Eos, Cor was pretty much Ignis’s only shot at a long term romantic relationship._ _

_ _“_I genuinely anticipated staying here longer_,” Cor explained when he let Ignis go. “_I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. I wanted to show you before I had to go somewhere that I’m someone worth waiting around for. But I won’t blame you if you have someone else you’d like to date._”_ _

_ _“_There is no one._” Ignis felt a gentle ache in his heart, knowing that Cor likely had so many insecurities in his own past from people leaving him because they couldn’t handle his busy schedule. He sighed again, his exasperation turning to resignation. “_Just please come and visit me. I don’t know when I’ll be able to visit, but I’ll do what I can to ensure that I take time to visit at some point._”_ _

_ _“_I hope so. And I promise I will come see you._” Cor kissed Ignis lightly, and Ignis had a feeling that he used it as a tactic to get rid of his worries, to make them melt away. It usually worked, but right now Ignis felt a sort of resignation that he wasn’t sure was normal in a relationship. After all, he had never really dated anyone before and didn’t know how things should be in these situations._ _

_ _“_I have to get back to work_,” Ignis replied as he pulled away from Cor._ _

_ _“_Oh. There’s a charity event that I was invited to next week. I would like for you to come as my date._”_ _

_ _Ignis nodded. “_Send me the details and I’ll see if I can make it._”_ _

_ _Ignis didn’t want to commit if it meant having to go during work hours. Cor followed him back downstairs, and Noctis waggled his eyebrows at him when he saw Cor wearing different clothes. He stopped when he saw Ignis’s dour expression, clearly unhappy about something. Cor didn’t look too upset, but he could tell that Ignis wasn’t too pleased about the conversation. Ignis felt like he was being petty, but there was no forewarning about Cor having to leave for Altissia for anywhere from a few months to a year. What was the point of being in a relationship if he wasn’t going to be there long enough to date him? _ _

_ _“_I should get going_,” Cor stated as he looked from Noctis to Ignis. He kissed Ignis on the cheek supportively. “_I will see you later, my love._”_ _

_ _Ignis softened a bit, knowing he was being a bit unreasonable. “_Text me when you want me to come over._”_ _

_ _“_I always want you to come over_,” Cor said with a grin. “_I’ll text you later then._”_ _

_ _Cor left, and Noctis stared at Ignis expectantly while Prompto was sitting at a table, his laptop out as he worked on building a social media page for the business. Cindy was helping an influx of customers, and she signaled to Ignis to help. Noctis took a seat at the table while Ignis helped Cindy, grabbing pastries out of the case and handing them off to her for the customers._ _

_ _At one point one of the customers, a cute girl, said something to Ignis, her face blushing. Ignis didn’t quite catch it, his focus elsewhere. He pointed to his ear, then signed a quick apology for not catching what she said. She blushed even more then immediately kept moving along. That’s how it always was. No one was interested in dating a deaf man. Cor was the only exception and he had to be grateful for it, no matter how far away he was going to be._ _

_ _Once the rush was gone, Ignis and Cindy both sighed in relief. Ignis poured a cup of coffee for himself and for her, both of them drinking it down slowly, taking the time to breathe before the next rush came in. Ignis was in a sour mood, the knowledge that Cor was leaving putting a hamper on things. He kept reminding himself that he enjoyed Cor’s company, that being with him was enjoyable and worth the wait, and that Cor genuinely cared about him and wanted to be with him. Ignis wanted to be with Cor as well, and that was the problem. He was going to have to get used to dating someone from afar._ _

_ _“_Why do you look so miserable? Shouldn’t you be happy the interview went well?_” Cindy looked at him expectantly as she set her mug on the counter. _ _

_ _Ignis sighed and set his mug down. He explained what happened, leaving out the bit where he and Cor had sex, skipping to the conversation that they had. Cindy’s mood darkened as well, looking angrier and angrier as he continued. When he finished, she looked ready to storm out and chase Cor down, although he was long gone by now._ _

_ _“_That ass!_” She signed angrily. “_Just because he’s a celebrity he thinks it’s okay to leave you here waiting for him? He acts like he can come in, turn your world upside down, and then leave? Ugh!_”_ _

_ _“_I knew that he’d have to travel for work eventually_,” Ignis clarified._ _

_ _“_But not for a full year! He expects you to just wait around that long? You shouldn’t have to wait for anyone that long!_”_ _

_ _“_It’s not like I have guys just lining up to be with me. And Cor is a decent person. He’s attractive, smart, and well off. I should be lucky that someone like him wants to be with me at all._”_ _

_ _Cindy looked ready to grab him and shake him. “Ignis. Stop. You need to realize that you are the whole package and more. There are so many people out there who would do anything to be with you. You’re not worthy of being with someone who doesn’t just disappear on you because of what? You’re deaf? You’re gay? Do you know how little that means to people who actually care about you and want to be with you? They’re going to celebrate you, not treat you as a burden.”_ _

_ _“_First, the people who don’t have a problem with a deaf person are few and far between. And second, the people who don’t have a problem with a deaf person and are gay are even slimmer. The odds of those people liking me are almost nonexistent. Cor is a once in a lifetime chance to be with someone who cares about me. Who cares if he’s in Altissia for a while? I know that he’s waiting to come back to me._”_ _

_ _“_And how many guys does he come back to? How do you know he doesn’t have a guy in Altissia? Or one in Niflheim? Or Tenebrae? Or even another one in Lestallum or Insomnia?_” Ignis wanted to argue with her, to tell her Cor wasn’t like that, but he thought back to how much of a sexual being Cor was. Who was to say that Cindy wasn’t right? Did he really know him enough to know that he wouldn’t have another partner in another city?_ _

_ _“_He’s not like that_,” Ignis dignified, but he felt a lot less sure now. Cor was a celebrity, someone who could easily get whoever he wanted. Why would he want a deaf person like Ignis when he could have his pick? Why wouldn’t he have someone else in another city? He knew that Cor had told Ignis that he had many failed relationships, and he didn’t seem like the type of guy to sleep around, but there was no telling what he would do when he was away for so long in Altissia. He didn’t like the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach._ _

_ _“_You deserve more than that, Ignis. I don’t care how rich or famous or hot he is. You can do better. I’m not going to force you to break it off with him, but just think about how bad it looks. It sounds shady._” Cindy threw her hands up in defeat. _ _

_ _“_I appreciate your concern, and I’ll give it serious thought._” Ignis knew she wasn’t going to be satisfied with the response, but he wasn’t going to leave Cor just because he had to travel for work, no matter how long it took. He was resolved to give it an honest attempt. If it failed miserably after that, at least he could say he tried._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: No one wants to be with me  
Cindy: *points to the line of men stretching the length of Eos* What was that?
> 
> *** 
> 
> Cindy: so you fuck him yet?  
Noctis: He has a boyfriend  
Cindy: I asked if you fucked him, not if he has a boyfriend.
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto: Hi everyone!  
Ignis: MY SWEET BABY CINNAMON ROLL LET ME PROTECT YOU AT ALL COSTS  
Everyone: 0______0  
Ignis: I mean... hello


	13. Family Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio talks to his mom

Gladio hadn’t ever thought about another man sexually until he met Ignis. He was glad his family was probably overly affectionate, but when he had suddenly hugged Ignis after his interview, he realized that he truly felt a sexual attraction towards him that was only growing as he became friends with him. He knew he was developing more than just a slight crush on Ignis, and he considered what he could do about it short of confessing to Ignis or just disappearing from his life completely. Ignis was with someone else, someone who was far better of a man than Gladio could ever be. He was with someone who spoiled him, treated him well, and would cherish him. Gladio couldn’t even feasibly begin to try and destroy what Ignis had with Cor.

It came as a surprise to Gladio when he realized he thought about Ignis in a sexual manner, thought about the things he wanted to do to Ignis to pleasure him, the thought of what his expression might look like exciting him. The first night he dreamt about Ignis sexually he had been shocked. The first time he masturbated while thinking about Ignis, he had been worried. He wasn’t worried about his sexuality. He was worried about not being able to face Ignis and look him in the eye when he knew that he had stroked his own cock while thinking about how it would feel for Ignis to be doing it instead.  


He had to put the thoughts out of his mind anytime he had a conversation with Ignis. The Tuesdays he had with Ignis were his favorites, and he had continued to take his sign language studies seriously. Ignis was impressed by how seriously he was studying, and Gladio had been careful to explain that he wanted to communicate with Ignis as smoothly as possible while not inconveniencing him at all. After all, Gladio could learn sing language. Ignis couldn’t learn to hear. He studied hard, even practicing with Nyx when he came to the gym, or with Prompto and Noctis when they hung out while Ignis was at work.

There were times when Gladio wanted to be with Ignis more, but Cor was usually involved with him in those moments, so Gladio had to let him go and enjoy his boyfriend. He liked Cor well enough, but he didn’t trust him. He was worried that Cor was blinding Ignis by his celebrity status and prowess in the baking profession to keep him in the dark about his true nature. There was no evidence to suggest that Cor was anything but the perfect gentleman, kind and helpful, supportive of Ignis and his future. But Gladio had a feeling that things were going to end terribly for Ignis and Cor, and he couldn’t figure out why. Even though he wasn’t the best person growing up, he had always been a good judge of character and was particularly reserved around Cor as a result.

It had been a while since Gladio had seen his parents. He needed to talk to them and update them on the business. His mother had taken a break from working at the gym recently, particularly at Gladio’s insistence. She had decided to follow his advice since he was managing and running the gym rather smoothly. Libertus was still mad at Nyx, but he had calmed down considerably and was running the gym as smoothly as Gladio needed him to. Eventually he would hire on another manager so he could focus on the larger aspects of the gym in time. His parents could at least rest easy for now, knowing that he was working hard to make something of himself.

Gladio was grateful for a Saturday where he had his best staff in place and Libertus was still too mad to want to do anything other than work on weekends. He had tried talking to Libertus about it, tried telling him that Prompto was genuinely happier than ever now. But Libertus insisted that Nyx was wrong for being with Prompto, that it was predatory, that Prompto was being taken advantage of. They were both adults so Libertus and Crowe both couldn’t do anything about it, but they were dissenting quietly. Gladio knew that Prompto felt guilty about it, but Nyx didn’t seem to mind. He had the impression that Nyx was always so much more focused on Prompto than anyone else. Gladio supposed that was the issue that Libertus was so focused on, but as long as Prompto was happy then Gladio wasn’t going to argue the point.

His parents house was neither in the rich nor the poor area, nestled in a large home in the middleclass area in Insomnia. It was a two story house that was from a cookie cutter developer, complete with a fireplace and three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a downstairs toilet. It was perfect for their family, and Gladio knew that he took the beautiful household that he grew up in for granted growing up. There was a room for them to explore their talents, which Gladio had used as a workout area while Iris used it for more artistic endeavors. They had a computer room piled with books upon books on the shelves. The kitchen was neither large nor small, and the large living room was inviting for both family and friends alike.

Gladio loved the place he grew up in, and he made sure that he told his parents that he was appreciative for everything they did because of the trouble he used to cause. There were so many nights where his mother would go searching for him, his father would argue with her not to go looking so late at night, and Iris would wait at home in worry. He knew that Iris had been put through so much because of him, yet she never seemed to resent him for it. Instead, she just supported him in his attempts to right the wrongs in his life. She had been the one to originally support his gym ownership idea, the one to convince his parents to invest in it. He knew they invested part of their retirement, and he had already worked hard to pay them back. He wanted to be able to take care of all of them at a moment’s notice so they could rest easy.

“Hey mom,” Gladio said as he came in through the garage door. The front door was only used for special guests and first time visitors. Gladio had mentioned more than once that he wanted Prompto to meet his parents, knowing that they would open their home to him as a place to go to if he needed another place to go. It was great that Ardyn had taken over as his parental figure so readily, but they all were concerned about making sure his world was opening instead of just a small bubble.

“Gladdy,” his mother said, the only one who deemed the nickname necessary. She was a shorter woman, where Iris got her height from, with brown hair and their ember eyes. She dressed in jeans and a sweater, the October weather cooling down rapidly enough to warrant jackets and sweaters, but not so cold to warrant a fire to be going in the fireplace.

Gladio hugged his mother tightly, picking her up in his arms. She laughed in delight, a habit that they formed when Gladio clearly became the strongest in the family. Even when they were arguing, if he hugged his mother like that, it was like all their family issues were temporarily forgotten. He knew it didn’t make up for all the pain, but her motherly eyes looked far less worried than they did when he was in high school.

“What’s the occasion, dear?” his mother asked with a smile when he put her down. There was something cooking in the oven, the smell of some sweet bread wafting in the kitchen. She was always cooking something or baking, filling the home with delightful smells that were filled with love. He supposed that was why he enjoyed Ignis’s baking so much. He could taste the passion and love he put into it.  
“No occasion,” Gladio replied. “I haven’t see you in a while and I’m overdue.”

“We know you’re busy,” she replied as a timer went off. She excused herself and went over to the oven, pulling out a loaf of sweet bread with cinnamon and apple. “I’ve made a few of these. Remind me to give you one for the road.”

“Thanks,” Gladio replied. “A friend of mine owns a bakery. I’ll have him try some.”

“Oh I doubt I can compete with the professionals,” she said with a smile. “After all, I’m no Cor Leonis. But I try my best.”

“He’s actually dating Cor right now,” Gladio pointed out. 

She looked startled. “That dog. I hope he doesn’t break his heart. Cor was always a playboy growing up, and last Clarus told me, he hadn’t changed much.”

“You and dad know Cor?” Gladio asked. He felt like he was treading into territory he shouldn’t have. He liked Ignis and didn’t want to see him hurt, so if there was something he had to warn him about then he would. But it also wasn’t exactly his business and he didn’t want Ignis getting mad at him for prying.

“Your father went to high school with him and Regis Caelum,” she replied as she sliced a piece of the loaf, put a generous helping of butter on it, and handed him the plate. He took a bite and smiled. It was delicious. 

“Dad never mentioned that,” Gladio said. “I’m actually friends with Noctis Caelum.”

“Small world,” his mother replied as she took a seat at the kitchen table, a mug of hot tea in her hands. “Regis was always a good friend to your father. They still talk to each other and meet up for drinks once a month. Cor was a great friend too. But he was a bit of a player, and the last your father spoke to him, he was seeing someone in Tenebrae I think.”

“How long ago was that?” Gladio had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Maybe a year or so ago. There’s no guarantee that he’s still with the man, since he does move on rather quickly. Just warn your friend, if you could. I’m sure he’s capable of handling himself, but Cor tends to seduce people with his fame then leave them. He’s a very good person, but he’s just a bit of a player.”

“I’ll make sure he knows.” Gladio hesitated, knowing that he was on the verge of a conversation he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to have. “You know how Iris is gay, right?”

“Yeah, we were so proud of her when she came out to us,” his mother replied. “Why dear?”

“Well… Recently I’ve realized something.” Gladio tried to phrase it the best way he could so he wasn’t creating any misunderstandings. “I have a friend who I’d like to date. He’s a guy.”

“Oh?” She seemed startled but didn’t look upset or nervous. “He must really be someone special then.”

“Yeah, I think so. He’s kind of dating someone else right now, so I’m not going to be a homewrecker or anything, but it kind of made me realize that I like both men and women? I’m still figuring it out.”

“You know, I’ve always been under the impression that love shouldn’t be limited by sexuality or gender identity or anything like that. If you meet someone and they identify as male and you love them then I’m happy as long as you’re happy. Same with a woman. Or anyone in between. I’m proud of you for being able to face that. And for not being a homewrecker. It’s no way to start a relationship.” She smiled and patted his hand gently, the way only a mother could.

“Thanks mom,” Gladio said. “I mean… Won’t you be upset if Iris marries a woman and I end up with a man? There’s no grandchildren on the horizon for you that way.”

“Since when can’t same sex couples adopt?” She asked in mock horror. Gladio laughed. “I still expect one grandchild from each of you, you know. Surrogacy is an option too.”

“You’re right,” Gladio said chuckling.

“So when Cor ends up hurting this baker’s heart are you going to swoop him and take him away?” His mother asked with a mischievous smile typical of the Amicitias.

“How did you know it’s him?” Gladio asked. His mother had a knack for seeing beyond what he was saying anyway.

“A mother knows. Besides, you already mentioned this man twice. I knew something had to be up. Does he get along with you? What’s he like? I want to meet him.”

Gladio laughed. “I’ll bring him around sometime. He’s a great guy. He’s deaf, so he has a lot of reservations about meeting new people. Probably the most attractive person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Hmm… How do you two communicate?”

“I’m learning sign language.”

“Really? Wow, you must really like this guy. Well you’ll have to teach me some before he comes over.” She smiled assuredly. Gladio knew that if in some fantastical alternate world he ended up with Ignis, his parents would naturally learn sign language to be able to communicate with him. They were those type of people.

“I have another friend that I want you guys to meet. We’re all trying to help widen his support network.” Gladio explained the situation with Prompto a bit, and his mother listened in attentive concern. “Noctis told me that Prompto has always been made to feel guilty about just being alive. We all really care for him and want to show him that we’re happy he’s here.”

“Sounds like you have a new little brother. Bring him around as much as possible. I want to dote on him and spoil him.” She smiled brightly. “We’ll give him plenty of love here.”

“I knew you’d say that. He’s a great guy too. Probably one of the best friends I’ll ever have. I’ve told him a bit about my past and he’s only told me that he’s glad I’ve worked hard to be the person I am now. They all have.”

“That’s because they should be proud. Are you still in touch with any of the people from high school?” She checked in around that periodically, knowing that the answer was always the same. She still had to check to make sure her son wasn’t going down the wrong path again. “Any contact with Loqi or the others?”

“Nope. Don’t plan on it either. I think one of the old guys goes to my gym now, but he’s a typical working suit. He got his life straightened out too.”

Gladio had to put the distance between him and his old friends when he got out. There were some scars as a result of it, something that he had anticipated as a result of leaving a gang. When he had joined the gang, started the gang really, they had created a rule that if anyone left then the price would be blood. At the time Gladio never thought he would leave at all. Once he committed to the idea of leaving, he didn’t fight back. As a result he was in the hospital for a week, on a ventilator, with several broken bones and his parents wondering if he would make it through. He was glad he did, and now he only had the scars on his face as evidence that it happened. But it solidified in his mind that he was never going back to that life.

“I’m glad to see that others have followed your example. We’re so immensely proud of you, Gladdy. You’re doing everything you can to not only make a good life for yourself but to ensure that the others around you are safe and happy. That’s more than what most people are willing to do.” She smiled at him reassuringly.

“I have a lot to make up for, some things I can’t even talk about it’s that bad. I just want to put more good in the world than bad, and that’s going to take a while from all the bad I’ve done.” Gladio frowned in remembrance of all the people who suffered because of his stupidity in his youth. He thought of how if he had encountered Ignis at any point he would have likely hurt him too. Of course Prompto and Noctis wouldn’t have been any exceptions either.

“Don’t let yourself become burdened by the past. Keep moving towards the future knowing that you’re on the right path.” She patted his hand again as the side entrance opened and Iris walked through the door.

“Hey Iris,” Gladio beamed as he stood up and took his sister into his arms, giving her a hug like he gave his mother. She was petite like their mother, her hair and eyes the same color as Gladio’s, an obvious indication that they were siblings. Iris had taken to dressing in short plaid skirts with a studded belt and a black vest top and knee high boots, something their mother wasn’t too fond of, mainly from the length of her skirt. She had a backpack on her back, likely either at the university for her homework or meeting up with a study group. Iris had the choice to live on her own or on campus, but she was happy living at home and commuting. Gladio didn’t blame her. The house was a comfortable space for them both.

“What’s up Gladio?” Iris said with a cheerful laugh as he put her down. “Long time no see.”

“I hear you’re still single,” Gladio said with a smile.

“What are you planning?” their mother asked as she got up and grabbed a slice of the sweet bread for Iris. Iris set her bookbag down and sat next to Gladio at the kitchen table.

“I have a friend who’s in the market,” Gladio grinned. “She’s pretty hot. My age. Works full time, so steady employment. She has curly blond hair and blue eyes. I told her I’d introduce you if you’re interested.”

“Please do,” Iris said with an exasperated sigh. “All the chicks at the university are looking for their college lesbian experience but not a relationship. I mean, that’s cool too, but I know I’m gay so I don’t appreciate being the go to for their first time with a woman.”

“You’ll love Cindy then,” Gladio said with a grin. “She’s the type of badass woman that you know will treat you right.”

“You know my type.” Iris grinned. “So get this. Apparently Noctis and Luna broke up again. And this time it might be for good.” She pulled out her phone and was scrolling through it, likely looking at Noctis or Luna’s social media feed.

“Yeah, Noctis isn’t particularly torn up about it,” Gladio said nonchalantly.

Before Iris realized she was a lesbian she was singularly focused on Noctis in school. Even still she followed him on his social media page and was interested in his supposed celebrity lifestyle, although Gladio had yet to see what part of his life was so famous or fantastical. He suspected that Luna was the one who did all the branding while Noctis just took a backseat in the matter, not particularly interested in the life of a young socialite. Iris was up to date on all of that, even though she went to school with Noctis from middle school through high school. But now that she knew she was a lesbian she wasn’t so focused on him in the same way, just intent on staying up to date on all the gossip.

“How do you know?” Iris asked him, looking up from her phone. Their mother put a slice of the bread in front of Iris, kissed her on the top of her head, then sat down with her.

“Oh, I’m friends with him,” Gladio replied.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Iris demanded as she looked at him intensely. “What’s it like being friends with someone so famous?”

“Normal, I guess? I dunno. I know a lot of people think he’s this guy who lives the high life and all, and I guess because he’s rich he has things others don’t. But he’s a typical guy, really. Luna’s the one who does all the branding. I don’t think he’s really interested in that stuff.” Gladio shrugged. 

“Since his mother died, Regis has been particular about keeping him out of the spotlight,” their mother commented. “It doesn’t surprise me that Noctis has no interested in being famous.”

“Yeah he’s a good guy, though. Really does a lot to try and help out his friends.” Gladio grinned. “Why? You trying to go for Noctis? Or maybe Luna?”

Iris laughed and shook her head. “I can already tell Luna is too high strung for me.”

“She’s a bitch,” Gladio clarified.

“Gladiolus!” his mother scolded.

Gladio shrugged with a grin. “It’s true. She didn’t even want Noctis to hang out with his best friend. I’m glad they’re no longer together. He seems happier too.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re friends with him?” Iris asked. She clearly loved the gossip. “He has a super rich uncle that in the fashion industry. What I would give just to go shopping with him.”

“Oh yeah, he took my friend, Prompto, shopping with him last week. Gave him a complete makeover and everything.” Gladio grinned, knowing that he was feeding into Iris’s envy.

“What?! Holy Six I need before and after pics!”

“Noct and I follow him online so I’m sure you’ll see some. And I think Ardyn posted some too? Don’t you follow him?”

“I haven’t had time to check because of my schedule. I’m going to look right now.” There was a moment of silence as she looked through her social media feed followed by a series of squeals and exclamative noises. “Holy Six, what a glow up! I’m sure he’s driving all the chicks at school wild now. I mean, he was good looking before, but damn!”

Gladio laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure his boyfriend is really happy about it too. Or maybe not since it means more people are noticing him now. Out of all the people who got a free makeover, Prompto probably deserves it the most. Plus Ardyn won’t let him out of the flat without looking good either.”

“Wait. What flat?”

“Oh, I guess it’s not public knowledge, but Prompto is living with Ardyn right now since his home life isn’t safe.” Gladio shrugged but his mother frowned.

“Bring that boy over here sometime,” his mother said before Iris could say anything else. He supposed that from an outsiders perspective it wasn’t typical to be around someone with so much fame or wealth or to be doted on by someone like that either. But for Gladio, he was just glad that he had good friends and people who were caring for Prompto. “Where is his mother in all this?”

“She’s passed,” Gladio explained.

“If he’s available tomorrow, bring him over. I want to meet him and dote on him in a way only a mother can.” She smiled kindly. “You can invite whoever is watching over him too. We’ll make a party of it.”

“Alright. I’ll see if he’s available. His boyfriend will probably want to come. He’s a bit overprotective of him.” Gladio frowned. Nyx was a good person, but he was beginning to see where he was a bit overbearing with Prompto. He understood why, though, but he was worried that Prompto wasn’t being given the opportunity to do what he needed to in order to gain his independence. 

“That’s understandable. After all, if his father is as bad as you say, then I can imagine someone wanting to protect him a little too much. The more the merrier.”

“His boyfriend is deaf too. Prompto is good at translating for him, though.”

“Sounds delightful. And invite your baker friend too. Might as well invite Noctis if he’s interested.” She was already planning the night before Gladio could even confirm it.

“Alright, hold on a second so I can reach out to them and confirm. Ignis is the baker, and he can’t make it until after the store closes at eight. So maybe it’ll be a late dinner at nine? That way Cindy can come too so Iris can meet her.”

“Perfect. I’ll let your father know we’re about to have company.” She got up and grabbed a pen and paper to start making a grocery list. “Any dietary restrictions?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Good. You reach out to them so I can confirm the head count.”

Gladio obliged, texting everyone in a large group chat, knowing that it was probably the easiest way to get everyone on board. The responses were almost immediate from Noctis and Prompto, confirming they would be there. Nyx shortly affirmed he would be in attendance after Prompto’s response, and Cindy confirmed both her and Ignis would be there. Ignis doesn’t have a choice, she specified. Ardyn was the last to confirm, but it didn’t take too long for him either.

“Well you’re getting your wish,” Gladio said to Iris. “Noctis and Ardyn will be in attendance.”

“Yes! Maybe I can make Ardyn my rich uncle who dotes on me too.” Iris grinned.

“No you will not. We are meeting Gladio’s friends and spoiling a child in need rotten.” Their mother looked at her, and Iris turned away sheepishly. “No asking to be adopted by the Caelums. Besides, I met Ardyn once or twice after your father and I got together. If he wants to dote on you, you won’t have to say anything.”

“Really? You’ve met him?” Iris looked at her with wild eyes. “Why haven’t you told us?”

“Because we prefer to treat people with respect, which includes respecting their privacy. And Ardyn was generous enough to design my wedding dress, so I couldn’t just advertise to the world his business, could I?”

“What?!” Iris looked ready to faint. “You guys are like the coolest parents ever and you don’t even know it!”

“Oh I know it,” their mother replied with an Amicitia grin. “I just don’t advertise it.”

She walked over to Gladio and patted him on the head warmly. “It will be a good time to tell Ignis about Cor then, too,” she whispered. “Not that I’m trying to break them up, but I’m rooting for you.”

“Thanks mom,” Gladio laughed. It was nice to see that his mom was willing to be his wingman, although he was pretty sure that Noctis or Prompto would happily fill the position should he need it. “Now that we have a party coming over, what do you need help with?”

“Everything,” she replied. 

Gladio smiled. “Let’s get started then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I had to written and went to post it but I fell asleep and my husband woke me up close to 1am and told me just to wash my face and go to bed. (He's such a good husband.)
> 
> I wanted to write Gladio's mom and dad as the subtly cool people who don't brag about all their connections and live a humble yet prosperous life. And I wanted to write his mom as super accepting and understanding (who wouldn't be after dealing with Gladio's bullshit?).


	14. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets the Amicitias
> 
> TW: Mental health issues

Prompto was nervous and excited to meet Gladio’s family. He had immediately thought about how great an opportunity it was to meet his family, although Gladio had warned him that his mom was likely to dote on him more than necessary. He didn’t particularly mind, but recently he had been getting so much positive attention that he wasn’t used to it. In fact, he was just waiting for things to reach a breaking point, for someone to get angry with him or to kick him out, or for his father to find him and drag him home. Ardyn assured him that he could stay as long as he liked, but he didn’t really know if that was the case. It was too easy for people to change their minds.

It was a long Sunday as Ignis began to show Prompto the ropes of helping customers, cleaning up the shop, loading and unloading fresh pastries into the case, making coffee, and all the other things that were done at the bakery. He didn’t know how Ignis and Cindy did it all on top of all the baking. Noctis was on board for it as well, although Prompto wasn’t exactly sure if Ignis hired him or Noctis hired himself. Either way, Ignis seemed grateful for the extra help. 

They couldn’t be there all the time since they had classes and other things to take care of, but Ignis had a laisse faire attitude about it. If they had free time to help out, it was better than nothing. Cindy thought that they should have an actual work schedule, but Noctis pointed out that they were usually at the bakery when they didn’t have anything else to do anyway. Besides, Prompto was already establishing a schedule for himself that Ignis had liked and approved. He had his first job as a part time employee while also being there to help with the social media feed. He couldn’t have been happier.

To his surprise, and his dismay, Nyx didn’t seem very happy that he had been hired on for part time work or that Ardyn had taken him to get new clothes and update his style. Nyx had insisted that Prompto didn’t need to work, that he would give him whatever money he wanted, but Prompto didn’t like that option. He wanted to learn how to gain his own independence and one day save up enough money to move into his own apartment. To do that he needed a job. Having Nyx give him money felt too much like getting an allowance from a guardian or parent, and that wasn’t the type of relationship he had with Nyx.

He was concerned when Nyx didn’t like his updated look. Prompto had asked him why he didn’t like it, and Nyx had said it was because he was worried about the attention he would receive, but Prompto suspected it was something more than that. Prompto was in a process of becoming, of finding and expressing himself in a way that he didn’t have the chance to living with his father. If anything, Nyx should have been more supportive of his endeavors to reach out and become more independent and find his own happiness, even if there were some aspects of the process that didn’t directly involve Nyx.

Prompto had assured him that he was still happy with him, and he was, but he was a bit upset that Nyx couldn’t just be happy and supportive of him as he had promised to be. He was more concerned about upsetting Nyx further, though, and didn’t want to raise his concerns to him. It was causing him more than a little anxiety, and he had been feeling a bit off as a result. It didn’t help that he kept thinking that Noctis was looking at him, checking him out, and his mind would go off into another tangent that didn’t involve Nyx at all. He ended up feeling guilty, anxious, and depressed by it.

So far no one had noticed his change in mood. Well, no one but Ardyn. Ardyn had picked up on it right away and had sat him down, listening to his concerns until Prompto was crying. He didn’t expect to cry, and he didn’t want to appear weak in front of someone who was so strong, but Ardyn had only hugged him and told him that he had a right to his emotions and it was unfair of Nyx to be so jealous or possessive. Ardyn insisted that Prompto really take the time to consider if being with Nyx was a good idea since it was likely to get worse as Prompto grew and became more of the person that he wanted to be. Prompto genuinely liked Nyx, so he wanted to do what he could to make it work, but Ardyn had reminded him that just because Nyx had been there to help him, it didn’t mean that he owed him his heart or a romantic relationship. That’s not how love worked.

Prompto still hadn’t told Nyx whether he loved him or not. Nyx never brought it up again, and his dour mood only make it harder to talk to him. It didn’t help that work was picking up for Nyx, making it difficult for them to meet all the time like they used to. But the nights that Nyx spent with him were always wonderful, locked in his embrace while he caressed every inch of Prompto’s body. The sexual chemistry was definitely there, there was no denying that. Nyx had insisted on pleasuring Prompto in ways that he never thought were possible, and he had returned the favor although he was inexperienced. The last time that Prompto had been with him was just last night, and he had enjoyed making Nyx moan while he took his cock in his mouth before they had sex until they were both too tired to move. Surely the sexual chemistry had to mean something.

There were a lot of things to consider, and Prompto didn’t like the idea of not being with Nyx. He didn’t want to leave him by any means, and he was worried that part of it was because he felt obligated to continue being with him. He didn’t think he was obligated or feel that way, but others seemed to think that he was more obligated to be in the relationship than he realized. It was causing him considerable anxiety as he tried to figure out why he was with Nyx. He kept coming back to the pure simple fact that he liked Nyx. There didn’t have to be much more beyond that.

But it didn’t help that he also thought about Noctis just as constantly as he thought about Nyx, maybe more. He thought he was a great friend, super attractive, but completely unattainable. There was no way someone like Noctis would even consider someone like him, so it frustrated Prompto that he was having passing thoughts about Noctis while he was also seriously devoted to Nyx. It was another reason why he considered himself to be disgusting, a terrible person who was undeserving of all the love and affection he was getting from anyone. If they knew what he had thought, what he had felt, they would cast him aside like he deserved. He felt even worse for being someone who kept these feelings to himself.

Ardyn had insisted that he was entitled to his thoughts and emotions, but Prompto knew that if they saw his true thoughts then they would realize he was a fraud. His father had always been right, of course. He shouldn’t have been born and every day was a blessing, a gift from the Six he didn’t deserve. His father had told him that in order for him to live he had to sap the life from his mother. As a result, he would only ever be a parasite, someone who was incapable of taking and taking from others, never able to give anything in return.

He supposed that was one of the reasons why he was so adamant about working and living on his own. Prompto had already received so much from people who didn’t owe him the time of day, and he was determined to live on his own so he wouldn’t be a problem to anyone ever again. When he got to his own place he was sure that those he valued so much in his life would gradually disappear, leaving him to himself like he deserved. No, he didn’t even deserve that. He had taken the life of his mother in his infancy. He had blood on his hands that could never be replaced. There was nothing else to be said for it.

Ardyn had insisted that he and Prompto go to the dinner at Gladio’s house together, and Prompto was far too nervous to object. Naturally Ardyn had to style his hair and select his outfit, a nice pair of tight black pants, a stylish black button up, and a casual black sweater that likely cost about a grand alone. Prompto felt guilty for wearing the clothes, for loving how they looked on him, for Ardyn tutting over his naturally unruly hair. As time went on he was beginning to feel worse and worse every day. It was as if the wound on his forehead had turned into a bright pink scar while the wound in his heart only grew wider. He considered seeing a therapist, like the doctor suggested, but he felt guilty for even asking for that much. Prompto knew he was taking too much from everyone.

“Can I have some of my anxiety meds?” Prompto asked as Ardyn fussed over his hair. He had the bottle of medicine in the event of a panic attack on the sink of the bathroom they were in. So far he didn’t have to use them as frequently as he thought he would, but he was very nervous tonight and knew he was on the verge of panic.

“Of course.” Ardyn didn’t even hesitate, and it made Prompto feel worse. He was so ready to help him that Prompto just felt like he was taking advantage. If Ardyn knew the real Prompto, then of course he would tell him to get out and never come back. He handed Prompto the pill, and Prompto gratefully took it while Ardyn continued to fuss over his hair.

“Thanks for your help,” Prompto said guiltily, not for the last time. He was either apologizing for something or thanking someone for their help. “I’m sorry my hair is so unruly.”

“I like a challenge,” Ardyn replied with a laugh. “Besides, it’s not that bad. I’m just a perfectionist. By the way, what do you want for your birthday?”

“Birthday?” Prompto asked as Ardyn sprayed a touch of hairspray then backed away, studying him. He nodded in approval. Prompto had honestly not considered his birthday since Nyx had mentioned it. There was nothing he could ask for, nothing that he could demand of others. “I guess just being around you guys is a present enough for me. I’m not really looking into doing anything.”

“That’s all well and good, but I’m the type to go all out for birthdays and other celebrations,” Ardyn said with a smile. “So if you don’t think of something, I’m liable to go all out and do something that I would want.”

“That’s fine too,” Prompto replied as he looked up at Ardyn. Ardyn approached him, fussing with his hair one more time then smiling as he took chin gently in his hand. It was a gentle touch, a subtle kindness that Prompto had never experienced. It was almost fatherly, the type of kindness that Prompto knew he should never receive. It was also a betrayal to his own father, who had only reached out to him once this week.

“You are allowed to ask for things,” Ardyn told him, not for the first time. “It’s not selfish.”

“I know,” Prompto said, even though he didn’t really feel that way. If anything, he felt quite the opposite. There were years and years of his father telling him not to ask for anything, even though he gave him the things he asked for, if he ever worked up the courage to ask for them. He rarely did, but that was how he got his camera and his cell phone. His cell phone was the first thing he was going to start paying for once he got his first paycheck from Ignis.

“No you don’t,” Ardyn said as he let him go and kissed him on his scar, the stitches now dissolving, as if the kiss would take away the pain. “But I hope you will some day. Now, let’s get going or else we’ll be late.”

Prompto followed Ardyn out of the apartment, a driver for one of Ardyn’s sleek black cars ready to take them to Gladio’s parents’ place. He felt out of place, as he always did, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as they sped through the city, always alight no matter what time of day it was. Ardyn insisted on taking a few selfies and posting them online, and Prompto flushed in embarrassment at the attention. Since he had started to hang out with Noctis his follower count had gone up considerably, and when Ardyn had him featured on his feed a lot it only made it larger. They had even verified his account and the bakery’s account now. Apparently he was popular enough for it, and it made him profoundly uncomfortable. He felt like a fraud.

The trip to the Amicitias’ was faster than Prompto thought. Ardyn lived in the heart of downtown, close to everything, right in the heart of all things that lived and breathed in Insomnia. Prompto enjoyed how close it was to the university, but the flat was so beautiful and spacious that he knew that living there was more than what he should accept. He was even considering moving back to his father’s place so that he didn’t have to inconvenience anyone anymore.

“What a nice place,” Ardyn said as they got out of the car. “I’m assuming Nyx is going to meet us here.”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. Nyx had texted him, telling him that he was running later than anticipated and would have to meet him at the house instead of going with him. Noctis had helped Ignis close up, but Ardyn had asked Prompto to come home after a shift at the bakery so that he could fuss over him. Noctis would likely arrive with Ignis and Cindy.

“Here,” Ardyn said as he handed Prompto a bottle of red wine. “It’s customary to bring a gift.”

“But you are the one who got it,” Prompto objected as they walked towards the house, the warm glow of the lights inviting them to the front door painted red.

“I told you that you’re now my child,” Ardyn said with a smile as he rang the doorbell. “A gift from you is a gift from me.”

Prompto nodded as the door opened, a kind looking woman standing next to Gladio with a gentle smile on her face. Behind her, Prompto could see a tall man in the kitchen, calling for someone named Iris to help. Prompto vaguely remembered Iris from high school, but she had never shown an interest in hanging out with him, not that anyone else did either. He immediately could feel the familial warmth radiating from the house, a type of loving kindness that he had never experienced in his life before.

“You must be Prompto,” the woman said as she smiled at him. “Come in, come in. Ardyn, it is good to see you again.”

“You too, dear,” Ardyn said as they stepped inside. He kissed the woman on the cheek in familiarity. “How have you been?”

“Very well,” she replied. “Clarus was excited when he heard you would be visiting.”

“I can’t wait to see him,” Ardyn replied. “In fact, excuse me.” He walked away, more like sauntered away, calling for Clarus in the kitchen.

“Oh, this is for you ma’am,” Prompto said nervously as he held out the bottle of wine. “Thank you for having us in your home.”

Mrs. Amicitia smiled at him as she accepted the wine. “Thank you, dear. You are most welcome here anytime. Gladio has told me how great of a friend you are to him.”

“It’s really the other way around,” Prompto replied with a blush. He knew that Gladio didn’t see just how black his heart was, how tainted he was naturally, how much he didn’t deserve such kindness.

“Nah, you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had,” Gladio said as he draped an arm around his shoulders. 

“You can’t have had many good friends then,” Prompto said. 

Gladio laughed. “That’s true too. But the point remains. Come on. I can’t wait for you to taste mom’s cooking. You’re gonna love it.”

Gladio pulled Prompto towards the kitchen, his mother walking ahead of them. There were a series of introductions as Prompto greeted Gladio’s father, Clarus, and his sister, Iris. They were a good looking family, and Prompto could see that there was a lot of love between them. He wondered if things would have turned out differently if Prompto didn’t kill his mother. There was pasta cooking on the stove, with a red sauce simmering in a pot and meatballs cooking on a pan. It smelled delicious, and Prompto’s stomach was rumbling as his anxiety medicine fully kicked in, an immediate sense of relief washed over him, no longer on the verge of panic.

Prompto offered to assist, but Mrs. Amicitia immediately poured him a glass of wine and told him to sit and enjoy himself at the kitchen table with Iris and Gladio. Ardyn was busily chatting with Clarus, catching up on their lives while Prompto sat next to Gladio awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. His father held dinner parties from time to time, but he always excused himself early, unable and uninterested enough to keep up with the conversation.

“I love your look,” Iris said as she looked at Prompto, her elbows on the table and her chin resting in her fists. “Ardyn is a genius, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied awkwardly. “I’m really grateful to him.”

“How did you manage to end up living with him in the first place?” Iris asked. “I would give anything to just stand in his flat or look at the clothes in his closet.”

“Oh, it just kind of happened?” Prompto said, unsure of how to respond. He didn’t want to talk too much about Ardyn since he was a celebrity stylist, and Prompto was unsure of what was acceptable to discuss. “I needed a place to go and Ardyn volunteered.”

“I’m so jealous,” Iris said with a wistful sigh.

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of new guests. Gladio offered to get the door, and he got up, leaving Prompto with Iris by himself. Prompto didn’t really know where to take the conversation from there, unsure of what to say or do. A moment later Gladio was leading Nyx into the kitchen, and Prompto felt a sense of relief just at the sight of him. Nyx was like an anchor to him, someone he could always depend on, always find something to talk about or a reason to feel calm in a sea of chaos. How he had thought anything other than that only made him feel more guilty about everything.

Prompto stood up immediately as Gladio made introductions to his family, signing to Nyx in translation. He was getting better at signing, and Prompto had been practicing with him almost daily, teaching him new words that he would then use throughout the day to remember them. He was so serious about learning it that Prompto finally realized that Gladio likely was in love with Ignis. He liked the idea of them dating but wasn’t against Ignis dating Cor either. He didn’t really know if Cor or Gladio would be a better fit for Ignis since he didn’t really know Cor that well.

“_Hey Prompto_,” Nyx signed as Prompto approached him once introductions were done. Prompto immediately hugged his boyfriend, feeling calmer than he had all night, regardless of the anxiety medication.

“This is your boyfriend, dear?” Mrs. Amicitia asked in surprise as Prompto hugged him with a comforted smile.

“Oh, yeah,” Prompto said as he signed to translate for Nyx. “We’ve known each other for about ten years, but now we’re dating. He’s the best.”

“That’s great that you’re happy,” she replied in a way that made Prompto think she was a bit concerned. “I’m assuming you’re working since you don’t look like you’re in school.”

“_I work at Caelum Industries_,” Nyx said while Prompto translated. “_I’m the lead designer for the motorcycle and other sports bikes division._”

“Wow, that’s a great position to hold,” Clarus replied while Prompto signed. “I could never get the hang of what Regis does, even though he invited me to join his company, but I imagine you’re quite talented if he gave you that role. Regis told me that he’ll be taking a work trip with many division heads to Altissia soon for work. Are you included in that group?”

“_Yes_,” Nyx replied while Prompto translated.

“_Wait. What?_” Prompto signed as he looked to Nyx in shock and dismay. “_How long will you be there?_”

“_A few months_,” Nyx admitted while the doorbell rang. The others could tell this was news to Prompto, and they coincidentally found another topic to discuss while Nyx and Prompto had their own private conversation. 

“_When are you leaving?_” Prompto asked. He was upset that Nyx hadn’t told him. “_How long did you know?_”

“_About a week now_,” Nyx signed reluctantly. “_I have to leave the day after your birthday. I didn’t want to tell you just yet because I’m trying to see if I can avoid going. But Regis is pretty adamant. I was barely able to convince him to let me leave after your birthday._”

Prompto was distraught. He knew it was for work, something he couldn’t avoid, but he still felt like Nyx had kept it hidden from him. When he was in high school he remembered Nyx going out to different countries or cities for work, but it was never for such a long time. Back then, Prompto enjoyed the idea of having Nyx’s house to himself, but now he hated the idea of being without Nyx. It wasn’t like he could go with him. He had classes to think about and his part time job at the bakery. 

“_You should have told me sooner_,” Prompto signed as Noctis, Ignis, and Cindy walked into the kitchen. Noctis was dressed well, in all black, looking far better than he had any right to, but Prompto wasn’t focused on him. He was focused on how Nyx hadn’t told him that he had to leave Insomnia in such a short time. He couldn’t ignore the hurt he felt.

“_Let’s discuss this later_,” Nyx replied while the others made their introductions to Gladio’s family.

After introductions were made, Noctis came over to Prompto and gave him a friendly hug, making Prompto once again remind himself that he shouldn’t like it as much as he did and that he was a horrible person for liking it beyond friendship at all. Noctis was clearly straight, someone who had only been with women, particularly beautiful women who were way out of Prompto’s league. If he found out that Prompto even had a passing thought about him, especially while dating Nyx, then he would likely freak out and tell him how gross he was.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked as Ignis handed Mrs. Amicitia a fruit tart for the dinner.

Prompto only shook his head, knowing that it was neither the place nor the time to talk about it. He looked at Nyx, who was staring at him forlornly, then tucked his concern and pain away for another time. It was something he learned to do growing up, when his father was being particularly mean to him. He just put the emotions aside, closed them off, and moved forward since there was nothing he could do about his situation. This was one of those times, so he tucked it away, put on a smile despite the gentle tugging ache in his heart, and joined the family for dinner in the large dining room.

He sat next to Nyx and Ardyn, with Noctis directly across from him sitting next to Ignis and Gladio. Gladio’s sister, Iris, was sitting next to her brother while Cindy sat across from her, staring at her with lustful eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Amicitia sat at the heads of the table. The food was laid out on the table, the dishes passed around and food put on their plates. Prompto didn’t feel much like eating, but Ardyn put a giant helping of carbs and protein on his plate before passing the food onto Nyx, a slight glare in his eyes.

The entire family chatted happily, and Prompto kept to himself, trying to engage socially, but too nervous to really know what to say. He wasn’t used to happy parents who were welcoming and accepting. If anything, he expected someone to blow up at some point, leaving him startled, crying, and worried. Even with family functions, though his family was few and far between, there was always some drama that made things so difficult for him to cope with. He had learned that at any dinner parties or functions, he was better off not talking, keeping his head down, and waiting for it all to end sooner rather than later.

“So Prompto,” Mr. Amicitia said. Prompto looked at him in startled surprised, his heart beating rapidly at being addressed by Gladio’s father. “Gladio tells us you’re a photography student. You must be pretty good at what you do.”

“I try,” Prompto said shyly. Noctis was signing in translation for both Ignis and Nyx. “I’m just trying to gain as much experience as possible so I can get better at it.”

“I follow you online,” Iris said with a smile. “You’re more than just trying. You have a lot of talent.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied with a blush.

“An artist is never satisfied with their work,” Ardyn chimed in.

“That explains why you’re always freaking out over my appearance,” Noctis said with a laugh. He looked at Prompto in a way that made his heart flutter, knowing that he was pulling the attention away from him. Prompto was thankful for the gesture, and Nyx grabbed Prompto’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He looked at him, waffling between the pain of knowing that Nyx was leaving and didn’t tell him until now and the comfort of knowing that he was there for him in support right now.

“Of course,” Ardyn replied with a laugh. “You never listen to what I tell you to do with your style. At least Prompto knows that what I put on him looks good.”

“That’s because Prompto is a hottie and knows how to make it work,” Cindy chimed in, making Prompto blush.

“It’s all Ardyn’s work,” Prompto said as he looked down, too embarrassed to say anything else.

“_No you were attractive to begin with_,” Ignis signed while Noctis translated. Prompto knew that it was coming from Ignis, who was dating Cor and very much his friend, but hearing the words out of Noctis’s mouth only made him blush more.

“_I agree_,” Nyx signed. “_Value yourself a bit more, okay?_”

Prompto didn’t like the attention on him, and he was blushing deeply while everyone put him in the spotlight. “So Iris,” Cindy said, diverting the attention away from him. She winked in his direction, rescuing him from the conversation. “I hear you’re single.”

“I am,” Iris said flirtatiously as she looked at the blond. “I hear you’re single too.”

“I am,” Cindy said. “Interested?”

“I think so,” Iris replied. She smiled.

“My children are so unruly,” Mr. Amicitia said with a sigh as he took a drink of the wine that Ardyn had brought but Prompto had given them. He smiled at Cindy, though. “Treat her well.”

“I will, sir,” Cindy said with a gracious smile. “I’m not about the life of being mean or controlling. She’s a free bird, able to take flight whenever she wants.”

“Six help us,” Gladio said with a groan. “I just realized how much danger the world is gonna be in by putting you two together.”

Cindy grinned mischievously. “You have no one to blame but yourself.”

The conversation continued on, and Prompto found it easier to talk to the group of people as time went on. Gladio’s mother asked Prompto about school, his work, and what his career goals were after graduation. They were all questions he could handle, and he was grateful that the dinner party had broken up into several different conversations so that the focus wasn’t on him. Even with his anxiety medication, he felt caution, concern, his mind and body on edge in a group of people. While so many people considered these dinner parties a normal occurrence, he considered them dangerous events where anything could go wrong in a moment’s notice.

Once the dinner ended, Mrs. Amicitia enlisted her children’s help to clean up, moving the party to the living room where everyone could enjoy the wine, the dessert, and the conversation. Mrs. Amicitia had made a dessert as well, a carrot spiced cake, and Ignis was the first to comment about how delicious it was, even to the point as to inquiring about the recipe. Gladio grinned as he translated for his mother, who blushed in embarrassed pleasure at the surprise of the compliment. Prompto doubted that Ignis was just being gracious. He was the type to be straightforward about baked goods.

Prompto ended up on the floor, leaning against the couch as he sat between Nyx’s legs, holding onto one leg as an anchor for emotional support while he held a glass of wine in the other. He hadn’t really eaten a lot at dinner, and the wine was barely touched. Prompto knew he should have eaten more and felt guilty about leaving so much on his plate, but as he continued to feel guiltier and guiltier for all that he was taking from others, he didn’t feel like he should continue to take. Plus he was worried about gaining weight, as he always was worried about it, and didn’t want to eat more than just a few bites at a time.

Noctis settled down next to him, a huge helping of Ignis’s tart and Mrs. Amicitia’s cake on his plate. Gladio and Ignis were wrapped up in a conversation with Cindy and Iris in the kitchen, while Mr. and Mrs. Amicitia joined Ardyn in the living room. Mrs. Amicitia handed Prompto a plate of dessert, which he graciously accepted even though he didn’t feel much like eating.

“Dude, eat something at least,” Noctis whispered. “You barely touched dinner.”

“Sorry,” Prompto replied in embarrassment and immediately took a bite of the cake, the delicious spice of clove and nutmeg taking over his taste buds. He couldn’t look at Noctis, the guilty feeling nearly overwhelming him. 

“You okay?” Noctis asked as Ardyn spoke with the Amicitias. “You look a little pale.”

“I’m alright,” Prompto replied without looking at him. “I’m just not used to dinner parties, I guess.”

“I’ve got you,” Noctis said as he leaned against Prompto, shoulder to shoulder. “You’ve got me and Nyx, so don’t worry so much about it.”

“Thanks,” Prompto nodded, although he only felt worse. If Noctis knew how he had thought about him, he would surely reject him, push him away for being so disgusting and terrible. 

“Prompto, I never caught your last name,” Mr. Amicitia said. “What does your dad do for a living?”

Prompto froze, a topic that he didn’t really want to discuss. “My dad is Verstael Besithia.”

There was a silence in the room as the name hung in the air. Verstael was a powerhouse in the research and tech community, his own business a success that only seemed to be growing more and more each day. But people either loved or hated him, and Prompto didn’t really know why. He knew that his father wasn’t a great person, but he excelled at his work and was particularly adept at making great friends and terrible enemies. Chances were the Amicitias knew his reputation. There was a decent chance they weren’t fans of his.

“Excuse me,” Prompto said as he stood up. “I have to use the restroom.”

He walked away, setting his glass of wine and plate of dessert on the kitchen table. Gladio and Ignis looked at him in concern, but he just smiled and excused himself. Prompto knew it was ridiculous of him to just leave the conversation like that, and he felt horrible for being so abrupt and rude, but he didn’t like talking about his family life, let alone in the middle of a dinner party. He knew that the people who thought the worst of his father would only judge him and question why he was brought into the house at all. If anything, he should find a way to leave the house before he was kicked out.

Prompto found a bathroom with just a toilet and a large sink with plenty of counter space for him to lean against, his forehead resting on the cool marble surface, while he tried to take a few deep breaths and calm his nerves. He knew he should have declined going, that he should have just stayed home and came up with some excuse to miss the party. He couldn’t handle it, and he was even worse of a person for thinking he could. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Prompto stood up straight. He took a deep breath, knowing that he was being ridiculous and absurd for even worrying anyone in the first place. Or worse yet, they were going to tell him to leave the house altogether now that they found out he was a Besithia. Prompto had to find a reason to leave the house before that could happen, and his panic was starting to overwhelm him. He cursed himself for being so stupid and not taking his anxiety medication with him.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said with a smile to mask his panic as he saw Mrs. Amicitia on the other side of the door. He was bracing himself for the worst. “I know I was taking a bit of time.”

She looked at him in concern, and Prompto immediately felt guilty for worrying her so much. It wasn’t her place to check on him, or to worry about him, and he was just causing a major inconvenience to her for doing so. The sooner he left the better. 

“Are you okay, dear?” she asked with a motherly concern as Prompto looked down at his feet, unable to make eye contact. “I’m sorry for my husband. He can be a bit tactless sometimes.”

“No,” Prompto insisted as he looked at her. “I’m sorry for being so ridiculous. You shouldn’t have to come and check on me. I just get overwhelmed in large groups easily. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, love,” she said. She reached a hand out. Prompto flinched and immediately felt horrible when she only touched his cheek gently. “Gladio explained a little of your situation and I told Clarus to be mindful of it. He’s a bit of a dunce, though. Please forgive him.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Prompto said. “I’m just…”

“Sorry?” she asked with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied with a sigh.

“Is it okay if I hug you?” she asked. When Prompto nodded slowly, she pulled him into a tight, motherly hug. “They say it takes about twenty seconds for the endorphins to kick in and for a hug to do its magic so bear with me. Whenever I’m feeling down, I go to a hug for a natural kick and boost to my system. The more hugs, the better.” When she released him, she smiled at him. “There. Any better?”

“Yeah, actually,” Prompto replied in surprise. He did feel a little calmer, although his thoughts were still particularly down. “Thank you.”

“Don’t be afraid to rely on others for help,” she said. “A hug or two can do wonders. If you ever need a good hug, come see me. Or if you need to be fed, or anything really. You look like you don’t eat enough. As a mother, that bothers me.”

“Oh I’m just trying to work hard to maintain my weight,” Prompto said dismissively. He didn’t want others to worry about him. “I used to be overweight as a kid, so now I just want to make sure I don’t go back to that.”

“There’s maintaining your weight and then there’s starving yourself,” she reminded him. “When did you last eat?”

“Um…” Prompto thought about it. He had been focused on his classwork and working at the bakery all day. “I don’t think I ate today? I can’t remember.”

He expected her to yell at him, to tell him that it was ridiculous of him to do that, that he needed to stop worrying others and just eat. Instead, she smiled at him kindly. “Then let’s get you some extra food. You look a little pale and I suspect that’s why. Come on, dear.”

She held out a hand for him to take, and she led him into the kitchen where the others were chatting animatedly. “Prompto decided my food was so good he needed more,” Mrs. Amicitia said to Gladio when he came over to them. “He knows how to butter me up.”

“Well you know how to cook,” Gladio commented as she grabbed a plate of food for Prompto and handed it to him. “Anyone would devour your cooking and then some.”

“Oh we can have more?” Noctis asked as he came into the kitchen, looking at the plate of food Prompto was now eating from. “Sweet. Can I have some more?”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Amicitia replied. She got him a plate ready as well, and Prompto was immediately grateful that he wasn’t the only one eating after dinner was already over with.

“Dude, you have a bottomless pit in your stomach,” Gladio laughed as Noctis began to shovel food into his mouth. 

“It’s why I work out and train with you so much,” Noctis said with his mouth full. “I like good food. I blame Ignis for it.”

“_Don’t blame me for your constant hunger_,” Ignis signed. They laughed after Gladio translated for his mother, who was smiling in apparent happiness.

“You should bring these boys around more often, Gladdy,” she said. “I’ll feed them all they want.”

“Wait. Gladdy?” Noctis pointed out. 

“Don’t,” Gladio replied. “Only mom gets to call me that.”

“Oops,” she said with a smile. “Sorry, dear.”

Prompto felt more at ease as he ate, and he knew that his hunger that he didn’t even realize was there was likely contributing to his mood. He still felt guilty for worrying Gladio’s mother, but as they sat at the kitchen table, she sat next to Prompto, patting his hand in assurance. He wasn’t used to such motherly kindness, and he immediately felt like he should tell her that he was responsible for his mother’s death. If he did, then she would likely not be so kind to him anymore. She would likely reject him, just as he deserved. But it wasn’t something he could just say out of nowhere, and he felt the need to selfishly hide it.

“Why don’t we have a sleepover sometime?” Gladio said. “I never had the opportunity to have one in high school since I was a horrible kid.”

“You couldn’t have been that bad,” Prompto offered. Gladio was such a great person, there was no way he was as bad as he thought.

“No he was pretty terrible,” Iris commented as she and Cindy joined the conversation. They had disappeared somewhere, and Iris was blushing while Cindy was grinning. “But he is making up for it, and mom and dad are pretty proud of him for getting his act together.”

“So how about it?” Gladio asked Prompto. “Just you and me hanging out with the family.”

“Just us?” Prompto asked in surprise. He didn’t understand why Gladio would want to hang out with just him, but maybe it would be an opportunity to tell him about how he didn’t deserve such friendship. Or maybe he would keep taking advantage of those around him. “S-sure.”

“Great,” Gladio said with a smile. “Next week is your birthday, so maybe the weekend after that?”

“Okay,” Prompto replied, feeling uncertain. He never had a sleepover when he was a kid since he moved around a lot and never really had any friends.

“I’m not invited?” Noctis asked in dismay.

“Nope. Just us. Deal with it.” Gladio laughed at him. “I need some one on one time with my Prompto.”

“He’s my Prompto too!” Noctis objected.

“_I spotted him first_,” Ignis signed, making them all laugh. 

The evening began to wind down, and by the time Prompto finished his plate of food Ardyn came over to him, informing them all that it was time to go home and get some rest. Nyx was leaving as well, meeting Prompto at Ardyn’s flat to continue their discussion. Prompto was tired, exhausted from all the social interaction, and he didn’t know if he really wanted to talk to Nyx about it now. But Nyx was already on his way out, leaving Prompto with little choice.

He thanked Gladio’s parents profusely before he left with Ardyn. Gladio’s mother hugged him tightly and slipped him her phone number, insisting he call if he ever needed a hot meal or someone to talk to. Prompto thanked her again, knowing that he likely wouldn’t reach out so he didn’t burden her. If she knew the truth about how he was genuinely a horrible person, she would never want to talk to him again. He was too selfish to tell her, but he wasn’t selfish enough to disappear from people’s lives when he knew that he should.

When they were in the car, Ardyn let out a long sigh, his body relaxing as he sunk into the backseat. “Dinner parties are fun, but they wear me out,” Ardyn explained with a smile.

“Me too,” Prompto replied quietly. 

“Nyx dropping that on you in the middle of that was not okay,” Ardyn said after a moment’s silence. “He should have told you sooner.”

Prompto nodded. “It’s okay though. He’s gone away for work before, so it’s not like I’m not used to it. I just didn’t expect it to be for so long.”

“It’s not okay, Prompto. I think he’s taking you for granted. And he’s been upset with you since you started doing things that make you happy. That’s not him being supportive of you like he promised.”

“I think he’s just shocked by the change. I know he cares about me. He’s probably dealing with a lot at work right now, too, so it’s just all taking a toll. I’ve been so focused on myself, it’s really not fair to him. I should have realized that from the beginning.” Prompto knew that he was taking advantage of his relationship with Nyx, that he was being unfair to him for even considering that they were together out of obligation. He really was a terrible boyfriend.

“I think we need to get a therapist for you like the doctor suggested,” Ardyn said with a sigh. “Your mood is getting worse as time goes on, and I’m worried about you. You’re barely eating, you hardly sleep, and I can tell you’re giving yourself a hard time internally.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said, shrinking into himself as the car sped towards the flat. He knew he was a burden to everyone, especially Ardyn. “I’ll find a therapist, so don’t worry. And I’ve been thinking about going back home so you don’t have to worry so much. I’m sure my dad is wondering about me too.”

“Don’t,” Ardyn said. “Don’t go home. That’ll just make things worse for you. I’m worried about you, but it’s not a burden. It’s okay for others to worry about you. When I say I worry, it’s because I want you to succeed and be well. You’re not a burden and I don’t hate you or want you to go. I’m serious when I tell you that I want to take you in, as an uncle or a dad or whatever. So please just let me help you.”

Prompto felt fresh tears in his eyes, still not daring to believe what Ardyn was telling him. He didn’t think that he could ever really believe that he wasn’t being a burden to someone, even to Nyx. Maybe he really did need to find a therapist and work through this. Then, at least he wouldn’t hate himself so much. Or maybe they would just tell him that he was as horrible as he thought.

“Okay,” was all Prompto could say. “Will you help me find a therapist?”

“Yes,” Ardyn replied. He hugged Prompto tightly as the car slowed down and came to a stop in front of the flat. “I’m proud of you. I’ll call tomorrow and make an appointment for you. Please let Ignis know for work.”

“I will.” Prompto got out of the car with Ardyn. Nyx was already waiting for them outside the building, looking both concerned and particularly handsome. Prompto was upset with him for keeping his work trip from him, but it wasn’t anything he could control since it wasn’t a trip for pleasure or leisure. 

“You don’t have to just let it go,” Ardyn said before they approached him. “It’s okay to be angry with him.”

“I know,” Prompto replied, but he knew he wasn’t going to hold onto the anger. He didn’t deserve to get angry at someone who had only helped him and been there for him.

“_Hey_,” Nyx signed as they approached him. 

“_You better apologize_,” Ardyn signed before Prompto could respond. “_This is unfair to Prompto._”

“_I know_,” Nyx replied. “_Can we talk about it in private?_”

Ardyn rolled his eyes. “_Come on, then._”

Prompto awkwardly followed them inside and up the elevator to the flat. The doors opened to the beautiful space, and Ardyn shot Nyx a look as Prompto followed him to the room he was using for the time being. When he shut the door behind him, he saw Nyx standing, leaning against the dresser he was using, his arms folded across his chest. Prompto thought he looked mad, and it worried him. What had he done to upset him?

“_I’m sorry_,” Prompto immediately signed, his heart racing as he wracked his brain to try and figure out why Nyx was so mad. He felt fresh tears in his eyes, though he didn’t know why. Maybe he was assuming the worst. “_I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry._”

Nyx’s eyes immediately softened. “_You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m angry that I have to leave at all and that I was stupid enough to hide it from you until now. I should have told you sooner. I should have been more upfront and should be the one apologizing._”

“_You’re coming back to me, right?_” Prompto asked. “_I know it’s selfish of me to ask, but I really like you, Nyx. I think I love you. I don’t want this to break us up._”

“_Of course I’m coming back to you._” Nyx walked over to him and immediately pulled him into his arms. When he pulled away, he looked at him with longing, sad eyes. “_I love you, Prompto. For you to say it too… I won’t ever hurt you, Prompto. And I’m sorry for hurting you now. I’m glad you’re in a safe place while I’m away. I promise I’ll video chat with you every night._”

Prompto nodded as Nyx wiped away his tears. “_I’m going to miss you, but I’m glad you’re here for my birthday. It wouldn’t be the same without you._”

Nyx kissed Prompto, all of his anger and worry forgotten for the time being. He knew he should be angrier, that he should argue with Nyx and tell him it wasn’t okay, but he just couldn’t. Prompto didn’t think he had the right to argue when he should just be grateful that someone he cared for so deeply actually wanted to be with him too. Instead, he let his gratitude for Nyx’s love to overtake him, knowing that a couple months without Nyx would pass by with agonizing slowness but would be over before he knew it. 

Prompto shuddered as Nyx’s tongue traced his lips, and he pressed against Prompto as he was leaning against the door. A familiar heat came to his thighs as Nyx’s tongue caressed Prompto’s, his hands sliding over his chest and down to his hips. Nyx tugged at Prompto’s pants, pulling them off him as he knelt down. Prompto went to object, to tell him that he didn’t need to do anything, but Nyx’s mouth was around his hard cock, and Prompto gasped and shuddered as he clutched onto his boyfriend’s shoulders for support as he worked his tongue up and down his shaft.

“Nngh,” Prompto moaned as Nyx sucked harder, his mouth pulsating up and down his cock. All his worries were temporarily cast aside, his body giving way to the pleasure that Nyx was granting him. One of Nyx’s hands was positioned on his inner thigh while the other wandered around to his backside, stroking his ass, sending a tingle through his body as he gripped his shoulders tighter.

There was a knock on the door, and Prompto tried to suppress his moans as Nyx continued to suck. He knew that Nyx could feel the vibrations and knew someone was at the door, but he seemed more focused on his tongue running along the length of Prompto’s shaft, the suction of his mouth making Prompto close his eyes.

“I just wanted to check on you and make sure you’re okay,” Ardyn said.

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, trying not to make his voice waver. “We’re working it out.”

“Alright. Just come see me if you need me.”

“I will!” Prompto’s nails dug into Nyx’s shoulders as he sucked particularly hard, the feeling nearly making him climax. He was grateful when he heard Ardyn walk away. Nyx pulled away after a moment, wiping the saliva from his mouth as he looked up at Prompto hungrily. 

“_That wasn’t right_,” Prompto signed at him. “_You knew Ardyn was on the other side of the door._”

“_I have to take advantage of every moment I have with you before I have to go_,” Nyx replied as he stood up. “_Besides, I have to apologize properly for leaving at all._”

Prompto was on the bed, naked and breathless, before he knew what was going on. Nyx was undressing, staring at him with hungry eyes. There was a thrill that went through Prompto as he thought about how someone so attractive, so seductive, could be his boyfriend. He looked at his chiseled abs, his strong thighs, and the large cock in between his legs and felt a flush of desire go through him. As Nyx approached him, Prompto held out his arms to receive him, feeling more grateful to have him than upset over their situation. Perhaps this really was love, the knowledge that even if he was upset in some respects, he knew he was still happy to be with him.

Nyx kissed Prompto greedily as he grabbed the lubricant from the side of the table, his hands moving haphazardly as their desire took control. He had some on his fingers quickly and inserted them into Prompto, making him gasp and shudder as his hands smoothed down Nyx’s muscular back. His nails dug into Nyx’s skin as he pressed his fingers deep into him, making him moan softly as he tried to keep his voice down. He felt himself climaxing as Nyx stroked his cock in tandem with his fingers moving in and out, his mind going blank in his ectasy.

But Nyx wasn’t done with him. He continued to kiss Prompto, his hands caressing every inch of his skin, his fingers trailed his stomach, spreading the come around on his flat stomach as if he enjoyed the knowledge that he had pleasured Prompto and wanted to see him climax again. Soon enough, Prompto was hard again, and Nyx was pulling a condom on himself. He pressed his cock into him, pulling Prompto’s legs up against his chest so he could press further into him, making him moan. Prompto covered his mouth to prevent himself from being loud, although he was sure Ardyn could easily figure out what was going on.

Nyx thrust into him, slowly at first, then hard and deep into him. The movement wracked Prompto’s body, each thrust hitting his pleasure points deep inside him. Prompto caressed Nyx’s strong arms, his chest, his back, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend in him and on top of him. His back arched as Nyx thrust into him, up to the hilt, his hands dropping and gripping the sheets tightly as he felt a pleasure that only Nyx could bring him. Nyx grabbed Prompto’s cock and stroked it in tandem with his thrusts. 

“Oh Six,” Prompto moaned as he felt himself on the verge of climaxing again. “Fuck. More.”

He knew Nyx couldn’t hear him, but it didn’t seem to matter. Nyx could understand when Prompto felt good by his actions, and he thrust harder and stroked him quickly, focused on Prompto’s pleasure as well as his own. Nyx came first, but he continued to stroke Prompto until he came, both of them panting, Nyx’s eyes wild from the energy spent to achieve pleasure. Before pulling out of Prompto, he reached a hand out to him, caressing his face gently, as if saddened by what he had done to keep things from him. 

“_I love you, Prompto_,” Nyx signed after pulling out. “_I’m sorry I hurt you._”

“_Just come back to me_,” Prompto replied. He sat up, his body thrumming from the pleasure, his mind temporarily suspending the onslaught of terrible thoughts in his mind. “_Promise me that, and I’ll forgive you._”

“_I promise_,” Nyx affirmed. “_I swear it. You’ve only ever been the one for me. I never thought I would be able to have you, so now that I do I’m not letting you go._”

“_I don’t know what you see in me, but thank the Six you do. I’m not going to let you go either. I love you too._”

Nyx beamed at that, a smile that Prompto realized he really hadn’t seen in a while. He felt bad for putting him through so much anxiety and pain, but he was grateful that things seemed to be resolved for now. Prompto wondered if he had been worried about leaving him alone or the fact that Prompto had been unsure if he loved Nyx or not. He must have seen how Prompto had looked at Noctis with lustful eyes, and he felt a rush of guilt go through him.

“_Nyx_,” Prompto began, knowing he had to clean up but unwilling to until he talked to him about such an important topic. “_I’m not the type to cheat, you know. No matter what, I would never cheat on you. I care about you too much to do something like that. So don’t worry while you’re in Altissia. Please._”

Nyx smiled and walked over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Prompto let his lips linger a little longer on Nyx’s, a gentle longing filling his heart that wasn’t pained. It was the simple desire to just be with him. It had to be love. There was nothing else to call it. No one else could make him feel so reassured, even if things had been difficult between them just moments before.

“_I know_,” Nyx replied. “_I hope you can come visit me on your break if the trip takes longer than expected._”

“_Really? That would be so much fun! Oh, I would have to visit all the bakeries there to give Ignis some ideas!_” Prompto beamed at him as he stood up, his hips aching slightly as he walked towards the door. “_I’ll be right back._”

Nyx handed him his clothes, and he opened the door slightly, peeking out to make sure Ardyn wasn’t in his line of sight. He skipped across the hall and to the bathroom quickly, knowing if Ardyn caught him, he would be stark naked and a mess from the sex. Luckily he made it to the bathroom safely and took the time to clean up, feeling better than he had before. 

Things would work out for him and Nyx. He told himself that over and over again. There was nothing to worry about with Nyx because he was leaving for work and would be back, in his arms, soon enough. They would talk every day, and he might even get to visit Altissia on his break. It could actually be a good thing that happened, giving him an opportunity to see a different city and enjoy a change of pace. He reminded himself to not get ahead of himself, but he was trying to see the good in the situation instead of focusing on the bad.

When he left the bathroom, he noticed Ardyn coming out of his master bedroom, his lips pursed in concern. Prompto blushed a little, knowing that he just had sex with Nyx while Ardyn could have been waiting for him to tell him everything was okay. 

“Is everything okay?” Ardyn asked. “Have you guys talked it out?”

“I think so,” Prompto replied as he closed the bathroom door behind him. “He apologized and everything.”

Ardyn sighed. “Sex isn’t an apology. It’s his way of diverting the conversation so he doesn’t have to apologize.”

“He can’t help it that he has to go for work,” Prompto replied, trying not to get defensive. “I love him. I don’t want to lose him.”

“That’s fine, Prompto,” Ardyn replied. “I’m just worried that he’s manipulating you. I don’t even think he realizes he’s doing it.”

“He’s not,” Prompto asserted. “He loves me and wants to be with me.”

Ardyn sighed again. “Alright, alright. I’m making an appointment with a therapist for you tomorrow, okay? I’ll let you know when it is.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“I’m more worried about what he did to your hair,” Ardyn said with a frown. He looked at Prompto’s hair then fussed with it a bit before letting him go. “Get some rest, Prompto. Don’t let him have his way with you all night.”

Prompto blushed bright red. “I won’t. Thanks again for taking me in, Ardyn. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Ardyn smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

Prompto went back to the bedroom where Nyx was lounging on the bed, still naked, although he was considerably cleaned up, the condom thrown into the trash can in the room. He smiled at Prompto and held his arms out for him to join him. Prompto did so willingly, feeling comforted to know he was in Nyx’s arms. He felt bad for worrying Nyx, but he knew that he would never leave him. He cared about him far too much to hold onto any anger, knowing that he wanted to be with Nyx as long as Nyx still wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto: I'm mad at you  
Nyx: *takes off clothes*  
Prompto: Nevermind
> 
> ***
> 
> Ignis: This is really good. Can I have the recipe?  
Gladio's mom: I approve of this union. Marry this man right away.
> 
> ***
> 
> Ardyn: *sees Prompto's disheveled hair after sex* WHY DOES NO ONE RESPECT MY ARTISTRY?!
> 
> ***
> 
> Nyx: Value yourself more  
Also Nyx: *hides things from Prompto, gets mad at him for updating his look and getting a job, manipulates him into forgetting his anger by having sex with him*


	15. Hatred and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds out why his father hates the Besithias

It had been too long since Noctis visited his father. His father reached out to him and told him that he had to go away on business, so Noctis took the time after school to visit him. He wanted to bring Prompto along with him, to show his father how awesome Prompto was, but Prompto said he wanted to help out the bakery so they weren’t too short staffed. Business was beginning to pick up now that it was getting colder, and Ignis and Cindy genuinely needed the help during peak hours. Noctis had to concede that Prompto was right and that it was better for him to go alone.

Noctis’s father lived just up the street from Nyx, and he assumed Prompto’s father since they had mentioned he lived close to Nyx. Noctis had to walk up the street, past Nyx’s house, to get to his father’s since he didn’t want to drive the car that his father had gifted him, preferring to take the train if Ignis wasn’t going to drive. He was a terrible driver, and Ignis was the only one he trusted to drive a vehicle that nice. Noctis dressed in his regular black cargo pants and black shirt with his boots, but he had a jacket on as well since the days were getting colder.

It was a blustery, chilly day when Noctis made his way to his father’s after class. He was walking past a nice house, just around the corner from his father’s large mansion, when the door opened and an older man with harsh features stepped outside. He was carrying a beer in his hand, and he looked at Noctis with an unbridled malice that startled him. Noctis began to hurry on by, unsure of what the man wanted but unwilling to stick around any find out.

“You tell my son to come home!” the man shouted to him, his words slurring. “You tell him to get back here tonight or I’m cutting off his phone service in the morning!”

“I’ll pay it!” Noctis shouted back, realizing it must have been Prompto’s father.

He took off running before Verstael could run after him, but it didn’t take too long before he realized that the man wasn’t following him, likely too drunk to pursue him. Noctis didn’t really know how bad it got at the Besithia household, but he could only imagine this was the tip of the iceberg for Prompto. He shuddered to imagine what it was like for him growing up, feeling guilty for not being able to realize it in high school. It was unfair to Prompto to have suffered at all, let alone by himself until now.

Ardyn had called Noctis and told him that he was worried about Prompto and to make sure he spent extra time with him. Noctis didn’t know much about the situation since Ardyn kept Prompto’s secrets confidential, but he knew that it must have been a lot since Ardyn mentioned that Prompto had talked about going back home. Noctis wasn’t going to let him go back to his father without a fight. He would have Prompto live with him before he let him go back to his father. There was no way Prompto deserved even a sliver of what his father threw at him.

Noctis thought about the idea of Prompto living with him with a thrill that traveled from the pit of his stomach down to his thighs, and he immediately cursed himself for it. It wasn’t the first time he felt that way nor the first time he scolded himself and reminded himself that Prompto was currently pretty far in love with Nyx. It was evident to see whenever Nyx entered the room, and Noctis was getting used to the jealousy he felt in response. There was no way Prompto was going to leave Nyx, and Noctis had to get used to that fact. He had resolved to just be a good friend to him instead, even if he did think that Prompto sometimes looked at him more lustfully than just friends would. He had to chalk it up to his own brain playing tricks on him.

Since he had broken up with Luna, he really hadn’t heard from her. At one point he realized that she blocked him on social media, but it didn’t bother him until Ignis showed him a post she made about how she was broken hearted and made him out to be the villain. Noctis suspected his father saw the post because the next day it was taken down and he was no longer blocked. She was being dramatic about it either way, preferring to paint her in a way that kept her in the spotlight, but as long as Noctis wasn’t involved in it then it didn’t bother him. His father would likely rein her in a little bit to keep Noctis out of the limelight.

His father’s mansion was a sprawling expanse that was the center of the upper class area of Insomnia, the very heart of where the elites of Lucis wanted to be. It was a beautiful structure that looked almost like a palace, and Noctis was thankful that he grew up in such a beautiful place. There was security outside the gates to protect them from watchful eyes, and the mansion felt so much emptier without his mother there. She had been the light and warmth that seemed to be missing from the mansion now, even with his father’s presence. He had been young when they lost her, but there was a clear feeling of emptiness after the accident. 

“Hey guys,” Noctis greeted the security guards as they opened the personal gate for people to walk through instead of the one for cars. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good, Noctis,” one of the guards replied. “Just had our second kid. Baby boy.”

“Congrats man,” Noctis said with a smile. “You get the time off for it?”

“Full year with pay. Your dad treats us well.” He grinned as he took out a photo and showed Noctis.

“What a cute kid. I’ll tell him to give you another year.” They both laughed at that as Noctis walked through the gate and towards the mansion. “Good to see you.”

“You too, Noctis,” the guard called while Noctis jogged towards the side entrance. He rarely used the front door.

When he was inside he walked towards his father’s study, knowing he was going to be there if he was anywhere in the sprawling maze of rooms. Half of the rooms weren’t even used anymore, and there was one in particular that Noctis always stopped by anytime he visited. It was a room that was made a shrine for his mother, a place for them to visit and pray to the Six for her happiness beyond life. There were murals that she had painted as she was a great artist as a hobby. In fact, she had been great at everything she did. His father always spoke about her, even after death, and Noctis knew that he would never remarry or seek out anyone else. He was still too in love with his mother.

“Hey dad,” Noctis announced when he opened the large room that looked more like a library from a fairytale. The walls were white with blue sylleblossoms and gold roses, but most of them were lined with bookshelf upon bookshelf, all filled to the brim with books. There was a desk by the fireplace with a large glass dome around it to protect the books. A few large leather chairs were by the fireplace behind the desk as well, and Noctis knew that his father was either in the desk or in the chair. As he approached it, the chair won out, his father drinking a cup of tea while he stared into the fire.

His father was a tall man with striking features, his black hair and beard almost entirely grey and silver. He had blue eyes and a tall stature, his posture straighter and more dignified than Noctis’s. His leg was in a permanent brace while he had a black cane by his side, the product of the car accident they were all involved in. Noctis felt his own leg ache every time he looked at it. Usually his leg only ached after workouts or on particularly rainy days, and as long as he didn’t run too much then his slight limp wasn’t noticeable. 

“My son,” his father said as he stood up, a pleasant smile on his face. He hugged Noctis tightly before letting him go. “Sit down. Join me for a bit.”

Noctis complied, sitting across from his father in the comfortable leather chair, only a coffee table between them. They sat in silence for a while, his father staring into the fire, likely thinking of Noctis’s mother with a deep longing. Noctis wished his mother was still alive too, but he tried to live in a way that would make her proud each and every day. Eventually his father asked how he was doing, how class was going, and how Ignis was holding up as well. He was shocked when Noctis told him he started working at the bakery part time, but he seemed pleased by the news. He was happy to see that Noctis was supporting Ignis, someone who he considered to be a son to him and a brother to Noctis. 

“Your uncle says that you’ve spent a lot of time over at his place recently,” his father commented. “I’m glad to see you’re spending time with him before he has to leave town again.”

“Do you know when that will be?” Noctis asked in concern. He didn’t want Prompto to be put out on the streets and was immediately thinking of a way to get him to move to his place.

“Not yet,” he replied. “Your uncle says he plans on staying here for some time.”

“That’s good.” Noctis couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “He’s kind of watching after a friend of mine who’s been through a rough time at home. Uncle Ardyn seems pretty focused on helping him.”

“I suspected something like that,” he replied. “Ardyn has always wanted a child of his own, but he never had the opportunity. Who is this friend of yours? I don’t think I’ve met him.”

“His name is Prompto,” Noctis said. “We went to high school together, but I never got the chance to talk to him. We have a couple business classes together, so we were able to start talking that way. He’s actually a really great guy. One of the best. I kind of have a crush on him.”

Noctis blushed when he said it and more when his father looked at him in surprise. “Is he the reason you broke up with Luna?”

“No,” Noctis asserted. “We were on the way out for a while now. She’s been really tough to deal with lately, and she has been pretty mean to me and my friends. It was time to end it.”

“I’m glad you did then,” his father replied. “So this Prompto. Does he have a last name?”

Noctis hesitated, knowing that his father had told him to stay away from the Besithias. But if he met Prompto he would see that he was hurt by his own father, that he was a great guy, someone deserving of love and adoration, not scorn and rejection. There was no way his father would cast Prompto aside once he found out how great of a person he was.

“It’s Besithia actually,” Noctis said. His father looked shocked then angry. “I know you said to stay away from the Besithias, but you really have to meet Prompto. He’s such a great guy, and his father has treated him like garbage.”

“I don’t care how he’s treated him,” his father said in a callousness that was unusual for him. He was typically so welcoming and loving for everyone. “You stay away from the Besithias. And your uncle needs to get him out of his place as soon as possible.”

“Why do you hate them so much?” Noctis demanded. “Prompto is the best guy you’ll ever meet. He’s so kind and loving and wouldn’t ever hurt anyone. If you heard about the way he has been treated by his father, you’d only want to protect him like uncle Ardyn does.”

“He’s likely manipulating you to get his way,” his father retorted. “That’s how the Besithias are. Mark my words, Noctis, he will only take from you and hurt you.”

Noctis was angry. His father had never met him, never been able to make a fair assessment of him. If he met Prompto, knew him like Noctis did, then he would know that it wasn’t the case. Prompto was so worried about hurting others that Noctis couldn’t even fathom Prompto just hurting him. There was no way that Prompto would ever hurt Noctis in any way, at least not intentionally.

“Why? What has _he_ done that’s so bad that you can’t forgive him?” Noctis demanded. 

“The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree,” his father replied. “And that tree is rotten from the inside out. If I tell you this, then you will understand, but it will hurt you. If it keeps you away from the Besithias then I’ll tell you.”

“I doubt it’ll keep me away from Prompto,” Noctis said as he defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. “I doubt anything will keep me from him.”

His father only frowned, his brow furrowing, the wrinkles around his eyes showing his age. “When your mother died, it was because the paparazzi hunted down our car and caused an accident. Before that, when we were in Lestallum I was meeting with Verstael Besithia to discuss a business matter. If it went well then we would have partnered together on a new venture. But it didn’t go well, and I ultimately decided not to pursue the deal. He didn’t like that.

“He is a spiteful, vindictive man, and we all found that out that day, although you haven’t learned it until now. He was the one who called the paparazzi, letting it conveniently slip that we were on the way back to Insomnia. I don’t care what his son is like in front of you. All I know is that his father is the one responsible for the accident that robbed us of your mother. So I implore you. Please stay away from his son.”

Noctis’s heart was beating wildly, the truth of what his father was saying not sinking into his mind just yet. He thought about Prompto, then about his father, and he knew that it was likely that Noctis’s father was telling the truth. But that also meant that he had a crush on, was friends with, the son of the man who was responsible for his mother’s death, his father’s leg injury that would never heal, and the slight limp that he had when he walked and ran. Noctis didn’t know what to think, let alone what to do.

He leaned forward, his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t fair to him, fair to Prompto even, for him to judge him for his father’s actions. But how could he just ignore the fact that Prompto’s father was responsible for his mother’s death? How could he even face him after knowing the truth? Did Prompto know the truth? He didn’t think so, and he didn’t think that Prompto was manipulating him or his uncle like his father thought.

“I’m sorry, son,” his father said soothingly. “You deserved to know the truth. This Prompto person, however kind he acts, is not the person you think he is. How could he be when he is Verstael’s son? It is better you know now before you let your crush turn into something more. He will only hurt you in the end.”

“That’s not possible,” Noctis whispered without thinking. He knew it was the truth though. “Prompto would never hurt me. I know you don’t trust it, and why should you? But I know him. He won’t hurt me.”

His father sighed in frustration. “Very well. I will talk to my brother about this since he has already found a way to live with a Caelum.”

“What?” Noctis asked as he looked up at him. There were tears in his eyes, his vision blurring, and he wiped them away quickly.

“If a Besithia has wormed his way into our lives it’s because they have a particular goal in mind,” his father explained. “I don’t doubt that his father likely instructed him to befriend you and find a way into his life. They likely plotted some sob story together that you and Ardyn fell for right away because you’re both kind and trusting people.”

“That’s not how Prompto is,” Noctis insisted. He thought about how Prompto seemed so torn up about so much. That was because he was coping with the terrible situation he had growing up, right? It couldn’t have been because he felt guilty for manipulating Noctis, could it? His father was never someone to misjudge another person, and he didn’t doubt how he felt about Verstael was true, but he never had a chance to meet Prompto. 

“Has Ardyn already given him a makeover?” his father asked. When Noctis didn’t respond he pursed his lips, a trait that both he and his brother had. “Of course he has. I’m sure he was so thrilled to receive it too. Ardyn is probably doting on him like the damned trusting fool that he is. You both have been completely blinded by whatever acting prowess he has. And he probably intentionally had you develop a crush on him so that you wouldn’t be able to see the truth. These Besithias are a crafty bunch. Now I know you said you have a couple classes with him, but please limit your interaction. And don’t go to Ardyn’s place until I can talk to him.”

“What are you going to do?” Noctis asked. His heart was racing. He didn’t like the thought of Prompto having to leave the flat, knowing that Ardyn was protecting Prompto from his father. But if his father was right, then Prompto was only pretending that his father was a threat to him. “Prompto has a scar on his forehead from when he got into an altercation with his father. There was a witness too.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that was orchestrated,” his father pointed out. “Blood is a great way to garner sympathy. And I am going to talk to Ardyn and tell him the truth so that he gets Prompto out so he can stop taking advantage of him.”

“Just talk to Prompto first,” Noctis begged. “You’ll see that he’s a really good guy. I’ve never been a bad judge of character, have I? And I can tell Prompt is a good guy. Ignis thinks so too. He’s been to the bakery and works there part time.”

Regis made a startled noise at that. “I will communicate with Ignis too, then.”

“Please don’t,” Noctis replied. “Not until you talk to Prompto first.” His mind was still reeling from the information his father had granted him, his heart aching at the thought that Prompto could be manipulative at all. There was no way he could be. If he was, then wouldn’t he have just seduced Noctis entirely and not stuck with Nyx? Or was that part of the game? Was Nyx involved as well?

His father sighed as he looked into the fire. “I should cancel this trip to Altissia. At least until we get this sorted.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis insisted desperately. “I swear I’ll be able to handle it. Wait. You know Nyx Ulric, right? That’s Prompto’s boyfriend. Talk to him and you’ll see.”

“You have a crush on someone who is dating someone that much older than him?” his father asked. “There is no way this guy can be good. He’s just leeching off those who have money and are well off. I’ll talk to Nyx, but I doubt my opinion will change. If anything, I hope I can convince him to see the light and walk away from him.”

Noctis let out a frustrated noise. “You’re not seeing the truth, dad. I swear it. Your hatred towards his dad is justified, but not towards him. He’s the best guy I’ve ever met. The worst part is, if you tell him to leave, he’ll probably do it without hesitation. He has no self-esteem cause his father has treated him so poorly. Please don’t hurt him too. I promised I would never hurt him.”

“You are so trusting, just like your mother. Fine. I will speak to this Prompto. And once I reach the same conclusion I already have reached, you’ll see the truth. And then I’ll ensure the Besithias are out of our lives forever.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, their frustration at each other causing a tension between them. Neither of them were willing to change their minds, but Noctis felt his surety wavering. He always considered himself a good judge of character, but what if he had been fooled by Prompto entirely? Did that really mean that Prompto was a great actor and had fooled everyone else? He didn’t think it was possible. And he didn’t want Prompto to have to suffer anymore because his father was blinded by his hatred for Verstael.

“How long are you going to be in Altissia? When are you leaving?” Noctis tried to change the topic to better conversation, knowing neither of them would want to continue it for now.

“I’m leaving on the twenty sixth,” his father replied. “Nyx begged for the extra day, so I obliged. I expect we’ll be there for a couple of months. It’s one of our excursions to focus on new designs for next year’s models. You know, get us out of our element so we can be more creative in our choices. Once you get on break I’ll have you come out and join us if you’re interested. It’ll give you a chance to gain some experience before you graduate college.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Noctis considered. “Ignis’s bakery is really gaining traction, so I need to make sure that he’s able to cover the shifts I won’t work while I’m in Altissia. I’m sure he’ll not have a problem with it. As long as Prompto can pick up the extra workload.”

There was another uncomfortable silence at the mention of Prompto’s name. Noctis wanted his father to understand how much everyone relied on and cared for Prompto. Noctis thought about the possibility of what his father was saying about Prompto. He thought that it was nearly impossible that Prompto could do something like that, but if his father was accurate in his assessment of the Besithias, then it would break Noctis’s heart. He didn’t think he had it in him to deal with that level of heartache from Prompto. It would destroy him.

“That is certainly problematic,” his father said. “I’ll meet this guy who somehow has become an integral part of all of your lives. But until then, please keep your distance from him as much as possible. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Noctis didn’t think it was possible for him to be apart from Prompto for long, especially since his birthday was coming up and they had plans to celebrate it that Saturday. They considered doing something on his actual birthday, but since it was this Friday and he and Prompto both had classes, it was better to make plans the day after. Ardyn had something planned for Prompto during the day, leaving everything else during the evening up to Noctis and the others. Nyx said he was going to be with him the whole day, no matter what they were doing, and Noctis was both jealous and happy for the fact.

Now that he knew about what his father had done, though, could he face Prompto and celebrate with him? If Prompto was really manipulating them all then any birthday celebrations would be playing right into what Prompto wanted. He didn’t think it was possible for Prompto to behave that way, but his father had planted the seeds of doubt in his mind and heart. He didn’t want to think Prompto was capable of being that way, but if he was then it wasn’t a good idea for them to celebrate anything with him. He wished that his father never told him anything about Verstael Besithia in the first place. It was sending his mind into turmoil, his heart into chaos. 

“I’m gonna go talk to mom,” Noctis said as he stood up. “My mind is all over the place, and I don’t know what to do right now.”

“I’m sorry, son,” his father replied. “I’m only telling you because I don’t want to see you put through further pain. I don’t want your heart to get broken.”

“If what you say is true, then it’s too late. But I doubt that it is. You’ll see once you meet Prompto. I’ll see you later, dad. I’ll make sure that I see you off before you head out to Altissia.”

“Feel free to use this place as your own, of course. No wild parties, though. Or at least make sure no media for the parties.” He smiled gently at him, knowing that he had hurt his son to some degree. 

“I’ll consider it,” Noctis replied with an equal smile. “See you around. Love ya.”

“Love you too, son.” 

Noctis left the room, his mind reeling as he made his way to the room they had dedicated to his mother. It was close to his father’s bedroom as well as Noctis’s room. He opened the door to the large room. The walls were painted a passionate red with splashes of silver and gold petals cascading down. Artwork hung on the walls, all originals from his mother, and there was a shrine with incense, her photo, and a few of her favorite things against one of the walls. An urn with her ashes was prominent in the center of the shrine. There was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony overlooking the back lawn. Around the room were some of his mother’s favorites, from her favorite dress to her favorite guitar. It was a shrine dedicated to her, a place where they could go and just be surrounded by her presence even though she was gone.

“Hey mom,” Noctis greeted her photo while he lit the sylleblossom scented incense on the shrine.

His mother had long dark hair and eyes like Noctis’s. She was beautiful, tall, and the picture of loveliness and strength. He hated that she had shielded him in the car accident, that he was the cause of her death. If she had just let him die then she would still be alive. It was a fact that he struggled with daily, that he had been to therapy for, that he knew he couldn’t really quite overcome, at least not yet. With a start, he realized that Prompto felt just as guilty for the loss of his mother. Or was that a lie too? Maybe he knew that he likely felt guilty about it and made up the lie so that he could relate to him.  
“Mom, I’m having a hard time,” Noctis said as he knelt in front of the shrine, looking at her photo. “Dad says I shouldn’t trust Prompto, but I don’t think that Prompto’s trying to hurt me or manipulate me. If he is, then he is the best actor I’ve ever seen. I’m trying to imagine what you would say if you were here, but it’s hard. Prompto’s dad is responsible for your death. How can I just let that go and continue to act like nothing is wrong?”

There was a resounding silence, as there always was. Noctis was talking to a picture, not his real mother, just a pile of ashes that used to make up a person. There would never be a response from her, not anymore. But he closed his eyes, trying to imagine what she would say if she was here. He imagined her arms around him, her strength and love radiating through and protecting him, guiding him. Noctis was young when she passed, but he knew that she was a strong person who raised him with the compassion and love of a queen or even one of the Six.

_If you love him, then the sins of his father should not reflect on him, Noctis. You know this in your heart. You know he is not the person your father thinks he is. In time he will see that. Do not hurt him for something that is not his fault. _The words resonated in his chest, in his soul, and he felt his mother’s presence as he felt them. It was the truth, and it brought tears to his eyes to know that his mother was guiding him, even if it was his imagination and not truly her. Her voice and spirit were always something that were able to cut through all the bullshit and get to the heart of the matter. Even in death she was guiding him to the truth.

“Thanks mom,” Noctis whispered when he opened his eyes and looked at her portrait and the black urn with a silver rim. “I know Prompto isn’t responsible or at fault. He’s about as different as his father as he can be. And maybe I do love him. But I will only support him as a friend while he’s with Nyx. As soon as they break up, though, it’s on.”

He smiled at that, feeling a little bit of his mother’s orneriness in his veins. He was stubborn like his father and wild like his mother. With that, he knew that supporting Prompto was the only natural conclusion he could reasonably reach. Ardyn would likely think the same, knowing that Prompto could not be blamed for Verstael’s actions and that it was impossible for him to manipulate anyone.

Noctis spent a bit more time talking to his mother, telling her all the things he would tell her if she were still with him. He could imagine just how she would smile at all the great things he was doing, at all the wonderful friends he made, and how he was working hard to be a good person. She likely would have laughed and booed at Luna, then hugged Noctis and told him she was proud of him for being strong enough to end a bad relationship before it got worse. She would have kissed him on the forehead and sang him a lullaby before he fell asleep as she did when she was alive, no matter how old he got. She always sang a simple phrase, I love you, in a soulful melody that was both longing and beautiful. 

“I love you mom,” Noctis said as he began to wrap up his one-way conversation. “I’m going to stay by Prompto’s side and show dad that just because his father did something terrible, it doesn’t mean Prompto is terrible too. You’d really like him, actually.” He laughed a little. “You’d probably plan our wedding for us. But that’s not gonna happen. He’s with Nyx, and I doubt he’ll ever leave him. He’s that type of guy to be singularly devoted to the person he’s with. I wish that he was devoted to me like that.”

He felt a bit sad as he said it. Noctis knew that Prompto would never leave Nyx. Maybe Nyx was there to take advantage of the fact and covet Prompto, but Noctis also desired Prompto in the same way so he couldn’t blame him. Anyone who was with him would want to protect him at all costs. Prompto always looked at Nyx with such hopeful, loving eyes that it hurt Noctis to think that he would never receive that from him. He was very happy that Prompto was in such a loving relationship, but he wished that he was the one in a relationship with him. It would never happen, though, and he had to let go of the notion that Prompto would one day be single again and he could make his move. Being friends with him had to be good enough for him.

As Noctis got up and left the room, he took a deep breath, feeling better whenever he took the time to speak with his mother. He hadn’t done it in a while, and Noctis resolved to visit at least once a week. When he made his way to the back door, he ran into his father, who looked like he was waiting for him before he left.

“How was your talk?” he asked with a gentle smile, his hands resting on the cane as he stood by the door.

“It was decent,” Noctis replied. “Mom always gives good advice.”

“What was the verdict this time?” his father inquired, and Noctis knew he was talking about Prompto.

“That Prompto is a good guy and I shouldn’t judge him based on what his father has done,” Noctis replied. His father frowned. “You haven’t met him, so you can’t see it, but you will one day. Ignis will say the same, by the way.”

“Please be careful, Noctis,” his father encouraged. “You may be right, but I can’t forget what Verstael has done.”

“I haven’t forgotten it,” Noctis said, his fists clenched tightly. “But I’m not going to direct that rage towards someone who is innocent.”

“Maybe about that, yes. But I’m sure he is just like his father.” He sighed. “Let’s take a break from this conversation as we won’t get anywhere with this. I love you, son. Keep up the good work on your courses. Say hello to Ignis for me.”

“I will. Love you too, dad.” He hugged his father. Even though he was upset with him, it didn’t mean he was going to resent him or let their disagreement destroy their relationship. His father wouldn’t let it happen either. All they had was each other.

Noctis made his way out of the house, his mind focused on what his father had told him, what he realized was true and what was an assumption. He realized that he was likely in love with Prompto, someone he could never have, and that he wasn’t going to hold him accountable for his father’s actions. His heart felt broken and longing, both for Prompto and his mother but in very different ways. He decided that he was going to immediately talk to Ignis, and when he looked at his watch he realized that the time was still early. The bakery was still open, so he hoped that he could make it there quickly enough before Ignis ended up at Cor’s place.

The trip back to downtown Insomnia was quick, the upper class area close enough to the high rises and the streets for shopping, including the street where Ignis and Gladio both set up shop. He wondered how Ignis was handling Cor going to Altissia for the time, but he supposed that Ignis was a stronger person than he was. If he was dating someone and they had to leave town for anywhere from a couple months to a year it would take more of a toll on him. He didn’t think he could make a relationship work. Well, if it was Prompto then he could, but that was an impossibility for him.

When he got to the bakery the sun had already set, the nights getting longer now that the winter months were quickly approaching. There was a soft glow from the bakery that was welcoming him, beckoning him into the warmth. He saw Prompto working behind the counter, assisting a customer with a purchase, a pleasant smile on his face while the cute girl he was assisting was blushing wildly. He seemed oblivious, clearly not knowing the effect he had on the people around him. The girl finished her purchase and walked away, completely awed and struck by Prompto’s pleasant demeanor and attractive features like she had just met a celebrity. She stepped out of the bakery and into the cool air, her blushing face turning redder when she noticed Noctis.

“I know,” Noctis said as he smiled at her. “He has that effect on people.”

“Is he single?” she asked softly.

“Sorry,” Noctis replied. “He’s pretty devoted to the person he’s dating.”

“Damn,” she replied. “At least he’s eye candy.”

Noctis laughed. “You’re right. Have a good one.” He stepped into the bakery, his heart skipping a beat when Prompto beamed at him. “Hey Prompto.”

“Hey Noct!” Prompto replied excitedly. “I didn’t think you’d make it back before closing.”

“Me neither,” Noctis replied honestly. “Is Iggy in the back? I gotta talk to him about something.”

“Is everything okay?” Prompto asked, his smile faltering. 

“Yeah, just some stuff I gotta catch him up on with my dad,” Noctis lied dismissively. He didn’t want Prompto to worry about something that he would definitely take to heart and shoulder a responsibility that wasn’t his to bear.

“Oh okay,” Prompto replied. “He’s in the back, as usual. I think he just finished up baking a cake or something.”

Noctis nodded and walked into the back of the bakery. Sure enough, Ignis was putting a cake into a refrigerator to cool it down. It looked like the carrot spice cake they had at the Amicitia household, and he smiled knowing that Ignis would like give them credit if it turned out well. His smile fell when he realized what he had to talk to Ignis about.

“_Can we talk upstairs?_” Noctis asked. “_I have to talk to you about something._”

“_Of course_,” Ignis replied. “_What’s going on?_”

“_It’s not something I can talk about here_,” Noctis explained. Ignis immediately followed him up the steps and to his room. When the door was shut and locked Noctis explained to Ignis what his father said, and he watched as Ignis’s frown got deeper and deeper. His hands started on his hips, but his arms ended up folded across his chest. Noctis finished explaining the situation, and there was a long moment where nothing was discussed.

“_It explains why I got a text from your father telling me not to schedule Prompto for any future shifts for the time being_,” Ignis finally signed. “_I haven’t responded yet because I figured you would tell me what’s going on. What should I do? Your father invested in this business._”

“_Prompto is innocent in all this_,” Noctis asserted. “_You know it and I know it. It’s not right for us to blame him for something his father did._”

“_But your father seems to think he’s manipulating us to get close to all the Caelums_,” Ignis pointed out.

“_Do you really believe that?_” Noctis retorted quickly. “_Think about it. Do you really think Prompto is one of those guys?_”

“_No_,” Ignis admitted. “_But if he is then he’s good at what he does. What should I do?_”

“_I’m not about to just abandon Prompto because his dad did something so horrible. Words can’t describe how much I want to just make his dad feel what me and my dad have been through. But I think it’s obvious that Prompto has been just as hurt by his dad too._”

“_I’m stuck in an awkward position. I need the help, but I don’t know what your father will say if I schedule Prompto. Maybe I can just tell him to take the week off so he can enjoy his birthday?_”

“_Do what you want._” Noctis didn’t like that answer. He wanted Ignis to stand by Prompto’s side, especially because he knew that Prompto was suffering at the hands of his father just as much as his father had hurt Noctis and his family. “_I’m not abandoning Prompto._”

“_Don’t be mad at me. Be mad at Prompto’s father or at your father even. I don’t think I’m going to take him off the schedule, but I have to be prepared for how your father will respond to that._”

“_He won’t do anything. You’re his son, not his investment. I gotta go. I’m angry about the situation and don’t want to take it out on anyone._”

Noctis left before Ignis could continue the conversation, knowing that he was getting angrier about the situation overall. He ignored Cindy when he got downstairs, grumbling about how he was on his way home, and tried to avoid Prompto unsuccessfully when he reached the front of the bakery. 

“Is everything okay?” Prompto asked again.

“You already asked that,” Noctis said, agitated as he stepped back from around the counter. 

“S-sorry,” Prompto stammered. Noctis kept his back turned to him. “I hope you have a good evening.”

It was said in the same tone that Prompto had said it when he had first withdrawn from him after Noctis snapped at him that day in class. He sighed, knowing it wasn’t fair to Prompto, but he was still angry at Prompto’s father. It was hard not to take it out on him since he was Verstael’s son. Verstael was responsible for his mother’s death. It was hard not to think about that even though he knew Prompto wasn’t at fault.

“I’m sorry, Prompto,” Noctis said as he turned around and looked at the far too attractive individual. “I had a rough day, and it’s not your fault. It’s better for me to just be alone for now so I can cool off and not take it out on anyone.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto said, even though he looked sad. He always said that. Noctis had a feeling that if he punched Prompto then apologized, Prompto would have the same response. He doubted that Prompto knew how to stand up for himself. “I hope you have a better day tomorrow. Please don’t hesitate to reach out to me if you want to talk. I really care about you and don’t want you to be upset. Oh, I should probably check in on Ignis and see if he needs any help. See you later, Noct. Feel better.”

He went into the back quickly, clearly as a way to avoid anymore wrath coming from Noctis. Noctis cursed himself, knowing he was entitled to his anger but not entitled to take it out on someone who didn’t do anything wrong. He would have to get that under wraps quickly, especially if he planned on continuing his friendship with Prompto. There was no reason to take things out on him because of his father. Otherwise it would be the same as Noctis’s father or even Prompto’s father. Prompto didn’t deserve that, and Noctis didn’t want to be that person.

Noctis made his way back to his apartment, cursing himself even more as he stepped back out into the cool night air. He had resolved to not blame Prompto for something that his father did, so why was he so angry and taking it out on Prompto? When he reached his apartment, he slammed the door behind him, cursing himself, his father, and Prompto’s father for the situation. It wasn’t fair to take it out on Prompto, but he could feel his anger spiraling and knew that he would upset him or hurt him if he stuck around.

His phone went off as he made his way to the couch, ready to take his anger out on the video games he had instead of on someone who didn’t cause him any harm. He looked at it and cursed at himself. Ignis had texted him.

_I’m sorry you’re angry, but_   
_please don’t take it out on us._   
_Prompto can tell something is_   
_up and while he won’t say anything_   
_he can pick up that it has something_   
_to do with him. He’s not dumb._

“Fuck my life,” Noctis cursed. He tossed the phone to the side, not wanting to respond to Ignis or reach out to Prompto. Right now his downward spiral was taking his anger and turning it into self-pity. When that happened, he isolated himself and just let his wallowing take control. Right now, he fully intended on letting his self-pity take over as he turned on the game and grabbed the controller, his mood darkening by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: I'm not gonna take this out on Prompto *proceeds to take it out on Prompto*  
Oof I feel for Noctis, though. It's a difficult situation to be in, but boy your resolve needs more... Resolve.


	16. Surprise Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets a few surprise visitors at the bakery

Ignis didn’t have a choice. He had to schedule Prompto, despite what Regis had advised. Noctis had decided to stop showing up for his shifts and wasn’t answering his phone, likely stewing in his own hatred towards Prompto’s father. As a result, Ignis had to ask Prompto to pick up the shifts that Noctis was supposed to work, and while he couldn’t take them all due to his class schedule, he took as many as he could. Ignis could tell that Prompto was tired, shuffling between his class schedule, working on his portfolio project, and working double the hours he planned on. He felt bad for asking him to do it, but every time he apologized Prompto would just dismiss him and say he was happy to help. Ignis wanted to hit Noctis and tell him to get his head out of his ass as a result.

The bakery had taken off even more than expected once the magazine article came out. Prompto and Cindy both ogled over it, admiring the photos they got of the bakery, Ignis’s face on the front cover of the magazine. He hadn’t expected that, and while Penny had assured him a good review, the stunning article was far more than what he expected. Prompto said that he had bought several copies of the magazine and was telling everyone and anyone to read it. Cindy was much the same. It warmed Ignis’s heart to know that his two employees were so happy to support him, but more than that his friends were supporting him. Gladio was overjoyed and said he had the magazine displayed at the gym and was telling everyone that they’re in business together, sending people to the gym to work out and the bakery to carbo-load. 

_While unassuming and welcoming in appearance, Baked Elemancy is a hidden gem that regulars and local flock to in order to enjoy the delights carefully crafted by Ignis Scientia. Ignis himself is a baker beyond comparison, rivaling the flavors of Cor Leonis with far more humility. Shrouded in mystery, this deaf baker has shown Lucis that he doesn’t have an impairment or disability, but rather a flair for flavors and a talent that has been hailed by many in the baking community. More than that, Ignis has turned his bakery into a safe haven for all walks of life, from the super wealthy and rich to those who are looking for a LGBT and diverse abilities friendly space._

Ignis was more than stunned by the article, and he was proud that many from all over Insomnia were now coming to see what his bakery was about. Several people from the deaf community came to try his goods then tell him how happy they were to know that Lucis had its first deaf person on the cover of_ Insomnian Foods_. Those from the LGBT community came to tell him that they were so happy to know that it was a safe space for them and that they had someone other than Cor Leonis to fawn over.

Ignis was both pleased and blushing from embarrassment, particularly when several men and women alike asked him on a date. They were sorely disappointed when they discovered Ignis was already dating someone. Maybe he did have other options that he hadn’t considered. He still wanted to give it an honest shot with Cor, but it was good to know that he was wrong about his options and that there were people out there who were interested in being with him.

There was an unintended consequence of the magazine article that he had been trying to avoid. Several people he went to high school with, who bullied him mercilessly, came to see what the fuss was about. Some acted like nothing happened back then, that they were great friends and that they were proud to know him. Prompto and Cindy were happy to field those people and shoo them out of the bakery, informing them that Ignis was busy in the back.

The others that he took the time to come out and see were there to apologize. He knew it was to assuage their own guilt, but he figured it would be good for him to let go of some of the pain as well. _You didn’t deserve it, and I’m sorry. I’m glad to see you’re doing well despite how awful I was to you. I don’t expect your forgiveness, but I hope that you continue to do well and be successful. _Ignis didn’t know how to respond to them, but he found that those who were the most sincere were tearful and often brought a tear to his eye.

But without Noctis there to help out, it was easy to be overwhelmed. He was considering putting an ad out to hire part time help since it seemed clear that Noctis wasn’t going to be coming back to work. He knew something was up, though, when Prompto told him that he hadn’t seen Noctis in class all week. It was already Thursday, and Ignis resolved to go to Noctis’s apartment after work. Prompto offered to come with him, extremely worried as well, but Ignis declined. It was something that was better for him to talk to him about alone. 

“_We need help out front_,” Cindy signed as Ignis finished up decorating a new tray of cupcakes. “_Prompto is manning the register, but it’s hectic out there._”

“_I’m coming_,” Ignis replied. He grabbed the tray and pulled it out, confronted by the line of people that stretched out the door. After he loaded the pastry case back up, Cindy signed to him to start grabbing different pastries for the orders, and Prompto hurriedly rang people up at the register, a flustered smile on his face. He looked far more exhausted than Ignis realized, and he knew that Prompto was working himself too hard. It wasn’t fair to him, especially since his birthday was just the next day.

They worked through the rush, Ignis rushing to the back to pull more pastries and cakes out as the pastry case dwindled down. Luckily they had anticipated the increase in sales, although not quite to this extent, and were baking more and more each day to keep up with the demand. Prompto had even come by early in the morning to help out, even if Ignis was just having him measure out ingredients or take care of the front of house to take the load off.

How Regis could think Prompto was manipulating them was beyond Ignis. No one who was being manipulative would be there at four in the morning, work until they had class, then come back and work until close. He was even stopping in between classes to help out for a few minutes or an hour at a time. Ignis reminded himself to give Noctis a swift kick for abandoning them, worrying Prompto, and leaving them short staffed because of whatever mood he was in. He knew that what Noctis had been told by his father was pretty horrible, but disappearing from their lives wasn’t helping anyone.

The rush finally died down later in the day, and all three of them were left panting and exhausted as Ignis poured each of them a cup of coffee. They all drank theirs gratefully, but Prompto excused himself to the back, grabbing more pastries without being asked or told. He really was a model employee, and Ignis was glad that he had hired him. At one point Regis reached out and asked if he had listened to his advice._ No because your son hasn’t shown up for work and we can’t handle the influx of customers right now without his help. Besides, he’s only gone above and beyond to assist me without Noctis here. If anything, he’s the exact opposite of what you think. _Regis didn’t respond after that.

“_You can take a break_,” Ignis signed to Prompto as he filled the pastry case with more apple cinnamon cookies.

“_It’s okay_,” Prompto replied with a tired smile. “_I’m happy to help. Besides, I’ve got a lot of awesome pics for the social media page!_”

Ignis smiled then took an envelope out of his pocket. “_Tomorrow is payday, but I figured I’d give this to you early. You deserve it. And there’s a bonus in there too for picking up the extra shifts._”

Prompto beamed as he took the envelope and pulled out his paycheck. His face turned to shock, his eyes wide, as he looked at the amount. “_I can’t accept this. This is too much!_”

“_It’s your compensation plus what I would have paid Noctis had he shown up for work_,” Ignis explained. “_You’re doing your job, the social media page, and Noctis’s job. If anything, this isn’t enough._”

“_Thank you! I am so grateful. Thank you, thank you!_” Prompto smiled widely as he looked at the check. “_I have some money in savings, but now I can get my phone turned back on._”

“_Your phone?_” Ignis looked at him curiously.

“_Yeah, my dad turned my phone off earlier this week so I’ve been relying on local wifi hotspots. But now I can get my own plan and put the rest in savings. I’m saving to get my own place so I can be more independent. Maybe a small studio near campus or something. Then when financial aid hits next semester I can accept the extra scholarship amount to help out too. And if I get featured in the gallery then there’s extra scholarship gil there too._” Prompto said it matter-of-factly, just a reality of his life, but Ignis frowned in concern.

“_Does Ardyn know your phone service was shut off?_” Ignis thought back to Regis’s concerns and almost laughed at it. Prompto was so worried about being an inconvenience he didn’t even take breaks at work unless Ignis forced him.

“_No._” Prompto blushed in embarrassment. “_I didn’t want to worry him. And I want to pay for it myself. It’s something I really want to do, and I know Ardyn would automatically pay for it if I told him._”

“_Fair enough. Why don’t you take the rest of the night off to go get your phone service back? We can handle it from here._” Ignis smiled reassuringly.

“_It’s okay! The phone stores are open late, so I can hold out. We’re closing in only an hour and a half anyway._” Prompto smiled as he tucked the check in his pocket. “_I’m going to go do the dishes to get a head start._”

“_I think you just made his night_,” Cindy commented after Prompto disappeared into the back. 

“_It’s ridiculous that anyone could think bad of him_,” Ignis replied absentmindedly.

“_What’s that about?_” Cindy inquired. He hadn’t told her about what Noctis had told him. 

“_Nothing._” Ignis shook his head. He took out his cell phone and sent Noctis text, asking him where he was. He didn’t expect a response, but he was growing more frustrated as time went on. They were supposed to be celebrating Prompto’s birthday in two days, but Noctis hadn’t even spoken to any of them since Monday. He would have been worried if it wasn’t for the fact that Ignis knew he got like this when he was sulking or being moody.

“_So is Noctis ever coming back to the bakery?_” Cindy asked, reading his mind.

“_He’s sulking about something. I’m going to his place after work to straighten it out and give him a kick._”

“_Good because Prompto is really worried about him. He’s sent him some messages through social media since he can’t text yet and hasn’t heard back. Ignoring him right before his birthday isn’t cool._”

Ignis was about to respond when the entrance opened, a straggler walking through the door after the rush had come and gone. He looked up as Cindy greeted the customer, his heart sinking as he froze. Ravus was stepping into the bakery, his handsome features looking both inquisitive and nervous. Why was he nervous? Did he come here to gloat about how he had almost fucked Insomnia’s newest celebrated baker? Or did he come to torture him some more?

“What can I get you?” Cindy asked when she saw Ignis’s expression, frozen in terror.

“_Hi Ignis_,” Ravus signed as he looked past Cindy and to Ignis. It shocked Ignis still that Ravus knew sign language. He figured that Ravus likely stopped practicing it after he had hurt Ignis so expertly. “_How are you?_”

“_Fine_,” Ignis signed shortly. “_What can we get you?_”

There was a moment of hesitation from Ravus. He looked at Ignis with an expression that was apologetic, almost longing. Ignis didn’t know why he was here at all, and the last thing he needed was for Ravus to come back into his life. This was another reason he had been hesitant to do the interview. He didn’t want people like Ravus to come and find him.

“_Whatever you decide_,” Ravus finally replied. “_I’m glad to see you’re well. When I saw you on the front cover of the magazine I was really happy to see you so successful. Is there… Can we catch up?_”

There was a tap on Ignis’s shoulder and he turned around. “_I need your help in the back_,” Prompto signed quickly. “_Sorry to pull you away._”

“_Looks like we’ll have to end this conversation here_,” Ignis signed to Ravus. He hoped whatever was going on in the back wasn’t serious, but he was grateful to be pulled away. With a dismissive wave, he followed Prompto into the back. “_What’s going on?_”

Ignis couldn’t see anything that looked wrong or off. “_Nothing_,” Prompto replied. “_I saw your expression and figured you wanted to escape the conversation._”

Ignis let out a sigh of relief then quickly pulled Prompto into a tight hug, grateful for such a friend to come to his aid. Prompto didn’t know anything about what had happened with Ravus. It was something he didn’t tell anyone. Only Cor and Noctis knew what had happened, only because they had been in his life at that point and throughout college. But Prompto was one of those people who could pick up on difficult situations, negative emotions, and painful moments. He was relieved that Prompto was ready and willing to save him from those moments.

“_Thank you_,” Ignis signed when he released Prompto. “_That’s my… well my ex, I guess. He was pretty horrible in high school and is part of the reason why I was pretty seriously bullied._”

“_That’s awful_,” Prompto replied. “_You’re, like, the best person ever. I don’t know why anyone would want to bully you. If he comes back I’ll get rid of him! No one hurts my Iggy and gets away with it._”

Ignis laughed and hugged Prompto again. “_You’re a great friend, Prom. I hope you realize that._”

“_Thank you_,” Prompto replied with a blush. He looked down, something clearly weighing on his mind. “_If you see Noctis, can you tell him I’m sorry? I don’t know what I did, but I know he’s mad at me for some reason. I can tell. Otherwise he wouldn’t be avoiding coming here or going to class, would he?_”

Ignis sighed. “_Noctis gets moody from time to time. Try not to worry about it. He’ll apologize and get his head out of his ass eventually._”

Prompto nodded, looking uncertain. “_I’m… I’m thinking I don’t want to celebrate my birthday if I upset him. I don’t want him to go out of his way when I know that I upset him._”

“_It’s not you, Prom. He’s being an ass because he’s going through something. I’m going to talk to him after work and we’ll sort it out._” 

Prompto nodded, but he looked close to tears. Cindy stepped into the back and smiled at them. “_He’s gone. Thanks Prom for the quick thinking._”

“_I’m going to finish the dishes_,” Prompto signed as he went back to his job, his expression clearly concerned.

Ignis resumed his post, helping Cindy in the front while jumping to the back to take care of back house items. Prompto was diligently focused on the dishes, cleaning up the back, and moving around the bakery to help customers. Ignis could tell that Prompto was slowing down from exhaustion, but he refused to give up. He wanted to tell him to take it easy and take a break or else he was going to collapse, but Prompto was moving on ahead without any hesitation.

“_That boy is gonna work himself to death_,” Cindy said. “_Either hire more help or get Noctis back here._”

“_I will_,” Ignis replied. 

“_I doubt he’s getting any sleep. He’s got classes and his portfolio to worry about, which means he has to do homework in his spare time. So if he’s off at eight and up and here by four, where does he find the time to sleep and get his homework done?_” Cindy sighed.

“_Can you handle the rest from here with him? I’m going to talk to Noctis now._” Ignis took off his apron, his anger at Noctis reaching its tipping point. He hadn’t considered that Prompto wasn’t even sleeping to help out the bakery. 

“_Good. Get him back to work or fire his ass. And kick him for me too._” Cindy took his apron from him. 

Ignis made his way out of the bakery, into the cool night air as he made his way to the apartment complex Noctis was staying in. He hadn’t been there recently due to his busy schedule, either spending his time after hours with Gladio or Cor, but he knew the way by heart. It was a short distance away, and he reached Noctis’s front door in no time at all. Angrily, Ignis banged on Noctis’s door, knowing that he was being loud even if he couldn’t hear. Noctis opened the door readily enough, dressed in sweats and a shirt.

“_Ignis? What are you doing here?_” Noctis signed in surprise. “_What about the bakery?_”

Ignis didn’t respond just yet. He stepped past him and into the apartment, walking over to the living room. Noctis was still by the front door, closing it and looking at Ignis in shock, clearly not expecting Ignis’s anger. He walked over to Ignis, looking at him guiltily.

“_Sit_,” Ignis commanded. He pointed to the couch and Noctis sat down quickly. “_Do you realize how much you’ve worried everyone? Why haven’t you responded to anyone’s texts or messages?_”

“_Sorry_,” Noctis replied. “_I’ve just been trying to figure out what to do about all this stuff._”

“_I thought you resolved not to abandon Prompto just because his father is a shitty human being_,” Ignis pointed out. “_You realize that Prompto has picked up all your shifts at the bakery and has even come in at times when he shouldn’t because you haven’t showed? He told me to tell you that he’s sorry and that he wants to cancel any birthday plans we were making because of you. He’s at the bakery at four, going to his classes, doing his portfolio, and doing his homework each and every day because you haven’t shown once this week._”

“_I didn’t realize I was inconveniencing everyone_,” Noctis admitted. “_I’m just dealing with a lot right now._”

“_We all deal with shit every day. But that doesn’t mean we ignore our responsibilities. Prompto’s phone got shut off because of his father. He’s dealing with a lot of shit we couldn’t even fathom. But he’s still showing up and going out of his way to help. I get that you found out that stuff about Prompto’s dad, but it doesn’t have anything to do with Prompto. You said that yourself. Get your head out of your ass already._”

“_You don’t get it!_” Noctis signed angrily. “_How can you? No one gets how it feels to know that his dad killed my mom! I don’t even know how to look at him right now! I thought I could do it, that I could be there for him, but every time I think about him I get angry. I know it’s not his fault, but my dad’s words got to me. What if he’s just manipulating me into falling for him? What if he’s doing all this cause his dad told him to?_”

“_If you saw how hard Prompto has been working at the bakery then you’d see that isn’t the case. You’ve always been his champion since you first met him. And now suddenly you’re just going to believe your father, who has never met him? You know what, Noctis, I thought you were a better friend than this. If you really cared for Prompto and loved him like you said, then you wouldn’t be avoiding him. You would be able to separate him from his father. If this is how you’re going to be, don’t come back to the bakery for work, and don’t come to Prompto’s birthday celebrations Saturday. He doesn’t need or deserve your self-pity and anger._”

Ignis walked away at that, slamming Noctis’s apartment door angrily behind him. He was angry that Noctis wasn’t taking his own advice, that he had just decided to abandon them because of his own anger. He was upset that his best friend was acting so childish, knowing that Prompto had been put through hell by his family growing up, likely through far more pain than they could even imagine. He was pissed that Noctis couldn’t even handle a sliver of the pain that Prompto had to deal with daily while Prompto was going out of his way to help Ignis at the bakery. 

His phone went off, taking him out of his anger, and he looked at it in shock. Panic was gripping him as he read the text from Cindy.

_Come back. Now._   
_Prompto’s dad showed up._   
_I’m ready to call the police,_   
_but he’s hiding in your room_   
_right now. He’s demanding to_   
_see Prompto._

_Fuck._ Ignis took off, running past the people who looked at him in shock, grateful that he kept himself active and that the bakery was close by. The last thing Prompto needed was to have to confront his father or to have his father in the bakery. He sent a quick text to Nyx as he ran, telling him to get to the bakery as soon as possible. He doubted that Nyx would get it until later since he was at work, but he knew Nyx would want to know and be there. Then he forwarded the message to Ardyn.

When Ignis got to the bakery he saw an older man standing at the counter, shouting at Cindy while his fists pounded on the counter. Customers were looking at him, both concerned and upset that he was creating a nuisance in the otherwise comfortable space. Panting and concerned, Ignis came around the counter and stared at the man angrily.

“_Please keep your voice down in my establishment_,” Ignis signed while Cindy translated.

“Don’t tell me to keep my voice down!” he spat. “Where is my son?! It’s his birthday and I demand to see him!”

“_It’s his birthday tomorrow you idiot_,” Ignis signed angrily. “_You’re drunk. Go home and I will tell him you visited. He’s not here right now._”

“Bullshit, he’s always at this place. Where is he? Where’s that little shit?” He looked around wildly as if he was going to suddenly appear.

“_If you do not leave, I will call the police_,” Ignis signed while Cindy continued to translate. “_You are not welcome in my establishment. Now leave._”

“I’m not leaving until I see my son!” He was becoming more agitated, and Ignis realized there was no use trying to reason with him. 

“Alright buddy, it’s time to go,” Gladio said behind him. Ignis had never been happier to see the muscular man before in his life. “You’re disturbing the peace here. Prompto’s not here, and even if he was, you’re too drunk to talk to him. You can wish him a happy birthday later. But you’re disturbing these fine folks enjoying his hard work. Come on.”

Gladio took a step towards him. “Don’t touch me!” Verstael spat, ready to hit Gladio. Ignis looked at him in worry, but he only smiled. 

“Come on,” Gladio repeated. “If not I’ll be forced to subdue you, and I know you aren’t strong enough to fight back against me. Take your pick. Leave standing up or flat on your ass.”

Verstael swayed, too drunk to stand still, as he looked at Gladio. “Fine. But you tell that little shit when you see him that he better come home or else.”

Gladio stepped aside to let Verstael pass, and that’s when Ignis saw Noctis standing by the front door, his mouth open slightly in shock. Ignis prayed to the Six that Noctis wouldn’t do anything, that he would just let it go for now and not further create drama in his bakery. As Verstael passed by Noctis, he spat something at him that Ignis couldn’t make out, and Noctis only stared at him as he left then walked over to Glado and Ignis. 

“Sorry folks,” Cindy called out. “Crazy people can pop up anywhere. I’ll be coming around with a free coupon for a cup of coffee or tea by way of apology.”

The customers inside seemed pleased, and Ignis was grateful for her quick thinking. He looked to Gladio and Noctis, his heart hammering in his chest as he fully felt the panic and fear from the confrontation. Prompto dealt with this daily, he realized. This anger and hatred. The drunkenness. How could he just put up with this and keep going forward? 

“_What did he say to you?_” Ignis asked Noctis.

“_He said ‘Prompto is a piece of shit. When you figure out he doesn’t deserve your friendship, send him back to me. I’ll set him straight.’ Fuck me, how can someone be that cruel?_” Noctis shook his head.

“_I’m going to check on Prompto_,” Cindy said. “_He’s probably beside himself right now. Noctis, good to see you, but also fuck you for being an ass and worrying everyone._”

“_Yeah I deserve it_,” Noctis replied. Cindy walked away, heading towards the back. “_Fuck man, I’m sorry. I need to apologize to Prompto. How could I ever think that my dad was right?_”

“_Apologize first by handing out these coupons and working while I go up and see him_,” Ignis signed. He handed Noctis the coupons that Cindy had promised the customers. “_I need to see if he’s even in the headspace to talk to you right now._”

“_What’s going on?_” Gladio asked as he followed Ignis to the back and up the small flight of stairs. 

Ignis shook his head. “_Noctis basically ghosted everyone because he’s wallowing in self-pity. Prompto’s been working overtime because of it._”

“_What the fuck? Just before Prompto’s birthday? Fuck man._” Gladio ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. 

When Ignis got into his room he saw Prompto sitting in a corner, his head in his hands and knees pulled to his chest, while Cindy had her arms around him, rocking him back and forth gently. Ignis could see her lips moving, likely telling him something soothing, but he couldn’t make out exactly what she was saying.

“_Prompto?_” Ignis signed as he knelt down and Prompto looked up at him while Cindy held onto him. “_Your dad is gone. Gladio took care of it. Noctis is downstairs handling the bakery right now. Nyx and Ardyn are on their way._”

“_I’m sorry_,” Prompto signed when Cindy released him. “_I should’ve gone with him to avoid the trouble. I don’t want this to impact your business._”

Ignis shook his head. “_You did the right thing. We wouldn’t have wanted you to go with him, no matter what. Good thing Gladio was there. He left pretty quickly when he saw his muscles._”

“_Ladies love ‘em, abusers hate ‘em_,” Gladio signed with a smile as he knelt next to Ignis. “_Come on out, Prompto. You’re safe._”

The door to the room opened and Ardyn and Nyx immediately rushed in, both of them looking at Prompto with fear. Ignis wasn’t wholly surprised that they arrived around the same time. He was surprised, though, when Prompto went immediately for Ardyn’s arms instead of Nyx’s. Ardyn was sitting on the floor, hugging Prompto tightly, his hand on the back of his head like he was holding his own son. Nyx stared in concern and dismay. Ignis figured it must have been hard for him to realize that Ardyn was the safest person in the room, not him.

“_Don’t take it personally_,” Ignis signed as he stood up and looked to Nyx. “_Ardyn is doing his best to be a father to him._”

“_I know_,” Nyx replied. “_I’m just glad he’s safe. Thank you all for helping him._”

“_Let’s go downstairs_,” Cindy offered. “_You guys take your time up here._”

Ignis, Gladio, and Cindy walked downstairs to find Noctis talking to customers, flirting with a group of college aged women at their table, clearly using his charms to blow over the incident with Prompto’s father. He excused himself when they resumed their post, and Gladio walked over to Noctis.

“What the fuck, dude?” Gladio demanded without signing. “The fuck you thinking?”

“I know, I know,” Noctis replied. “Listen, you don’t know what I was dealing with. I’m not saying I’m right, but I’m just saying I had my reasons. I’m going to make it up to him. Aren’t I allowed to have my moments too?”

“_You are, but don’t shut yourself off from us_,” Ignis signed. “_At least show up for work._”

“_I’m sorry,_” Noctis emphasized. “_I know I fucked up, and I’ll make it up to Prompto. Just please get off my case._”

“_Nope, you’re our friend so we’re going to give you a hard time until we’re satisfied_,” Cindy teased. “_Now get back to work before I change my mind about forgiving you._”

Noctis smiled slightly at that and walked behind the counter, earning a playful kick on his behind from Cindy. He let out a yelp while Cindy laughed, the tension between them dying down. Ignis sighed, both relieved that Prompto was being kept safe and that Noctis had finally seemed to let his self-pity blow over. Noctis was right. His emotions were valid. But Ignis was also right. Noctis couldn’t just abandon everyone like that. 

“_Are you free after we close?_” Ignis signed to Gladio. “_I could really use a drink._”

“_I’ll wait for you then_,” Gladio replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regis: don't schedule Prompto  
Ignis: Maybe I'd consider it IF YOUR FUCKING SON SHOWED UP FOR WORK  
Regis: .... .... .....


	17. Drinks with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio shares (several) drinks with Ignis

Gladio was used to getting a drink with Ignis, but not on days other than Tuesday. And not going to the convenience store, grabbing a twelve pack, and walking back to Gladio’s apartment to sit on the couch with the tv on in the background. He was used to going out to the bar and having one drink, having a good conversation, and going home. But Ignis had requested some time to just veg out and relax, for all pretenses to just fall to the wayside and for them to just enjoy each other’s company. Gladio was trying not to let his mind race, but he was having a hard time not thinking about being alone with Ignis in such a capacity. Usually if they were in someone’s apartment, it was Ardyn’s flat, and Ignis would excuse himself to visit Cor, who lived just one floor above the Caelum. Ignis had never been to Gladio’s place, much less alone.

He was trying not to feel awkward or tense when he turned on the light to his apartment. It was just a drink between friends, something that if it was any other person wouldn’t be awkward or make his heart race. Just because he was falling for his friend didn’t mean that he should behave any differently. If anything, he should make sure that he wasn’t going to behave any differently towards him. Ignis had a boyfriend, albeit one with a sordid dating history, and Gladio had to be there as a friend for him.

Ignis followed him inside, both of them kicking their shoes off at the front entrance. Gladio set the beer down on the kitchen counter then took off his leather jacket. He took Ignis’s jacket from him, a black jacket that looked far too sexy on him, particularly with the belt tied around his waist, accentuating his perfect form. Gladio had never been with a man before, but he only imagined how wonderful it would feel to hold Ignis in his arms. Gladio hid his lustful gaze from Ignis as he hung up their jackets in the hall closet.

“_Go ahead and sit on the couch_,” Gladio signed as Ignis stepped into the apartment. He was wearing his typical pants and button up top, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the top two buttons of his dark purple shirt unbuttoned. Had they always been unbuttoned, showing his chest ever so slightly, his collarbone? Has his neck always looked so long?

Ignis complied, sitting on the couch and turning on the television while Gladio put the beer in the fridge, save for two, which he opened and brought over to the couch. Without much thought behind it, he flopped on the couch, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind Ignis after he handed Ignis a beer. That’s when he realized that it was far too familiar, even for friend, and he pulled his arm back and ran his hand through his hair with feigned nonchalance. 

They drank the first beer in silence, watching the television with subtitles on, although Gladio wasn’t particularly paying attention to it. Ignis drank the first beer down pretty quickly, so Gladio got up and grabbed each other them another beer, quickly finishing his own, and made some popcorn to ensure that Ignis was pacing himself a bit. He was always a bit of a light weight and didn’t want Ignis to drink things too fast. Otherwise, he’d be passed out on the floor before he knew it.

“_Pace yourself_,” Gladio signed as he handed him the next beer and set the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them. “_What’s going on? Stressed cause of work? Or Prompto?_”

“_Can it be both?_” Ignis asked after he took another long drink. “_Cor left for Altissia yesterday. I probably won’t see him for the next year._”

Gladio shook his head. “_If I were Cor, I’d find a way to stay here and be with you._” He paused, knowing how flirtatious that could be construed. “_Anyone would._”

“_His job is his first love_,” Ignis explained. “_Always has been, always will be. Just like my job._”

“_Have you thought about what my mom said?_” Gladio inquired. He knew that at the dinner his mother had warned Ignis about Cor, that he was a bit of a player and easily broke hearts whenever he traveled.

“_I really haven’t had the chance to think about it_,” Ignis admitted. “_But I can’t just break up with him because of how he’s been in the past, can I? I mean, I’m concerned, but Cor really seems to want to give this an honest shot._”

“_What about you? Do you like the guy or…?_” Gladio’s heart was beating pretty quickly, so he took another drink. He wanted to hear that Ignis wanted out, that he wanted the relationship to end and just needed and excuse, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to get that answer.

“_I enjoy his company. The more I’m with him the more I like being with him. We’re certainly sexually compatible. Sorry, that was too much information._” Ignis took another drink of his beer while Gladio reeled from the mental images he got of Ignis being sexually pleasured. He had to get ahold of himself.

“_But does that mean you like him? I mean, there are plenty of one nighter’s that I’ve been with that fit the same description, but that doesn’t make a relationship._” Gladio tried to keep the hope that he felt at bay.

“_I suppose I do. I don’t think I’d ever be able to find someone else as good as Cor._”

Gladio hesitated. “_Do you see all the people trying to get with you now that you’ve been featured in that magazine? And Cor seems like a decent guy, but I don’t know if he’s really treating you well like he’s supposed to. I mean, what do you guys do when you’re alone?_”

“_Mostly sex._” Ignis blushed, taking another drink of his beer. Gladio noticed that his shirt had shifted a bit as he was turned towards Gladio for the conversation, his chest slightly more exposed. Gladio took a long drink of his beer as he imagined his lips pressed against the base of his neck. “_I realize that it’s not really a relationship as I think about it._”

“_I’m glad you’re having fun with him, but you’re right. Think about it. He had sex with you and then decided to go to Altissia for up to a year? It doesn’t seem right to me._” Gladio felt bad for Ignis, mainly because Ignis was such a great guy and deserved more than how Cor was treating him. He didn’t know enough about the relationship to determine how it really was, but based on what his mom said about Cor and what Ignis was saying now, it really didn’t seem like Cor was treating Ignis how he should’ve been treated. He wouldn’t treat Ignis that way.

“_Fuck, you’re right._” Ignis sighed and leaned back against the coach, looking up at the ceiling as if trying to decide what he was going to do. “_This isn’t really a relationship, is it? I should talk to him about it. He said he was going to video with me once he got to Altissia. Maybe I should talk to him about it then._”

“_Don’t beat yourself up over it. He’s a super rich, famous guy. Who knows? Maybe he’ll say you’re right and change things and get closer to you._” Gladio knew that he wasn’t being honest with Ignis or himself. He wanted the relationship to end between him and Cor, but he wasn’t going to press the issue, preferring to be a decent friend first and foremost. He realized his beer was already gone, so he stood up and offered another one to Ignis, who accepted.

“_Sorry to unload on you_,” Ignis offered as he accepted the next beer while Gladio sat down. Gladio had a high tolerance, but he doubted Ignis did.

“_That’s what I’m here for_,” Gladio replied with a smile. “_What else is on the mind of the only Ignis Scientia?_”

Ignis sighed again. “_Someone from my past came to the bakery today. My ex, I guess you could consider him. He pretty much made high school miserable for me._”

“_What happened in high school?_” Gladio asked in concern. 

“_We were together but kept it a secret. I figured it was because he didn’t want people to know he liked men, but later realized it was because he didn’t want people to know it was because he was with me. I was already bullied enough for being deaf, so he was pretty ashamed of me. But he had me fooled thinking that he just wanted to keep our relationship away from prying eyes. Eventually word got out, and he made it sound like I came onto him instead of the other way around. The bullying was relentless after that. There was one time where I remember being beaten pretty badly after school and Noctis stopped them. Pathetic, right?_”

Gladio was horrified that someone would do something so terrible to Ignis. No one should have had to go through such pain, let alone for being gay or deaf. He was even more horrified to think that he was likely one of those people who would have bullied Ignis had he been around the school enough. He vaguely remembered hearing something when he was in high school about a deaf and gay guy at the school, but he didn’t have time to bother with going to school just to bully someone. There were plenty of targets outside school grounds.

“_It’s not pathetic. It’s horrible that you were treated that way. Fuck, man. I could kill that guy for doing that to you._” Gladio wanted to reach out and hug him, but he didn’t have the wherewithal to let him go. 

“_I was pretty nervous when I first met you when you first came to the bakery. I knew about your reputation from high school and was worried about what you were going to be like. I’m glad you defied my expectations._” Ignis smiled at him. “_You’re probably one of the best people I’ve ever met._”

“_If you knew me in high school you wouldn’t say that._” Gladio felt his heart tugging painfully, knowing that Ignis’s original worries would have been founded back in high school. Would he have been able to be friends with him if Gladio had bullied him in school? He didn’t think that was possible.

“_But how you are now is who you truly are, right? You’re not pretending to be some great guy then running around the streets at night the head of a local mafia or something, right?_” Ignis grinned at his own joke, his cheeks flushed from the beer that was taking effect.

“_No I’m not doing that._” Gladio grinned at that. “_I’d like to think I’m the great guy you think I am, but I have a lot to atone for. If you knew me in high school, I probably would’ve been one of your bullies._”

“_I’m thankful that we met now then._” Ignis took another drink of his beer, and Gladio had a feeling that he was pretty tipsy, if not drunk, by now. “_I’ve been so caught up in my life that I haven’t even asked you about yours. What about you? Do you have someone you’re dating?_”

“_No. I have someone I like, but they’re in a relationship with someone else right now._” Gladio knew he was treading into dangerous territory, careful not to say too much so it was obvious he was talking about Ignis. 

“_That’s rough. I hope she realizes how great you are and comes to her senses. Anyone should be happy to have you. You’re really a great guy, Gladio._”

“_Thanks man._” Gladio wanted to tell Ignis that if he felt that way then he should just date him already, but he didn’t want to take advantage of Ignis’s friendliness and misconstrue it as an invitation. They spent the better part of the next hour drinking far too much beer and planning out Prompto’s birthday celebration. Gladio really felt for Prompto and was glad that he happened to walk by the bakery when he did, but he doubted that Prompto was out of the woods yet. There was no doubt in his mind that his father would try something else. 

Ignis and Gladio were both a bit perturbed by Noctis’s recent behavior, but Ignis assured Gladio that once he snapped out of his moodiness he was likely to make amends and move forward. Gladio wasn’t too sure, worried that Noctis would do something again, but Ignis drunkenly told him why he was so upset. The news that Prompto’s father had been involved in the actions that led up to his mother’s death shocked him, but he understood why Noctis was having a difficult time then. He made a mental note to reach out to Noctis and let him know he was there for him. It still wasn’t an excuse to just drop off the face of Eos for a week. It only ended up worrying people more.

“_He’s an idiot who fell in love with Prompto and now doesn’t know how to act_,” Ignis signed after far too many beers. He was definitely drunk. “_But he’s like a brother to me, so please forgive him for his stupidity._”

“_You sure you don’t have a crush on Noctis?_” Gladio teased and laughed when he saw Ignis make a disgusted face.

“_Ew no. That’d be like kissing my brother. Not going to happen. Besides you’re my type, not him._” Ignis was blushing but Gladio couldn’t tell if it was the beer or not. He definitely knew that Ignis wouldn’t have said anything about his type if he was sober.

“_Then why are you with Cor? He doesn’t seem like he’s your type at all._” Gladio was trying to ignore the way his stomach did flips or his heart was racing at the thought, knowing that Ignis was just drunk and probably wouldn’t even remember this conversation.

“_He’s not. But he’s the best I can ever do._” Ignis set his beer bottle on the table, nearly tipping it in his drunkenness. “_You probably think I’m disgusting for even saying you’re my type, huh?_”

“_Actually, I think you’re incredibly attractive_,” Gladio signed, knowing that he was drunk, Ignis was drunk, and they were about to make a drunken choice that he would certainly remember but Ignis wouldn’t. If he couldn’t tell his friend that he liked him otherwise, then it was better to just get it off his chest now. “_I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time now._”

“_So kiss me._” Ignis leaned towards him, his lips close to Gladio’s, so much so that Gladio could feel Ignis’s hot breath on his lips. His pulse was racing, the thought of kissing Ignis nearly driving him wild. But then he reminded himself that Ignis was currently drunk, and he shouldn’t take advantage of that, no matter how tipsy he was either.

“_You would never hit on me if you were sober_,” Gladio signed as he stood up. “_I should take you home._”

Ignis looked a bit put out, but Gladio was holding his ground. He wasn’t going to take advantage of Ignis’s drunkenness no matter how much he wanted to kiss him, no matter how hard he was right now. There was some sort of logic that Ignis tapped into, and he sighed and got up, stumbling a little bit. Gladio caught him as he stumbled towards him, catching him in his arms, his hands on Ignis’s back, their bodies touching in their heat. Gladio felt one hand trail down to the small of Ignis’s back, but he stopped himself with much effort, knowing that it was something he would regret. He didn’t want Ignis to remember this as the day he was taken advantage of.

Gladio let Ignis go, helping him stand up straight as he did so. He walked over to the closet and grabbed their jackets, helping Ignis into his before he put his own on. Ignis looked so incredibly sexy that if Gladio were a weaker man he would definitely end up in bed with him, letting their own desires take control. But Gladio knew that if Ignis woke up in his bed instead of at home, then he would only have regrets for something he either vaguely remembered or didn’t remember at all. Gladio didn’t want to be known as his mistake. He wanted to be his lover or his friend, not a one night stand.

“_Why didn’t you kiss me?_” Ignis signed before they left.

“_Because you’re drunk and won’t remember this. I’m not taking advantage of you while you’re drunk. If you wake up in the morning and remember and still want to kiss me then it’s an open invitation. You can kiss me any day of the week._” Gladio smiled at him, and Ignis drunkenly smiled in return.

“_I’ll hold you to that_,” Ignis replied. 

“_Come on, you lush. Let’s get you home._” Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis’s waist to steady him as they set out into the cool night air to take him home. As they walked, Gladio’s fingers danced greedily across his waist, imagining what he could do if Ignis was sober and wanted more. He stopped when he realized that it might have been uncomfortable for him, but when he looked over he saw Ignis blushing deeply.

“_That was… nice_,” Ignis signed. “_I enjoy your hands on me._”

“_Well let’s hope you still feel that way in the morning. Otherwise I’m in for a huge disappointment._” Gladio smiled at him happily enough, but he knew he was setting himself up for failure.

Ignis was going to wake up tomorrow with a killer hangover and no memory of what happened. He was just going to end up with heartache knowing that Ignis was still with Cor and his inebriated state was only reacting to someone in close proximity to him. Ignis wouldn’t ever choose him over Cor, even if Cor didn’t treat him as well as Gladio would. Gladio was just a lowly gym owner trying to make up for being a shitty person in his youth while Cor was a celebrity. Anyone in their right mind would choose Cor over him.

They made it back to the bakery quickly enough, and Gladio took Ignis’s keys from him so he could open the door and lock it behind them. He helped Ignis through the bakery, up the stairs and to his small room. He jealously wondered if Cor had sex with him in his room, knowing that it wouldn’t matter either way. Ignis was still dating him, even if he was all the way in Altissia. 

Gladio helped Ignis out of his jacket, hanging it in the small closet he had. When he turned back around, Ignis was unbuttoning his shirt drunkenly, his chest exposed for Gladio’s viewing pleasure. He was unaware of just how sexy he was to Gladio, and it took everything in Gladio’s power not to walk over and hold him tightly. The hickeys on his chest from Cor were a reminder to stop. Ignis tugged off his shirt and pants, stripped down to his briefs made of black silk that only highlighted his cock, which to Gladio’s surprise was hard.

“_Help me lay down_,” Ignis signed. “_The room is spinning a bit._”

Gladio obliged, with much trepidation. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck to steady himself while Gladio’s hands were on his hips, lowering him to the bed, trying not to let his mind go wild with the thoughts of his bare hands against his skin. When Ignis was on the bed, Gladio reached up to pull Ignis’s hands off him, despite how he was hard and how Ignis was hard. He wanted to lay on top of him, for their cocks to be touching, for him to be thrusting in and out of Ignis deeply, taking them both to states of ecstasy. 

But he didn’t. Instead he pulled Ignis’s hands off of him, knowing that Ignis was too drunk to make any reasonable decision, no matter how much Gladio wanted him to desire him. Desire while drunk wasn’t consent. He began to pull away when Ignis reached up suddenly, pressing his lips against his, making his heart race. Gladio felt his resolve wavering as their tongues hungrily wrapped around each other’s, the taste of Ignis’s mouth far sweeter than anything he ever imagined. But his resolve wasn’t that shakable, and he pulled away before they could continue.

“_I’ll get you some water_,” Gladio signed instead, knowing that Ignis wouldn’t remember this in five minutes, let alone in five hours. He left Ignis in the room on the bed, heading downstairs to grab a cup usually reserved for iced tea or coffee and filled it with water. He grabbed a towel and a bowl, just in case Ignis got sick as well. 

When Gladio made his way back upstairs he chuckled when he saw Ignis fast asleep, already passed out, in the bed. He set the water on the small table, the bowl on the ground next to the bed, and the towel on Ignis’s forehead. Carefully, he removed Ignis’s glasses and set them on the table then made sure Ignis’s alarm was set for work. Gently, he pulled the blankets out from under Ignis and covered him so he wouldn’t be cold while he slept.

“You don’t know how much I love you,” Gladio whispered, even though he knew Ignis couldn’t hear him. It was true, he realized. He loved Ignis, and he would continue to love him from afar. Ignis would wake up in the morning, hungover and confused, but ultimately grateful that he never stayed the night at Gladio’s, even though he wouldn’t remember it either way. Gladio would just hold onto that kiss, knowing that it was more than he deserved. 

Gladio left the building, making sure it was locked behind him, and made his way back home, swaying a bit in his tipsiness. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as Ignis, but he was just drunk enough to be caught off guard. He should’ve known better. Just because Ignis believed the past didn’t define him didn’t meant he past wasn’t going to catch up to him. Gladio felt a force on the back of his head, and he fell onto the sidewalk, his vision going dark momentarily. 

Hurriedly, he turned around, just in time to catch the metal bar that was careening towards his face. His hand stung as he caught it, but it was better to catch it than to have it break his jawbone. Gladio pulled on the metal bar hard, yanking it out of the perpetrators hands. He didn’t get a good look at the person who did it, his vision still blurring and seeing bright white lights as the person took off, running away quickly before Gladio could retaliate.

“Fuck!” Gladio yelled as he threw the metal bar to the ground, the hollow tube clanging against the ground in the otherwise silent part of Insomnia. He reached his hand up to the back of his head and hissed as he touched where he had been hit, feeling the warm blood beginning to flow. He had been hit pretty hard, hard enough that he was bleeding and felt woozy from the pain.

He thought about who was close by, who could help him as he stumbled to his feet, immediately having to lean against the building next to him for support. His head was aching, the pain excruciating, and he couldn’t steady himself. Whoever did this must have seen the opportunity to get some sort of revenge on him and strike. The list of enemies he made in high school was long. There was no telling who it could be. His hands fumbled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, but he dialed a number for the person closest to him.

“Gladio?” Noctis answered in surprise.

“Hey Noct. I’m close to the bakery. Can you come get me? Some guy jumped me and hit me pretty hard.” Gladio winced and grimaced. 

“I’m on my way. Do I need to call and ambulance?” Noctis sounded like he was immediately acting, on his way to him.

“Yeah. Fuck. This is not how I wanted to spend my evening.” Gladio felt himself losing consciousness and struggled to stay on his feet and stay awake.

“I’m going to hang up and call an ambulance then I’ll call you right back. I’ll be there soon. Hang on Gladio. I’m on my way.” Noctis hung up before he could say anything else. 

“Fuck me,” Gladio cursed as he did everything he could to stay awake. A moment later he heard sirens in the distance. Or at least he thought it was a moment later. For all he knew, he was losing consciousness periodically. At one point he ended up on the ground, not even realizing he fell back down.

“Gladio!” Noctis called as he ran towards him. There were medics behind him, one with a bag and two with a stretcher. “Gladio, hold on man!”

Noctis was by his side, but the paramedics took over, assessing the damage to his head. They had him on stretcher, telling him to open his eyes and stay awake, as they put him in the back of the ambulance. Noctis was beside him, sitting out of the way as they looked at the blood and the wound, stopping the bleeding. Gladio expected Prompto or even Noctis and Ignis to get hurt. He was the strong one, the one that wasn’t supposed to succumb to any injuries.

“Did you get a look at the guy who did it?” Noctis asked once the paramedics had his head wrapped enough to stop the bleeding a bit.

“He snuck up behind me,” Gladio replied. “Fuck. I should’ve been more careful. At least it wasn’t when Ignis was with me.”

“Ignis?” Noctis asked in surprise.

“Yeah he came back to my place and drank a bunch, so I took him home. I got attacked when I was on my way back. Guy probably saw me walking and thought it was a good time to attack me.” Gladio closed his eyes, feeling very tired.

“Stay awake Gladio,” Noctis said. “Should I call your parents and tell them?”

“I’ll be fine,” Gladio slurred as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “I don’t want to worry them.”

They were at the hospital and Gladio was wheeled into a room quickly. The doctor was in within a short time, addressing the wound on his head, keeping him sitting up so Gladio wouldn’t fall asleep. He required a few stitches and his head was bandaged up but was otherwise given a clean bill of health. Noctis was with him the entire time, pacing and looking far more nervous than was necessary. That’s when he remembered that his mother died in a car accident and he and his father had been seriously injured.

“Fuck man,” Gladio cursed as the doctor wrapped his head. “I’m sorry Noct. I should’ve thought about what happened to you when you were a kid before I called you.”

“No I’m glad you called,” Noctis replied, although he looked nervous. “I’m fine. Just make sure you will be too.”

“He’s going to be fine,” the doctor said. “Just a bump on the head. He won’t need to keep his head wrapped in a few days’ time. Just keep the wound clean and you’ll be fine. It’s a good thing you called him when you did. Otherwise if you passed out then it could’ve been much more serious.”

“Thanks,” Gladio said as he looked at Noctis. “Let’s try and keep this under wraps, then. I don’t want anyone to worry anymore than necessary.”

“Keeping it from the others isn’t something I’m willing to do,” Noctis explained. “I won’t announce it, but I won’t try and hide it either. They care about you too much.”

“Fair enough.” He thought about Ignis, back in his bed, sound asleep and safe. He thought about the kiss that Ignis gave him, about how he wouldn’t remember it in the morning. It seemed like that was a year ago, his sense of time from the blow to his head thrown off.  
“Stay out of trouble now, and this is for the pain.” The doctor handed him three pills. “Take one tonight, one in the morning, and one tomorrow night. If the pain persists, follow up with your doctor.”

“Thanks,” Gladio said. He immediately took the first pill and put the other two in the container in his pocket. The pain in his head was throbbing, and he was grateful when it stopped a moment later. “Ready Noct?”

“Let’s go.” Noctis linked arms with Gladio as they left the hospital, probably the shortest trip that he had made to the hospital. It was likely because he was with a Caelum and supposed there were unknown benefits to being friends with him, not that he was taking advantage of it.

They walked in silence for a while before Gladio started grinning. “Ignis was pretty drunk.”

“Really?” Noctis asked with a disbelieving smile. “He never gets drunk. Like, how drunk are we talking?”

“Drunk enough to undress in front of me,” Gladio said. 

“No!” Noctis gasped then laughed.

“Yeah. I’m betting he’s not even going to remember it tomorrow.”

“For his sake, I hope not. He’ll be so embarrassed if he does! Man, that must’ve been hard for you, though. I mean, did you take advantage of the situation or anything?” Noctis looked at him curiously.

“Nah. I wouldn’t do that to him. I love the guy, I’m not going to take advantage while he’s drunk.” Gladio thought about how Ignis had kissed him, deciding to keep it to himself. It was something he would tuck into his heart and treasure, a secret between him and Ignis that even Ignis wouldn’t remember.

“So you finally admitted that you love him, huh? I’m gonna try and get him to call it quits with Cor then. You think I’ll be successful?” Noctis was smiling.

“You know how he’s stubborn. Did you apologize to Prompto yet?”

Noctis shook his head. “Ardyn took him home immediately. Nyx was pretty pissed that Prompto didn’t run to him instead, but I told him to get his shit together for him. I know I don’t have any place to say that with how I acted, but he looked like he needed a reminder.”

“Ignis clued me into a bit of why you were upset,” Gladio said hesitatingly. “Don’t be mad at him. He was pretty drunk when he told me. But I get it man. It must have been so hard for you to hear that information. I have no clue how I would’ve reacted either.”

“It’s still not Prompto’s fault. I was reminded of that when his dad walked into the bakery and said all that to me. He’s just as much as victim as we are. If not, more. And when his dad was there… I just froze. I should’ve done something. Punched him, hit him, something.” Noctis shook his head. 

“Man, you have no clue how you’re gonna act until you’re in the situation. And it’s better that you didn’t do anything. It would’ve hurt Ignis’s reputation and you know a guy like that would press charges. Better to take the high road, no matter how much you want to hit him. Take it from me. This head injury is the direct result of me not taking the high road in school.”

“Maybe you’re right, but I’m still so angry at myself. I directed my anger at the wrong person and then couldn’t even do anything when the person who I was supposed to be angry at was right in front of me.”

“We all make mistakes. I’m a prime example of it. It’s how you make up for it that makes the difference. Make it Prompto’s best birthday celebration ever. Make him feel like he’s on top of the world.” Gladio grinned as they reached their apartment complex. “Make him fall in love with you.”

Noctis blushed at that. “I’ll try. Listen, Gladio, I know you live just next door, but I would feel more comfortable if you spent the night in my apartment since you got a pretty bad head wound.”

“You wanna cuddle?” Gladio asked with a grin.

“Come on, man. You know it’s not like that.” Noctis laughed as he jokingly pushed Gladio. “I have a spare room you can sleep in.”

“Your bed looks more comfortable.” Gladio laughed as Noctis opened the door to his apartment and Gladio stepped inside. He sauntered back to Noctis’s bedroom and collapsed on the large bed. “Yeah, I think I can get used to this.”

“I’m not sleeping in the guest room,” Noctis explained as he looked at him on the bed.

“Well looks like we’re having a sleepover. Get in, Noct. I won’t fuck ya, but I can’t promise that I won’t spoon you.” He laughed while Noctis sighed in exasperation. 

“At least go grab some sweats or something,” Noctis grumbled although he was smiling.

“Fine. I’ll be right back.” Gladio excused himself and went to his apartment next door. He changed into his sweats and grabbed his phone charger, knowing he could just pop back over in the morning to brush his teeth. A moment later he was back in Noctis’s apartment. Noctis was already in his bed, his eyes closed and drifting off to sleep with the lights on.

“Scoot over,” Gladio ordered as he plugged his phone into the charger and turned the bedroom light off.

“Fine,” Noctis said sleepily. 

The bed was giant, big enough for three or four people, and Gladio and Noctis fit comfortably in it with plenty of space between them. Gladio knew that Noctis was concerned about his injury, but he wasn’t going to worry. It wasn’t the first time he had been hit like that. He fell asleep pretty quickly, knowing that his head was going to be throbbing in the morning.

When his alarm went off early in the morning, Noctis groggily demanded that Gladio go back to bed. Instead, Gladio was turning his alarm off, getting out of bed and excusing himself to go next door and get ready to open the gym. He checked his phone when he was in his apartment and brushing his teeth. There was a text from Ignis.

_Did you take me home last night?_   
_Sorry for being such a mess. I_   
_hope I wasn’t too embarrassing._   
_Is there anything that happened_   
_that I should worry about?_

Gladio smiled at it, knowing that his suspicions had been correct. Ignis didn’t remember. It was completely as expected, yet Gladio felt a gently tugging in his heart, knowing that the person he was in love with didn’t even remember that he had confessed to him. He set himself up for this, but he still wished that Ignis would remember. Part of him wanted to text Ignis back and tell him that he had kissed him, that he had made a move and Gladio wanted to reciprocate if Ignis had been sober. But that would only make Ignis feel bad and apologize for his behavior, which was something that he didn’t want.

_Don’t worry about it. You_   
_sleep like a drunken angel lol._   
_Nothing happened in particular._   
_A shot of vodka with some lemon_   
_and tomato juice does wonders for_   
_a hangover, just fyi. I’ll see you _   
_later._

Gladio wanted to end the text with I love you. He wanted to end every conversation with Ignis with those three simple yet powerful words. He wanted Ignis to know that he was quickly becoming his world, that he would give him everything that he desired just to see him happy. Even though Ignis said he was going to talk to Cor, that was drunk Ignis and he doubted the conversation would go the way he hoped it would. A pain blossomed in his heart that rivaled the wound on his head as he thought about how he was just going to have to cherish that one kiss he received from Ignis and move forward, only supporting him as a friend would support another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IGNIS YOU WHORE
> 
> Noctis: Man I'm really worried about you and your head wound  
Gladio: NOCTIS WANTS TO CUDDLE WITH ME  
Noctis: I just wanna make sure you're alright  
Gladio: HE IS IN LOVE WITH ME AND WANTS ME TO HOLD HIM ALL NIGHT  
Noctis: *sighs*   
Gladio: YOU GET TO BE THE BIG SPOON. HOLD ME TIGHT ALL NIGHT NOCTIS  
Noctis: Why me?


	18. Birthday Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto overhears Regis talking to Ardyn
> 
> TW: Mentions of suicide/suicidal ideation

Prompto didn’t want to leave the flat. He was so distraught after his father came for him, but he knew that Fridays were busy for Ignis at the bakery, even without any of the attention he was getting from the magazine. He felt horrible for what his father did and worried that he would only show up again and demand to see him. Prompto resolved that if that happened he would go with him instead of scaring everyone else again. The last thing they needed was to protect him, especially on the anniversary of the day he killed his mother. It was the last thing he deserved.

When Ardyn had taken him back to the flat, he told him not to worry about anything, to take his birthday off work and class so he could just recover. But Prompto wasn’t going to leave Ignis short staffed because of his own problems. It wasn’t fair to him to have to struggle just because he was having some difficulties and being dramatic. He slept in Nyx’s arms the entire night, holding onto him tightly while he tried to calm down. Nyx’s arms were strong, comforting, his body pressed against him keeping him safe. When his alarm went off at four in the morning, Nyx tried to convince him to just go back to sleep, but Prompto sighed and told him he had to work.

So Nyx resolved to take Prompto since he insisted, even though Prompto told him it wasn’t necessary. He doubted his father would be up and looking for him so early in the morning. Nyx knew that as well, but he told Prompto that he wanted to spend every moment with him before he had to leave for Altissia, so Prompto conceded that he would appreciate the time with him. He did find that he enjoyed it when Nyx wrapped his arms around him as he was making coffee in the morning, his chin resting on Prompto’s shoulder as his chest pressed against Prompto’s back. He missed living with Nyx and was still considering moving back in with him.

Prompto was exhausted, knowing that he hadn’t been sleeping enough since he had to make up Noctis’s shifts. Ignis insisted he didn’t have to, but he wasn’t about to leave him so short staffed that he couldn’t keep up with the crowd. He collapsed when he got home last night, exhausted from the emotional toll that hiding from his father took on him. In the morning he felt like he was just being ridiculous, that his father wasn’t bad enough for him to hide, and that he just inconvenienced everyone around him because he had been so afraid. Nyx was used to it, though he shouldn’t have been, but the others were likely not used to dealing with this level of intensity. The sooner that he got out of their lives, the better.

Nyx took Prompto to work on the back of his bike, and Prompto held onto his boyfriend tightly, enjoying his arms wrapped around him as he sped through the sleeping city. At one point his hands wandered a bit, feeling Nyx’s hard abs, blushing when he realized that he was likely distracting Nyx from driving. When they pulled in front of the bakery, the lights turned on while Cindy and Ignis were inside preparing for the day, Prompto apologized to Nyx.

“_It’s more than okay_,” Nyx replied with a smile as he leaned against his bike, Prompto standing in front of him with a blush on his face. “_I enjoy that you find me sexy._”

“_You’re… Yes, I do_,” Prompto signed simply. He wanted to tell Nyx many things that he found sexy about him, but it wasn’t the time nor the place to do so. “_I’m going to miss touching you when you’re in Altissia._”

“_When the semester is over, I’ll pay your ticket to come visit_,” Nyx signed. “_If it takes that long. I’m hoping it doesn’t. Either way, I’d like to take you somewhere on you break._”

“_Let’s do it. You know, I’ve been thinking about moving back with you soon, if that’s something you’d want to do. I don’t want to keep inconveniencing Ardyn, and I miss living with you._” Prompto smiled. “_I’m really happy I’m with you, Nyx. Even though you have to deal with all the craziness, I’m glad it’s you._”

Nyx took Prompto into his arms, kissing him on the lips intently, their tongues mingling together despite it not even being dawn yet. Prompto felt comforted to be with him, that all his worries slipped away in and instant when he felt Nyx’s arms around him, his hand trailing down his spine, making him shiver. When he pulled away from the kiss, Prompto was smiling at him, and Nyx’s eyes were both loving and longing. He kissed him a few more times, light love kisses, the type of kiss where they both knew that Prompto had to get to work but neither of them wanted to let go.

Finally, Nyx released him and walked him over to the bakery door. Prompto had a key to the bakery since he was there early in the mornings, and he unlocked it and stepped inside, Nyx following after him to make sure he was in the doors safely. Cindy and Ignis both poked their heads out of the back, looking at him in surprise.

“_Ardyn said you were staying home_,” Cindy signed in surprise. Ignis looked tired, like he had a headache. “_It’s your birthday. You should stay home and enjoy it._” 

“_I’d rather work_,” Prompto replied. “_I didn’t want to leave you guys so short staffed._”

“_Noctis is coming in today to pick up the slack since he owes us_,” Ignis signed. “_Surely you’d want to stay home with Nyx._”

“_Well… Yeah._” Prompto blushed as he looked at Nyx, who was taking chairs off the tables to help set up. “_I’m here so I might as well do a little._”

“_Alright_,” Ignis conceded. “_Take care of the front of house and we’ll bring stuff for you to stock in the pastry case. Once that’s done, you can go home. Deal?_”

“_Sure_,” Prompto agreed. “_Nyx, you don’t have to help._”

“_The sooner you’re done, the sooner I have you in my arms_,” Nyx replied, making Prompto blush. “_We’ll get your phone turned back on today and I’ll take you out. I took the day off today and tomorrow to be with you._”

“_Why didn’t you tell me?_” Prompto asked as he went around the counter and started to set up the coffee and tea for the day.

“_Surprise, I guess?_” Nyx grinned. “_I was hoping we could spend the better half of the day in bed, honestly._”

Prompto blushed again, his stomach doing little flips. “_That sounds nice._”

“_Good because you need the sleep._” His eyes said he wasn’t thinking about sleep though.

It didn’t take long for Prompto and Nyx to get the front set up, and Cindy began funneling pastries to him to put in the case. At one point Nyx was called to the back, and when he came out he looked like he had been arguing with Ignis. Prompto frowned, wondering if he really needed to stick around to give them the extra help. When Cindy came out the next time, he looked at the pastries and back to her, his frown getting bigger.

“Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean I can’t work,” Prompto told Cindy as he loaded the pumpkin tart into the case. “I don’t mind working and helping out.”

“No!” Cindy nearly shouted. Prompto only frowned more. “Sorry, Prompto. I didn’t mean to shout. We just really want you to enjoy your birthday. Please don’t worry about us here. I swear to the Six, we’ve got this covered.”

“Okay,” Prompto conceded. Nyx was looking at them in concern on the other side of the pastry case. “But if it ends up really busy, then please text me and I’ll come work. I’m already taking classes off for today. I don’t mind coming in so I can help.”

“_Tell him to focus on himself just for one day_,” Cindy signed to Nyx as Prompto straightened and looked at them both. “_Tell him it’s okay to be selfish for one day of his life._”

“_Cindy’s the boss here_,” Nyx signed with a smile. “_The only thing you need to worry about is enjoying your birthday and letting people be happy that you’re alive and with us._”

“_In fact, we’re all done here_,” Cindy added. “_Go, you two. Enjoy your birthday. Have tons of sex. Stay in bed all day and enjoy every position you haven’t tried yet._”

“_Cindy!_” Prompto signed, blushing brightly.

“_Better listen to what the boss says_,” Nyx signed. “_Ardyn has something planned for you tomorrow, so today you’re all mine._”

When Prompto came around the counter Nyx wrapped his arms around his thighs and lifted him into the air, making him shriek in both delight and the panic of being dropped. But Nyx was strong and he just carried Prompto to the door with a smile.

“Enjoy,” Cindy called to him with a smile. “Happy birthday, Prompto.”

“Thanks,” Prompto called back in delight. He tapped Nyx to let him down, who obliged only once they were outside, Cindy locking the door behind them.

“Prompto?” Noctis called behind them as Prompto walked over to Nyx’s bike. He was about to get on it, but stopped and turned, his heart sinking. He really liked Noctis, probably more than he should like his friend, but he didn’t know what he did to deserve his wrath or to make him so angry that he didn’t even show up for work. He didn’t want to be yelled at, not after dealing with his father yesterday.

“Hey Noctis,” Prompto said, his heart hammering in his chest anxiously. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“What? Oh yeah,” Noctis said vaguely. “I tried to text you.”

“My phone got shut off,” Prompto replied. “Ignis paid me yesterday so I can get it turned back on today. Thanks for working today. If they need help, just let me know. I’ll get my phone turned on first thing today, but just message me online just in case.”

“Yeah, Ignis said yesterday you were taking the day off,” Noctis said awkwardly. “Listen, Prompto. Can we talk for a second? I know I was mean to you earlier this week, and I want to apologize. I was going through some stuff and needed to get my head out of my ass. It wasn’t fair to anyone.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto replied quickly. “I know we’re all going through it. I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could reach out to me to talk about it. I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Noctis asserted. “Honestly, I was just being an ass. I’m sorry. I want to make it up to you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t need anything. You’ve already helped me enough, honestly.”

Prompto thought that putting distance between them might be for the best. He had already put the thought in his mind of finding a way to gain his own independence so he wasn’t going to inconvenience anyone anymore, but Noctis just seemed obligated to continue being friends with him. The sooner he was out of Ardyn’s place, the sooner Noctis wasn’t going to feel the need to keep being friends with him. Prompto was pretty sure that Noctis hated him at best.

“Prompto…” 

“Seriously, Noctis. I’m just glad you even considered being friends with me. I know I’m annoying and an inconvenience and the sooner I’m out of Ardyn’s flat the sooner you’ll be happy to have me out of your life. When Nyx gets back from Altissia I’m going to move in with him until I find my own place. Please just bear with me a little bit until then. If you want me to stay away when you visit your uncle, I will.” Prompto smiled at him sadly, knowing that if Noctis didn’t want to be friends with him anymore, then it meant he would likely have to find another job.

“That’s not what I meant-” Noctis began but Cindy interrupted him, poking her head out of the front door to the bakery.

“Noctis get your ass in here already! You can talk to him later. We have pastries to make!” Cindy looked at him angrily, smiled at Prompto, then looked back to Noctis. “Let him go be with his boyfriend! Damn.”

“I’m coming,” Noctis shouted back.

“I’ll see you later,” Prompto said. Nyx was revving the engine to the bike, and he got on the back, holding onto him tightly. “Take care, Noctis. Please let me know if you need any help.”

Nyx took off, and Prompto held onto him tighter, leaving without another word. Prompto didn’t know why his heart hurt so much, knowing that Noctis was angry with him and didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, but he almost felt like a relationship between lovers was ending. He really liked Noctis and probably would have had a crush on him if he wasn’t dating Nyx, but more than that Noctis was his first friend ever. It crushed him to know that he had already driven away the first friend he made in such a short time. How long would it be before Ignis and Gladio were driven away? How long would it be before Nyx was driven away?

When they got back to the flat, Prompto considered not going in. He knew that he was a burden to everyone around him, and the thought of having to further burden Ardyn made him hesitate as he made his way to the elevator. He stood on the elevator, nervous and unsure of what he should do, when Nyx took him into his arms and out of his thoughts. He kissed Prompto, his tongue tracing his lips, and Prompto felt his concerns slipping away. Every time he was with Nyx he could pull him out of his worries, his lips, his arms, his words, always the right thing to calm his soul.

When the door opened to the flat, Nyx took Prompto back to the bedroom, not bothering to hide his hunger or passion for him. They spent the larger part of the early morning hours with Nyx pleasuring Prompto, stating that it was his birthday and that he deserved to enjoy himself. Prompto felt like he was going to be driven mad by the pleasure, his hips thrusting involuntarily as Nyx had his cock in his mouth, his fingers thrusting in and out of him. He felt waves of pleasure coursing through him as he moved on top of Nyx as Nyx thrust his cock into him. Prompto clutched him tightly while Nyx kept his strong arms wrapped around him, his hands caressing him greedily. 

They took a break, cleaning up and falling into an exhausted sleep as the morning light began to drift in through the window, Prompto feeling comforted to be in Nyx’s arms as they drifted off to sleep. When Prompto woke up, it was late, past noon, and Nyx was still asleep. He heard voices in the living room. At first it sounded pleasant enough, but then he heard raised voices. Prompto wondered if he should interrupt the conversation, until he froze when he heard his name.

“Prompto is staying here until he doesn’t want to anymore,” Ardyn was nearly shouting. “It’s not your decision.”

“Has Noctis told you?” the other voice replied. “Has my son talked to you about why you should change your mind?”

Prompto’s heart dropped to his stomach. It was Noctis’s father telling Ardyn to get rid of Prompto. He felt like he was already wearing his welcome thin. What did Noctis know that made him want to get rid of him entirely?

“I don’t care what Noctis or you know,” Ardyn replied. “You don’t have a clue what Prompto has been through.”

“I know his father is responsible for Aulea’s death,” Regis snapped, making Prompto freeze as he listened by the door. There was a resounding silence between them before Regis told Ardyn about how his father had been the one to send the paparazzi after them, which ended up causing the car accident that took his wife’s life. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Having him here is tantamount to having a murderer here.”

“It sounds like his father is guilty, not him,” Ardyn objected. “If you knew how his father treated him, then you’d feel the same.”

“I’m telling you, Besithias only know how to manipulate, lie, and hurt others,” Regis said. “He’s only going to hurt you and Noctis, if he hasn’t already. Chances are he’s manipulating you into staying here.”

Prompto didn’t listen to anything beyond that. Wasn’t Regis right in the end? He had murdered his mother in the first moments of his life, just as his father had murdered Noctis’s mother. He had selfishly taken from them, enjoying the benefit of Ardyn buying him clothes and doing his hair, giving him a place to stay, insisting that Ardyn kept him there as long as he wanted. He was taking from him so much, and he wasn’t deserving of any of it. He had made everyone believe that he was a better person than he was, and it took Regis to point it out to Ardyn and Noctis. No wonder Noctis didn’t want anything to do with him. He didn’t even deserve to be near any of them, let alone leeching off of them like some parasite.

His pulse racing, his heart shattering, he looked at Nyx sleeping peacefully in the guest bed Prompto was using while he stayed with Ardyn. He had even fooled Nyx into thinking he was worthy of love and adoration, had manipulated him into thinking he was someone worth dating and falling for. Prompto didn’t deserve any of it. He didn’t even deserve to go home to his father, knowing that he ran away from the only person who knew what a terrible person he was deep down.

The conversation in the flat continued until Prompto heard the elevator door ding open, but he didn’t listen to it. He didn’t need to so he could only hear what he already knew. There was the sound of heavy, angry footsteps that passed by the room, making him seize in panic, until the door to Ardyn’s bedroom slammed shut. Prompto exhaled, then swiftly and silently pulled his bookbag out of the closet. There wasn’t much that he had brought with him, but he could fit everything in his bookbag. He left behind all of the clothes that Ardyn had bought him, knowing he didn’t deserve to take them with him. He tucked his camera and schoolwork in his bag, then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note.

_I’m sorry for everything. Thank you for your generosity. _   
_Please forgive me._

He left it on the table, pulled on his sweatpants and a shirt, then pulled his backpack on his shoulders. Even though he didn’t have a cellular network anymore, he took his phone with him, wanting to hold onto the photos he had taken in the short while he had made friends, even if he had only taken from them and didn’t deserve them. Prompto felt tears stinging his eyes, but it wasn’t time for him to cry. It was his time to leave before he continued to hurt anyone anymore.

Prompto snuck out of the room, leaving Nyx sleeping there soundly. Ardyn was in his room, and he heard music playing from the room, just loud enough to block out any sound Prompto would make. He was grateful for it, knowing that leaving while no one was around would be easier for him. He got on the elevator and made his way downstairs, trying to leave as swiftly and quickly as possible. On his way out, however, he accidentally ran into someone with a cane, nearly toppling over. The man caught him, and he blushed, flustered and cursing himself internally for his own stupidity and clumsiness.

“I’m sorry sir,” Prompto said as he looked down at the ground. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“Not at all young man,” the man replied. The voice sounded familiar. When he looked up, he saw it was Regis. Anyone in Eos would recognize the man, and he was the last person he wanted to see. “Are you alright? You look a bit upset.”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said in a panic as he took a step back. “Please don’t worry about me, sir. Umm… I hope you take care. Thanks for your help.”

He ran off before Regis could say anything else. The last thing he needed was to have Regis tell him what he already knew, that he was a horrible person undeserving of existing, let alone being friends with anyone. Prompto knew he should just end it all, but he was too much of a coward for him to take his own life. Instead, he ran out of the building and to nowhere in particular. Eventually he found his way to the large park that many frequented during the day and the homeless occupied at night. 

Prompto ended up sitting underneath a large tree, his back leaning against the trunk, drawing his knees to his body as he cried. He didn’t know where to go, knowing that he was undeserving of going back to Ardyn’s or anywhere else. There was no way he even deserved to go back to his father’s after he had effectively left him for treating him exactly how he should have been treated. He had some money in his savings account, but it wasn’t enough to really afford his own place just yet. Right now, joining the homeless population of Insomnia seemed like the best option, the only option to keep himself from being a burden to others before he found a place to move on.

He thought about school, about work, and knew that going back to either place wasn’t an option. There was no way someone as manipulative and terrible as him should have the liberty to work with Ignis or the others or go to school and get a degree. Prompto thought about how much he had wanted to make something of himself as a photographer, and how he was stupid for thinking that he could just get away with murdering his mother and how he took after his father. He thought about how much Noctis hated him, and now how much Ardyn was sure to hate him for what his father did to Aulea Caelum. He thought about how he had taken from the people his father had harmed so much, and how horrible of a person he was to do so.

Eventually, Prompto’s tears dried, leaving a painful and hollow ache thudding in his chest. It hurt so much, but he deserved more pain than what he was feeling. He pulled out his phone as he heard it pinging, realizing that his phone automatically connected to the park’s public wifi. There were messages from Ardyn, from Nyx, from Noctis coming thru. His heart shattered in dismay, knowing that they likely wanted to find him just to reject him so completely now.

_Where are you? Prompto come home._

_Prompto where did you go? I found_   
_the note you wrote. Please don’t do_   
_anything to hurt yourself. Come back._

_Prompto don’t listen to a word Regis_   
_says. Come home so we can talk about_   
_this._

_Ardyn said you’re missing????_   
_Prompto, what’s going on? Come_   
_back. Let’s figure this out. Don’t_   
_do anything to hurt yourself._

Prompto shut his phone off, knowing that any amount of sympathy for him was above and beyond what he should receive. He knew that if he returned then they would just yell at him for being such a terrible person, and it was just better for him to stay away and avoid further pain. The thought occurred to him that he should have given them a chance to yell at him and reject him, giving him more pain so that they could heal from the hurt he and his father caused, but he was too afraid to go back and do that.

“You look downright miserable,” a young woman said as she stopped in front of Prompto as he leaned his head back against the trunk. Her shadow obscured the bright sunshine warming the chilly air, and he looked up at her, knowing that he wanted to just be alone. She was a beautiful woman, with silver hair and green eyes, dressed in tight pants, a grey lowcut shirt, and a maroon jacket with knee high black boots.

“I am,” Prompto replied honestly. 

“Great,” she said as she sat next to him. “Let’s be miserable together.”

“You don’t seem miserable,” Prompto said after a moment’s silence. There was no point in being friendly or kind to anyone, although he couldn’t exactly bring himself to be mean to her either. He was just being blunt, and right now she seemed quite pleased to be sitting next to him.

“Oh I’m terribly miserable,” she said. “I’m just great at hiding it. The name’s Aranea Highwind.”

“Prompto Besithia,” he replied. He didn’t glance over to her, preferring to keep his head tilted back and resting against the tree trunk.

“What brings you here, Prompto?” Aranea asked. “You look like you’re running away.”

“You have to have a home to return to in order to run away,” Prompto clarified.

“That rough, huh?” she asked. “What’d you do that’s so bad that you don’t have one person waiting for you?”

“Well I murdered my mother when I was born,” Prompto said. “And today’s my birthday. My dad is very quick to point it out every birthday.”

“Sounds like a shitty dad,” Aranea said. “I don’t see how you’re responsible for something like that. If anything, your mom was willing to die to bring you into this world.”

“And then I found out that my dad is responsible for the death of someone’s mother,” Prompto continued. “I considered him a friend, but he found out the truth and now hates me. And I was staying with his uncle. I can’t go back there. Not after knowing that my father did that.”

“Did he tell you that he hates you?” Aranea asked. Prompto looked at her. “Did he look you in the eye and say ‘Prompto Besithia, I hate your guts’?”

“No,” Prompto admitted. “He stopped talking to me. And his uncle found out today. I heard his dad talking to him about it.”

“Did his uncle kick you out?” Aranea asked matter-of-factly.

“He didn’t have to. I left before he had to ask. I’ve already taken so much from them. How could I just continue to take advantage of them knowing that? I was born a murderer. There’s blood on my hands that will never go away. Asking to be a part of anyone’s life is not something I should do. I don’t deserve it.”

“I don’t think it’s up to you to decide if other people want you in their lives,” Aranea commented. “You’ve made the decision so quickly for them, but it’s not your right to do so. They should be able to choose whether they want to continue knowing you. How many people have come into your life and told you that they hate you?”

“Well my dad has told me several times. My aunt and uncle. My grandfather said it once but later apologized for it.” Prompto looked down at his hands.

“It sounds like you have a fucked up family, I won’t deny that. But what about the other people you spoke about? Have any of them mentioned how they hate you? What about a girlfriend? Or maybe a boyfriend? Have they ever said anything about how they hate being with you?”

“No. But I’m telling you, anyone would hate me once they found out the truth. And they found out the truth today. I don’t deserve any further kindness or to keep being around them. It’s already bad enough that I was with them at all.” Prompto didn’t know how else he was going to convey it to her. 

“You’re trying really hard to convince me that you should be hated, but all I hear is that you have a shitty family who convinced you that you don’t deserve love. How many babies do you know of that killed someone?”

“What?” Prompto looked at her in confusion.

“Tell me. How many babies have killed someone?” 

“None.”

“None. So you’re telling me that you’re the only baby who came out of his mother’s womb, carrying a knife or a gun, ready to shoot her or stab her at a moment’s notice? You intentionally killed your mother as an infant? You somehow, out of all the babies in all of Eos, had the ability and capacity to kill your mother? That literally makes no sense. Your dad has convinced you of something that no one is capable of doing.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that she died because of me. Or that his mother died because of my father.”

“I bet if your mother was alive, if you asked her if she had a choice between living and you dying or dying and you living, she would pick you living any day of the week. And tell me how your father’s actions are your actions?”

“I still shouldn’t be around them, taking from them. It’s wrong of me to take from them while they’re suffering because of my father. How would you feel if the son of the man who was responsible for your mother’s death suddenly came into your life?”

“Fair enough, but again, it’s not your place to decide how they feel. For all you know, they’re aware of how shitty your dad is to you too and they can tell that you’re suffering just as much as they are. Why don’t you ask them, and then if they want you to leave then you can leave?”

“But I know they’ll ask me to leave. Any sane person would ask me to.”

“Not everyone in Insomnia is sane.” Aranea shrugged. “How long has it been since you left their place?”

“Umm… Probably a few hours now,” Prompto considered. “I turned my phone off and I don’t have a carrier right now anyway, but last time I checked I’d been gone for about three hours.”

“So at least three hours of potentially worrying people who care about you,” Aranea pointed out. “Surely there has to be one person out of all of them that you know beyond a reasonable doubt that cares about you.”

Prompto thought about it. Noctis and Ardyn surely hated him now. Ignis would hate him once he found out since he was like Noctis’s brother. And Gladio was in love with Ignis, so he and his family would hate them. Cindy was dating Iris, so she would side with them. Nyx was the only one he considered for any length of time, but then he thought about how Nyx was really just with him because he was so needy and couldn’t function without him in his life. Prompto definitely loved him, but there was no way Nyx would ever want to be with him once he saw how much easier his life was without him.

“No,” Prompto said. “There’s no one.”

“Then why does that guy look like he’s about to collapse?” Aranea asked as she pointed in front of them.

Prompto looked up in panic, his heart thudding in his chest, as he saw Ardyn running towards him. His eyes looked desperate, wild, and Prompto immediately stood up and grabbed his backpack. If he didn’t run away then Ardyn was going to hurt him, either verbally or physically, for what his father had done to their family. He had been so engrossed in his conversation with Aranea that he hadn’t noticed him running towards him.

“I have to go,” Prompto said as he prepared to run.

“I would recommend hearing him out,” Aranea replied as she stood. “He looks worried, not angry.”

Prompto wavered for a moment, but ultimately he knew that Ardyn was only going to hurt him for what his family did to theirs. He took off running, grateful that he worked out regularly, but cursing himself for not having worked out recently since he started working at Ignis’s bakery. He was fast, but his bookbag was slowing him down and his muscles were sore from sitting on the ground for so long. Ardyn was catching up to him, faster than Prompto expected, as he ran through the park, trying to get away before he could be harmed or cause anymore damage.

“Prompto!” Ardyn called. “Prompto wait! Please!”

Prompto kept running until he felt Ardyn’s hand grab his shoulders, catching up to him. Ardyn stopped him, pulling him into a tight hug, not letting Prompto go even as he struggled against the grip.

“Let me go!” Prompto insisted desperately as Ardyn continued to hold onto him. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore. Please, just let me go!”

Prompto was crying, his pain overwhelming him as he thought about how drastically his life had changed from just this morning. He had gone into the day thinking he would work, or spend the day in bed with Nyx, but it was ending with Ardyn getting ready to tell him that he was the worst person to ever come into their lives and to not let him go until he affirmed that Prompto didn’t deserve his generosity. Maybe he would even demand that he pay him back for all the clothes and the makeover and for living there.

“I won’t let you go,” Ardyn said as Prompto’s bookbag fell to the ground. “I won’t let you go until you hear me out.”

_Here it comes_, Prompto thought painfully. This was the moment where Ardyn told him that he just wanted him to disappear from the face of Eos, that he wasn’t even deserving of life, let alone love or friendship. He didn’t deserve what his father had granted him, and to think he deserved to live with Ardyn was too much.

“I love you like a son and care for you deeply,” Ardyn said, his words not quite synching up with what Prompto had thought he was going to say. “When Nyx came rushing out, waving the note, I thought that you had killed yourself. The pain I felt in that moment… Prompto my heart shattered when I thought that you hurt yourself. And it continued to shatter when I realized that you must have heard what my idiot brother was saying. Please, Prompto. You are so loved. Everyone has been looking for you. Even Ignis closed down the bakery to join the search.”

“No!” Prompto nearly shouted. His breath was coming out in jagged sobs. “He shouldn’t do that for me. I don’t deserve such kindness. I killed my mother and my father-”

“Really did a number on your mental state,” Ardyn said as Prompto felt his legs giving way. “You did not kill your mother. Your father is responsible for his own actions. Please, Prompto. Just come home with me.”

Prompto was sobbing as he collapsed into Ardyn’s arms, both of them sinking to the soft grass beneath their feet. Ardyn held him tightly, making soothing shushing noises as he rocked Prompto gently back and forth like a parent would do with a young child who had a nightmare. Prompto was clutching Ardyn’s cheetah print shirt, sobbing into his arms as he accepted the kindness from Ardyn he knew he didn’t deserve. It was selfish of him to accept any kindness from him, yet he felt himself losing all resolve as Ardyn held him in a fatherly way that he had never received before.

“I’ve got him,” Ardyn said as he answered his ringing phone. “Tell everyone else to meet me at my place. He’s okay. He’s really shaken and upset, but he’s okay.”

He continued to hold onto Prompto for a while after that, well after Prompto’s tears began to dry up, his breathing more even, his pain turning from sharp stabs to a hollow ache. Prompto felt even worse for knowing that everyone was looking for him, that Ignis had closed down his bakery to look for him. He would have to return his paycheck to him to make up for the loss in profits.

“You really have some shitty birthdays, don’t you?” Ardyn finally asked, breaking the silence. They both laughed, breathless and airy laughs that released the tension from their bodies. Prompto pulled away, and this time Ardyn let him go, both of them sitting on the grass in the park, staring at each other. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. “I’m sorry for leaving. For running.”

“Anyone who heard what Regis said would have left,” Ardyn replied. “And you must have selective hearing, because you didn’t hear me tell him that he was an ass for judging you for what your father has done. You are not your father, probably the opposite. Besides, you’re my son now, so you have no choice but to come home with me. Otherwise you’re grounded and have to do chores or something like that.” He smiled. “I’m terrible at the punishment part.”

He stood up and held out a hand for Prompto to take. “How about it? You want to come home with your new dad?”

Prompto smiled tiredly as he took his hand, pulled to his feet and into another hug. “Thank you.”

Ardyn bent down and picked up his bookbag, throwing it over one shoulder. “Let’s go home, son.”

Prompto and Ardyn linked arms as they walked through the park, Prompto feeling both scared and uncertain as he left with him. He still felt like he didn’t deserve it, that one day they would figure that out and reject him, but he was too scared to turn away from what Ardyn was offering. Aranea was standing under the same tree, leaning against the trunk, as they passed.

“See you next week, Prompto,” she called out to him.

He looked at her in confusion, but she only walked away. “What does she mean by that?”

“Aranea is your new therapist,” Ardyn explained. “She texted me you were here when she happened to stumble into you. I’m going to have to pay her double next week.” He laughed, but Prompto frowned. “Let me make it clear, Prompto. I’m glad she found you.”

There was a car waiting for them, as usual, on the outskirts of the park. Ardyn had Prompto get in first, clearly worried that he would take off again. Prompto guessed he was a flight risk, liable to run away at any moment because he felt like he didn’t deserve their kindness but was too afraid to end his own life. Ardyn was sitting next to him, his arm around his shoulders, as they sped throughout the city and towards his flat. Prompto was only increasingly more nervous as he realized he was going to have to face everyone.

“They’re going to be so mad,” Prompto whispered as they pulled up to the tall building. Nyx was standing outside, pacing back and forth. “They’re going to hate me.”

“I think you’re going to be surprised by what happens,” Ardyn replied. “And I’ll be by your side the entire time. I promise I won’t let them hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again.”

Prompto nodded, taking several deep breaths, as Ardyn opened the door and got out, still carrying Prompto’s bookbag for him. When Prompto stepped out of the car, he looked at Nyx, expecting the worst. Nyx looked to him, his blue eyes both pained and relieved, as Prompto took a step towards him on the sidewalk. Nyx immediately walked up to him and pulled Prompto into a warm embrace, holding him in his arms like only he could.

He put his hands on either side of Prompto’s head as they both cried, kissing Prompto as their salty tears mixed with their saliva. When Nyx pulled away from the kiss, he pressed his forehead against Prompto’s before he hugged him tightly again. There was no need for signing, no need for any other form of communication. Prompto understood how much Nyx worried about him, how much he cared for him. How could he be so foolish to think that Nyx didn’t care about him?

“_I love you, Prompto_,” Nyx signed when he pulled away from the hug. “_Please don’t ever do that again. I can’t imagine the pain you were feeling, but please reach out to me or Ardyn. I can’t bear the thought of losing you._”

“_I’m sorry_,” Prompto replied tearfully. “_I love you too. I promise I will reach out. I swear it._”

Nyx pulled him into another hug, and Prompto felt a sense of love that he had always received but never accepted before. Ardyn took them inside, holding onto Prompto’s left arm while Nyx held his right hand. They weren’t letting him go, and Prompto was both embarrassed and ashamed that they were so concerned for him and he didn’t see it. All he saw was how bothersome he was to them, how much he shouldn’t have entered their lives. But then he thought about how he wanted to be in their lives, even if they did end up hating him, and was grateful that Ardyn found him.

The doors to the elevator opened and Noctis was waiting on the other side. Prompto immediately opened his mouth to apologize, but Noctis nearly jumped on him, hugging him tightly with all the worry and concern that Ardyn and Nyx felt. Prompto felt his stomach churn uncomfortably, both afraid and thrilled that Noctis was hugging him. He was devoted to Nyx, always would be, but he had to admit to himself that he felt something for Noctis too. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been so distraught when he found out that Noctis clearly hated him.

“I’m so sorry,” Noctis said as he continued to hug him, the elevator ascending to Ardyn’s flat. Prompto noticed Nyx watching, a frown on his face, but Ardyn nudged him and his frown fell. “I was mean to you and pushed you away and it wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry for hurting you and for ever making you feel like I don’t want you around. You’re one of my best friends, Prompto. I can’t imagine my life without you now that you’re in it.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quietly. “I’m sorry for hurting you, and I’m sorry for what my dad did.”

“You don’t have to apologize for your dad,” Noctis said. “And I was the one who hurt you, not the other way around. There’s nothing to apologize for. Come on, man. What do you say? You finally let us spoil you and treat you how you deserve?”

Noctis pulled away from the hug and was smiling at him. “I don’t think I deserve anything. I’ve already been given too much.”

“Well you better get used to it if Ardyn is going to take over as your dad,” Noctis laughed. “He probably will spoil you more than any of us.”

“Of course I will,” Ardyn commented, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “You have been made to feel awful just for asking for basics. I’m going to show you that it’s okay to ask for anything.”

The door to the elevators opened, and Prompto felt terror grip him as he saw the large group that had gathered in Ardyn’s flat. Ardyn kept his arms around Prompto’s shoulders and Nyx gave his hand a comforting squeeze. Prompto hated that he inconvenienced so many people, that so many people would feel the need go looking for him. Gladio and Ignis were communicating with each other, a look of concern on their face. Cindy was talking to Iris, and Gladio’s parents were standing by the pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen. Even Crowe and Libertus were there, as well as Titus, who Prompto hadn’t seen in a while.

“We’re back,” Ardyn announced as they stepped off the elevator.

“I’m sorry I worried you all,” Prompto began, knowing he had to apologize to a lot of people. “I’m sorry you all had to look for me.”

Prompto was going to continue his apologies if it wasn’t for the sudden onslaught of people rushing to hug him, pulling him into their arms and telling him how grateful they were that he was safe and sound. Gladio’s mother hugged him particularly tight, telling him that he was always welcome to their home, no matter how upset or how down he felt. It brought tears to his eyes, and he felt like he needed to apologize, but she wouldn’t let him.

“_Ignis_,” Prompto signed when he was finally free of the grip that Gladio’s mother had him in. Noctis and Nyx were by his side while Ardyn was talking to the others and explaining what had happened. Gladio’s mother looked particularly shocked when Ardyn told them about how Prompto was blaming himself for the death of his mother.

“_I’m so glad you’re safe_,” Ignis signed after giving him a tight hug. “_You’re one of my best friends, and one of the best people I know. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel unwelcome or unloved._”

“_No! You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m so sorry you had to close the bakery because of me. I will do something to make it up to you. I swear it._” Prompto looked at him in disbelief. Why was Ignis apologizing for something? He was just grateful that Ignis considered him a friend.

“_You’re just a guy that needs extra affection to realize we care about you_,” Gladio signed with a friendly smile. “_So you better get ready for a million hugs because once I start I’m not gonna stop._”

Gladio pulled Prompto into a tight hug, which Ignis and Noctis joined while Nyx stared on with a rare smile. Prompto was in the center of it, hardly breathing, while his friends started laughing at his struggles against the love and support they were trying to provide. They didn’t let him go until Prompto reached his arms out for Nyx to pull him out of the group hug, and he obliged, laughing with them as he pulled Prompto out of Gladio’s death grip and into his arms. He was blushing but laughing while he kept his arms around Nyx’s neck, trying to enjoy the moment instead of feeling guilty that he worried everyone.

“Alright folks, we have a plan,” Ardyn announced while he signed as well for Nyx and Ignis. “Gladio’s folks have decided to be available for Prompto when I’m at work, so Prompto you’ll be going to their house when I can’t be home and Nyx is out of town. So after work and class, you report to them, alright? Even if you’re going to hang out with your friends, we’re expecting at least a text checking in. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Prompto said as he looked down at his feet. He let go of Nyx so he could sign his response as well. “I’m sorry that I have worried you all enough to have to monitor me.”

“We’re happy to be there for you,” Gladio’s mother said, Gladio signing to translate for her. “You’re a friend to Gladio, so a son to us. I know I can’t replace your mother, but I am happy to be a motherly presence in your life.”

“Buckle up buttercup,” Cindy said with a grin while she signed. “Everyone here cares about you. Better get used to it.”

“I’m not used to this much attention,” Prompto said and signed without looking at anyone.

“You’re not used to positive attention,” Ardyn clarified. “But it’s your birthday, so we might as well all get ready to celebrate and put all this aside for the moment. We’re going to have a bunch of good food brought in. I’ve already ordered it. Prompto, go ahead and settle in. We’ll decorate your room later make it your own.”

Prompto still wanted to move out, to have his own place and be independent and on his own, but right now he just conceded that he was staying with Ardyn. He felt like a burden, and that feeling wouldn’t likely go away, but he took his bookbag and walked into the guest room and set it down. Nyx was still with him, always at his side, protective and assuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“_I’m going to tell work that I can’t go to Altissia_,” Nyx signed when they were alone in the bedroom. “_This is more important than any work trip._”

“_No! You’ll get in trouble with work._” Prompto imagined Regis’s face at hearing Nyx was going to stay in Insomnia for a Besithia. “_You could be fired!_”

“_It’s worth it to me_,” Nyx replied. 

Prompto shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed. “_Please Nyx. I swear I’m not going anywhere ever again. I’ll check in with you every hour to prove it if it helps. I know you love your job and I don’t want you to lose it because of me. I would feel terrible if you did._”

“_Alright_,” Nyx finally conceded after a moment’s consideration. “_But you promise to check in with me? And you’ll video with me every night?_”

“_I promise_,” Prompto signed emphatically. “_I won’t do this again. Please don’t worry about me._”

There was a soft knock on the door and Prompto was surprised to see it was Libertus, Crowe, and Titus. Prompto felt a fresh rush of guilt when he realized that Nyx hadn’t spoken to his best friends because they started dating. He was likely suffering because of it, and it was Prompto’s fault. He shouldn’t have fallen for Nyx like he did.

“_Hey Prompto_,” Libertus signed when they stepped into the room. “_Man, we’re so sorry we haven’t spoken to you since that night. We didn’t realize you were struggling that much._”

“_It’s my fault_,” Prompto replied. They looked at each other and to Nyx in concern. “_I’m sorry, but I really love Nyx. I don’t want to stop dating him. I know it’s selfish of me._”

“_It’s not your fault_,” Crowe replied. “_You didn’t just wake up one day and decide to fall in love. Nyx shouldn’t have made a move on you and we shouldn’t have pushed you away because of it. We’re so sorry._”__

_ _“_Stop saying that then_,” Prompto insisted. “_I’m happy with Nyx. Isn’t that enough?_”_ _

_ _“_Of course it is_,” Titus signed although he was frowning. “_Prompto, can you give us a moment alone with Nyx? We want to make sure everything is all set for the trip to Altissia._”_ _

_ _Prompto didn’t think that’s what they were actually going to talk about, but he agreed nevertheless. He left the room, not before giving Nyx a supportive hug and kiss, and joined the others out in the living room. He flopped onto the couch next to Noctis and Gladio, with Ignis sitting on Gladio’s other side. Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto and pulled him into a brotherly hug, but Prompto was frowning because he knew that Nyx was being given another hard time for their relationship._ _

_ _“_They won’t stop giving Nyx a hard time, like I didn’t have a say in our relationship_,” Prompto signed in grim resignation. “_It’s hard for me to feel like I made a good choice to be with him, and then I start spiraling thinking about how I’m just burdening Nyx by dating him._”_ _

_ _“_It’s not the time to have that conversation either_,” Ignis agreed. “_I’ll be right back._”_ _

_ _“_Where are you going?_” Prompto asked as Ignis stood up._ _

_ _“_To tell them to cut their bullshit_,” Ignis replied. “_You’ve already had a hard enough day as it is, and you’re supposed to be enjoying your birthday._”_ _

_ _“_I’m coming too_,” Gladio offered. He stood up and walked with Ignis back to the guest room, leaving Prompto alone with Noctis._ _

_ _Prompto felt awkward, strange, like he shouldn’t be around Noctis after what his father did. He stared at his hands in his lap, trying not to look at Noctis in the fear that he would change his mind and decide that he was better off without him after all. There was a silence between them as Ardyn continued a conversation in the kitchen with Gladio’s parents, Cindy, and Iris, all of them sounding far more relieved than anything. It would be a long time before Prompto didn’t feel guilty about this day._ _

_ _“You really love Nyx, huh?” Noctis asked softly. He sounded pained, and Prompto couldn’t bring himself to look at him._ _

_ _“Yeah,” Prompto replied. “He’s the only one who has been there for me through everything. I know you and Ardyn don’t really think so or think he’s controlling, but Nyx has only ever treated me like I’m the only one in the world for him. I don’t think anyone else would ever even think about looking at me that way.”_ _

_ _“You’re wrong,” Noctis said. Prompto looked at him in surprise. “There are a lot of people who look at you that way. Nyx isn’t the only one. But if you’re happy with him, then I’m happy for you. That’s all that really matters.”_ _

_ _“Thank you,” Prompto said with a gentle yearning in his heart that he didn’t quite understand. “You’re a good friend.”_ _

_ _Noctis laughed. “I’m a shitty friend and haven’t given you one reason to believe otherwise. But I’ll take it as a starting point to be a better friend to you.”_ _

_ _There was a loud banging in the back room, followed by shouting and footsteps stomping out into the living room. Prompto felt terror grip his heart, his mind automatically going back to the times when his father was too drunk and took it out on him by screaming at him, nearly hitting him on occasion. Titus was walking towards them with Crowe and Libertus followed closely behind. Libertus and Titus looked angry, but as they approached him, staring at them in horror, Crowe pulled Titus back and Gladio was able to grab Libertus. Noctis immediately stood up, positioning himself between Prompto and the others. _ _

_ _“_Tell him!_” Titus signed to Nyx as he came out of the bedroom. “_Tell him the truth! He deserves that much!_”_ _

_ _“Stop it,” Ardyn snapped as he walked towards them before anyone else could say anything. He was signing as well, but his voice sounded angry. “All of you. No wonder Prompto can’t rely on anyone here. We can’t even go two fucking minutes without an argument breaking out. Please kindly get the fuck out before I have to make you.”_ _

_ _Titus looked at Ardyn as he walked towards him, an overly effeminate man squaring off with someone who looked like he could topple him over in an instant. Somehow, Prompto was putting his money on Ardyn, the feeling that he could more than hold his own exuding from each and every pore._ _

_ _“Nyx needs to end his relationship with Prompto,” Titus said. “Mark my words, if he doesn’t then Prompto’s just going to get hurt more. Come on Libertus. Crowe.”_ _

_ _They left after that, Crowe muttering an apology to Prompto and Ardyn as they passed by. Prompto looked to Noctis and Ardyn gratefully, then to Ignis and Gladio in much the same respect. When he saw Nyx standing there behind them, he felt a flutter of nervous concern. What had they been talking about? What did they know that he didn’t?_ _

_ _“You okay, Prompto?” Ardyn asked him as he turned to him. Prompto was still sitting on the couch and he stood up then, pulled into a hug by the man who was protecting him._ _

_ _“Yeah,” Prompto said. He felt shaky, like he had just been through a fight, but he was more concerned about what they were hiding from him that made Titus so angry. He had never seen him angry like that before, much less at Nyx. _ _

_ _“_What were they talking about?_” Prompto signed to Nyx as he walked over to him. _ _

_ _“_Nothing_,” Nyx replied. “_He’s still mad that I’m dating you. Thinks I raised you with that intention or something._”_ _

_ _Prompto breathed a sigh of relief. “_You didn’t raise me. Watched after me, sure. But it’s not like you woke up one morning and tried to make me into someone you wanted to date, right?_”_ _

_ _Nyx shook his head. Prompto knew Nyx wasn’t like that as a person, and he wished that his friends could see that too. But Nyx’s face looked concerned, contemplative almost, and Prompto was worried that there was something else that he wasn’t saying. He didn’t have much time to say anything though because the food arrived just then, an elaborate buffet of delectable foods, save for dessert._ _

_ _“Let’s eat!” Ardyn said happily. He got a plate for Prompto, piling it high with more food than a man could reasonably eat, and set him back down on the couch, surrounded by friends as they talked, laughed, and ate. Everyone seemed exhausted, but there was a sense of relief in the air that was carrying them through as the fear turned to celebration. Prompto expected to be by Nyx the entire time, but he was decidedly withdrawn, standing by his side but not taking part in the discussion. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis didn’t give him time to consider the possibilities why, keeping him entertained and smiling, even though his heart felt heavy and afraid._ _

_ _As the day went on, Prompto began to worry about the bakery, but Ignis assured him things would be fine for one day if they were closed. He assured him that his sales on Saturday would more than make up for it. They had opted to move his birthday celebrations to today since everyone was gathered anyway, save for Ardyn’s mysterious plan that only Noctis seemed to know about. Prompto didn’t want anyone to make more of a fuss over him as they already were, but Ardyn was so excited for the event he planned the next day that Prompto suspected it was also partially for him._ _

_ _After they ate dinner in a comfortable conversation, save for Nyx’s sullenness, Ignis got up and went to the kitchen with Gladio’s assistance. “Time to sing happy birthday!” Gladio called as they moved to the kitchen table, clearing it off to make way for the two tiered birthday cake._ _

_ _Prompto stood up and stared at it in utter delight. The tiers had dancing chocobos hand painted on the sides of the white fondant and the top tier had a camera made entirely out of sugar, gum paste, and fondant. It looked so realistic that Prompto was tempted to reach out and try and take a photo with it. Ignis and Gladio positioned it so the front was facing Prompto, where he could read “Happy Birthday Prompto!” on the sides with several dancing chocobos interwoven throughout the words. It looked like it took a lot of time and energy for Ignis to make._ _

_ _“_For me?_” Prompto asked as Ignis put several candles in the top and began to light them. “_It’s too beautiful._”_ _

_ _“_No_,” Ignis replied when he was done. “_You deserve this. And we deserve to celebrate how happy we are to have you._”_ _

_ _The group gathered around the table and sang happy birthday to a blushing Prompto, who was more in awe and overwhelmed by the experience than embarrassed. He had never had so many people care about him and wish him a happy birthday. Instead, his father was always so quick to remind him that he should’ve never been born. Nyx was always the one who rescued him from his father’s wrath on his birthday, but now it wasn’t just him. It was Noctis and Ignis and Gladio and Ardyn. It was people who genuinely cared for him in a way he never thought was possible._ _

_ _Noctis linked arms with him while Gladio had his arm around his shoulder and Ignis stood by his side, all of them singing too loudly and too off key while Ignis and Nyx signed instead. Prompto couldn’t help but cry when he saw just how much he was loved and cared for in a way he had never experienced before. When they finished their horrible rendition, the best rendition to Prompto’s ears, of the birthday song, they applauded loudly as Prompto blew out the candles._ _

_ _“Welcome home,” Ardyn whispered as Ignis and Gladio argued over who got to cut the cake. Ignis won. “You’re home now, son.”_ _

_ _Prompto hugged Ardyn tightly, feeling grateful, not for the last time, that he had found someone who was so eager and willing to accept him, scars and all._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been building up to this chapter and so I'm going to write some shitposting to lighten the mood.
> 
> Regis: Hey this is crazy, and I haven't met you, but your father is responsible for my wife's death so I'm going to judge you based on his actions even if you have been abused by him, so leave my son alone.
> 
> ***  
Prompto: Are you sure you want me to go home?  
Cindy: Yes!  
Prompto: But I can-  
Cindy: WE ARE TRYING TO FINISH YOUR BIRTHDAY CAKE GO HOME
> 
> *** 
> 
> Noctis: I fucked up  
Prompto: But you're pretty so I forgive you
> 
> ***
> 
> Titus: YOU NEED TO TELL HIM  
Nyx: Fine... I'm.... actually a blond *takes off wig*  
Everyone: *gasps of shock and terror. Prompto faints*
> 
> ***
> 
> Ardyn: You need to get out  
Titus: *glares at him*  
Ardyn and Titus: *start making out*
> 
> ***
> 
> Noctis: There are tons of people who like you  
Prompto: Like who?  
Noctis: *pulling out a condom* Like me
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto: *helps Ignis, does everything to make Noctis happy, cleans up after himself at Ardyn's*  
Regis: He's a terrible person  
Prompto: *saves a baby chocobo from certain death*  
Regis: Absolutely horrible  
Prompto: *sacrifices himself for Noctis*  
Regis: We can't trust him


	19. One Night Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis works a full shift at the bakery

Noctis was worried about Prompto, as everyone was. He felt guilty and horrified that he had directly contributed to Prompto feeling unloved and unwelcomed to the point that he ran away. He was pissed that his father hadn’t listened to him and went to Ardyn’s and demanded that Prompto leave. Of course Prompto overheard it and would have run away. Anyone would have. And he was emotionally distraught over the fact that he couldn’t just tell Prompto he loved him and that was why he was having such a difficult time reconciling what his father did.

There was a lot to make up for, and Noctis knew that he was going to have to spend a while making up for it. He had essentially disappeared from the face of Eos for a week, leaving Prompto to pick up his mess at the bakery and taking notes for him in class. Noctis hadn’t even thought about missing class, but when Prompto handed him a copy of his notes and told him to keep it, that he made a handwritten copy just for him, his heart shattered in a million pieces. He had somehow found the time to painstakingly copy his notes from the week and was saving them for when Noctis came back. Not for the last time, Noctis wondered how anyone could possibly hate someone like Prompto. Everything he did made Noctis fall in love with him just a little bit more.

Somehow, Noctis only ever managed to royally screw things up with him, making him think the exact opposite of how he truly felt about him. Prompto thought that Noctis hated him, and with the way he had been acting, it was no wonder. He was having difficulty reconciling what Verstael had done, and it was difficult to be around Prompto while he was doing that. It was so difficult because he had fallen for Prompto, pretty hard in fact, while his father was a horrible excuse for a person. He didn’t want to take it out on Prompto, yet that’s exactly what he did. The silence between them as all Noctis’s doing, and now he had to work extra hard to undo it.

He wanted to be with Prompto at all hours, to do what he could to make up for it, but after he spent the night on the couch in Ardyn’s flat, Ardyn ordered him to stop hovering and go to work to make up for Prompto picking up the extra shifts. Noctis wanted to stick around, but Nyx was in the same room as Prompto, his boyfriend taking the space that Noctis wanted to occupy. He was concerned about what Titus had said yesterday, about how Nyx was only going to break Prompto’s heart, but he didn’t know a good way to bring it up. If Prompto wasn’t concerned about it, was it because he implicitly trusted Nyx or was it because Nyx was good at lying to him? Either way, Noctis’s suspicion of Nyx was growing, as was Ardyn’s. 

There was little that he could do for it now, and he had to focus on how to make up for hurting Prompto in the first place. While he wanted to be with him, especially for what Ardyn had planned, he had to go to work. Otherwise Prompto would likely end up worrying about Ignis having enough help for a busy Saturday and would try and come in and work at least half a day. He was the type to go out of his way to help others, even when others were trying to do something for him. Plus, Noctis really owed Ignis after he disappeared on them, wallowing in his own misery while he played video games all week. The least he could do was work a full day on a Saturday. Any other employer would have fired Noctis from the start.

Cindy was adept at giving Noctis a hard time when he showed up for work, but her intention wasn’t necessarily bad. She made several remarks about how she was shocked and amazed that Noctis showed up at all, let alone so early in the morning before the bakery was even opened. Noctis hated getting up in the morning, let alone to be at work by half past four, but he had promised to make it up to Ignis and Prompto both. Ignis seemed particularly convinced that it was for Prompto, and he was probably right. He didn’t know exactly when it happened, all he knew was that he fell for Prompto pretty hard and had to do what he could to be a friend to him since dating him was out of the question.

Noctis spent his morning working hard, only stopping to sip the coffee that Ignis had kindly made for him. When the bakery opened he was put on the register while Cindy and Ignis handled the rest and immediately felt terrible for not showing up to work. The line was out the door for them, and he doubted it was because Ignis closed down the bakery yesterday to look for Prompto. Cindy indicated that this was their new normal and that they were considering hiring on even more help. Noctis couldn’t imagine how exhausted Prompto must have been working nonstop, going to class, doing his homework and portfolio, then starting it all over again. Did he even find time to sleep?

When the first rush died down, there was still more to be done. Ignis sent Noctis to clean up the tables, sweep the floor, clean the bathroom, and all of the other maintenance that needed to be done before the next wave of people came in. Ignis, usually relegated to the back, was busy restocking the pastry case while Cindy handled the register. Noctis was thoroughly exhausted, in need of a good nap, but he persisted, knowing that Prompto likely didn’t take one break while he worked at the bakery. He told himself that if Prompto could do it, then so could he. 

“Take a break,” Cindy said by the time they finished through the midday rush. Even she looked exhausted, grabbing another cup of coffee for them all and shoving one in Noctis’s hands. “You need one.”

“Did Prompto ever take a break?” Noctis asked after taking a long drink of the caffeinated mix of coffee and chocolate.

“Prompto runs off of the pure adrenaline of his panic and anxiety,” Cindy commented. “There’s no way you can keep up with him. Take a break.”

“Just come get me if you need me,” Noctis conceded as he walked to the back. Ignis was busy decorating cupcakes in the back, piping the icing on top into perfect roses. “_Need some help?_”

“_Six, no. Not from you._” Ignis grinned. “_Take a break. I’m sure you’re about to collapse. Not used to working at all, let alone a full day._” 

“_Yeah I’m a spoiled rich brat_,” Noctis replied with a smile. “_Come get me when you need me. I’m going to nap in your room._” 

“_I’ll wake you up in an hour_,” Ignis signed before setting a timer on his watch. 

_Thank the Six, I’ve got an hour_, Noctis thought as he made his way up to Ignis’s room quickly. He collapsed on the bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep. At first his dreams were a mix of his recurring nightmare, seeing his mother’s lifeless body in his father’s arms, while Prompto was lifeless in his. Nyx was standing nearby in his dream, grinning and telling Noctis that Prompto should have never left. He jolted awake when he saw Prompto staring up at him in his arms, his eyes far away and unseeing. When he looked around, reaffirming that he was safe, that Prompto was safe, that he wasn’t going anywhere, he fell back to sleep. 

The dreams took on a more seductive tone from there. Noctis dreamt he was in his apartment and Prompto was visiting. They were playing video games, just hanging out at normal. But then Prompto was on top of him, Noctis thrusting himself in and out of him, both of them moaning in absolute pleasure. He could nearly feel himself holding Prompto while he drove him mad with pleasure, desiring only to give him what he wanted. Noctis dreamt he was on top of Prompto suddenly, giving Prompto everything he wanted while driving himself mad with pleasure. 

“Wake up you perv,” Cindy said suddenly as she kicked his foot lightly. Noctis jolted awake, looking around and blushing when he noticed Cindy grinning at him. “You dreaming of Prompto, huh? Does he know you think about him that way?” 

“Shut it,” Noctis replied as he threw a pillow at her. She dodged it, laughing. 

“I’ll let you take care of that,” Cindy said as she pointed between Noctis’s thighs. “Then come downstairs. It’s getting busy again.” 

Noctis blushed even more as she left the room, practically cackling. He sat up and looked at his hard cock, embarrassed that Cindy found him like that and that it was obviously because he was dreaming about Prompto. He was even more embarrassed that it was obviously not going anywhere anytime soon, especially because he kept imagining his dream, wondering if it would really feel so great to have Prompto on top of him. 

With a frustrated sigh, Noctis walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He stood there awkwardly then pulled down his pants. Fucking hell, you’re using your friend as masturbation material, he cursed at himself. But his mind was reeling from his dream, imagining touching Prompto, caressing his pale skin, kissing his chest. He stroked his cock while he imagined all the things he would want to do to Prompto, all the ways he could make Prompto feel good, and it wasn’t long until he climaxed. 

It wasn’t the first time he had thought about Prompto while touching himself, and he was worried that things would only get worse from there unless something changed. Prompto was dating Nyx, and nothing was going to change that unless Titus’s warning to Prompto came true. Even if there was something Nyx was hiding, he seemed extremely devoted to Prompto, and Noctis doubted that there would be anything that came between them. Noctis considered finding a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend, to try and get over his feelings for Prompto, but then he realized that was a really fucked up thing to do for the person he would date. He shouldn’t date someone while being in love with one of his closest friends. 

Noctis cleaned up and made his way back downstairs, ignoring Cindy’s grin while he resumed his spot at the register. Another line had formed, giving them no time to talk. He was blushing, his ears turning red, but he quickly forgot his embarrassment as he took care of the customers, most of them shocked to see that a Caelum was working at the bakery. Cindy had insisted he be at the register for that very reason, likely garnering more attention for the bakery as word spread that he was working there too.

At one point Cindy pulled out her phone and showed Noctis a photo on her social media feed, a picture of him smiling while he rang up a customer. Someone had taken it and put it online, gushing about how the Noctis Lucis Caelum rang her up at the register. She then showed him a photo someone took of Ignis with the caption _who is this hottie and how can I get his number?!_ Noctis laughed at that, knowing that Ignis was about as big of a dunce at knowing he was desired by others as Prompto was. He then proceeded to laugh hysterically when Cindy pointed out that Gladio was the one who posted the photo of Ignis with the caption. He knew half of it was to give the bakery some attention, which had worked, and half of it was Gladio being obviously flirtatious. 

The rest of the day passed by with the ebb and flow of periods of intensely trying to keep up with droves of customers coming into the bakery followed by periods of cleaning up after customers and moving things into the pastry case. By the time seven in the evening hit, Noctis was thoroughly exhausted, ready for another nap, and grateful that Ignis hadn’t bothered to scold him if he snuck a pastry into his mouth every once in a while. They were getting ready to close in the next hour for the evening, and Noctis was ready to go to Ardyn’s and see if Prompto enjoyed his surprise. He hadn’t even had a chance to check his phone. 

“_Think you could get used to this?_” Ignis signed as Noctis swept the hall, clearing out any dust or debris that may have accumulated in the time. 

“_Never_,” Noctis replied as he paused, leaning against the broom handle for support. “_I don’t know how you do it._” 

“You think your old man doesn’t work just as hard?” a voice called out to him. Noctis turned and saw his father standing on the other side of the register, looking at them both with a smile. “_Hello my sons._” 

“_It’s great to see you_,” Ignis signed after he came out from around the counter and gave Regis a fatherly hug. They were both smiling, and Noctis was curious if Regis knew that Ignis was currently dating Cor. 

“_And you as well_,” Regis replied happily. When they were younger and first introduced, Noctis’s father made it a point to learn sign language since Ignis was always caring for Noctis. It became useful later on when Ignis was being severely bullied, and Regis could intervene as much as possible. It was even more important when Ignis’s parents disowned him for being gay. 

“_Hey dad_,” Noctis signed. He was more than a bit angry at his father for his prejudices against Prompto, knowing that Prompto had overheard and ran away. “_What brings you here?_” 

“_I wanted to see how the business was going now that Ignis has been featured in the new magazine_,” Regis said with a smile. “_It seems like you are very busy these days. You might want to hire more help._”

“_Noctis did more than his fair share today, and Prompto works here part time as well_,” Ignis replied. Regis grimaced at the mention of Prompto. “_I gave him the day off because of how hard he’s been working in Noct’s absence, and yesterday was his birthday so Ardyn is treating him today._”

“_Sounds like he’s really ingratiated himself into your lives_,” Regis commented sourly. “_I would like to meet this Prompto and tell him to stay away from my family._”

“_No_,” Ignis and Noctis both signed at the same time, startling Regis. Noctis continued, “_You don’t know the hell that Prompto has been through, and asking him to leave is more than we can take. He already overheard you yesterday, on his birthday by the way, and ran away. We all spent hours looking for him. Ignis even had to close the bakery down to join the search._”

His father frowned, looking between them, both of them with a look of concern on their faces. “_Why didn’t you just let him go? His father-_”

“_Is a terrible piece of trash disguised as a human, but that doesn’t mean that Prompto is the same_,” Ignis signed assertively. “_Prompto’s been just as hurt as you have, if not more, and has only treated all of us with kindness and appreciation. He’s the type of person to sacrifice himself for a stranger and smile while doing it._”

“_Don’t do anything to make him leave when we just got him back_,” Noctis signed desperately. “_I can’t stand the thought of him disappearing again._”

“_It sounds like you two have been thoroughly fooled by a Besithia_,” Regis signed, unwilling to see the truth. “_If you knew his father, how manipulative he is, then you would know that he is just using what his father taught him to manipulate you all._”

Noctis rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in frustration. How was he going to get the point across to his father that Prompto was not only someone he loved but someone worth loving? He didn’t have time to think about it. The door to the bakery opened and Ardyn, Prompto, and Nyx stepped inside. Prompto was smiling, beaming actually, looking breathless and excited from the day Ardyn had planned. When he saw Regis, though, he stopped in his tracks, frozen and terrified. Noctis’s heart fell into his stomach, which was churning uncomfortably as well. It pained him to see Prompto look so upset, so scared, just at the sight of his father.

“Regis,” Ardyn said and signed in surprise as he looked at his brother. Noctis noticed that there was glitter on all their cheeks and hair, and he wondered if the fashion show was as over the top as Ardyn always made them. Ardyn had planned a fashion show with a designer and had brought on Prompto as a photographer for the event for his birthday. Noctis could only imagine how excited Prompto was when he first discovered what he was doing for the day. 

“Ardyn,” Regis replied stiffly. “What brings you here?”

“Prompto wanted to come and see Ignis and the others,” Ardyn said. “He wanted to thank them for the day off.”

Prompto was nearly hiding behind Ardyn, looking down at his feet, while Nyx looked at Regis with a frown. They were holding hands, and Noctis felt a rush of jealousy and heartache as he looked on at them. He was going to have to get used to that feeling until he either moved on from his desire for Prompto or they broke up and he had a shot with him. He didn’t think that they were ever going to break up, as long as Nyx wasn’t doing anything terrible to Prompto.

“Well no one is stopping him,” Regis said hotly, glaring at Prompto.

“_Thanks guys_,” Prompto signed quickly, keeping his head down. “_I really appreciate it. I’ll be in for work tomorrow morning as usual._”

“_Get some rest instead_,” Ignis advised. “_Come in for the afternoon shift if you insist on working. You’ve been here every morning and picking up Noct’s shifts. You need to take the time off to relax a bit._”

“_It’s okay, I don’t mind._” Prompto couldn’t make eye contact with anyone, but Ardyn was glaring at his brother. 

“Well now that you’ve adequately terrified him,” Ardyn said to his brother. “I think we best be off.”

“No,” Regis said with a suddenness that made Prompto flinch and Noctis’s heart sink further. “I want to talk to Prompto. See what all the fuss is about. Come on. Let’s have a seat and figure out why everyone can see something that I can’t.”

“It’s his birthday,” Ardyn argued. “He’s already had a shitty birthday yesterday because of you. I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Why? Because he’s afraid he’ll be found out?” Regis offered. He walked over to an empty table and sat down. “Come on, Prompto. Let’s have a seat and figure out who’s right.”

Noctis was horrified by his father’s behavior. He was even more horrified that Prompto took a seat across from him, looking down and fidgeting nervously, clearly too afraid to disobey. His father was glaring at him, so Noctis walked over to the table and sat down with them as well.

“This doesn’t concern you, son,” his father said.

“It does if you’re being rude to my friend,” Noctis replied. “I’m here to make sure you don’t hurt him more than he’s already been hurt.”

“Him? What about me?” Regis demanded. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quietly, making them both stop before Noctis could argue in return. “I’m sorry for what my father has done to your family. If I could somehow fix it or make it right, then I would.”

“The way I see it, your father took my wife’s life,” Regis replied angrily. “What do you suppose is equal or comparable in value to that?”

“Nothing,” Prompto replied as he looked at his hands. “My life is worthless, especially compared to your wife. There’s nothing I can do to appease you, and for that I am sorry as well.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Noctis said as he looked at his father angrily. Ardyn and Nyx were fuming with Ignis nearby, all of them ready to jump in at a moment’s notice. “It’s your father that fucked up. Not you.”

“The sins of the father,” Regis offered. “Knowing what you know, why are you even around my family? What makes you think you have the right?”

“I tried to leave,” Prompto offered.

“Why didn’t you stay away then?” Regis demanded before Prompto could finish. “Why not expel yourself from our lives and give us some peace?”

Prompto looked up at Noctis briefly, his eyes shimmering with tears, then over to Ardyn and Nyx. “I should go.”

“No,” Noctis snapped. “Enough of this. You’re being an asshole. Sorry, dad, but it’s true. He came back because Ardyn doesn’t want him to go. None of us want him to go. If you’re not going to have a real conversation with him and just get angry about his existence, then you can go to his father’s place and be angry with him. Yeah, that’s right. You’re treating him just like his father treats him.”

There was a silence among them as Regis stared at Noctis in shock. Noctis was always polite to his father, never lost his temper, and always treated him with respect. But he had it with how he was treating Prompto, especially because Prompto never did anything to cause him harm in the first place. 

“Very well,” Regis said as he glared at his son. “Tell me about yourself Prompto.”

“Um…” Prompto said uncertainly. He looked to Noctis then back down at his hands. “I’m just an average student, sir. I go to the university. Work here part time. That’s about it.”

“What’s your major?” Regis asked.

“Business and photography.”

“I’m on scholarship.”

“Then why do you need to work part time when you’re living with Ardyn on top of not having to pay for school?” The questions were coming out like rapid fire, and Noctis had taken to grabbing Prompto’s hand and squeezing it tightly. He was ready to pull him out of the conversation at a moment’s notice, and he was pretty sure that Nyx was pissed that he was holding his hand.

“I want to be independent, sir. My father hasn’t allowed me to have a job while I was living with him, so now that I’m not there anymore I am working to save up so I can afford the rent for my own place. Once financial aid hits next semester I’ll be able to accept more aid to live off campus or in a dorm. I just had my phone turned back on because I wanted to pay the bill myself, even though Ardyn offered to pay for it.”

There was a long silence in the air as Noctis’s father considered what he was saying. “And you’re dating Nyx? He’s ten years older than you if you’re my son’s age. Why not just leech off him?”

“I’ve been blessed with having Nyx in my life,” Prompto replied with a blush. He pulled his hand away from Noctis’s, as if remembering that Nyx wasn’t the one sitting next to him. “I want to be able to stand by his side and take care of myself instead of having him take care of me my entire life. I want it to be an equal partnership.”

“And you plan on staying with Nyx?” Regis asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Even if I told you that my son is in love with you?” Regis clarified. Noctis stared at him in horror, objecting to the question, as Prompto looked up at him with a blush on his face.

“As honored as I would be to hear that, I know that it is not true,” Prompto replied, his face likely as red as Noctis’s was. “And I am with Nyx. I love him.”

Noctis was both extremely embarrassed by his father’s question and extremely heartbroken by Prompto’s response. He knew that Prompto wasn’t going to leave Nyx. He knew that Prompto loved Nyx. But he didn’t want to hear that Prompto preferred to be with Nyx over him, that he would continue to be with him unless Nyx broke it off with him. He didn’t want to hear what he already knew but was too afraid to vocalize. There was no point in correcting what Prompto, in telling him that he was in love with him and to believe it. Noctis didn’t need further embarrassment or to make things awkward between them.

“What’s your end goal?” Regis asked Prompto, still eyeing him suspiciously, although he looked less concerned now.

“Sir?” Prompto asked. “I’m confused by the question.”

“What do you want from my son?” Regis clarified. “What do you want with my brother? With Ignis?”

“Um… To be friends? I don’t know. Noctis likes to fish so maybe we can go fishing sometime and see the chocobos? I guess I’d just like to support them in what they want to do,” Prompto replied with a shrug. “I don’t know how else to answer the question.”

“Do you see?” Noctis demanded. “You see how much he’s a threat to our family? I mean, you’re a good judge of character usually. Ignoring what his father did, you know he’s a good guy.”

“Anyone can answer these questions,” Regis replied. “But I suppose, for now, I can accept it. I’m still suspicious of you, and I still think you’ll ultimately hurt my family. Six help you if you do.”

“If I do then I deserve whatever punishment I have coming to me,” Prompto affirmed. “I already cause enough trouble in people’s lives. They want to keep me in their lives, but the moment they don’t then I’ll leave.”

Noctis felt a painful tugging in his heart. Prompto was always prepared for the worst, for people to reject him and cast him out. If only he knew that Noctis really did love him, wanted to keep him in his life forever if possible, and hold him forever. But more than that, he wanted Prompto to know that so many people loved him and wanted him in their lives, that so many people genuinely enjoyed his company and spending time with him. But Noctis had a lot to make up for, and that included proving to Prompto that he was wanted.

“I will hold you to that,” Regis said. 

“Has he passed your test for now?” Ardyn asked as he walked over to the table. He put an arm comfortingly around Prompto’s shoulders and hugged him as he remained sitting. “You have to get used to having him around because he’s my son now, not Verstael’s.”

“You can’t just adopt someone like that,” Regis commented.

“As a gay man, I have to form my own chosen family,” Ardyn replied matter-of-factly. “Sometimes that includes biological family, like you and Noctis, sometimes it includes people we can trust and love, like Prompto and Ignis.”

“Very well,” Regis said with a sigh. “Noctis, can we continue this conversation outside for a moment?”

“Sure,” Noctis replied. He looked at Prompto. “I’m sorry if he was brutal.”

“No!” Prompto objected. “I would be so happy if my dad cared about me like that. You have a good father who loves you. Please don’t stay mad at him long.”

Noctis was surprised that Prompto was defending his father, but then again Prompto would be the one to defend someone who hated him. He got up and followed his father outside, shrugging at the others as he walked past them. He was exhausted and didn’t really want to continue this conversation, but his father didn’t readily accept no for an answer. Standing out in the cold air, Noctis looked at his father in dismay.

“Think you embarrassed me enough?” Noctis asked his father, still blushing from the question Prompto was asked about Noctis. He wanted to just disappear already or erase Prompto’s memory of the conversation. 

“I actually wanted to talk about that,” his father replied, leaning a bit on his cane with both hands. Noctis wondered if his leg pain had gotten worse recently. “You heard his response. He’s not leaving Nyx. I think it’s time to give up your crush on him. He is in love with someone else. Perhaps it would be wise to get back with Lunafreya.”

“Wait. What?” Noctis asked in bewilderment. “Did she put you up to this?”

“No,” his father replied. “I wouldn’t mind if it was another woman. Just please not a man.”

“What?” Noctis asked, confused even more. “Why is that a problem? Is it about having kids or something?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I’ve seen how much Ardyn and Ignis have struggled due to their sexuality. I don’t want that life for you. No matter what your family name is or how much money you have, being gay in today’s society, even being bisexual, it’s hard Noctis. I could even handle you having an affair with a man as long as it was kept quiet and you ended up with a woman.”

“Well, life is full of disappointments, I guess,” Noctis said angrily. “I can’t help who I fall in love with. I’m not going to date someone while I’m in love with someone else. It’s not fair to me or to them. And I’m not going to just ignore what I feel for anyone because of their gender. If you don’t like that, then you just have to disown me like Ignis’s parents did to him.”

“Son,” Regis said with pain in his expression. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want you to be hurt.”

“You just hurt me, dad,” Noctis said sadly, a pain spreading in his chest. “I’m sorry I can’t be the son you want me to be.”

Noctis walked back towards the bakery, tears stinging his eyes as he thought about how his father was rejecting a part of him. He couldn’t help it that he was attracted to a guy. It wasn’t as if he chose it. When he thought about it, he didn’t even think he had ever been attracted to anyone like this. He found women to be attractive, and since he had met Prompto he had realized that he found men to be attractive as well. How he could have missed such an obvious part of his sexuality baffled him, but he supposed that it was because his father likely influenced how he even expressed his own sexuality. 

“Noctis,” Regis called for him but Noctis was already in the bakery, storming past the customers and heading towards the back. 

“Noctis?” Prompto asked softly as Noctis stormed up the stairs to Ignis’s room to give himself a moment.

He hesitated on the steps, his heart breaking at what his father said and knowing that he could never have the person he loved in his arms. Not in that way at least. He turned, looking at Prompto, the tears flowing before he could stop them. Prompto was staring at him with concern, a softness in his gaze that was gentle and loving, the type of look that Noctis would have assumed came from someone who wanted to be with him if it came from anyone else. But it was from the one person who was devoted to his boyfriend without a doubt. The one person that Noctis truly loved.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto immediately apologized. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I thought my dad would understand,” Noctis said quietly as Prompto walked up the steps and met him about halfway up the stairs. “I thought he would accept me because of Ignis and Ardyn. Apparently he was okay with them liking men, as long as his own son didn’t too. It’s not like I don’t like women, so what’s so wrong with liking men too?”

Prompto pulled Noctis into a tight hug, and while Noctis was both thrilled and dismayed by the touch, he found himself wrapping his arms around Prompto just for the emotional support. His heart was shattering as Prompto held him tightly, comforting him while he felt his father’s rejection in his heart. He didn’t deserve to cry on Prompto’s shoulder, the one person who should have just pushed him away out of all of his friends. But he also felt an overwhelming gratitude, knowing that the one person who had the worst father he had known was comforting him, not dismissing his pain and heartache.

“It’s not fair that he’s acting that way,” Prompto said as he hugged Noctis tightly. “Parents are supposed to accept us no matter what. I’m sorry that your father hasn’t done that for you. You’re the best person in the world, Noct. Anyone who falls in love with you would be happy to have you. I hope that someday your dad can see that.”

Noctis felt a flutter in his stomach as he heard Prompto say those kind words about him, knowing that he didn’t deserve Prompto’s love or admiration at all. He was being so nice to him even though Noctis had basically abandoned him. It only made his heart hurt all the more while he was very envious of Nyx for having someone so deeply loyal to his friends and those he loved. While he was focused on his own pain, Prompto was able to look past his own pain and comfort him.

“Thanks Prompto,” Noctis said as he pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears from his eyes. He was suddenly aware of how close Prompto was standing to him, practically touching him as they stood on the small stairwell. He blushed in embarrassment from his tears and remembered what his father said, announcing to the world that he was in love with Prompto. “You’re a good friend.”

“You too, Noctis,” Prompto replied with a smile, although he was blushing too. Noctis wondered if he was thinking the same thing and if he was going to say anything about that part of the conversation. “I know you feel like you aren’t, but you are. Anyone would struggle with what you’re going through. Just don’t forget to reach out to your friends too.”

“Same to you,” Noctis pointed out. There was a moment of silence between them, both awkward and comforting, like there was something unspoken between them that they were both aware of but neither of them wanted to talk about. If Nyx wasn’t in the picture then Noctis would have kissed Prompto then and there. He even supposed that he could have tried to kiss him anyway, but that wasn’t what a good friend would have done, no matter how much he wanted to be with him. 

It didn’t matter anyway. Nyx came to the bottom of the stairs, clearly concerned that Prompto was alone with Noctis at all, even if it wasn’t too long of a time. Prompto smiled at Nyx and bounded down the steps quickly, jumping into his arms. Nyx caught him seamlessly, his arms around Prompto as he hugged him tightly. Noctis noticed the possessive look Nyx gave him as he held Prompto, one hand trailing to his ass as he kissed Prompto on the lips, lightly at first then more passionately. Noctis knew it was a possessive powerplay, something that Luna would have done had he been dating her. But something about this seemed different to him, more dangerous, like if Prompto did want to leave then Nyx would do what he could to keep him. 

“_Come on_,” Prompto signed as he pulled away from Nyx’s touch. “_Noctis doesn’t need to see this. He’s my friend._”

“_Sorry_,” Nyx signed with a lustful smile at Prompto. His eyes flashed to Noctis briefly. “_I guess I just can’t help myself. Sorry, Noctis._”

“_It’s cool_,” Noctis replied as he walked back down the stairs with as much nonchalance as he could muster. Having an attitude about it would only feed into what Nyx wanted. “_I guess I wouldn’t be able to help myself either. I’m getting back to work. You two enjoy your night. If you use the upstairs, make sure you pick up after yourselves. Ignis likes a clean room._”

He was seething with jealousy but was also concerned about Prompto. Nyx was overly possessive and his control issues were starting to leak through so that everyone but Prompto could see it. Prompto said that he loved Nyx, but he wondered if what Prompto was feeling was truly love or just thinking it’s love because of how Nyx coveted him. Maybe it was both. Either way, Noctis couldn’t get a grip on how Nyx was becoming increasingly possessive and Prompto became increasingly independent.

“_Everything okay?_” Ardyn asked as he sat at a table with Ignis and Cindy, both of them taking a break unless a customer asked for something. He must have seen something in Noctis’s eyes because a fresh concern blossomed on his expression. “_Your father took off pretty quickly._”

“_I’ll tell you about it later_,” Noctis said, dismissing that heartache for now. He sat down at the table with them. “_I was just thinking, maybe it’s a good thing that Nyx goes to Altissia for a while?_”

“_Why? So you can finally make a move?_” Cindy grinned, but her grin fell when Noctis didn’t smile.

“_Nyx seems pretty possessive of him_,” Noctis continued, checking to make sure Prompto and Nyx were off doing something he didn’t want to think about. “_I’m worried about it, honestly. Did Titus ever say what was going on?_”

Ardyn shook his head. “_No. But I fully intend on speaking with him while Nyx is in Altissia. Titus works in private security and promised me some time to talk once Nyx is gone._”

“_What do you think it could be?_” Ignis asked. “_He didn’t seem worried. He seemed pissed._”

“_Whatever it is, we shouldn’t focus on it for today at least_,” Ardyn finished. “_It’s bad enough that Prompto had to deal with everything he has on his birthday. Let’s let the matter lie and let him enjoy the few moments of happiness he has in his life._”

“_So he pretty much knows you’re in love with him now_,” Cindy commented, making Noctis blush.

“_I doubt it_,” Ignis replied. “_He’s pretty thick._”

“_Almost as thick as you_,” Noctis pointed out.

“_I’ll have you know that I have currently declined several dates since the article was released_,” Ignis signed proudly. He laughed. “_I think Prompto has me beat._”

“_I dunno_,” Noctis argued as he thought back to Gladio telling him about how Ignis had been almost entirely nude in front of him when he got drunk. He wondered what Gladio wasn’t telling him. “_There’s one person I know for sure likes you and you are too thick to see it._”

“_Well point me in the right direction and I’ll be sure to discuss it_,” Ignis replied, although there was a slight blush on his face that indicated he knew very well who Noctis was talking about.

“_There you two are_,” Ardyn signed as Prompto and Nyx joined them. Prompto was blushing bright red and Nyx looked satisfied, indicating to Noctis that he either had sex with Prompto or pleasured him in some way. He smirked at Noctis, but Noctis ignored him entirely. 

“_You guys headed back to your place?_” Noctis asked Ardyn.

“_Yeah. Nyx is leaving for Altissia tomorrow, so Prompto has requested to spend the rest of the evening alone with him_,” Ardyn replied. “_As is his right._”

“_Guess I’ll just have to stop by after he’s gone to give you your birthday present_,” Noctis signed to Prompto. 

“_Ooh! Same here!_” Cindy added. “_Can we stop by tomorrow after closing?_”

“_You’re all always welcome_,” Ardyn signed happily. “_The more the merrier._”

He stood up as did the others and they all said their farewells for now. Ardyn gave Noctis some words of encouragement as he hugged Noctis, then Prompto gave Noctis a comforting hug as well, leaving Nyx grimacing in the background. Ignis caught the look too, frowning in concern. When they left, Noctis turned to Ignis.

“_See?_” Noctis signed. “_I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to tell Prompto not to talk to me._”

“_Prompto might be terrified of upsetting people, but he’s not about to just stop talking to you because Nyx says to_,” Cindy commented. “_That much is true. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with Iris. Let’s get this cleaned up so I can get laid._”

Noctis and Ignis laughed, closing up the bakery so that Cindy could go on her date. Noctis was tired, ready to collapse, but he persisted so that he could go home and sleep. His mind was weary from his father, from Prompto, from Nyx. If he could fall out of love and not worry about walking on eggshells so that Prompto continued to believe he wasn’t in love with him then he would in a heartbeat. The pain of knowing that the person he loved was tiring, and he wished he could just fall in love with someone else.

It didn’t take too long for them to close up, all of them too tired to continue but hurrying on nevertheless. Ignis invited Noctis to hang out, but Noctis was too tired for much more social interaction. Instead, he went back to his apartment, ready for bed but oddly wired and awake, unable to just fall into sleep no matter how hard he tried. About an hour passed before he got frustrated enough to grab his phone, scrolling through his social media feed in boredom as he laid in bed. He absentmindedly looked through it until he saw an advertisement for a local gay club.

Noctis hesitated before scrolling, looking at the address of the club, the photo of the multicolored strobe lights promising anonymity among the masses dancing in the crowd. He knew that he should just stay in bed, just keep to himself and not jeopardize his reputation since he would surely be spotted and known no matter where he went. Part of him didn’t care, and another part of him looked to do it because he knew people would recognize him. Spite won out the day, wanting to get back at his father for rejecting him, and he got out of bed and changed into black pants and a shirt with a nice black jacket suitable for the club scene.

On his way to the club he received a text from Prompto that made him smile in his heartache. As much as he wanted Prompto to fall for him and to be in his life, he also wanted to just forget about his love for someone he couldn’t have for one night. Noctis was on a mission, one that Ignis almost certainly would disapprove of.

_I hope you’re okay. <3_  
_Let me know if you want_  
_to talk. I’m here for you._

_ _ _ _ _ _How wonderfully kind a friend, Noctis thought as he reached the nightclub, the line of both men and women outside both welcoming and concerning. As a Caelum, he easily skipped the line and security waved him on thru, although they were looking at him in surprise as he walked in quickly. The pulsing music thudding in his chest reminded him of Ignis, and he wondered if this was a place that Ignis would like to go to enjoy the music and lighting. Somehow, he had a feeling he would only enjoy it if he was with Gladio._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _After passing through the coat check area, Noctis stepped into the open space. There was a large dance floor in front of him, a DJ against the far wall of flashing lights, leading those dancing when the beat changed. To the right and left were bars with several bartenders working quickly and efficiently to churn out drinks. There were a few high top tables for people to stand and drink with a date or friends, but most people were out on the floor. Noctis made his way to the bar on the right, not particularly interested in dancing just yet. Once he had a drink in his system, he likely would be more unencumbered by his general moroseness._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Noctis ordered a shot of whatever house shot was on sale, a sweet drink that went down like water. He then ordered two more, knowing that he was going to be making some decisions he wanted to make that would be helped out a bit by alcohol in his system. After his second shot he caught the gaze of a guy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin staring at him. There were plenty of men staring, but he was the first one who Noctis thought was attractive. The guy had a moroseness about him, almost like his face was affixed into permanent sullenness, and Noctis liked that for some reason. He wore jeans, a black shirt, and a chain around his neck. Maybe he was just looking for someone to share in his misery as he simultaneously taken away from it._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Before Noctis could do anything, the guy came up to him first, taking the initiative that Noctis lacked. He signaled to the bartender, who brought over two more shots, and offered one to Noctis. They cheered each other, and Noctis downed the shot, already feeling more than a bit tipsy. His exhaustion and lack of food in his system didn’t help. It didn’t matter. It was exactly what Noctis was looking for. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Wanna dance?” the guy asked him as he leaned into his ear, having to shout so he could be heard over the music._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I thought you’d never ask,” Noctis replied. He leaned in towards the guy when he replied, their lips almost touching, both of them making their intentions known without saying much of anything. The guy grabbed Noctis’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor, navigating through the maze of swaying bodies, until they were lost in the crowd._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Noctis faced the brown-haired man, recognizing that he was not nearly as attractive to Prompto, then immediately cursing himself for judging everyone based off of someone he couldn’t have. The guy was attractive in his own right, and comparing him to Prompto was only going to hurt him in the long run. He began to dance with him, his hips swaying to the beat as he put his hands on the guy’s waist, feeling a rush and thrill go through him as their hips began to grind against each other._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He was losing himself to the alcohol in his system while he felt a rush of desire go through him as the guy pressed his pelvis against his more, one of Noctis’s legs between his, their bodies screaming against their clothes as the friction between them began to escalate. It wasn’t long before they were kissing, his body ignited by the drunken passion he felt as their tongues mingled, their bodies swaying more to their own beat than to the one the DJ was playing. Even as a Caelum, he was just one of many in the crowd, another bisexual man dancing and making out with someone on the dance floor._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Want to get out of here?” the guy asked in his ear, nipping it slightly before he pulled away, his hands on Noctis’s hips as well, positioning himself so their hard cocks were rubbing against each other through their clothes. Noctis was blushing, but it didn’t matter. No one could see blushes in the lighting. No one was paying attention to Noctis’s climbing need for sexual release other than the man he was dancing with._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Noctis nodded in response, and the man pulled him off the dance floor as quickly as they got on it, both of them finding what they were searching for that night. They were outside the club, the pulsing rhythm thudding dully when the doors closed, and Noctis followed him down the street. He wondered where they were going at first until the man pulled him into the lobby of a hotel just down the road from the club. Noctis had a feeling, even in his drunken state, that the hotel was placed there strategically. Even though the hotel was clearly for those seeking a one night stand, it was brightly lit, very clean, and well decorated._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Pay the woman,” the guy instructed as he checked into a room._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Why don’t you?” Noctis objected, although he took out his wallet._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I thought the answer was obvious, Noctis,” the guy replied. He didn’t smile, but Noctis could sense the teasing tone in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Fair enough.” Noctis handed his card to the woman behind the check in counter. She handed them both a key, not saying anything, clearly used to the need for anonymity. “It seems unfair that you know my name but I don’t know yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They walked towards the room on the bottom floor, something just large enough for what they needed. The room was clean with a bed, a nightstand, and a television sitting on a plain dresser. There was a bathroom off to the side, something small with a basic toilet, a sink, and a shower. It was adequate, especially since Noctis didn’t plan on sleeping there._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“It’s Axis,” he replied. “Just warning you, I’m not looking for a real relationship.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Good, I’m not either.” Noctis looked at him and smiled drunkenly. “And I’m not looking for this to get out and be in the tabloids. I don’t care if people know I like men. I just don’t want to deal with the drama.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Agreed.” Axis nodded and took out his phone, shutting it off to prove that he wasn’t going to take any photos or videos of what they were doing. Noctis did the same, respecting his privacy and ignoring the text he got from Cindy telling him to hang in there and give it time, that Prompto would eventually come around. He was tired of waiting._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It didn’t take long before Noctis and Axis were making out again, both of them pulling at each other’s clothes, shrugging them off while trying not to break free of their grasp as much as possible. Noctis had no doubts about his sexuality as he couldn’t help but admire Axis’s chiseled abs, his large cock, his light brown skin shimmering in the dim lamplight. They were on the bed quickly, both of them not concerning themselves with any sort of formalities as Noctis was on top of Axis._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You’ve never been with a man before,” Axis commented matter-of-factly as he pulled away from their make out session. “It shows.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Sorry,” Noctis replied with a blush._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Don’t be,” Axis said as he navigated Noctis to lay on the bed and straddled him. “Let me do the work. And lucky for you, I’m a bottom.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Noctis had considered whether he would enjoy sex as a top or bottom, then he ultimately decided that he didn’t care. His mind wandered to Prompto again, thinking about how he would enjoy sex with him either way, then put it out of his thoughts again. The last thing he needed was to call out someone else’s name during sex. Instead he focused on what was in front of him, on Axis’s sullen features and his toned body, caressing his chest lightly as he admired it._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Axis smirked a little, not quite a smile, as he grabbed at the condom that he had thrown on the bed haphazardly, somewhere in the middle of them making out. He grabbed Noctis’s cock, stroking it, making him gasp and moan by the sudden force of his hand on his girth. It was entirely different from when he did it himself, or even when Luna had done it, albeit rarely. He enjoyed it a lot more when it was a man doing it. Maybe he was just a closeted gay man._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _After Axis put the condom on Noctis, he positioned himself on top of him then lowered himself slowly, inserting Noctis into him. Noctis moaned lowly, grabbing onto his hips instinctively as he felt Axis sucking him in, both warm and enticing. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Usually you have to get a bottom used to it first,” Axis advised between moans. “But… Ngh… But I prepared myself before going to the club. Fuck, Noctis, your cock feels good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Noctis took that as a sign that it was okay to move, and he thrust in and out of Axis as he moved on top of him to the same rhythm, their dance escalating to a new level naturally. Their moans intermingled with each other’s, both of them thrusting harder and faster to achieve release. Noctis thrust deep within Axis, his cock entering him up to the hilt, making Axis gasp as Noctis grabbed his cock and stroked it in tandem with their thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Fuck,” Axis moaned. “If you keep this up… I’m gonna come…. Mmnngh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Fucking come then.” Noctis stroked his cock faster, and thrust harder, feeling himself on the verge of climax. It was never like this with Luna, never with any of the women he had a one night stand with when they were on a break. It was never this good, like he was being drawn into ecstasy by the sheer force of Axis moving on top of him, his cock being drawn into him while Axis was moaning every time Noctis thrust particularly hard._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Fuck,” Noctis moaned as he thrust as hard and as fast as he could, throwing his head back against the pillow as he felt himself coming. His mind went blank with the pleasure, his body sated as he was buzzing with a mingle of euphoria and alcohol. Axis came quickly, his fluids spilling over onto Noctis’s chest and hand. Noctis pulled his hand away, looking at the white fluid on his hand, only pleased that he could make Axis come like that._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“For a gay virgin, you’re really fucking good,” Axis commented as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He threw a towel at Noctis for him to clean up. “It’s a shame I’m not looking for a relationship and you’re in love with someone else.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“How do you know that?” Noctis asked curiously as he got up, wiping himself down with the towel and tossing out the condom in a trashcan._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I know the look,” Axis replied. “It’s the same look I get.” He came out of the bathroom and looked at Noctis. “We could always just be fuck buddies. If you’re interested.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah,” Noctis replied. “That’d be good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Unless you have someone already,” Axis added. “I’m not looking for strings attached, including someone coming after me because I’m fucking his boyfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Noctis shook his head. “There’s no one. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Good.” Axis nodded and grabbed his phone, turning it on. “Give me your number then. I’ll only text you if you wanna fuck. Same with you texting me. If we date someone, then we call it quits. I’m not looking for a conversation or friendship or whatever. We can meet up here, and if we see each other in public we pretend like we don’t know each other. Deal?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Deal,” Noctis replied. “And we can end it at any time. No questions asked.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He didn’t know how this was going to work out, but it was better than just wallowing in his own misery because he was in love with Prompto. With such a fine separation between them, it gave Noctis a peace of mind in knowing that Axis wasn’t looking for anything to start, just someone to go to when things were too frustrating sexually._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They finished cleaning up, getting dressed in a comfortable silence between strangers. Noctis was going to leave first, handing Axis his keycard so that he didn’t have to stop by the front desk and show his well-known face no matter where he went. He had a feeling that he would be texting Axis to meet up frequently, both frustrated by his own situation and enticed by the pleasure of being with a man. He would definitely work on his technique, regardless of if Axis enjoyed his time with him or not._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“So you and Luna split?” Axis asked before Noctis left._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I thought you said no personal questions,” Noctis pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Axis smirked a bit. “I see you’re paying attention. Just testing you. See you later.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“See you.” Noctis left, making his way home in the brisk night air. He finally texted Prompto back, telling him that he was okay and thanking him for being there for him. He didn’t expect a response back, knowing that Prompto was liking on top of Nyx or underneath him at the moment. Knowing that he was able to get out his own frustrations with Axis somehow made the fact a little easier to bear, like he was taking a step to move on past his own feelings, or at least bury them in someone else looking to do the same._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _When Noctis got back to his apartment, he collapsed on his bed before he could finish changing into his sweats. He fell into a deep, peaceful slumber quickly, his body either too drunk or too relaxed to do anything else but sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh Noctis you are making some decisions that I can't say if they're ultimately good or bad. XD


	20. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis talks to Cor

Things seemed to settle down for a while. Or at least Ignis hoped they had settled down. By all appearances they had, and Ignis and Cindy had agreed on a plan of attack to help Prompto at the bakery. They had set a schedule for him and Noctis so that it worked with their college classes, but they also ensured that Prompto wasn’t working too much. He was always overeager to help, ready to provide assistance at a moment’s notice, and Ignis appreciated that, but he made sure they didn’t take advantage of it. He relied on Noctis and Prompto equally, and so far they had managed the influx of customers, although he was still considering hiring on more help, perhaps one more full time employee. Cindy was also asking for more help as well, and he could certainly handle the extra pay he would have to provide.

Time passed by quickly as they passed through the rest of October and into late November, falling into a new comfortable rhythm. Before Ignis knew it, time had passed and they were already towards the end of November, preparing for year end celebrations. There was a higher demand for preordered cakes and pastries, and Ignis was finding that he had to turn away customers who called requesting something for the end of the year. He finally caved and put out a help wanted advertisement, shocked and overwhelmed by the number of responses he had received. He relied on Cindy, Prompto, and Noctis’s help to figure out who would be a good candidate to interview. 

Since Prompto’s birthday, Ignis had spent an increasing amount of time with all of them, especially Gladio. Prompto would either go back to Ardyn’s after school and work or he would go to Gladio’s parents’ house. At first Prompto was clearly uncomfortable with the setup, but over time he seemed to get used to it and even looked healthier, like he was eating more balanced meals. He had been seeing a therapist as well, who he said he really enjoyed talking to, and Ignis was grateful that Prompto seemed to be sticking around for a while. On days when they opted to hang out after the bakery closed, they would all get together, rotating whose place they went to, although Ignis’s was too small and they never stayed there. 

Ignis pretended like he didn’t remember what had happened when he had been drunk that night he went to Gladio’s place, or at least he tried to. He had always found Gladio to be attractive, his ideal type if he was honest with himself, but he was shocked and dismayed that he would jeopardize his friendship with Gladio by kissing him. He was just grateful that Gladio didn’t outright reject him or tell him that he was disgusting, although he was sure that Gladio didn’t enjoy it. How could he? Ignis didn’t particularly remember what Gladio had said or done in response to being kissed, but he was sure that it wasn’t good. It was just better to pretend it didn’t happen at all.

It was difficult for Ignis to ignore the growing sensation that he liked Gladio as more than a friend, especially since things with Cor hadn’t gone exactly how he wanted them to since Cor left for Altissia. Ignis had expected things to be difficult, but there were days he didn’t even hear from Cor, and he found that he was the one always reaching out to him. Increasingly, he had began to suspect that Cindy was right, that Cor had another lover in Altissia and that Ignis was just another one in a laundry list of men that he had dated. The warnings that Ignis had received from the Amicitias didn’t help, and Noctis had made it clear that Cor had not told Regis about their relationship either. Cor said he wasn’t ashamed to be seen with Ignis, but it was evident that he wasn’t about to go out of his way to talk to him while in the city on the water.

There was a stark contrast that made it evident that Ignis needed to end his relationship with Cor. Prompto spoke with Nyx every day, sometimes more than once a day, and while Ignis wasn’t expecting anything that intense, he had hoped for some sort of communication beyond a brief text or sometimes a short video chat. Whenever they did video, it was always when Cor was just horny and alone, asking for Ignis to do something for him that made Ignis feel uncomfortable. He stopped asking the last time Ignis refused, and then he stopped requesting they video chat at all. Ignis wasn’t deluding himself anymore about the nature of their relationship.

Usually when Prompto announced that he had to get back to Ardyn’s or Gladio’s parents’ right after work then it was because he was planning a video chat with Nyx. Ignis wasn’t even jealous or envious of it, because it usually meant that Noctis would send a text to someone he refused to talk about, disappearing into the night so that Ignis and Gladio were alone. He had asked Noctis a few times who he was meeting with, but Noctis just said it was someone he was hooking up with, no strings attached. While glad Noctis had the sense to tell at least Ignis about it, he was concerned about Noctis’s safety in the meantime and knew that he was seeking outside comfort because Prompto was so devoted to Nyx. Ignis and Gladio spent many hours mauling over how they could help both of them, but ultimately interfering with their relationships was only going to cause problems. 

They had all hoped that Nyx being out of town would give Prompto a freedom that he didn’t have with him in Insomnia, and in a sense it had worked. Prompto was spending more time focusing on his portfolio now that it was coming up, and he had even expressed an interest in all of them taking a camping trip so Noctis could go fishing once the weather got a bit warmer. He was more active, smiling more, and seemed to be healing. Ignis could tell that he was excited whenever he spoke with Nyx, but Prompto almost seemed happier without him in Insomnia. 

Since Nyx was out of town he couldn’t always be present and hovering over him, but he was also constantly texting Prompto or video chatting with him in a way that seemed almost obsessive. Prompto had blushed when Ignis had accidentally seen a text from Nyx that said _If you love me you’ll come straight home and spend the night with me._ He had gone straight home that night, and Ignis had told Ardyn about it. While he was Prompto’s friend, he felt it was more Ardyn’s place to express such concerns, and Ardyn had thanked him profusely for the candidness to discuss his concerns with him.

While Regis wasn’t still entirely on board with Ignis and Noctis being friends with Prompto, he had conceded a bit regarding the matter. One day he had stopped by the bakery and spoken with Noctis, apparently apologizing for something not to do with Prompto. It was a private conversation, and Ignis promised not to intrude on it. Whatever it was about, they ended up tearfully hugging each other, and Noctis looked relieved. Prompto apparently knew what it was about, which stung a bit that he hadn’t told Ignis, but when he saw Prompto break out into a huge smile and hug Noctis happily, he knew whatever it was had been successfully resolved. 

It certainly helped Ignis’s cause that Regis adored Gladio, especially when he found out that Gladio was Clarus Amicitia’s son. They had bumped into each other when Regis visited the bakery one day, and it was like they were old friends. Regis was quick to tell Ignis to ask Gladio out as soon as possible, which made Ignis blush and smile, but he knew that asking out his friend was a bad idea. He had to break up with Cor first, which was the plan for the evening. When he expressed that he was going to be ending things with Cor to Gladio, there was a look that came across his face that Ignis couldn’t make out. Ignis had graciously taken him up on the offer to hang out after he had successfully discussed things with Cor.

After another busy day at the bakery, Ignis took about an hour to look through the candidates for the full time position, settling on five people he wanted to interview with Cindy. There were three women and two men who were up for consideration, and Cindy was already trying to influence Ignis to select the best “eye candy” that he could find. He had laughed and explained that he was only going to base the decision off of their qualifications and how the interview went. Cindy had huffily agreed to it, and Ignis was quick to remind her that she was in a relationship with Iris.

Prompto’s portfolio was coming due, so he left pretty quickly to work on it. Noctis went with him, torturing himself by spending time with him alone while knowing that Prompto was still dating Nyx. Ignis understood that Noctis wanted to be friends with Prompto still, but the amount of time he devoted to being with him was almost like he was trying to date Prompto without calling it a relationship. Ignis and Gladio had both told him as much, but Noctis had insisted that he was just glad to have Prompto in his life and was trying to make up for how he had acted before Prompto’s birthday. Ignis knew that Noctis just wanted to keep him close even if it was at his own detriment. There were limits to the heartache any person could feel.

Ignis eventually made his way up to his room, taking a few deep breaths to prepare himself for the conversation he was about to have with Cor. He wanted to ensure that it was a respectful conversation, particularly because he did genuinely like Cor and would have loved the opportunity to really give their relationship an earnest effort. There were just circumstances that made it difficult for them to be together, and Ignis could recognize that work was a top priority for him. He was prepared for what he was going to discuss with Cor, but it really just depended on how Cor reacted to it.

He had a laptop that he could video with Cor on, but he had a feeling that setting it up wasn’t going to be necessary, the conversation was likely to be pretty quick. Ignis dialed Cor’s number on the video function and set the phone down so that he was able to sign, the phone propped up appropriately. It rang a few times, leaving Ignis to wonder at first if Cor would even answer, but then he picked up. Ignis’s heart was hammering in his chest, first at the notion that he was breaking up with the Cor Leonis, then because it looked like Cor was at a party or some other event.

“_Is now a bad time?_” Ignis signed as Cor excused himself and stepped out onto a balcony. Ignis could faintly make out the Altissian skyline, the sea glimmering in the moonlight.

“_I have a few minutes_,” Cor replied with a smile. “_It’s been a while._”

“_It has, and I am sorry for that_,” Ignis replied. He wished he could hear the laughter of the party around him to be able to gauge what was going on, but Cor looked distracted, and he said something quickly to someone off camera, but Ignis couldn’t make out what he said. “_I think we should break up. We have different ideas about what we want to get out of this relationship, and I don’t think it’s particularly taking us on the same path._”

“_That’s a shame_,” Cor replied. “_But I agree. At least while I’m in Altissia. It’s not as if monogamy is easy while I’m out of town for a while._”

“_Have you been with anyone else?_” Ignis signed as he frowned. It didn’t particularly matter since they were breaking up anyway, but it had been a growing concern that Cor wasn’t capable of fidelity while out of town for so long.

“_Come on Ignis, what do you think? I’m in Altissia surrounded by beautiful Altissian men_,” Cor replied. “_As much as I like you, I have needs too._”

Ignis nodded, a sickening feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He knew that the probability of Cor being faithful was slim, but he didn’t like the feeling that he got knowing that he had turned down several invitations for a date while Cor was sleeping around. It didn’t feel good to know that Cor had asked him to be so sexual on video chat while still engaging in sexual activities with others. There was a reason that they were ending things, and this was very obviously one of them.

“_I think that you should enjoy your time in Altissia and not have to worry about someone back home_,” Ignis signed with a feigned calm he did not feel. “_We can reassess later on when you get back if a relationship is something you want, but I prefer to be monogamous in a relationship._”

“_Really? With the social media posts I’ve seen from Gladio’s profile, I thought for sure you two had a thing going on_,” Cor replied in surprise. “_I guess I was wrong. Shit. Now I feel like an ass for having a fling or two._”

Ignis thought back to the drunken kiss, knowing that it likely mattered but also that it didn’t mean Gladio and Ignis were seeing each other behind Cor’s back. He wouldn’t do something like that to either of them, and it was evident that Gladio was as straight as they came. He shook his head, considering what he was going to say.

“_I suppose we both are terrible at this long distance thing_,” Ignis finally offered. “_You are someone who I value greatly in my life and I want to see do well, but I don’t think our paths are the same. I’m sorry that I am just another in a long list of failed relationships._”

“_Honestly, I know I haven’t really been a good boyfriend_,” Cor stated. “_I think I just took for granted that you always keep your head down and never look at others who are clearly attracted to you. And I kind of demanded a lot from you. Why don’t we do what you suggested? When I come back to Altissia, if we’re both single then we can give it a real try and see where it goes? If not, then no hard feelings and we can remain friends._”

Ignis smiled at that, knowing that even if he was single, he doubted Cor and him would get back together. “_That sounds like a plan. You have a great night, Cor. I’ll see you down the road._”

“_Same to you. And I’ll still text you and ask for nudes, but don’t feel obligated._” Cor laughed as he ended the call, his mind already turning to the party around him.

Ignis sighed and grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Gladio that it was over. He knew he should be heartbroken over the failed relationship. He knew he should cry and say that he did everything he could and Cor failed him. But he also knew that it wasn’t the case. He and Cor had a very physical relationship with each other, and circumstances had made them drift apart before the relationship could even begin. Ignis felt saddened by losing probably his best shot at a relationship, but if Cor was sleeping around in Altissia then he wouldn’t want to stay with him anyway.

There was also the fact that Ignis was, without a doubt, falling for Gladio. He wanted to be with him day and night, if he could, and was always looking forward to seeing him. Ignis had finally caved and got a social media page that Prompto built for him in tandem with the bakery’s page, and looking at the photos that were posted between him and Gladio, it didn’t almost seem like they were in a relationship. But they weren’t, and Ignis didn’t have a shot in hell to be with Gladio. If anything, he should just have been grateful that Gladio didn’t completely shirk him off and tell him he didn’t want to see his face ever again.

Ignis made his way downstairs when he received the text from Gladio that he was waiting outside. He grabbed his coat and phone, making a quick promise to himself that he wasn’t going to drink more than one beer. When he locked the bakery door behind him, Ignis turned to face his friend, his cheeks flushing red from the mental image of his lips against Gladio’s. He reminded himself quickly that it wasn’t going to happen while trying not to openly admire just how attractive Gladio looked in his leather jacket. It was the same jacket he always wore, but Gladio always made it look good, and Ignis always immediately thought about how good it would look to have it laying on his bedroom floor.

“_Let’s get a drink_,” Gladio signed, looking to see if there was any pain or worry in Ignis’s expression. “_You don’t look particularly upset._”

“_I guess I should be_,” Ignis replied as they walked to their usual bar. “_But it kind of was an eventuality? I’m guess I wasn’t invested in the relationship anyway, so I’m sad it failed but not because I was particularly into Cor? That’s kind of a shitty thing to say._”

“_No, it happens_,” Gladio replied. “_As long as you don’t want to drown your sorrows then we’re good._”

Ignis blushed a bit. “_Yeah, I am not looking to repeat the hangover I had._”

He appreciated how Gladio didn’t bring up what he had done when he was drunk, preferring to preserve their friendship over outright rejection. Ignis wondered what would have happened if Gladio had reciprocated. Would they be dating now, or would it have just been a one night stand where Gladio ended up regretting it in the morning? Ignis didn’t want to be his gay regret.

“_You were a lot of fun drunk, though_,” Gladio offered as they made their way into the bar, taking their usual seats where the bartender gave them both a beer. “_Although you’re a lot of fun sober too._”

“_I don’t know exactly what I did while I was drunk to make you believe that, but please feel free to fill in the gaps._” Ignis’s heart was thudding loudly in his chest, wondering if Gladio was referring to the kiss. He pretended not to know, but he blushed brightly as he thought about it, taking a drink of his beer while Gladio stared at him with a smile.

“_I think I prefer to keep that to myself for now_,” Gladio replied before taking a drink of his beer. “_Maybe I’ll tell you later._”

Ignis didn’t respond to that, instead shifting the conversation towards Gladio’s end of year plans. Most people celebrated the new year with a lot of fuss and frivolity, but Ignis had never joined Noctis on his quest to have the most fun. He would be closing shop early that day anyway, just to give himself the break that he needed after working so hard over the year. There was little chance that he had any particular plans.

“_Hmm… Not sure yet. But keep your schedule open so that I can plan something with you. Tell Noctis and Prompto the same thing._” Gladio smiled, clearly plotting something.

“_I will._” Ignis knew that Gladio could just as easily text them, and he spent just about as much time with Prompto as they all did, save for Noctis, but Ignis was going to be the one to see Prompto first thing in the morning.

They spent the rest of the hour discussing life, how things were going for the both of them, and how things had been since Gladio had hired on a new manager. Libertus had quit working at the gym, citing that he couldn’t keep working there as long as Gladio was supportive of the relationship between Prompto and Nyx, although he wouldn’t say why Titus had been so angry on Prompto’s birthday. Ardyn had connected with Titus a few times but was unsuccessful so far in scheduling a time for them to talk, and the others refused to say anything, stating that they wouldn’t further involve themselves in their lives. Prompto had desperately tried to get Nyx to reach out to them and fix things between them, but Nyx had made his stance clear. He wasn’t leaving Prompto.

As a result of Libterus leaving, Gladio had hired on Luche, someone that Libertus had recommended that was impartial to their relationships although he was familiar with Nyx and the others. So far he had proven himself to be an adequate manager and an excellent athletic trainer, but Gladio had been more focused on the gym during the transition. Ignis worried about how he was holding up through it, often staying later than necessary or arriving earlier. But Gladio had assured him that he was doing well, that they were almost through the period of adjustment. 

“_How’s your sign language coming along?_” Ignis asked with a smile.

“_There’s still some signs I’m stumbling on, but overall I’m getting the hang of it_,” Gladio replied proudly.

It was another reason why Ignis was falling for Gladio so quickly. He was fastidious in his studies, often reaching out to Ignis when he was trying to learn a sign but wasn’t getting it or was curious what a certain sign was. Ignis had taken to doing quick instructional videos, often of a sign or two at a time, and sending them to Gladio in response. He never knew anyone to be so interested in learning sign language for his benefit, save for Noctis, who was just a kid and could easily pick up on it. He wondered if there was anyone else that he wanted to learn sign language for, and the curiosity was getting the better of him.

“_And you learned all of this just to be able to communicate with me?_” Ignis inquired. 

“_Of course_,” Gladio replied. “_You’re reason enough to learn it._”

“_Thank you for learning it for me_,” Ignis signed with a blush. He reached the end of his beer, knowing it was time to get back and enjoy another lonely evening in his room. He really didn’t want to leave Gladio alone, to part ways with him. “_I should get some rest. Want to walk me back?_”

“_Always._” Gladio paid the bartender, as he always did despite Ignis’s protests, and the bartender signed a farewell. He wasn’t fluent in sign language, but he made an earnest effort to communicate with Ignis since they started frequenting the bar. Ignis was so glad to know that there were people out there who cared. 

After Ignis put his black coat back on, they walked out into the cold night air. It was the same walk they did a hundred times before, but for some reason his heart was thudding in his chest anxiously, like he was waiting for something to happen. It only got worse when Gladio put his arm around his shoulders like he always did. Ignis felt the closeness and only wanted the gap between them to get closer until there was no space between them. He almost thought that Gladio was thinking the same thing, his pace decisive as always and his arm sliding from his shoulders and down to his waist, holding him close in a way that he hadn’t experienced before.

“_How’s single life treating you?_” Ignis signed while they walked, trying to broach the topic nonchalantly. “_You still have a crush on someone who’s dating another person?_”

“_Nah_,” Gladio replied, making Ignis’s heart flutter.

He may have been drunk that night, but he clearly remembered how Gladio had stated he liked someone. It was another huge reason why Ignis had refused to make a move, knowing that if he did then he would only get rejected outright. He wondered who the lucky woman was but was also confused since Gladio only ever spent time with him and the guys outside of work.

“_This person is single now_,” Gladio continued, making Ignis’s heart sink. “_Maybe I should go for it._”

Ignis nodded, feeling a twisting pain in his stomach as his heart lurched uncomfortably. He imagined this was how he was supposed to feel when he broke up with Cor. It was an obvious sign that he was in love with Gladio. There was a pain in knowing that he was in love with someone who loved someone else.

“_I think you should_,” Ignis commented. “_Let me know how it goes._”

“_You’ll be the first person who knows_,” Gladio replied. “_Who’s that outside your bakery?_”

Ignis stopped, frozen in his tracks. Ravus was standing outside, looking like he was winter incarnate in a white coat, staring at the bakery, looking up as if he was trying to figure out if Ignis was home. He had a white hat in his hands and was twisting it nervously, his expression both anxious and pained. Ignis wanted to turn around and walk away, to take the long way back and give Ravus ample time to give up and go home. He had been grateful when Noctis broke up with Luna, thinking that the Nox Fleuret’s were out of their lives for good. When he saw Ravus again, he hoped it was only the one time. He was wrong.

“_Ignis!_” Ravus signed with a palpable relief in his eyes. The pain didn’t go away though. “_I’ve been trying to talk to you._”

“_What do you want?_” Gladio signed as he looked at him. Ignis’s fear and pain was evident in his expression. Anyone could see it.

“_I was hoping that I could talk to Ignis alone_,” Ravus signed. He put his white hat back on, and Ignis was reminded of why he had been attracted to him in the first place. He was the type of person that anyone would be attracted to, even if Gladio was more his type. It didn’t erase everything that had been done to Ignis though.

“_You can’t_,” Gladio replied, assuming a defensive stance so that he was almost standing directly in front of Ignis. “_If you have something to say, then you can say it to both of us?_” 

“_Are you his boyfriend? I thought he was dating Cor._” Ravus was looking at Ignis, but he was addressing Gladio, his eyes almost searching and longing.

“_They broke up. And what if I am? Got a problem with it?_” Ignis appreciated the lie that Gladio told in order to protect him, but it was a lie nonetheless.

“_We aren’t dating_,” Ignis clarified. He turned to Gladio. “_It’s okay. I can handle this. Go be with the person you love._”

“_I’m not going to leave you here with him_,” Gladio replied desperately. It looked like there was something he wanted to tell Ignis, but the words weren’t coming out. 

“_He won’t leave unless he talks to me. It’s better to get it over with._” Ignis smiled kindly at Gladio, his heart tugging at the thought of him being in someone else’s arms. It was an inevitability he had to face, and now was just a good a time as any for him to face it. “_Go be with her. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it._” 

Gladio moved to say something, but Ignis turned away before he could argue anymore. It was another thing he loved about Gladio. He was protective without being possessive. Such a decent person would surely have met a woman who would cherish and love him just as passionately as Ignis loved Gladio. It made his heart hurt even more, made him almost entirely forget about Ravus standing there. Almost.

“_Come on, Ravus_,” Ignis signed after he unlocked the bakery door, not looking at Gladio, who was still standing there. “But if you try anything then may the Six help you.” He finally looked at Gladio, who was giving him a helpless look, like he wanted to stay and say something but couldn’t find the words. “_It’s fine, Gladio. I promise. I’ll text you when we’re done._” 

“_If I don’t hear from you in an hour I’m coming to get you_,” Gladio replied. 

“_Deal_,” Ignis agreed. He let Ravus inside then closed the door and locked it behind him. 

Ignis turned a light on and made coffee for them both. When he offered Ravus a pastry he declined, and Ignis did everything in his power to delay the inevitable. Finally he set the mugs of coffee down on a table and sat across from Ravus, waiting. He stared at Ravus, his heart thudding in his chest painfully, his previously divided attention now focused on the man who made his life a living hell. 

“_I wanted to apologize_,” Ravus began. “_Really apologize. I’ve been doing a twelve step program and part of it is making amends._” 

“_Twelve step?_” Ignis asked, surprised. He intentionally kept away from knowledge about the Nox Fleuret’s, and Noctis had never offered the information he knew about Ravus.

“_I developed a pretty bad drug addiction after high school. It took a while, but I finally got into a rehab where things have stuck. Or at least I hope they will._” Ravus looked down, an odd humility to him that suited him in a way that only made him far more attractive than he had been in high school. Ignis wasn’t buying it, his body on edge. “_They encourage us to reach out and make amends. I have been able to make amends with a lot of people, but you were probably the person I hurt the most._

“_I know it’s no excuse, but back in high school I was deep in the closet. When I was with you, I couldn’t believe it. You were so attractive and smart and kind. And you didn’t have a problem with being with someone like me. But I knew you were being bullied already, so I was too afraid to tell people we were dating. Then it just slipped out one day, and I pushed all the blame onto you to protect myself._

“_I should have just stopped it then and there. If I had told them that we were dating then they wouldn’t have bullied you, but I was too afraid of what would happen if my parents found out. Then your parents found out and you were outed to everyone, and I saw how they treated you and it only made me hide it more. I started using drugs after that to assuage my own guilt over hurting someone I love and then forced myself further into the closet until graduation._

“_When I graduated high school, I got pretty deep into drugs and ended up fucking a lot of guys on the scene. It got pretty bad, and I eventually contracted HIV. I don’t know if it’s from the drug use or the unprotected sex, but it was the first signal that I had to get clean. It took a while and there were a lot of failed attempts, but I’m finally on the right track._

“_I know that these all sound like excuses because you were the one who was pretty mercilessly tortured because of me when I should have defended you. But I thought about you every day, and I thought about how I hurt you so badly and how you would never forgive me. I always loved you and hoped that one day you could find a way to forgive me, although I know I don’t deserve it and I can’t imagine you forgiving me for what I did to you. I destroyed your life, and I’m sorry for that._” 

Ignis didn’t respond for a while. He didn’t know how to respond with the apology he was given. There was the expectation that Ravus would just apologize, a quick sorry, and then ask for Ignis to forgive him. Ignis was fully prepared to reject the apology, to tell Ravus that he didn’t forgive him for the pain that he felt, for the torture he endured in high school. He didn’t want to forgive Ravus for making his life so painful that he isolated himself, afraid to so much as make a friend outside of Noctis until Gladio and Prompto came along. He wanted to tell Ravus that he was successful in spite of him, to prove to him that he was stronger despite the pain he went through. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“_What if I don’t forgive you?_” Ignis asked finally.

“_It’s your right not to_,” Ravus replied painfully, anticipating that response. “_I wouldn’t expect you to forgive me. You must think I’m the worst person in the world._” 

“vFor the longest time I did, and maybe I still do. But having you tell me that… What am I supposed to think now? I mean, I was closeted too before that, and I didn’t use that as an excuse to let someone be mercilessly bullied to the point of torture. I didn’t cause you so much pain that you wanted to die at times. But then you say you were an addict, that you suffered because of what happened. I can’t be happy about that either. I really liked you, Ravus. Then I really hated you. But now… Now I don’t know what to think.” Ignis shook his head, uncertain and unsure of what he should say. “_And you say you still love me? How am I supposed to take that?_” 

“_I don’t know. I’m trying to still figure this out as I go along. I honestly considered not even coming here, but the people in the home I’m staying in said I would never find peace until I discussed this with you. I suppose they’re right, but when I see you now… Everything hurts for the pain I caused you. And I still care about you like it was the first time I fell in love with you._” 

“_I can’t reciprocate those feelings. Maybe my hatred will subside, and I don’t even think it’s hatred now. I think it’s more like… Fear. I’m afraid of being that same person I was then, tortured and wounded. I refuse to be that person._” 

“_I understand. My therapist says that forgiveness is more about me forgiving myself through the process of making amends, and I suppose I don’t want you to forgive me after all. I just want you to be doing well, to fall in love, and to find happiness. I know it’ll never be with me, and this is my first step to moving on from the person I was so that I can continue to heal. I hope that this doesn’t hurt you anymore and gives you at least an explanation to heal as well._” He paused a moment. “_That guy seems like he’s good for you._” 

“_He’s in love with someone else_,” Ignis explained. “_I hope you find a way to heal and this helps you. I don’t really know how this will help, or if it will. I guess I will have to wait and see._” 

“_Can I reach out to you? To check in?_” Ravus looked at him with a hopefulness that Ignis did not share.

“_Maybe in a month or two_,” Ignis replied after much consideration. “_Send me a message on my social media page. I don’t think I’m ready for much more communication than that._” 

“_I understand. Thank you for giving me the time to communicate this with you. I will pray to the Six for your health and success. You deserve it._” Ravus stood up, the conversation over for now. 

Ignis followed suit and showed him to the door. He paused before he let him out. “_You know, HIV isn’t the death sentence it used to be. There are options out there. Expensive, but I’m sure your parents can afford it._” 

“_Thank you_,” Ravus replied with a smile. “_I am currently being treated for it, and the doctors say I can have a partner without it being transmitted to them, as long as I am safe about it. Wish me luck._” 

“_Good luck_,” Ignis signed before he opened the door to the bakery. “_Take care._” 

He let Ravus out of the bakery, closing and locking the door behind him. He sat at the table, staring at the untouched cups of coffee, unsure of what to think or to feel. He had asked for divine retribution for what had been done to him, had wanted to see Ravus suffer for what he had done. But now that the moment had come, now that he saw Ravus recovering from a life of drug use and dangerous sex, he didn’t know what to feel. Whatever it was, it wasn’t joy. Tears came to him suddenly, and he quickly remembered that he had to text Gladio as he cried, unsure of if it was for him or for Ravus.

_I’m okay._

_No you’re not._  
_You’re crying._

_How do you know?_

_Because I’m standing outside_  
_the bakery. Let me in._

Ignis stood up and saw Gladio standing there, waving at him. He let him in, and Gladio quickly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and holding him tightly. Ignis didn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable. He felt like this was where he belonged, in Gladio’s arms, even though he knew Gladio was with someone else. As he felt safe, comforted, he cried into his friend’s grasp, clutching onto his strong arms for support. He held onto him as long as he could, his tears and pain overwhelming any sort of emotional turmoil he felt over Gladio being in love with someone. They stood like that for a long time, until it almost felt like they were lovers and Gladio was comforting Ignis not just as a friend.

He didn’t know how long he cried in Gladio’s arms, but eventually he was too tired to keep up the high emotions, and Gladio directed him upstairs and to his bedroom to get some sleep. Ignis insisted that he could take care of himself, but Gladio remained by his side, promising to lock up when Ignis fell asleep, knowing that Gladio was watching him and keeping him safe comforting him more than words ever could. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep with Gladio sitting on the floor, watching television and holding Ignis’s hand for comfort.

When Ignis woke up early in the morning, Gladio was still on the floor, asleep as he was sitting upright, leaning against the bed. Ignis couldn’t help but smile, and he gently woke up Gladio and had him move into the bed as he got up for work. Before he could get up all the way, Gladio was in the bed, wrapping his arms around Ignis and pulling him close, both of them barely fitting.

Ignis felt him murmur something, a purr in his throat as his hot breath was on the back of his neck, and he paused a moment as he felt Gladio’s hard body pressed against his. He didn’t want to move. He wanted to keep up the lie that he was telling himself that Gladio was in love with him. When he felt himself get hard, he knew that it was the limit he could not tolerate, knowing that Gladio would be repulsed by such obvious sexual desire. Ignis squirmed out of his death grip, breathless and blushing, and got ready for the day.

Above all else, he was in love with Gladio, and he couldn’t just let it go. The only thing he could do was to try and get through it, through the pain as Gladio dated someone else, until it subsided and he could find a way to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband: Ignis lost his Cor and now he's Glad.  
Me: I don't know if that's brilliant or terrible.  
My husband: Both. Both? Both is good.
> 
> ***
> 
> Gladio: I'm in love with you  
Ignis: What?  
Gladio: I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU  
Ignis: It's like he's trying to tell me something, I just know it.
> 
> ***  
Ignis: My days of bakers and blue-eyed twinks is over. My days of Gladio have just begun.  
Gladio: Yassss!
> 
> ***  
Ignis: You're still pretty  
Ravus: Yeah?  
Ignis: Pretty terrible  
Ravus: Oh.
> 
> ***  
Ignis: I broke up with Cor  
Gladio: *rubbing hands together mischievously* It's ole Gladio's turn now.
> 
> ***  
Gladio: You don't seem broken up about things  
Ignis: Yeah I'm good. Wait. What are you doing?  
Gladio: *stops taking off his clothes* Nothing....?


	21. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio makes plans for the new year

New Year’s Eve arrived faster than Gladio had anticipated. He was ready as soon as Cor and Ignis broke up to talk to ignis about how he felt. But Ravus had shown up and destroyed his chance, especially since Ignis seemed to remember that Gladio had mentioned he liked someone but couldn’t remember kissing him or anything else. He didn’t even get the not-so-subtle hints he was giving him and didn’t get it when he pulled him into his arms that morning. Ignis was almost as dense as Prompto was, and that was saying something. So he made plans to confess to Ignis properly, revolving them around his plans for their celebrations that night.

Gladio had spent a lot of time planning the celebration, making sure that all of his friends were available for the celebration. He had spent a lot of time with Prompto since Ardyn had instructed him to go over to his mother’s, and his parents doted on him like he was one of their own children. Prompto still hadn’t gotten the rest of his belongings from his father’s place, but there was going to be a day where that had to happen. Gladio assured him that he would be there to help him, but he seemed to be waiting for Prompto for Nyx to come back. As much as he valued all of their friendship, Nyx was the one person he trusted the most.

It was clear that Nyx was trying to be more controlling now that he was out of town for the work excursion. He was trying to keep Prompto at home, secluded and without his friends, but Ardyn wasn’t going to let that happen. None of them were, and Prompto wasn’t about to give up his friends just because Nyx demanded it. He was clearly distraught over the notion that Nyx didn’t want him hanging out with his friends, but it was ultimately his decision and he wasn’t giving them up. They all promised to back him, while Prompto was more focused on successfully making Nyx believe that he wasn’t going to go anywhere.

The relationship was obviously taking on a darker tone. Well, it was obvious to everyone but Prompto. Prompto insisted it was just because Nyx wasn’t in town to make sure he was safe, but everyone had explained to him that relationships didn’t work that way. He never had a guiding principle for what a decent relationship looked like, and Gladio hoped that as he watched how his parents loved each other, as equals, then he would gradually realize that he didn’t have that with Nyx. Gladio just hoped that whatever work his therapist was working on with him was something that would help him either fix the inequality in the relationship or realize that he should end it.

They all had another reason to celebrate the new year. The semester had officially ended for Prompto and Noctis. Prompto had turned in his portfolio, a think piece on mental health with a variety of photographs of people with captions associated with it, conversations Prompto had with the subject about their own struggles and triumphs. The professors quickly decided to display it at the university gallery. It was being hailed as a mature piece that was something that an experienced photographer would produce instead of a photography student.

Ardyn had “happened” to bring by a famous gallery owner, who fell in love with the portfolio, and had actually paid Prompto to display it in his gallery in Altissia. It was getting ready to debut there, and Ardyn had insisted that Prompto take the trip to Altissia for the gallery opening. It was probably the most excited Gladio had ever seen him, and he was genuinely excited to see Prompto succeed and be happy. It also meant that Prompto would be close to Nyx, something that Prompto saw as a delight, while everyone else saw it as an issue. Prompto swore that he was going to prove them all wrong about Nyx. For his sake, Gladio hoped he was right.

Either way, they had to celebrate Prompto’s success, his hard work paying off for once in his life. Noctis had been disappearing a lot as of late, and Ignis had only told Gladio that he needed the time to figure out the mess he was making of his life, but he had insisted he would be there for the celebrations. Gladio had also planned this for a while, even though he had remained vague when Ignis asked what he had planned several times. It was something that he had thought about frequently since he had first seen Ignis, sitting in Noctis’s apartment, feeling music in his body while Noctis signed the words. He had wanted to do this for so long, but he never found the time.

Ignis had closed the bakery early, taking an extra hour to go through the final interviews for the employees he was considering. It had taken a while for him to consider the applications, and Gladio understood his trepidation. But Ignis had triumphantly announced to everyone that in the start of the new year they would be having a new full time employee on as both a baker and in front of house while he and Cindy would continue to remain in charge. They were all excited for the extra help, although Cindy was a bit sullen that it wasn’t a hot woman hired on. She was particularly devoted to Iris but complained about how there was “too much testosterone” in the bakery.

Gladio had provided specific instructions on how to dress for the evening, and Cindy and Iris would be joining them. Cindy had assured him that he would have Ignis dress appropriately, and when he met up with the group for dinner, he had nearly let out a yelp in excitement. Ignis was dressed in tight black pants and black boots that came up to his ankles. He had on a tight black shirt that clung to him like plastic wrap, a silver design going down his spine as an invitation for Gladio. He had a jacket with a matching design in silver and grey, the sleeves only reaching the elbows. His hair was not in the typical style he wore it, instead covering his forehead in an obviously styled but intentionally messy look. With his glasses and pouting lips, Gladio was ready to pounce on him then and there.

“_You look good_,” Gladio signed as he admired Ignis, staring at him with obvious desire and lust.

“_It’s not too much?_” Ignis questioned, blushing slightly.

“_No it’s perfect_,” Cindy replied for him. She was wearing a short gold skirt that barely reached her upper thighs and a shimmering gold tube top with a black sequin crop top jacket over it. Cindy was not one to wear heels, but her knee high black boots were sexy enough. Iris would approve.

“_Dinner is first_,” Gladio announced. “_The others are going to meet us there._”

“_You going to tell us where we’re going?_” Cindy asked as they left from the bakery and towards the restaurant where Gladio had set the reservation.

“_Nope_,” Gladio replied as he put a hand on the back of Ignis’s waist, pulling him close as they walked. Gladio’s heart was racing, trying to make his intentions for the evening very clear, and Ignis was blushing brightly. If that wasn’t an indication that Ignis liked him as well then he didn’t know what it was. Cindy was grinning, acknowledging that this was all an elaborate attempt to woo and seduce Ignis.

The restaurant that they were going to was lowkey, somewhere close by to their final destination. Being downtown in Insomnia was a benefit to them all. They were close to the bakery and gym, both now closed for the new year, and Gladio and Cindy both lived close enough to make it a short walk to their apartments. Noctis lived in the same building as Gladio, and Iris would likely go home with Cindy tonight. Prompto was likely going to be picked up by Ardyn, or Noctis would invite him over or go with him to Ardyn’s place. Even Ardyn’s flat was close enough that, if he had to, Prompto could walk. They wouldn’t let him go home alone, of course.

When they reached the restaurant, they greeted the others who were waiting for them outside in the cold air. Iris was dressed in black and red plaid, a short skirt that their mother would have killed her for wearing, and a black crop top covered by a black coat. Cindy immediately took her in her arms and kissed her, earning a few disgusted noises from Gladio, teasing his sister for showing affection in public. They all laughed at it, especially when Cindy began to mockingly make out with Iris, earning giggles from his sister.

Noctis and Prompto had clearly been dressed and styled by Ardyn, their hair perfection along with their outfits. Noctis was dressed in all black, wearing tight pants and a tight shirt, likely both worth more than the totality of what Gladio owned. Prompto was wearing a matching outfit but in white, Ardyn clearly drawing his line in the sand in the constant struggle between Nyx and Noctis. Prompto had glitter on his face, and he looked both excited and nervous for the evening. Gladio wouldn’t be surprised if Nyx said something to him about going out.

They all chatted excitedly as they sat down for dinner, and Gladio did notice how Noctis and Prompto looked like a picture perfect couple. Prompto excitedly took a lot of selfies with his friends and even had the waiter take a photo of them together at the table. For a while it was almost as if Noctis and Prompto really were dating as they sat next to each other, chatted with each other enthusiastically, and very obviously flirting with each other. It immediately stopped when Prompto received a video call from Nyx.

“_Hey Nyx!_” Prompto signed excitedly. “_We’re out at dinner right now! Gladio surprised us with something tonight and told us to dress up. It’s a congratulations for my portfolio being accepted into the gallery in Altissia._” 

Gladio was sitting next to Prompto and could see his concerned, and even angry, expression. “_Where is he taking you? You look like you’re trying to get fucked._”

“_We’re going to have a good time_,” Gladio signed as he leaned in, wrapping and arm around Prompto’s shoulders as he signed with one hand. “_I’m keeping an eye on him to make sure he stays safe. He keeps talking about how he can’t wait for you to come back to Insomnia._”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

No one had told Nyx that Prompto was going to Altissia for the gallery opening. Prompto had asked them to keep it a secret so that he could surprise Nyx with the visit. Gladio knew that Nyx would like the surprise, but if he kept the attitude up then he knew Ardyn would do everything in his power to convince Prompto not to see him. It was ultimately Prompto’s decision, but it was obvious that he didn’t value himself enough to be able to put his foot down with Nyx. Still, even though Nyx was being quite rough with Prompto, he seemed excited to be talking to him. The poor guy clearly didn’t know what decent treatment from a romantic partner looked like. Gladio doubted Noctis would act his way if he dated Prompto.

“_I’m glad he is excited to see me_,” Nyx conceded, his posture looking a little less tense when he saw Gladio hovering. Gladio knew that if Noctis were the one hovering in the camera frame then it would have been a different story, especially since they were matching. “_I miss you. Please don’t let anyone try and steal you away from me._”<

“_Never_,” Prompto assured him with a smile. “_I miss you too. I’ll video with you before I go to bed tonight?_” 

“_Perfect. Love you, Prom._” Nyx gave a warning look to Gladio.

“_Love you!_” The call ended and they all looked at Prompto.

“So, Prompto,” Gladio said while he signed. Iris didn’t know sign language, although she was learning. “What the actual fuck? Since when did Nyx become a dick?”

“He’s not a dick,” Prompto defended as he blushed, signing as well. “He’s just protective of me. He’s worried that someone will hurt me.” 

“_There’s worry then there’s control_,” Ignis signed while Gladio translated for Iris. “_He’s always been overprotective, but this is obsessive and mean._” 

“I’m telling you, it’s not like that,” Prompto insisted, signing to Ignis.

“What do you think Noctis?” Cindy asked while signing. “You’re strangely quiet about it.” 

“I think it’s pointless to try and convince Prompto,” Noctis said, his voice detached and almost uncharacteristically uncaring. He was signing as well, and Ignis looked concerned by his response. “He’s in love with Nyx, so there’s nothing we can really do for that. Love is blind, after all.” 

“Noct…,” Gladio began but Noctis stood up.

“I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Noctis walked away, leaving an awkward silence among the group. He had been acting like that off and on, laughing and joining in on all their conversations, then suddenly shutting down and walking away. Gladio knew that it was because he was in love with Prompto, but he had difficulty dealing with it. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the mood,” Prompto said and signed.

“_You didn’t_,” Ignis replied. “_Noctis has been acting like this for too long and he needs to check his attitude. As much as we’re concerned about your wellbeing, Noctis has his head shoved up his own ass. He’s usually not so moody like this._”

“He promised to do better,” Prompto said quietly. “I’m starting to think that I’m not healthy for Noctis. Not now at least.” 

“Don’t do anything impulsive, now,” Gladio advised him. The last thing he wanted to happen was for the evening to be ruined before it could even begin. “Let’s just have a good night, enjoy our time together, and I’ll kick Noctis’s ass in the morning.” 

“Why are you kicking my ass?” Noctis asked as he returned back to the table, looking less sullen than before. 

“Because you’re being a dick,” Iris commented. Ignis snorted in laughter, reading Iris’s lips before anyone could translate. “Get your head out of your ass before you ruin everyone’s night.” 

“Sorry,” Noctis said with a blush. “I’m sorry Prompto. I guess I should just stay out of it for now?” 

“I’m sorry that I made things awkward for everyone,” Prompto offered. Gladio knew that he should talk to Noctis about what he said when he was in the bathroom, but he also didn’t think it was the time or place. Noctis deserved to know, though, that Prompto was considering ending his friendship with him for the time being because of how Noctis’s emotions wildly varied from completely shut down to entirely engaged.

“Enough apologies,” Gladio said. “We should get ready to go.” 

Gladio paid the check, despite everyone insisting on paying their fair share. His gym had been such a success lately that he had a surplus of funds that made him want to spoil everyone. Prompto was still saving as much money as possible to afford his own place, and Gladio suspected that after he got his paycheck for the gallery then he would be able to live wherever he wanted. 

They followed Gladio down the street and towards the club that Gladio had only been to once, and that was to ensure that it was a perfect place where Ignis could both enjoy the beat of the music and not worry about others paying attention to him. It was sure to be packed, but Gladio had spoken to the bouncer outside the club ahead of time so they could just walk right in. He was surprised when the bouncer had said that Noctis had been there a few times when he mentioned he was in his party, and he could easily tell that Noctis was either hooking up with one random guy or multiple random men when he disappeared. He hadn’t confirmed it, but he could make the connections easily enough. 

“_A club?_” Ignis signed in worry, his eyes darting back and forth as if he were looking for a quick escape. 

“_Just trust me a bit, alright?_” Gladio signed as the bouncer waved them through. Noctis kept his head down, but this was a place that no one really cared who passed through. A gay dance club was where people could go and be themselves without worrying about who was looking at them. It was the perfect place for Ignis to enjoy music in a public setting, without the stares of those around them. 

Once they were inside, their coats checked at the door, Noctis went directly for the bar, and Prompto followed behind, both awkward and trying to connect with his friend. Gladio had a feeling that right now Prompto was right. It would be better for them not to be friends until Noctis worked through his shit. Cindy pulled Iris to the dancefloor immediately, leaving Gladio and Ignis standing there as the beat thrummed through their bodies. It was very crowded, no one paying attention to anyone in particular, but Ignis looked a bit anxious regardless. 

“_Liquid courage_,” Gladio advised as he took Ignis to the bar. They stood next to Noctis and Prompto, who were in the middle of a conversation, signing to each other so that they didn’t have to worry about shouting over the music. Prompto seemed excited, ready to dance, but Noctis was hesitant. Gladio clapped him on the back, and he turned around, his shock turning to relief. “_Expecting someone else? Go dance. That is something friends do, right?_”

“_Yeah_,” Noctis replied.

“_And get your head out of your ass_,” Gladio reminded him. He leaned in and shouted over the music, sure that only Noctis was going to hear what he said. “Just because you’re in love with Prompto and he’s with someone else doesn’t mean you can treat him like shit. Otherwise, you’re going to lose him forever.” 

Noctis looked at him, surprise on his face. He nodded then turned back to Prompto, who was tapping his hands on the bar counter to the beat. Gladio ordered a few shots for them all, save for Prompto, who declined any alcohol. They all knew that he didn’t like to drink because of his father. Gladio and Ignis toasted each other then knocked back the sugary shot, the alcohol burning in their throats. Once the alcohol settled into their system, just enough for them to be relaxed but not enough to be tipsy, Gladio pulled Ignis out onto the dancefloor, ignoring his protests. 

Ignis stood awkwardly on the dancefloor, the lights pulsing rhythmically to the beat, dancing across his skin in hues of purple and gold. Gladio smiled and put his hands on Ignis’s hips, pulling him close as he took the lead and began to sway to the beat. Just because Ignis was deaf didn’t mean he couldn’t feel the beat, couldn’t dance. At first Ignis didn’t move much, but as they continued to dance, Gladio felt the tension leave his dance partner’s body, their hips swaying to the rhythm that they both felt. Ignis looked happy, finally, like he realized no one was paying attention to them and it was okay to enjoy the music.

They danced for a while, their bodies close together, Gladio’s hands on Ignis’s hips, his fingers dancing across his waist. Knowing that Ignis liked the feel of his hands on him, remembering how he had blushed deeply when he had been drunk, excited Gladio, and he pressed himself against Ignis as they danced. Ignis looked at him in worry, and Gladio knew that he was worried about how excited he was, particularly between his thighs. He made to pull away from Gladio, but Gladio put his hand on the small of his back and pressed against him harder. 

“_I’m feeling it too_,” Gladio signed with one hand as he continued to dance with Ignis, his hips pressed tightly against his. Gladio was hard, he knew it, and Ignis could feel it too, rubbing up against his already hard cock.

“_What about your girlfriend?_” Ignis signed worriedly with one hand, although his other hand refused to move from Gladio’s arm, still wrapped around his waist. 

“_There never was a girlfriend. It was always you, Ignis. I’ve only ever loved you._” Gladio smiled at him, his eyes lustful, as shock then recognition flickered across Ignis’s face. He was finally connecting the dots, the answer obvious now that he was looking at the not-so-subtle hints that Gladio gave him. 

“_Since when? How long?_” Ignis asked.

“_Since before you got drunk and kissed me_,” Gladio replied, still smiling. “_I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I never got the chance. Not before now. Hopefully you feel the same way that I do._”

“_I do!_” Ignis signed quickly, realizing that Gladio was waiting for an answer. “_I was foolish for not realizing it sooner._” 

“_That’s okay. There’s always now. And the future._”

Gladio wasn’t waiting anymore. He pressed his lips against Ignis’s as they swayed to the beat, his tongue grazing his lips until his mouth parted and they were drinking each other in, their desire turning into a need. Ignis’s arms wrapped around Gladio’s neck, and they continued to sway to the beat, neither of them worried about what anyone around them would think or feel. It was only them, dancing together, tongues and lips connected, a painful longing turning to a fulfilled love. 

They continued to dance until Gladio’s feel hurt, their foreheads pressed against each other. Occasionally the mood struck either one of them, and Gladio found himself delighted each time Ignis reached over to him, his lips pressed against Gladio’s, their tongues dancing along to their own rhythm. Gladio had always hoped that Ignis would fall for him, and he was pretty sure after Ignis got drunk and kissed him, but there was always a fear that he would have been rejected. To know that Ignis felt the same, that he wanted to be with him, made him forget all of the pain and worry up to now. 

“_We should take a break_,” Ignis signed, well after Gladio’s feet were screaming for reprieve. The night was wearing on, and they were getting ready to announce the new year. It was time to gather back with the others, and Gladio spotted them over at the bar, searching for them. 

“_Come on_,” Gladio replied before he grabbed Ignis’s hand, pulling him off of the dance floor and towards their friends. Gladio enjoyed the feel of knowing that Ignis was holding his hand, a rush of butterflies in his stomach, telling him that it wasn’t just a dream, that they were finally together. Or, at least, this was an indication that they were together. Ignis reciprocated, they spent the entire evening on the dance floor, kissing, and yet he knew Ignis was a bit of a dunce and likely to not consider their relationship to be legitimate unless Gladio was explicit. 

“_How was the dancing?_” Noctis signed. He was blushing and breathless, as was Prompto, but Gladio doubted they were making out or anything. If anything, they got all the way up to the point and stopped. It was frustrating to know that Prompto was clearly in love with Noctis, but it wasn’t wholly unheard of that someone could fall in love with two people. 

“_Great_,” Gladio replied with a grin. He was still holding Ignis’s hand, signing with only one hand. “_I think it’s safe to say that we’re dating now._” 

“_Really?_” Prompto looked at them in surprise. Ignis nodded, and Gladio beamed. “_Yay! I’m so excited! We’ve been rooting for you guys for a while now!_” 

“_Did everyone know but me?_” Ignis asked in surprise. 

“_Of course_,” Cindy replied. “_You are thick headed when it comes to anything romantic. Oh! They’re about to announce the new year._” 

The announcer came on, up at the DJ’s stand, and the lights came up. A lot of people were chatting excitedly until the announcer started counting down the new year, the group signing along to the countdown. When they reached zero and the crowd began to cheer on the new year, Gladio turned to Ignis pulling him into his arms and smiling at him as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. 

“_Happy new year Ignis_,” Gladio signed before he kissed him. He had never been one to be big on tradition, typically more interested in just taking things easy and ignoring any opportunity for things to get rough. But kissing Ignis was the best way to ring in the new year, and as the music started up again, he only had one thing in mind. Pulling away from Ignis, he looked at him with breathless excitement, knowing that he would do everything in his power to treat him well.

“_Happy new year Gladio_,” Ignis signed back at him. “_Do you want to get out of here?_” 

“_Six, yes_,” Gladio replied quickly. He looked at the others, his mind only occupied with one thought now. “_We’re gonna get out of here. Make sure you guys get home safely._” 

“_We will_,” Noctis replied. “_I’m going to take Prompto back to Ardyn’s soon._” 

“_Stay out of trouble, Noct_,” Ignis advised before Gladio pulled him away from the crowd. They grabbed their coats and made their way into the cold night air, heading towards Gladio’s apartment. Gladio kept Ignis’s hand tightly in his, not wanting to let go even if they had made their newly founded relationship public to the others in their friend group. There was so much joy in being with Ignis, in holding his hand and keeping each other close and warm, that he didn’t even care if the night ended in sex. All that mattered was being with him here and now. 

__“Gladio?” a voice called ahead of him, making him stop in his tracks. He had been so focused on Ignis that he hadn’t been aware of his old gang member, Loqi, walking towards them. “Hey Gladio! It’s been forever! How are you holding up, man?”_ _

_ _“Doing well,” Gladio replied stiffly. Ignis must have sensed the shift in his demeanor, his posture getting tense, because he pulled away from Gladio, creating a distance between them that others would read as friendship. “How are you?”_ _

_ _“Great,” Loqi replied. “Really rose through the ranks when you left the gang. It’s been smooth sailing for me.”_ _

_ _“That’s great,” Gladio said through clenched teeth._ _

_ _“Oh hey,” Loqi said as he noticed Ignis. “Isn’t that the fag that the gang mercilessly beat that one time in high school? I don’t think you were there for that. You a fag now, Gladio?”_ _

_ _Ignis kept his head down, his gaze directed towards Gladio, waiting to see what he was going to say. “So what if I am?”_ _

_ _“Well that’s a surprise, but he must be a good piece of ass,” Loqi said with a smile._ _

_ _“You can talk about me however you want, but I won’t have you disrespecting him,” Gladio said intensely. _ _

_ _Loqi’s eyes narrowed, staring at him angrily. “Alright. Well you have a good new year, Gladio. I hope nothing happens that makes it a rough year for you.”_ _

_ _“You as well, Loqi,” Gladio replied. He grabbed Ignis’s hand. “Come on.”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“_One of your old gang members?_” Ignis asked after they were much further on, pulling Gladio out of his concerned thoughts. Loqi’s well wishes were a threat, and he knew it. He didn’t want Ignis to get hurt because of him.

“_Yeah_,” Gladio replied. “_Probably one of the best gang members and one of the worst people. If you see him, it’s a good idea to get away quickly, especially since he’s still active. And let me know if you do. I don’t like the way he ended things._”

“_I will_,” Ignis replied with a nod. “_But I’m not going to run away from us, if you get that idea in your head. My love is not fragile._” 

Gladio felt a rush in him that he didn’t expect. Ignis wasn’t going anywhere, and Gladio wasn’t going to take that for granted. He was going to spend every moment of his life showing Ignis just how much he valued him. There wasn’t any jealousy or animosity like Noctis felt towards Nyx, and while Gladio had wanted to be with Ignis while he dated Cor, he never let it affect their friendship. He couldn’t help but think that Noctis should do some own personal work if he wanted to keep Prompto in his life. 

“_Mine isn’t either_,” Gladio signed when they reached his apartment complex. “_I hope you realize that I will always be there for you. As long as you want me._” 

“_And what if that’s forever?_” Ignis asked when they stepped on the elevator.

“_Then let’s make it forever._” Gladio kissed Ignis, his tongue lazily caressing Ignis’s as the elevator took them to his floor. He would have his way with Ignis right there if he could, but the elevator doors opened before he could really do much more than lean into the kiss. Quickly, he pulled Ignis towards his apartment, and they were inside, coats off, heading towards the bedroom, making out along the way.

__Gladio’s hands were on Ignis, his hands moving greedily towards his shirt, pulling it off in excitement, his mind reeling at the thought that his dreams were becoming a reality. He smiled as he admired Ignis’s pale skin, his toned stomach, his heavenly collarbone. Everything about him was enticing to Gladio, and he knew that whether Ignis was a man or not didn’t matter. He would love Ignis no matter how he identified. Slowly, savoring each and every moment, Gladio kissed Ignis’s neck, down to his collarbone and his chest._ _

_ _He licked Ignis’s nipples and shuddered in delight when he heard Ignis moan, a deep throaty moan that made Gladio’s cock strain against his pants. Ignis’s hands were wrapped around his shoulders, his nails digging into his back as Gladio played with his nipples, his tongue moving from one to the other as his hands worked on pulling Ignis’s pants off. When he was successful, he took Ignis to the bed and had him lay down before undressing himself. _ _

_ _Gladio had never been with a man, but seeing Ignis’s naked form only made him want to do all manner of things to him in a way that would make his parents blush and scold him. He had done plenty of research on the matter, trying to figure out what it would be like either as a top or a bottom. Ignis seemed receptive to having him top, and Gladio was silently grateful, not sure if he could support Ignis’s girth in him. He grabbed a condom and the lubricant, knowing that both would be necessary if he was going to be with him._ _

_ _Ignis looked at him in concern, clearly worrying about how Gladio had never been with a woman before, but Gladio only got on top of him, kissing him as he set the condom and lubricant next to them on the bed. His hands wandered all over Ignis’s body, his cock twitching in mounting desire as it bumped into Ignis’s. Gladio was lucky he had large hands, and he took both Ignis’s cock and his own into his hand and began to stroke them together. The sensation wasn’t like anything he had felt before, and both he and Ignis were moaning as he felt more pleasure than he had ever felt in his life. If this is what it was going to be like every time, he was going to drown in Ignis, and happily._ _

_ _Gladio grabbed the lubricant and wet his fingers, inserting one into Ignis as his lips trailed back down to his nipples. Ignis gasped and moaned at the sensation, and Gladio knew he wasn’t going to last very long with Ignis as his partner. Usually he could go all night, but with Ignis it was different. There was a real love between them, and his body was responding to it accordingly. Nothing could be more desirable than Ignis was to Gladio. His expression of wild pleasure only grew as Gladio inserted another finger into him.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“_Are you ready?_” Gladio signed when he pulled his fingers out of Ignis and grabbed the condom. When Ignis nodded, he pulled it on himself and positioned himself to enter Ignis. He stared at Ignis, assured by the loving desire in his partner’s gaze, and inserted himself into Ignis slowly. Ignis let out another gasp, precum oozing out of him as if he was having difficulty not reaching climax already. 

There was a sensation of Gladio being drawn deeper into Ignis naturally, being sucked further and further into him until he was buried to the hilt. He let out a moan, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to regain his composure, steadying himself as he felt Ignis wrapped around his cock with the force of a pleasure that was beyond anything that he had imagined before. Gladio only moved when he was sure that he wasn’t going to automatically climax, and Ignis moaned loudly as he thrust in an out of him, his hands holding onto Gladio’s waist, his nails digging into his side. 

“Fuck,” Gladio moaned as he thrust harder into Ignis.

He was losing his cool quickly, the warmth enveloping him as Ignis drew him in deeper. There was something beyond just the physical pleasure that excited him, that made him thrust deeper and harder, his pace quickening as he desired for him and Ignis to achieve climax. Hearing Ignis moan, knowing that he was pleasuring the man that he loved, drove him mad with an ecstasy he had never known before. He tried his best not to just come right away, but when he saw Ignis climax, his body wracked with jolt after jolt of pleasure, Gladio climaxed, his desires fulfilled at last. 

There was a moment where Gladio didn’t move, his mind blank with the pleasure he felt, the only thing better than feeling it was knowing that he was with Ignis. He pulled out of Ignis, and they very quickly cleaned up, both of them falling into an exhausted heap on the bed. Gladio pulled Ignis into his arms, holding him and not refusing to give him up. He kissed Ignis lightly on the lips, then again, then again, until he was making out with Ignis again, his desire for him mounting once more. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

“_We should stop or else I’m going to want to spend all night doing this_,” Gladio signed as he pulled away from him. 

“_I don’t see a problem with that_,” Ignis replied with a mischievous smile. 

Gladio grinned and pulled Ignis into his arms, prepared for a night of testing out reality, proving that it was better than anything he could ever dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's Thanksgiving day, which means that I have the day off work. I don't really spend it with family, so my husband and I saw Knives Out then went to the kava bar for their potluck. Lots of good reviews on the dessert I brought :)  
Luckily for me, I was able to finish this chapter between the baking and the plans for the day. I'm so glad to finally get to this moment, and I knew that I wanted this to be the moment that Ignis and Gladio got together.  
Since it's Thanksgiving in the states, let me just say that I am thankful for each and every person who happens upon my works and reads it, even if they only get through a chapter and never come back to it. I'm so thankful for each and every person who decides that my writing is worth their time. <3


	22. The Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto surprises Nyx in Altissia

Not long after the start of the new year, Prompto was heading to Altissia for the gallery opening. He was not only excited for that but also to be able to see Nyx for the first time in a long time. There were so many people who were worried about their relationship, but Prompto knew Nyx in a way that others didn’t. He was going to prove them all wrong. Nyx loved him and cared about him. It was reasonable for him to be worried or protective of him while he was in a different country. They didn’t see all the tender moments he had with Nyx, all the times that Nyx comforted him through his tears.

Ardyn was coming with Prompto to Altissia, not only because he wanted to watch over Prompto and keep him from harm, but also because he wanted to proudly show how successful Prompto has already been in his photography. He had only supported Prompto and watched him flourish, not asking anything of him or holding him to any standards that his father had demanded of him. The only thing he asked was for Prompto to go to therapy regularly, to go to the Amicitias when he was going to be alone, and to be open and honest with him. So far Prompto had obliged Ardyn, grateful for the opportunity to be free to explore himself no matter what was going on in his life. So far he had been open and honest. Except for one topic.

Prompto had yet to talk to Ardyn about the difficulties he was having with Noctis. Since he had spoken to Regis, Noctis had grown increasingly cold towards him, sometimes outright rejecting his offer of company or companionship in harsh or cruel ways. Prompto couldn’t deny that there was an attraction between them, but even beyond Prompto dating Nyx, Noctis was being so mean to him at times that he didn’t know what to do. There were so many days when Prompto felt that he was walking on egg shells, not knowing what version of Noctis he was going to get. It almost felt like he was dealing with his father all over again.

Deep down, Prompto knew the reason why, although he tried to keep it out of his mind entirely. Regis had basically told him that Noctis was in love with him. If he had been single then Prompto would have easily jumped at the chance of being with him. But he was dating Nyx, and he was loyal to Nyx in a way most people didn’t understand. How could they when they didn’t see all the years that led up to them being together? But that made things difficult between him and Noctis, and he knew that things wouldn’t get better if something didn’t change.

Prompto had done everything in his power to remain friends with Noctis despite how he was being treated. His therapist was increasingly helping him find more value within himself, and he was learning how to apply that in all aspects of his life. It was difficult for him to set boundaries with those he cared about, making it so hard for him to talk to Noctis, or even Nyx, about those boundaries. He was prepared to have that conversation with Nyx when he got to Altissia, and he knew that Nyx would receive it well. He was a good person, deep down, despite what others saw. With Noctis, he felt it was a bit more difficult. 

Noctis had been the one to introduce him to his uncle, had been the one to receive him so willingly and to get him out of the abusive household that he had lived in. He had been the one to reach out to him when he felt like withdrawing into himself, and he had been the first friend he ever had. Prompto knew that he was attracted to Noctis as well, his desire for Noctis growing each day, particularly because Nyx wasn’t in town for the time being. But his therapist had made him see that, despite all the things that Noctis had done for him, it didn’t give him the right to be so mean.

Before he spoke to Noctis, Prompto wanted to ask Ardyn for his advice. There hadn’t been an opportunity to talk to him recently since he was busy with work and Prompto was working full time during the holiday break before going to Altissia for the week. He had saved a lot of money, and the check he received from his work being displayed in the gallery almost made him faint, but Ardyn had insisted that if he didn’t feel ready to live on his own then it was okay to continue living there. Prompto knew that he wasn’t emotionally equipped to be on his own just yet, and so he took advantage of the offer and continued to live with Ardyn.

Now the moment had arrived where he could talk to Ardyn, and he was nervous, fidgeting anxiously on the ship to Altissia. He was looking out at the water, his coat and hat protecting him from the cold wind, unwilling to go below deck so he could enjoy the scenery and take as many photos as possible. Ardyn was standing next to him, his eyes closed as he took in the salty sea air, the waves crashing against the ship as it broke the water.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Prompto asked nervously, looking down at his hands and back out to the water.

“Of course,” Ardyn replied as he opened his eyes and looked at Prompto with a smile. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I’m worried about Noctis,” Prompto began, trying to sound more composed than he felt. Ignis was always so composed and put together. He wondered how he did it and tried to put on the same bravado, knowing he was failing. No one could match that sense of style. “He’s been acting a bit… Aloof lately. And he’s been a bit mean since his dad talked to me.”

“Mean how?” Ardyn asked in concern. Noctis was only ever kind in front of Ardyn, but Prompto suspected it was because Noctis knew Ardyn would kick his ass right then and there.

“Well sometimes he’s great and the person I know him to be,” Prompto clarified, trying to find the words necessary to convey what he was saying. He knew that there was a likelihood that Ardyn would choose Noctis’s side, going so far as to even kick him out of his flat if he so chose. “But then other times he just snaps at me, and I don’t know what I do wrong. Sometimes he apologizes, but not always. And usually it’s when someone points out he’s being unreasonable.”

“Have you considered talking to him about it?” Ardyn asked, frowning in concern.

“I wanted to talk to you first about it and get your opinion before I spoke to him,” Prompto confirmed. “I know he’s… Since his father had that talk with me things have been different. He’s been increasingly mean, but I have no clue which Noctis I’m going to get. The other day when I offered to have him over to game, he kind of shouldered past me and told me to get lost.”

“He did what?” Ardyn asked incredulously, making Prompto flinched. “What do you plan on doing?”

“Well I was going to talk to him and offer a compromise,” Prompto said as he looked at his hands. “Outside of school or work, we don’t hang out. If he wants to come over to see you, then I’ll leave for the time being. I think the space between us would be good for him. I don’t think I’m good for Noctis, at least not how things are now. I’m worried that the conversation won’t go well, so I’m prepared to do what I have to in order to protect myself. It would mean quitting work at the bakery and maybe even moving out.”

“Let me talk to him first,” Ardyn offered. “I know you have to do what you can to take care of yourself, and if it comes to that then I’ll support you. Just let me talk to my nephew and try and figure out if maybe we can get him help.” Ardyn sighed. “The worst part is that Noctis has only ever been a good person.”

“I know he’s a good person,” Prompto agreed. “But I think that him being around me is just making things too hard on him. I don’t want him becoming cruel or mean because of me.”

“Let me just tell you now,” Ardyn emphasized as he looked at him. “How Noctis has been acting is not your fault. He has the choice to be better, and he promised to be better, but he is choosing something different. I will not shun you or tell you to leave because of how he is acting. He is my nephew, but as I said, you are my son.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said softly. He felt fresh tears coming to his eyes. If this had been his real father, the conversation would have gone very differently. “I’m sorry if this causes problems in your family.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ardyn insisted as he hugged Prompto tightly. “We’re close enough where they’ll get over it. And if not, then Noctis really has changed as a person. Come on. Let’s enjoy Altissia right now. We’re getting close.”

Ardyn was right. The shimmering city on the water was coming closer, or rather they were coming closer to it, like Leviathan circling the buildings in a protective stride. Prompto stared at the towering spires as they passed through them, looking in awe at the ancient buildings, and momentarily forgot his camera around his neck. As soon as he remembered it, he began taking photo after photo, trying to capture each and every moment he could while Ardyn stood beside him, smiling at his enthusiasm. Prompto had never seen such a beautiful city in his life, and he knew that if he had the opportunity to move and live in Atlissia, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

Prompto remained excited when the ship docked, nearly bouncing with excitement as he looked at the old buildings with stucco roofs, the cobblestone streets meant only for pedestrians passing through, channel after channel of gondolas taking citizens where they needed to go. He excitedly disembarked from the ship, Ardyn following behind, carrying both of their travel bags despite Prompto’s insistence that he could carry his own. Ardyn had gotten the information on where Nyx was staying so that they could surprise him, and Prompto was buzzing with the joy of knowing he was going to be with his boyfriend soon.

“Come on,” Ardyn encouraged him as he directed him to a gondola. “We have to check into the hotel, but I figured we could stop and surprise Nyx before we did.”

“Yay!” Prompto wasn’t even bothering to hide his excitement. He got on the gondola with Ardyn, snapping photo after photo, looking every bit of the tourist that he was. Maybe one day he would get tired of the city, but for now he was just enjoying it. Prompto had been in Insomnia since he was ten, and before that he had never really had the opportunity to visit Altissia that he could remember. He vaguely remembered Niflheim, mostly being in his grandfather’s giant house, but nothing so beautiful as this city.

“We’re here,” Ardyn announced as the gondola stopped. He tipped the gondolier and they got out, Ardyn smiling at Prompto with a fatherly tenderness that he usually did, something that Prompto never received from his real father. “We are close by to the flat where Nyx is staying. I imagine you might even be able to see him as we get closer.”

“Really?!” Prompto asked with a joy he hadn’t anticipated. He knew he was excited to see Nyx again, but this level of excitement told him that he was really devoted to his boyfriend. It didn’t matter if he was attracted to Noctis. He knew he loved Nyx, and the simple joy of being with him again proved it.

“Looks like he’s right over there,” Ardyn pointed out. Prompto followed where his finger was pointing to. Up on a balcony, Nyx was standing there, holding a glass of wine, looking out at the Altissian water. Prompto was about to call out to him, his excitement overflowing, but Ardyn stopped him. “Wait,” he cautioned. “Someone’s with him.”

Prompto stopped walking and looked up. There was a man who looked awfully a lot like Cor Leonis joining him on the balcony. That didn’t particularly surprise Prompto. Cor and Nyx had met a few times through their group interactions when Cor had dated Ignis briefly. It didn’t come as much of a shock to Prompto that they were spending time together. But the look on Ardyn’s face was concerned, so he stopped and waited, wondering why Ardyn was so worried about the two hanging out together. They were signing to each other, and while Prompto couldn’t make out everything they were saying from the distance, he could see enough.

“_Aren’t you tired of taking care of that twink?_” Cor signed to Nyx. Prompto had a feeling that he was smiling. “_Shouldn’t you let someone take care of you for once?_”

“_I love him_,” Nyx replied simply.

“_And yet, you’re worried that he’s playing around while you’re out of town? Does that seem like love to you? Why don’t you have some fun while you’re in Altissia? What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him._”

Cor leaned forward and kissed Nyx, and Prompto waited with bated breath. He wanted Nyx to push him away, to tell him that he was wrong, to force him off him and tell him that he’s wrong and that he was with Prompto. But that didn’t happen. Nyx pressed into the kiss, whatever desire he had pouring out into Cor, and they began to make out on the balcony, visible to anyone passing by, not just Prompto and Ardyn.

Prompto didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to feel. He felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach, a painful stabbing in his heart, as his excitement turned to dismay and despair. What had he done to make Nyx betray him so suddenly? He had promised not to hurt him, to protect him and be with him forever. But here he was, kissing someone else, kissing Ignis’s ex-boyfriend, giving him the love and devotion that he had promised Prompto. There had to be something wrong with Prompto’s eyes, something wrong with what he was seeing. It couldn’t be true. Nyx had promised. 

“Prompto?” Ardyn asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We should go.”

Prompto flinched when Ardyn touched him, and he looked at the man, his vision blurring as he realized he was crying. He wanted to say something, to tell him that they should go to the hotel and get some rest, but his tears were flowing freely and his voice was caught in his throat. He felt so embarrassed, such a fool for not seeing the truth that everyone told him about. 

“There’s nothing wrong with trusting the person you love,” Ardyn said as he put an arm around his shoulder and directed him in the opposite direction. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling the pain.”

Prompto nodded, wiping his tears away as he sobbed, unable to say anything as he felt his heart shattering. Ardyn wasn’t judging him, wasn’t chastising him and telling him that he had been right all along, and Prompto didn’t know if that made it better or worse. His father had told him every time he messed up that he was an idiot, someone unworthy of love or affection. Part of him just needed to hear that now, to be able to find a way to blame himself for the situation. It was natural that Nyx would cheat on him since he was naturally an unlovable person. It was why Nyx was cheating and it was why Noctis was so mean to him lately. It was what he deserved, and he had been a fool for expecting anything differently.

“Prompto, this is not your fault,” Ardyn said, his voice concerned as if he was reading Prompto’s mind. They reached the hotel, an old building with dark purple carpet and faded white walls. “Take a seat in the lobby while I check us in.”

Prompto obliged, unable to really think about what he should do. He was supposed to be having fun while he was in Altissia. He was supposed to be in Nyx’s arms, not Cor, being held by him as he surprised him with his presence. He was supposed to be enjoying the gallery opening, not crying in a lobby while he felt like his entire world was collapsing. Had he really inconvenienced and burdened Nyx so much that he needed to be with another man? He put his head in his hands, telling himself that it was no less than what he deserved. His father had been right. He was a despicable human being and only deserved this pain.

“Come on,” Ardyn said gently after checking them in. He didn’t say anything else. There was nothing to say, other than the judgment and harsh criticism he deserved for being so blind and foolish to believe that someone like Nyx would actually want to be with someone like him.

Prompto followed Ardyn numbly up the large staircase to the second floor, the dim lights in the hall casting an eerie, ethereal glow on the lush purple carpet. It gave the impression that they were in a temple dedicated to Leviathan, and many of the buildings in Altissia were made with that in mind. Ardyn opened the door to a beautiful master suite with two rooms, one for Prompto and one for Ardyn, a full living room and kitchenette area. Multiple windows let the light of the Altissian sun into the room, and there was a large sweeping balcony with billowing curtains beckoning them to enjoy the view.

Ardyn set their bags down by the door and went to the kitchen right away. A bottle of wine and a card welcoming them to Altissia for the gallery opening was waiting for them, and Ardyn was quick to uncork it and pour him and Prompto a glass. Prompto stood there, waffling between numbness and pain, unable to take a step forward as his mind kept replaying what he saw over and over again, as if he was trying to find a way that his eyes were deceiving him. This wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out.

“Here,” Ardyn said as he handed Prompto a glass of wine and a plate of artisanal cheese, chocolates, and fruit. “Go sit on the balcony. Eat and drink this. I have to make a call.”

“Okay,” Prompto replied with a nod. He didn’t know what else to do, his mind unable to work through what was happening. It was best just to listen to Ardyn for now, so he made his way to the balcony and sat down, setting the plate of food on the small outdoor table next to the chair he was sitting in, listening to the gulls crying overhead. They sounded almost like they were laughing, mocking him, and Prompto immediately downed the glass of wine. It had a bitter taste that he wasn’t used to since he rarely drank, and his body felt flushed and hot after drinking it so quickly.

Right now, Prompto wanted nothing more than to run away, to leave Altissia and Insomnia and never come back. But he had made a promise to Ardyn, to Gladio, to Ignis that he wouldn’t run away anymore. He had made the promise to Noctis too, but Noctis was hellbent on pushing him away anyway, so it didn’t seem like much of a promise as it was more of a challenge. He looked at the plate of food, his stomach twisting painfully at his heartbreak making him lose any appetite he may have had before. He put his head in his hands and leaned forward, keeping his elbows on his knees as he just tried to breathe and get the thoughts to stop.

Ardyn was inside for a while, and Prompto didn’t bother to ask what he was doing. He didn’t really care if Ardyn was telling the entire world that Prompto had stupidly thought that Nyx was loyal to him. He didn’t care if Ardyn was laughing at him behind his back, telling everyone that when he got back that they should gloat in his face, drive him away, push him aside. If anything, he wanted that because it would then explain why Nyx had betrayed him so freely. If the others hated him, then Prompto could understand that he wasn’t cut out for love.

“Prompto,” Ardyn said finally as he walked onto the balcony. He had a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in another. Frowning, he poured Prompto another glass. “Drink that one a bit slower.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied as Ardyn set the bottle on the table and sat down next to him. He sipped it a bit slower this time, knowing that he was already beginning to feel the effects the wine had on his system. He wasn’t used to alcohol, but right now he didn’t want to feel anything. They sat in silence for a while, ignoring the pinging vibrations from Prompto’s phone when a call came through, then several text messages. Prompto didn’t want to talk to anyone, and he had the sneaking suspicion that Ardyn had spoken to Nyx already.

“None of this is your fault,” Ardyn said after a while, breaking the silence. “You’ve only ever been what Nyx has wanted you to be. For him to do this… It’s the worst kind of betrayal.”

“I just keep thinking how I wasn’t good enough,” Prompto said quietly. He couldn’t look at Ardyn, so instead he turned his gaze to the water on the horizon. “What could I have done differently to make me worthy? Am I really that unlovable that it’s just natural for Nyx to do that? Then I keep thinking that my mind had to be playing tricks on me because… Because Nyx wouldn’t have done that. Couldn’t have.”

Prompto was sobbing again as he vocalized his fears and his pain, putting his head in his hands again. Ardyn got up and walked over to Prompto, hugging him while Prompto remained seated. He sobbed into Ardyn’s arms, his pain palpable enough that the gulls overhead began to cry for him, no longer mocking him. He sobbed until he started hiccupping, his stomach churning uncomfortably, this time from the wine and not from his pain.

He stood up quickly and pulled away from Ardyn, running into the room and searching for the bathroom. A moment later he was kneeling on the floor, prostrating himself before the porcelain gods as he got sick into the toilet. His body was heaving as Ardyn knelt next to him, keeping his hair out of his face with one hand and rubbing his back soothingly with the other. 

“It’s alright,” Ardyn said sympathetically. “Get it all out.”

Prompto heaved until he felt like he was about to expel his lungs and stomach. When he pulled away, Ardyn had a towel waiting for him, and he used it to wipe his mouth away. The sobs came back again as he was unable to control the overwhelming pain and heartbreak, and Ardyn took him into his arms again and held him tight. Prompto wrapped his arms around Ardyn, holding onto him for both comfort and support, even though his mind was telling him that it was the last thing that he deserved. If Nyx betrayed him, the one person he thought he could trust over anyone else, then there was no way he deserved love and kindness from someone who had only recently come into his life.

“The truth is that you didn’t do anything wrong,” Ardyn said soothingly. “You loved him deeply and in your own way, and Nyx took advantage of the fact. The problem lies with Nyx, not with you. You have only ever defended Nyx, and all he has done is hurt you. I wish I could have protected you from that.”

“Did you know? That things would end like this?” Prompto asked as he pulled away, wiping his tears away.

Ardyn shook his head. “I was worried that things would end bad, but I didn’t imagine that Nyx would do something like this. You don’t deserve this kind of pain, especially since you’ve only ever loved him, even when he was being a dick to you. Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up, we’ll go out and get you drunk, and in the morning we’ll reset ourselves. You are here for the gallery, and Nyx doing this doesn’t mean that you can’t find joy in why you’re here. Let’s make the best of it, okay?”

Prompto nodded, even though he didn’t feel much like celebrating anything. “I’m sorry. I know I should just get over it and move on.”

“The fuck you shouldn’t,” Ardyn replied seriously. “If I see that asshole anywhere near you I’m going to kick his ass. That fucker needs to pay for what he’s done to you.”

“It’s alright,” Prompto insisted. “I just don’t want to see him again. Please don’t get in trouble for my sake.”

“It’s not alright. You don’t see it because your father really did a number on your psyche,” Ardyn said. He stood up and pulled Prompto to his feet. “This isn’t something that should be internalized, that you should see as something wrong within yourself. Nyx is at fault, and all anger and rage should be directed at him.”

Prompto nodded, knowing that what Ardyn was saying was true, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than the pain of his heartbreak. Ardyn gave him some time alone, bringing him his toothbrush so he could clean up. Prompto caught his reflection in the mirror, his eyes red from crying, his cheeks flushed from both his tears and the wine. He hated himself more in that moment then he ever hated himself before, his mind attacking him, telling him that it was his fault, that if he was just better, just more than what he was, then Nyx would have never betrayed him. 

When Prompto stepped out of the bathroom, Ardyn was talking to someone on the video chat on Prompto’s phone, signing angrily, every other sign an expletive. It had to be Nyx. Prompto didn’t want to see it, didn’t want to hear anything about it, and he walked back to the balcony, grabbing his glass of wine and taking a small sip and a bite of the chocolate.

“Prompto,” Ardyn called for him. “I’m blocking Nyx on your phone. I told him that you want nothing to do with him anymore, and that he better pray to the Six that we don’t see him or else I’m going to strangle him.”

“Thanks,” Prompto replied. His heart ached, painfully and deeply, knowing that he was never going to talk to Nyx again. It almost felt like he was losing a part of himself, his mind panicking at the thought that Nyx was out of his life. He had always been there, always been a staple in his memories. There were few good memories he had without Nyx or without having thought of Nyx the entire time. Even though Nyx had betrayed him, his mind was telling him to unblock Nyx, to keep him in his life no matter what. He couldn’t do that. Not after what Nyx had done.

“Prompto!” a voice called down below, making his heart sink and shatter even more. He looked down from the second story balcony and saw Nyx standing there, staring up at him with wild desperation. “_I need to talk to you!_”

Nyx signed dramatically so Prompto could see him from that far, but Ardyn was out on the balcony, glaring at Nyx before Prompto could even respond. He didn’t want to, and he followed Ardyn’s gentle suggestion to go inside. Ardyn grabbed the wine and handed it to Prompto as he sat on the couch, trying not to down the glass as his body began to shake from seeing Nyx. He didn’t want to even be anywhere close to him right now. Having him in his line of sight, asking to speak with him, was too much.

“Hello? Security?” Ardyn said into the hotel phone, disrupting Prompto’s thoughts. “There will likely be a deaf man who will come in and try to speak with my son here. I am asking you to be as unkind as possible to him and make sure he is not allowed on the premises. I would also appreciate the name of a private security agency to ensure his safety during our stay. Thank you.”

He hung up the phone and looked at Prompto, who was staring at him with fear. Nyx had betrayed him, and he knew he should only want the worst for him, but his heart was still telling him that he didn’t want to see him hurt or in pain. His mind was too conflicted for him to be angry or want to see Nyx suffer. He had treated him so well for so long, but this betrayal wasn’t something that could be easily forgiven, if at all. 

“I don’t want Nyx to get hurt,” Prompto said as he held his arms close to his body, his hands on his elbows as if he were cold. “I know he hurt me, but I don’t want him to get hurt. It’s not right.”

“That’s because you’re a kind soul,” Ardyn replied. “Far kinder than I will ever be. When the security gets here, then we’ll go out and have some delicious food, get really drunk, and maybe even meet an Altissian man or two.”

“I don’t feel much like doing anything,” Prompto said miserably.

“I know,” Ardyn said with a smile. “And that’s why we’re going to do it anyway. Life doesn’t stop, good or bad, because of a heartache. I won’t let you stop living because of a fucker like Nyx.”

There was a knock at the door and Ardyn gave him a cautious look. He took a step back while Ardyn approached the door, checking through the peephole before he sighed in relief and opened the door. A tall man with broad shoulders and a wicked grin stepped through the door. He had red hair, spiked up but fashionably enough, light skin and brown eyes. There was a scar on his face, running from the right corner of his mouth to his cheek, and he looked like a man who would get Prompto into a lot of trouble if he asked.

“Sweet Six, please tell me you are the security they sent for us,” Ardyn said. 

“I am,” he replied with a devilish grin, looking past Ardyn and at Prompto. “My name is Tredd. I heard there’s someone trying to stalk you?”

“Prompto here is dealing with an asshole who doesn’t know when to quit,” Ardyn said. “An ex he would rather not see. I’m Ardyn, his guardian and friend. Please feel free to openly flirt with either one of us.”

“Ardyn!” Prompto said, blushing in embarrassment.

“Oh I plan on it fully,” Tredd replied. “You know, a lot of men and women come here looking for a fling. Maybe you’ll find one while you’re here. It helps ease the heartache.”

“Good,” Ardyn said with a satisfied smile. “Come on Prompto. Let’s go get drunk and make a lot of mistakes we won’t regret.”

“Alright,” Prompto said awkwardly. He didn’t feel much like doing anything, but he knew Ardyn was right. There was so much that he would miss out on in Altissia if he just gave into his heartbreak, and he didn’t want to give Nyx such satisfaction. “The best revenge is to live life and enjoy every moment of it.”

“You couldn’t be more right,” Ardyn declared as he linked arms with him. The weather was warmer in the Altissian night and Prompto only needed a light jacket. He was nervous when they stepped out of the hotel lobby and into the warmer weather, his arm linked with Ardyn’s while Tredd did his job and looked out for anyone who might be nearby. They got pretty far, almost to the gondola that would take them to the restaurant on the water, until Prompto spotted Nyx. He flinched, the fresh pain coursing through his mind and heart, willing Nyx not to turn around and see him. He had no such luck.

“_Prompto!_” Nyx signed in desperation as he saw him. “_Please, Prompto. Let me talk to you! I need to explain._”

Tredd stood in front of Prompto, not say anything, his presence enough to turn anyone away. Nyx looked at him, and Prompto could see the consternation in his eyes, knowing that he was being barred from discussing anything with his now ex-boyfriend. Prompto wanted to reach out to Nyx, to have him hold him in his arms and tell him that he was sorry. But one of the things that he had been working on with his therapist was being able to find value and strength within himself. If he listened to what Aranea had said, he should set a firm boundary. After all, he had always told himself that if he happened to date anyone and they cheated, then he would not continue the relationship. It hurt to know that it was with Nyx since he had expected to spend the rest of his life with him. They were supposed to be a natural conclusion, not a convenient heartache.

“_Did you have sex with Cor?_” Prompto asked. There was a pause, so Prompto repeated the question. When Nyx didn’t respond again, Prompto knew the answer. “_You told me to value myself more. How can I both value myself and look past that?_” He looked at Ardyn. “Come on.”

They got in the gondola, ignoring Nyx’s gaze, Prompto feeling his eyes boring into his back. Tredd was the last to get in, and he took a seat next to Prompto, putting his arm around him flirtatiously, not helping the situation but not hurting it either. There was no relationship to hurt anymore. He had been hurt and he was not going to look past what Nyx had done just because it was Nyx. He had to value himself more than that.

“I’m proud of you,” Ardyn said once the gondola was well on its way to its destination through a series of interconnected channels, the sunlight glimmering along the water. “It took a lot of courage to do that.”

Prompto didn’t feel brave. He only felt hurt, and his tears flowing once more were proof of that. Tredd handed him a handkerchief in his perfectly tailored black suit, likely the uniform for the security agency. Prompto thanked him and wiped his tears away. When he made to give it back to him, Tredd told him to keep it as a souvenir. 

“Do the others know?” Prompto asked as the gondola slowed by a small restaurant floating in the middle of the water, surrounded by other buildings but not touching them. There was a bar, several tables, and a long line of gondolas of people trying to get in, even for an early dinner or late lunch. 

“I have told them,” Ardyn replied. They ignored the other gondolas and got out of theirs, walking towards the hostess, who stood prepared to seat them. “And I also told them to give you your space since it’s fresh in your mind and the last thing you need is a bunch of people pitying you. They understood and are there for you should you want to talk. Even Noctis.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied.

Ardyn informed the hostess of who they were, and they were immediately seated. Prompto was surprised that Ardyn had put the reservation under Prompto’s name instead of his, usually the person to get them in anywhere. But Prompto was ultimately there for the gallery, and he was going to enjoy whatever part of the trip he could. It was a shitty way to start a trip to city that he had looked forward to seeing for so long, but Prompto was going to do everything in his power to ignore the painful stabbing in his chest and enjoy his time in the city.

“Why don’t you join us?” Ardyn offered Tredd.

“I’m on the clock, sir,” Tredd replied with a formality he didn’t display when they were in private. “If I join you now then I’ll get fired. Don’t worry. We have plenty of time to enjoy.”

Prompto blushed when Tredd winked at him then stood at a reasonable distance for them to have their privacy but close enough to keep an eye on them. Ardyn looked at him with a longing sigh then turned back to Prompto.

“The joy of youth is wasted on the young,” Ardyn said wistfully. “I can say, though. If you don’t make a move, then I will. He was clearly coming onto you.”

“Yeah he wasn’t very subtle,” Prompto replied with a deeper blush. “I’m not one for flings or one night stands, but maybe it’s a good idea considering the circumstances.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ardyn said with a smile that was friendly, not pitying like Prompto expected. He was trying hard to take Prompto out of his pain and help him have the good time he promised him in Altissia, and Prompto appreciated the effort. He ordered their best bottle of wine, which Prompto also suspected was their most expensive, and a spread of food that was fit for a king. Prompto wasn’t much for drowning his sorrows in alcohol, afraid of following his father’s footsteps, but Altissia was known for their wine. After their first bottle, Ardyn ordered a second one, different that their first selection. Prompto couldn’t really tell the difference, but as he drank the flavor got smoother, and he found himself able not to worry for just a little while at least.

Ardyn took Prompto to some of the local bars when they were done eating at the restaurant, Tredd looking after them carefully each time. At one point Prompto suspected that Nyx found them because Tredd suddenly disappeared and later came back with a grin and a thumbs up in Ardyn’s direction. Prompto willfully ignored the fact that Nyx was still looking for him, preferring to let others handle things for once without having to be in control. 

“The shitty thing is that I gave up Noctis for him,” Prompto slurred well into the evening, on another glass of wine that he would later regret. “Noctis is… I mean, he’s Noctis! Hot damn, he’s hot! But I was so devoted to Nyx that I honestly thought we would be together until we were old and grey. Man, I was so stupid.”

“You weren’t stupid for believing in him,” Ardyn replied, not quite as drunk as Prompto but very clearly tipsy. “Nyx was a controlling and manipulative dick. You deserve much better than him.”

“You know what the worst thing is?” Prompto asked rhetorically. “I’m so fucked up mentally that the voice in my head is telling me that I don’t deserve a good relationship where I’m loved and respected. My mind keeps saying that being with someone like Nyx is the best I’ll get, even if he’s terrible and cheats on me. You were right, Ardyn. My dad really did a number on my mind.”

Ardyn frowned. “It’s going to take a while not to feel that way, and even then it’s not a perfect path with perfect results. Healing isn’t linear. But it’s better than letting yourself believe that you’re not worthy of love. I know positive attention makes you nervous, so ask yourself this. Were you comfortable around Nyx because you were okay with his positive attention? Or was it because it really wasn’t positive attention?”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Prompto groaned. He took another long drink of the red wine. “Did we ever figure out why Titus was so mad that day? Do you think this is why?”

Ardyn shook his head. “I have a meeting with him when we get back. You can be there for it if you want. But I can say that, given how angry he was, I don’t think this is it. You might not like what you hear, though.”

“I can handle it,” Prompto slurred. He didn’t think it was the truth, but the truth was often lost on him these days until it was too late. “Or at least I have to be able to handle it. You think Aranea can squeeze me in for a longer session when I get back? I think I’m going to need it.”

“The best decision you’ve made all day.” Ardyn smiled. “I’ll talk to her. And, well, there’s one decision you could make that would be better. Are you going to sleep with Tredd?”

“I think I might. He’s hot. I’m… Well people think I’m hot. So why not? It’s not like I’m dating anyone.” Prompto shrugged. “And it’s been a while so I’m ready to go.”

Ardyn laughed. “Let’s get going back. If you drink anymore then I’m liable to send you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. You’ll have your chance to have your way with Tredd when you get back to the hotel room.”

Prompto blushed, whether from the wine or the comment, he couldn’t say. He stumbled towards Tredd, Ardyn holding onto him for leverage and only stumbling himself. Tredd stared at Prompto with lustful eyes, which Prompto gratefully returned, not particularly caring about anything at the moment. He was drunk, horny, and ready to go. If Tredd’s flirtations could be trusted, the evening would end with them tumbling amongst the sheets.

His expectations didn’t go unmet. Prompto was pleasured late into the night, Tredd happily giving him what he wanted and then some. When he woke up late into the morning, thirsty and exhausted, he felt like he might have made a mistake, although according to Ardyn it didn’t necessarily mean it was something he should regret. His mouth and tongue were dry, his head aching, as he looked over in the large bed he was sleeping in. Tredd was still fast asleep, his large muscles that held him through the night absorbing the sunlight as it filtered through the window. With a blush, Prompto remembered how he had drunkenly kissed Tredd, asking if he wanted more, and only moaned and climaxed several times throughout the night.

Prompto groaned quietly as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. His phone was plugged into the outlet beside him, and he doubted that he had the wherewithal to do it last night. Either Tredd or Ardyn had done it for him. He checked it and noticed there were several missed calls from Nyx and many more missed texts from him. They had stopped after a certain point, and Prompto was pretty sure it was because Ardyn had blocked his number on his phone. His heart raced as he thought about checking them, knowing he should just delete the messages, but his curiosity got the better of him.

_Prompto please call me._

_Prompto answer your phone._

_Prompto???? Text me back!_

_Please, Prompto. I know I fucked_   
_up. I’m sorry. Please. Let’s talk about this._   
_Do you really want to let all of this go because_   
_of some stupid mistake?_

_Please. It’s my fault. I love you. I_   
_shouldn’t have done this to you. Please_  
_just talk to me. I love you._

_Please Prompto. Don’t do this._   
_I love you._

There were fresh tears in Prompto’s eyes as he read the messages, knowing that he shouldn’t have read them at all. Nyx’s texts were increasingly desperate, reaching out to Prompto in pain and despair. Prompto had to acknowledge that it was a real possibility that he had made a mistake, a lapse in judgment, but it was a lapse in judgment that he couldn’t just ignore. If he had been put in a similar situation, he wouldn’t have done the same thing. In fact, there were so many times when Prompto was dancing on new year’s eve with Noctis that he could have easily just leaned in for a kiss without any worry, but he didn’t, no matter how attracted to Noctis he was.

“You shouldn’t worry about your phone,” Tredd said behind him, staring at Prompto as he sat at the edge of the bed, his feet firmly planted on the floor. Tredd came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, planting a kiss on his neck firmly. “Mmm. Delicious.”

“Tredd…” Prompto began, unsure of where the conversation was even going.

“I get it. I’m not looking for anything long term or serious. A week with you is fun enough for me.” Tredd kissed his neck again, his tongue tracing down to his collar bone, making Prompto blush. “How about I make you forget all about your worries?”

Both of them were still naked, and Prompto didn’t have time to respond. Tredd’s hands reached over his shoulder, his fingers caressing his nipples, making him shudder and moan, his back arching into his touch. Tredd was an expert at what he was doing, knowing exactly how to send a jolt of pleasure from his chest down to his groin. Tredd kissed Prompto on the lips, his tongue hungry, as he moved one hand down to Prompto’s hard cock, stroking it firmly yet enticingly. 

“Nngh,” Prompto moaned as Tredd kissed the nape of his neck, his one hand toying with his nipple while his other hand pumped Prompto’s cock. Jolt after jolt of electricity coursed through Prompto, and he felt close to climax. 

Tredd pulled his hand away from his chest, still pumping his cock, and a moment later he was lifting Prompto up like he was a rag doll, holding him embarrassingly by his legs. He pulled Prompto back towards him and slowly lowered him on top of his lap, making Prompto cry out from the pleasure of Tredd’s large cock in him. He had never been in this position before, and while it was embarrassing to be on top of Tredd, sitting up while Tredd took him from behind, he enjoyed how exposed he was. Tredd had his arms under Prompto’s legs, holding them so that he could remain in Prompto, pumping him up and down on his lap like he weighed nothing at all.

“Oh Six,” Prompto moaned as Tredd thrust into him, harder and harder, his cock hitting his prostate each time, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. His hips twitched involuntarily, demanding more, and Tredd obliged. “Tredd… Mmngh… Don’t stop. More.”

“Fuck,” Tredd moaned as he released Prompto’s legs. He pushed Prompto forward so that he was kneeling behind him while Prompto was on all fours, thrusting into him as hard and as fast as he could. When Prompto grabbed his cock and began stroking it, Tredd leaned forward, the change in position hitting Prompto’s prostate in such a way that he gasped and his back arched. “Allow me, Prompto.”

Tredd nipped his ear as he continued to thrust into him, his hand replacing Prompto’s on his cock while he stroked it. “Oh fucking Six,” Prompto moaned, unable to contain the pleasure he felt anymore. He climaxed quickly, but Tredd continued to thrust, and he only kept feeling the blind pleasure as he hit him deep inside, his mind blank with nothing but the thought of being taken by the security agent. Tredd came, moaning into Prompto’s ear, and Prompto shuddered from the thrill.

“What a way to wake up,” Tredd whispered in his ear. “You are one of the best lays I’ve ever had. Whenever you’re in Altissia, let me know. After this week, I think I’m going to miss you.”

“I think I can do that,” Prompto replied, his body aching from all the sex they had last night and now this morning. Tredd pulled out of him, and they both cleaned up, Prompto’s legs shaky from the size of Tredd’s girth in him. 

“Good morning you two!” Ardyn called when he knocked on the door. “It’s time to get ready for the day! We have to schmooze with the gallery curator and then prepare for the showing this evening. Please make yourselves decent so that I can try not to be too jealous.”

“I’m always up for a threesome,” Tredd called back.

“Honey, as much as I would love to ride you, I am not having sex with Prompto,” Ardyn called back. “I’m sure he would agree that it would just be weird.”

Prompto nodded as he got dressed and Tredd smiled. “Tough luck then. The good news is that I have a friend you might like.”

“What? Why didn’t you say that to begin with? Now hurry up you two.” There was the sound of footsteps as Ardyn walked away, giving them both a chance to make themselves presentable. 

“Don’t worry about feeling awkward or anything,” Tredd explained before Prompto could leave the room while he was still getting dressed. “I am a professional first and foremost and can keep the professional and private separate. This is just for fun. Unless you begin to fall for me. Then I might reconsider.”

“I don’t think I’m ever gong to fall in love again,” Prompto said. “Friends with benefits is fine.”

“I can deal with that too,” Tredd replied as he pulled the gun holster around his shoulders. He looked like an old time gangster before he put his suit jacket on, and Prompto had a hard time not staring. “You’re in Insomnia usually, right? I sometimes travel there. Mind if I hit you up when I’m there too?”

“Sure,” Prompto replied. If Tredd was capable of just having sex from time to time then he was okay with meeting up with him. At some point in his drunken state he had resolved never to fall in love again, and even sober he felt like it was a good idea. Briefly, he thought about Noctis, but if dating him was anything like being friends with him, then it was likely better they were never together in that capacity. Prompto doubted he could even find a way to trust someone enough to date again while he knew that the one person he was supposed to trust the most betrayed him. 

They ate a late breakfast with Ardyn, who chatted excitedly about the gallery and meeting Prompto’s first patron. Prompto didn’t know who the curator was, but he was excited to meet him and see what he was like. He hoped it was the first of many, that he wasn’t one of those artists who fizzled out before they could even do well or make a name for themselves. There was a need to keep improving, to keep going forward so that he was never satisfied with his work.

After the late breakfast, they made their way to the gallery, and Prompto fidgeted with his appearance a bit, unsure of if he looked the part of a professional photographer. Ardyn assured him that he would let him leave the hotel if he didn’t look acceptable for the day, no matter what they were doing. His hair was always unruly, but Ardyn somehow managed to tame it in ways that seemed more like magic than hair artistry. It didn’t matter how much his heart was aching because of Nyx. He was glad that he had someone like Ardyn backing him up.

The gallery was in another one of the buildings that looked like a temple dedicated to Leviathan, an ancient building with towering spires and off-white walls with plush purple carpeting in the entryway. Prompto had never been to a gallery before the opening, and there was a lot of movement in different areas where they were preparing caterers and employees for the opening. In other areas there was a hush over the rooms that were dimly lit, the areas of the gallery ready for showing without much more fuss. Prompto spotted the room where his work was being displayed, and his heart did a flip while his stomach churned nervously. What if his work was really an abysmal failure and they were all there just to laugh at him?

“Ardyn Izunia,” a commanding voice said behind them. It sounded familiar to Prompto, and when he turned, he was shocked to say the least. Iedolas Aldercapt was standing behind them, dressed in a white suit with red lining. He had white hair and a goatee, his age apparent by the fine lines and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He conducted himself with an air of strength, his posture straight, his blue eyes piercing into the very heart of whoever he gazed upon. Prompto had always been afraid of him growing up, but he was predominantly surprised to see that his grandfather was present at the gallery.

“Iedolas,” Ardyn said with a smile.

They embraced, hugging each other in a warm familiarity that came from their paths crossing through years of working in their field. Prompto had never really known what his grandfather did for a living. All he knew was that he was rich and that his father hated him. Iedolas was his grandfather on his mother’s side, and according to his father he had disowned Prompto’s aunt and uncle Argentum due to their drug use. Prompto only vaguely remembered hiding behind his father as his grandfather stared at him when he was a young boy, but he hadn’t seen or spoken to him since.

“Hello Prompto,” Iedolas said with a warm smile that Prompto didn’t think should have bene reserved for him. “Welcome to my gallery.”

“You’re a curator?” Prompto asked in surprise.

“I am a world renown collector and dealer of fine art, photography, and anything else that catches my eye,” he replied. “When Ardyn invited me to see my grandson’s photography on display, I will say I wasn’t expecting much. But I see you take after your mother far more than your father, and I was highly impressed by your work. I would not have jumped at the opportunity to display it here in Altissia if I wasn’t, regardless of you being my grandson or not.”

Prompto’s heart was beating rapidly, his mind overwhelmed by what was going on. His grandfather was not only a collector, but he was impressed by Prompto’s work? How had he not heard of him before? Surely he should have, wanting to be in the photography industry after all, but then again his father had made sure he was kept secluded and apart from any aspect of his family other than what he approved. And he rarely approved of anything that was beneficial to Prompto or his future.

“My mother?” Prompto asked. It was all he could manage to say. His father never spoke of his mother, save to remind him that he was responsible for her death, a fact that made him feel guilty just being around his grandfather. Iedolas had two daughters, one that died giving birth to Prompto and the other a drug addict. Prompto knew that if he hadn’t been born then Iedolas would have had a chance to have a daughter, alive and well. He knew he didn’t deserve any amount of kindness from him. 

“She had a talent and flair for art that her sister never had,” Iedolas replied. “It’s a shame she’s not here to see you succeeding and taking after her, especially since your father has kept you hidden away from the rest of the family. She would have been so proud of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said as he looked down at his hands.

“Sorry? For what? She died bringing you into the world because she knew that, more than anything, she wanted you to be born,” Iedolas replied. There was a hint of shock in his voice. “She had a pretty rare heart condition that wasn’t discovered until after she got pregnant with you. Your bastard of a father begged her to abort you, but she insisted that you were worth the risk. I remember her calling me, telling me that no matter what, you were meant to come into this world. She was pretty devout in her believe in the Six and was convinced that you were here to spread love and beauty into this world. I tried to get you from your father before he did a number on you, but he took you to Insomnia and hid you from me. Despite that, your mother was right. You have a lot of talent to show the world, and I am going to ensure that you are successful. Grandson or not, you have a rare talent for the world that your mother knew about before you were even born.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. Was there anything that could be said for it? He had always thought that he had killed his mother, and some part of him still thought that. But she had known that she was likely going to die if she had him and chose to anyway. It was her choice to have him, not his fault, despite what his father had said. His mind couldn’t grasp the truth, a dissonance forming over everything he learned and heard growing up and what the facts really were. It meant reevaluating his beliefs that he was a murderer, someone who had killed his own mother. That wasn’t something that was going away overnight.

“I can see your father really screwed you over,” Iedolas continued with a sigh. “Don’t worry, Prompto. Your value extends beyond what your father says. And, as I said, I wouldn’t be featuring your work here if you didn’t have any talent. I will ensure that your talent gets the attention it deserves. Perhaps you can even come to Niflheim with me sometime to see the estate you will one day inherit.”

“Inherit?” Prompto asked in shock. He had never once thought that he would inherit anything, let alone from his grandfather who he hadn’t seen or spoken to in years. His father had always said that Iedolas was someone that he should stay away from, someone that was insane and selfish. He seemed to be sure of himself, tall and proud, but not selfish or heartless like his father had said. “Why me?”

“You think I’m going to give my fortune to your father or to your aunt and uncle?” Iedolas asked rhetorically. “They’re going to do anything they can to get their drunken and drugged hands on my assets, and I’m not going to give them any of the satisfaction. Initially I was going to donate it all to various museums, but then Ardyn showed me your work, and I knew that I still had one good family member out there.”

“Shouldn’t the museums get the stuff anyway?” Prompto asked.

Iedolas smiled and put a grandfatherly arm around Prompto’s shoulder comfortingly. “That will be up to you to decide when you inherit everything. Don’t be surprised if people come out of the woodwork when it does happen, begging to be part of your life. My only stipulation is that your father doesn’t get one bloody gil from my fortune.”

“I think I can do that,” Prompto replied, his heart racing. He was shocked to discover that his grandfather was a famous art dealer, amassing a vast collection of wealth and art in Niflheim and all over the world. Then he was shocked to discover that his mother knew that she would die to have him and chose to anyway. Now he was shocked to know that his grandfather was giving him his vast fortune and assets when he passed. “I’m a bit overwhelmed right now.”

“As anyone would be,” his grandfather replied with a smile. “Right now, all you have to do is enjoy your time here in Altissia, schmooze among the guests as they’ll be ones to take an interest in commissions from you, and have some wine to enjoy. You’re in good hands, Prompto.”

“Thank you,” was all that Prompto could manage to say.

“Humble and respectful,” Iedolas commented. “Maybe there was some worth to your father raising you, although I doubt the toll he took on your mental health far outweighs the good. I anticipate that we will have a bright future together as a family. And make no mistake, I’m not here to babysit you or tell you what to do. You seem to have the wherewithal to develop your talent appropriately. I am not going to tell you how to develop your art. I’m not some old miser that wants to force you down one path or another. Just no drugs, no alcoholism.”

“I can definitely do that,” Prompto assured him. “I think this is the most wine I’ve ever had in my life while here in Altissia.”

His grandfather smiled warmly at that. “Good. Ardyn, thank you for brining my talented grandson back to me.”

“Come on,” Ardyn said as he directed Prompto out of the gallery. They would return later for the gallery opening, but for now they had done what Ardyn had set out for them to do. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I’m still in shock,” Prompto said. They were out in the Altissian sunshine, his body numb with the shock of the sudden turn of events. On one hand, he was entirely heartbroken because of Nyx. On the other, he was so excited to be reacquainted with his grandfather, who was going to not only help him in his career but also gift him his fortune.

He felt like he was going from a pauper to a prince instantly and could feel the beginnings of letting go of parts of himself that no longer served him. It wasn’t going to be a smooth path, but the Altissian sunshine, the warmth and glow against his skin, seemed to be beckoning him towards a path of healing. His heart still ached terribly, his pain more palpable than a broken bone, but even if he knew that love wasn’t something he was meant for, he could at least look forward to a bright future with a successful career. There would be hard work, a lot of pain and strife, but he knew that if he kept his attentions on his future as a photographer, then he was going to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter, and while I wanted to finish it yesterday, I didn't have the energy to get through it. It was my birthday yesterday as well so after work I didn't do much, but it was enough to consume my time and make me unable to complete the chapter.
> 
> Also I very much like the idea of Prompto going to Altissia and having fun with a hot guy with no strings attached. The guy deserves some fun, especially after the shit Nyx pulled.
> 
> Now for some high-quality *i.e. low quality* shitposting: 
> 
> Tredd: Hotties say what?  
Prompto: Huh?  
Tredd: Dammit. So close
> 
> ***
> 
> Nyx: I'm so sorry Prompto:  
Ardyn: *kicks him in the balls*  
Tredd: *kicks him in the balls*  
Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, Cindy, all of Altissia and Lucis: *lined up behind them for their turn*
> 
> ***
> 
> Noctis: How was Altissia?  
Prompto: Nyx and I broke up  
Noctis: *hopeful* Tell me more  
Prompto: I fucked a really hot guy all week because of it.  
Ardyn: I was so jealous  
Noctis: The fuck?
> 
> ***  
Prompto and Tredd: *having sex*  
Ardyn: *walks in, grabs his toothbrush* Don't mind me. Keep going.  
Prompto: 0_____0  
Tredd: *doesn't stop*


	23. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets the new employee

“_Axis will be our new full time employee starting today_,” Ignis signed to Cindy and Noctis while Prompto was away in Altissia. “_He has a vast array of training and interned with Cor Leonis for his culinary education. Please don’t hesitate to show him the ropes and help him get used to the business._”

Noctis couldn’t believe it. He stared at the morose man, the man who swore that he wouldn’t take an interest in his personal life, standing in front of him. He was going to be working at the bakery now with them. His fuck buddy and the guy he was in love with were going to be working in the same space. This was bad. Very bad. He had gone successfully with keeping Axis out of his personal life since they met, but now he was going to be around him and Prompto constantly.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Noctis had asked Axis when they had a moment alone. He didn’t want Ignis or Cindy to know that Axis was the one he was sneaking off with to have sex, particularly when his difficulty with being around Prompto became too much and he needed some sort of release. 

“What’s up?” Axis asked nonchalantly when Noctis pulled him into the bathroom, the only place they could reasonably have privacy without Cindy or Ignis prying into their conversation. 

“What’s up? You know what’s up!” Noctis said angrily, his voice barely a whisper. “I thought you said we were supposed to not be in each other’s lives and only see each other for sex.”

“I don’t see why we can’t keep that up,” Axis replied with a shrug. “It’s not like I applied to this place knowing that you worked here. I saw the advert, needed the job, and I applied. I don’t see how we can’t still keep this up.”

“Ignis is my best friend,” Noctis snapped. “Cindy is really close to me too. And Prompto…”

“He’s the guy you’re in love with,” Axis stated bluntly. “I don’t need to be a mind reader to figure that out. I don’t see how us fucking will impact all of that. I’m not here to make friends with you all. I need the work so that I can have my own bakery in Altissia one day. The pay is good and the recent attention will only make things better for me. It’s purely a business decision, and you shouldn’t let it impact your work here. Besides, you’re only working here because your unrequited love works here. I can tell. It’s not like you need the money. You can quit at any time. Not all of us are rich and can live off of daddy’s money.”

Noctis stared at him angrily. “I’m not just some spoiled brat who doesn’t understand anything.”

“I never said you were,” Axis replied. “But I’m not quitting.”

“Fine. Then we shouldn’t continue fucking.” It would be awkward enough to have Axis working there. He didn’t need to keep up the arrangement they had while he had to simultaneously deal with Prompto and Axis. It would be too much for him to handle, and he already wasn’t handling being around Prompto while he was with Nyx very well.

“Really? Because the last time we were together, you seemed to enjoy it very much.” Axis took a step towards him, and Noctis was suddenly very aware that the bathroom was probably not the best place to have a private conversation. Axis pressed his body against Noctis as Noctis leaned against the bathroom wall, his mind already skipping ahead to their usual routine. “I can see you’re feeling it now.”

“That doesn’t mean we should continue,” Noctis argued. He felt his resolve wavering as Axis reached over and stuck his hands into his pants, stroking Noctis’s hard shaft. “Nngh…”

“I’m not going to let our sexual relationship impact my work,” Axis stated as he stroked Noctis’s cock, hard and fast. “You shouldn’t either.”

“Then… Not at work,” Noctis moaned into his touch. “Mmnn… We keep this separate… Fuck. Prompto can’t know.”

“Agreed.” Axis released him, pulling away as he looked at Noctis with the same dour expression, but Noctis could tell he was pleased. His facial expressions were more subtle than others, the opposite of how Prompto expressed himself, but Noctis had gradually been able to pick up on what he was feeling as they met for their sex ritual. “As always, I’ll only text you when I’m looking for some sex. And I won’t let this impact my work here. If you can’t do the same then you can always quit.”

Axis left the bathroom after that, leaving Noctis to curse himself for not having the resolve to be able to put an end to things right then and there. He knew that his purely sexual relationship was taking a toll on his own mental health since he had started this, a sense of self-loathing seeping into his pores each and every time he met with Axis. And he knew it was taking a toll on his relationship with Prompto. He had been mean to him, directing his self-loathing outward, while Prompto was only ever being a good friend to him and was kind enough not to bring up what his father had told him since he basically told Prompto that he was in love with him.

Having Axis there now, in the bakery in a professional capacity, only told Noctis that he needed to get help and sort out his issues. With Prompto in Altissia, Noctis could feel like he could breathe again, and he knew that it wasn’t Prompto’s fault for him feeling that way. He needed to figure out either how to deal with his feelings for Prompto without taking it out on him or just find a way to end their friendship before he hurt Prompto for good. It wasn’t fair to his friend for it to be that way, but it would only be worse if he kept directing his own pain outward.

Noctis took a deep breath and left the bathroom once he was composed, only to be confronted by Ignis, waiting for him with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at him in surprise at first, then recognition and realization, then guilt and shame. Ignis knew that Noctis was screwing around with Axis. He could tell that Ignis knew without him even saying anything.

“_I don’t care if you’re screwing around with Axis, but not at the bakery_,” Ignis signed sternly in warning. “_Axis is very much aware of it as well and has assured me that he will not be doing anything during working hours._”

“_I wasn’t doing anything_,” Noctis argued, knowing that his guilty expression was giving him away. “_I was trying to talk to him about it because I was surprised that he was hired here._”

“_As long as we have an understanding_,” Ignis replied. “_I encourage you to talk to Prompto about the nature of your relationship with Axis when he gets back, especially since he and Nyx just broke up._”

“_Wait. What?_” Noctis was shocked. Prompto was never going to leave Nyx, so what had changed? He didn’t think that Nyx would be the one to break it off either since he was so obsessive about keeping hold of him. “_When did this happen?_”

“_Pretty much as soon as they got there_,” Ignis replied. “_Ardyn reached out to me and asked me to let you all know. He wanted to make it clear that we are not to reach out to Prompto for the time being. Prompto needs the space to heal, and the last thing he needs is you trying to make a move._”

“_What happened?_” Noctis asked. Whatever it was, it didn’t sound good. He could imagine that it was particularly painful for Prompto. He felt the hope that maybe he had a chance now and realized that’s what Ardyn was trying to avoid. Prompto needed a friend, not someone trying to swoop in and seduce him.

“_Apparently they caught Nyx cheating_,” Ignis signed grimly. “_With Cor._”

Noctis was shocked. Out of all the ways that he imagined Prompto and Nyx ending their relationship, Nyx cheating wasn’t something that he thought would ever happen, let alone with Ignis’s ex-boyfriend. “_What? That’s impossible, though. Are they sure?_”

Ignis nodded. “_It was pretty evident. Ardyn told me that Prompto confronted Nyx and confirmed it too. Just… I know you are in love with Prompto, but please just make sure you are a friend to him first and foremost. And please don’t take out your own turmoil on him. Ardyn is quite concerned about you. We all are._”

Noctis nodded in understanding. “_I need to see a therapist, honestly. There’s a lot of shit that’s coming to the surface that I can’t get control of on my own. I’ll talk to Ardyn when he gets back. He seems to have a never ending list of contacts. Maybe there’s a therapist he can set me up with._”

Ignis smiled a bit that that. “_I’m proud of you for seeing that you need the help. I would also advise that ending whatever arrangement you have with Axis might be a good idea, but you’re an adult and I can’t stop you. Just not at the bakery._”

“_Understood._” Noctis knew that he should have kept his resolve with Axis and ended it right then and there, but when he thought about how good it felt to be with him sexually, he couldn’t help himself. There was always shame and self-loathing that came next, knowing that he was using Axis for a sexual release just as Axis was doing the same to him. It was even more complicated knowing that sometimes he imagined it was Prompto that he was with instead and that he began doing this as a reaction to his father’s initial rejection. His father had apologized and told him that he regretted what he said, but the pain was still there.

The week passed by with an anxiety that only Noctis felt. He wanted to reach out to Prompto, but Ardyn’s instructions to Ignis were clear and that he shouldn’t say anything until Prompto got back. He was coping with dealing with Axis on a professional capacity at work, and his anxiety for how he was going to act when Prompto came back was mounting. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to deal with Prompto and Axis in the same space, although Axis was the very symbol of professionalism and wasn’t so much as treating him like anymore than a colleague at the bakery. He hoped that Axis would remain that way when Prompto returned.

When Prompto was supposed to return to Insomnia, Noctis was both terrified and excited. He didn't know exactly what sort of mental state Prompto was going to be in, and he had been careful not to reach out to him even though he wanted to so many times. He felt like a terrible person for using his pain as something he could benefit from, and he knew that if Prompto even did want to date him, it would be a long while before he did. He had been patient up until this point, although not coping very well, and felt like he could be a bit more patient now that Prompto was single. Noctis felt even worse for admitting to that truth. 

“_When is Prompto returning to work?_” Cindy asked Ignis the day that Prompto was set to return to Insomnia. 

“_Ardyn said he is trying to come back right away, but I’ve insisted he takes at least a few days to rest and recover from his trip_,” Ignis replied.

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t have him come back,” Axis said matter-of-factly. He was learning sign language to better communicate with Ignis while he worked there, but it wasn’t going to be an instant process. “He said he’s ready and he’s on break at school so having the full time help would be useful.”

“Anyone would need an extra day or two to get back to work after the trip Prompto had,” Cindy said while signing. “He’s focused on his photography career now that it’s taking off anyway, so we’ll probably end up losing his help sooner rather than later.”

“How do you know it’s taking off other than the gallery?” Noctis asked curiously while signing. He didn’t like the idea of Prompto quitting his job at the bakery, but he didn’t think Prompto would do so unless his photography career was taking off so much that he didn’t have time to work there.

“Didn’t you see the magazine I got?” Cindy walked away and came back with a magazine and handed it to Noctis.

He looked at it in surprise. On the front cover was a photo of Prompto with an older man, his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, both of them posed proudly. The caption read Iedolas Aldercapt introduces Prompto Besithia, the newest face and force behind the camera. Noctis flipped open the magazine and saw Prompto’s photography proudly displayed in the magazine, each with the captions beneath them, detailing the lives and struggles of Lucian citizens. 

“_Prompto Besithia’s work has debuted at Aldercapt’s gallery in Altissia_,” Noctis read aloud, knowing Ignis could read his lips. “_Never has Aldercapt invested in a photographer or artist at such a young age, endowing him with a generous display in the gallery. To the shock and amazement of everyone, Prompto is actually Aldercapt’s grandson. When questioned about the family connection, Aldercapt admitted that he had invested in Prompto’s work before he realized that it was his grandson’s, but he was heartened to know that he could reconnect with him after Prompto’s father had ensured their estrangement at an early age. No one knows for sure where Prompto’s career will take him, but one thing is for sure: with Aldercapt’s backing and such a family pedigree, he is destined for a life of fame and fortune beyond what the humble young photographer even realizes._”

“Sounds like you’re no longer the only rich kid at the bakery,” Axis commented with a slight smirk, relatively imperceptible if Noctis didn’t look closely.

“Look at that, Iggy,” Cindy said while signing. “You have a famous photographer running your social media page. He might request more money!”

“_You know he won’t, even though he should_,” Ignis replied sternly. He sighed. “_I’m happy for Prompto, but that does mean that I’ll end up having to hire on another part time employee when he leaves._”

“Just hire on someone now and tell him his services are no longer needed,” Axis suggested. They looked at him incredulously. “What? If you know he’s leaving then there’s no point in him sticking around.”

“Even if I wanted to do that, which I don’t, I have no reason to fire him,” Ignis replied while Cindy translated hotly. “He’s only ever been a model employee and has done far more work than I have required of him. I want to keep him on as long as he can work here.”

“Seems like it’s more trouble than it’s worth,” Axis replied with a shrug. “Aw well. You’re the boss, boss.”

They got back to work, but not before Cindy pulled Noctis aside. “_Seriously? You’re fucking him? You must really not give a shit about Prompto, then._”

“_Of course I care about him!_” Noctis argued back. 

“_Really now? Cause you’ve been a dick to him all this time and then the guy you’re fucking clearly is jealous and wants to get rid of him._” Cindy glared at Noctis. “_You’re not a good friend, Noct. Flat out. I mean, there’s a reason why Prompto has reached out to Ignis and Gladio and not you. Ignis and Gladio might not want to say anything, but I don’t give a shit. You’re fucking things up and Prompto clearly is uncomfortable talking to you anymore. Think on it._”

That hurt Noctis. A lot. He knew he wasn’t being the best friend to Prompto, that he had been mean to him at times, but to hear that Prompto didn’t even feel comfortable reaching out to him anymore hurt. Ardyn had told Ignis to let Noctis know that Prompto would reach out when he was comfortable, and he had just assumed that Ignis and Gladio were in the same boat. Instead, Prompto had likely reached out to them both pretty quickly, only leaving Noctis in the dark. Part of him thought about how unfair it was, but then he realized that it was exactly what he deserved. He had done this, not Prompto, not anyone else.

Cindy left before he had a chance to respond, heading to the back of the bakery while Noctis was left to handle the customers out front. The day went by quickly, as it always did now that there was constantly a line out the door, but Noctis felt hurt by Cindy’s words, by his own actions that got him to the point where he had only hurt the person he loved, so much so that he hadn’t reached out to him once or told him about Nyx or reconnecting with his grandfather. He felt like he was missing a large portion of Prompto’s life, and it was entirely his fault.

When the bakery closed, Noctis turned to Ignis, blatantly ignoring Axis in the process. He was mad at him, as was Cindy, and while he didn’t necessarily believe that Axis was jealous of Prompto, he did have to admit that Axis was already making several assumptions that weren’t true about him. He wanted to confront Ignis about how he had been in communication with Prompto, as he wanted to with Gladio as well, but he knew that it wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t even Prompto’s fault. It was Noctis’s and his alone.

“_Are you going to Ardyn’s after work?_” Noctis asked. 

Ignis nodded. “_You can come too, if you want. Prompto invited you, and Ardyn said he wants to talk to you, but I didn’t know if you wanted to talk to him as soon as they got back._”

“_I know he’s upset with me_,” Noctis signed dourly.

“_He’s concerned, Noct. Even Prompto is. But Prompto needs to focus on himself right now, especially since Nyx wounded him so terribly. Try to have some compassion and respect for him. He basically devoted himself to someone who he thought loved him then was betrayed._”

“_You don’t have to remind me_,” Noctis replied irritably. “_I know that he’s suffering._”

“_It’s that very attitude why I have to remind you_,” Ignis pointed out. “_You’re so quick to defend your position that you end up hurting everyone around you. This isn’t like you, Noctis. You’ve always been kinder than this._”

“_We all suffer_,” Noctis retorted. Why did Prompto get all the special treatment for his suffering?

“_And yet you’re the only one taking it out on anyone_,” Cindy interrupted. “_What Ignis is saying is that we’re all suffering, we all have our shit to deal with, but we should all work to be kind to each other instead of hurting people to the point that we isolate ourselves._”

“_I got it._” Noctis was tired of being warned that he needed to check his attitude. 

“_Good_,” Gladio signed as he stepped into the bakery, clearly seeing what they were talking about while Ignis let him in. “_Because if you don’t then don’t bother coming at all. You know what Prompto told me when he reached out? He said he’s terrified that you’re going to laugh at him and tell him that he was stupid for not knowing better._”

“_Why would he think that?_” Noctis felt a pain in his heart.

“_Noctis, the last time you saw Prompto before he left, you shoved past him. He told me about it. It was his last day of work here and you told him to ‘get lost’ when he invited you over to game. With the way you’ve acted, would it really be that farfetched to think that you would’ve given him shit for Nyx breaking his heart?_” Gladio looked at him accusingly, and Ignis and Cindy both stared at him in disbelief.

“_I… I didn’t mean it like that._” Noctis didn’t have an excuse for it. Or rather, any excuse he did have wasn’t adequate. “_I’ve got nothing. I know I’ve been a fuck up lately and I’m just starting to figure out how to ask for help, okay? I’ll find a way to make it up to Prompto somehow._”

“_Good cause I’m tempted to slap you right now_,” Cindy signed angrily. “_Let’s go before I end up doing something I regret._”

There was a palpable tension as they closed the bakery, Axis parting after Noctis declined his offer to leave with him. They all went together to Ardyn’s place, Gladio and Ignis walking hand in hand. Even though their relationship was still new, Noctis had to admit that they fit together better than any other couple he had seen before. They looked ever bit of the power couple that they were, and there was such a natural and meaningful love between them that it made Noctis both happy for them and pained that he didn’t really ever have that in his life.

He realized as they walked that he was too messed up to really be in a suitable relationship, no matter how much he loved Prompto. Even if Prompto did want to date him, whether not or in the future, if Noctis didn’t do anything to change his mood then he wouldn’t be any better than Nyx. It was something that was obvious to everyone but him until now. He had thought that if Prompto had just split up with Nyx then he could make his move and they would be together happily and his dreams would have been fulfilled.

But he was foul and rude to Prompto, and that wasn’t going to change if they were in a relationship until Noctis decided to make a change. He had to make a change. The first step was finding a therapist who could help. And he knew the next step would be to break thing off with Axis. As much as he enjoyed their sexual excursions, it did nothing to help how he coped with his negative thoughts or emotions. If anything, they were only hurting him since he was avoiding even coping with his emotions at all.

They all shot Noctis a warning look when they stepped onto the elevator in the complex to head up to Ardyn’s flat. Noctis assured them that he was going to figure things out and be kind to Prompto. While they didn’t particularly seem to believe him, they accepted what he said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the flat.

There was a commotion inside, Ardyn singing loudly and off key as he was unpacking in his room. On the kitchen table were tons of cartons of takeout in anticipation of their visit. Music that Ardyn was singing to was drifting from the room Prompto was staying in. Occasionally Prompto joined in with Ardyn’s singing, the soulful melody more beautiful in Prompto’s voice since he could carry a tune where Ardyn couldn’t. 

“We’re here!” Gladio shouted above the music, his booming voice traveling over the music. The music quickly shut off and there was the sound of running footsteps as Prompto ran down the hall and jumped into Gladio’s arms. “Hey Prom!”

Gladio hugged Prompto tightly, smiling while Prompto clearly had tears in his eyes. Noctis felt a pang of guilt and pain in his heart, knowing that Prompto was entirely uncomfortable with him in a way that he wasn’t uncomfortable with the others. He took the time to hug both Ignis and Cindy as well, but when he got to Noctis, he hesitated and smiled at him awkwardly, a slight blush in his face as his eyes looked everywhere but at him.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto said awkwardly as he gave a nervous wave even though they were standing only feet apart. “Good to see you.”

“You too,” Noctis replied with a painful tug in his heart. “I missed you.”

Prompto looked at him in surprise. “Oh? Yeah, I missed you too.” He said it in a way that made Noctis think that he didn’t believe him when he said he missed him. Of course Noctis missed him. He was his friend, wasn’t he?

“It’s good to see you all again,” Ardyn said and signed as he came up behind Prompto and wrapped a casual arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “_What a long week. I know we’ve had some good times there and some really shitty times too. I’m just happy to be back in my own bed right now._”

Prompto nodded, his eyes downcast, not looking towards Noctis. Noctis knew it was intentional. “_We should probably eat now that you all are here_,” Prompto suggested. “_We were saving dinner to have with you guys._”

“_Great idea. I’m starving._” Ardyn pulled Prompto over to the kitchen table. Prompto seemed a bit listless, like he was trying to cope with life now that Nyx was no longer there, and Ardyn was trying to guide him so that he remembered the most basic functions.

“_How was Altissia?_” Ignis asked once they all settled into their seats that the table. Prompto was sitting next to Gladio and Ardyn and across from Noctis, but he wouldn’t meet Noctis’s gaze.

“_The city is great_,” Prompto replied with a wistful sigh. “_I swear I could move there and spend the rest of my life there. It’s so beautiful._”

“_The men too_,” Ardyn commented, and Prompto blushed.

“_Is that a new necklace Prom?_” Cindy asked, making Prompto blush even more. There was a silver chain around his neck with a symbol representing Leviathan.

“_Yeah. It was a gift from a friend I made there_,” Prompto explained, although the look on his face said it was more than that. Had he moved on already?

“_Our security agent the entire time was this beefcake of man and muscle_,” Ardyn signed with a lustful look in his eye. “_Let’s just say he was very enamored with Prom. He did a great job of taking all of his sorrows away._”

Prompto blushed even more at that. “_Tredd was very nice, and I will miss his friendship._”

“_You dating him?_” Gladio asked with a smile.

“_No._” Prompto shook his head. “_I don’t think dating is in the cards for me right now. Just had some fun is all._”

“_Good. It’s not illegal for you to enjoy your life after all_,” Ignis assured him.

“_I reconnected with my grandfather too_,” Prompto continued. It was clear he didn’t want to discuss Nyx. “_He wants me to join him over the summer in Niflheim so he can introduce me to a lot of people in the art world. I’m a bit nervous about it, but it’s an open offer._”

“_You should take it_,” Noctis encouraged him even though he didn’t want Prompto to be gone for an entire summer. “_It would be an incredibly opportunity for your career._”

“_I don’t want to just stop working at the bakery though_,” Prompto replied, looking away from Noctis and to Ignis. Noctis looked at the necklace around his neck, feeling pangs of regret and worry. If he had been kinder to Prompto then he wouldn’t be trying to avoid him. 

“_It’s an eventuality that I will have to face with you and Noctis_,” Ignis assured him. “_If it means your success, then I would be happy to find other young and willing employees._”

“_Well I’m not going anywhere for the next semester at least. I do have some commissions to work on since the gallery, but I’ll make sure I work out a schedule with you when I start back up._” Prompto smiled at him reassuringly.

_“Perfect. That will give me time to find someone for the summer then. Having Noct on hand still will be fine. And we have a full time employee now too. His name is Axis._”

Noctis adverted his gaze when Cindy gave him a knowing look. “_I can’t wait to meet him_,” Prompto said excitedly. “_He must be good if you hired him._”

“_So far he’s proving himself to be adequate. Just let me know how he is when you work with him._” Ignis was being intentionally vague, and Noctis was grateful he wasn’t telling Prompto about the nature of his relationship to Axis. Prompto didn’t need that further complications.

“_Are there any concerns?_” Prompto asked in surprise.

“_No. Just the standard figuring out how he works in the bakery_,” Ignis replied. “_I want to make sure he gets along with everyone._”

“_I’ll do my best to get along with him_,” Prompto affirmed. 

That wasn’t everyone’s worry, but it was better if Prompto didn’t know it. Axis was also advocating for getting rid of Prompto as an employee, and Noctis thought of how that might impact how they interacted. He doubted Prompto would do anything to make Axis hate him, but he wasn’t exactly sure how Axis was going to act around him. What if he was jealous because Noctis was in love with Prompto instead of him? Noctis didn’t think that was likely since they had agreed to keep their physical relationship purely that.

They spent the rest of the dinner discussing Prompto’s trip to Altissia, particularly the gallery opening and all the sites and attractions that they visited. Ardyn teased Prompto about his youth and vigor, particularly because he had long nights, which Prompto blushed and replied that he was just jealous. Noctis wondered exactly who this guy was that Prompto had so much fun with, but he kept those thoughts to himself, knowing that his own jealousy wasn’t serving him in how he interacted with Prompto.

After dinner, Prompto helped Ardyn clean up, and they had some sort of silent communication that Noctis didn’t understand while they were doing so. Ignis and Gladio offered to help, and Ardyn accepted them taking over in his place. When Noctis offered the same, he declined the offer. Cindy left ahead of them, stating that Iris was waiting for her at Cindy’s apartment.

“Let’s chat my wonderful nephew,” Ardyn said while he put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him back towards his bedroom.

Noctis knew what he was going to say, and he didn’t want to hear it from his uncle. He had already heard it from everyone else, the angriest being Cindy. Noctis sat on the bed, his hands in his lap, waiting for Ardyn to scold him and tell him that he needed to get his head out of his ass, like he had heard so many times before.

“What’s going on Noctis?” Ardyn asked him instead. “I’ve heard that you’ve been acting a bit different lately. I believe the words were mean and cruel.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said quietly. “I know I need to do something to sort it out. I’m sorry. It’s not fair to Prompto either.”

“Do you need help?” Ardyn asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. “Prompto’s the only one who knows that dad rejected me liking men the night he talked to Prompto.”

“He what?” Ardyn asked incredulously.

“He apologized for it later, but it still hurts. And then with Prompto with Nyx… I guess I’m blaming him. If I didn’t fall for him then my dad would’ve never said all those things.” Noctis shrugged. “It’s not his fault, but I’m taking it out on him without knowing why at the time.”

“We’ll get you some help,” Ardyn said as he hugged him. Noctis felt fresh tears on his cheeks, not realizing that he was crying until he was hugging his uncle, his pain palpable. “It’ll be okay, Noct. You know, Prompto really cares about you. He’s the one who told me he was worried about you. He doesn’t want to lose you as a friend, but he thinks that right now being around you is more detrimental to you than anything. First and foremost, he’s worried about the impact that he has on you, not how you’re reacting to his presence.”

That only made Noctis cry more. Prompto was such a great guy that he was more worried about him than he was about himself. How could anyone hate someone like him? How could he be so mean to him and hurt him? He was acting like every other person who hurt Prompto, all for what? Because he awakened something in him that was always there? He couldn’t blame Prompto for the person he was naturally. 

“I don’t deserve a friend like him,” Noctis said tearfully as Ardyn continued to hug him.

“It’s not about deserve,” Ardyn said. “You are a great person, Noctis, who is suffering and doesn’t know how to channel or cope with that. We will get you the help that you need. I have an excellent therapist who can help. And I will be speaking to your father about this.”

“What? No, we resolved it.” Noctis pulled away and looked up at him.

“If you’re still suffering then it’s not resolved. And for him to reject you when his own brother… When Ignis… No. I need to have a talk with him about this.” Ardyn shook his head both angrily and sadly. “Don’t worry about it. We’re going to get things sorted for you. In the meantime, if you know that you can’t keep your cool around Prompto or it hurts too much to be around him, then it might be a good idea to just keep your distance. I don’t want you to continue to suffer just for the sake of being around him.”

Noctis nodded, knowing that it was sage advice but not knowing if it was something he could reasonably do. As painful as the thought was, keeping his distance from Prompto might have been the only reasonable thing he could do. “I’ll think about it,” was all he could reply.

“Prompto is going to be busy anyway,” Ardyn commented. “He might not have the time to be around any of you guys after class or work. His career is taking off and he’ll likely be fully thrown into the art world before he even graduates college. You two are on very different paths, Noctis. It might be good that you haven’t had the chance to get together. Chances are the relationship wouldn’t survive anyway.”

Noctis didn’t like that thought at all. If Prompto was a world renown photographer traveling all over Eos, would that mean that eventually he would only see Noctis and the others once, maybe twice, a year? Would Prompto just disappear from their lives as suddenly as he came into it? He didn’t want to lose Prompto at all, even if he had to temporarily put distance between them, and the thought of their futures going in separate directions was too much for Noctis to consider for now.

“I doubt Prompto will ever want to be with me,” Noctis began hesitantly. “But if by some chance he did, I would make sure that it wouldn’t fail. I wouldn’t hurt him the way Nyx did. That’s why I need to get help. Worst case, at least I’ve made a friend for life.”

“It’s good to have such resolve,” Ardyn said as he uncharacteristically ruffled his hair. He then began to fix it, making Noctis laugh. “I can’t let you leave the room looking like that. Go on. I’ll call you tomorrow when I’ve set up a therapist for you.”

“Thanks uncle,” Noctis said with one last hug. “I should have talked to you much sooner.”

“That tends to be the case.” Ardyn smiled. “Go be with your friends. And if you feel like being mean, just walk away. It’ll save you a lot of heartache.”

Noctis left the bedroom and saw Ignis and Gladio talking to Prompto in the living room. Prompto was tearful, likely discussing what happened with Nyx, and Ignis and Gladio were paying attention, their expressions concerned and angry. Noctis didn’t catch much before he stopped, but he did catch Prompto stating that he didn’t plan on being in a relationship ever again.

“_Love isn’t something that I’m meant for_,” Prompto signed in defeat.

“_You are, though_,” Ignis argued. “_Just not with Nyx. It’s going to take a long time to heal from such pain. When you do, you’ll find that you’ll be better able to handle a real, mature love that you never thought was possible._”

“_You signing from experience?_” Prompto asked, a tearful smile on his face. “_I’m so happy for you two. Even if love isn’t meant for me, knowing you two are happy makes me happy._”

“_Thanks Prom_,” Gladio replied. He was sitting next to Ignis and he leaned into him, shouldering him gently. They both smiled lovingly at each other, a true form of love that was likely going to last the rest of their lives. Noctis could tell. “_So about this security guy._”

“_It was a fling_,” Prompto replied with a blush. “_I really enjoyed the fun with him. Nothing serious. We have decided to remain in touch, but neither of us are looking for a relationship. It’s just that if we end up crossing paths again then we might have fun._”

“_Good for you!_” Gladio clapped him on the back as Noctis walked into the living room. “_You deserve to have some fun from time to time. Was he good?_”

Prompto blushed even more, his eyes darting to Noctis then back to Gladio. “_Yeah. There was some… Some stuff that I never tried before._”

“_Damn Prompto, getting it_,” Gladio signed while he and Ignis laughed.

“_Sorry to interrupt_,” Noctis signed nervously. “_Can I talk to you in private for a second, Prom?_”

“S-sure,” Prompto replied nervously. He looked at Ignis and Gladio, then stood up and wiped his tears away. “I guess we can talk in my room.”

Noctis anxiously followed Prompto into his room, his heart racing. He closed the door behind him, and Prompto anxiously sat on the bed, unable to look at Noctis. Noctis could tell that Prompto was waiting for the worst, and it hurt him to know that he had done so much damage to their relationship without even knowing it.

“I’m sorry to hear about Nyx,” Noctis began, knowing it wasn’t adequate. “I know you really love him, and it’s not fair to you that he did that.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said as he looked at his hands. “It’s hard. I never expected him to do something like that.”

“I don’t think any of us did,” Noctis agreed as he leaned against the desk in the room. “At least I didn’t. I kind of expected you two to be together forever.”

“So did I.” Prompto wiped away fresh tears. “It’s going to take me a while to recover from this.”

“I understand.” Noctis nodded, knowing that any sort of romantic relationship between them wasn’t going to happen, at least not for a long time. They both had things to work through. “I also wanted to apologize for being so mean to you lately. I know it doesn’t make up for it, and I know I promised to do better and failed you. Ardyn is going to get me some help to work through some of my issues.”

“I’m glad you were able to reach out for help,” Prompto replied. “I know it’s hard to take that first step. Please let me know how I can help.”

“About that…” Noctis paused, trying to consider how he was trying to phrase it. “I want to be a friend to you, a real friend. Not someone who just treats you mean because I’m in love with you and can’t cope with it. It’s not fair to you, and it’s not going to do anything for any relationship, friendship or not. I want to get help, but I’m worried about what will happen to our friendship in the meantime.

“Can we… Can we put our friendship on pause for now? I mean, we can work together and have classes together and all, but hanging out right now is kind of hard for me. It’s not your fault in any capacity, and I want us to really have a chance at having a relationship, whether it’s friendship or if you want something more. But I just can’t be what I want to be or need to be in order to be a friend to you.”

Prompto was crying and Noctis realized he was crying too. Noctis admitted to Prompto that he was in love with him, said it out loud finally, but it didn’t seem to faze Prompto. Why would it? He already knew that Noctis was in love with him, but he had been kind enough not to broach the topic until Noctis was ready. Prompto nodded in response to his request.

“I really want to have you in my life,” Prompto said. “But I agree that it might be a good idea for us to take a break from… Whatever this is. I’m going to be busy with everything too, so it’ll likely happen naturally anyway. If it gets to be too much at work too, then please let me know. I can always find something else. And I really don’t need to work there. I just enjoy it.”

“Don’t quit,” Noctis reassured him. “I know in the summer you’ll probably be going to Niflheim and will have to quit anyway, but if you want to work there then don’t quit. And I don’t want to not have you in my life at all. It’s selfish of me, isn’t it?”

“Probably, but I’m being just as selfish for wanting the same thing.” Prompto smiled through the tears, sniffling a little as he looked at Noctis for the first time in a while. “If you ever feel like texting me or hanging out whenever you’re ready, don’t hesitate.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replied. “You’ll be the first to know.”

Prompto stood up, the conversation over, a heaviness in Noctis’s heart now that they both had decided that it was time for them to take a break and focus on their own healing. Noctis knew it was for the best, but his heart was breaking at the thought of not having Prompto in his life for the time being. That was the problem, though. He loved him so deeply, but neither of them were able to sync up where they needed to be in order for them to even have a healthy friendship. They both deserved better than that.

Ignis and Gladio left with Noctis after that, neither of them asking about what was discussed. They could tell without having to say anything. On the way home, Noctis received a text from Axis, wondering if he was ready to meet up or if he wanted to delay it. Noctis replied back quickly, letting him know he needed time alone. It was something he would have to end, but for now he just needed to go home and be alone. Noctis spent the rest of the night crying, hating himself for his heart breaking so much for a love that never even came to fruition.


	24. Phasing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes a decision regarding Axis

It was awkward at the bakery for the first month or so before they found their rhythm with Axis. Noctis was on friendly enough terms with Prompto when he worked there, but it was evident that they had put some distance between them. Ignis would catch Noctis staring at Prompto longingly, and he even caught Prompto looking at Noctis with a pained expression. But after Prompto’s shift, he would head off to do something on his own, ensuring that he didn’t interrupt or interfere with Noctis’s hang out sessions with Ignis and Gladio. There were a few times that Gladio invited Prompto to hang out with them, but he always found an excuse not to join them when it meant Noctis was going to be with them too. It meant that they saw far less of Prompto than they really wanted.

Ignis was proud of Noctis for seeking help, seeing a therapist, and working on himself. He was even proud of Noctis for recognizing that some space between him and Prompto was a good option. It made things a bit awkward at work, particularly with Axis and Noctis currently having some sort of arrangement that Prompto was clearly unaware of, but things were finally getting smoother, a routine more established. Ignis doubted that Noctis was aware of what it meant to put distance between him and Prompto for everyone else.

It meant that Ignis and Gladio were stuck between the two of them. Prompto made it easy for them, fading into the background expertly, disappearing before plans could be solidified and they would have to make a decision about who was going home or who was hanging out. At first they didn’t think too much of it. But Ignis and Gladio quickly became aware of how much Prompto was missing out, and there was an empty space that he used to occupy. Noctis was aware of it too, but when he tried to get Prompto to hang out with Ignis and Gladio, Prompto would just excuse himself and tell Noctis that he had work to do.

Axis definitely made things awkward for them all when Prompto started working. Even after classes started and Prompto became more involved with his photography, the time that he worked there and crossed paths with Noctis and Axis were met with tension. At one point, Prompto asked Ignis if Noctis and Axis were seeing each other, but Ignis only shook his head and told him that was a question better left for those two. Prompto likely let it go at that point, taking it as a yes, and he only continued to give Noctis his space.

Meanwhile, Ignis was pretty sure that Axis was bullying Prompto. He didn’t have hard evidence of it until about a month after Axis started working there. When they first met, Axis was kind enough, but it quickly became apparent that if he was in the room then Prompto left it. In front of everyone, they had the general appearance that they were every bit of professional colleagues, even if there was an awkward tension between the two. But Ignis quickly picked up on how Prompto would automatically take a step away from Axis if they had to be in the same room together, and he would look anxiously for an exit. 

Ignis had solid evidence that there was some sort of bullying going on when Ignis came out of the back quietly after the bakery had closed. Prompto was sweeping behind the counter while Axis was pulling anything out of the pastry case that hadn’t sold, which wasn’t much. Ignis watched as Prompto tried to squeeze past Axis, and Axis took the opportunity to trip him, sending him sprawling on the ground, the butt of the broom handle jarring his ribs painfully. Ignis immediately helped Prompto to his feet.

“_Sorry_,” Prompto had signed with a blush. He was looking at Axis with a fear in his eyes. “_I just tripped._”

Ignis wanted Prompto to head out after that, but Prompto insisted that he stay and help finish with the closing. He left quickly after he was done his tasks, though, clutching his side as he hurried out of the bakery and headed on home. Ignis had angrily talked to Axis about it, pulling Cindy to translate for him. He let Axis know that it didn’t matter how talented he was as a baker. If he did anything like that again, he would be fired on the spot. Axis had only shrugged and said he was sorry. Ignis didn’t see anything like it again and instructed Prompto to tell him about it if it did persist, but he doubted that Prompto was going to say anything anyway.

None of it was fair to Prompto. It wasn’t fair that Axis was being horrible to him. It wasn’t fair that the bakery had become an unpleasant place for him to work in, and Prompto had been incrementally reducing his hours there. It wasn’t fair to him that Noctis needed space and that kept him from spending time with Ignis or Gladio. It wasn’t fair that this was all coming on the heels of Nyx breaking his heart. Prompto was essentially isolated, through no fault of his own, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Ignis to bear it.

“_How’s therapy coming along?_” Ignis asked Noctis one day while Prompto was helping Cindy in the front and Axis was on a break. It was already later in the day, and Prompto’s shift was ending soon.

“_Good_,” Noctis replied. “_There’s a lot of stuff I am working through. I feel like I’m finally making progress._”

“_That’s good_,” Ignis agreed. “_Do you think having Prompto back into the friend group is something you can do sooner rather than later?_”

“_I don’t know_,” Noctis admitted. “_I still love him. I don’t think that’s going to stop, but I’m learning to cope with it more each day._”

“_And are you still seeing Axis?_” Ignis asked.

“_Yeah_,” Noctis replied with a blush. “_We’re not in a relationship or anything. Just… Hooking up I guess._”

“_Does Prompto know?_” Ignis asked. The look on his face said that he hadn’t told Prompto anything. “_I think Axis wants to be with you in more than just the capacity he is with you now. He’s quite mean to Prompto, and I’ve already had to give him a warning about it._”

“_Prompto hasn’t said anything to be about it_,” Noctis pointed out.

“_Why would he? You’ve made it clear that you can’t be around him for more than a few hours at a time. He wouldn’t say anything to me either. I caught Axis in the act._” Ignis sighed. “_I understand that you want to create space between you and Prompto, but that also means that you have to give him space to spend time with Gladio and I. Every time we make plans, you are the one who gets to join us. We haven’t so much as spoken to Prompto after work save in passing. He’s all but stopped texting us as well._”

“_I didn’t realize all that_,” Noctis said with a guilty look. “_I’ve been thinking about breaking it off with Axis anyway. I think I should do it now since he’s being mean to Prompto. And I honestly didn’t think about how Prompto doesn’t get to see you guys anymore because of me. I thought you guys made time without me._”

“_We tried, but you always caught wind of it and invited yourself. Before we could tell you, Prompto would just tell us to enjoy our time with you and then leave. And when Gladio or I would text Prompto later and invite him to something else, he just told us not to go out of our way to include him. I asked Ardyn about it, and he said he’s working a lot, but that’s it. He hasn’t even been to Gladio’s parent’s place. I’m pretty sure he’s worried about disrespecting the boundary you set._”

“_Oh man. I didn’t even realize. I’m kind of oblivious to these things, I guess. I will dial it back so you guys can hang out. And I’m working on slowly interacting with Prompto more, so once I break it off with Axis it should smooth things over a bit and I can let Prompto know that I want to start slow again. I’m sorry. I’ll apologize to Prompto and Gladio too._”

Noctis genuinely looked sad and guilty for it, so Ignis gave him a warm hug, comforting him in acknowledgement of the hard work that Noctis was doing. Prompto came into the back then, blushing when he realized he was interrupting a moment between them. Ignis only let go of Noctis and ruffled his hair, making him laugh and pull away.

“_My shift is almost over_,” Prompto signed as he looked down at his feet. He really was trying to do everything not to inconvenience Noctis, to the point where he didn’t look at Noctis directly. Ignis had a feeling that while Prompto was healing from his heartache with Nyx, he was increasingly becoming more aware of his feelings towards Noctis. “_Axis isn’t back yet._”

“_I’ll come help_,” Noctis volunteered. “_Hey Prom, you got a second after work today? I was wanting to talk to you about something._”

“_Oh. Sorry, Noct. I have plans._” Prompto shifted uncomfortably, and Ignis wondered if he was telling the truth or not. “_I’m sorry if I’m making things more difficult for you. I promise I’ll do better._”

Noctis went to say something but Cindy poked her head into the back. “Prompto there’s some hot guy here asking for you.”

Prompto smiled at her then looked back to Noctis and Ignis in worry. “_I’ll finish up my shift and be on my way. He’s early._”

“_Is Prompto seeing someone?_” Noctis asked in surprise as Ignis set several cupcakes on a tray and picked it up in one hand.

“_I don’t know. He won’t talk to us. But I doubt it. He’s still hurt about Nyx, and I’m pretty sure he’s enamored with you even though he won’t ever say it. Not after what he’s been through and the boundary you’ve set with him._” He headed towards the front of the bakery as Noctis looked at him in surprise and hope.

Ignis didn’t think that him getting his hopes up was a good thing. He didn’t think that Prompto would be in a place to consider a relationship for a long time, or if he was he doubted that Prompto would make a move as long as Axis was still in the picture. He was a dunce when it came to others liking him, but he could easily pick up on the feelings others had for Noctis. With how Axis treated him recently, Ignis couldn’t fathom Prompto wanting to be close to Noctis. If anything, Prompto likely felt like he was being pushed out of their lives entirely as Axis continued to work there full time.

“Hey Prompto!” a particularly attractive redhead called to Prompto as they all stepped out of the back. Ignis handed the cupcakes off to Cindy, who loaded them in the case. He was surprised to see that Axis was standing there with the redhead like he knew him. “I didn’t realize that you and Axis work in the same bakery.”

“You know him, Tredd?” Axis asked Prompto before Prompto could. He was a typically morose man, but right now he looked angry. Prompto was shifting anxiously, looking from Tredd to Axis in despair.

“Come here, man,” Tredd beckoned to Prompto. He came out from behind the counter and pulled him into a tight hug that indicated they were particularly intimate friends. Ignis recalled that Prompto had spent the week with Tredd in Altissia and wondered what he was doing in Insomnia. “Damn I’m so glad work took me here.”

Prompto was blushing bright red and it was evident that Axis was glaring at him as Tredd hugged the blond. He released him when Tredd caught Noctis’s shocked expression, a flicker of recognition in his eyes. Prompto must have told Tredd about Noctis. That’s when Ignis realized that he was likely the only person that Prompto was reaching out to, the only person that he knew for sure wouldn’t cross Noctis’s boundaries by reaching out to him. Ignis wanted to tell Prompto then and there that he was there for him, but he was currently wrapped up in Tredd’s presence, although he didn’t look at him with the same longing eyes he gave Noctis.

“How do you know Axis?” Prompto managed to ask.

“We’re friends,” Axis snapped. “How else?”

“Come on, man, there’s no need for that,” Tredd replied. “Axis and I have been friends since high school. I’m surprised you two know each other.”

“And how do you know Prompto?” Axis asked.

“You know that guy I told you I met when he visited Altisia?” Tredd smiled and indicated to Prompto that he was the guy. “Lucky me, I had a security job take me to Insomnia for the week, and I managed to snag a couple extra days off.”

“And you chose to see him?” Axis asked in disbelief.

“Come on, Ax,” Tredd said as he clapped him on the back. “Don’t be jealous. I see you every time you visit Altissia. Prompto is a once in a lifetime opportunity I can’t pass up.” He turned to Ignis and approached the counter. “I’m sorry. I’m being rude. The name is Tredd. I’m Prompto’s friend from Altissia. You must be Ignis. Prompto told me a lot about you. Sorry I don’t know shit about sign language.”

“_That’s quite alright_,” Ignis replied with a smile while Prompto translated for him. “_Any friend of Prompto’s is a friend of ours._”

“That’s so awesome of you to say,” Tredd replied with a beaming grin. Ignis could see how Prompto and Ardyn both were enchanted by him, but it seemed heartbreak had hardened Prompto a bit. While he was blushing, he was still clearly on guard with Axis and Noctis nearby. “And you must be Noctis. Everyone knows who you are. And I’m guessing you’re Cindy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Noctis said with an easy smile, but Ignis could see his pained eyes. “I’m glad Prompto has been able to make more friends.”

“Yeah he’s easy to get along with,” Tredd replied. “I keep telling him to move to Altissia but he keeps saying no. Can you imagine that? Someone saying no to me? Then again, if he’s friends with you then I imagine he can say no to anyone.” Tredd winked at Noctis.

“_Can I leave a bit early?_” Prompto asked Ignis while Tredd struck up a conversation with Cindy. They were openly flirting with each other, neither of them interested in each other for obvious reasons.

“_Sure_,” Ignis replied. Prompto never asked to leave work early. With Tredd there, Ignis was sure that Prompto was trying to get out of the awkward tension as soon as possible. “_Enjoy your time._”

“_I will. Thanks!_” Prompto quickly ran to the back to take off his apron and grab his bag. When he came back out, he looked excited, and Ignis realized that was the first time since he came back that he was smiling. Whatever was necessary for Noctis to heal was only isolating and damaging Prompto. They were going to have to correct that.

Before they could leave, Gladio walked through the bakery door, a flutter of happiness and energy coursing through Ignis. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm in their relationship, but that didn’t mean that Ignis still didn’t feel a happiness he never experienced before whenever he was near his boyfriend. Gladio had even mentioned Ignis moving into the apartment with him since he was spending the night at his place more and more anyway. He took stock of the situation, and he smiled at Prompto.

“Hey, you must be Gladio,” Tredd said happily as he shook Gladio’s hand.

“You have me at a loss,” Gladio said. When Tredd introduced himself, Gladio shook his hand a bit more vigorously. “Nice to meet you. Prompto’s told us good things.”

“Likewise,” Tredd replied. “I stalk him on social media because he’s hot so naturally I figured out who his friends were.”

“Were?” Gladio asked, picking up on the past tense that Ignis noted as well.

“Sorry, I meant are.” Tredd looked at Prompto. “Ready to go?”

Prompto nodded. He was about to sign something to Ignis, but Tredd suddenly picked him up, throwing him over his shoulders and making Prompto shriek in delighted protest. Axis was still glaring at him, but Prompto didn’t seem to care anymore. He was blushing and smiling as Tredd was holding him with one arm over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Now that Ignis thought about it, he didn’t really ever see Prompto eat while he was on the job, even when it was a full weekend shift.

“I’ll be taking this one with me,” Tredd announced to Ignis. “See you guys later.”

He carried Prompto out, who only laughed as he did so, a hush filling the room that Ignis couldn’t hear but could feel. Axis looked pissed, Noctis looked stunned, and Gladio looked worried. Ignis knew why Gladio was worried. Tredd had considered them people who used to be Prompto’s friends but no longer. He pulled out his phone and looked at Prompto’s social media feed since Tredd had mentioned it.

When he scrolled through the recent photos, they were all photography images or selfies. The last photo he had with someone was one of him and Tredd back in Altissia. Before that his feed had been full of pictures of the bakery, his friends, even Nyx. There was a clear before and after. Before Nyx and after Nyx. Before Altissia and after Altissia. Before Noctis put his distance between them and after.

Ignis looked at the bakery’s profile, knowing that he trusted Prompto to run it, and it was much the same. Before Altissia it was a lot of photos of behind the scenes, selfies, and fun. After the photography became more professional, serious. There were only photos of every employee there save for Prompto. He was erasing himself from their world while he was being pushed out with little thought to it.

“_Gladio_,” Ignis signed as he pulled up Prompto’s page again and handed it to his boyfriend. “_Do you see what I see?_”

Gladio scrolled through it, his frown deepening. “_I see it, Iggy. When Tredd leaves we need to have a talk with him._”

“_Agreed_,” Ignis replied.

“_What’s wrong?_” Cindy asked in worry.

“_Tredd said we were Prompto’s friends, not are_,” Gladio explained as Noctis joined the conversation. “_Prompto’s been spending less and less time with us, and it’s mostly our fault._” He glanced over at Noctis, hesitatingly. “_Prompto probably thinks we don’t want to be friends with him anymore. He’s gradually phasing us out._”

“_Of course he is_,” Noctis signed in exasperation. “_I asked to put distance between us and once he saw that we continued to hang out like normal, he probably thought that you guys picked me over him._”

“_Which we really did without even thinking about it_,” Gladio signed before running a hand over his face and handing Ignis his phone back. “_We owe him a pretty big apology._”

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about,” Axis said as he stepped into the conversation, facing Ignis so he could read his lips. He was clearly irritated. “But I have a feeling it’s that twink that everyone seems so fascinated with, Six knows why. Can we please get back to work so I can drown my miseries in Noctis later?”

“Axis!” Noctis said in embarrassment. 

“Whatever.” Axis walked in the back, likely to go sulk while doing something else.

Gladio raised an eyebrow at Noctis. “_And you like that?_”

Noctis shook his head, but the bakery door opened, likely the last customer of the day. Noctis turned to greet him, but they all stopped when they realized that Nyx had just stepped through the door. There was a moment of awkward recognition. Nyx looked disheveled, his hair a bit more unkempt, his eyes tired, his beard growing in. He looked like he was taking the breakup with Prompto hard, but Ignis couldn’t fathom why he was here other than to look for him.

“_Is Prompto here?_” Nyx signed tearfully.

“_No_,” Gladio replied. “_He’s on a date._”

“_Oh_,” Nyx signed in response. “_Can you tell him I stopped by? I want to apologize to him. To explain._”

“_I don’t think there’s really anything to explain_,” Ignis pointed out.

“_You don’t understand_,” Nyx continued desperately. “_I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I had a momentary lapse in judgment when I was in Altissia. Cor approached me and seduced me. You know how he is. It’s not like I sought him out or anything. We just happened to cross paths and recognize each other and he took over._”

“_We’ll let him know_,” Noctis interrupted. “_I wouldn’t hold your breath, though. Prompto is out with a hot guy right now, someone I can’t even compete with._”

“_I thought you two would be dating now_,” Nyx replied. “_It seemed like you two were ready to start something when we were dating._”

“_Prompto and I never got together_,” Noctis stated. Nyx looked surprised at that fact, like he used that as a justification to cheat on Prompto. “_He was only ever devoted to you. If I even made a move on him, he would have turned me down. He was more serious about you than you ever were about him._”

“_That’s not true!_” Nyx replied angrily. Ignis suspected he had been drinking. “_I did everything for him! I kept him from his father long before you ever three ever came along. I did… I did so many things to protect him, to show him how terrible a father he really had so he would be safe with me._”

“_What do you mean by that?_” Ignis asked, his suspicions rising.

“_Nothing. Just tell him I stopped by._” Nyx turned to leave quickly, but Gladio was behind him, his hand on the door, locking it so that Nyx couldn’t escape. Nyx was staring at him in fear, knowing that he was outnumbered.

“_Let’s try this again_,” Gladio signed while he stood in front of the door. “_Tell Ignis what you’ve done._”

“_Nothing that wouldn’t have happened anyway._” Nyx looked from Ignis to Noctis to Gladio, his panic clear on his face. Ignis knew whatever he was about to tell them wasn’t going to be good. “_His father was already starting to drink more and had always treated Prompto terribly. I just… I just helped it along and supplied him with the alcohol from time to time. It was only so Prompto could see that my place was safer for him._”

“_How long?_” Noctis demanded angrily. “_How long did you do it? Since when did you decide that you needed to do that to protect him?_”

“_Not long. Just a few years maybe? Since he was sixteen or so._” Nyx was attempting to flee, but Gladio was blocking his only exit.

“_You fucker_,” Gladio signed angrily as he wrapped a hand around the back of Nyx’s neck, gripping it hard and turning him forcefully so he had to look at Gladio. “_You fucking groomed him didn’t you?_”

“_No! I swear I didn’t! I just wanted him to be with me where he was safe and protected. I wanted him to be in a home where I could keep an eye on him and make sure he was happy._”

“_You groomed him!_” Gladio signed. “_You created an environment where he would only run to your arms since he was a teenager! You’re a predator and I’m sorry to think that Prompto actually believed you could ever be trusted. Get the fuck out now before I call up my old gang buddies to take care of you._”

Gladio unlocked the door and shoved him out. Nyx fell to the ground and scrambled to his feet as Gladio shut and locked the door. He stood outside, looking at them in helpless desperation. “_I swear I love him! I wouldn’t ever hurt him! Please believe me!_” When he realized they weren’t going to budge, he left on his motorcycle, fleeing quickly, headed to a destination they didn’t know.

Ignis was shaking from Nyx’s confession, and when he looked at Noctis and Gladio he realized that they were shaking too. He had no idea what the exact nature of what Nyx had done was, but it was pretty clear that once he had developed any sort of sexual attraction towards Prompto, he influenced the environment Prompto was in to make Nyx the natural conclusion for him to reach out to. While Prompto was a loner due to his family situation, it was likely that Nyx had influenced Prompto to only reach out to him, keeping him further isolated until that one day that Prompto happened to walk into the bakery. It was a perfect storm to help along his father’s alcoholism, to then cause him to further abuse and mistreat Prompto, and to keep him isolated so Nyx could shape Prompto into someone who only relied on him. 

“_We have to tell Prompto_,” Gladio finally shakily signed. “_He deserves to know the truth._”

“_This had to be what Titus was trying to tell him on his birthday_,” Ignis figured out. “_Nyx must have confessed to them what he had done. The worst part is that he doesn’t see what he’s been doing._”

“_He still thinks that he has a shot in getting Prompto back_,” Noctis pointed out. “_I need to call him._”

He pulled out his phone and sat at one of the tables, putting his head in one hand, his leg shaking nervously. “Hey Prompto, when you get this please give me a call. Nyx was just here looking for you. I know you’re with Tredd and I don’t doubt he can make sure you’re safe. I just wanted you to know that he might come looking for you. We uh… Just give me a call when you can.” He hung up the phone and looked from Ignis to Gladio. “_This is bad._”

A moment later, Ignis’s phone went off. It was a text from Prompto. He was a bit concerned that Prompto didn’t reach back out to Noctis, but then he realized that Prompto was being overly considerate of Noctis’s boundaries yet again. He read the text then pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay.

_Tell Noct I got his VM._  
_Don’t worry. I already _  
_know what Nyx did to me._  
_Ardyn told me after he_  
_talked to Titus. Pretty shitty,_  
_right? Anyway, don’t worry_  
_about me. Enjoy your birthday_  
_instead! I made something for_  
_you that I left in the back fridge._  
_It’s not much because I’m a_  
_terrible baker, but I hope you _  
_like it. Happy birthday Ignis!_

_P.S. Tell Noct I’m sorry for_  
_worrying him and having him_  
_reach out to me. Thanks!_

Ignis wasn’t even aware that Prompto knew that it was his birthday, let alone that he made something for the occasion. He wondered when he found the time to do it, then thought about how he must have done it while he was at home. His heart ached as he showed Gladio the texts, who then pinched the bridge of his nose as well before he handed the phone to Noctis and showed him. Noctis looked close to tears, and Ignis knew that they were all feeling pretty guilty since Prompto was always thinking about them while they had just gone on with their lives. It was no wonder that Tredd considered them no longer Prompto’s friends.

“_Did you see anything in the fridge in the back?_” Ignis asked both Cindy and Noctis. Cindy had been silently on standby, waiting for something she could do. She was a woman of action, not someone who was supposed to sit idly by and just wait for things to happen. It was difficult knowing that right now, there was nothing they could do.

“_Prompto told me he left something in the back for you_,” Cindy commented. “_I’ll go get it._”

She walked into the back and came out a moment later, empty handed. They looked to her and she shrugged, unsure of what had happened. That’s when Ignis knew. He walked into the back where Axis was angrily focused on doing the dishes. Cindy followed behind him, knowing that Ignis would need her to translate. At first Ignis thought that Axis was attempting to learn sign language, but now he had the suspicion that he didn’t particularly care to learn. It baffled him to think that Noctis somehow liked to hook up with him. Maybe it was a sort of self-flagellation.

“Axis,” Cindy called, interrupting him. “Did you throw something away that was in the fridge?”

“There was a horrible looking cake there,” Axis said. “I figured it was trash since it couldn’t be sold. So I tossed it.”

Ignis walked over to the trashcan and opened it. Sure enough, there was a particularly mangled cake sitting there where he could barely make out the words Happy Birthday Ignis! He highly doubted that Prompto was such a terrible baker that it came out like that. It was more likely that Axis didn’t like that Prompto was going off with his friend, Tredd, and took it out on an obvious present for Ignis from him. Ignis wondered just how deep Axis’s hate for Prompto went and why. The only thing he could figure out was that it was jealousy, pure and simple.

“_You can tell that this was made for me_,” Ignis said. “_All this time you’ve been rude to Prompto for what? Your jealousy?_”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Axis said after Cindy translated. “It’s obvious that the cake was shitty anyway. If anything, I did you a favor. And why is everyone so obsessed with him? Noctis is in love with him but can’t stand to be around him, and all he does is really just cause more pain and heartache for you guys. Just let him go already. He’s like an open sore that you all can’t stop poking at. Eventually it’ll fester unless you just leave it alone.”

Ignis couldn’t believe what Axis was saying. He didn’t even know Prompto, much less try to get to know him. How could he even think that their lives would be so much better without him in it? How could he be so petty as to destroy something that Prompto had made for him? He should have realized much sooner what kind of person Axis was. If he knew, then he never would have hired him in the first place.

“_Consider this your notice_,” Ignis signed while Cindy translated. “_I will be seeking a new full time employee to take your place. When I do find someone, I expect you to be gone within two weeks of their hire date. If you find other employment before that, you can quit at any time._”

“Fine,” Axis replied hotly.

“_And if you bully Prompto while you’re on shift with him one more time then you’re out immediately_,” Ignis continued. “_Or any of us for that matter. I do not tolerate this in my workplace._”

“Whatever,” Axis replied. “Can I finish doing this now?”

Ignis threw up his hands in frustrated defeat. When he came back out to talk to Noctis and Gladio, he was surprised to see that Gladio was hugging Noctis while he was crying. Gladio looked at Ignis with a forlorn shrug, mouthing a quick sorry to him for his birthday turning out like this. Cindy let out a huffy sigh and started cleaning up the front of house.

“_Sorry_,” Noctis apologized to Ignis. “_I’m sorry it’s your birthday and you have to worry about this. I wanted to put distance between us because I thought it would help. I mean, it’s helped me cope with some stuff, but Prompto’s just suffering because of it._”

“_You need to call it off with Axis too if you’re serious about fixing this_,” Ignis insisted. “_He’s jealous of Prompto and compared him to a festering sore. If you keep up whatever arrangement you two have then it’ll only impact him more. I can’t force you, but it’s just a suggestion. Six, I’m ready for a drink._”

“_Go_,” Noctis insisted. “_Enjoy your birthday. Sorry again, Iggy. I’ll catch up with you later when Cindy and I finish closing up. Don’t worry about Prompto. I’ll take care of things here._”

“_You sure?_” Ignis asked while Cindy began to steer him towards the exit.

“_Come on._” Gladio put an arm around Ignis’s shoulders, and he found immediate comfort there. “_Let them handle it for once._”

When they were out into the cool night air, Ignis felt like he could breathe once the tension in the air was gone. He felt unsettled by everything that had happened and by what Axis had said. He felt unsettled about Nyx speeding off into the night, about Prompto distancing himself more and more from each of them, about how Axis treated him with such open hatred. 

“_You know what the worst part is?_” Ignis asked Gladio. “_Axis actually had a point. Since Noctis put some distance between him and Prompto, things have actually been really peaceful. I know it’s not his fault for having such a difficult family life and being in a shitty situation, but maybe the reason we didn’t notice him gradually fading from our lives was because it has been so peaceful?_”

Gladio looked at him then nodded. “_Peaceful or not, Prompto’s such a great guy, it’s not fair to him to push him away. More than that, I want to be friends with Prompto._”

“_Same_,” Ignis agreed. “_Do you think he will forgive us?_”

“_Of course he will. That’s the problem. He always forgives, even when he shouldn’t._”

“_It doesn’t look like he will forgive Nyx anytime soon._” At least, Ignis hoped not.

“_He probably forgave him too. But I doubt he’ll take him back. He seems to have that hard boundary, which I’m grateful for. And from what my mom said, Prompto’s still active in therapy too._”

“_Your mom has spoken to him?_” Ignis looked at Gladio in surprise. His heart fell when Gladio shook his head.

“_Ardyn has spoken to her. He said that Prompto’s been really busy with class, and work, and his photography taking off. I wonder if Prompto’s just been saying that to avoid coming over. I’m gonna force him to spend some time with me and you. Even if he has been that busy, he needs the break._”

“_Thank you. Prompto deserves the world. It’s not fair that we’ve treated him this way when he’s only gone out of his way to make us happy._”

“_For now, let’s go celebrate your birthday. You deserve that much._” Gladio smiled at him in a way that made Ignis’s heart flutter and all worries fade away very quickly.

“_What do you have in mind?_” Ignis asked flirtatiously, making Gladio grin.

They stopped walking and Gladio turned to Ignis, a hand resting under his chin, tilting his head up towards him. He kissed Ignis lightly, sending a chill and a flutter through Ignis’s body. It didn’t matter how much Gladio kissed him. Each time he did, his body craved his touch more and more, like they were made by the Six for each other. Gladio kissed Ignis again, this time more passionately, neither of them concerned about who might see them while they walked by.

“_Does this suit you?_” Gladio asked Ignis as he released him.

“_You know it does_,” Ignis replied. 

“_Come with me then._” Gladio grabbed Ignis’s hand and they resumed their walk, heading towards Gladio’s apartment. They walked steadily but quickly, both of them looking forward to the time alone, where they could properly celebrate Ignis’s birthday without any interference. On the way there, Gladio pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, likely telling Noctis not to come or else he’d likely walk into something he’d rather not see. 

When they reached his apartment, Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis and pulled him into a deep kiss, his arms lifting Ignis off the ground as he pulled him closer. Ignis was delighted by his touch, as he always was, knowing that he was in his lover’s arms sending a rush through him that drowned out any sorrow he could ever feel. Gladio half pulled and half carried Ignis to the bedroom, making Ignis laugh in delight. He had Ignis sit on the bed then walked over to his dresser, pulling something out that Ignis didn’t recognize.

“_Ignis_,” Gladio began as he turned on the bedroom light. Ignis noticed the small box in his hand, and his heart began palpitating both in nervousness and excitement. “_I know we’ve only been together for a short time, but I feel like I’ve known you for a lifetime. I want the chance to prove to you that I love you. I want to prove it again and again for the rest of my life and yours. Please give me that chance._”

Ignis was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Gladio as he got down on his knees. He put his hands on Ignis’s knees, staring at him with a hopeful longing while he kept the small box in one hand. Ignis leaned over and kissed him, their tongues mingling, before Gladio pulled away, finding the courage to continue. As Ignis stared at him, his heart hammering in his chest, he felt only the beauty and joy of being with Gladio, knowing that whatever he was saying that he would easily and readily go along with.

“_Consider this a promise to be engaged_,” Gladio said as he opened the box. There was a small silver band inside. “_Please give me the opportunity to prove I’m a man worth marrying._”

“_Did you even have to ask?_” Ignis replied with a smile. “_You’re my everything. From the first kiss I knew it was going to be us together forever._”

Gladio grinned and put the ring on Ignis’s left ring finger, then immediately began to kiss Ignis vigorously, leaving little room for either of them to catch their breath. Ignis liked the weight of the ring on his finger, the weight of the promise that was made between them. It didn’t feel like a burden or like he was being saddled with the weight of a relationship that would ultimately fail. If anything, he felt freed by it, like this was exactly where he was supposed to be, in Gladio’s arms, being held and loved freely and unconditionally.

Ignis was glad that Gladio sent Noctis that text. They spent the entire evening in each other’s arms, both of them giving into their desire and pleasure for each other, knowing that whatever problems they faced then they would face them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tredd: Dude, I met this really awesome guy in Altissia. Shame he's not looking for anything cause I'd snatch him away  
Axis: Yeah well I'm dealing with a guy I hate because he's so perfect to everyone that everyone idolizes him  
Prompto: Hey  
Axis and Tredd: THAT'S THE GUY *blinks slowly*  
Prompto: *backs out of the room slowly*
> 
> ***
> 
> Gladio: I'm gonna get Iggy a ring. Bitches love rings  
Noctis: Didn't you guys just start dating?  
Gladio: I DID MY WAITING. TWELVE DAYS OF IT. IN AZKABAN
> 
> ***
> 
> Ignis, Gladio, Cindy, everyone in Eos: Break up with Axis, Noct.  
Noctis: Imma do it! *doesn't do it*


	25. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio invites Prompto to dinner

Gladio didn’t have a chance to talk to Prompto for a couple of weeks, and he felt terrible for it. He was spending more time at his gym since Ignis’s birthday, not because he particularly wanted to work more, but because a series of vandalisms had taken place along the street. Several businesses had been impacted by the vandal tagging their business with graffiti, and not even good graffiti at that. Gladio’s gym and Ignis’s bakery had been among them, and while it was quick to paint over it and correct it, everyone was left on edge, preferring to be around their business at all hours when they could.

Police reports were made, and every business owner was asked the same question. _Do you know anyone that would want to do this?_ The problem for Gladio was that there were several people he knew that would want to do it, Loqi and other members of the gang among them. He thought briefly that it could be Nyx then quickly dismissed the idea. The guy was desperate, not dumb. Then he thought about Axis and added his name to the list as well, even though he was sure that Ignis did not. He never trusted him, and after Ignis told him what had happened, he knew that Axis was on his shit list.

Because of the hyper vigilance that every business owner had, it left little time for friendly conversations after work. Gladio knew he could trust Luche at this point in time, and he was certain that the gym was running smoothly despite the graffiti. But everyone was worried that this was only the beginning, that it would escalate to a window being broken or something being stolen. No one wanted to have to deal with insurance agencies or anything like that, and no one wanted to lose their livelihoods. It left everyone on edge, waiting to see what would happen.

Several of them expressed gratitude that Gladio was there on hand so frequently. They liked having a strong, muscular, tattooed man on hand in the event that a suspect happened to pop up. Gladio was worried about Ignis. He took the graffiti on his bakery pretty hard, and it took a lot of consoling before Ignis felt okay to even leave the bakery to walk down the street. It surprised Gladio at first, then he realized that the bakery was Ignis’s lifeline, the one thing that he had going for him when he had no friends or family, save for Noctis and his family. He reassured Ignis that he would be there to protect him.

What worried him more than that was that Ignis was deaf. Several small business owners lived above their respective shops, and one had even said that they saw a man dressed in black walking down the street. But Ignis wasn’t woken up because he couldn’t hear any commotion going on outside. Gladio was terrified that if whoever had graffitied their businesses escalated their attacks later on, it would mean that Ignis would get hurt. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that traveled to the pit of his stomach, telling him to get Ignis out of there and home with him before the perpetrator had the chance to attack again.

Broaching the topic was proving to be more difficult than Gladio imagined. Ignis was at his bakery, on guard as they all were, and whenever Gladio suggested going out for a drink or taking a walk, he would decline. The bakery was too busy for him to leave during business hours, so it wasn’t as if Gladio could just easily have him take a walk while Cindy or the others were on shift. Plus, Ignis was busy trying to search for a new employee to replace Axis, and he was particularly on guard when Axis and Prompto were on shift together. The atmosphere there was tense, but only for those who knew what was going on. For the customers, it was the image of a beautiful bakery made popular by a spot in a famous magazine.

Then there was Prompto. Prompto was very upset that both the bakery and the gym were hit, as they all were. But he was still removed from their lives, gradually showing himself around them less and less, only showing up for his shorter shifts then immediately leaving. Noctis told Gladio that he tried to talk to Prompto about it, but he was only met with quick apologies and then excuses to need to leave. Prompto kept assuming that he was crossing Noctis’s boundaries, but it was quite the opposite. Noctis confided to Gladio one day that he was ready to attempt to be friends with Prompto again, but he was unsuccessful in even speaking to him, let alone reconnecting with him.

Gladio was beginning to get overwhelmed with lack of sleep from being at the gym all the time, trying to check in on Ignis when he had the time to, or trying to reach out to Prompto unsuccessfully. Luche caught him snoozing at the check in desk a couple of weeks after the initial graffiti attack, and he had woken him up gently but with considerable concern.

“Go get some sleep, man,” Luche told him. “You’re working yourself to the grave. It’s been a couple weeks now. If the guy who did it is going to do it again, then it’s going to happen whether we want it to or not. He’s taking his time because he knows we can’t keep our guard up forever. Or it was just some dumb punk who just did it once, saw how much we panicked, and decided never to come back.”

“You’re right,” Gladio replied as he rubbed a hand over his face.

His left hand twitched, the weight of the silver band on his hand matching Ignis’s calling to him a reminder of who he was with. He had gotten the matching band after Ignis had accepted his, and his mother had only shrieked in delight, regardless of the fact that it wasn’t an official engagement just yet. It was a day that he hadn’t checked in on Ignis yet, and he was overdue to stop in an see him since it was already late afternoon.

“I’ll trust you to take over,” Gladio said as he stood up. His back ached from sitting in the uncomfortable chair that was too small for his large frame. “I’m thinking about hiring another manager.”

“Good plan,” Luche said as he clapped him on the back. “Go get some rest, man. You deserve it.”

“Thanks Luche. Glad I can rely on you.” Gladio was thinking about Axis when he said it, knowing that Luche had gone to high school with him.

Luche wasn’t the sort to involve himself in any drama, but he had told Gladio to steer clear of Axis by any and all means. He seemed like a morose and dour guy, and to an extent he was, but he was also the type of guy to really do whatever he could to get what he wanted. Gladio suspected that was the reason why he was bullying Prompto until he got caught, likely jealous because Noctis was in love with Prompto and not him. It was also the reason why he was suspicious of Axis for the graffiti since it came right after Ignis told him to start looking for employment elsewhere.

“You know you can,” Luche commented as Gladio walked towards the exit.

Luche was a good guy, one that he knew he could rely on since Libertus quit. Gladio had reached out to Libertus and left him several voicemails, trying to explain to him that Nyx was no longer in the picture, but he had been unsuccessful. He left it at texting him and letting him know that he was still welcome at the gym and Nyx was no longer around. Maybe he would eventually reach out to him, but for now there was nothing.

Gladio’s mind weighed heavily with the knowledge of what Nyx admitted to on Ignis’s birthday and that Prompto knew about it. He didn’t know how Prompto was coping with that, but he knew that he would need a therapist if he was in the same situation. It was rough enough being a friend to Prompto, or trying to be, knowing that he had been fooled into thinking that Nyx actually cared for him. It was also difficult to think that Prompto likely genuinely loved Nyx in a way that made it hard for him to handle that information.

It made Gladio resolve to reach out to him and assure Prompto that he wanted to be in his life as his friend, but Prompto was used to disappearing into the background in ways that Gladio could never do. He was used to being unseen and unheard, and he could quickly default to that at a moment’s notice. Gladio had been hurt when he realized that Prompto hadn’t smiled before Tredd came into town, and he really hadn’t smiled once he left. What kind of friend was he to just let Prompto disappear without even noticing it? Was it already too late for them to rekindle their friendship?

“Hey Gladio,” Noctis called to him when he stepped into the bakery, interrupting his thoughts. “You look like shit, no offense. You might want to get some sleep.”

“Yeah I’m working on it,” Gladio replied with a wave of his hand. The bakery was pretty slow, but that wasn’t abnormal for this time of day. It was right after another rush, and Noctis was sweeping the front while Axis was dawdling at the register. Ignis hated idleness, and Gladio had a feeling that was exactly why Axis wasn’t doing anything. “Hey Axis. How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Axis replied shortly.

He was never interested in a conversation with Gladio, or anyone else for that matter. Well, Noctis was the exception, but Gladio doubted they really talked about much. From how Noctis described it, they just met up for casual sex then went on their way. From how Axis had looked at Tredd when he had been in the bakery a couple weeks ago, Gladio figured that he had an unrequited love with his friend from high school. He understood how that could be rough for anyone, but just like how Noctis’s had acted, his behavior was unacceptable.

“Why don’t you get some sleep upstairs?” Noctis suggested. “I’m sure Ignis won’t mind. He’s in the back anyway, so you can ask him then.”

“That doesn’t sound bad actually,” Gladio conceded. “Thanks for the suggestion. You talk to Prompto?”

Noctis shook his head. “He said he had an appointment to video with his grandfather. Probably to do with his trip to Niflheim. Gladio, if we don’t work things out before he leaves, then we’re going to lose him for good.”

Axis made a noise that seemed both exasperated and satisfied by that option, but Gladio decidedly ignored it. “I’ll make plans that’ll sort it out. I promise.”

“Thanks.” Noctis looked at him with despairing hope as Gladio gave him another wave and made his way to the back. Ignis was surprised to see him, as was Cindy, but Gladio was only ever fixated on his lover whenever he was near. It was likely another reason he missed the signs that Prompto was fading from their lives. Seeing Ignis there now, he couldn’t help but feel his heart warm and his stomach flutter with a different sort of anxiety.

“_Hey beautiful_,” Gladio signed to him, making him blush a bit. “_Noct says you have a room available for a tired business owner. You think I can afford the rent?_”

“_How long are we talking?_” Ignis asked with a smile. There was flour on his apron and he had been kneading dough vigorously. “_It doesn’t come cheap._”

“_I think I might be able to swing it._” Gladio approached him and kissed him on the lips. “_Half now, half later._”

“_That’s half?_” Ignis smiled. “_I suppose it will have to do. Get some rest, my love. Take all the time you need._”

Cindy was both smiling and rolling her eyes in disgust, the picture perfect future sister-in-law in the making. Gladio knew that her relationship with Iris was taking off and going very well so far, even though there were a few arguments. What determined their success was the fact that they were able to work through them and were stronger coming out of them. Iris had told him that she loved Cindy, and he knew that Cindy felt much the same. He expected them both to end up racing each other to propose.

Gladio made his way up to the room and collapsed on the bed, taking in Ignis’s scent on the pillows. It was beautiful to him, the very room permeated with the feeling that Ignis occupied it on a daily basis, much as the bakery was. But this was more intimate, more familiar, filling Gladio with the images of Ignis in all manner of position that were private and revealed only to him. He doubted even Cor had the opportunity to see him the way Gladio did.

It didn’t take long for Gladio to fall asleep, even when he in Ignis’s room and was imagining the wonderful idea of them living together. In his dreams he was with Ignis, smiling and laughing, both of them dancing to a rhythm only they could hear. It was the type of dream that called upon the past but changed it, turning it into something with ethereal beauty that only a dreamlike state could bring. His heart beckoned for the dream to continue, but it changed to something sinister, something ugly.

The dream changed to Ignis staring at him accusingly. Noctis was looking at him in dismay, and Prompto was crying. There was a fire raging on all around them, and Gladio was desperately trying to change the circumstances and put out the fire. But he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. When he asked for help, they only looked at him in dismay and walked away. Ignis was the only one left, and he gave Gladio back the ring and then followed Prompto and Noctis.

Gladio woke in a cold sweat, panting, his eyes scanning the room for any danger or sign of a threat. There was nothing. It was still just Ignis’s room. The room had gotten dark from the oncoming night, and he wondered just how long he was asleep. Looking around, he tried to settle his heartrate, reminding himself that it was just a dream. He wasn’t in any actual danger. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and realized he had been asleep for five hours. Had he really been that tired? As he scanned his phone, he realized he had a missed call and text from his mother.

_I know you’re busy, but_   
_we were thinking about _   
_having Prompto over for_   
_dinner tonight. Please_   
_invite him and your friends._   
_I would like to catch up _   
_with them all._

That was a good idea. It just depended on if he could get in touch with Prompto. Noctis mentioned that he had an appointment to speak to his grandfather, but he didn’t know if that was something that would be brief or if he would be wrapped up in that all night. Gladio was proud of Prompto and happy for him that he was focusing on his career and it was really taking off. But he was also worried that if he really was devoting himself to his career so much that it would take a toll on him and he would end up passing on in bed for hours like Gladio had just done.

With another, different, sigh, Gladio dialed Prompto’s number, hoping beyond all hope that Prompto would pick up. He was a bit shocked that Prompto actually did.

“Gladio?” Prompto asked in equal surprise. “Is everything okay? Was the bakery graffitied again?”

“Everything’s fine,” Gladio replied, worried that Prompto automatically assumed something was wrong when he called. It was horrific how quickly their dynamic had changed to the point where Prompto wasn’t expecting their phone calls. “My mom was wondering if you were free tonight.”

“Oh,” Prompto answered. There was a silence, and Gladio didn’t know if it was because he was checking his schedule or trying to find a way to decline the invitation. “I think I’m free.”

“Good because she misses you,” Gladio said with a relieved smile. “Can we meet at my parent’s at half past eight?”

“S-sure,” Prompto said hesitantly. “I guess Ignis is joining us?”

“Probably.” Gladio knew that Ignis and Noctis would both jump at the chance when they found out Prompto was going to be there. “I’ll see you there, man. She misses you. I miss you too.”

There was a long silence, and Gladio heard a slight sniffle, like Prompto was crying. “I miss you guys too.” Prompto was definitely crying, and Gladio’s heart ached knowing that he had hurt him because they didn’t even notice his presence, or lack of it. They had all hurt him.

“I’ll see you soon.” Gladio looked at the clock on his phone and realized that they were close to closing time. 

“See you.” Prompto hung up before the conversation could continue, and Gladio’s heart panged painfully again, knowing that he had been suffering all this time and they had been unaware of it. Gladio got out of bed, pausing to shake his head in disbelief that he had been so willfully ignorant of Prompto’s heartache. He needed friends while he recovered from what happened with Nyx, let alone the trauma of growing up in a particularly abusive household. Gladio thought of the people he had to reach out to without them. There was Ardyn, his therapist, and Tredd. That was it.

Gladio made his way downstairs, stretching as he came down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he noticed that they were already preparing for closing in the back, Cindy focused on the dishes tonight since they rotated the duty between employees. The others were in the front, and Gladio only hoped that Axis wasn’t going to cause them anymore trouble for tonight at the very least. When he came out of the back, he half expected Axis to be yelling at Noctis or Ignis. Instead, he was wiping down tables while Ignis was closing up for the night.

“_Hey guys_,” Gladio signed when Ignis turned around and started heading for the counter. “_You up for some dinner with my folks? Prompto’s going to be there._”

“_You know I’m there then_,” Noctis replied immediately.

“_Same here_,” Ignis stated. “_We can finish up soon and get going._”

“_Great. Let me know what you need help with since I’m well rested finally._”

They took him up on his offer, giving him plenty of tasks to complete as they also worked to polish the store for work tomorrow. Gladio wondered how they were able to accomplish so much without another person, then remembered that Prompto usually worked closing shifts to help out. He had increasingly requested shorter shifts to focus on his photography, and Gladio had been surprised when he saw several of Prompto’s works in a few different magazines. It made sense that he needed more time, but it made him sad to think he wasn’t spending any time with them because of it. And because of them.

They closed up pretty quickly, and Axis parted ways with them with little circumstance. The three of them walked with Cindy until she headed to the right to go to her apartment while they went to the left. On the way to his parents’ place, Noctis received a text, likely from Axis by the way he was frowning. Gladio wondered if they were still seeing each other.

“_He just can’t take the hint_,” Noctis signed in exasperation. “_Every time he wants to get together I decline, and I haven’t reached out to him once._”

“_Sounds like he’s desperate_,” Gladio replied while Ignis nodded in agreement. “_It might be a good idea just to tell him flat out that it’s over._”

“_I was hoping that he would get the point, but it looks like I’ll have to._” Noctis sighed. “_I guess it’s important that we end up ending things properly anyway, even though we never had anything more than a physical relationship._”

“_I don’t think he sees it that way, though_,” Ignis pointed out. “_Otherwise I don’t think he would hate Prompto so much._”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “_Which is ridiculous because he’s the one who proposed this arrangement. But did you see the way he was upset when Tredd came to visit Prompto? Pretty sure he’s in love with him. I’m worried he’s going to try something before he’s gone for good._”

“_You really know how to pick ‘em, Noct_,” Gladio signed with a teasing grin. “_Next time, you might want to have us give our opinion before you date someone._”

Noctis flushed in embarrassment. “_I know I haven’t made decent choices lately. I want to do better, and for now that means just staying away from dating until I get over Prompto, or less likely, I get with him._”

“_I wouldn’t count yourself out_,” Ignis reminded him. “_I think Prompto is starting to recover from Nyx, and he’s looking at you a lot more when you don’t see him staring._”

“_For some reason I just feel worse knowing that_,” Noctis admitted. “_He’s been all alone because of me. When I think about it, I can remember all the times recently where he looked like he wanted to reach out and only stopped himself because of me._”

“_We’ll make it right_,” Gladio signed as he put an arm around Noctis and pulled him close. Noctis struggled, and Gladio laughed knowing that he would be unable to escape his grip around his neck, having him in a headlock as they approached his parent’s place.

There was a commotion when they entered the house, and Gladio released his grip on Noctis, who stumbled a bit before he straightened his disheveled appearance. The commotion was always the same, his parents greeting them all happily while they hugged and caught up on each other’s lives. His parents were learning sign language, and Gladio could tell that Ignis was both happy and impressed by their attempts to communicate with him. His mother had told him that he was family now that he was with Gladio, and Ignis flushed in embarrassment and a happiness that Gladio had never seen before. It tugged at his heart when he realized it was because his own parents had rejected him.

“Where’s Prompto, dear?” his mother asked in worry. “It’s unlike him to be late.”

“I can call him,” Gladio offered. He didn’t have time to. The doorbell rang, and Gladio sighed in relief when he opened the door and saw it was a flushed and breathless Prompto on the other side. He must have been rushing to get there. Before Gladio could really think about what he was doing, he pulled Prompto into a tight hug, thankful that he was there. “It’s so good to see you, man.”

“Oh,” Prompto replied in surprise. It was the same reaction he gave whenever something happened that he didn’t anticipate. “It’s good to see you too.”

“_My turn_,” Ignis signed when Gladio released him. He hugged Prompto tightly, and Gladio watched as he blushed brightly, clearly not expecting this reaction. It only hurt his heart more to know that Prompto wasn’t expecting them to be happy to see him.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis offered when Ignis released him. Prompto looked at him in surprise then glanced at Gladio and Ignis nervously. “It’s good to see you outside of work.”

“I didn’t realize that you were going to be here,” Prompto said and signed as he took a step back, like a caged animal. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

“Don’t,” they all said at the same time. Even Ignis signed it, trying to get Prompto to stay. Noctis was the one to continue, “_We wanted us all to get together. It’s been a while, and I’ve worked through a lot of shit that made it difficult to deal with things as they are._”

“_Okay_,” Prompto only replied. He looked helplessly trapped, though, and Gladio didn’t like that reaction. He knew they were being unfair to him, throwing him back into the group after just pushing him out for the past couple of months. If Gladio were him, he wouldn’t want to be there either.

“Dinner’s done,” Gladio’s mother called while they all stood there, awkward and unmoving. “Come eat!”

“_Come on_,” Gladio signed. “_Mom will get mad if we don’t eat._”

They followed Gladio into the dining room where his mother had set up a spread of delicious food with so many sides that he wondered if she had prepared this all day for them. That was how she was, though. She made sure that any of her children, whether biological or not, were well fed and happy. It didn’t surprise him in the least that she caught Prompto’s nervous expression and picked up on the tension in the group.

The first part of the meal was spent in silence, his mother and father making small talk with everyone to try and lighten the atmosphere. Prompto had sat as far away from Noctis as possible, keeping his head down and not saying much. He only perked up when Gladio’s father asked him about how his photography was going.

“It’s going really well,” Prompto replied excitedly while signing. “My grandfather has been getting me in touch with a lot of connections that I never thought I’d have the opportunity to meet. I’ve been doing a lot of work for my portfolio and have been doing some commissions too. I’m surprised how much people will pay for my photography. My grandfather is the one who helps me set the prices because I have no clue what to charge.”

“That’s good that your career is really taking off,” his mother replied. “I imagine that it must keep you busy.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said as he looked down. “I’ve been devoting myself to my work in my spare time, so I haven’t been able to do much else. I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately.”

“It’s alright, dear,” Gladio’s mother said with a smile. “We have an open door policy. You’re always welcome, even if it’s three in the morning.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said shyly.

“We all realized that we haven’t been the best to you lately,” Gladio said while signing. “We didn’t really see it until a couple weeks ago, but with all the graffiti stuff going on we haven’t had a chance to breathe, let alone talk to anyone.”

“It’s fine,” Prompto said dismissively, shifting uncomfortably. “I don’t need any special favors or anything.”

“_You’re our friend_,” Ignis signed pleadingly. “_We have only been focused on ourselves and on Noctis, and it’s been at your detriment. It’s not your fault, but we’ve acted like it is._”

“_Really it’s fine_,” Prompto insisted. “_You guys have your own lives, and that doesn’t include me. I’m fine with it, and I’ve already admitted to it. Please, stop going out of your way for me. I don’t want you to._”

That admission shocked Gladio, and he could tell by the look on Ignis and Noctis’s faces that it shocked them too. “_Prom, we aren’t going out of our way_,” Gladio signed. “_We love you and want to have you in our lives. We haven’t been fair or kind to you, but we’re hoping you give us another chance._”

“_I don’t know_,” Prompto signed after a moment. “_When Noctis said he needed distance, I was fine with that. But I didn’t realize that meant everyone just… not wanting to hang out anymore. I understand it, but it really hurt and I just got used to not having you all in my life again. I don’t know if I can deal with that sort of heartache again. Not with everything going on._”

There was an uncomfortable silence amongst them as the reality of what happened really settled in. Gladio felt horribly uncomfortable with what they had done, knowing full well that Prompto had been struggling the entire time and hadn’t felt like they were giving him any space to be friends with them still. He was right, and they knew it. Friends came and went, but Gladio knew that they had wanted to be closer than that, that with the promises they made they should have been closer than that. Instead, they just let Prompto fall to the wayside without so much as a backwards glance.

“_You’re right_,” Gladio replied finally. “_Anyone who saw this from the outside looking in would think that we’re the shittiest friends out there. You literally just got hurt by Nyx in such a terrible way and all we did was go on with life like nothing was wrong. And we didn’t even make time for you when we should have. It’s not something that we can ask forgiveness for because, frankly, we don’t deserve it. But I would like the opportunity to be given one last chance._”

“_I’m sorry_,” Noctis signed. “_I put space between us because I didn’t want to keep hurting you, but that’s exactly what I did. I love you, Prompto, and would do anything to see you happy. If that means us letting you go then so be it. But I don’t think that’s what you want. I think you want to be with us as much as we want you in our lives._”

“_It’s unfair to you that we’ve pushed and pulled you in every direction_,” Ignis added. “_So much in your life has changed since meeting us, and we’ve done little to support you when things got really bad for you. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want us in your lives anymore. But I hope that you still do._”

“_Of course I do_,” Prompto replied tearfully. “_I just don’t know if I can handle it. Not after… After everything._” He glanced at Noctis like there was something that he wanted to say, and Gladio had the sinking feeling that Axis was somehow involved in this. “_I don’t know how to act or be around you guys that makes you want to keep me around for more than short spans of time or without getting angry at me. And it’s tiring to constantly figure it out. Honestly, I was going to quit work tomorrow and I thought you all invited me here to fire me._”

“_Why would I fire you?_” Ignis asked in surprise.

“_Well I thought it was pretty obvious_,” Prompto signed to their confusion. He looked like he wanted to say something, but only sighed and looked at them all with a tired expression. Gladio knew there was more to the story that Prompto wasn’t saying, something that he was suppressing to avoid a confrontation. “_Alright. I want to be friends with you all still. Thank you for giving me the chance._”

“_Prompto_,” Gladio said as he reached a hand out across the table and touched his with a smile. Prompto flinched like he had been hit or electrocuted. Gladio withdrew his hand. “_We should be the ones thanking you for the opportunity. You’re such a great friend and we’ve treated you horribly. Please let us work for our forgiveness._”

“_Sure_,” Prompto replied. He was ending the conversation in favor of not expressing how he really felt. Gladio could tell that much. He had the sense that Prompto was doing it so he didn’t hurt their feelings, and instead was just shutting down.

“Please forgive my idiot son,” Gladio’s mother said to Prompto. “I don’t know what was said, but I know that he is sincere in his admiration and brotherly love for you.”

“They all are,” his father joined in.

Gladio grinned at Prompto, but he still looked unsure. His eyes kept darting to Noctis, glancing at him as if he wanted to ask him a question but was too afraid to do it. Noctis openly admitted to him that he loved Prompto and was the exact reason why they had to create space between them, but there was a way that Prompto looked at him that made Gladio wondered if he felt the same towards Noctis. How would they ever close the gap between them now that Prompto had been abandoned by them?

The rest of dinner passed by with uneasy conversations that started and stopped abruptly. They were trying to reconnect with Prompto, but the questions were awkward and the answers brief. Prompto looked like he wanted to run away several times, and Gladio knew that nothing was going to change at this current rate. It didn’t help that he was pretty sure that Prompto didn’t believe any of them, especially Noctis, and with good reason. They weren’t making it seem like they wanted him back in their lives. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Prompto said once their plates were cleared. Well, Prompto had eaten some of the food on his plate, but it was barely touched in comparison to Gladio’s. “I appreciate you inviting me over.”

“Of course, dear,” Gladio’s mother replied with a friendly smile. “You’re always welcome here. Do remember that.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied, but he wouldn’t make eye contact with any of them.

“_Why don’t we all take a camping trip this weekend?_” Gladio offered. “_Do you think the bakery could handle being closed for one weekend?_”

Ignis hesitated. “_Business is good enough that I think we could do that. I’m sure Cindy would be willing to handle any appointments for ordering cakes and the like._”

“_Sweet. What about you Noct? You in for some fishing?_” Gladio smiled at him and winked. He was scheming and they knew he was scheming.

“_Always_,” Noctis replied. “_The weather will be cool but it won’t be bad for camping._”

“_What about you Prompto? You in?_” Gladio looked at him with a smile, not letting it falter even though Prompto was clearly hesitant. “_It’ll be a prime opportunity to take some photos._”

Prompto shifted uncomfortably, looking excited for the photography but nervous for the trip. “_I think I can go._”

“_It’s settled then!_” Gladio replied cheerfully. “_We’ll leave Friday night after the bakery closes and come back Sunday evening. Make sure you let Ardyn know._”

“_Okay_,” Prompto signed with a nod.

Prompto left shortly after that, and Noctis went with him, insisting that he would see him back to Ardyn’s place. Gladio knew that he was going to try and start to reconnect with him and silently offered a prayer up to the Six that it went well. The last thing they needed was for an argument to cause Prompto to cancel the impromptu trip. He was anxiously waiting for a text or call from Noctis while he and Ignis helped his parents clean up.

“What did happen between you guys?” his mother asked as she did the dishes and Gladio and Ignis helped her dry them. “He looked like he did when he came here the first time. We had worked so hard to earn his trust too.”

Gladio explained the situation to her, skimming over some details like how Noctis was fucking Axis, but he did mention how Ignis’s new employee was being rather mean towards him. When he finished explaining, his mother looked at them both then grabbed the extendable spigot and hosed them both down with water. They were drenched, shocked, and embarrassed.

“Mom!” Gladio said in surprise.

“That’s for being so mean to Prompto,” she snapped. She sprayed them again. “And that’s for waiting so long to fix things. It’s no wonder he’s so scared of being here right now. He was dumped and betrayed by the one person who was never supposed to betray them and you did what? Nothing! You weren’t there for him at all. Gladiolus Amicitia, I swear I raised you better than that.”

“You’re right,” Gladio said as he lowered his head in shame. “We want to make things right, and we’re trying. It’s not like we did it intentionally or anything. And he’s really good at disappearing before we even know what’s going on.”

She sprayed him again, ignoring his protests. “Don’t you blame the situation on him. He’s doing what he can to survive. It’s a blessing he hasn’t moved to Altissia to be with that man he met there or to Niflheim to be with his grandfather. And Ignis, quite frankly I am shocked that you participated in this.”

“_We have a lot to make up for_,” Ignis signed while Gladio translated.

Gladio’s mother sighed in exasperation, the water still running, the spigot in her hand. He eyed it suspiciously, knowing that at any moment they were going to be sprayed again. At least it was an excuse to catch Ignis naked since he’d have to change later.

“Make this right, you two,” his mother insisted. “Prompto has been torn away from everything he has known in a short time. Don’t make him regret it. His father may be terrible, but he’s still his father, after all. It’s difficult to walk away from family.”

“We’ll make it right,” Gladio insisted. “I swear it.” His mother sprayed them both again. “Hey! What was that for?”

“For my own temper,” she replied with a slight smile. “Now go, before I get more water on the floor. I’ll finish this up here myself.”

“_Come on_,” Gladio signed to Ignis. “_Let’s get dried off. I have a room upstairs._”

“_Thanks_,” Ignis replied, just as drenched as Gladio was by now. He looked like he wanted to tell Gladio’s mother something, but instead he let it go.

Gladio took Ignis upstairs to the room he grew up in. His parents insisted on keeping it available for him instead of converting it into a guest bedroom to the point that he still had some belongings leftover there from his days before he left the house. It made it easy for him to know that he had some clothes that he could change into, and Ignis would have to borrow at least a shirt, despite how much bigger it would be on him.

“_She’s right_,” Ignis signed when Gladio shut the door. Gladio tried to focus on what Ignis was telling him instead of his button up shirt clinging to his toned chest and stomach. No one had the right to be that sexy. “_We have to make it right._”

“_We will_,” Gladio reassured him. “_Especially this weekend. It’ll give us the opportunity to really talk to him about things._”

“_You’re staring_,” Ignis pointed out with a wicked grin that indicated he wasn’t entirely against Gladio’s gaze.

“_Yes I am._” Gladio wasn’t ashamed of the fact. He walked to his closet and pulled out a few shirts for Ignis to choose from, all of them far too big. “_Are your pants soaked as well?_”

“_You would like that, wouldn’t you?_” Ignis had a way of getting to the heart of things, and Gladio only felt compelled to forgo all worries in favor of being with his boyfriend.

Gladio moved towards him, his mind turning from Prompto to the man who was soaking wet in front of him. He made to pull him into his arms, not worrying about how wet they were, but Ignis only side stepped past him and walked towards his closet. Curious, he watched his boyfriend as he reached into the closet and pulled out a box he had almost forgotten about. Gladio’s smile fell quickly.

“_Don’t open that!_” Gladio signed quickly, but it was too late. Ignis opened the box and looked into it in surprise. 

“_Really Gladio?_” Ignis asked, although he didn’t seem particularly upset, just surprised. He looked down at the box of sex toys and grinned. “_How depraved were you in your youth?_”

“_I had a girlfriend who was into that stuff_,” Gladio offered with a blush. “_We never used any of those, though. Otherwise I would’ve tossed them._”

Ignis pulled out a band of anal beads and looked at Gladio. “_She wasn’t into this stuff but you were? You were gay before you even knew it._”

“_Most likely._” Gladio chuckled at that. “_You know, we could always try them out. I haven’t used any of them before._”

“_You would like that too much._” Ignis made to close the box and put it back, but Gladio stopped him, staring at him wickedly as he took the box from his hands.

It had been a long time since he had even looked at the box and had forgotten it was there entirely until Ignis pulled it out. How Ignis knew that it was something he had rather hid away, he couldn’t tell, but he had a feeling that Ignis could spot the things he kept hidden even from himself. Looking at the box though and the toys inside, he imagined using each of them on Ignis and wondered just how likely it would be to use just one. They were going to spend their lives together after all.

“_Don’t even think about it_,” Ignis signed as Gladio picked up a small anal vibrator with a control switch meant for the user or a partner to control. Ignis was blushing, though, and he was eyeing the toy with decided curiosity. “_Your parents will hear._”

“_Guess you’ll just have to be quiet then_,” Gladio replied after he set the box on the dresser. He would be taking that home with him, amazed that he even had lubricant still that wasn’t expired. “_Come here, Ignis._”

Ignis walked over to him, flushed with embarrassment. Gladio kissed him, smoothing his hands over Ignis’s chest, his hands pausing over his nipples and caressing them. The wet shirt clung to Ignis’s chest even more as Ignis moaned into Gladio’s kiss. He wondered if the wet material against his body felt even better, especially since his lover seemed to be feeling it more than usual. Their cocks were already straining against their wet pants, and Gladio began to slowly unbutton Ignis’s shirt, kissing and licking his chest while Ignis pressed his hips against Gladio in obvious desire.

Gladio pulled the vibrator from the box and the lubricant, holding it up for Ignis to consider. It was small, almost egg shaped, and had a chord with a ring at the end for easy removal. Ignis was flushed with desire, as was Gladio, and he nodded his approval. It was apparent his hesitancy was unrelated to his interest and had more to do with location. Gladio felt a flutter in his stomach that reached down to his groin as he undressed Ignis and gently guided him to the bed.

Ignis was on his knees and forearms on the bed, positioned in such a way that Gladio couldn’t help but admire his ass, and he stroked it with his hand, tempting Ignis’s hole with a finger, making him quickly draw in breath, his hips quivering at the touch. Gladio lubricated the toy and quickly tested the remote, verifying that it was functional. He positioned the toy, then inserted it slowly, pleased when Ignis moaned into the pillow he was burying his face into.

Gladio grabbed Ignis’s cock and began to stroke it teasingly, his lover’s girth already oozing precum. He didn’t know how long he was going to last watching him like this, his mind already going wild as his cock was screaming to enter Ignis. Instead, he switched the toy on, grinning wickedly when Ignis gasped and moaned into the pillow to try and keep his voice down. His hips began thrusting forward as if he was begging for release, and Gladio could tell that he was having his prostate being hit again and again by the toy in him.

He took it as an opportunity to stroke his cock harder while he increased the vibration setting on the toy. Ignis made the signal to stop, so Gladio immediately turned it off and pulled away, wondering if he had accidentally hurt him. Instead, Ignis turned towards him with hungry eyes. 

“_Take it out_,” he commanded. His eyes weren’t pleading or begging. They were intense and full of desire. “_I want you in me._”

“_Happy to oblige_,” Gladio replied with a smile. He pulled the toy out and Ignis immediately turned towards him and immediately tugged at his pants with an almost primal desire. Gladio pulled his clothes off quickly. Ignis pulled him to the bed, pushing him back in a sitting position so his back was pressed against the wall. He didn’t know if Ignis’s desire was the result of the toy or something else, but he liked this commanding side of Ignis, to see him take control and demand from him in the bedroom.

Ignis put some lubricant on Gladio’s cock, stroking it as he did. Gladio moaned softly, his head leaning back and pressing against the wall as his cock ached for more of Ignis’s touch. A moment later, Ignis straddled Gladio, and his cock rubbed up against Ignis’s ass, making him want to take over. But Ignis was in control, and he wasn’t going to change that. He put his hands on Gladio’s shoulders while Gladio put his hands on his hips, helping him lower himself down as he inserted himself into Ignis.

When Gladio made to move his hips, Ignis stopped him, staring at him intensely before kissing him on the mouth, their tongues greedily running through their mouths. Ignis moved on top of Gladio, moaning gently, while Gladio clutched onto his back both to keep Ignis steady and to keep himself from losing his mind. He felt Ignis pulling him in deeper and deeper as he pulsated on top of him, moaning into his mouth to keep himself quiet. Ignis knew when he was in danger of being loud, whether or not he could hear himself.

Gladio couldn’t bear it much longer. He needed to be in Ignis as hard and as fast as he could, his lust for Ignis taking over. He thrust upward, hard and fast, and Ignis arched into the movement, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as Gladio covered his mouth with his hand to keep him from being heard. Gladio could only feel jolt after jolt of pleasure as he thrust upward, Ignis wrapped around his cock only sucking him in, the tightness of his body drawing him further and further into his warmth.

He sucked on Ignis’s chest as he continued to thrust upward, his hand on Ignis’s mouth as he moaned and came, his seed spilling over onto Gladio. It only made him go wild, falling into a primal lust that consumed him. He couldn’t take much more and when Ignis leaned over and nipped his ear, he climaxed, his pace immediately stopping while he panted breathlessly. It wouldn’t be long before he started craving Ignis again, knowing that even when he was alone he would always desire Ignis.

Ignis chastised him as he got up, smirking while he scolded Gladio for losing himself while his parents were downstairs. Gladio grinned, only able to indicate that he would readily take Ignis whenever and wherever he could. His comments resulted in more scolding, both playful and loving, while they cleaned up. Ignis pulled on a shirt that Gladio gave him, something far too large for him, and Gladio was half tempted to take him again. 

They didn’t stay long after that, thanking his parents for the dinner and making another promise to them to make things right with Prompto. Gladio took the box of toys with him, far too excited for what sort of reaction he could get out of Ignis, even though Ignis said it was quite unnecessary, although he was smiling. Ignis opted to go back to the bakery and to his room there, still anxious about the graffiti incident that happened. Gladio made a mental note to broach the topic of living together during their trip camping.

Gladio texted Prompto when he got back to his apartment, letting him know that he was looking forward to spending more time with him and would see him tomorrow. He was making plans with intention, ensuring that Prompto knew that he was loved and supported. They would make things right at the camping trip. They had to.


	26. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto doesn't want to go camping

Prompto didn’t want to go camping. He didn’t know why he had agreed to it and decided to go along with it, not when it was evident that he wasn’t even wanted among the friend group. At best, he was being invited out of pity or because Gladio’s mother insisted on him being included. At worst, it was as Axis said and they were just using him as fodder for their jokes and laughter. Either way, he knew that he wasn’t truly wanted among their group and had been working to phase himself out of their lives gradually, no matter how painful it was for him to do so.

He spent so many nights crying over it that he didn’t think he had any tears left to cry until Gladio invited him to dinner. When Gladio told him that he missed him, when they all apologized to him for excluding him, when Noctis walked him back to Ardyn’s and told him that he wanted to start having Prompto back in his life, all of those moments were too much for him to handle and he almost believed it. Almost. Then he remembered the things that Axis had pointed out for him, that he was just an annoyance and a burden as he always thought, and he realized that they were just saying those things out of pity or because Ardyn or Gladio’s mother mentioned something.

When Axis first started working at the bakery, Prompto had been excited, thrilled even. But then he realized quickly that Axis hated him, didn’t want anything to do with him, and even despised him. Prompto gathered the courage to ask one day, and Axis had violently grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a wall when no one was looking. He had never been so afraid of someone other than his father before. Axis had told him that he was with Noctis and to back off, to leave them all alone before he had to intervene. Noctis was trying not just to cope with being around him, he was trying to forget him, Axis had said. He even suggested reducing his hours at the bakery.

At first, Prompto didn’t believe him. There was no way, and his little jabs and bullying was purely his behavior and his alone. But then Axis was quick to point out the things the guys were doing to support his statement that they wanted nothing to do with him. First was when Prompto would ask to hang out and they would agree but then Noctis would invite himself, leaving Prompto to back out and go home alone. He told himself that it was because Noctis was oblivious, but it persisted and Prompto gradually stopped asking. The invitations to hang out stopped entirely after that.

Next was when Prompto had asked Gladio to hang out with him a few times. He declined the first few times, stating he had work, and Prompto understood that well. Until Gladio had made plans with Noctis and Ignis during times that Prompto had invited him to hang out. Initially he thought that he had just forgotten, but it happened more than once, and Prompto knew it was because Gladio wanted nothing to do with him anymore. That’s why it was such a shock to him when he called and invited him to dinner, figuring it was his mother who was the one who initially requested it.

Then there was Noctis and his need for space and distance. Prompto thought that it was because of his confession of love, his need for space so he worked through things while Prompto also sorted out his emotions. As Prompto healed from Nyx more and more he realized that he was in love with Noctis, which didn’t bode well for any relationship with him. Then when Axis said he was with Noctis and Noctis was trying to forget him entirely, he didn’t particularly believe him.

That was until he was walking home from a photography commission he was doing one night and saw Noctis and Axis making out in an alley. Axis had given him a knowing look when Prompto caught them, although Noctis was engrossed in Axis’s touch. It made Prompto blush, feeling a surge of heartache when he realized that he selfishly would never have Noctis like he hoped might happen when Noctis was in a better headspace. He couldn’t look at Noctis in the eye anymore after that, and he avoided him and Axis as much as possible.

Then there was Ignis. Prompto thought, for sure, at least Ignis would have his back. He was always quick to scold Noctis and put him in his place, just as Cindy was. But Axis reminded him that Ignis was Noctis’s best friend first and foremost and was also dating Gladio. If they said not to hang out with him anymore, then their friendship would naturally gravitate towards that of a boss and employee, which it did.

And when Prompto made a birthday cake for Ignis, he knew that it wasn’t the best. Still, he spent hours working on it, staying up late the night before, even though that meant not getting much sleep. He had put the cake in the fridge and told Cindy about it, too nervous to give it to Ignis face to face. Ignis had initially told him that it was delicious, and Prompto thought for sure that Axis had been wrong. But then Axis showed him that it was in the trash, mangled in evidence that it had been haphazardly thrown away. Ignis had thrown it away, Axis had told him. He just didn’t have the heart to let Prompto down. 

Prompto had cried a lot that night, and he was tired of crying. His therapist was helping him work through a lot of issues, encouraging him not to give up and keep trying to talk to the guys. But every time he did, he was either shot down by Axis or Noctis was nearby and he had to respect his space. Prompto didn’t think it was fair to him that he had to be the one forced out of the friend group, but it made sense. He was barely new to their friend group, and while Gladio was also relatively new, he was dating Ignis. Prompto didn’t stand a chance.

Instead of letting himself wallow in his misery, he started planning on moving out, looking for an apartment to live in so that way he could disappear from any connections or ties that brought him back to Noctis or the others. He buried himself in his work, whether it was searching for a place to live, doing his schoolwork, or working on his photography. It kept him busy, and he was in constant communication with his grandfather.

When he had spare time, he was usually in touch with Tredd, who was surprisingly friendly and kept in touch with him daily. Instead of staying at Ardyn’s in the spare time he did have, Prompto stayed out as late as possible, usually wandering around the public park in Insomnia while talking on the phone with Tredd until it was far too late and Tredd scolded him for being out where he could easily get hurt. He wasn’t particularly worried about it. Or, rather, he didn’t particularly care about what happened to him. It wasn’t that he was actively looking to get hurt or hurt himself. He just didn’t really care if it happened.

Ardyn frequently asked him why he was out so late at night, and Prompto usually told him he was studying at the library or doing something for his photography. Sometimes he did, but the times he was just wandering around, trying not to interact or interfere with anyone’s lives was far more than he cared to admit. Frequently he was tired because he was out so late, and he was rarely eating properly. His father reached out from time to time, sometimes just checking in on him and seeing how he was doing, sometimes drunkenly yelling at him. Either way it was not something he looked forward to.

There was only one time that Prompto had run into Nyx, and it was when Tredd was visiting so he was kept safe. He was still working through his heartache over Nyx, conflicted by what Ardyn had told him while also still contending with his own love that he harbored for him. It was twisted, fucked up even, but it was another reason why he wanted to fade from everyone’s life. His friends knew about it, and that meant they knew just how fucked up his life truly was. They could see just how much he was a disgusting and horrible person, no matter how else they looked at it, and he couldn’t bear to face them when they knew what Nyx had done and that Prompto had fallen for it. Of course Noctis had already moved on. Anyone would when they discovered something so horrible.

Prompto really didn’t know why they had invited him to go camping, other than out of pity. He didn’t know why they were apologizing to him or why Noctis was telling him that he wanted to be friends with him again. The only thing he could really think of was that at best they just pitied him, or at worst they were being forced to spend time with him. Axis was always quick to point out the ways that he wasn’t wanted, and Prompto had been prepared to be fired from his job when he went to dinner that night. He knew that he was going to end up quitting very quickly anyway. He couldn’t be around them much longer at this rate and needed to find a way to move on.

When the weekend came, Prompto was really hoping that he could find a way to get out of the camping trip. But he had told Ardyn, and Ardyn had ensured that he had everything he needed for the camping trip, even going so far as to reach out to the guys and figure out what they needed to bring. Prompto could only take his enthusiasm to mean that he truly was influencing the guys to include him in things. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was to go camping with the guys and Axis in tow. While they never explicitly stated that Axis was coming, he just assumed that he was, leaving him the odd man out while everyone was with their partner. It made him extremely uncomfortable to even think about.

Prompto had began to realize that he was in love with Noctis in a way that was different from how he loved Nyx. With Nyx there was a need to be protected by him while trying to find a way to get on equal footing. After he found out what Nyx had done, Prompto knew that was never going to happen. With Noctis, there was a desire to elevate him, to make him happy and bring him to a point where he found joy in anything. While he loved Noctis, he also recognized that it meant that to love him was to let him be with Axis if that was what made him happy. He was happier without Prompto, and he didn’t want Noctis to go out of his way to include him if it would only bring him pain. Loving him meant leaving him alone.

The Friday they were set to depart for the camping trip, Prompto was working a few hours at the bakery, rushing around to help Ignis in any way he could. He knew that he was going to be leaving the job soon, disappearing from their lives, but he at least hoped that they would remember that he was someone who worked hard and did everything he could to make life a little easier on them. Then he remembered that his life was a mess and likely only brought more turmoil to their lives, which was probably a huge reason why they stopped including him. It was better for him to just leave.

Tredd had offered him to switch schools and go to Altissia and live with him, even though they weren’t in a relationship. He had told Prompto that he was a good friend and a great lover, even if Prompto was in love with someone else. Altissia was a place for the arts, and Prompto had no doubt that he would thrive there. His grandfather also offered to have him transfer to an arts school in Niflheim, which was also a good option. Iedolas was a very strong contributor to an arts school in Niflheim, putting it on the map as one of the best. Prompto hadn’t even bothered to apply to it, thinking that he couldn’t get in. Now he was considering transferring there.

He had options, but his heart was still yearning to stay in Insomnia. Prompto hoped that during his summer trip to Niflheim he would find some clarity, that maybe the space between him and the others would tell him everything that he needed to know. He was torturing himself by being around Noctis, watching him from afar as he was in a relationship with Axis. While he knew that Noctis needed space, he was a bit baffled by how much hatred Axis had for him, likely a result of Noctis’s desire to push him away. It was a reason why Prompto was confused that Noctis wanted him in his life.

Prompto considered this to be one of the last Fridays he was going to be working in the bakery. He had already saved up enough money to move into his own place, and the gil he was receiving from commissions paid out far more than he could earn in a year from working part time. From the way Axis was glaring at him as he tiptoed around him, Prompto could only assume that he was upset that Prompto had been included on the camping trip. It didn’t help that Noctis was working at the same time as them, trying to talk to him more than he was talking to Axis.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Axis seethed when Prompto stepped into the back to grab some tarts from the fridge. Axis was decorating a row of cookies, pausing to glare at him. “Noctis is only talking to you because he pities you. He told me that he hates you and thinks your pathetic.”

“I know,” Prompto replied. Axis was always quick to remind him of how much he was hated, how much he was unloved. He asked Tredd about Axis at one point, who told him that while he considered Axis a friend, he was also someone he thought it was better for Prompto to stay away from. He didn’t have to tell him twice.

“The sooner you leave and get out of their lives, the sooner you can stop hurting them,” Axis added before Prompto went back out front. “Just quit already.”

“Okay,” was all the Prompto replied. He made a mental note to turn in his two weeks’ notice soon, giving Ignis the proper time to find his replacement. Axis was right, of course. He was just causing them a major inconvenience, as he had from the beginning, going so far as to have them go out of their way to invite him on a trip. When he walked out into the front, he couldn’t help but look at Noctis longingly before he put the tarts in the pastry case. Saying goodbye shouldn’t have to be so painful.

“You okay, Prom?” Cindy asked in concern when he was done. “You look like you’re about to cry.”

“What? Oh yeah,” Prompto replied dismissively. Cindy was probably the only one who remained in touch with him over the course of the past couple months since Noctis said he needed space. But even she was dating Iris, and there was going to be a point where she would have to choose the Amicitias over him, and rightfully so.

“Has Axis been saying anything mean to you again?” Cindy asked with a frown. “You know I won’t tolerate that shit.”

“No,” Prompto lied. Axis had warned him not to say anything. He was only looking out for Noctis, telling him what he needed to hear so that Prompto knew his place. “I’m okay.”

“Listen, Prom,” Cindy said while Noctis and Ignis were sweeping the front, preparing for closing so they could hit the road. “As much as I love you, I think you’re lying right now. Axis is an asshole and he’s been trying to isolate you as much as possible. Whatever he’s saying isn’t true, and he’s likely playing into your insecurities and fears.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto said as he looked down. He didn’t know why he wanted to cry, but he knew that Axis dating Noctis was something that he couldn’t avoid, and if Axis wanted him to go then he had to take it as Noctis wanting him to go too. He just wished that Noctis could be honest with him and tell him that they were dating. “Honestly, Cindy, I really don’t want to go on this camping trip.”

“It’ll be good for you,” Cindy offered. “The guys really miss hanging out with you. Now that Noctis has worked through his shit and gotten his head out of his ass, he wants to keep you around for a long time.”

“Why?” Prompto asked. “I’m just causing him pain. And he’s dating Axis, so isn’t that making things more complicated for him?”

Cindy sighed and looked at Noctis angrily. He caught her gaze and looked at her in surprise. “What’s up?” Noctis asked.

“When you’re on this trip, talk to Prompto about Axis,” Cindy said accusingly. Noctis looked startled, then flushed in embarrassment. Prompto looked away, unable to address the feelings Noctis had for someone other than him. It was entirely selfish, and he was only receiving what he had given Noctis when he had dated Nyx. “Straighten things out so you can stop torturing Prompto here. And make up your mind for once.”

“Alright,” Noctis replied. 

“I heard my name,” Axis said as he came out of the back. He glared at Prompto as he did everything he could to make himself as small as possible. 

“We’re just talking about how Noctis is going to make amends with Prompto this weekend when they’re camping,” Cindy said with a devilish grin. “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Camping?” Axis asked. His eyes narrowed at Prompto, and he had the sensation that Axis wanted to hit him. “You two have fun.”

“They will,” Cindy said. 

Prompto was quick to escape the conversation as quickly as possible. He made his way to the back and started on the dishes, knowing that there was still much to be done before they closed. The others would finish cleaning up everything else since the dishes were the most daunting task, and a reason to be removed from any conversations. He didn’t realize that Axis wasn’t coming on the trip, but he was worried that Cindy only goaded him on to be angrier with him.

While he was in the middle of doing the dishes, Prompto felt a rush of surprise and fear as someone grabbed his hair and yanked it hard, pulling his head back angrily. He let out a hiss of pain, trying to see who had grabbed him so hard. Of course it was Axis. He was stronger and older that Prompto, the morose man surprisingly strong. Tears gathered in the corners of Prompto’s eyes, the pain of having his hair pulled and grabbed onto so hard making them water immediately.

“You think I’m going to give Noctis up for you?” Axis demanded. “After you’ve already gotten your claws into Tredd? You better find a way to get out of this camping trip now. Otherwise you’re going to regret it.”

“Axis, what the fuck?” Noctis called behind them. Axis released them and Prompto clutched the edges of the industrial sized sink, panting and breathless as he couldn’t stop crying from the pain. “Get the fuck out. Now.”

Prompto almost thought he was talking about him, until Axis stalked away angrily, leaving Prompto alone in the back with Noctis. This was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to disappear and be left alone. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t interfere with you two. Please. I’ll stay home from this camping trip.”

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he stood next to him. Prompto had resumed doing the dishes, trying to blink away his tears while he looked at the dirty tray he was scrubbing, sniffling a bit to try and keep his act together. “Prompto, stop. Look at me.”

His breath shaking, Prompto looked up at Noctis, his stomach fluttering at how beautiful he was while his heart was breaking at how much he hated him. It was what he deserved for making Noctis wait so long, only for him to be too damaged to even be of interest to anyone anymore. A thought crossed his mind that if he went back to Nyx then at least he would know what he was getting and wouldn’t be alone.

“How long as he been doing that shit?” Noctis asked. “Since he started?”

“Basically,” Prompto replied. “I know it’s my fault for not quitting sooner. If I just respected your space more then you and Axis could be happy together without me being around.”

“Wait. What?” Noctis looked at him in bewilderment, and Prompto found it hard to maintain eye contact. “Axis and I aren’t dating. We were hooking up for a while, but I put a stop to that a few weeks ago. We never had a relationship or anything.”

“But…” Prompto was confused. Axis had told him that they were dating, and he had even found them making out in an alleyway. If they were just hooking up then it explained the sexual connection, just like Prompto had with Tredd, but it didn’t explain Axis’s anger and hatred towards him. “Axis said… He said that you were trying to forget me and that I needed to quit working here soon to make things easier on you.”

“And you believed him?” Noctis asked in surprise.

Prompto flushed in embarrassment, an anger churning in him that he had to keep in check. “It wasn’t as if you guys made it obvious that you wanted anything to do with me. And then I saw you and him making out one time and I figured that he was right. With how you guys have barely been talking to me, it didn’t exactly indicate that he was wrong either.”

“Fuck,” Noctis cussed. “Prompto, none of what Axis has told you is true, but you’re right on one thing. We didn’t really give you any evidence that he was wrong. Even though, and let me be explicit on this, he is not telling you the truth on anything. The only fact that he might have been right about is that I was hooking up with him, as much as I hate to admit it. But I don’t do that anymore. Not since I realized how he was treating you.”

There was a silence, the water still running in the sink. Prompto turned to it and quickly shut it off, his arms covered in water and soap from the scrubbing. He didn’t know what to say. Everything Axis had done had been his own doing and scheming? But then why? Why would he just hate Prompto so much that he was aggressive to the point of violence? His scalp ached painfully where Axis had tugged on his hair.

“I’m sorry, man,” Noctis said tearfully. “You’ve been suffering all this time, and then Axis came in and decided to be a jealous asshole and hurt you because I wouldn’t date him. It’s no wonder you’ve been avoiding us when all he did was tell you that we didn’t want you around, when it’s actually the opposite.”

“But the cake…” Prompto attempted to point out.

“Axis threw out the cake you made, and Ignis didn’t have the heart to tell you since he knew you would have worked so hard on it.”

“I really did.” Prompto’s heart ached, wondering how he could have been so wrong, thinking the worst of the people who cared about him. But then that didn’t explain the fact how Ignis and Gladio never spent any time with him, and it still didn’t help that Noctis needed space from him. It didn’t explain the fact that their lives were so much easier without him in it.

“_What’s going on?_” Ignis asked as he stepped into the back. He paused when he saw both Noctis and Prompto with tears in their eyes. “_Axis just quit._”

“_Apparently Axis has been telling Prompto for some time a bunch of lies_,” Noctis signed in anger and frustration. “_I caught him back here basically being violent towards him._”

Ignis’s eyes widened in shock and anger. “_What did he do to you?_”

“_He just grabbed my hair and pulled it a bit_,” Prompto replied, blushing in shame that he had been found like that.

“_He what?!_” Cindy demanded as she came in at that moment. “_Ignis, tell me that fucker isn’t coming back? We should press charges on him!_”

“_It’s fine_,” Prompto signed dismissively. “_It’s not a big deal._”

“_The hell it isn’t!_” Noctis signed angrily. “_Do you really think so little of yourself that you just let that shit go?_”

Prompto felt another surge of anger, knowing that it was an unfair question. “_You know I do! After all the shit my dad put me through, of course I have problems. And then Axis was telling me every fucking day that all of you hate me. Plus it’s not exactly like you proved him otherwise! Stop making it seem like you understand what’s going on because none of you have been there for me and want to come in and play the savior when I’m just trying to survive._”

He had enough. He was tired of people his life and coming back in like they could just abandon him when being friends with him wasn’t convenient anymore. There had been so much heartache when they stopped talking to him, the only support system he had just disappearing in the blink of an eye, and they couldn’t even see that. They only saw brief glimpses of what he was dealing with and then went on their merry way without so much as a passing thought.

Prompto angrily stormed off, not worrying about the camping trip or how shocked or upset anyone looked. He was tired of keeping everything bottled inside, all the pain and suffering, while they didn’t so much as care. They said they cared, but at the end of the day, Prompto was alone and tired. No one was there for him like they had promised, and he needed to just recuse himself from their lives before he fooled himself into thinking they were.

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked in surprise as he stepped into the bakery. Prompto took off his apron and tossed it on the counter. “Prompto, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Prompto snapped angrily, surprising Gladio. “I quit. I quit this job, I quit living with Ardyn, I quit being around anyone and everyone. I’m calling up Tredd and going to Altissia. I’m just done.”

Prompto walked towards the door, but Gladio grabbed him quickly and pulled him into a hug. He struggled against the muscular man’s grip, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. “My mom always said a hug is the fastest way to calm someone down.”

“Let me go!” Prompto exclaimed, struggling against his body.

“Not until you calm down,” Gladio replied. Prompto eventually stopped struggling, knowing it was the fastest was for Gladio to let him go. He oddly felt calmer as Gladio hugged him, his grip against Prompto’s small frame warm to the touch. “There? Feel better?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied. “Now can you let me go?”

“Nope. This is an extra long hug for good measure.” Gladio held him in his grip for a little while longer before letting him go. “Now, mind telling me what’s going on?”

“I do mind,” Prompto said, still angry. “Everyone expects things to go back to normal overnight like you all didn’t betray my trust right when Nyx broke my heart. How do you expect me to go camping with you guys when you’ve all shown me how little my friendship is worth?”

Gladio looked surprised, but Prompto was still angry. “You’re right, man. We’ve promised to help then just abandoned you. This weekend is meant to not make up for it but be a refresher so we can all start to build from it. It’s gonna take a while for us to apologize and truly make up for it, but I want to try. If you don’t think you can do it, then I understand.”

Prompto’s anger softened a little at that, a surge of guilt going through him. He had a right to be angry, his therapist even told him as much, but he didn’t feel much like staying angry at Gladio or anyone else. He felt himself deflate, his anger leaving his body as he slouched in defeat. While he was mad at Axis and everyone else for leaving him alone in the world, he knew that he was also keeping himself busy to avoid them.

“Fine,” Prompto said with a sigh. “It’s going to be messy, and awkward, and uncomfortable. And I’m pretty sure you’re going to realize that I’m not worth it in the end.”

“You’re right that it’s going to be uncomfortable and all that,” Gladio said with his usual grin. “But we get to decide if you’re worth it, and we already have. So come on, Prom. Let’s go camping.”

They closed up quickly, and Prompto felt awkward for having reacted so strongly. He always felt that way whenever he felt anything strongly, whether it was a positive or negative emotion, and his therapist was working with him to try and fix it. But it was slow going, and he doubted he would ever feel fully healed. Not after Nyx.

Noctis had a really nice luxury car, something called a Reglia. Either way it was a car that Prompto couldn’t afford, at least not unless his grandfather decided to endow him with anything in the immediate future. He doubted that would be the case since that meant his father would want to monopolize on the money. If his father knew how much he was making off of commissions then he would immediately demand some sort of payment for raising him. They took the Regalia out of town, with Ignis at the wheel, and to a campground that Prompto suspected was private and reserved for the wealthy.

The campground was in the middle of a forest, with a fire pit already set up and ready to go. Nearby there was a lake for fishing, something that Noctis was likely going to spend most of his time doing. Prompto could hear the cries of chocobos nearby, and it almost made him forget the awkward car ride to the grounds. Gladio had all the camping gear, Ignis had all the cookware, and Noctis had all the fishing rods. Prompto felt awkward and left out until Ignis indicated that he should take some photos, so he obliged and found himself almost having fun like he used to with his friends.

“_Prompto, you can sleep in the tent with me_,” Gladio offered as he was setting up the tents. 

“_You and Ignis are dating_,” Prompto argued. “_You should sleep together._”

“_Noct is a huge perv though and I don’t want him to take advantage_,” Gladio replied, making Prompto blush.

“_I think I can take him_,” Prompto signed while Noctis was blushing quite a bit. He smiled, even though he didn’t feel like it and his stomach was doing all sorts of flips that he shouldn’t have felt. “_Sleep with Ignis._”

“_You saw what he said_,” Gladio signed to Ignis. “_We have to have sex tonight._”

“_That is not what he said_,” Ignis signed with a grin. Prompto had a feeling that they were going to do just that, though. “_Food is ready. Let’s eat._”

There were four fold out chairs around the fire that Noctis had going, and Prompto had the impression that all of them had been camping before. Prompto had never been camping before, he never had any friends to go camping with, so he awkwardly followed suit and sat down next to Noctis once Ignis handed him a hot plate of food freshly prepared from the campfire. They sat in a tense silence while they ate, and once again Prompto was amazed by the flavors Ignis was able to create, especially over an open flame.

“_So tell us what Axis made you believe_,” Noctis signed after a while. “_Because I’m sure all of our behavior was unhelpful in making you think otherwise._”

Prompto hesitated, feeling apprehensive about broaching the topic. Finally, he sighed and told them as he stared into the fire. He told them about how Axis had made him think that Noctis wanted him gone, about how Ignis only wanted him there because he hadn’t found his replacement yet, about how Gladio was only friends with him because his mother was forcing him to be kind. Then he explained how every time he was trying to prove him wrong, not believing anything Axis said, there would always be something to prove him right. After each incidence, he would busy himself in his work so he didn’t have to feel the pain. He had only just decided to give up when Axis showed him the cake he made Ignis in the trash, evidence enough that his presence was no longer valued.

“_That little shit_,” Gladio signed, his eyes dark like he was plotting something. “_I swear I could kill him._”

“_None of that stuff is true_,” Ignis offered Prompto. “_Noctis wanted to put space between you two because he was worried about his own stuff, and he was upset about taking it out on you. We really didn’t mean to create an environment where you felt so alone._”

“_Nothing will really fix what we’ve done because we’ve already done it_,” Noctis continued. “_All I can offer is the chance to fix it and once and for all not be a source of your pain anymore. I’m sorry for even hurting you in the first place. I was… I was having issues with admitting that I like men, and I was taking it out on you because you… You were the first guy I was ever really attracted to. Full warning, I still am._”

Prompto blushed brightly at the admission, his heart beating so loud he was sure that they could all hear it over the sound of the crackling fire. He knew he was attracted to Noctis, in love with him even, but he wasn’t sure if making such an admission was a good idea right now. He was still scarred, broken, and bruised. He wasn’t someone who was meant for romance or relationships on a more intimate level. At best, Noctis would have sex with him and they would go back to being friends. At worst, his heart would be broken all over again.

“_I’m glad to know you guys don’t hate me_,” Prompto finally admitted, unable to look Noctis in the eye, remembering how he would be sharing a tent with him. “_And you aren’t with Axis anymore?_”

“_Hell no_,” Noctis replied. “_If I had known how bad he was towards you, I would’ve ended it a while ago. But we weren’t even dating, Prompto. We were just hooking up. I couldn’t tell you the first thing about him._”

“_Is that healthy?_” Prompto asked. Ignis and Gladio grinned at Noctis, like Prompto was asking a question they had asked him a million times before.

“_Not particularly._” Noctis looked both guilty and ashamed. “_It was an outlet while I tried to sort out how I felt._”

“_Well I hope he was good at least._” Prompto grinned while Gladio and Ignis snorted in laughter. “_And I guess it was good practice for the future._”

Gladio guffawed, a loud deep belly laugh that broke the tension in the group. They all laughed, their discomfort turning into a comfortable friendship that they once had before Axis came along and ensured Prompto’s isolation and despair. The conversation was done with for now as they moved onto more comfortable topics, just catching up with each other’s lives. When the night began to get late, Prompto found himself yawning and then felt a flutter of nervousness when he thought about sharing a tent with Noctis. Maybe he should have taken Gladio up on that offer. But Ignis was already heading to bed, Gladio close behind, leaving Noctis and him alone while they had to put out the fire and get ready for a night in a tent and in their sleeping bags.

“I can help you put out the fire,” Prompto offered nervously as Noctis grabbed the bucket of water nearby to douse the fire. 

“I got it,” Noctis replied nonchalantly as he dumped the bucket on the fire. It sizzled and steamed, and a plume of smoke rose from the pit, obscuring Prompto’s view of Noctis. When the smoke cleared, there was a seductive quality to Noctis’s gaze, his eyes almost beckoning him towards something else, something more. It was something Prompto didn’t know he was prepared to deal with.

“I’m going to bed then,” Prompto said as he got up and made his way to the tent. He climbed in without another word, quickly changing into sweatpants and a loose shirt so that he wasn’t caught in his underwear knowing that he was attracted to Noctis and Noctis was attracted to him. All he could think about as he got into the sleeping bag was that no matter how spacious the tent was, they would be sleeping in closed quarters.

He closed his eyes, willing his breathing to calm down, his mind racing between the desire he felt for Noctis and the pain he felt over everything that happened. Prompto felt Noctis enter the tent, pausing briefly before making his way to his sleeping bag. The tent was fairly spacious, but it wasn’t large enough for them not to run the risk of bumping into each other in the night. 

“You awake?” Noctis asked softly as he got in the sleeping bag.

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed, his heart pounding hard.

“I know I don’t have any place to ask this, but are you and Tredd dating?” Noctis asked. “I just need to know what my chances are.”

“I’m not dating him,” Prompto replied. “He asked me to move to Altissia, though. I was considering it before…”

“Before what?” Noctis sounded like he was trying to contain all manner of difficult emotions.

“Before you told me that you’re still attracted to me. Before you admitted to still loving me.” Prompto knew where this conversation was going, and he was terrified for what it would mean for him and the future. “I’m worried that I’m too wounded or broken to heal and be able to commit to a relationship, but… I don’t even know what I’m getting at.”

Noctis touched Prompto’s shoulder, and he turned around, seeing his face so startlingly close that it was visible even in the darkness. “You’re not too wounded or broken. You’re amazing, Prompto. You have gone through so much and still manage to smile and laugh and bring kindness to the world. I would wait ten years if it meant having a chance to be with you.”

Prompto felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest as he laid on his side, staring at Noctis laying in the same position. Noctis’s hand was still on his shoulder, and he came closer to Prompto, making him grateful that the darkness was hiding at least this blush. He was so wounded and pained, yet the very thought of being near Noctis like this made him lose all sense of any wound he suffered at his hand or otherwise.

“But why Axis?” Prompto asked impulsively. “He’s attractive and all, but really?”

“In my defense we hooked up before he got hired,” Noctis said. “I don’t want to talk about Axis right now, though. I want to know… If I wait for you, will you give us a chance?”

Prompto thought about it, knowing that he should just turn Noctis away, tell him that he wasn’t cut out for relationships like he thought. But there was another part of him that was too strong in his desire for him, and he realized that he had felt something for Noctis from the moment they met. Make up your mind already, Prompto told himself. If he didn’t pursue something with Noctis now then he would end up regretting it, and he knew it. There were some risks of heartbreak that were worth it.

There wasn’t much more to decide. Prompto pressed his lips against Noctis’s, to both of their surprise, the touch of his lips against Noctis’s sending a flurry of desire through him like a snow storm in the dead of winter. Every ounce of him was crying out to be held by Noctis, not because he was lonely or afraid, but because he genuinely loved and wanted to be with him. It made him disregard all the hurt he felt, all the pain that existed, and he admitted to himself that if Noctis wanted him for the rest of his life then he would happily comply.

Noctis’s tongue traced over his lips, and he shuddered in pure bliss as Noctis pressed his body against his, his hand smoothing down his arm and to the small of his back. He reached over and wrapped his arm around Noctis, kissing him intently and passionately, letting every emotion of love, desire, and pain flow through him and into his lips and tongue. They kissed for a long while, and while Prompto knew that he wanted more than anything to just spend the night entangled in Noctis’s arms, he also knew that he needed to take this slow if he really wanted to be with Noctis in the way he desired.

“We should stop,” Prompto said as he pulled away from him. “Six, I want to do more with you, but I also want to have a relationship that will last. I don’t want it to be like it was with Nyx. I want us to have a chance of a real relationship where we are equals and don’t just rely on sex as a way to communicate.”

He was admitting something deeply private about himself and his relationship with Nyx, something that was going to take a long time for him to heal from and work through. This was something that Noctis needed to know that he would be dealing with as well, something he had to be prepared to deal with or surrender the notion of them being together at all. Prompto’s heart was thudding painfully as he thought about how this could all result in a disaster even though he had just kissed him.

“Alright,” Noctis breathed. “I really want to touch you right now. But I want to be with you even more than that, and I think it’s important for us to take this one step at a time at a pace we’re both comfortable with. So does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied, his heart skipping a beat and his body straining against his mind telling them to stop. His body ached so badly to be touched by Noctis, but he wasn’t going to let that be the foundation of a terrible relationship. He didn’t want this to end in utter failure. “I guess your dad was right.”

“About what?” Noctis asked.

“I’m jumping at the opportunity to date you,” Prompto replied with a laugh.

Noctis kissed Prompto again, and he felt himself dissolving into his touch. But he honored Prompto’s request, and they stopped for the time being, both of them hungry for more but insistent on setting a pace where they would start a relationship based off of mutual love and support. Prompto didn’t know how long he would hold out against Noctis’s touch, though, feeling that it wouldn’t be very long at all.

Instead, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, neither of them willing to let go of each other now that they had finally agreed to give each other a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto: I'm angry  
Gladio: I must squeeze you and never let go! *hugs Prompto tightly*  
Prompto: *meows, hisses, struggles like an angry cat then gives up*  
Gladio: It worked!
> 
> ***  
Ignis and Gladio in the other tent:  
Ignis: So you think they're screwing?  
Gladio: Nah, but Noctis is sure as hell gonna try  
Ignis: Bets on if they get together?  
Gladio: No cause you know it's gonna happen
> 
> ***  
When writing this I was originally going to have Noctis and Prompto get together in a different way. Then I realized if I did it that way then the ending would be very different from what I wanted and would likely be more painful than necessary, so I decided to introduce it a bit earlier.


	27. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis enjoys camping

Noctis couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Axis had treated Prompto so terribly and made him feel so terrible due to some jealous desire for a relationship that wasn’t ever going to happen. Noctis had put an end to the arrangement he had with Axis weeks ago when Ignis had told him to put a stop to things. To think that Axis was still trying to torture and torment Prompto was unbelievable. To think that he had effectively isolated Prompto and made it so they had to work hard to undo whatever torture he had done to him was unbelievable.

He also couldn’t believe that Prompto was willing to look past that and still try and be with him. He couldn’t believe that, despite everything that had happened, Prompto still saw there was something of value in Noctis and that he wanted to start a relationship. It was as if as soon as Prompto really understood that Noctis loved him, he was ready to try something that neither of them thought was possible. He wanted to monopolize each and every time he had with Prompto, but he had to respect his space and boundaries as Prompto had respected him. If Prompto wanted to take it slow, and with good reason, then he was going to take it slow.

Finally, he couldn’t believe that he had spent the entire night in Prompto’s arms, holding him in turn, wanting nothing more than to give himself over to Prompto completely but understanding and respecting his need to take things slow. He had a feeling that Nyx always took the opportunity to overwhelm his senses and make him want to give into any pleasure he gave him, and Noctis didn’t want that. He wanted Prompto to not only desire him but also ask to be with him.

When Noctis woke up, it was late morning and Prompto was still fast asleep in his arms, practically curled against his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, his face flushed with desire as he thought about how Prompto was actually in his arms. He suspected the only reason why he had woken up at all was because Gladio was being intentionally loud, trying to wake them up just by making loud noises. Prompto shifted a bit in his sleep, inhaling deeply while he wrapped his arms around Noctis and pulled him close. 

Noctis’s heart was beating rapidly, his groin aching uncomfortably, unwilling to leave Prompto’s side. He smoothed his hand over Prompto’s back, rubbing it lightly, tracing his spine. As he watched Prompto shudder and blush, he wondered if Prompto knew it was him holding him or if he was dreaming of Nyx. Anxiety flooded through him as Prompto traced his hand down Noctis’s back and to his ass, caressing it lightly. He was already straining with great difficulty, and Prompto wasn’t making it any easier.

“Mmm,” Prompto moaned, half asleep, his eyes still closed. “Why do you always smell so good, Noct?”

“Deodorant typically,” Noctis murmured with a chuckle. Prompto froze, acknowledging that he was not actually dreaming, and his eyes fluttered open, his hand pulling away from Noctis’s ass quickly. Noctis only chuckled again. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Sorry,” Prompto said as his face flushed red. “I thought I was dreaming.”

“I still think I’m dreaming,” Noctis replied. “Cheesy line, I know. Can I kiss you?”

“I have morning breath,” Prompto argued.

“So do I.” Noctis smiled and when Prompto nodded, he kissed him, his body flushed with desire. He pulled away after a moment, praying to the Six for the restraint he needed. “I have no clue how long I’m going to last like this.”

“Me too,” Prompto replied. “At least we made it one night.”

Nevertheless, they both got up and changed, their bodies and minds being tested before they could even get up for the day. Noctis stared at the curve of Prompto’s spine, his lithe limbs, his thighs beckoning to him without him even saying anything. Prompto caught him staring, but only because he was staring too, and he flashed a wicked grin at him, making him blush again. Noctis enjoyed how expressive Prompto was, and he couldn’t help but wonder just how expressive he would be underneath him.

“I’m not gonna last,” Prompto admitted. “Damn. I thought I had more resistance to temptation.”

“It’s good to know that I’m a temptation,” Noctis grinned as he looked at Prompto. “You said no sex. That doesn’t include other things, does it?”

Prompto blushed bright red. “No. I suppose it doesn’t.”

“Then we can still take this slow,” Noctis offered. “One step at a time. And then I can show you just how much I love you.”

“Okay.” Prompto was clearly embarrassed, blushing brightly, and looking like he wanted Noctis to do more than just talk about touching him.

“Come on,” Noctis said. “Before Gladio storms the tent and catches us in a compromised position.”

Prompto followed Noctis out of the tent where Gladio and Ignis were making breakfast over the campfire. They all greeted each other, and Gladio and Ignis looked expectantly between Noctis and Prompto, like they knew that something had changed and they were just waiting for the confirmation. Noctis smiled, particularly because Prompto was still blushing, and Gladio grinned.

“_What’s the plan for the day?_” Gladio signed once they were eating breakfast.

“_Fishing_,” Noctis signed immediately. It had been a while since he had the chance to sit by the water, let the line go, and hopefully reel in some fish. He was overdue for it and more than excited for the chance to do it again. “_There’s a chocobo farm nearby that I’d like to take Prompto to if we have the time. Sometimes the chocobos will wander in this area free too._”

“_Really?!_” Prompto signed excitedly. “_I really want to see some! Maybe we can go fishing for a while then check out the chocobos later?_”

“_That sounds like a great idea_,” Ignis interjected. “_I would like to go for a hike today._”

“_Great_,” Gladio replied. “_I’ll take you hiking while Noct and Prom go fishing and chocobo finding._”

Noctis tried not to hum in excitement at the idea of being alone with Prompto all day. He was thrilled that he had not only the opportunity to reconnect with Prompto but to also show him that he valued him as his new boyfriend. He thought about showering him in gifts and giving him a crown of gold and all manner of romantic things that the movies or books said, but he knew that wasn’t what Prompto wanted. Prompto wanted to spend time with them, to feel valued and appreciated despite his insecurities, to know that he was loved no matter what. Noctis didn’t know if he could ever convince Prompto fully that he was loved, but he was ready to start telling him every second of the day that he wanted to be with him and loved him.

“_I’m ready_,” Noctis signed. “_Let’s get going._”

“_Not so fast_,” Ignis chided. “_Let’s clean up first so that no hungry animals or beasts come through here._”

Noctis cleaned up quickly, and Prompto picked up behind him, taking care of all the things that he missed. He was too excited and knew that he was missing bits and pieces of cleaning up that Prompto naturally picked up on. There seemed to be a natural pattern that had developed without even talking about it, like they fit together so naturally that it was a surprise that they were never together from the beginning.

“_Sorry I’m such a mess_,” Noctis signed to Prompto when he picked up a plate that Noctis had missed entirely.

“_It’s alright_,” Prompto replied. “_I figured you were since Ignis has always had to pick up after you._”

They all laughed at that. “_He’s got you pegged, Noct_,” Gladio signed. “_I think we’re good. Let’s go._”

Noctis smiled and immediately grabbed his fishing gear, including a spare fishing rod for Prompto in case he wanted to fish with him. Prompto had his phone and camera at the ready, likely knowing that he wasn’t going to be doing much fishing. The area was absolutely beautiful and a place for Prompto to enjoy taking photos that he wouldn’t be able to take while in the city. Noctis was glad that Gladio recommended camping so Prompto had the opportunity to get out of the city and into the fresh air.

Gladio and Ignis went their separate ways from the campsite, heading towards the hiking trails, while Noctis and Prompto walked towards the lake. Prompto seemed to be forgetting his worry, taking photo after photo, including several selfies of them together, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel his energy and excitement. Noctis would do anything to take away any amount of pain he felt, but he knew there were some pains that wouldn’t just go away overnight. Whatever lies Axis had fed him about them would take energy and work to erase. Whatever insecurities and heartache Nyx wrought on him would take even longer to heal from. However his father had hurt him would likely take years and would possibly be an ongoing struggle. 

Noctis was lucky that his problems were minimal compared to Prompto’s. He knew that he had some trauma to work through with the loss of his mother, something he was working on step by step, and he had been able to work through his own difficulty with admitting that he was bisexual and in love with Prompto. There were things that would ultimately come up as time went on, but he was in a much better headspace to deal with them and he knew that he was relatively mentally well. It only made him affirm that he was going to be there for Prompto, to walk him through whatever tears and pain his heart felt, so that he could heal and find happiness.

The lake was glimmering in the sunlight when they approached the fishing dock, the call of the birds overhead beckoning them to relax and enjoy their time. Noctis loved to fish, and part of the reason for it was just how calming it was for him. Others found it boring, and he suspected Prompto would as well with his nervous energy, but he found a sort of peace in patiently waiting then the excitement of being able to reel in a fish. If he was successful, then he’d be able to catch dinner for them tonight. If he was unsuccessful, he was sure Gladio was going to torment him about it.

“Let me get this shot!” Prompto said quickly after Noctis was sitting on the edge of the dock, his line cast in the water. Prompto began to get into all manner of odd position, taking Noctis’s photo until Noctis was flushing in embarrassment. He knew he was fairly attractive, but he didn’t think he was cut out for the life of modeling. 

“Alright,” Noctis said finally. “Think you got it?”

“Sorry,” Prompto quickly apologized, flushing red. “The lighting was really good. I’ll show you later.”

“You’re good,” Noctis replied as he turned his attention back to the water beckoning him to just relax and enjoy. “I trust your expertise in that realm.”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to take some photos of the area,” Prompto offered.

“Go for it,” Noctis agreed with a smile. “I’m just going to be sitting here. Come back to me whenever you want. I’m not going anywhere.”

Prompto blushed and smiled, the promise that Noctis wasn’t disappearing echoing between them. It was more than just an assertion that Noctis was going to continue fishing. It was an assertion that he would be here for him no matter what. Prompto nodded and took off, and Noctis found his eyes wandering from the lake over to the areas where he had caught Prompto taking photos of things that Noctis could never pick up as photo worthy. He had a rare talent that was only getting more refined as time went on, and Noctis could only feel excitement from where his future would take him.

The only concern that Noctis had was his father. His father was still concerned about their friendship since he didn’t trust Prompto’s father at all. While he had conceded that they were okay to be friends for now, Noctis didn’t know how he would react if he knew they were dating. Would things be different if his father knew that Prompto had a rich grandfather in Niflheim who was blessing him with his inheritance and wasn’t with him for fame or fortune? Or would it only concern him more?

He wasn’t going to worry about it for now, especially since it didn’t change the fact that they were together now that Noctis truly cared for and loved Prompto. He was going to revel in the fact instead of worry about it. Worrying about what others thought or outside influences would only create more anxiety between them and make their relationship more difficult. The last thing either of them, especially Prompto, needed was something else to worry about. And Noctis was pretty sure Prompto was already worrying about them being together.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said when Prompto joined him on the dock after about an hour or two. Noctis had been lost in his thoughts, watching the water ebb and flow, the fish not biting yet. “Take some good photos?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied happily. Noctis noticed that Prompto was leaning against his arm naturally, as if there was little thought to them being connected, and he smiled from the simple pleasure it brought him. “There’s so much here to admire. I can’t wait to review them and see if anything’s good to add to the portfolio.”

“If you took it then I’m sure it’s amazing,” Noctis stated. He believed it to be true, and Prompto deserved to know it as truth. 

Prompto blushed at the compliment, smiling as he looked through the photos on his camera. He took a couple of selfies on them sitting on the dock, and Prompto blush in embarrassment when Noctis caught him off guard and kissed him in one of the photos. Noctis enjoyed watching Prompto get flustered from something as simple as a kiss, and he felt a pang of envy for being able to live life with sure pure emotions. It made the pain so much more intense, but he had a feeling that it made love and desire more intense as well.

“Are the fish biting?” Prompto asked as Noctis turned his attentions back to the water, albeit with considerable difficulty.

“Not yet,” Noctis replied. “I might change the lure and see if I have better luck.”

He was about to reel it in when he felt a nibble on the line. A moment later, he was wrestling with a fish on the hook, reeling it in, careful to remember Ignis’s commands. Turn the rod towards the fish! Noctis gritted his teeth and grinned a bit, knowing that Ignis wasn’t particularly a fan of fishing but was supportive nonetheless. Prompto took photo after photo of the ordeal until Noctis had pulled in a rather large fish that would even sate Gladio’s appetite. Prompto had him pose for the successful catch before he added it to the bucket set aside for his catches and recast the line.

“It’s not all boring,” Prompto mused as they settled back into their spots at the edge of the dock. “I mean… Not to say fishing is boring at all.”

“No it is if you’re not the one doing it,” Noctis offered. “And even then, it’s great for taking naps between catches. Or for kissing you.”

Noctis leaned over and kissed Prompto again, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to keep his hands off him for long. He wouldn’t do anything that Prompto didn’t consent to, and right now Prompto was kissing him back. There was the fire and passion of desire mixed with the heat of the sun beating down on them despite the cooler weather, and the taste of Prompto’s lips against his was stirring something familiar in between his thighs, only stronger and more intense than anything he had felt before. No one could compete with how he felt for Prompto.

“Mmmnn,” Prompto moaned gently into the kiss as their tongues danced, and Noctis forgot all about the fishing. He set the pole to the side, right next to Prompto’s phone and camera, and wrapped his arms around Prompto, pulling him further into the kiss, their torsos pressed against each other as much as they could while sitting on the pier. Noctis continued to vigorously kiss Prompto, his passion for him spilling over, lips trailing down to his neck.

“Ahh,” Prompto moaned as Noctis kissed his neck, very clearly an erogenous zone for him. “Noct…”

“Mmm,” Noctis murmured back into his neck as he used his lips and tongue to caress him, gentle and careful to not leave a mark.

“We should stop,” Prompto said, moaning between breaths. “Otherwise I won’t be able to if we keep going. They could come back at any time.”

“You’re right,” Noctis conceded. He anticipated that Nyx was not the sort to take that as a means to stop, instead using it as an excuse or permission to continue. Noctis wasn’t going to follow that same trend. He pulled away from Prompto, both of their faces flushed red, and smiled at him sheepishly. “Sorry, Prom. Guess I kind of forgot myself there.”

“I did too,” Prompto agreed. “Thank you for stopping.”

“You said you were done, so that’s all that it takes,” Noctis said with a shrug.

“Not to compare you to Nyx, but… Nyx never stopped,” Prompto replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but there were times when he would use his sexual prowess as a way to end an argument or something. Looking back, I see now it was just to shut me up and get me to listen to him.”

“I’m never going to do that,” Noctis insisted. “I’m not the type to ignore whether or not you’re consenting, no matter how much I want to hold you. And if we have a problem, we talk it through, not run away from it or hide it under sex or something. If I’m ever too horny then I’ll invest in a toy and print out your picture.”

“Noct!” Prompto laughed in embarrassment as he shoved him playfully. When they stopped laughing, Prompto looked at him seriously. “Thank you, Noct. I appreciate it. And I will do the same. I have to admit, though, I guess I really don’t know how a healthy relationship looks, so it’s something I’m trying to figure out still.”

“Man, same,” Noctis replied with a smile. “I mean, I dated freaking Lunafreya, socialite and heiress by trade. And then I went straight to just hooking up with Axis. We’re figuring this out together.”

Prompto smiled at that then looked down at Noctis’s fishing rod. “I think you have a bite!”

Noctis grabbed for the rod, not fast enough, and it flew into the water. “Aw man. That was my favorite. Prom, be careful!”

Prompto was leaning over the dock, trying to grab the fishing rod before it sank, but Noctis could see what was going to happen before it did. He reached out to provide support for Prompto, but he didn’t get there in time, and Prompto toppled over into the water with a loud, and rather large, splash. Noctis got drenched, and Prompto came up for air rather quickly. He was smiling, and Noctis looked at him in concern until he held up the fishing rod in his right hand.

“Got it!” Prompto cheered, making Noctis laugh hysterically.

“I swear, only my boyfriend,” Noctis replied, still laughing, as he reached out for Prompto’s hand. Prompto handed him the fishing rod instead.

“I think the fish is still on the line,” Prompto explained.

He pulled himself out of the water with upper body strength that he didn’t look like he had, collapsing on the dock next to Noctis in a wet heap while Noctis reeled the line in. Sure enough, there was a fish still on the line, one that looked to be a big as Prompto’s torso. He put it in the bucket and turned to his boyfriend, still lying on the dock in a wet heap, his jeans and shirt clinging to his skin, showing off areas that Noctis had yet to explore.

“We should get dried off and changed,” Noctis said as he looked as the sunlight reflected in Prompto’s hair, his blue eyes shimmering like the lake, his freckles dancing on his skin. 

“You just want to see me naked,” Prompto teased.

“You’re right,” Noctis replied, making Prompto blush. “I want to see you naked, and I want to hold you and caress you until all your sorrows and pain has been washed away and replaced with love and adoration.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Prompto replied. There were goosebumps on his skin, though, and he looked chilled from the cool spring air. He smiled at Noctis, making Noctis’s stomach and heart do flips and somersaults, and then looked up at the sky. “Huh, I think I’ve thought of a new project to work on.”

“You going to tell me about it?” Noctis asked with a smile.

“Nope,” Prompto replied. He was grinning in a way that Noctis hadn’t seen before. It was the type of smile that someone got when they were contented with life, happy right where they were despite all the pain and misfortune that life may have wrought. “But you’ve influenced it.”

Noctis felt himself fall in love with Prompto more and wondered how that was even possible. It was almost the same pain as heartache, but so much sweeter, a gentle yearning that made him want to reach out and kiss Prompto a million times. For him to smile like that and think about him was something that brought so much joy to Noctis’s heart that he couldn’t fathom just how deep his love for Prompto went. It was the type of love that would easily carry him through any difficult times.

“What?” Prompto asked when he caught Noctis smiling at him.

“Nothing,” Noctis replied. “Just thinking about how much I love and adore you.”

Prompto blushed in embarrassment, sitting up and looking at Noctis. “I realize I haven’t said it back, and I guess it’s because I’m worried about what that means. When I told Nyx, he only took advantage and broke my heart. But with you, I don’t feel like that’s going to be the case, and I hope I’m not wrong. I love you, Noctis, and I hope that one day I can say that without worrying or being afraid.”

“I guess we’ll just have to take a lifetime to find out,” Noctis said as he stood up and held a hand out to Prompto. Prompto looked at him with an innocence that made his heart cry for his joy and love of the blond. “Come on. Let’s get you dried off so we can see some chocobos.”

“Yes!” Prompto replied as he took Noctis’s hand and stood up. Noctis pulled him into his arms and kissed him briefly before he let him go.

They grabbed their gear, Prompto helping Noctis carry the heavy bucket with the two fish he caught, and headed back to camp, soaking wet from the fight for the fishing rod. As they made their way back to the camp, they were joking, laughing, and Noctis was thrilled to see Prompto smiling and enjoying himself for the first time in so long. It was like there was a fog lifting from their lives, and now that they were together there was hope for the future. He wanted nothing more than to continue with this lifestyle, loving and rejoicing in everything that Prompto was.

“_What the hell happened?_” Ignis signed when they made it back to camp. He looked a bit sweaty, as did Gladio, and they were both preparing lunch for themselves. It was apparent that he was referring to Prompto’s drenched appearance, but Gladio was smiling at how close they appeared to be.

“_I saved a fishing rod_,” Prompto signed as Noctis took the bucket and set it down. “_It was Noct’s favorite._”

Ignis rolled his eyes at Noctis. “_You are dragging even your boyfriend into your obsession with your fishing poles._”

“_How did you know we’re dating?_” Prompto asked with a blush.

“_It’s kind of obvious_,” Gladio replied with a grin. “_You two have been pining for each other for so long that it’s easy to tell when something’s changed. You both look happier._”

“_I am_,” Noctis signed with a smile at Prompto, who looked at him and smiled in return. Usually he would look away, but now he was looking at Noctis with the same smile and blush he would normally hide. Noctis felt a thrill go through him. 

“_You two go get changed then since you’re both wet_,” Ignis signed. “_I’ll make you some lunch, and then we’ll all go to the chocobo farm._”

“_On it!_” Prompto nearly jumped into the tent to get changed, and Noctis followed closely behind.

When they were in the tent together, and Noctis was trying not to focus on Prompto as he changed his clothes. Prompto kept his back to him as he took off his drenched shirt then began to unbuckle his pants. He paused and turned, catching Noctis staring at him. Noctis only grinned in devious embarrassment and shrugged. Prompto was topless, his pants half unbuttoned, his briefs exposed, temping Noctis to do more than just stare.

“Sorry?” Noctis offered with another shrug. “What can I say? You’re hot. Of course I’m gonna stare.”

“It’s… Fine,” Prompto said in embarrassment. “I kind of like that you stare at me.”

“Then please continue,” Noctis replied.

Prompto proceeded to undress, taking his jeans off with intention, a bit slower than if he had just done it without knowing Noctis was staring. He blushed as he then took off his briefs, and Noctis could only stare, mouth slightly open. Prompto had fairly toned features, a body that was slim but clearly well maintained. His hip bones only drew Noctis’s eyes towards his thighs, lean and muscular, indicative of all the running he did to stay in shape. But what enticed Noctis even more was what was between his thighs, his groin straining uncomfortably against his pants as he stared at Prompto’s hard cock. He had the sudden urge to put his cock in his mouth and suck it like a lollipop.

“Six help me,” Noctis groaned slightly. “You’re so fucking hot, Prompto, you don’t even realize it. All I want to do is touch you.”

“You can if you want,” Prompto replied with a blush. “I want you to touch me.”

“Hurry up you two!” Gladio yelled, interrupting their conversation. “Otherwise we’re going to miss the chocobos.”

Noctis and Prompto both blushed, their conversation shelved for another time. “Well I guess I need to get dressed,” Prompto said, although his eyes looked like he was begging to be touched before he put his clothes on.

“I do too,” Noctis said. “Guess we should revisit this later tonight?”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed. He grabbed his clothes and began to pull them on. 

As Noctis changed his clothes, he noticed Prompto staring at him as well, and he took extra time to undress so that Prompto could get a similar show to the one he received. He was just as hard as Prompto was, his desire evident as his groin ached for Prompto, but he pulled his clothes on the same as Prompto did. It didn’t take long for him to go flaccid when he thought about Luna or Axis and laughed at the knowledge that his exes were what did the trick.

“_What’s so funny?_” Gladio asked as they stepped out of the tent.

“_It’s not something I should discuss_,” Noctis said with a laugh. “_Let’s just say that whenever I need to calm down I think of Luna or Axis and I’m immediately put in my place._”

They all laughed at that as Ignis handed them both a sandwich to eat. “_Glad to know that you finally got some taste_,” Ignis signed as he indicated to Prompto. “_If he ever gives you trouble, come to me. I’ll set him straight._”

“_Well, straight isn’t necessarily the best word to use_,” Noctis replied with a grin.

They all laughed then ate quickly so there was time left in the day to go to the nearby chocobo farm. Noctis could tell that Prompto was getting more and more excited as they set out, nearly vibrating in his skin in his desire to see the large feathery birds. Noctis didn’t see the obsession with them, but Prompto was clearly thrilled and Noctis wasn’t about to take that from him. It was like fishing for him, after all. They may not understand it, but they supported his hobbies, just as he supported theirs.

The chocobo farm was closer than they expected, and Prompto gasped in delight at the first sight of the birds before he happily ran ahead of them, his camera ready to take as many photos as he was able. Noctis smiled as he watched him run off, grateful to see Prompto happy for the first time in a long time. When he thought about it, his boyfriend had never even seemed this happy when he was with Nyx. It was always survival for him, and right now he didn’t have to worry so much about making it from one day to the next.

“_Looks like we’ve finally gotten through to him_,” Gladio signed in relief. “_I’m sure when the trip is over he’ll have some other difficulties, but we just have to be there for him._”

“_I’m not going anywhere_,” Noctis affirmed. Prompto looked back to them and waved them on, trying to get them to join in his excitement. Noctis smiled and indicated they were catching up.

“_It’s good that you’re there for him in a romantic capacity as well_,” Ignis agreed. “_But chances are he’ll have some intimacy issues after Nyx._”

“_We’ve talked about it a bit_,” Noctis confirmed. “_I’m prepared to deal with it with him and support him through his healing. Otherwise I shouldn’t be with him._”

“_Good_,” Gladio replied. “_Because if you break his heart, I’m kicking your ass._”

“_You have full permission from me to do just that if that happens. I’m never letting him go if I can help it._” Noctis smiled at them. “_Come on. Prom’s waiting._”

They caught up to Prompto, who was brimming with excitement, and Noctis watched as he jumped from place to place, smiling and exclaiming at all the chocobos on the farm. One of the employees there offered for them to take the chocobos on a trail ride, and Prompto nearly fainted in his excitement. Noctis gripped his arm to steady him while he took gil out of his pocket and handed it to the employee for all of them to enjoy. Soon enough, they were all on chocobos, riding them on a designated trail for those who wanted the full chocobo riding experience.

Noctis noticed how there were a lot of parents with their children there, and he had the sense that this was part of Prompto’s childhood that he never got to enjoy. Prompto seemed to notice it too and started to look self-conscious, but they were quick to pull him out of it. Gladio challenged Prompto to a race. Before Noctis or Ignis could keep up, they were far ahead of them, Prompto laughing all the while. Noctis was grateful that they were there, enjoying something that brought Prompto genuine joy, and he had the sense of being fulfilled in a way he hadn’t felt before. It must have really been a type of love that he had never experienced before.

Prompto won the race, and Noctis had the sneaking suspicion that it was because Gladio let him win. They were there for a few hours, until the sun began to set and they were all exhausted. Prompto was probably the most exhausted out of them, and Noctis kept his arm around his waist to walk with him back to the camp once it was time to go back. Noctis’s muscles ached from riding, but he still felt a desire in him that wasn’t going to easily go away without some sort of divine intervention. They made their way back to camp, and they started on getting a fire going and Ignis began working on dinner.

Prompto sat next to Noctis while they ate, taking out his camera and showing Noctis all the photos he took. Noctis smiled as he looked at Prompto’s pure talent with the camera, enjoying how Prompto was leaning so far over to show him that their shoulders were touching. There was so much talent within Prompto that it was no wonder that he ended up having his work displayed in Altissia and that patrons from all over were asking for prints or commissions. 

He looked up at Prompto as he was explaining the lighting and the reason why he took the photo of the trees and impulsively kissed him. Prompto was clearly surprised, but Noctis could feel him melt into his kiss, and his eyes closed as he savored Prompto’s heavenly lips. His tongue caressed Prompto’s and he held Prompto with his fingers as the back of his neck, his thumb caressing Prompto’s cheek.

“Alright you two,” Gladio called, interrupting their kiss. “Ignis and I are about to puke. It’s like watching my brother deciding he wants to date Ignis’s brother.”

“If you don’t like it then don’t look,” Noctis said and signed with a grin. He pulled away nevertheless, and Prompto resumed looking through his photos in embarrassment. “_Besides, you’re just jealous that Ignis isn’t about to go kissing you in public like that._”

Gladio looked at Ignis, who only shrugged. “_He knows me well._”

They laughed at that, even Prompto joining in. Gladio caught Ignis off guard, though, and stole a kiss from him, leaving him flushed with embarrassment and pleasure. Noctis was so happy to see that Ignis had found someone who loved him so deeply. He had closed himself off to the world for so long that Noctis was worried he would never be able to reach out beyond himself or his bakery to find someone like Gladio. Asking Gladio to try and be friends with him was a good idea, although he doubted that he would have had to even do that with how much Gladio obviously liked him when he first saw him. 

There was a squawking in the nearby distance, making Prompto look up and around. Noctis explained to Ignis that there was the call of a chocobo nearby, and Ignis nodded. A moment later, the chocobo roaming walked into their camp, drawn by the fire and the smell of food. Prompto looked at the chocobo in hushed excitement, and Noctis cautioned him not to jump out of his chair and approach him. Instead, the chocobo came up to them all, sniffing them and determining if they were trust worthy. When it approached Prompto, he held out his hand and it nuzzled its beak into his palm, indicating that he trusted Prompto above all of them. A moment later, it sat down next to him and squawked at him until he sat on the ground with him and curled up against the feathery beasts’s large body. It chirped in satisfaction then rested its head on Prompto’s lap.

“_Well I just lost my boyfriend to a chocobo_,” Noctis signed and they all laughed. “_Maybe one day I’ll get him back._”

“_That’s unlikely_,” Ignis confirmed as Prompto stroked the chocobo’s beak. 

They all sat around the campfire for a while, discussing nothing in particular, and at one point Noctis attempted to join Prompto with the chocobo. The chocobo eyed him suspiciously, but it gave Noctis the approval when it sensed Prompto approved of him. He sat next to his boyfriend, leaning against the bird, and put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders. Prompto leaned into his chest, and Noctis felt the same joy he always felt with Prompto rush through him. They continued their conversation naturally until Noctis found himself drifting off to sleep, the warmth of the fire and the softness of the chocobo lulling him into a peaceful sleep as he pulled Prompto closer.

“Noct,” Prompto said softly in his ear after a time. Noctis couldn’t be sure how long it was, but when he opened his eyes he noticed that Gladio and Ignis were already asleep and the fire was down to embers. “Let’s get to bed. The chocobo wants to leave too.”

The chocobo was shifting restlessly, so Noctis got up quickly, pulling Prompto with him. As the chocobo got up, it chirped at them in gratitude, then it took off into the night. Noctis, still feeling like he was on the edge of his dreams, helped Prompto put the rest of the fire out then made his way to the tent, Prompto following behind him. Being inside the tent seemed to wake him up more as he remembered staring at Prompto naked, and he turned to Prompto, his grogginess gone. In its place was desire and a hunger to be with his boyfriend, to hold him in his arms in whatever way Prompto wanted him to.

“We should get some sleep,” Prompto said quietly.

“Okay,” Noctis replied, acknowledging that Prompto could be too tired to do anything more than sleeping in each other’s arms.

Noctis turned around and away from Prompto to take off his clothes and throw his night sweats on. He took off his pants, trying not to look at Prompto so he didn’t feel tempted, then paused when he felt Prompto’s hand on his shoulder. Noctis turned and saw Prompto standing there, naked and flushed with desire. He pulled Prompto into his arms immediately, kissing him vigorously as his hands clutched onto his bare hips, his desire and need to hold Prompto evident. He took the rest of his clothes off quickly then pressed his body against Prompto’s.

They both moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other’s, their hips pressed tight as if they were trying to get closer than physically possible. Gradually, they ended up on the ground, their hips grinding into each other, Noctis rubbing his cock against Prompto’s as he moaned from the throbbing pleasure at just that touch alone. Nothing felt as good as having Prompto beneath him. 

Prompto took their cocks in his hands and stroked them together, making Noctis shudder and spasm in time to his hands. Noctis wanted to pleasure Prompto, but right now all he could think about was how good Prompto’s hands felt as he oozed precum. Noctis stopped Prompto, knowing that he would lose himself quickly if this continued. Prompto looked at him in concern, but he only kissed him, his lips tracing down to his neck, his chest, his torso.

As Noctis took Prompto’s cock in his mouth, Prompto gasped and moaned, his back arching as his hands clutched the sleeping bags beneath him. Noctis felt his desire growing as he sucked on Prompto, his tongue moving up and down the length of his cock, tasting precum in his mouth. His hands caressed Prompto’s inner thighs, the fire of his skin beneath his only tantalizing him more.

“Ahhh Noct,” Prompto moaned as he thrust his hips upward. “I want… Nngh… Please I want you to feel good too.”

Noctis pulled away, wiping his mouth as he stared at Prompto with hungry eyes. “Turn around. No sex. I promise.”

Prompto nodded and complied, positioning himself on all fours. Noctis wanted nothing more than to enter Prompto, but Prompto had said no and he didn’t have lube or a condom. Even if Prompto wanted to, he couldn’t safely do it. Instead he instructed Prompto to keep his legs together and he put his cock between his thighs so that their cocks were rubbing against each other. Prompto let out a breathless moan as Noctis stroked their cocks, his mind going blank when he felt jolts of electricity coursing through his thighs and spreading out to all areas of his body.

When he thrust his hips, their cocks rubbing against each other as he used his hands to stroke them simultaneously, he felt the pleasure of his hips thrusting against Prompto’s bare ass while knowing that he was keeping to his word. Prompto was moaning, his back arching again. Noctis doubled over, his hips thrusting vigorously, and he felt himself about to come as he kissed the base of Prompto’s neck. Prompto let out a low moan as he came, and Noctis realized that he had touched his erogenous zone impulsively. A moment later, Noctis came, his body high from the euphoria of it all.

“Whoops,” Noctis muttered when he realized they had made a mess of one of the sleeping bags. “Guess we’ll have to share a sleeping bag.”

“That’s fine with me,” Prompto said as they began to clean up. “I don’t know how much sleep we’ll get though.”

“We can always sleep in,” Noctis offered. “I’ll text Gladio and tell him not to wake us.”

“He’ll know why,” Prompto pointed out.

“So?” Noctis grinned and got in the clean sleeping bag. He held his arms out for Prompto to join him. “Come on, Prom. You up for it?”

“Up being the operative term,” Prompto replied with a giggle. He climbed into Noctis’s arms, and Noctis felt another rush and thrill as they snuggled into the tight fit of one sleeping bag, their bodies pressed against each other as they faced each other and began kissing again.

For a long time they explored each other’s bodies with their hands, caressing each other’s chests, their torsos, their ass and cocks. Every ounce of Noctis was aching for Prompto’s touch, and he knew that no amount of fulfillment would ever be reached, only temporarily sated until he needed to hold and be held by him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much angst in recent chapters that I had to include a chapter of pure fluff and love. 
> 
> I have no shitposting for this chapter because a) I'm tired and b) there's so much fluff in here already
> 
> I'm also thinking about the next AU I'll be working on so I'll be quite excited to finish this one and get started on the next, but fear not! There's still several plot points I need to get through in this so I can wrap it all up neatly. Always thinking ahead, I guess!


	28. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis works too hard

Ignis was busy, as usual, once they got back to the city. With Axis gone, as he should have been a long time ago, he had to work harder with Cindy, thankful for the reprieve when Noctis and Prompto were on shift. Luckily he had several applicants for the two full time positions he opened up, one to replace Axis and one to replace Prompto. He also had several part time applicants to bolster their staff.

Even though Cor and Ignis had broken up, he sent the applications to him to look over, not trusting his own instincts after Axis turned out to be so terrible. With Prompto quitting soon to head to Niflheim for the summer, he didn’t want to take any risks and lose anymore staff. Cor had been very helpful and sent him the list of candidates that he would have interviewed, and Ignis verified that those were the people he would have interviewed as well. Axis was just an outlier.

Cor had also asked for nudes, so Ignis took the opportunity to send him a picture of him and Gladio together and explained they were dating. While disappointed, Cor wasn’t surprised. Ignis and Gladio had been thriving in their relationship, and he doubted that anything could tear them apart. They had agreed that when the difficult times came along, they would find a way to work through them together.

It was shocking to Ignis, who was used to the pain of rejection or just settling for someone he didn’t really like. Ravus was on his mind from time to time, and he found himself often worrying about Gladio hurting him for no reason other than the trauma of his past. He had been bullied so mercilessly and Gladio used to be friends with some of his tormentors. It would make sense than his body would react that way, even if his mind and heart knew that Gladio was trustworthy and someone worth being with.

It was showing up in subtle ways, typically in ways that only Ignis was aware of. He would hesitate internally, flinch, or even turn away at times, but he caught himself when he did and smoothed things over quickly enough without letting Gladio on to his body’s reaction to what had happened years ago but was coming out now. At one point he would have to talk to Gladio about it, but right now things were too busy and hectic.

Ignis also had to consider Gladio’s birthday coming up. Gladio had gotten them rings to promise that he would be with Ignis forever. What, in all of Eos, could top something like that? He was wracking his brain, trying to think of something, anything, that could impress Gladio. He liked to game from time to time, he worked out regularly, and he was a family oriented man with a strong need to protect his friends and loved ones. So far, Ignis had already set into motion a surprise party for his birthday, which Gladio’s mother was happy to help him with. He still didn’t know what to get him, though.

Prompto and Noctis didn’t know how to top that either. Gladio had already been the one to suggest taking them out of town to go camping, which they all happily obliged. Ignis had a feeling that if he asked Gladio directly, he would just tell him that he wanted him and would point to the box of toys that he had kept with him that they already got plenty of use from. Ignis couldn’t really think of anything that Gladio would truly want or desire that would be just as good or better than rings. Except for maybe one thing.

Gladio had mentioned in passing several times that he wanted to live together, and Ignis had only dismissed it or changed the subject because he was scared. Part of him was scared because of the graffiti incident that happened and he wanted to protect his bakery. But he was really more afraid that once he moved in with Gladio, he would see that living with a deaf man was far too difficult to deal with on a daily basis.

There would be things that Gladio would have to change to accommodate him. While he hadn’t made a fuss about it so far, Ignis was terrified that once he was living with him then Gladio would change his mind and ask him to leave. Everyone in his life, save for Noctis and Regis, had cast him aside. While he knew Gladio promised not to, he was still very much fearful of the fact that he would eventually realize that Ignis wasn’t worth the trouble. 

It was an irrational fear, especially since he had grown quite close to Gladio’s family. They had welcomed him with open arms, his father and mother both expressing that they hadn’t ever seen Gladio so happy and in love before. Gladio’s mother often reached out to check in on them, and Ignis found it odd to have such caring parents in his life. When he had informed them that he was no longer in communication with his parents because they disowned him for being gay, his mother had hugged him and told him not to worry because he was part of their family now. They were the sort to bring in the random street rat.

While it was comforting to know that Gladio’s family was welcoming and accepting of him and their relationship, it brought up a lot of unpleasant memories he had successfully blocked out once he left for culinary school. His parents had never been supportive of his career choices unless he wanted to do what they wanted, and they had wanted him to end up working at Caelum Inudstries. It was the entire reason why they forced him to be friends with Noctis, which Ignis considered the only good thing to come out of his parents’ demands.

There were other things that Ignis was reminded of that he would rather forget. They didn’t like that Ignis was deaf, and they had tried to convince him to get cochlear implants, which he had declined. He didn’t want or need them to be successful in the culinary industry. But they had sent him to hearing schools regardless of what he truly needed, where he had been bullied relentlessly. And the entire reason why he could read lips so well was because his parents refused to communicate in sign language. They could understand him, but they never made the attempt to try and communicate in the way that Ignis really needed them to. 

They were never abusive or violent, like Prompto’s father was, but they were passive aggressive and used other forms of psychological warfare to degrade on Ignis’s sense of self. He never felt comfortable reaching out to them for help, especially when he was being bullied, because he knew that he was going to be blamed for it._ Why didn’t you make friends instead of enemies? We’re disappointed in your lack of connections. What did you do to warrant being bullied?_ Ignis always considered his personal life separate from anything his told his parents.

His relationship with his parents, or lack thereof, was why he had a hard time knowing how to act around Gladio’s family. He felt like he needed to be on edge constantly, worried about what they were going to say whenever he divulged something private. But they never made him feel unwelcome or unloved, instead only supporting him and providing advice as Noctis’s father had always done. Regis was always slightly reserved, though, and Ignis was pretty sure that was just a result of his own upbringing. But Gladio’s parents were warm, loving, and the reason why Gladio himself was such a hugger. Ignis was learning to deal with that, but he felt like he was struggling.

Ignis didn’t want to hide his struggles from Gladio, but things had finally began to settle between the four of them. Prompto and Noctis were happily together, and they were making up for the time that Prompto had been left alone. While he was still evidently anxious and working through his issues, Noctis was quick to remind him how loved and valued he was. Part of him thought it was because Prompto was still going to Niflheim to visit his grandfather over the summer without any of them.

With Axis gone, they were all breathing a sigh of relief, even if it meant new work while Ignis was working on hiring new employees. He would be making a decision by the end of the week, which also happened to be Gladio’s surprise party celebration. Things would be wrapping up, and Ignis knew he didn’t have the chance to worry about his own struggles while he had to worry about his business and ensuring Gladio had a great birthday.

The bakery itself was becoming more and more successful to the point where they were unable to keep up with customer demands. Often they would end up selling out of pastries before the end of the day, which meant that Ignis was trying to keep up by baking more the night before or in the morning. So far that method at worked, but it also meant later nights and he hadn’t been able to spend time with the others like he wanted. Cindy was helping, and when he was particularly overwhelmed, Noctis and Prompto would lend a hand. Gladio would be on standby, not particularly trained to help with the baking aspects.

Having new employees was what would help more than anything. Ignis was glad that his business was garnering more attention, even earning a local spot for a tv segment and being interviewed a few times for additional magazines. Many were asking if he was going to open a second location, but right now Ignis was focused on just getting the first one up and running smoothly. He didn’t know if he even wanted to open a second location, but he was aware that this location needed to at least be fully staffed before he even considered it.

“_ Why did you ever do that magazine article?_ ” Cindy signed after a particularly busy rush. “_ Now everyone in Insomnia knows how good you are._ ”

She smiled while she said it, though, and Ignis returned the smile happily. “_ Thank you for your hard work_ ,” Ignis replied.

“_ Don’t thank me. Give me a raise. It’s not like you don’t make the money for it._ ” Cindy laughed at that. “_ I gotta buy Iris a ring. Can’t let you and Gladio show me up._ ”

It was true that they were generating a huge amount of revenue, even more than Ignis imagined. “_ Once I’m finished this hiring process, let’s renegotiate your salary._ ”

“_ I knew you’d see reason. You ready for the party tomorrow?_ ”

Ignis sighed. “_ Who knows? I still have no clue what to get him._ ”

“_ I told you. Just wrap a giant bow around you and tell him you’re his present._ ” They both laughed at the mental picture. The worst part was that Ignis was fairly certain that Gladio would say that it was his favorite present.

“As lazy as a present that is, I might have to go with that if I can’t think of anything.” Ignis sighed again and looked at the near empty pastry case. “I’ll go get some more.”

Noctis was on shift at the moment, taking care of the cleanup after a long shift, while Cindy worked the register. Prompto was working on a new project that he had thought of while they were camping, something he was keeping secret, stating that he would tell them once the project was complete. He excitedly told them that his grandfather was going to put this new project in a gallery in Niflheim then move it to Tenebrae once the showing was complete.

Ignis still hadn’t fully understood the scope of how famous Prompto’s photography was becoming until one day when Prompto was on shift and a few of his more attractive fans happened upon the bakery. At first Ignis thought all the excitement was over Noctis, something that they got from time to time since he was a Caelum and naturally in the spotlight. But when the fans, a group of men and women, started squealing in delight about how they couldn’t believe they were meeting Prompto, he couldn’t help but smile at Prompto’s shock. They all excitedly took a picture with him, and he was left more in shock than they were at meeting him. In time, his celebrity status would likely climb and perhaps supersede Noctis’s.

It wouldn’t come as much of a surprise to Ignis if Prompto had to quit his job before he went to Niflheim. Ignis had little time to lose to finish hiring on as many employees as possible, and he considered reaching out to them immediately instead of waiting until tomorrow. He supposed his hesitancy was over his fear that they would turn out like Axis and end up hurting or hating a staff member to the point where it caused so many issues. He had been careful to screen each interviewee, and Cindy had been even more cautious than usual. With Cor’s guidance, he felt sure of who he was hiring on.

Ignis was lost in his thoughts as he reloaded the pastry case until he caught Noctis’s stare. Noctis was standing in the middle of the bakery, broom in hand and mouth slightly open in surprise as he watched two people walking towards the bakery. Ignis understood his shock, and he felt his heart sinking into his stomach, his limbs aching in the pain of heartache, anxiety, and panic. What were his parents doing here? They were the last people that he wanted, or expected, to see.

His parents were he very symbol of grace and sophistication, dressed in finery that indicated their social status in a way that was simultaneously both flashy and unassuming. They wore their fine suits and tailored dresses as a status symbol, to show they were above everyone else. It was different from the way Regis or Noctis conducted themselves. They were old money, humble and kind, preferring to let their talents and their acumen speak for themselves. Ignis’s parents were newer money, fighting hard to claim their position in the elite of Eos. The last Ignis had been updated about them, they were doing just that.

“Noctis,” his mother said as she entered the bakery. She wore a fine black and silver dress with her brown hair pulled back and draped over one shoulder. While Ignis’s features were more like his mother’s, he had his father’s green eyes. “It is good to see you.”

“Uh… you too?” Noctis replied as Ignis’s mother kissed him on the cheek. It was evident that Noctis didn’t know how to act around them, and Ignis appreciated that he felt as awkward as Ignis felt anxious. “What brings you to the bakery?”

“We heard good things,” Ignis’s father replied.

He was a tall man with broad shoulders and a belly starting to form as he got older. His brown hair was beginning to grey and his green eyes were losing the shine of youth. Seeing his father and mother standing there now made him realize how much time had passed since they cast him out of the Scientia household. When his father turned and saw Ignis standing there, dumbstruck and unable to move, he smiled. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Ignis could tell that he was anxious as well.

“It’s good to see you, son,” his father said as he addressed Ignis. “Come on out from around the counter. Let me get a good look at you.”

Ignis was annoyed but complied nevertheless. His father was saving face, acting like he was proud of his son for opening a world-class bakery where people from all over Eos were clamoring for a chance to taste his goods. Ignis knew the truth. It was his opportunity to gloat and tell everyone that he was the product of their hard word, not his own. They would talk about how Ignis was so successful and doing so well without any indication that they were going to tell the truth. And the truth was so much more grim than anything they would admit to.

“It is good to see you, my son,” his mother said as she looked at him. There was a gentleness in her gaze that Ignis didn’t doubt was genuine, but it was too little too late. He heart had hardened, suspecting that they were there to make their presence known so they could gloat about his successes in their elite circles. “Are you doing well?”

“_ We’re busy here a lot_ ,” Ignis signed in response. “_ I’m working on hiring more staff as a result and many are asking me to open a secondary location._ ”

“That’s wonderful news,” his father said as he clapped him on the back. Ignis noticed how they didn’t hug or greet him like they did Noctis, who was awkwardly on standby, ready to jump in at a moment’s notice. Ignis wondered if they would be so warm towards him, even as a Caelum, if they knew he was dating a man.

“We are so happy to see that you are so successful,” his mother added. “It certainly has been a while since we last saw each other. You should have connected with us sooner.”

Ignis felt his expression change, his irritation and anger evident on his features. He didn’t want to cause a scene in his bakery, and he knew his parents picked a public location so that they could place all the blame on him and none of it on themselves. Noctis looked irritated too, and he was more likely to express his dissatisfaction than Ignis was. Ignis sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that he was being goaded into an argument that he didn’t want to discuss.

“Are you married?” his father asked in surprise. Ignis looked at the ring on his finger, which he kept on as long as he wasn’t baking. When he was baking he kept it on a chain around his neck.

“_ Engaged_ ,” Ignis replied simply. “_ He owns the gym down the street._ ”

“_ He’s a great guy too_ ,” Noctis signed in support. “_ We all get along really well and he’s like a brother to my boyfriend._ ”

“Your boyfriend?” his father asked. He was looking at Noctis in shock before his eyes narrowed and he glared at Ignis. “Did I understand that correctly?”

“Yes,” Noctis replied in a challenge, signing but vocalizing his dissent. “You did. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all,” his mother said quickly. “We are just sorry to see that our son’s proclivities have influenced you.”

Noctis laughed, and Ignis could tell he was disbelieving their reaction. “You know that’s not how that works, right? Ignis can’t make me gay.” He grinned at Ignis. “_ But Prompto definitely did._ ”

Ignis laughed at that, despite his parents looking at Noctis in dismay and at Ignis in anger and loathing. He knew Noctis was on his side, and as Gladio stepped into the bakery for one of his many visits, Ignis reminded himself that his parents had stepped into his territory. He wasn’t the scared little boy he used to be, the one his parents could push around and force to follow their path or retribution.

“_ Hey Iggy_ ,” Gladio signed as he walked over to him. Ignis hugged his boyfriend tightly then kissed him in greeting. It was an uncharacteristic overt display of affection, one that he was doing to assert that they were guests here and that if they wanted to speak with him then they would have to get used to the fact that he was gay and deaf.

“Is this your fiancé, Ignis?” his father asked as he looked at Gladio.

“Where are my manners?” Gladio said and signed. He held out his hand for his father to take. “I’m Gladiolus Amicitia. Everyone just calls me Gladio though.”

“Charmed,” his father replied while looking at Gladio’s hand like it was diseased. Gladio withdrew his hand once he realized that Ignis’s father wasn’t going to shake it. “We’re Ignis’s parents.”

“Oh,” Gladio replied, his eyes wide in recognition and understanding. He took a step back, wrapping an arm around Ignis’s waist and pulling him close so that their hips were touching. “What brings you to the bakery?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Ignis’s mother snapped.

“_ Anything that is my business is his business_ ,” Ignis signed angrily. “_ I will not have you disrespect Gladio or anyone else in my place of operation. If you cannot behave accordingly, then you may leave._ ”

His heart was beating rapidly, his panic and fear at confronting his parents nearly taking over. But he was standing his ground, not willing to budge on any matter that concerned the treatment of Gladio or anyone else he cared about. Ignis especially wasn’t going to allow any sort of abuse occur from his parents. He had suffered from their emotional neglect for long enough and knew that he was done with that sort of conditional love.

“Very well,” his father said. “I see you are still unwilling to change your perversions, Ignis. If you come to your senses, you know where to find us. Noctis, I hope, for your sake, you will turn against this path of sin and find your way to the light.”

“Oh I already have,” Noctis replied with a devious grin. His arms were folded across his chest defiantly. “I found it in my boyfriend last night.”

“Well I never!” Ignis’s mother exclaimed. “Come, dear. It was a mistake to even come here in the first place.”

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” Gladio called as they hurried out of the bakery. He was grinning, but his smile fell when he turned to Ignis. “_ You alright?_ ”

“_ Yeah_ ,” Ignis replied with a nod. His hands were shaking, though, his heart racing in acknowledgement of the pain that his parents had brought to the surface. “_ Sorry you had to deal with that._ ”

“_ If that’s how they always are then it’s no reason why you left after high school_ ,” Gladio signed as he looked out the bakery window. “_ You don’t have to be sorry. If anything, I’m sorry you had to face them._ ”

“_ Thanks you guys_ ,” Ignis signed. “_ I just need to take a breather in the back for a second._ ”

He could feel the emotions resurfacing, taking a toll on his mental and physical state of being. Ignis needed to lay down as the floodgates opened in his mind, memory after memory of his parents disdain, rejection, and disappointment came back to him in an instant. He took a step towards the back and found that his knees were weak. As he took another step, his legs gave out from under him. 

Gladio caught him quickly before he could hit the ground, and he pulled him to his feet, not daring to let go of the breathless and shaking Ignis. Ignis just assumed that the mental weight was adding to his already exhausted body, but Gladio checked his forehead and indicated that he had a fever and needed to lay down. Ignis wasn’t wholly surprised, but he was concerned since it meant that he was going to have to make the bakery even more short staffed.

“_ Don’t worry_ ,” Noctis signed. “_ I’ll call Prom. He’ll come in and help out._ ”

Ignis didn’t want to interrupt Prompto with his photography work, but Gladio was already leading him out of the room and towards the back of the bakery so he could take him upstairs. He cursed his parents for coming, for making it difficult for him to even function whenever he was in their presence, for bringing up memories he would have rather left forgotten. But his parents seldom, if ever, did what he wanted, and he doubted they were about to start now. It seemed that they were still stuck in their zealous ways, condemning anyone who dared to be different from what they deemed as moral and acceptable.

“_ There you are_ ,” Gladio signed comfortingly as he had Ignis lay down in the bed, covering him with a blanket. “_ I’ll get you some water and a warm cloth for you head._ ”

“_ Wait_ ,” Ignis signed before Gladio could leave. “_ I’m sorry. It’s your birthday tomorrow and here I am with a fever._ ”

“_ You’re overworked_ ,” Gladio replied with a sincere smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. “_ I don’t care about any birthday if you’re not feeling well. Besides, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have collapsed if your parents hadn’t walked in. They’re pretty awful people._ ”

“_ That’s fair_ ,” Ignis stated.

“_ Were they always like that? I mean, they didn’t even bother to use sign_ ,” Gladio inquired. He looked concerned for Ignis, and his frown only deepened when Ignis nodded.

“_ They never outright rejected me until I was outed in high school by Ravus_ ,” Ignis explained, a painful tug pulling at his heart. “_ They wanted to send me to a gay conversion camp but I somehow convinced them that it wasn’t necessary. But when I graduated, I told them that I couldn’t stop being gay. They said I either needed to repent or I should leave and never come back. So I left._ ”

“_ It’s no wonder you were so reserved when we first met._ ” Gladio looked pained, like he was suffering from Ignis’s suffering. “_ That with the bullying? Man, I would have shut everything out of my life too._ ”

“_ It wasn’t all bad. Noct and his dad were always there for me. And when I left I turned to Regis for help since I barely had the clothes on my back. He took me in immediately and said that he would treat me more like a son than they ever could._ ” Ignis smiled a little, a hazy fever dream coming on. “_ He did more for me since graduation than my parents had done for me my entire life and has never asked for anything in return._ ”

“_ Good man._ ” Gladio leaned forward and kissed Ignis’s forehead. “_ Get some rest Ignis. I’ll help the guys handle the bakery. Don’t worry about anything from here on out._ ”

“_ Thank you Gladio_ ,” Ignis replied. “_ What do you want for your birthday by the way?_ ”

“_ You in my arms where you’re loved and adored._ ” Gladio smiled brightly.

“_ That’s so cheesy._ ” Ignis felt his lids getting heavy, his fever about to take over. Maybe he was just stressed and needed the sleep.

“_ Yeah, it is. But it’s the truth._ ” Gladio leaned over and kissed his forehead again. “_ Get some sleep Ignis. I love you._ ”

Ignis meant to sign that he loved Gladio in response, but he was already asleep. He dreamt that he was back in high school, his fear palpable. Ravus was standing among his friends, laughing as they pointed at him. _ Fag._ They said the word over and over again, laughing while their eyes glared at him. Ignis ran down he halls of the private school, trying to escape, but they were never ending and winding further into the depths of the building instead of further away. 

When he ran into Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto, he sighed in relief until he saw their faces. They were looking at him in menacing judgment, and Gladio pushed him, knocking him to the ground while he laughed. Ignis looked up at him in hurt and dismay as he tried to stand up. Gladio only pushed him back down, laughing all the while with Noctis and Prompto. _ I knew I couldn’t handle dating a deaf man. Gay and deaf? Pick one already. _

Suddenly, Ignis was falling into a dark black void as Gladio stood above him, laughing at his despair. Ignis reached out to him, begging him for his help as he fell. But no one was there to help him, and he fell further and further into the void. He felt pain coursing through his heart while panic settled into his bones, and his fear was only escalating more and more as he felt himself falling.

Someone was shaking him awake suddenly, and Ignis’s eyes flew open, looking around in panic to figure out what was wrong. Gladio was gripping his shoulders tightly, looking at him in fear. The time was past closing, late into the night, and Ignis wondered why he hadn’t gone home yet. Of course he hadn’t. He was worried about Ignis. Ignis was panting in fear and anxiety, the edges of his dream worrying him, the sensation that he was falling still in the pit of his stomach. He looked at Gladio in terror, waiting to see him laugh and push him, until he breathed a sigh of relief and remembered that it was just a dream.

“_ What’s wrong?_ ” Gladio signed as he looked at Ignis in concern and fear. Ignis felt a rush of guilt when he saw his expression. “_ You were screaming._ ”

“_ It was just a dream_ ,” Ignis replied, trying to convince himself as well. “_ I’m sorry. It was just a really bad dream._ ”

“_ It’s okay_ ,” Gladio signed with a relieved smile. “_ You’re safe. I’m not going to let anything happen to you._ ”

He hugged Ignis tightly in a way that brought such comfort to him that tears came to his eyes. How could his mind ever dream something so horrible about Gladio? The answer was obvious, of course. He was terrified of losing Gladio, of the one person he loved and cared for more than anything abandoning him because of who he was. Others in his life had only cast him out, rejected him for things he couldn’t change about himself. If Gladio rejected him, then it would shatter him more than when Ravus had.

“_ Your fever broke_ ,” Gladio signed when he pulled away, pressing his hand against Ignis’s forehead. “_ Fever dreams can be either really good or really bad. What happened?_ ”

Ignis hesitated, knowing hat he was opening many floodgates if he told him everything. But Gladio was his boyfriend, someone he trusted and someone he feared losing. He was someone that Ignis wanted to be with for the rest of his life. If he couldn’t tell him, then who could he tell? So he told Gladio about his dream, watching as Gladio listened in rapt attention, his frown deepening as Ignis explained the worst part was the feeling of Gladio rejecting him. 

When he finished he sighed and looked at him, waiting for some sort of response. Gladio took Ignis into his arms again, hugging him tightly to the point where Ignis felt like he was trying to push the air from his lungs. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio, gripping his shirt tightly as he buried his face into his chest, tears coming on suddenly in a way that made him feel vulnerable and wounded. He didn’t want to be weak, to appear to be weak, or to show weakness to anyone. But Gladio was different, and while he felt embarrassed and vulnerable, he also felt comfortable in Gladio’s arms.

This was the real Gladio, the real man that he loved. It wasn’t some twisted dream version that only sought to hurt and damage him. It was the kind and loving person that he knew and loved more than anyone in this world. Ignis felt reassured to be in his arms, to know that as Gladio pulled him closer, holding him tenderly in a way he hadn’t been held before, that he was safe and loved and adored. There was nothing more than here and now, with Gladio, and that was all that mattered.

“_ Feel better?_ ” Gladio signed when he pulled away. “_ Do you feel that it was just a dream?_ ”

Ignis nodded, wiping his tears away before he pulled on his glasses and saw Gladio in better clarity. “_ I’m sorry to have worried you._ ”

“_ For you to be so afraid… It just tells me that you trusting me is a show of how much you care for me. I can’t imagine how much strength and vulnerability that takes after being hurt by people like your parents. People you should have been able to rely on. It’s no wonder you’re afraid. Every time you’ve put your heart on the line it’s been rejected. But I made a promise to be with you forever. I’m not going to betray you or break that promise. But I can only show you through time that I’m never leaving you._ ” Gladio wiped a stray tear away with his thumb, his hand resting on Ignis’s neck.

“_ I trust you. I know you won’t leave. It’s an irrational fear that will not easily go away. When I’m asleep and dream things like that, I feel like there’s no escape from the pain. But then I see you here, in reality, and I know that you and I are stronger than any fear or pain. I know that you won’t hurt me. You proved that time and again, especially when Loqi confronted you. I was so shocked that you stood up for me. Wait. Do you think he’s the one who graffitied our businesses?_ ”

“_ It’s hard to say, and the police are looking into it. I told them about him and Axis too._ ”

“_ Axis? You think he would do something like that while he was still employed?_ ” Ignis’s hadn’t considered Axis a suspect.

“_ Who’s to say? Anyway, what is most important is that you are happy and safe and know that I have you in my life and I’m never letting you go._ ”

Ignis looked at the clock, seeing that it was well past midnight. He wavered a moment, hesitating in what he was about to offer. “_ Happy birthday, Gladio. I have a present for you._ ”

“_ Oh yeah? Tell me. What did you get me?_ ” Gladio grinned at him.

“_ It’s more of an offer. You have mentioned us living together for a while now. Maybe it’s time for me to move in with you. There may be some things that’ll have to be adjusted since I’m deaf._ ”

“_ You… you want to live together?_ ” Gladio beamed at Ignis before he could have any doubts in his mind. “_ Really?! I’m so glad. I was worried that you wouldn’t want to live together because of the bakery. When do you want to move in? Tonight? What about tomorrow? This is the best birthday present you could ever get me. Great, how are we going to top this next year?_ ”

“_ Not every birthday or special event has to be so grandiose_ ,” Ignis offered. “_ That would just get exhausting._ ”

“_ Besides, I just want to spoil you all the time._ ” Gladio kissed Ignis, a full kiss that was fun and playful in his excitement. “_ This is the best present I could ever ask for. Thank you, Ignis. Now we should both get some rest. We’ll move you into my place then we can start looking for our own apartment._”

“_ Why another apartment?_ ” Ignis asked as Gladio had him settle back into the bed.

“_ Well we should have our own space that we create together. And do you really want to live next door to Noctis?_ ”

“_ Point taken._ ” Ignis smiled at him. “_ You should go get some rest._ ”

“_ I was sleeping on the floor. I stole some of your pillows and a spare blanket._ ”

Ignis shuffled over in the bed, creating as much space as possible, knowing it still wasn’t enough to fit Gladio’s large frame. “_ If you can try and fit, you’re welcome to join me._ ”

Gladio readily climbed into bed, pulling Ignis half on top of them as they settled in. “_ Good night, Iggy. I love you._ ”

“_ Good night, Gladio. Happy birthday. And I love you._ ” Ignis fell into a comfortable sleep in Gladio’s arms as they drifted off into a much gentler sleep. In his dreams, Ignis dreamt of marrying Gladio and spending an eternity with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I likely have a few chapters of this fic left before I move onto the next. I was explaining to my husband what I was planning and he suggested a plot point that pretty much left me shrieking/squealing in delight (that's how you can tell it's love xD), so I'm excited to wrap this one up and move onto the next but I also want to make sure this concludes the way I want it to.


	29. Nothing Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets a surprise on his birthday

“Surprise!” The cheer in greeting certainly came as a surprise to Gladio when he stepped into his parent’s house. They had invited him over for dinner in the guise that it would just be them and Ignis for his birthday, a small celebration to enjoy privately. Instead, everyone was there, celebrating and laughing as they welcomed him to his own party. Ignis was leaning against the kitchen island, a smile on his face, the ring on his finger catching the lights on the ceiling. Gladio had the sneaking suspicion that he had planned the party, likely with his mother, and it only made him beam and his heart fill with joy.

There was a lot of commotion as person after person welcomed him to his birthday celebration. A cake was on the table, highly decorated and beautiful as any one of Ignis’s creations, and there were presents and balloons decorating the place. Everything about the event was welcoming and joyous. Gladio knew that Ignis had likely had a fever because he had been planning the surprise party on top of working in a short staffed environment. He suddenly felt even more appreciative of his boyfriend than ever before.

“_Thank you_,” Gladio signed then pulled Ignis into a hug. “_You planned this for me, didn’t you?_”

“_Guilty as charged_,” Ignis replied with a smile. He put a beer in Gladio’s hand. “_Happy birthday, Gladio._”

“_Hey Gladio_,” Noctis signed as he approached him. “_Happy birthday, man. You’re officially old._”

“_I can still kick you ass_,” Gladio signed with a laugh. He hugged Noctis and ruffled his hair as he always did. They chatted for a while, enjoying the casual conversation as people schmoozed and celebrated his birthday. That’s when he noticed Libertus was there. He excused himself for a minute to talk to him.

“Hey Lib,” Gladio said as they hugged briefly. “How you been?”

“Decent,” Libertus replied stiffly. “How about you?”

“Same,” Gladio replied. “Ignis and I are dating. Who’d have thought, right?”

“Everyone but you two knew it,” Libertus said with a laugh. He sighed. “Listen, man. I’m sorry for where we left things. It wasn’t fair to you or to Prompto that we just up and disappeared.”

“With what Nyx did, it’s no surprise,” Gladio admitted. “If you told us…. Well, it doesn’t matter. Water under the bridge now, right? Prompto’s with Noctis now and a lot happier than he has ever been with Nyx. By the way, where is Prompto?”

Gladio looked around the room, trying to see if he could spot the blond clutz nearby. But he was nowhere to be seen, which Gladio found odd. Unless Prompo was assuming they didn’t want them there, Gladio assumed that Prompto would have been the first to wish him a happy birthday. He had been so excited yesterday when he helped Gladio clean up the bakery when Ignis was out of commission, fighting a fever. It seemed strange that he would miss it now.

“Hey Noct,” Gladio called to him. Noctis turned to him and Ignis looked over to them, both of them close enough to communicate. “_Where’s Prom?_”

“_He had to stop by the bakery really quickly_,” Noctis explained.

“_Why?_” Ignis asked. “_Did he leave something there?_”

“_What do you mean?_” Noctis asked him in confusion. Gladio had a bad feeling about this, and his stomach churned anxiously. “_You texted him and asked him to grab something there before coming over._”

“_No I didn’t_,” Ignis replied in concern. “_Do you think he got the wrong message? Or maybe he was planning on stopping somewhere else and didn’t want to tell you?_”

“_I don’t think so_,” Noctis signed. He shook his head. “_Let me call him._”

He dialed Prompto’s number. It must have gone to voicemail immediately because Noctis ended the call quickly then send a text to Prompto. Prompto never turned off his phone. It was one of his anxious quirks, like he was afraid that he was going to miss bad news. Gladio was worried as he pulled out his own phone from his pocket. That’s when he noticed he had a missed call and a text from a blocked number.

He pulled up the text quickly and his heart sank, panic gripping him. There was a picture of Prompto tied to a chair in the middle of the bakery, unconscious, a circle of some sort of fluid on the floor around him. There was a red gasoline can next to him. Panic surged through him as he read the message.

_Tell Noctis to say goodbye to his lover._

“We have to go,” Gladio said in panic as he handed the phone to Noctis. He didn’t have time to watch Noctis or Ignis look both panicked and surprised. “Hey guys, sorry to end this so quickly. We have to go.”

“What’s going on?” Ardyn asked as the three of them rushed to the front door.

“Prompto’s in trouble,” Gladio called. “Call the police and the fire department. Send them to the bakery.”

“What’s happening?” Cindy asked, but they were already out the door, rushing towards the bakery.

Gladio was panicked, frightened that when they got there it would be too late. He caught a glimpse of Ignis, who looked terrified, likely because whoever had taken Prompto was likely in the process of burning down something he worked so hard to achieve. Gladio knew in that moment that it was Axis who was doing this. Who else would it be? Who else hated Prompto so much and wanted to see the bakery burn? Nyx was desperate, but he was desperate for Prompto’s love, not for vengeance. And Loqi didn’t have much reason to get involved other than Gladio telling him to back off. It likely wasn’t enough to go against him. 

They felt the heat from the fire before they reached the bakery, the flames climbing high into the sky. Gladio felt a surge of fresh terror go through him as he looked at the building, nestled between two other small businesses, engulfed in flames. It was a raging inferno that seemed to laugh and mock them, a display of Ifrit’s power and wrath. Noctis looked at Gladio and Ignis in fear as sirens sounded in the distance. Prompto was in there. They had to get him out. But it was too dangerous for them to even fathom stepping through the front door.

Gladio didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let his best friend just die in such a horrible manner. The others seemed to think the same, and they ran into the building with little thought to their own safety, despite every ounce of Gladio’s body telling him to run the other way. Fire raged around them, and the heat was so intense that Gladio instinctively held up a hand to protect his face from the flames. His eyes were stinging from the lack of moisture in the air, and he felt like he was going to suffocate from the heat and the smoke.

Prompto was nowhere to be seen, and Gladio’s immediate fear was that he had already been consumed by the fire and that they were putting themselves in unnecessary danger. He looked over to Ignis and Noctis, both of them terrified and trying to steer clear of the fire’s path, and he knew that they should get out of there before it got too bad. There was no use having them all put in harm’s way. Gladio could get the job done.

“_Get out of here!_” Gladio signed as the building creaked and groaned against the mass of flames. “_I’ll find Prompto!_”

“_You think we’re leaving you and him alone in here? Think again! Come on! The heat is less intense in the back._” Noctis plunged on ahead without another word, and Ignis and Gladio followed behind.

Noctis was right. The flames were just starting to reach the back, but there was an inordinate amount of smoke that was wafting towards the back and climbing the stairs. They were forced to get low, coughing as they tried to navigate in near darkness, the black smoke filling their lungs while it obscured their eyesight. Gladio somehow found his way to the stairwell, losing track of both Noctis and Ignis until he felt Ignis grab onto the back of his shirt and indicated that Noctis was behind him.

It was getting too dangerous for them all to be there, especially since they had yet to find Prompto and the smoke was rising up the stairwell to the upper floor. It was like a daemon, sentient, malicious, and searching for prey. Gladio had a feeling that Axis took Prompto to the upper floor because it would be less likely for someone to find him and rescue him in time. He already felt his lungs screaming at him, telling him to get out of there before he passed out and eventually died from the smoke inhalation. Noctis and Ignis had to be suffering as well.

Gladio took his shirt off and wrapped it around his mouth and nose to ward off some of the effects of the smoke. When Ignis saw was he was doing, he did the same and indicated to Noctis to follow suit. They nodded when they were ready, unable to waste anymore time, and moved up the stairwell with as much speed and deliberation as they could find in the smoke overwhelming their senses.

Upstairs was a plume of smoke engulfing the entire floor, creaking and groaning against the flames that licked the walls and ceiling down below. The smoke muted all their senses, making it hard for Gladio to hear and see anything. It was as overwhelming as if they were surrounded by flames and just as deadly. He knew they had little time to waste. If they didn’t find Prompto soon then the floor was going to collapse and they would all die in an attempt to rescue him.

They kept low, practically army crawling on the floor to stay below the worst of the rising smoke, though it didn’t do much good. Gladio saw the outline of an unmoving body as he swiftly moved down the hall, and he knew it was Prompto. He called out for the blond, but there was no response. Gladio felt fresh panic in the pit of his stomach as he approached Prompto, worried that he was already dead and they were too late. Quickly, he grabbed Prompto and hoisted him over his shoulder, not worrying about whether or not he was breathing. They had to get out of there and would have to worry about the rest later.

Gladio indicated to Ignis to turn around and go, to get out as soon as possible, and Ignis nodded and turned around. He and Noctis moved swiftly back down the hall while Gladio raced behind them, carrying Prompto’s limp body. Even as dead weight, Prompto was light. He just hoped that they weren’t too late. They reached the top of the stairs as Gladio heard a dangerous creak of the floorboards, the wood groaning like a giant walking through a forest, haphazardly toppling tree after tree.

There was a moment when everything seemed to go quiet for Gladio, but he knew it was his terror taking over when he anticipated what was going to happen. Ignis looked at him in fear, sensing that the floorboards beneath him were too weak just a split second before it gave way underneath him. Gladio screamed for Ignis as he felt from the upper floor and to the flames below, his panic and fear gripping him at the thought of Ignis being consumed by the fire. He was on one side of the hole in the floor, Prompto still in his arms, and Noctis was on the other side. Noctis looked at him through the smoke in panic then immediately took off downstairs, not waiting for permission to go and rescue Ignis.

Gladio was trying to keep his breathing calm, to not inhale more smoke than necessary, but his panic at the thought of Ignis suffering or dying was consuming him, making him start hyperventilating. He had little time to act, and he had to move swiftly or else they would all die. Swiftly, he jumped over the hole in the floor, teetering on the edge of it before finding his balance, Prompto still limp and lifeless over his shoulder. As soon as he regained his balance, he bounded down the steps, throwing caution to the wind so he could find Ignis and Noctis and get the hell out of there.

The flames had reached the back of the bakery, threatening to create a wall of fire at the bottom of the stairs. Gladio ignored the pain as he jumped through the flames, the fire brushing his skin as he scanned the room for Ignis and Noctis. He screamed for them but doubted they could hear him. There was too much noise from the fire consuming the bakery, Ifrit’s power in full display. Gladio offered a prayer to the Six, offering his life for the others if that’s what it took to ensure that his friend and lover was safe.

As he moved ahead, he found Noctis pulling Ignis out of a pile of rubble from where he fell. Ignis was unconscious, unmoving, and there were flames threatening to engulf him. There was the sound of something shattering in the background, but he couldn’t think about that right now. His only thought was on getting them all to safety. Gladio quickly pulled Prompto off him and handed him to Noctis. Noctis wasn’t as strong as he was, so he struggled to hold onto Prompto’s limp frame, but he was determined and was able to keep him in his arms.

Gladio indicated to Noctis to get Prompto out, but Noctis hesitated. He shook his head. “_If you don’t we’ll all die. Go. Now_,” Gladio signed at him. Noctis ultimately nodded and began to half drag, half carry Prompto towards the exit, trying to navigate around the flames that threatened to block them in.

He turned his attention to Ignis and pulled him out of the rubble, tearing his shirt off from around his mouth and using it to put out the flames that licked Ignis’s hands and the left side of his face. It was hard to say what the damage would be, but Gladio just prayed that Ignis would survive the ordeal. The only thing he needed was for Ignis to be alive and well.

Before he could carry Ignis to safety, strong arms grabbed onto him and pulled him away. He struggled, screaming for Ignis, but the firefighter pulled him out of the building before he could fight much more. Gladio knew he was getting weaker from the fire and the smoke, but he needed to save Ignis. There was another firefighter beside them, heading into the flames and grabbing and pulling Ignis out and to safety.

Outside the bakery there was a different sort of commotion, and Gladio was immediately grateful for the fresh, cool air filling his lungs. He coughed and coughed until he felt his lungs screaming in agony from the smoke he inhaled, and then he coughed some more. Several fire trucks lined the street with police vehicles surrounding the area with ambulances on standby. Gladio’s eyes stung from the cool air hitting him, his lungs struggling for more breath, knowing that he had inhaled too much smoke for it not to cause him health issues later on. They all did.

Regardless, he looked around at he the mass of people gathering to fight the fire, the firefighters at the ready with their powerful hoses to stop the flames from spreading to the surrounding buildings. Noctis was over by one ambulance, coughing as he struggled to breathe just as Gladio was. His eyes looked terrified as he scanned the area, clearly trying to figure out where Prompto was. Gladio saw Prompto then, lying on the ground with a team of paramedics around him, performing CPR to try and get him to breathe. His heart fell at the sight, praying that he would survive and that he wouldn’t ever have to face such danger or pain again. He had already been through enough. 

“We got him!” a firefighter called, his voice muted from his gear, as he carried Ignis out of the building. He was just as limp and lifeless as Prompto was, and a team of paramedics immediately took over.

“Is he breathing?” Gladio called through his cough, his voice weak and unheard over the sound of the flames consuming the building and the rushing water trying to stop it. He tried again. “Is he breathing?”

“Come on,” a paramedic said as they rushed him over to the ambulance where Noctis was. They immediately put an oxygen mask on him as they had Noctis, covering them both with wet and cool blankets to cool them down from the fire. “We’re going to do everything we can to take care of you.”

“I don’t care about me,” Gladio coughed as they instructed him to take deep breaths. “I need to know if Ignis and Prompto are okay.”

“As soon as we know, you’ll know,” the paramedic replied. “Now, just focus on your breathing. You’ve inhaled a lot of smoke.”

Gladio tried to comply, but it was difficult. Every time he thought about Ignis collapsing through the floor he started to hyperventilate, his mind racing as he scanned the area, looking for his lover and scolding himself for letting him follow into the burning building. Whenever he wasn’t worrying about Ignis, he was worrying about Prompto, the image of them performing CPR stuck in his mind. Noctis was much the same, and the paramedics kept asking them to calm their breathing until they gave up and focused on instructing them on deep breathing techniques to keep them calm.

Two ambulances rushed away from the scene, and Gladio and Noctis stared at it and each other in horror. “What’s happened?” Gladio demanded while Noctis asked “Where are they taking them?” at the same time. The paramedics assured them that everything was under control, but nothing felt like it was under control. Instead it felt like the world was falling apart, especially as Gladio watched the firefighters successfully put out the raging inferno in the bakery.

Police were on standby, waiting for the paramedics to give them the signal that it was okay to start asking questions, but it was Gladio and Noctis’s family that approached them first, hurrying towards them with an expression of fear and terror on their faces. Ardyn must have called Noctis’s father because even he was there, trying to hurry towards his son despite the limp in his leg and the cane he used for support. Gladio didn’t even think about the repercussions of what would have happened if they all got hurt. What would their family have thought?

“What happened?” Regis asked as he grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight embrace. It was evident that he was panic-stricken, and Gladio remembered that he had already lost his wife. It was seeming more and more foolhardy of them to have entered the building at all. But if they didn’t Prompto would be dead by now. Then again, there was no guarantee that Prompto was alive in the first place.

“We got a text,” Noctis explained. The police approached them upon hearing the question as Gladio’s family rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. He explained what had happened to everyone who listened, and the police took notes on the matter. Gladio chimed in from time to time, conferring his story with Noctis and explaining the difficult moments when Prompto was found lifeless on the floor. Noctis took over when it came to explaining Ignis’s collapse.

“It was very foolish of you three to enter a burning building,” the police officer scolded him. “But if you hadn’t then your friend would likely be dead right now.”

“Prompto’s alive?” Noctis and Gladio asked hopefully in the same moment. Gladio continued, “What about Ignis?”

“They got Prompto breathing again. They’re both alive but unconscious and are going to the emergency room,” the officer confirmed. “You two need to go with the paramedics to get checked out as well. And we’ll be in touch if we have any questions.”

“There was an employee who worked at the bakery named Axis,” Gladio explained to the officer. “We think he’s behind this. He was very jealous of Prompto and his relationship to us. I wouldn’t put it past him to do something like this.”

“We’ll look into it,” the officer replied with a nod.

“What were you thinking?” Regis scolded Noctis before the paramedics could advise them to go on the ambulance. “Going into a burning building like that?”

“But dad,” Noctis said in a way that sounded like he was a small child fighting his parents over an ice cream cone. “You heard him. If we hadn’t gone in Prompto would have died.”

“Nothing is more important than your life,” Regis argued.

“Then you should know that Prompto is my life,” Noctis replied. Regis looked at him in shock before looking visibly deflated.

“We know that you had to do what must be done,” Gladio’s father said to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get you all to the hospital so they can evaluate you two and then we can check on Prompto and Ignis.”

“Has someone called Prompto’s father?” Gladio’s mother asked.

“Why would we?” Noctis responses sourly.

“He’s his father, dear,” she replied. “Deep down he must care for him in some capacity.”

“I’ll call him,” Regis said briefly. “Ardyn is already on his way to the hospital with Prompto. He’ll let me know of any updates and I’ll let you know as well.”

Noctis and Gladio were instructed to get on the ambulance, both of them well enough to not need a stretcher. Their families followed closely behind, the chaotic scene of the bakery burning down fading into the distance. Gladio felt a horrible pain for Ignis, knowing that he had just lost his very livelihood. What was he going to do now? The building was burned beyond repair. It would be easier to level the building and start over. Could Ignis even afford that? What about insurance? Was Ignis even going to survive this ordeal?

“He’ll be fine,” Noctis said as he looked down at the ambulance floor in terror. Gladio didn’t know if he was reassuring him or himself. “He has to be okay.”

There was no telling, though, and they both knew it. Whatever the Six had in store for them was up to them entirely, and right now they could only think about the raging fire that threatened to take their lives. Gladio didn’t respond to Noctis, knowing that anything he said was only going to be said out of fear. Instead, he put his hand on Noctis’s knee in comfort. Noctis looked at it in surprise then grabbed Gladio’s hand and held it tightly. They sat like that in silence while the paramedics got their vital signs as they rushed to the hospital.

Gladio didn’t remember much of what happened when he got there. He supposed he was in shock, just as Noctis was. When they had to go to separate rooms, both of them panicked, terrified that they were losing their only lifeline while they waited for news of Prompto and Ignis. The doctors and hospital staff quickly gave Gladio and Noctis both something to relax them when they were pulled into separate rooms, and a moment later his parents and sister were with him. The doctor began to run his assessment, including getting xrays of his lungs, determining what sort of damage there was, and recommending him being admitted overnight for observation. 

He wasn’t paying attention, his thoughts still racing as he thought about the others. Noctis was in the same boat as him, likely meaning he would be held overnight as well, but even just being separated from him was too much. They needed each other right now, and he needed to know if Ignis and Prompto were okay.

“Doctor, not to interrupt,” his mother said as the doctor was explaining how smoke can damage the lungs. “But we are all waiting to hear if Prompto and Ignis are going to be okay. Prompto is his brother and Ignis is his fiancé.”

“Oh,” the doctor said as he looked at Gladio. Gladio was staring at the door, his leg shaking anxiously, wondering if he could make it from the bed to the door in time before someone stopped him. With the IVs in his arm, he doubted it.

“He won’t calm down until he’s heard something and seen them both,” Iris explained helpfully. “Once he does, you can do what you want to help him.”

“Let me check then,” the doctor offered. “The last I heard… Well, let me check.”

The doctor left the room, leaving Gladio to wonder what exactly he heard that made him hesitate to say. “Something’s wrong,” Gladio muttered. “He would have told us if he heard that they were stable.”

“We don’t know that,” his mother replied unconvincingly. “We just have to wait and see what happens.”

“Prompto wasn’t breathing,” Gladio explained. “I picked him up in the building and he wasn’t breathing. I would have been able to tell. And Ignis…. Six, Ignis was on fire.”

Gladio did something then that he didn’t normally do. He began to cry. His parents looked at him in shock and dismay before taking them into their arms. Even Iris hugged him to comfort him. A moment later he was coughing, his wracking sobs turning to hacking coughs. Black soot and ash came up, and he knew that it was going to be a long time before he stopped coughing. But he was still crying, and a moment later the nurse came in with another injection of whatever drug she had before to make him calm down.

“This is a stronger dose,” she explained, more for his parents than for him. “He might feel a little sleepy.”

“I need to see Ignis,” Gladio said as the medicine hit him. He felt his muscles relax instantly, his brain now moving at a sluggish pace. “And Prompto.”

“Alright Gladio,” the doctor said when he came back into the room. “You more relaxed now? I can take you to see Prompto and Ignis. But I am warning you. They are both unconscious. Prompto hasn’t regained consciousness, but Ignis woke up briefly before we put him in a medically induced coma to treat his wounds. Luckily, Ignis named you as the person to handle all his medical decisions, and Ardyn Izunia was named as Prompto’s the last time he was in the emergency room.”

“Will Ignis be okay?” Gladio asked, his heart racing quickly. “And Prompto?”

“The doctor said that Ignis will be fine, but they’ll have to move him to the burn unit to treat his hands and face. The coma is really just to help with the pain. And Prompto… He’s a bit touch and go. We won’t know what the outcome will be for a little while. Your friend Noctis is demanding to see them too, so I’ll take you together.” 

Gladio didn’t know what to think or feel about the information. The nurses insisted that he sit in a wheelchair due to the strength of the medication he was given, and for once he complied with their demands. When they wheeled him out, Noctis was in much the same condition, his tired eyes likely the result of anxiety medication and not the ordeal they went through. They were both struggling to get answers, and neither of them would rest until they did.

“You good?” Noctis asked him as they were wheeled down the hall together towards the rooms.

“No,” Gladio replied. “You?”

“No,” Noctis answered.

His father was walking by his side, talking on the phone to someone. When Gladio listened carefully he realized it was his agent, someone to run damage control before word got out that Axis had jealously taken Prompto because he couldn’t handle that Noctis left him for someone else. It sounded like he was trying to spin it as a hate crime. That Axis burnt down the building because of his hatred for the deaf community. It was a lie but it was better than telling everyone that Noctis was fucking a jealous guy.

They reached Ignis’s room first, the image of the doctors and nurses making assessments to his condition and the medical coma he was in. Gladio didn’t even have a chance to talk to him, to tell him that he loved him. Ignis was laying in the hospital bed, bandages covering one side of his face, his arms, and his hands. Gladio’s heart dropped. He couldn’t lose his hands. He couldn’t. There was no way he could lose his hands. If he did then he would lose his livelihood, his ability to bake.

“Ignis,” Gladio called for him, knowing that he couldn’t hear anyway. Even if he was awake he wouldn’t be able to hear him. “He should’ve stayed outside.”

“He wouldn’t have,” Noctis replied, his voice thick with tears. There was a breathing tube in Ignis to support his breathing while he was in the coma. 

“How long will he be like this?” Gladio asked. “Can I stay with him?”

“You’re Gladio, right?” the doctor asked. “He named you as the one to make any medical decisions, so yes. You can stay here as long as you need. However, judging by your current state you will be admitted to the hospital overnight. Once you are cleared, you can stay here as long as necessary. As for Ignis, he will be under for a few days at least. Just until the worst of the pain passes.”

Gladio nodded. “What’s the prognosis?” Regis asked. “I will spare no expense on him or Prompto.”

“Dad?” Noctis asked as he looked at him. He proceeded to cough, black soot and ash coming up just as it had done for Gladio. 

“You love him,” Regis replied. “And his father was less than amenable about taking an interest in him. There’s no way he’s working for his father. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner, son.”

“Ignis will be alright,” the doctor explained, interrupting the touching moment. “He has some burns that will gradually heal, likely leaving some scarring but I don’t doubt he’ll make a full recovery, save for his left eye. That is likely damaged beyond repair.”

“An eye lost but a life saved,” Regis said diplomatically while Gladio’s parents touched their son’s shoulders in support. Regis looked about to cry, though, and Gladio realized just how much he valued Ignis as a son. “And Prompto?”

“He is being treated by another doctor,” the doctor confirmed. “Let me take you all to him.”

“When did Ignis change who his medical power of attorney is?” Gladio asked in disbelief. He shook his head. “I don’t get where he found the time.”

“Ignis has had some medical issues to do with his hearing from time to time,” Noctis answered in monotone. He was trying to process everything as they were wheeled from one room to the next. “He’s always on top of it because of it. When you two started dating he switched it over from me to you. That’s kind of how I knew you two would end up together forever.”

A hushed silence came over them when they entered Prompto’s room. There was a different atmosphere there, despite being on the same floor and in the same unit. Noctis immediately started crying, and Gladio had difficulty keeping back his tears. The doctor was still in there, making assessments with the medical staff, but even their conversation seemed muted. Prompto was under, in a coma, several machines connected to him, a breathing tube in his throat just as it had been with Ignis. There didn’t seem to be any signs of trauma, save for a large bruise on his eye. All of his wounds were internal.

Ardyn was sitting in the room, his head in his hands, alone and afraid. When he heard them walk in, he looked up at them in tearful disbelief, then ran up to Regis and immediately embraced him. Gladio hadn’t even thought about how it would have affected Ardyn. He had volunteered to take over as Prompto’s father figure, as the one he could turn to at a moment’s notice. Prompto was living with him, learning from him, in a way that only a father figure could teach a child.

“What is the prognosis?” Regis asked, the same question he asked the other doctor about Ignis. The doctor paused, realized it was Regis Caelum, then straightened immediately. “Prompto has suffered some blunt force trauma, but it wasn’t enough to cause more than superficial bleeding. He inhaled a lot of smoke, though, and stopped breathing. The paramedics had been able to revive him, but he has been touch and go. He has gone into cardiac arrest at least two times that we know of. We have put him in a medically induced coma to give his body time to heal. Whether he wakes up is now a matter of waiting.”

“What does that process look like?” Regis asked, ever the practical man. 

“In two days’ time we will warm his body up a half a degree every hour,” the doctor explained. “If he shows any signs of distress or lack of consciousness, then we will put him back under and try again the next day.”

“And when do we know when to let him go?” Noctis, Gladio, and Ardyn looked at Regis incredulously when he asked he question. But it was a practical question to ask, one that someone who had lost the love of his life knew to ask.

“That is harder to say and is up to the medical power of attorney,” the doctor replied as he looked to Ardyn. “We could now, if that is what you thought was best. However, I advise against it. He is young and fit. There’s no indication that he won’t recover from this. It’s just a waiting game.”

Ardyn nodded as he looked at Prompto, his eyes closed as if in a peaceful slumber. But he looked paler than usual, sickly, like he wasn’t entirely there. “We’ll fight it as long as necessary.” He turned to Regis. “What about his father?”

Regis shook his head. “He was, at best, disinterested. It’s better that you took over.”

“His grandfather is on the way,” Ardyn confirmed as he looked back to Prompto. “I should have kept better watch over him.”

“He was never your responsibility,” Regis argued. “And he was lucky to have you as a presence in his life because of that. None of this is your fault. Any of yours.”

“Can I… Can I talk to him?” Noctis asked kindly. “Will he hear me?”

“We don’t know,” the doctor admitted. “But you are more than welcome to talk to him. It couldn’t hurt.”

The nurse wheeled Noctis over to the bed, and Gladio had difficulty watching him as he grabbed Prompto’s hand and squeezed it tightly. It was difficult because Gladio was really like a brother to Prompto but also because he couldn’t touch Ignis because of his burns. That would take longer to heal.

“Prompto,” Noctis said through his tears, his voice wavering as it caught in his throat. “You need to come back, man. We need you. I need you. I know you don’t think that and that you think that everyone would be better off without you, but that’s not the case. Fight this. Come back to me. I love you. I need you.”

There was a silence in the room, as if Noctis were offering a prayer up to the Six and hoping for a response. None came, save for the beeping of the machines that echoed throughout the sterile room. Gladio began to cough again, his lungs screaming for reprieve from the smoke he inhaled, the nurse patting his back comfortingly. Noctis stared at him in worry before he looked at Prompto with a deeper concern.

“We need to get you both to your rooms,” the nurse said. “We’ll give you something for sleep. In the morning, if the doctor says, you will be released and then you can join them here in the ICU.”

“I don’t want to leave him,” Noctis cried. 

“It’s okay, dear,” Gladio’s mother offered. “If anything happens, you will be the first to know. I will say with Ignis and Ardyn will be with Prompto. We won’t let them be alone through this.”

“I will stay as well,” Regis added. “My son’s lover and my adopted son is in the ICU. I cannot ignore this.”

“We’re all staying,” Iris said. “Cindy is on her way. I had to calm her down because she is literally in love with Ignis and Prompto.”

“See?” the nurse offered. “There’s tons of people here who will make sure that if anything changes, you two will know. If we have to make any medical decisions about Ignis, we will come to you Gladio.”

“Alright,” Gladio conceded. Noctis only nodded after Gladio agreed. “But if anything changes, even their heart rates, you come and tell us.”

“Agreed,” Ardyn asserted.

Gladio and Noctis were taken to their rooms after that, one floor above the ICU. Gladio didn’t like how far away from Ignis and Prompto they were. If snap decisions had to be made, he needed to be there for Ignis. He trusted Ardyn to make the best decision for Prompto, but he highly doubted that Noctis would want to be so far. Luckily, the doctors agreed to put them in the same room since they had the same symptoms, but it did little to appease their anxiety. Both of them had elevated heartrates.

“This will help you sleep.” A nurse had taken over from the emergency room nurses, putting both of them in his care. “Relax, you two. Stress does nothing for the healing.”

“It’s impossible not to be stressed,” Gladio replied as the nurse put the same medicine in his IV as he did for Noctis. He immediately began to feel himself get very tired. “I don’t want to fall asleep and not be able to be there for Ignis.”

“It won’t put you out so much that you can’t wake up until it wears off,” the nurse replied, making a face that indicated that he wanted to give them something that did just that. “Your parents were very clear on what you would and would not accept.”

“Good.” Gladio yawned then coughed, the nurse handing him a medical tray designed to catch phlegm and other unpleasantries. He coughed up more of the black stuff, his chest heaving like he had ran a marathon.

“Sleep now,” the nurse said. “We’ll wake you if anything changes.”

Gladio wanted to stay awake, had to stay awake. But the medicine was more powerful than his resolve, and he drifted into a dreamless sleep before he could protest any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shitposts for this chapter because it's so dramatic. Save one.
> 
> Gladio: Where's Prompto?  
Noctis: He's upstairs. Why?  
Prompto: *comes downstairs happy and healthy* Sup?  
They all live happily ever after. The end. *sobs*


	30. Ifrit's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ifrit gives Prompto a choice

_We need you. I need you… Come back to me. I love you._ Prompto didn’t know why Noctis sounded so upset. He hadn’t gone anywhere, had he? He was in Noctis’s apartment, playing video games with him as they had gotten into the habit of doing. Looking around, he saw Noctis focused on the video game and realized he wasn’t even gripping the controller. He picked it up and joined him, their bodies moving as if that would influence the keys they hit.

_I love you. Please man. Wake up._

“I am awake,” Prompto replied as he looked over to Noctis, who was still focusing on the game. Prompto resumed playing the video game, trying to focus on the television in front of him. Everything seemed hazy, like he was looking at Noctis’s apartment through warped glass. Only he was in sharp clarity. Even Noctis seemed blurred. 

_You’ve got to come back to me. I don’t know where you are, but it isn’t where you’re meant to be. Come back to me, Prom. I love you._

Prompto was confused as he looked over at Noctis again. He was right where he was supposed to be, wasn’t he? Why was Noctis saying something like that then playing the video game like nothing had happened? He reached out to Noctis, touching him lightly on the arm. Noctis felt different, like he was touching a fuzzy tv screen, waiting for the channel to correct itself in the middle of a bad storm.

Noctis turned to him and smiled. “What’s up man? You look upset.” But it didn’t sound like Noctis. It was Noctis, the voice was Noctis’s, but there was something in the voice that wasn’t Noctis. It was like he was a carbon copy, the spitting image of the real Noctis but not quite complete. 

“Who are you?” Prompto asked. “You’re not Noctis.”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis, but not Noctis, asked. His smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, a very un-Noctis-like thing to do. 

“You’re not Noctis,” Prompt repeated. “Who are you? Where am I?”

Noctis’s smile didn’t fade as he transformed from the image of the man Prompto loved to a man with fierce eyes, long hair, and a crown of horns on his head. He looked like many of the depictions of Ifrit, but his eyes didn’t look particularly angry or cold like the portraits. Now that his true image was revealed, he came into focus, like he was walking through a dream until he revealed his true self.

“How could you tell this time?” Ifri asked him, his voice booming and thunderous, like he had just lost a challenge. Prompto was suddenly struck with a fear and awe in him that he hadn’t experienced before. 

“The way your mouth twitched and your vocal tone,” Prompto replied. “Wait. What do you mean by this time?”

He didn’t know if he should ask a question of Ifrit, one of the Six, but he did anyway. Where was he? What was this place?

“You’ve had moments of clarity a few times,” Ifrit explained. “Each time I offer you the same choice. This is the last time I will offer the choice.”

Prompto felt his heartrate beating rapidly, and he heard faint beeping nearby, like he was near a hospital room. Voices he didn’t know were calling for assistance, and he heard Ardyn and Noctis crying. Why were they crying? Why could he hear them? 

“What is the choice?” Prompto asked nervously.

“You can return back to your body,” Ifrit said. “Back to the life of suffering and hardship that you’ve always known. Or you can stay here with Noctis forever, you ideal heaven, where you will never grow old or tired or feel pain again. This is your last time to choose. Whatever decision you make, it is final.”

“Why can’t I remember the other times?” Prompto asked as he shook his head, trying to jog the memory loose.

“Because you chose to stay,” Ifrit replied. “You have suffered greatly in your short life. The trial by fire is what brought you to me now. You know that it was the final pain that your heart could withstand. You know that it was too much for you to bear any longer. And in your heart of hearts, you know what the right choice is. But choose wisely. Once you make the choice, either way, there is no going back.”

Prompto thought about what Ifrit had said. He could only remember playing the video games with Noctis, his happiness at the simplicity coursing through his veins. He didn’t need anything else but this, this joy and this comfort in knowing that he was with Noctis for eternity. But it wasn’t really Noctis, not the true Noctis anyway. It was a copy of Noctis, a mental projection that Ifrit slipped into to give it life. It was a dream. But was it worth going back to the world of suffering he knew? Was Noctis worth it.

“I know what I’m going to choose,” Prompto said. He told Ifrit.

“Are you sure? There is no going back.” Ifrit looked at him. He didn't seem very surprised, and Prompto wondered if he made the right decision. When Prompto nodded nevertheless, he sighed. “Very well.”

He touched Prompto’s chest, and Prompto fell backwards, tumbling into a void of darkness.

*** 

Prompto’s eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he felt was pain. The doctors were saying something that he couldn’t quite make out, all of his senses rushing to him at once as if reactivating, a cacophony of sounds and sights overwhelming him. He wasn’t prepared for it, and he felt himself panicking. He tried to reach for the source of pain, something down his throat, but then he realized everything was pain. When he reached for it anyway, the doctor held his hands down, telling him to remain calm and they would get the tube out. A moment later the doctor was pulling out a breathing tube from his throat, and he gasped and inhaled sharply, only to cough a black substance out of his lungs. What had happened?

“Prompto, can you hear me?” the doctor was asking, and Prompto looked at the man in surprise and concern. Where was he? A hospital? Why? “Can you hear me? See me?” The doctor proceeded to ask him a lot of seemingly obvious questions, and Prompto’s voice was hoarse as he responded to them. He noticed there were many people in the room, hugging each other and crying in relief. 

“What happened?” Prompto croaked as the doctor continued to make his assessments. “Why am I here?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” the doctor asked.

“Um…” Prompto hesitated. What was the last thing he remembered? He tried to think, hard, about it. “Where’s Nyx?”

“Nyx?” Noctis questioned. “Why do you need to know where he is?”

“Because we’re dating,” Prompto replied. The others looked at him in surprise while Noctis looked at him in despair. “Aren’t we?”

“Prompto,” Ardyn said carefully. “What is today’s date?”

“Um…” Prompto thought about it. The last thing he remembered was celebrating his birthday after running away. “October second?”

There was a hush over the room. The doctor turned to the nurse and ordered a series of tests, then turned to Prompto. He began asking Prompto a series of questions that Prompto was a bit baffled by. He couldn’t figure out what the doctor was getting at or why Noctis looked so pained. Why was he even in the hospital in the first place? And what was his grandfather doing there? He hadn’t seen him since he was a child.

“Prompto,” the doctor said slowly. “It’s April ninth. You’ve been in the hospital for a week.”

“April ninth?” Prompto asked, his heart racing quickly, the monitors attached to him beeping erratically in response. “But what happened to the past six months? And where is Nyx?”

“Prompto,” Ardyn said. They were all getting his attention like they were dealing with a wild animal, trying to lure it out of its cage and to safety. “Nyx is gone. You two broke up.”

“What? That’s impossible.” Prompto immediately looked to Noctis, an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“We’re dating,” Noctis said helplessly. He began to cough and the same black substance came up as he did so. His father was there, patting his back to help him cough it up.

“We’re dating?” Prompto asked. “Why can’t I remember?”

“We still have to run a series of tests,” the doctor explained, more to the people in the room than to Prompto. “But I think it’s safe to say that he’s suffering from some sort of amnesia. Now his memories may come back. They may not. But his body will need time to heal. He’ll likely have to go to a rehab facility while he’s recovering.”

“Recovering from what?” Prompto demanded. “Why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on? What happened to make Nyx and I break up?”

“It’s a lot,” Noctis said slowly after a long glance at Ardyn. Prompto could tell he was clearly distraught. “Just know that I love you, Prompto. I’m here for you. We’ll explain everything that happened in time, but for now just focus on your own healing.”

Prompto didn’t like that answer. He didn’t want to wait for answers. Where the hell was Nyx? Why was Noctis saying that they were dating? He would never leave Nyx unless something really bad had to happen. He couldn’t imagine what it was. As far as he was concerned, there was hardly a thing in this world that could drive them apart. If he could just figure out where Nyx was then maybe he would get the answers from him.

There wasn’t a lot of time to ask questions, like where Gladio and Ignis were, why he was in the hospital, and what had happened in the last six months to take Nyx away from him. He was dating Noctis? When did that happen? He had to admit that he couldn’t find it such a terrible thing, but it was horrible to think that Nyx was no longer with him. Why had they broken up? How had he changed in the past six months so much to warrant him dating Noctis? 

The doctors and nurses came in, running a series of tests while Regis, Noctis, and Ardyn stared on helplessly, waiting for results. At one point he went down for imaging, a large machine taking a scan of his brain. He had his heart looked at, his lungs, his kidneys. Why was he in so much pain? Why was he in the hospital? Just what was going on?

“Alright Prompto,” the doctor finally said one he was settled in the bed. “We’re going to give you something for the pain, since we know it hurts. You might feel a bit sleepy from it.”

He nodded to the nurse and the medication was injected into his IV. Prompto immediately felt the pain go numb, his entire body relaxed, and he didn’t feel so anxious or worried anymore. He didn’t know if his anxiety going away was intended or not, but he felt like it was better than what he was feeling before. He looked at everyone, wanting to tell them not to relax, but the doctor continued to address him.

“You’ve been through a traumatic incident,” the doctor explained. “There was a fire and you were caught in the building. You’re lucky this guy loves you. He and your two friends ran in the building and saved you. If it weren’t for them, you’d be dead right now.”

Prompto looked at Noctis in surprise. The last thing he remembered was Noctis promising to do better. What had happened to make him want to run into a burning building for him? Did he really love him that much? There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, like he was trying to remember something that was at the recesses of his mind. He felt like he didn’t want to remember all the pain and agony, though, like there was more trauma behind the accident that was better left forgotten.

“Your brain scans came back normal,” the doctor continued. “Which means that the amnesia you’re experiencing is because the trauma of the incident was likely too great and you blocked out the last six months as a result. I’ll provide some recommendations for therapy to help with that, but for now you need to focus on your recovery. Your lungs took the biggest hit, but your heart looks okay and your kidneys and liver are recovering rapidly.”

The doctor then looked to Ardyn, indicating he needed to talk to him alone. “This is going to be a long road to recovery, and there’s no guarantee that he’ll remember what he’s forgotten,” the doctor explained as he walked out of the room.

There was a hush in the room as Prompto stared at Noctis and Regis, wondering what had changed between them. Had he even met Regis before? Were they on good terms? Regis looked uncomfortable, like there was an apology dancing on his tongue, but he didn’t say anything. Prompto had a feeling that they weren’t on the terms that he should be with the parent of his boyfriend.

Noctis was staring at him with a longing despair that tugged at Prompto’s heart. It felt like a pain that indicated he was truly with Noctis. But his mind kept telling him that the last thing he remembered was celebrating his birthday with Nyx after a long day of exhaustion and despair. The last thing he remembered was being in Nyx’s arms all through the night, drowning in ecstasy. When he woke up he was in the hospital, with everyone saying it was six months later. He almost didn’t believe them. Almost. 

When he looked at Noctis, the pained expression in his eyes, he knew that it was the truth. Prompto was dating Noctis, not Nyx. They had gotten together through some sort of means that Prompto had forgotten. He had forgotten everything about the relationship. Was it such a bad relationship that he felt the need to forget? Or was he trying to block out everything that led up to it, that tortured his soul beyond repair? What could have been so bad that he willed it out of his mind? They said there was a fire. How had he been caught up in it? 

“Where’s Ignis and Gladio?” Prompto managed to ask, his mind unsettled despite the pain medication. 

“Ignis was hurt in the fire,” Noctis replied, his eyes shimmering with tears. “He’s awake now, but he was put in a medically induced coma because of his burns. He’s going to be okay, but he’ll have some scarring. And he lost sight in his left eye.”

Prompto was horrified. “How did it happen?” Prompto asked. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and the image of a rather morose man attacking him in Ignis’s bakery flashed in his mind. He pressed his palms to his forehead, his movements slow and sluggish, his head searing in pain as his brain tried to continue to block out the memories.

“Prom, are you okay?” Noctis was immediately on his feet, by Prompto’s side, holding his hand like he was his lover. Because he was his lover, Prompto reminded himself. Prompto didn’t mind the touch, the gentleness, the first thing he felt other than the doctors and nurses checking on him. It was different, though. Less medical and uniform and more tender and caring. 

“I’m just trying to remember,” Prompto offered. He didn’t pull away from Noctis’s touch, the feeling natural and easy for him. “Why can’t I remember?”

“A lot’s happened,” Noctis explained. “Of course your brain would block it out and take you back to a time when you were happy and untroubled. Please believe me when I say this, Prom. Nyx is a bad guy. I know it sounds like I’m just being jealous, but I’m not. He’s done some shit that left you hurt. Hurt enough to leave him. Ardyn will be able to confirm.”

As if hearing his name, Ardyn stepped back into the room, the doctor heading in a different direction. He smiled at Prompto, a genuine but sad smile. “We’re so glad you’re awake. Your grandfather has been worried sick. We all have.”

Prompto turned to the older man sitting in a chair, his back straight but his eyes tired. “Do you remember me at all?” his grandfather asked, not in the same intimidating voice he always used.

Prompto shook his head. “I remember you from when we were little. But that’s it.”

“It’s alright,” Iedolas said as he stood up. “We will get your memory back in no time. The good thing about you is you’re a photographer. You have tons of photographic evidence to jog your memory. I’m going to retrieve your camera. Perhaps it will help.”

He was being practical, in the same way a boss was practical, but he could tell that Iedolas was worried. Did he know what happened with Nyx? Was everyone just worried about him getting back with him if that meant picking up from where Prompto remembered they left off? He looked over to Noctis and didn’t think it could be easy to just give him up, even if he didn’t know the circumstances. But what did that say about his relationship with Nyx in the first place? 

He was confused, afraid, and his body didn’t want to move at the speed he wanted it to. There were bandages on his arms and legs from where he had been bruised, and as much as Prompto tried to remember what had happened, he couldn’t. What could have been so traumatic that his mind blocked everything out entirely, including the good things? Why was he in a fire? Where did the fire take place? Everything was a mass of confusion, and all he could think about was going home to Nyx, where he knew he was safe and loved. But that wasn’t an option anymore, was it?

Noctis was still at his side, holding his hand in comfort, the touch warm and comforting. It was a different sort of comfort than what Prompto had experienced with Nyx. It was a different sort of desire, a feeling that they were in this together, not that Prompto was being protected or sheltered. It was a feeling that let him know he was safe because Noctis was there and also because he had the strength within himself to get through it. It wasn’t anything that he experienced before. With a start, he realized that he must have experienced it before if they were already dating. To him, it felt like the first time.

“It’ll be okay,” Noctis told Prompto. “You’re awake. You’re alive. I’m going to be here for you. We’ll get you through this.”

“What… What happened?” Prompto asked. He realized that was a vague question. “How did we end up… you know, together?”

Noctis blushed a bit, and Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. If he was with Nyx then surely he wouldn’t have felt such a skip in his heart. The machine beeped erratically when he felt his heart race at the sight of Noctis’s blushing, and he blushed in response to it. A nurse came in a moment later, a syringe in her hand. She inserted it into his IV and a moment later Prompto felt himself relax.

“We need to keep him calm,” the nurse instructed Noctis and Regis. “The doctors still need to make sure his heart is functioning correctly. They will have to run a series of tests throughout his stay here.”

“Sorry,” Noctis replied sheepishly. He looked at Prompto. “You relaxed?”

“Yeah.” Prompto still wanted to know what was going on, how he ended things with Nyx, how they got together, why his grandfather was there. He needed to know how he ended up in the hospital in the first place.

“Son,” Regis said, addressing Noctis. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure,” Noctis replied awkwardly. He followed Regis out of the hospital room, leaving Prompto alone with his thoughts. Prompto was surprised when he heard their voices raising, an argument breaking out. It was clear that Regis thought Noctis was in over his head.

“He might never recover the way you want him to,” Regis was saying heatedly. “What if he never recovers his memories and you are left heartbroken?”

“I’m not going to abandon him,” Noctis insisted desperately. Prompto was thankful for the medicine the nurse gave him. Otherwise, his heart would be racing, skipping erratically at their argument. “He’s been through so much. If he ends up not wanting to be with me, that doesn’t mean I won’t stop being there for him.”

“And what if he goes back to Nyx? Will you be able to handle that?” Regis’s voice was concerned, empathetic, but had an edge of anger to it.

“I won’t let that happen,” Noctis replied angrily. “Dad, you don’t know what Nyx did to Prompto. He…” Noctis sighed, his hesitation clear. What did Nyx do that was so bad that he didn’t want to tell his own father?

“Tell me,” Regis demanded.

“Nyx groomed Prompto since he was a teenager. Maybe not as intensely as some others, but he created an environment where Prompto was isolated and turned to Nyx for comfort. He was strategic about it, and the worst part is that Nyx doesn’t even realize that what he did was wrong. No… Maybe the worst part is that he did all that then Prompto caught him cheating on him when he visited Altissia.”

Prompto felt his thoughts spiraling, and his heartrate climbed despite the medication that the nurse gave him. What did Noctis mean by Nyx grooming him? He cheated on him in Altissia? It was like he was hearing the news for the first time, and his mind was reeling from the thought. He felt sick, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and through his chaotic thoughts there was another thought that came to him.

He had heard this before. Prompto had a sudden image in his mind of Nyx on a balcony, kissing Cor, and he knew that it was true. He had not only been put in a situation where he would only ever turn to Nyx, but then Nyx proceeded to betray him and break his heart. It hurt. It hurt his heart, his psyche, and he felt everything in his world shattering yet staying together. It wasn’t the first time he came to this revelation, and a part of him knew that. He supposed it was the only part of him that really knew that it was a pain he had been through before.

“Ow,” Prompto said quietly as his heart continued to strain against the heartache he felt. 

A nurse rushed immediately, another vial in her hands. She was scolding Regis and Noctis both for being too loud, and they looked at Prompto in startled realization that he had overheard them. She put the vial in Prompto’s IV, and Prompto felt his eyelids get heavy. He felt the strong and sudden urge to sleep.

“You need to relax,” the nurse instructed Prompto. “This will help you sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” Prompto argued, his words slurring. “I don’t want to not wake up.”

“You will wake up,” the nurse reassured him. “It will only help keep you calm while they get their act together.”

Ardyn came into the room as the nurse looked at him, the person legally responsible for making decisions while Prompto was incapacitated. He had finished speaking to the doctor, a pile of papers in his hands. Prompto tried to focus his attention on him, but his vision was blurring, sleep beckoning him towards calm and peace. Noctis and Regis came back into the room, looking at him in surprise.

“I highly recommend that if these two can’t keep themselves calm that they leave,” the nurse instructed Ardyn regarding Noctis and Regis. “They’re putting stress on Prompto, and right now his body cannot handle that. He needs to be calm.”

“Don’t go,” Prompto whispered as he looked at Noctis. His mind was sluggish, but his heart kept beckoning him to keep Noctis around. It had to be because they were dating, even if he couldn’t remember it. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I won’t,” Noctis reassured him as he held Prompto’s hand. “Get some sleep, Prompto. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Get some sleep,” Ardyn encouraged soothingly. “We’ll be here for you. And we’ll all be nice and calm.”

Prompto drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, knowing that they would be there for him. In his dreams, he saw fire, a morose looking man punching him, dragging him up the steps of Ignis’s bakery to the back of the hall. He smelled smoke. He saw Nyx, begging him to give him another chance. There was a redheaded man holding him in his arms, promising to be a friend to him even if they didn’t date. What was his name? Tredd. He remembered the heartache of feeling alone and abandoned, then the joy of knowing his friends were there for him. There was sunlight filtering through the trees of a forest. Fishing with Noctis. A chocobo riding excursion. He dreamt of Nocis kissing him, of them cultivating an intimate relationship slowly without sex, exploring each other’s bodies, spending time together, loving each other as equals instead of in an imbalanced power dynamic.

He dreamt of Ifrit, of being caught in a sort of limbo, given the choice again and again to stay or go. Prompto remembered being given the choice six times, and the seventh time was the final time. It was to either stay in a paradise, his version of heaven, or to come back to all the pain and agony. What was his heaven? He remembered. It was Noctis. Of course it was Noctis. Who else would it be? He made the choice to come back because the real Noctis was better than any version of what he would have received in the afterlife. He came back because he loved Noctis enough not to let him suffer like that. He came back because he loved Noctis so deeply that he was willing to suffer through all the pain that life had brought him just to be with him.

Prompto didn’t know how long he was asleep, and he knew there were bits and pieces of his memory that was still blocked out, predominantly the events that led up to the fire and who the culprit’s identity was. He knew he could pick out his picture in a lineup, but he couldn’t remember much about him. When Prompto opened his eyes, he saw Noctis sitting in a chair across from him, fast asleep. Ardyn was leaning forward as he sat next to Noctis, his elbows on his knees as he scrolled through his phone absentmindedly. His grandfather was sitting on the large windowsill, looking through the photos on Prompto’s camera.

“Hey,” Prompto said softly. Ardyn and Iedolas looked up immediately and Noctis startled awake. “How long was I asleep?”

“A few hours,” Ardyn replied with a relieved smile. They were clearly worried that he wasn’t going to wake up. “How do you feel?”

“My body hurts,” Prompto replied. “But I’m remembering. I remember a lot, but not everything. Ignis’s bakery… It’s gone isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ardyn replied honestly. “But Regis is already working on getting it up and running when Ignis is healed.”

“Can I see Ignis?” Prompto asked, remembering that Ignis had been hurt as well. Because of him, he realized. If Prompto hadn’t been in the fire, they wouldn’t have rushed in to try and rescue him. Surely Noctis and Gladio had suffered some sort of damage as well. “Are you all going to be okay?”

“We will be fine,” Noctis replied. “Ignis is up and moving around. I’ll text Gladio and see if he’s up for a visit. Gladio told me to apologize for not seeing you yet.”

Prompto shook his head. “He and Ignis are dating, right? That’s still a thing?” When Noctis nodded, a shimmering hope in his eyes, he continued. “I don’t blame him for being by Ignis’s side. Noctis… I remember some things now. I remember us dating.”

Noctis smiled, a bright smile that enveloped Prompto’s being and made him feel like he was with the one person he needed to be with. He remembered Ifrit giving him the choice, of what heaven was for him, and he felt fresh tears coming on. They looked at him in concern, Noctis’s smile faltering.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked as he walked over to him. “Is the pain that bad?”

“I’m sorry for worrying you and hurting you,” Prompto said tearfully. “I asked for Nyx, not you.”

“Dude, it’s because you couldn’t remember. I don’t blame you. Seriously, it’s okay. I’m just glad you remember us.” Noctis grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He smiled. “Just try and stay calm, man. Otherwise they’re gonna kick me out of here.”

“It’s good that you’re remembering,” Iedolas interrupted. “The police are going to want to question you. They’ve already been by once. I know you have a long road to recovery ahead of you and that you have a close network here, but I would suggest recovering at my estate in Niflheim. We can have physical therapists on hand, doctors, you name it. And you’ll be somewhere where you don’t have to worry about anything going on. It would be a great weight off your mind.”

“Can Noctis come?” Prompto asked immediately.

“I don’t see why not,” Iedolas replied. “Although, I would suggest you coming alone so you can focus on your recovery. We can work out the details later.”

It seemed unfair to Ardyn and Noctis, who had been there through everything, that he should just disappear off to Niflheim to recover. But then he thought about how much work it was likely going to take to get him to recover, and he knew he didn’t want to burden them so they could carry on with their lives and focus on their own health and wellbeing. His heart ached at the thought of being away from Noctis and returning to find that Noctis had moved on without him. But if he needed to recover, then maybe giving Noctis his space would be for the best. That way Noctis could focus on his own health and helping Ignis.

“It’s too early to make any of those decisions,” Ardyn explained. “They said he’ll be in the hospital for a while before he gets moved into a rehab facility. Or taken to your estate to recover. But the choice is Prompto’s. Either way, we’ll support him.”

A nurse came in a moment later, providing more pain medicine to help with Prompto’s sore and agonizing body. He felt like he had been run over by a car, and he was still unsure of why he was so weak and his movements so sluggish and painful. The doctor had said his lungs took the biggest hit and he was in a coma for a week. Did he stop breathing? He recalled the place where he was with Ifrit, and he knew. He had died.

“Prompto?” a voice called at the entrance to his room. He turned his head slowly, his movements still sluggish, like he had to learn how to use his body again. Gladio’s parents were standing there, looking at him with tearful relief in seeing him awake.

“Oh my baby boy,” Gladio’s mother said as they walked into the room, treating him as if he was one of her own. “You poor thing. We’re so happy you’re awake and alive. Don’t worry about a thing right now, dear. We’re all here to take care of you.”

“Where’s… Where’s my dad?” Prompto asked, the thought suddenly coming to him. “Does he know?”

“He does,” Ardyn replied grimly. “Regis called him. He was… He was grateful for the call but is ultimately unable to come and see you.”

“Oh.” Prompto didn’t know why it hurt him so much to hear that. Maybe it was because if the roles were reversed, Prompto would have been the only one with his father in the hospital, waiting for him to wake up. It was clear that the relationship was not reciprocal, and it was a good thing that he left the house when he did. “I guess it’s good that I have you guys.”

“Of course, son,” Gladio’s father replied. “You’re family. All of you are. Just tell us what you need and we’ll take care of it.”

“Prompto,” Gladio called. Prompto turned and looked at Gladio and Ignis. Ignis was in a wheelchair, the left side of his face, his arms, and his hands bandaged. He looked tired, in pain, but relieved that Prompto was okay. Prompto felt a surge of guilt in him. If they hadn’t gone to try and rescue him then Ignis wouldn’t have gotten so badly hurt. He couldn’t remember the details of why he was abducted in the first place, but he somehow felt like it was his fault.

Prompto tried to lift his hands, to sign to Ignis and tell him he was sorry, but his hands wouldn’t cooperate, his body not recovered enough to do even simple movements quickly. He sighed in frustration and looked to Noctis. “I can’t sign. Can you please tell Ignis that I’m sorry?”

“_There is nothing to be sorry for_,” Ignis replied as Gladio wheeled him into the room. He looked like he was in pain as he signed, but it didn’t seem as intense as it could have been. It was likely he was on pain medication, just as Prompto was. “_We’re so glad that you’re alive._”

“The same to you,” Prompto replied tearfully. He didn’t like seeing Ignis so torn up, so injured because of him. “Did the doctors say you’ll be able to keep baking?”

Ignis looked surprised that Prompto was so concerned about him. Why wouldn’t he be? He didn’t deserve to get hurt in the first place. “_My hands and arms will be fine. Just some scarring here and there. The bakery is gone. But Regis is working to rebuild immediately. The only thing that’s permanent is I lost the sight in one eye._”

“I’m so sorry,” Prompto sobbed. “You shouldn’t have been hurt at all.”

“_The sacrifice was worth it_,” Ignis signed. “_You are alive and safe. If I knew what I know now, I would do it again._”

Prompto didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew that they cared for him, but he didn’t know it was to that extent. “Thank you,” was all that he could manage.

They all spent a long time in Prompto’s room, just talking and catching up with each other, trying to further jog Prompto’s memory from the gaps that were missing. The image of Ifrit kept flashing in his mind. Ignis had been severely injured to save him, and he had almost made the choice not to come back. He was grateful, owed to it them even, to continue living. Eventually Ignis had to go back to his room to get some rest, but both Gladio and Ignis promised that they would be back.

As they were leaving, two police officers were arriving, ready to ask Prompto a series of questions. They wanted to speak to Prompto privately, but Prompto insisted on having at least one person present with them there. Ardyn was the elected one of them since Noctis had to provide a statement to the police and they didn’t want him to fill in any gaps in his memory. Prompto told them what he remembered, and when they pulled out a photo of the top suspect, a morose looking man, Prompto’s heart began to race and terror gripped his body.

“That’s him,” Prompto said as a nurse rushed into the room. The monitors were going off in the same erratic pattern that his heart was racing. He stared breathing heavily, hyperventilating, then began to cough. He was unable to catch his breath, and a doctor was in the room with him at the same time as well.

“I think that’s enough gentlemen,” Ardyn announced as the doctor began to give him a breathing treatment and the nurse put another anxiolytic in his IV, forcing him to relax. “He’s not going to be able to continue this conversation. If anymore details come up, we will reach out to you.”

The police agreed to end the conversation as Prompto was tended to by the doctor and nursing staff, the flashes of his memories of the man coming back to him. His name was Axis. He had hurt him, isolated him, then tried to kill him. Where was he? Would he be coming back to get him, to finish the job? Was he put away in jail forever? _You took Tredd from me! Then you took Noctis from me! If I can’t have them, then neither can you!_ The words Axis had shouted at him while he dragged him up the steps echoed in his mind.

“It’s okay,” Ardyn said soothingly while Noctis came back in the room. They both watched on as the hospital staff tended to his health. “It’ll be okay.”

“Where is he?” Prompto gasped. The doctor instructed him not to talk and just breathe deeply into the oxygen mask.

“He’s in jail,” Noctis replied immediately. He looked like he was in turmoil, guilty for what had happened. How could Prompto explain to him adequately that it wasn’t his fault? “They arrested him pretty quickly. Apparently he was the one responsible for the graffiti too. Don’t worry, Prompto. He can’t get to you anymore.”

Prompto was exhausted after he had calmed down, the breathing treatment helping his lungs that were likely badly damaged from the smoke he inhaled. He was worn out easily, his body in need of recovery, but all he wanted was to be better already. How long was it going to be before he got better? Would he even make a full recovery?

“Your grandfather has offered to transport you to Niflheim to recover,” the doctor told him once he was calmer. “I encourage you to take him up on the offer. You’ll be safe and well cared for there where there won’t be too much stress. You need to focus on your recovery first and foremost.”

Prompto only nodded, his body too tired to continue many more difficult conversations. “Okay,” he only said. It wasn’t a commitment one way or another, but he knew that they would likely take it as an agreement to recover in Niflheim. How long would that take? A year? An eternity?

“We’ll get started with the preparations for transport when you’re well enough to go,” the doctor said. He looked to Ardyn. “It may be a good idea to transfer power of attorney to Iedolas in this case.”

“I will be going to Niflheim with him, so it will be unnecessary,” Ardyn asserted. “He’s like a son to me. I won’t let him recover alone.”

“Very well.” The doctor turned back to Prompto. “Get some rest. We’ll be back shortly to check in on you.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Prompto said tiredly. “I just need rest.”

“It’s okay,” Ardyn said as he kissed him on the forehead. “Niflheim is probably the best place for you right now, regardless.”

“I don’t want to be without Noctis,” Prompto argued. “I came back because of him.”

“What do you mean, came back?” Ardyn asked in concern. He looked at Noctis, who shared a surprised glance, then looked back to Prompto.

“Ifrit gave me a choice,” Prompto explained groggily. “I could move onto a heaven where I was with Noctis… But it wasn’t really Noctis. Not the real Noctis. Just an image of him. Or I could come back. I couldn’t just leave Noct behind. Not now. I love him.”

Prompto closed his eyes, the image of Ifrit in his mind. He heard Ardyn and Noctis talking amongst each other, arguing about what they should do. Noctis was refusing to leave Prompto’s side, insisting on going to Niflheim with him. Ardyn was insisting he finish his education in Insomnia first. It was a stalemate in the end, neither of them budging, but Prompto couldn’t care about anything right now. His body was too tired as he drifted off to sleep again, his mind on Irfit and the choice he made. Of course he would stay with Noctis. He had to be with him. He loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered having Prompto lose his memory permanently but decided to go in this direction instead. I didn't want to take Promptis away from the fic just after (finally) introducing it, so I opted not to have him lose his memory permanently... Or at least not all of it.


	31. Trial By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis waits for Prompto to recover

Prompto was in the hospital for a while, and eventually he insisted that Noctis return to his classes. Noctis didn’t know how he was going to just resume life like things were going to be the same now. The bakery had burned down, Axis was in prison, and Prompto was recovering slowly but with so much determination. Noctis had been shocked that Prompto told him that he had been given a choice to stay or move on, but he had also been so relieved to know that Prompto loved him to the point that coming back was his only option. If he ever doubted Prompto’s resolve to be with him before, there was no doubt now.

Noctis had told his father the real reason why Axis had tried to kill Prompto, but more information came out now that the truth was being investigated. Axis was in love with Tredd, first and foremost, and Prompto had become friends with him while he was in Altissia. Because they had hooked up a few times and had remained closed, Axis had become wildly jealous, both rejected by Tredd and by Noctis. He had never been serious about Noctis, but he had wanted to keep Prompto away from him. When that didn’t work and Noctis and Prompto got together, Axis retaliated by trying to kill him.

The shame and guilt Noctis felt, knowing that he had played a part in putting Prompto in harm’s way and Ignis lost his business and was injured as well, was nearly overwhelming. His father had enough influence in the world to ensure that the truth didn’t get out, but it was clear that he was disappointed in Noctis’s choice to hook up with someone so unstable. It wasn’t as if Noctis was aware of anything about Axis, and that was the problem. He doubted that his father would trust his judgment for a long time.

His father had managed to control the press before the truth got out. They had spun it as a hate crime. Axis had worked for Ignis but had hated that he was deaf and set fire to the building. Gladio was being highlighted as a hero for saving Prompto, while Ignis’s injuries were being highlighted as evidence that Axis had targeted him specifically. The truth was kept behind closed doors, the police and judges agreeing to keep any trials and investigations out of the public eye, thanks to a particularly good endowment from Regis. The fire department received one as well in thanks for getting them all out and stopping the fire from spreading.

At one point, Prompto had asked Noctis to reach out to Tredd. He tried not to feel jealous, especially since Prompto couldn’t really remember if Tredd knew about their relationship or not. But he did acknowledge that Tredd had the right to know about his friends, one who was in prison and the other who was in the hospital. When he had reached out to him, Tredd had only expressed gratitude and sadness for what had happened. 

“I should have warned you,” Tredd had said over the phone. “Axis hasn’t ever really been stable, and it’s the main reason why we never hooked up. I’ll take some time off and come visit Prompto. He deserves that much.”

“Thanks,” Noctis had replied hesitantly. “Prompto’s memory is a bit scrambled right now. Did… Did he tell you? About us, I mean?”

“Yeah, I was the first to know. I’m a bit envious and jealous of you, but I’m really just happy Prompto finally got with you. All he did was talk about you when we were together. I think he was in love with you before he even realized it.” Tredd didn’t sound angry or upset about their relationship, which was a relief to Noctis. “Tell Prompto I hope he gets better soon and I’ll be in touch when I’m able to come to Insomnia.”

Prompto was in the hospital for a couple of weeks before they started solidifying where he was going for his rehabilitation. He had to learn to walk again, often relied on an oxygen tank, and was told that it would likely take at least a year for him to fully recover. He had inhaled far more smoke than any of them had, and the doctors expected that his lungs would be weak for the rest of his life as a result. His grandfather had been insistent on providing the best treatments possible and already had several pulmonary specialists, physical therapists, and other doctors lined up in Niflheim. As much as Noctis didn’t want Prompto to go to an entirely different country to recover, it had become increasingly clear that Niflheim really was the best place for him right now. Noctis had been prepared to see him off for the summer, but now the length of time he would be away was undetermined.

Noctis fought to go with him to Niflheim, but Ardyn and his father had both insisted that he stay in Insomnia and finish his education. He had said that he could just transfer to a school in Niflheim, but it was Prompto who insisted that he stay in Insomnia that ultimately made him agree to stay behind. Prompto had told Noctis that Ignis would need his help to recover, ignoring the fact that he would need support as well. Noctis had a feeling that Prompto was pushing them away because he didn’t want to burden anyone. He was always the sort to worry about everyone else before himself, and that wasn’t helpful to his own progress.

Tredd came to Insomnia a lot faster than Noctis had anticipated. After Prompto had been moved off of the ICU and to a regular room, physical therapists and doctors were there frequently, helping Prompto regain control of his body. Meanwhile, Ignis was in the burn unit, going through a series of painful skin grafts in an attempt to minimize the scarring and repair his burned skin. Noctis divided his attention between Prompto and Ignis, and usually they would tell him to go and visit the other and not worry about themselves.

Ignis knew he was worried about Prompto, but Prompto seemed to be slipping back into his own self-deprecating habits. He kept insisting that everyone focus on their own health and wellbeing, that he had medical staff on hand to help him, but there seemed to be a lot of guilt as well. Noctis knew Prompto blamed himself for Ignis’s injuries, and he was doing everything he could not to be a burden to anyone else. 

It was a reason why Noctis had sat down with Prompto and explained to him how he felt. He had guilt and shame for being with Axis in any capacity, even if it was just a sexual one, and he knew that Prompto needed to understand that none of this was his fault. They all had the option not to help him, but none of them wanted to choose that path. He explained that when Prompto was in a coma he spent every waking hour worrying about him and every moment asleep terrified and having nightmares. He explained to him that he wasn’t going anywhere, didn’t feel burdened by him, and only wanted to help him heal.

Prompto seemed to get it after that. He stopped insisting that Noctis focus on only himself and instead thanked him for being there during every moment he wasn’t in class. Noctis told him frequently that he loved him, but they both knew that Prompto was going to end up going to Niflheim without him. It hurt Noctis’s heart, but he reassured Prompto that he would come visit as soon as possible. Likewise, Prompto assured him that he would come back the moment he was well enough.

Tredd came to the hospital to see Prompto about a week after Prompto was out of the ICU. Noctis had class and came to the hospital right away, stopping to see how Ignis’s progress was going. Luckily, Ignis was going to be released soon, his recovery much quicker than Prompto’s. Ignis insisted that he would be by Prompto’s side once he was well enough too and often had Gladio wheel him down to see him. Gladio was by Ignis’s side the entire time, insisting that he had Luche running his business in his stead.

When Noctis had walked in on Tredd visiting Prompto, he had the sudden feeling that he was walking in on former lovers talking to each other. It made him feel uncomfortable, especially since Tredd knew how to make Prompto smile and laugh so easily in a way that Noctis felt like he couldn’t achieve. But Prompto’s eyes brightened even more when he looked at him, and he had to remind himself that even Tredd was happy they were together. Regardless, he knew that if things had been different Prompto would have been quite happy to be with the bodyguard. 

Noctis especially wasn’t happy when Iedolas saw how much Prompto got along with Tredd and had insisted that he hire Tredd on to help with his recovery in Niflheim, acting as friend and bodyguard with ample pay. Tredd readily accepted the job, and Noctis had troubling containing his jealousy when he saw how happy it made Prompto. He didn’t understand why Prompto wanted Tredd to go with him but not him. Was that his way of saying that he preferred Tredd over him and that the relationship wasn’t going to last? But then what about what Prompto had said about the choice Ifrit had given him?

Noctis finally had the nerve to ask him a few days later. Prompto had looked startled when Noctis had asked him if he preferred Tredd over him, and he immediately apologized for it seeming that way. Prompto explained that Tredd could easily go with him because he was hired to do so, that he was a friend that he knew he could rely on. The only reason he didn’t want Noctis to come with him was because he still had obligations in Insomnia that made it more difficult to just come with him.

He also had admitted that Noctis’s father had spoken to him and asked him to insist that Noctis stay in Insomnia to finish his schooling. Noctis was angry that his father had made such a request, but Prompto had insisted that he didn’t want Noctis to be held back because of him. He was set to one day take over his father’s business. Waiting for him to heal while he still had to learn what he needed to take over was going to only serve as a detriment to his future. Noctis didn’t care about any of that stuff, but he reluctantly conceded because Prompto was ultimately looking out for him and reassured him that he wasn’t going to stay away forever.

While Noctis had been a bit more reassured by the time Prompto left for Niflheim, he still felt anxious and uncertain. The warning in his mind that Ardyn had indicated that they were on two separate paths was made even more evident now that Prompto had to go to Niflheim to recover, his fear that Prompto would ultimately prefer Tredd over him still in the back of his mind. He didn’t voice his concerns further, letting Prompto go to only focus on his health and recovery. 

The day that Prompto left for Niflheim was difficult for everyone, but none more so than Noctis. He kissed Prompto, hoping that he understood how much he loved him, and let him go. Ardyn assured Noctis that he would be well cared for, taking time out of his work to go with him to Niflheim and help him recover. Tredd was there too, newly hired on as his bodyguard. They all left with Iedolas, Prompto having to use a wheelchair to leave the hospital just to get to the car. Noctis told Prompto he loved him and that he would be in touch with him frequently, and he couldn’t help but feel reassured by the pained expression on their face at their departure. 

But he let Prompto go despite the pain in his chest and the tears in his eyes. Noctis let him go, hoping that they would be reunited sooner rather than later.

*** 

Time passed by agonizingly slow for Noctis. He fell into a deep depression with Prompto gone, and his father insisted on him going to therapy before it got worse. Therapy helped, as did speaking to Prompto every day, but Noctis didn’t like how he was getting used to not having Prompto around anymore. He still loved him, but he eventually found himself falling into a rhythm where it was just him, Gladio, and Ignis. Prompto’s recovery was slower than expected, and the doctors were saying that his lungs were never going to work properly.

Eventually Ardyn came back to Insomnia without Prompto, and Noctis couldn’t quite tell if it was because he had to work or because Prompto insisted he come back. The bakery had been rebuilt in a new location, bigger and better than the one before, and by the time Ignis was healed enough to work again, the bakery had its grand opening. It wasn’t the same without Prompto there, but they continued on nevertheless.

Ignis healed relatively well, save for the one eye that was permanently damaged and the scarring over it. He had been particularly self-conscious about it, but Gladio had only told him that it made him look more dangerous and sexy. About a year after the incident, Gladio and Ignis were officially engaged. It was hard not to remember when it had happened since it fell on Gladio’s birthday.

Noctis spent each evening video chatting with Prompto, and he often sent video recordings to him telling him about his day, how much he had achieved, his progress in his healing. There were times when he was obviously frustrated, crying about how he just wanted to come back to Insomnia and be better but he just wasn’t there yet. There were other times where he would laugh and say that he had made some great progress and things were steadily getting better. He never gave Noctis an estimate on how long it would take, likely because he didn’t know.

The hardest part came when Prompto had suggested that they break up. He was particularly depressed and anxious, Noctis could tell, and he begged Noctis just to break up with him and go on with his life. It was evident that he was struggling, wanting nothing more than to be back to his former self, but that didn’t seem like it would ever be possible now. When Noctis asked Prompto if he still loved him, he had broken down and said that he loved him more than anything. That was why he just wanted him to go on without him. He didn’t want to hold him back.

That was all Noctis needed to know that he wasn’t going to leave him, even if they were far apart for so long. Instead, he took a week off from school and went and visited Prompto in Niflheim. His father had fought against it, but Noctis insisted on going, stating that Prompto was struggling too much for him to be left alone much longer. That week in Niflheim was the best week he had in a long while, and he spent much of it holding Prompto and reassuring him that things would be okay. Prompto’s body was too weak for sex, but Noctis didn’t care about that. He was more concerned with letting his boyfriend know that he would be with him forever.

Tredd caused considerable anxiety in Noctis, though. He was Prompto’s closest friend now and personal bodyguard, despite Gladio and Ignis communicating with Prompto regularly as well. It was different having someone physically present at all times. Noctis could tell that they were close when he had visited, and he didn’t want his jealousy to get the better of him. He kept it in check, knowing that Tredd was his only lifeline right now.

Besides, Tredd was often the one taking the videos to send to Noctis, showing him how Prompto was making progress. He would always comment in the videos the same thing: _He’s doing it all for you, Noctis. Just wait a little longer and he’ll come home._ Noctis cried at times, the jovial sincerity in Tredd’s voice making him believe that Prompto was fighting to come home to him. It made him even more jealous to know that Tredd was a genuinely supportive guy, unassuming and not once indicating that he was trying to take Prompto from him. Part of Noctis almost wanted Prompto to date Tredd instead, knowing that he would treat him well without any possessiveness or jealousy that he felt. A larger part of him didn’t want to leave Prompto for anything in Eos.

He kept onto that week in Niflheim as the thing that got him through the difficult times. His father still didn’t trust his judgment still, not after Axis. Noctis made it known online that he was dating Prompto, and rumors had circulated that Axis was a jilted ex-lover, which wasn’t far from the truth. But Regis Caelum was a force to be reckoned with, and those rumors died out very quickly. Noctis worked hard to prove to his father that he could be trusted, and he suspected that Prompto was communicating with Regis privately because he eventually began to speak very highly of him.

But things were getting harder for Noctis to deal with. He was used to Prompto not being around, and that worried him. He was worried that if they didn’t reunite soon, particularly since it was towards the end of the summer over a year after the fire started, then they both would lose their will to continue the relationship. Prompto only ever suggested breaking up once, more in fear that Noctis needed to continue his life without him, but he hadn’t ever given an indication otherwise that he wanted the relationship to end. Noctis felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that things would end for them soon, though, if something didn’t change.

It wasn’t fair to Prompto. He was so focused on his healing, trying to work hard to get better, but there were times when he still needed to use breathing treatments, oxygen tanks, and have Tredd on hand in the event that he had a coughing fit. Physically he was getting stronger, save for his lungs, and Noctis realized that it was likely he would have to have a personal care assistant with him at all times. Tredd had even gotten specialized training to handle Prompto’s care, his medication, his everything.

Noctis kept telling himself that he could deal with it, as long as he was with Prompto, but he didn’t know if Prompto was ever coming back. His love for Prompto was as strong as ever, but his hope for Prompto’s return was wavering. If it took ten years, he would wait, but he didn’t think that whatever relationship they still had could survive that. Despite the fact that they spoke every day, that they saw each other on video frequently, Noctis felt like they were drifting apart slowly. Maybe it was his own fear telling him that instead of the truth.

But he knew that eventually they would have to give the relationship up if Prompto had to end up in Niflheim permanently. It wasn’t fair to either of them, but it was the only thing that Noctis could think of to ensure Prompto’s long term happiness. He would be free to date Tredd, and Noctis could move on from the relationship and find peace within himself instead of agonizing over Prompto.

It didn’t help that Luche had openly flirted with him time and again as he resumed working out in Gladio’s gym as a way to channel his aggression and frustration at the situation he and Prompto were in. Luche was attractive, and he knew that if he wasn’t with Prompto then he would jump at the opportunity to be with him. He had even had a few sex dreams about him, waking up panting and feeling guilty that he wasn’t dreaming of Prompto. He wondered if Prompto was dreaming of Tredd or even having sexual experiences with him.

Noctis kept reminding himself of the week with Prompto, more than six months ago now. When he had been with Prompto, they hadn’t had sex, but they had touched each other and explored each other’s bodies. It got Noctis through the difficult times, but more than that he was reminded that every time they were together there was a natural rhythm to their relationship, an intimacy that couldn’t easily be replicated. It made him long for Prompto more, despite his sexual desire for Luche, and it kept him faithful. There was no indication that Prompto was secretly dating Tredd, and he knew if he mentioned it then Prompto would be hurt. So he kept quiet, stewing in his jealousy and his pain, hoping beyond all hope that he and Prompto could survive the distance between them.

The end of summer was rapidly approaching, as was his birthday, and with it came the Founder’s Day Celebration. He was looking forward to it, especially since Ignis had plenty of staff hired on for his new bakery so that he could take the day off with him and Gladio. He was looking forward to just letting off some steam, celebrating the creation of Lucis. His father would be in the parade since their family were technically the original founders, but Noctis had declined the invitation. Of course Luna was going to be in the parade as well, but Noctis hadn’t really spoken to her since they had split.

Now that he was ready to get out and just relax, he couldn’t help but feel guilty knowing that he was going to be enjoying his time without Prompto. Gladio and Ignis had assured him that he was entitled to enjoy his life, with or without Prompto, but Noctis felt like if Prompto was struggling then he shouldn’t be out and celebrating. Even Prompto had told him to go and enjoy the celebrations, but Noctis still felt guilty for it. He just wanted to either be with Prompto or let him go, and the constant guilt and waiting was making things difficult for him to enjoy his life.

He felt even worse for thinking it, knowing that it wasn’t fair to Prompto, who was working so hard to get better so they could be together again. His mind kept telling him that Prompto had already moved on and was with Tredd, but every time they video chatted the evidence showed otherwise. Prompto would talk to him about how he was working hard to be with him, how it was difficult without him there, how he had made the choice to come back and give it a go with him instead of dying. Noctis only felt horrible each time, knowing that if Prompto was there in Insomnia it would have been so much easier.

“_Hey Noct_,” Ignis signed when they met for the Founder’s Day Celebration.

The streets of Insomnia were filled with people moving in and out, all of them heading towards the large parade that was going to take over the city. They were standing on the outskirts of the crowd, Ignis looking like he had just come out of some war movie, a soldier dressed in jeans, a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and dark sunglasses with the scarring over his left eye just barely peaking through. Noctis easily could see how Gladio found him to be attractive.

Gladio was standing next to him, dressed in the usual tank top and jeans, his tattoos proudly on display. “_How’s it going, Noct?_”

“_Good_,” Noctis replied. He felt down, actually, knowing that he was there without Prompto. He just wanted him in his arms now, but he knew that it wasn’t going to happen. He wore his usual black pants, black shirt, and a jacket with three-quarter sleeves. They all naturally made space for Prompto still, like they were waiting for him to join in the conversation. It wasn’t going to happen. Noctis doubted that he was coming back at all.

“_You look miserable_,” Gladio signed with a grim smile. “_Come on. Let’s go watch the parade._”

Noctis followed them sullenly, making a mental note to talk to Prompto about if he was ever coming back. He was feeling downtrodden and depressed, despite the celebrations, the sunshine, and the confetti in the air. If he was honest with himself, he knew he was just wallowing in his own misery at missing his boyfriend and would have to just cope with the feeling until it passed. He knew he was being ridiculous, and he knew that Prompto loved him and was working hard to be with him. It was just another depressive spell since the fire. Just another thing he had to get through before he realized he really didn’t want to let Prompto go.

They wove their way through the parade crowd, trying to find a spot where they could view the floats passing by. Noctis didn’t particularly care about the celebrations since growing up he had often spent so much time with his parents on the floats themselves. After his mom died, it was just him and his dad on the floats until Noctis was old enough to decline going on them at all. Ignis and Gladio walked hand in hand, their silver bands upgraded to gold engagement rings. They both said that they were waiting for Prompto to come back before they got married.

“_Want me to lift you up so you can see?_” Gladio signed to Noctis with a wicked grin. They were in the midst of the crowd, the parade passing by, and Noctis was straining to see above the heads of the taller people in front of him.

“_Shove off_,” Noctis replied.

They both laughed as Noctis pushed Gladio playfully. As they continued to goof off, Noctis thought he caught the sight of blond hair that was very familiar to him, wild and unkempt. He stopped teasing Gladio as he looked in the direction he thought he saw something, his mind racing. It couldn’t be him, and he knew it. Prompto was too sick to leave his grandfather’s estate, much less be amongst a crowd like this. There were cheers as people waved to Noctis’s father on the float, and as the movement jostled him slightly, he thought he saw Prompto’s blond hair again, dancing in the wind. It couldn’t just be his imagination.

Noctis ignored Gladio calling for him as he headed to the left of him, where he thought he had seen Prompto. He knew it was wishful thinking, but every time he thought he had lost him, he saw the familiar tuft of blond hair and followed it. He continued to follow it until he was suddenly out of the crowd, panting from the chase as he heard the crowd behind him cheering in excitement. With wild abandon, he looked around, hoping to see what he knew was impossible. When he didn’t see Prompto, his heart fell, disappointed despite the fact that he knew it wasn’t likely to happen.

“Miss me?” a familiar voice called behind him, making his heart beat erratically. Noctis turned and around, staring in surprise as he saw Prompto standing there in front of him. He had to be imagining things, right? But Prompto was there, dressed in his usual punk rock clothes that Ardyn had given him, an oxygen tank on wheels next to him, attached to the nasal cannula helping him breathe easier. He was so beautiful, even with the two-pronged tube in his nostrils and hooked around his ears that connected to the oxygen tank, that Noctis felt like he was seeing divinity for the first time in a long time.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked in surprise. Tredd was standing behind him, his back turned to them, a backpack on his back that was no doubt filled with Prompto’s medical supplies. He was being obvious in his attempt not to look at them, to give them privacy while they reuinited.

“I’m back,” Prompto said with a nervous smile. “The doctors said I’m well enough to come back as long as I have a care assistant with me. Tredd was nice enough to stick around.” 

He paused, waiting for a response. Noctis was too shocked to respond. Prompto was there, standing in front of him, returning back to Insomnia. He was well enough to come home now. Prompto shifted uncomfortably, his smile falling and he looked down, his hands wringing together anxiously.

“I… I know I’m still sick,” Prompto said sadly. “I know that means I’ll need a lot of extra help and everything. I know you’ve kind of gone on with your life but have been kind enough to be with me emotionally while I’ve worked hard to get better. I really appreciate it, and I wanted to thank you. I know it’s too much to ask for you to be with someone who is sick, so… So I guess this is me saying thank you for your support, and I’ll always love you. I’ve missed us for so long, but I know it’s unreasonable for me to continue this relationship since I’ll require so much more attention and work. Noctis, thank you. And I’ll never forget your kindness.”

Prompto turned to Tredd and tapped him on the shoulder. Tredd turned around, looking at him in sadness, but he put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders comfortingly as they turned to walk away. Noctis didn’t understand what was going on. Prompto was back, wasn’t he? Why did it sound like he was breaking up with him? Was it because Noctis was too shocked to say anything? That wasn’t what he wanted, he realized. He only wanted Prompto, and he didn’t care if that meant Prompto needing extra medical care or help.

But they were walking away from him. Prompto was clearly crying. Noctis could tell from the way his shoulders were shaking as he walked away from him. This wasn’t right. He didn’t want Prompto to leave and never come back. He only wanted to be with him. Why wasn’t he saying anything? He needed to catch up to him before they were lost in the crowd.

“Prompto!” Noctis called out to him, his feet taking flight as he hurried to catch up to him. 

Prompto stopped walking and turned around, tears in his eyes as he looked at Noctis in surprise. Noctis caught up to him, pulling him into a tight hug, and Tredd immediately stepped back and let them embrace each other. Prompto gripped Noctis’s jacket tightly, crying into his arms as Noctis put one hand on the back of Prompto’s head, the other around his waist as he held his boyfriend close.  
“I’m not leaving you,” Noctis whispered to him. “I don’t care if it means that I have to wait an eternity. I’m not leaving you. I love you.”

“Noct…” Prompto cried as he clutched onto him tighter. Noctis could tell he was struggling to breathe, taking slower deep breaths so he didn’t cough. He had told Noctis about the breathing therapy he was receiving, about how he basically had to retrain his lungs to breathe again. “I missed you so much. I thought… I thought for sure you didn’t want to be together anymore. I worked so hard to come back. I’m sorry it wasn’t sooner.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said, refusing to let him go. “I’m sorry I worried you. I missed you so much. When you were standing in front of me, I couldn’t believe it was you. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. And I… I thought for sure you were ready to move on and be with Tredd instead of me?”

“What?” Prompto asked as he pulled away from the hug. He was panting and Tredd automatically pulled out an inhaler and handed it to Prompto. It was such a natural response for him, that Noctis couldn’t help but feel the pangs of jealousy. He had been away from Prompto for so long that he didn’t know what Prompto needed just to stay alive. Prompto used the inhaler, his breathing calming down a bit.

“Prom’s only ever been talking about how he couldn’t wait to be well enough to see you,” Tredd explained. “Iedolas hired me on as his permanent care assistant since I can protect him as well, but I let the guy know that eventually you’d take over most of my responsibilities. He’s worked everyday saying the same thing. ‘I’m doing this for Noct.’ Pretty sure if he didn’t love you then he wouldn’t have survived in the first place.”

“What he said,” Prompto breathed finally. He handed the inhaler back to Tredd, who tucked it away in one of the pockets on the backpack. “When I actually have the breath to say anything, all I do is talk about you.”

“It’s true,” Tredd said with a laugh. “He never shuts up about you. ‘Look at this selfie of Noct. Isn’t he hot? Look at this pic of us together. Isn’t he adorable? Look at his butt. I like it a lot.’”

“Tredd!” Prompto exclaimed with a blush. 

“I might have embellished the last part, but I’m pretty sure that’s what he’s thinking.” Tredd laughed with a shrug.

Noctis was blushing, feeling guilty that he ever thought that Prompto didn’t want to be with him and he was considering ending it so that Prompto didn’t have to struggle anymore. But he was fighting to get better because of him. How much was Prompto fighting while Noctis was wallowing in his misery?

“I’m so sorry,” Noctis said again. “I thought for sure you would have moved on from me.”

“You’ve only ever been my motivation,” Prompto replied. “I don’t want to ever be without you. Never again. I hope that one day we can live together.”

“Let’s do it now,” Noctis said. His heart was beating erratically at the thought of living with Prompto. “You can live with me now.”

Prompto shook his head. “I want to, but you’re still in school and I really do required extra care that would make it difficult for you to balance everything. My grandfather set me up in a nice flat in the same complex as Ardyn. If you want to move in with me, then that would be awesome, but you still have your lease at your apartment and I need the space so Tredd can be on hand to help me.”

Noctis realized he really didn’t know the extent to which Prompto needed extra care. He had an oxygen tank, and he moved a bit slower than he used to. But what sort of complications came with being unable to breathe well? Even while he was in Niflheim for the week, he had a feeling that Prompto kept things hidden so that Noctis didn’t worry. Prompto only ever sent him videos of milestones, videos showing him things in the estate, videos of him missing him. How did he ever think that their relationship was going to fail?

“I hope you can show me everything so I can be helpful,” Noctis offered. “I want to be there for you.”

“There’s plenty of time for that,” Tredd declared. “But he’ll probably always need someone on hand, especially since you’ll end up taking over for your dad at the company. You can’t be there every moment of the day. That’s what I’m paid for.”

Noctis had to concede on that point. Prompto likely would always need help from someone other than Noctis. He knew how busy his father was all the time, and he knew that if he and Prompto were going to be together for the rest of their lives, Noctis would have to get used to Tredd or another assistant being around. He would have to get over his jealousy and just get used to the fact that Prompto needed the extra help.

“Oh,” Tredd said as he tapped Prompto on the arm. “Give him the thing.”

“Right!” Prompto said suddenly. He took out a bracelet from his pocket. It was black with a thick band and a digital face, almost like a watch. Prompto was blushing as he held it out, and Noctis realized both he and Tredd were wearing one.

“It’s one of those fancy alert bracelets that they have now,” Prompto explained. “If you… If you want to do this together, then I’d be really happy if you accepted this. Tredd and I can show you how it works. Basically, if I need help it’ll alert you for whatever reason I need help with. It’s how Tredd knows when I need an inhaler or my medicine or a breathing treatment or whatever.”

So Tredd didn’t actually automatically know what Prompto needed, Noctis realized. The bracelet took the guesswork out of it, making Noctis jealous of their relationship for no reason. And now Prompto was asking him if he wanted to be able to do the same. For some reason, Noctis felt that this was a profoundly intimate request. While Tredd was paid to care for Prompto, Prompto was asking Noctis if he wanted to be with him and help him, to know what he needed to stay alive just because he cared for him.

“Of course I want to do this,” Noctis said as he took the bracelet and immediately put it on. It turned on and chimed, the interface coming to life. It had Prompto’s vitals on it, his heartrate, oxygenation levels, alerts for his medicines, and an emergency call button for an ambulance. Was he really this sick? Noctis didn’t realize the extent of the damage that the fire wrought on Prompto’s body.

“Trial by fire,” Prompto whispered as Noctis looked at the bracelet. He looked at Prompto curiously. “When I was in that in between place… Ifrit basically said that I would suffer if I came back to my body. It’s like a trial by fire. But all the other suffering and pain is going away, especially when I’m with you. I think about that place a lot. I think about how when I die I want to know that it’ll be a long time from now, after we’re married and are old and grey.”

“Married?” Noctis asked, his heart racing.

“Yeah,” Prompto said with a smile. “I want to marry you, Noctis Lucis Caelum. As long as you want to be with me.”

Noctis smiled and pulled Prompto into his arms, pressing his lips against Prompto’s swiftly and passionately. He couldn’t imagine how beautiful and delicious Prompto would taste in that moment, but he didn’t imagine it would be that great. The bracelet on his wrist buzzed, and he pulled away from the kiss, looking at Prompto’s flushed face.

“It’s okay,” Prompto said with a blush. “My heartrate just spiked is all.”

“Prompto?” Gladio called behind them. They all turned to look at him and Ignis and they walked towards them, looking like one of the power couples that were typical in fashion magazines and not walking on the streets. “Prompto!”

There was a heartfelt reunion with Tredd reminding them both to be gentle with Prompto as Gladio and Ignis hugged him tightly. Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair as he always did, old friends falling back into a familiar rhythm as if there was no time lost between them. They all signed excitedly, Prompto explaining that he was back in Eos and would be featured in one of his father’s new galleries in Insomnia soon. That surprised Noctis, but Prompto quickly explained that it was all photos he had taken before the fire, the secret project he had been working on that he thought of while they were camping.

“_Grandfather said that my photography will be featured in galleries around Eos_,” Prompto signed. “_The first portfolio I did is currently on display in another gallery in Tenebrae right now. A lot of people keep buying my work, especially after the fire. I guess they see me as some sort of survivor or something._”

“_Business has been huge since the fire_,” Ignis agreed. “_The second grand opening was a huge success._”

Ignis had been featured on the cover of several magazines since the fire, gaining a celebrity status like Cor had. He was planning on opening a secondary bakery in Lestallum then a third one in Altissia. Many were hailing him as a threat to Cor’s empire, and the fact that he was deaf, partially blind, and still making delicious food only seemed to entice people more to try his baked goods. 

“_Well your food is delicious too_,” Prompto pointed out. “_Thanks for all the care packages by the way._”

“_Of course_,” Ignis replied with a smile. “_You’re my test subject on new pastries._”

“_I thought I was_,” Noctis replied. He didn’t know that Ignis sent him care packages other than the ones they put together for him. Prompto, in turn, had sent them things that he collected during his time in Niflheim, usually things he found at the estate that no one would miss. There was one time he went to the beach, but he spent a week in bed afterwards, struggling to breathe.

Tredd and Noctis both felt a buzz on their wrists, and they looked at it. Noctis didn’t know what the alert was for yet, but it looked different from the heartrate notification. “Time to get some rest Prom,” Tredd announced. “His stamina is better, but he’s got a long way to go.”

“You guys enjoy the celebration,” Prompto said and signed with a tired smile. “We’re going to get back to the apartment so I can rest.”

“You really think I’m going to let you out of my sight now that you’re back in Insomnia?” Noctis asked while signing. He looked at Gladio and Ignis. “_You two enjoy. I’m going back with him._”

“_I didn’t think you’d stay_,” Gladio replied with a smile and a wink. “_Don’t take his breath away too much, Noctis._”

“_Have fun you two_,” Ignis signed with a smile. “_We’ll catch up with you later._”

Noctis went with Prompto and Tredd back to Prompto’s new place, a flat just as big as the one Ardyn was living in with a similar layout. While Prompto had his hand on the oxygen tank, carting it around since it was on wheels, Noctis held onto his other hand, his own heart doing flips knowing that he was with Prompto at last. All his doubts were out of his mind, especially about Tredd since he really saw the severity of Prompto’s struggles now.

When they reached the flat, Tredd showed Noctis where his room was, where there was still a guest room, and where Prompto’s room was. Prompto occupied the master bedroom, and Noctis really saw how much help Prompto needed now. There were IV hookups, face masks for when Prompto slept, and an array of medications laid out on the dresser, including vials that had to be administered intravenously.

Prompto was panting and clearly worn out by the exertion that he had to put out just to walk from the parade to the complex. Tredd instructed him to sit on the bed, and he proceeded to administer a series of medications via IV while he knelt in front of him for easier access to Prompto’s arm. Noctis noticed one was a pain medication. He couldn’t imagine how it was likely so painful just for him to breathe. Noctis knew that he hated alcohol, let alone pain medication, so it must have been pretty bad if Prompto needed it.

“He gets the good stuff,” Tredd said with a gentle smile at Prompto as Noctis watched him administer the pain medication. “This stuff is something I have to do since I have training for it, but there’s a lot of other stuff I can show you how to do.” He looked at Prompto. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said. His breathing wasn’t as labored anymore, but he looked tired still as he looked from Tredd to Noctis. “Usually I have to sleep for a couple of hours when I’ve spent a lot of energy. I don’t know if you want to stick around for that. It gets boring.”

“He’s like a cat,” Tredd added as he took the IV port out and put a bandage on it. “Anytime he expends the energy he has to take a nap. So if you two have sex, come grab me after so I can make sure he gets the meds he needs.”

“Tredd!” Prompto exclaimed, but his voice sounded more tired, like he was about to drift off to sleep sitting up.

“I’m just being practical,” Tredd replied. “Remember what we talked about, okay?”

“Yes,” Prompto said with a blush.

“How did you learn all this stuff?” Noctis asked as Tredd stood up.

“I had some medical training from my days in the military,” Tredd explained. “But when Iedolas hired me on I basically went to nursing school after they realized he wasn’t ever going to completely recover and would need continued care. Iedolas paid for it, and Prompto’s my friend so it was a pretty easy decision.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re in love with him?” Noctis pointed out teasingly, although part of him just wanted the answer.

“I’m sure Gladio or Ignis would do the same thing for him if they were put in the same situation,” Tredd offered. He smiled. “And as much as I’d love to have a shot with him, he’s got a one track mind when it comes to you.”

“I’m right here you know,” Prompto called. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping the side of it as if he was trying to stay upright. 

“What can I say? You’re a topic of hot gossip,” Tredd replied flirtatiously. He turned back to Noctis. “I’ll leave it to you to help him get changed into his sweats. And you can watch the tv in here while he sleeps. He’ll sleep right through it.”

Tredd left without another word, leaving Noctis alone with Prompto. Noctis suddenly felt very nervous, like he didn’t know what to do now. Prompto was fragile now. He always had a fragile heart, but now his body was just as fragile. While his heart could gradually get better through mental health counseling, his body could only go so far. Noctis was suddenly aware of how much it would take for him to make accommodations and changes to his life to be able to continue dating Prompto. 

“Where are your sweats?” Noctis asked. Prompto pointed to the bottom dresser drawer, and Noctis walked over to the dresser and grabbed the pants and a loose shirt out. “How long have you guys been here?”

“We just landed late last night,” Prompto replied. “I had some appointments with the specialists here this morning, so at the first chance I came and found you.”

Noctis’s heart skipped a beat when he thought about that. He walked over to Prompto and stared at him. “Pants or shirt first?”

Prompto was blushing as Noctis took off Prompto’s shirt for him, slowly and deliberately. He was reminded of the time they went camping, when they enjoyed watching each other change. As he took off Prompto’s shirt, his hands intentionally caressed his chest, his fingers tantalizing his nipples, and Prompto let out a soft moan. Noctis’s bracelet buzzed and he looked at it. It was the heartrate notification. 

“It’s okay,” Prompto said as he put his hands on Noctis’s wrists, holding his hands in place on his chest. “I’ll let you know if you need to stop.”

“Just say the word,” Noctis said as he proceeded to take of Prompto’s pants and briefs, his cock already hard. Noctis knelt on the ground in front of Prompto, his desire competing with his reason as he took Prompto’s cock in his mouth. 

“Ahh,” Prompto moaned gently as Noctis sucked on him. “Noct…”

Noctis was careful, deliberate and gentle but intentional in his desire to be with Prompto. He knew that Prompto could only handle so much, that he would be asleep soon after this, that Tredd would have to come in and help Prompto afterwards. But Prompto was also being just as deliberate, breathing evenly despite his moans of pleasure.

“I want this,” Prompto moaned as he ran his hands through Noctis’s hair. “Oh, Noct. I’ve imagined this moment so many times.”

Noctis sucked harder, his arms snaking under Prompto’s thighs as his hands gripped the outside of his legs. He took Prompto’s full girth in his mouth, his tongue running from the base to the tip, his mouth creating a suction that made Prompto’s hips twitch. Noctis tasted precum, his thighs burning in desire at the slightly bitter taste.

“There’s a condom in the beside table,” Prompto moaned. “Please.”

Noctis pulled back and looked at him, wiping his mouth. “Why do you have condoms?”

Prompto blushed and looked away. “I might have planned for this to happen.”

“And here I thought I was the one in control,” Noctis said with a laugh. He reached into the drawer and saw some inhalers on one side and a box of condoms and lubricant on the other. He pulled it out and looked at it, his mind racing as he thought about Prompto intentionally getting these so they could be together. “Are you sure? If you’re too low on stamina…”

“You’ll have to do most of the work,” Prompto explained. “And if it gets to be too much, I’ll say so. But I’ve waited too long for this dammit. I’m not letting this opportunity pass.”

Noctis nodded and took off his clothes, standing in front of Prompto, admiring him just as Prompto admired him. He enjoyed Prompto’s gaze, and his cock only throbbed from his stare even more. Prompto laid back on the bed, his oxygen cannula still on his face. Noctis knew that he would just have to get used to that being there, and the thought of that didn’t bother him. He was willing to make any accommodations necessary to be with Prompto.

As Noctis got on the bed, he looked at Prompto with such an intense desire, the accumulation of waiting for this moment since he first time he saw Prompto. He put the lubricant on his fingers and gently slid one into Prompto, careful not to be too intense so that he was overwhelmed and couldn’t breathe. Prompto was moaning as he moved one finger, then two, then three into him. He was surprised how easy it was, and Prompto kept his breathing even as he moaned in an aching longing for Noctis’s touch.

“Have you had sex recently?” Noctis asked. “I would’ve expected it would be more painful for you.”

“I… I might have practiced with a toy,” Prompto admitted with a blush. “To make sure I have the stamina for it.”

“What did you find out?” Noctis asked, his mind racing at the thought of Prompto using a toy while imagining him.

“That I want you,” Prompto replied. “Now.”

Noctis pulled his fingers out then put the condom on. He positioned himself, careful to hold Prompto’s legs up against his chest to make the position easier for him. Slowly, he entered Prompto, nearly coming as Prompto’s warmth sucked him in deeper and deeper. They both moaned, and Noctis had to take a moment before he began to move, knowing that if he didn’t regain his composure then he would come instantly. He didn’t know what made his longing greater, the jolt of pleasure and waves of electricity coursing through his body from his cock in Prompto or knowing that he was finally having sex with Prompto.

“Fuck,” Noctis moaned as he thrust in and out of Prompto, moving slowly, trying to gauge how Prompto would respond. Prompto was moaning, his hands clutching the sheets, and Noctis got another alert on his bracelet. 

“I’m fine,” Prompto moaned. “Nngh. You feel so good, Noct. Please. Don’t stop.”

Noctis gritted his teeth, trying to remain composed as he thrust into Prompto harder, their hips rocking together in tandem, knowing that he wasn’t likely to last very long. Prompto kept moaning for more, so Noctis thrust into him hard and fast, both of them moaning at each thrust. Noctis came quickly, knowing that he couldn’t last long being in Prompto, and was relieved to know that Prompto came as well.

“You okay?” Noctis asked, panting as he looked at Prompto. 

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, although his breathing sounded more labored. “There’s an inhaler in the drawer. Can you hand it to me?”

Noctis immediately grabbed it and handed it to him. Prompto immediately took it and a moment later his breathing was calmer.

“I’ll get some stuff to clean up,” Noctis offered. He got up and walked to the bathroom attached to the room, grabbing some towels that had a note on it that said _Use these and when you’re done, come get me. Prompto will need more medicine. Thanks! _

“Apparently you really planned this,” Noctis said as he handed Prompto a towel. They cleaned up, and Prompto flushed in embarrassment once they were done.

“Everything I do has to be planned now,” Prompto finally explained as Noctis helped him put on his clothes. “Tredd does what he can to make it seem like I have privacy, but I really don’t.”

“It’s good that you can trust him with everything,” Noctis commented. He pulled on a spare pair of sweats he grabbed from Prompto’s dresser. “I’ll go get him.”

“I trust you with everything too, Noct,” Prompto said as Noctis walked to the door. “Just because he has to know everything medically doesn’t mean he knows about my heart. Only you know that.”

“Same here,” Noctis said. He paused. “You know, I really thought you were going to stay in Niflheim permanently and that you were ending the relationship.”

“My grandfather wanted me to stay,” Prompto said as he climbed back into bed. “But I refused. If I want to be a photographer still then I have to be able to move around anyway.”

“I’m glad you came back.” Noctis stared at Prompto and his bracelet went off again. It was a different notification, one he didn’t know. “I’ll get Tredd.”

He grabbed Tredd quickly, who was drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen. When they entered the room again, Prompto was coughing, a black substance coming up like Noctis and Gladio had from time to time. Tredd administered a breathing treatment from a loud machine, and he explained to Noctis that he was overdue for one anyway. While Prompto focused on the breathing treatment, Tredd gathered several pills and some of the IV drugs, explaining what each one was for.

“Can he survive like this?” Noctis whispered, the loud machine drowning out any chance of Prompto hearing him.

“He’s still healing,” Tredd replied. “He’ll eventually recover more and the specialists said that his meds will eventually get cut in half. But it’ll take a while.”

“Yeah but what about his life? How long does he have?” Noctis asked.

“As long as he wants,” Tredd asserted fiercely. “The docs said that as long as he keeps up with his health, he can live a long life. There just has to be a lot of accommodations. He’ll probably always need the breathing treatments and oxygen tank. And the pain meds. As much as he hates them, his pain causing his breathing to get worse so it doesn’t help him to refuse it. And I keep careful control of what he gets so he’s not going to get addicted.”

“I’m glad you’re here then,” Noctis admitted. 

“I am too.” Tredd paused. “Listen, I know he doesn’t want me to say anything, but I’m gonna be real for a sec. You need to know that this is his daily life now. No matter where we go, he’ll always need help and he’ll always need to take breaks. He can’t do things like everyone else anymore. If you can’t deal with it, then it’s better for you to end things now rather than later.”

“I’m not leaving,” Noctis affirmed. “I love him. I don’t care if that means I have to be careful or help him with things that keep him safe and strong. I’ll do anything to be with him.”

“Alright,” Tredd agreed. “Come on then. Let’s get him his drugs.”

After Tredd administered the rest of the medication, Noctis climbed into bed with Prompto. It was still midafternoon, so Noctis turned on the television while Prompto slept. He traded the oxygen tank for an oxygen mask. Tredd explained that Prompto often stopped breathing while he was asleep, so the mask forced him to keep breathing. Unfortunately, that was likely not going to change, and Prompto would always need the apparatus to help him breathe. 

Noctis watched Prompto sleep, ignoring the tv while he stayed close to him. His breathing labored while he slept, and every time it looked like his breathing was about to stop, the machine did its job and kept him going. Noctis felt an overwhelming sense of love for him, knowing that Prompto had been given the choice to be with him while he suffered or just ending his life and that he chose this path.  
He couldn’t even believe that he thought about leaving him so that Prompto could find his own happiness without him while Prompto was singularly focused on coming back to him. Noctis had entirely misunderstood just what he anticipated happening, and he knew that he would never give up the chance to be with Prompto again. 

As he stared at Prompto, Noctis felt in his heart that Prompto was still the most beautiful creature in all of Eos, regardless of the sleeping masks, the oxygen tanks, and numerous medications he was on. There was nothing but desire and love for him, and he knew that he was going to do everything and anything to covet him as long as they both lived. Noctis continued to let Prompto sleep while he pulled out his phone and began to search for engagement rings, his mind made up once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this chapter I was thinking of two songs by David Bowie: Rock n Roll Suicide and Time.  
Also on a personal note: I got a tumblr so if anyone is on there feel free to let me know so I can follow you. (I used to have one a while ago but deleted it after a while.) My username is absolutelynoct if you want to find me as well. <3
> 
> Tredd: You fuck a guy once or twice or ten times and then become his personal care assistant and suddenly everyone thinks you're in love with the guy.  
Noctis: Yeah you're not helping your cause there buddy.
> 
> ***
> 
> Cindy: WHERE IS MY CINNAMON ROLL?! I HEARD HE'S BACK IN TOWN AND I DON'T GET TO SEE HIM?!! BRING HIM TO MEEEEEE  
Ignis: This is why we didn't tell you
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto: You take my breath away  
Noctis: Aww thanks  
Prompto: No I mean you literally take my breath away. I need my inhaler.
> 
> ***
> 
> Tredd looking at the bracelet alerts going off: Welp that didn't take long for them to hook up.


	32. Stand by Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go camping

_It’s been ten years since Regis Caelum of Caelum Industries passed away from cancer, leaving Caelum Industries in the hands of his son, Noctis Lucis Caelum, who proved himself to be capable through his hard work and determination. Noctis successfully expanded the Caelum empire already, showing that their technology could be applied outside of the realm of vehicles and more widely applied to the medical field and securities._

_When asked about what brought on his vision to expand the use of technology, Noctis explained that he attributes his ideas to that of his husband, Prompto, who developed lung complications due to a fire that burned down the bakery of Noctis’s best friend and celebrity, Ignis Scientia. Luckily, through the heroics of Ignis’s husband, Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto was saved and went on to become a world renown photographer. _

_Since Prompto has medical needs that require constant care, Noctis developed new treatments in tech that the medical community has hailed as revolutionary and has been attributed to saving many lives. Noctis has dismissed any monikers, labeling him as the savior of Eos for his advancements in tech, stating that if anyone was in his position they would do anything to keep their loved ones happy and healthy. It certainly seems that such devotion has only proved to be a benefit to all of society in the mind of someone as dedicated and as brilliant as Noctis._

“_You see?_” Prompto signed with a smile as Gladio finished signing the article to them. “_You’re the savior of all of Eos._”

Noctis rolled his eyes as he took the magazine from Gladio, skimming through it before he tossed it to the side. “_It’s all very romantic. I just didn’t want you to end up in an early grave._”

“_And now you’re stuck with me and the kids forever_,” Prompto replied, laughing.

“_There are worst fates, I’m sure_,” Ignis pointed out with a gentle smile.

“_Yeah, you could be stuck with Luna forever_,” Gladio signed.

They all laughed at that until Prompto began to cough, and Noctis handed him an inhaler that had Caelum Industries technology in it to help better the administration of the medication Prompto needed to breathe. The bracelets on Noctis and Prompto’s wrists were updated as well, but Noctis rarely needed it to alert him of Prompto’s needs. He was able to anticipate whatever was necessary to keep Prompto alive and well.

Ignis was astounded by how far they had all come in the past twenty years. He was forty six now, as was Gladio, and Noctis and Prompto were now officially forty one. Soon after Prompto had come back to Insomnia all those years ago, Noctis had proposed to him and they were engaged and happy. Prompto’s health initially took a nosedive though after he returned to Insomnia. Because of that Noctis and Prompto were quickly married, neither of them wanting to wait in fear that Prompto wouldn’t even make it another year.

They had a small, intimate wedding with all of their friends and family. Gladio was pissed that they beat him and Ignis to it, but Ignis had only reminded him that Prompto’s life was precious and they had to value the time they had left. Even at the wedding, Prompto seemed a bit touch and go, having to pause several times during the ceremony.

Ultimately he ended up sitting down, and Noctis got down on his knees, holding Prompto’s hands while the priest continued the ceremony, only smiling and telling him that he loved Prompto and couldn’t wait to love him as his husband. Ignis and Gladio remained by their sides as their best men, and they too sat on the steps leading up to the altar at the temple dedicated to the Six. There wasn’t a dry eye in the temple, and even the priest got choked up as he got through the ceremony.

Afterwards, Noctis and Tredd took Prompto immediately to the hospital where he was admitted for six months. They didn’t anticipate Prompto making it, but he defied the odds and made it through. From there, his health began to improve, and Noctis had introduced the tech to Caelum Industries that he had been inventing in an attempt to improve Prompto’s healthcare. Regis had readily accepted all of Noctis’s inventions, pleased that his son had finally decided to get serious about his career.

Once they were sure that Prompto was going to survive, Gladio and Ignis got married, having a much larger and much more joyous celebration. Cindy insisted on making their wedding cake so that Ignis didn’t have to make his own, and they had a wonderful ceremony and a great reception, full of laughter and love. Ignis’s parents never really did try and make amends with him, and he didn’t bother inviting them to the wedding.

After the fire, Regis had rebuilt the bakery for Ignis, and it turned into a much bigger success than he anticipated. He had several locations around Eos now, and he was often featured in magazines and on television. He even had his own baking show, something he thought to be impossible since he was deaf. On it, he showed audiences how to bake and taught sign language at the same time. He was self-conscious about the idea at first, especially since he could only see out of one eye and had scarring, but Gladio had encouraged him to keep at it, and he became a sensation overnight.

Gladio was satisfied to have his one small gym, and he had used the hero status he gained by saving Prompto for the betterment of the community. Despite Ignis telling him that he had more than made up for how he was in high school, Gladio really did everything he could to help the community and continue to make up for it. He never told Ignis the worst of the stuff he did, but Ignis knew that it weighed on him heavily. Gladio started community campaigns to end alcoholism and drug addiction, and he had worked with Prompto’s therapist, Aranea, to establish mental health clinics designed to treat substance use disorders. His desire to do good earned him his own acumen, but he stayed out of the spotlight save for when he was among his celebrity friends.

No one really anticipated Prompto being able to get back into photography. Everyone thought he was far too weak to survive, let alone work. But Noctis insisted that he would get better, as did Tredd, and gradually he did. He still had to bring an oxygen tank with him, and there were several emergency scares over the years, but it didn’t stop Prompto from fulfilling his dreams. He did high-end photography as a freelance artist, one of the rare ones who could just put his work in a gallery and be paid top dollar for it.

Their favorite one was the portfolio that was released in Insomnia just after Prompto came back. It was titled _Stand By Me_ and was a collection of photos from their camping trip, from their time at the bakery, from their time together doing every day events. It was hailed as a triumph, but it left the four of them in tears, valuing how much they had each other when they knew that Prompto had almost died that one fateful night. The last photo in the gallery was in each of their homes, a photo of the four of them, smiling and laughing. 

Tredd stayed in their lives as Prompto’s personal nurse and assistant, helping him when he didn’t have Noctis on hand. While Prompto eventually could do more than he used to be able to, his body was still weak and his lungs still struggled regularly. Each scare seemed worse than the last, but they all eventually learned to remain calm through them since they happened at least once or twice a year. At one point, Tredd met Luche, and Prompto was thrilled when they hit it off and eventually started dating then one day got married.

Cindy and Iris married as well, and that wedding was even more wild than the one Gladio and Ignis had. No one took offense when Prompto and Noctis had to sneak out of events like that early. Prompto never really had the stamina to make it through parties or other events anymore. It was unfortunate, but they were relieved to know that Axis was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. No doubt he got such a harsh punishment because of the pull the Caelum name had.

A few years after Noctis graduated from college, the topic of kids came up. Regis wanted grandkids, and Noctis was already working hard at Caelum Industries. Prompto and Noctis spent long hours agonizing over whether or not children were even a possibility, but they eventually decided to have one child. They searched for a surrogate and Iris eventually was their choice. She wouldn’t sue Noctis as a Caelum for the rights to the child, and Cindy and Iris didn’t want kids of their own. Iris volunteered to do it, and the invitro process was relatively quick. They had planned on one child but ended up with fraternal twins, a boy and a girl.

Regis and Ardyn both doted on the children, making it easier for Noctis and Prompto when it came to raising the children. Prompto didn’t have the stamina to parent the way he wanted to, but they had a nurse who helped out with it. It was difficult for him, and he cried a lot over not always being able to be there for the children like he wanted. The children, now fifteen, had grown up in an environment where they knew Prompto loved and cared for them, and they cultivated a warm and loving environment despite the extra staff on hand to help with his medical needs. Especially with Ardyn. He never married or had kids of his own, and had acted very much like a father to Prompto through everything and now acted like a proud grandfather.

Both of the children looked like the spitting image of Noctis, and they were both spoiled and loved by everyone. Ignis and Gladio ultimately decided not to have children since Ignis traveled a lot for his career and Gladio was focused on his volunteer work. They enjoyed spoiling Noctis and Prompto’s kids anyway, creating a network of secondary parents, especially when Prompto was particularly struggling. The kids were always understanding of Prompto’s health needs, and Noctis had even taught them how to help Prompto during an episode from an early age.

Prompto’s father had attempted to reach out to him a few times once he figured out that Noctis and him had married. Since Prompto was close to his grandfather, he had told his father that if he was only seeking money or status then it was better not to call. The calls stopped pretty quickly after that. Iedolas elevated Prompto’s celebrity status even further, and when he passed Prompto was devastated. As promised, everything Iedolas had went to Prompto, and he quickly inherited a fortune that was just as vast as the Caelum fortune.

Despite their wealth and status, all of them lived humbly, particularly to prevent the kids from becoming like Lunafreya. Luna was an heiress and used it to get what she wanted, but it backfired on her eventually. She dated around after Noctis, using the relationships as a way to stay in the press, but people eventually got tired of it and bored of her. She found someone eventually and settled down, but her reputation was forever tarnished.

Ravus did a lot to make amends with Ignis, and eventually he forgave him for what had happened. It was through many discussions with Gladio that he decided that it wasn’t worth hanging onto the anger or the hate, instead allowing them both the space to heal and move on. Ignis still wasn’t friends with Ravus, but enough time and distance between them made things easier to forgive.

About ten years ago, Regis fell ill quickly and suddenly. The cancer spread like wildfire, and they were all devastated when he passed. Regis and Prompto had become close after the fire, and it hurt both him and Noctis to know that he wouldn’t be around to see his grandchildren grow up. Noctis inherited everything, including the company, and he worked hard to ensure that he did everything to uphold his family’s name.

Despite them all being in their forties, all of them had aged remarkably well. Noctis’s hair was longer, greying slightly, and he had facial hair that made him look dignified and more like his father. Prompto looked relatively the same, just a bit older and with some facial hair on his chin, his eyes a bit more tired from his health issues. Gladio was as sexy as ever, but Ignis was biased on that matter, worshipping his husband’s longer hair and well groomed facial hair. Ignis himself kept his hair slicked back, and Gladio often told him that he looked like he should’ve been a model instead of a baker.

“_How long has it been since we’ve all been able to get together like this?_” Ignis signed as they sat around the kitchen table at the Caelum estate. Noctis and Prompto had moved into the estate when Regis had passed, and their children had grown up there just as Noctis had. They had also inherited the Aldercapt estate, and all of them had gone periodically on vacation.

“_Too long_,” Prompto admitted. “_Every time we were in town recently, you’ve been out of town._”

“_How are Aera and Somnus doing?_” Gladio asked. 

“_They should be home from school soon_,” Noctis offered. “_Somnus is every bit the athlete still and Aera is still following in Prompto’s footsteps and taking an interest in photography._”

“_You think Somnus will want to take over the business?_” Ignis asked.

Prompto shrugged. “_We’re not really putting pressure on them to follow in our footsteps. We want them to be free to explore who they are as people._”

That had been a sore topic for Prompto when they had raised their children. Ignis was very much aware of the fear Prompto had that someone like Nyx would come along into their lives and try and take control. Luckily Somnus was strong and stubborn, and Aera was probably worse. Gladio had taught them both self defense and Ignis didn’t doubt they could both really cause some pain and damage. While neither of them were necessarily out of the spotlight, they were good kids and able to hold their own around the public. Ignis suspected they were like that because they were overprotective of Prompto, as they all were due to his health issues.

“_We have an offer for you guys_,” Noctis signed, changing the subject. “_How do you all feel about going on a camping trip?_”

“_Camping?_” Gladio signed in surprise. “_Where’s this coming from? Can you even handle it, Prom?_”

“_I’ll be good_,” Prompto affirmed. “_We haven’t been in a while, and Noct and I were thinking about the time we all went camping back when we first got together. It seems like it was ages ago._”

“_I think I can take the time off_,” Ignis replied. “_Gladio?_”

“_I’m in. I think we could use some fresh fish as long as Noctis can still keep up._” Gladio grinned. 

They made the arrangements fairly quickly, and it was only a week later that they were all sitting around a campfire, enjoying each other’s company. Prompto had a slew of medication and medical equipment with him, but Ignis was surprised to see that Noctis was also taking some medication that aligned with the kinds Prompto had to take. They had all inhaled smoke during the fire, and so far Ignis and Gladio had gone by without any long term effects, save for the blindness in Ignis’s eye. It was concerning to see that Noctis was taking medication as well.

“_It was a great idea to do this_,” Ignis offered after a long day of fishing, hiking, and general relaxation. Prompto spent his time with Noctis, of course, and Ignis knew there was a lot of love that was shared between them. It was much the same for Gladio, but there was a moment when they caught Prompto and Noctis sitting on the dock, holding hands and staring out at the water. For some reason, Ignis had the urge to cry, a sudden sense that something was amiss settling in his mind.

“_We’re glad you both could come_,” Prompto replied. He was sitting on the ground at Noctis’s feet, his head leaning against Noctis’s leg. Noctis had his hand on his head, stroking his hair lightly, sitting in the fold out camping chair. Ignis and Gladio were sitting side by side, holding hands as they always did, and there was a long moment where no one attempted to communicate between each other. A heaviness settled in the air, and Ignis knew that they weren’t just brought there for a good time.

“_So we received some news last week_,” Noctis began apprehensively. Prompto looked up at him and Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand for support, signing with his free hand. “_The doctor ran some tests. It looks like I was the first person to be affected by the smoke inhalation. It’s cancer._”

There were tears in Prompto and Noctis’s eyes, and Ignis and Gladio stared at him in shock before they, too, felt tears coming on. How was that possible? Prompto was the sick one, not Noctis. How long had he been feeling unwell before he saw the doctor? What was the prognosis?

“_We haven’t told the kids yet_,” Prompto continued. “_We don’t want to worry them just yet. But it’s looking to be pretty aggressive._”

“_What are the odds of survival?_” Gladio asked. 

“_We don’t know yet_,” Noctis replied. “_I start chemo next week. All I know is that I’m not going to give up. Prompto didn’t give up when he had the choice. I am going to fight it._”

“_We won’t let you give up_,” Ignis affirmed. “_We’re here for you. I’ll take time off work, take care of the kids, get you to your appointments. Whatever you need._”

“_Let us worry about everything going on_,” Gladio added. “_You just focus on fighting this and beating this._”

“_We’re going to tell the kids when we get back_,” Noctis signed as he cried. It was rare to see him cry, but now that he was, they all found themselves crying. 

“_Do you want us there for it?_” Ignis offered.

“_That would be nice_,” Prompto answered. “_You know, it’s not fair. I’m the one who’s supposed to get sick and die first._”

“_You still might._” Gladio smiled weakly. “_Noctis is a fighter. It’s not a death sentence, even if it is aggressive._”

“_I think we’re just worried because of what happened to his dad_,” Prompto signed tearfully. “_We don’t want to put the kids through that. We want Noctis to be around for a long time._”

“_He will be_,” Ignis insisted. His heart was shattering at the thought of Noctis dying so young, just barely halfway through his expected lifespan. “_Noctis isn’t going anywhere._”

“_Is that what this camping trip is for?_” Gladio asked.

Noctis nodded. “_I wanted the chance to spend time with you guys like in the old days. Just in case… In case it’s the last time._”

There was a heaviness between them as the gravity of Noctis’s illness took hold. Prompto was right. They all expected him to be the one to get an aggressive cancer or illness. But looking at Noctis, Ignis could see just how tired he was, how sick he looked in comparison to his usual demeanor. He felt a pain in his heart that he had never wanted to experience before. It was difficult not to cry.

“_We’ll get through this_,” Prompto reassured Noctis. “_We have gotten through everything before this. This time next year we’ll be celebrating here again. You’ll see._”

They all hoped that Prompto was right, but the expression on Noctis’s face was tearful. There would be so much that he would be leaving behind. His kids, his friends, Prompto. If anything would keep Noctis fighting, it would be Prompto. They kept each other strong throughout the years, and Ignis knew that was all Noctis would need to get through anything.

“_Whenever things get difficult, just think of Prompto_,” Ignis signed to Noctis. “_You got him through everything. He will do the same for you._”

“_I won’t leave your side._” Prompto looked up at Noctis. Noctis leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Noctis looked up at them, his eyes shimmering with tears. He looked like he wanted to tell them something, something so deep and profound that there weren’t any words for what he was trying to say. They all waited, and finally Noctis smiled with an overwhelming sense of love that it struck Ignis’s heart. “_You guys are the best._”

They all smiled at that, knowing that whatever was going to happen next, they would stand by each other’s side. None of them were going anywhere, and they would see Noctis through this to the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes this long fanfic. I feel kinda (more than kinda) bad about the way I ended it up in the air like this- but hear me out: This is the point in the game and Ignis's DLC where it's either the last time they all gather around the campfire with the four of them or it goes in the other direction and Noct survives. So I leave it up to you, dear reader, to determine which ending you would prefer.
> 
> As always, I will be posting a new fic very soon and am excited to start that one! I honestly could have spent so much more time in this AU but I ran the risk of getting tired of writing it if that was the case, so I wanted to make sure I ended it before I got to that point.
> 
> Thank you all, forever and always, for reading this fic and any fic that I have written. I really appreciate each and every one of you and value each of you taking the time to read this. <3

**Author's Note:**

> My husband kept saying I need to make an AU where Ignis is deaf instead of blind, and I asked why and he said "think of this, this, and this" and I was like "sold." So this is the AU I am building on as a result of it.  
As I was developing the idea of the AU, I really wanted to build a world where that is more slice of life and more fluff than other works that I've written before. I hope I'm up for the challenge!
> 
> Please note that anything that is signed will be in quotations and italics.  
(Edit: I changed the title cause I didn't like the first title and found this title I like a lot more in a very random way.)


End file.
